Long Live Life
by FireRed21
Summary: "A Look Into The Future." Special sequel from Have A Purpose and A Christmas Surprise. Set fourteen years later. New members of the Olympic coven are being introduced and life as the new Volturi for the Cullens.
1. Starting Over, I Think

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let me start things off with I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with reading my stories. Now if you guys have read Have A Purpose, you remember that I said that that was the final sequel of my After Breaking Dawn series. I mean you saw Edward and Bella's story, you saw the new characters going through things while seeing Nessie and Jacob and the Volturi is done, what else? But as I looked back, there hasn't really been a Nessie and Jacob much seen and also there's the part about Nessie and Jacob's baby. I never planned for another sequel but this reader made a review suggesting that I should. I sort of did. You just read A Christmas Surprise which was a spinoff. That was crucial for the next one. Now you get to read this story which takes place after that story fourteen years later. You could call this a sequel but I call this 'a look into the new future.' So I wanna give a shout out to marissamtz03 for inspiring me to do this. It took some thinking about what to write but I finally figured it out. This will take time to update later on because I want this story to be good. This one's for you and everyone. Enjoy!**

 **Again, this takes place fourteen years later after Have A Purpose and A Christmas Surprise. If you have not read the other stories; A New Life, The Other Half, A Reason To Smile, Happily Ever After, Full Of Surprises, Forever Together, Value In Beliefs, Have A Purpose and A Christmas Surprise in that order, read those first before you get to this so you won't get any confusion. No preface.**

* * *

 _Life is a long journey, with problems to solve, lessons to learn, but most of all, experience to enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Starting Over… I Think**

Luna's POV

"Luna. Luna, wake up. We're almost there."

I slowly opened my eyes at mom's call. As soon as they were opened, I saw the woman with long dark red hair, my mother Maureen, driving with both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. Something caught my eye and I moved the strand of my chocolate cherry hair to the side as I turned my head to the front of the passenger seat where I'm sitting. I looked down the bouquet of white and pink roses I received before we left and the card that was attached to it.

" _I'll miss you Luna._

 _Love, Jenny"_

I sighed after reading the card my neighbor's six year old daughter I used to babysit back in Portland gave me with the flowers. At least they were nice to me apart from my family. They always were unlike everyone back in school.

"We're in such a nice city. They have some good places to go shopping." Mom said looking around through the windshield. "Hey Luna, I see that new school you'll be attending. It looks great, don't you think?"

I sat up straighter and looked to my window to see the big school campus. We just passed the sign that reads "Lakeville South High School" in colors of red and gold.

"It looks nice." I shrugged.

"Luna, I know this is hard, but you will do just fine here in Minnesota. I did this for you." Mom said being patient. Our reason for moving to Minnesota from Portland is because of mom's work. She's a doctor and is one of the best. That's when Minnesota was in need of help and mom volunteered. She couldn't possibly refuse the offer. There's another reason to it, but it hurts just thinking about it.

"I know, it's just… I hope this school is better than the others." I said with a sigh. It's the beginning of March and I'm continuing my freshmen year in high school and my younger sister, Korrina is continuing her level at second grade. We both start next week just to get assimilated into the new environment according to mom. Missing my friends back in Portland wasn't a problem; I don't have any friends there. It's not that I don't _want_ to be friends with anyone, I do. I just couldn't no matter what I do. I'm a loner, maybe an outsider.

"Don't worry." Mom said reaching over to give me a firm squeeze on my shoulder and I turned to see her giving me a warm smile. "This school will be great for you. I just know it. Think of this as like an adventure for you. You'll never know what could happen."

I hope so but somehow I doubt it for me. With me, there's nothing special for me, or about me. Mom continued driving for half an hour following the big truck that has all our furniture and belongings.

"Luna, wake up Korrina, will you?" Mom asked and I looked over to the back seat to see the eight year old little girl with long dark red brown hair asleep holding on the grey silver wolf stuff animal in her little hands. My little sister is such a lucky little angel.

"Korrina," I said reaching for her knee and gave her a light shake. She stirred a bit until her eyes opened up to me. "We're here." Korrina looked out the window and got excited to see a nice big house with a beautiful green lawn. It's not what you called 'celebrity kind' but it's amazing.

"So, what do you girls think?" Mom asked as we entered our new home while the men were unloading the truck.

"It looks great!" Korrina said smiling. "I like that shiny thing in the living room." She said pointing up to the ceiling where an object was hanging on it showing its crystal sparkle.

"It's called a chandelier, Korrina. It's used to decorate the place." I explained to her with small smile.

"Wow, it must be a welcome present!" Korrina said causing me and mom to laugh.

"Maybe," Mom said. "Why don't you girls go upstairs and pick out your rooms. They're all much bigger than the ones back home."

Korrina and I walked upstairs and sure enough the four rooms were a bit bigger. Not gigantically big but normal big you would say. I know for sure that the room with the bathroom will be for mom. We can leave another room that's above the garage for the guests which leaves the other two for me and Korrina to decide who gets which.

"I want this room!" She said coming into the room that faces the backyard.

"Okay, then I'll take that one." I said pointing to the one above the living room facing the front yard.

"Look Luna," Korrina said opening the doors leading to a balcony outside. "Look at the backyard from here!" I followed her outside sure enough to see the backyard which was normally big and a nice stone patio. Just add some furniture and the place will be even more nice.

"It's beautiful." I said to her. "Come on, let's get everything unpack."

We spent the next few hours bringing in everything from the truck placing them where they should be in the house. After helping Korrina with the bed and unpacking her things in her room, I went to do the same in mine. My single bed was already moved in and so were the boxes for me to unpack. I unpacked the boxes with all my clothes and put them in my closet and drawers that were also there along with my desk, mirror and nightstand. As I was unpacking, I pulled out a photo frame where a picture of my family is shown.

There's Korrina with the same hair color she has now in mom's arms as they both smiled to the camera. The same with me where on my shoulder was an arm coming from a man with short dark brown hair. I felt the tears coming out of me as I silently cried.

It's been a year since my father Noland passed away due to Leukemia. He died one week before my last birthday. He was funny, caring, loving, very good with software and has a great personality. I just miss him so much. Mom, Korrina and I had a hard time with our lives since dad died. As time goes by, the pain slowly heals, but not completely. We all have to do our best to move with our lives like mom and her new job and Korrina, well, she's just a kid so she doesn't exactly understand things yet. I don't understand life. Why did it have to happen to dad? Why does this thing happen to me? What did I ever do? I just don't get it.

"Luna, Korrina, come downstairs. The pizza's here." Mom called. We were told about dinner since it's only our first day and of course mom is tired to cook. After wiping the tears away, I left my new room and joined Korrina as we walked downstairs together to see mom handing the money to the guy who just delivered our pizza.

Dinner was alright. We just talked about how nice Minnesota is. I just hope it's nice to _me_. The past week was spent with unpacking and rearranging furniture in the house. The TV was set up, the cobwebs have all been removed, everything has been dusted and the place was cleaned. Mom got settled at her new work at the hospital two days ago and the staff there welcomed her with open arms. I wonder if I get a welcome like that when I start school. Korrina might since she's loved by everyone. How can you not love her? Her life is totally opposite of mine. Anyway,

I woke up on a Monday morning. Today, I start my first day at a new school. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I had breakfast with mom and Korrina. Korrina is already dressed looking very excited. That makes one of us.

"Okay, so I'll drop you girls off at your school on my way to work. Luna, you'll take the bus home and I'll pick up Korrina when I get off." Mom said where I saw her in uniform.

Soon it was time to go, Korrina and I grabbed our backpacks and we piled into mom's light blue Ford car and soon we were off. This is it.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Don't have to wait. There's another update today. Please review.**


	2. Why?

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Our friend Luna is about to start her first day at her new school. I think you guys can tell what happens there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Why?**

Luna's POV

The drive to my high school was only twenty minutes as mom pulled over in front of the school. There it is; Lakeville South High School, where I'll be soon labeled as an outsider.

"Okay Luna, you have a good day." Mom said. "Have fun and just be you."

"I will." I said getting my backpack ready.

"Bye Luna, good luck!" Korrina said smiling to me.

"You too." I said giving one in return. "I love you guys, bye." Mom and Korrina said the same thing as I got out of the car with my bag ready behind me. I watch as mom drove off with Korrina as my little sister turned to wave to me before they disappeared. I waved back and sighed as I turn around facing the building. I took a deep breath. Here we go. I thought and with that, I walked inside the building.

I walked down the hallways where I was following the way to the main office. I was able to find it and walked inside to see a woman probably in her late thirties behind the desk as her eyes are on the computer. I went up to her and gave her my name and the lady gave me my schedule, a map of the campus and a slip for the teachers to sign and turn in before the end of the day. I exited the office and looked at my schedule.

 **Luna Rainbow Snow**

 _ **Class: Freshmen**_

 _ **Period 1: History**_

 _ **Period 2: P.E.**_

 _ **Period 3: Biology**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Period 4: English**_

 _ **Period 5: Algebra**_

I sighed as I read through my schedule and it wasn't because of the classes. According to my parents, I have a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, but I'm anything but beautiful. I'm just a plain girl who is not meant to have friends, or to be loved. That's why everyone at my old school picks on me led by… _him._

I shook my head off from my thoughts and started heading to my locker I was assigned to. As I walked down the hallway that is filled with students, heads turn in my direction. Whispering began and that's when I turned a bit red as my head hung down. I should've known. They're probably talking about me and are already putting me down. I walked a bit faster and made it to my locker putting some of my books in and then made it to my class.

History wasn't so bad and that was because I wasn't being introduced in front of the whole class. It was boring though. I mean this is history. Gym was… I guess you could say alright if you count meeting this girl in my class who walked up to me with her friends and wanted to be sure I understand that she's a big deal in this school. Her name's Brittany McKay and I'm already feeling intimidated by her but I do my best not to make a big deal out of it as much as possible. I just pray I don't have any problems with her otherwise I'll be her big target like what happened to me before.

My thoughts on my encounter with Brittany was interrupted when I wasn't paying attention walking to my next class until a locker door opened right at my face causing me to stumble but thankfully didn't fall down.

"Oh god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" A guy said.

"N-No, don't be. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I hit your locker." I said.

"What do you have against my locker?" The guy chuckled.

"Apparently, my forehead." I said rubbing on the place where it hurts. I was able to see who this person was and I am facing a guy with chestnut brown hair in a style of natural waves with short sides wearing a blue and grey long sleeve polo shirt and black jeans.

"Again, I'm so sorry about that." The guy said.

"Its fine, no worries." I said giving him a polite smile. The guy looked at me for a second and had that look of realization.

"Hey, you're Luna Snow, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I said in surprised. I didn't think anyone would know of my arrival.

"Your mother is Maureen Snow, right? I met her over the weekend. She works with my dad at the hospital. She told me you would be coming here. I just had to find a girl with brown and red hair." He said smiling.

"Um yeah, that would be me." I said shyly.

"I'm Damien Grant. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Same here." I said shaking his hand. For some reason, I feel comfortable with this guy. He seems nice.

"What class do you have next?" Damien asked.

"Biology with Roberts." I said.

"So do I. You wanna walk together?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling. Okay, so maybe this isn't so bad.

I got to sit next to Damien in Biology and the class there was nice. I can't believe I actually made a friend in school. Damien is such a nice guy and a good person to talk to. By the time class ended, the bell rang signaling for lunch. Damien and I walked together to the cafeteria where everyone is at. We got our lunch and found a table together.

"So how are you liking the school?" Damien asked as we sat down.

"It's okay I guess, minus this Brittany girl." I said unwrapping my turkey sandwich.

"Yeah, excuse the bitch. She thinks she's all that just because her family works at Star 101.5. She gets free access to meet famous artist making her to believe she's famous." Damien said shaking his head before he took a bite of his burger. "She's like this to everyone here."

"I'm pretty sure I became her favorite." I said.

"Brittany doesn't have favorites unless it involves boys." Damien said.

"Trust me, I'm sure that it's possible. It's pretty much like at my old school." I said.

"Let me guess, you're an outsider to everyone and gets picked on." Damien said causing me to almost choke from my sip of water.

"Okay how did you know _that_?" I asked. Just what else does this guy know about me?

Damien grinned as he said, "I'm pretty much an outsider too. I got picked on when I was young but as freshmen year started, it just died out, not completely."

"I'm sorry." I said. How could someone so kind be an outsider? Who knew there would be someone I can relate to.

"It's cool. It doesn't really bother me much. I just wish I could have at least one friend at this school." Damien said taking another bite of his lunch.

"And you're friends with me." I smiled.

"Yeah, I sure did." Damien smiled.

Damien and I continued talking; just getting to know one another. Like he lost his mother when he was five due to a car accident and it was just him and his dad. See, we pretty much relate. As we continued chatting, my eyes caught the attention coming from outside.

Walking towards the door were a group of students. There are like five boys and five girls walking gracefully as if they were walking in slow motion with the wind blowing through their hairs like in those movies especially how they are dressed. The main thing about them is that they are all beautiful, like very beautiful.

"Hey Damien, who are those people?" I asked pointing to the students outside. Damien turned to where I was pointing and caught on turning back to me.

"It's no surprises that you're curious about the Cullens." He chuckled. "Yeah, they're foster kids to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle works with our parents. They moved here from Alaska about three years ago I think."

"Are they _all_ related? They look… similar." I said seeing that they all look nothing alike yet they all have pale skin and their appearances look similar.

"Most of them are. I know it looks hard to believe but if you think that's weird, then get this; almost every one of them are dating each other." Damien said causing my eyes to widened. "I'm not kidding. They're like together, together and they even _live_ together. Apparently it seems legal to Carlisle." He turned his head just to see the Cullens coming inside. "Okay, take these first two for example." He said turning back facing me as he leaned closer and I followed his lead as we both looked at the Cullens.

"The beautiful blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and she's a senior. She's dating the big guy Emmett Cullen who is also a senior. I think they make a great couple if you know what I mean." Damien said pointing out to a blonde girl that has an elegant figure like a model who is beautiful, like beautiful beyond normal and a big burly guy with dark curly hair that the way his muscles look are intimidating. And he's right, those two do make a good couple; a big muscle man and an extremely beautiful woman sure fits. I saw the guy Emmett grinned as the girl Rosalie smiled while making their way together sitting down at a table a few feet from where Damien and I are sitting.

"Okay the next two, the tiny girl is Alice, Emmett's younger sister and she's a junior. Be careful with Alice, she's serious about fashion. Good luck trying to avoid her because she always knows where to find you. Trust me, I tried. She's with Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." Damien said as the girl who looks like a pixie with short black hair walks in with the guy who does look like Rosalie as they held hand in hand. Jasper smiled as he gave Alice a twirl halfway across before they reached the table where Emmett and Rosalie are sitting and sat with them.

"Now coming in is Edward Cullen. He's Emmett's younger brother who is ten months older than Alice and he's in the same class level as her. He's with Bella Swan. She's a family friend's daughter who is studying in France leaving Carlisle and Esme as her guardians and is also a junior." Damien said as a guy with bronze hair who looks like that Greek God walked in with a beautiful girl with brown hair. They both just looked at each other with such love as they both sat down with the others.

"Next up are these two. The guy with the spiky hair is Lucas Stone, Bella's cousin. He's with this black hair girl Krystal Diamond, Esme's niece. Both of them are juniors." Damien said and soon a guy with spiky brown hair who looks like a teen model walked in with a girl with long jet black hair who is like second to mostly beautiful to Rosalie probably pose as a movie star. As they made their way to the table where the others are, Lucas smirked to Krystal causing her to have that look like she blushed before they sat down.

"Here's a twist for ya." Damien said as two more came in. "The guy with ash blonde hair or whatever is Bryce Summers, Carlisle's nephew. He's a senior and he's dating Carlisle's goddaughter Lucina Stewart-Long who is a sophomore." He said as we watch the guy with ash blonde hair who looks like one of those angels from the anime holding hands with a girl with long brunette hair looking like Kylie Jenner in her teens. The thing about Lucina is that her skin is less pale than the others which is odd. I watch as those two joined the others and that's when I saw someone else outside.

"Do you know anything about those two?" I asked pointing at them and Damien looked to see.

"Yeah, those are the Blacks. They're the Cullen's cousins. Would you believe they are in our class?" Damien asked.

No way, is he sure? I looked at the guy who must be about six feet tall. His skin is in a color of russet although it's a bit lighter. His body is toned and muscular but balanced and his hair is black short with a hint of bronze highlights at the tip. The girl looks similar to the boy except her hair is about short passed shoulder length. The boy laughs when he came in as the girl comes in and punches his arm in annoyance.

"The guy is Evan Black and that's his twin sister Sarah Rose Black, the most beautiful girl… with amazing hair… the smell of strawberries… and perfect smile, in our class." Damien said looking a bit dazed as his eyes were on Sarah as she and Evan joined the others at their table. Damien shook his head to snap out of it and turned back to me.

"Carlisle is like a… foster dad/matchmaker. Who knows, maybe he'll adopt me and pair me up with… Sarah." Damien said as I saw his cheeks blushed. Maybe I'll help Damien with his crush to repay him for his kindness to me. I was giggling softly until I saw someone else who looks like the Cullens walking towards the door.

"Hey, what about him?" I asked and next thing that happened is that everything inside of me just froze as the boy walked in and looked up. This boy is extremely beautiful as the Cullens but not as pale similar to Lucina but a bit more, like his skin is between hers and the Cullens. He looks a bit like her except he has the same ash blonde hair as Bryce.

Damien turned and returned to me snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh that's Lucien Summers, Bryce's younger brother. He's in my Algebra class." Damien said like it was nothing as he took a bite out of his lunch. "One step into the room and girls here swoon over him."

I watch as the guy Lucien sighed walking his way over to where everyone is sitting and sat down slouching with hands in his pockets. He just looked down as the rest of the Cullens were talking. I saw Emmett get hit in the head caused by Rosalie as the others laugh at those two. I was able to pull myself together and turned to Damien.

"Um… are they always like this? You know… distant?" I asked.

"Yeah, they pretty much keep to themselves." Damien said. "They don't really associate with others, or even talk to others unless spoken to. Sarah never notices me and she sits next to me in all of my classes minus Biology." He said sighing sadly.

I turned to look at the Cullens again and saw Lucien in the same position he was in. He was sitting next to Bryce who is sitting next to Lucina on his other side. Bryce placed his hand on Lucien's shoulder as he and Lucina both had a look of concern. I wonder what's wrong. I don't know why but I continued staring at Lucien; he's wearing a thin grey hoodie with black long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue faded skinny jeans, white Converse shoes, his left hand has a digital Calvin Klein watch and his hair is straight and is a bit messy.

I sighed seeing how beautiful he is and the way Damien talks about the Cullens, they must be popular in a way. Obviously they wouldn't like me. No one would like me apart for Damien. No one has. I looked away just the bell rang ending lunch.

"Do you know where Mr. Reed is for English?" I asked him after we dumped our trays.

"Yeah, you take the upper A hall. I'll see you later Luna." Damien said.

"Bye." I said and we went our separate ways to class. I might have gotten a little lost but I made it to my class just as the minute warning bell rang.

"Ah yes, Ms. Snow," Mr. Reed said when I handed him my slip for him to sign. He did and gave it back to me. "You can sit with Mr. Summers over there." Wait what?!

I turned and there he was sitting near the window in the same position he was in at lunch with a notebook and mechanical pencil laid out on his desk. My heart started beating uncontrollably. I might be hyperventilating but I wasn't showing.

I started making my way slowly to my seat hopefully Lucien wouldn't notice. I was wrong when he lifted his head and saw me. His expression was different than at lunch; it changed like he's not depressed anymore and now curious. Oh god no, why? I looked down as I finally made it to my seat and start pulling out my notebook. As it my hair read my mind, it covered my face mostly to prevent Lucien from staring at me.

Class began and I just listen to Mr. Reed's lecture. He's doing all of this like he did nothing wrong. How am I supposed to focus with Lucien next to me? I couldn't even stand sitting this close to him. I saw from the corner of my eye through my hair that Lucien is still looking at me and it started to make me tremble. Why is he looking at me? Oh my gosh, what did I ever do to deserve this?

After what felt like forever, the bell rang ending class and I quickly gathered my things leaving the class before I embarrass myself even more in front of him. Once I was far away from the classroom, I took several deep breaths to calm myself down and made my way to Algebra class.

What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I've never been like this at all. Why does Lucien have so much affect on me? _Why_ should it affect me? Lucien and I are totally different people from different worlds. It's like Damien said, he and the Cullens don't associate with others. Look at him and Sarah. She doesn't sound interested in him. That goes the same for me and Lucien. That's how different we are from each other and the less I see Lucien, the more I will probably realize how ridiculous I'm being having this silly crush. That's what led me to what happened back home in Portland which is why I know what to do after school.

After my final class ended, so has school and I made my way to the main office to turn in my slip all my teachers have signed. I saw the same woman from before, Mrs. Ketchum at her desk talking on the phone. She saw me and told the person on the phone she had to go and hung up as I came up to her.

"Good afternoon Luna, how was your first day? Did you find everything okay?" Mrs. Ketchum asked with a warm smile.

"Hi, my day went well. I do like it here but I do have a problem with my schedule though." I said giving her my slip.

"Oh sure dear, what kind of problem?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I could change the time for my English class." I said.

Mrs. Ketchum raised an eyebrow. "Well what's the matter with that class? Do you have a problem with… Mr. Reed?" She asked.

"What, no I don't have a problem with him it's just… I would really like to have it at a different time if that's possible." I said hoping that's reasonable enough.

"Well I'm sorry dear but most of the other English classes in your grade are all filled, so there's no room. And since you don't have a problem with Mr. Reed, then I can't see why you would want to change it." Mrs. Ketchum said with an apologetic look.

"Can't you just switch my classes, please?" I asked knowing that there was no hope. I was gonna be stuck with this boy for the rest of the year giving me a reason to fail. I guess I might be retaking that class in future.

"I'm sorry dear. Maybe this problem needs to be discussed between you and your teacher." Mrs. Ketchum said. I sighed and thanked her before I left the office. The moment I was out the door, I turned looking up and gasped. Oh no.

There was Lucien standing there staring at me except this time his expression was turn into a frown. I saw through his marine blue eyes that they held an emotion I couldn't quite read. I quickly apologized for almost bumping into him and walked past him and headed to the main door. As soon as I was outside, I took off running towards the bus ignoring the glances from people until I made inside the yellow vehicle. As soon as everyone was in, the bus pulled out of the school parking lot and as it did, I looked out the window to see Lucien coming out of the building looking at my direction with the same facial expression. I turned away and let the bus drive me home, away from Lucien.

* * *

 **Curious about our characters? Get ready for the next update soon. Please review.**


	3. Should've Known

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **First of all, she did it again! Debbie Hicks keeps writing reviews on my stories like she's telling how it should go. Debbie, if that's really your real name, I don't know if you're really a person or some sort of scam guest but please stop! For God's sakes write your own story on your own account. Stop rewriting my stories, I'm telling it, not you! I'm sick and tired of hearing you write about something dark on my stories like hearing Vulcans, aliens or venoms or angels or Star Trek. They have nothing to do with it! I mean come on, my character Damien as an assassin? The rest of you, I'm sorry again if you're reading this because this person is annoying with reviews like it's his or her story. Who owns this story, me! I don't know how else to block this user out of my stories because the system to do that no longer exist and I don't wanna delete my account moving to a different website, not with everything I have called progress. I'll just have to deal with it but I say this again to Debbie, fuck off and stop writing shitty reviews. THIS IS MY STORY, NOT YOURS! Please, I don't like it!**

 **Everyone else, enjoy this chapter update.**

 **During Luna's first day of school…**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Should've Known**

Lucien's POV

The definition of life? Well, let's put it this way, life sucks. I never understood how everyone can be okay with it all. I don't think I'll ever understand the meaning of it.

My name is Lucien Bryson Summers. I'm an eleven year old human vampire hybrid, the son of Bryce and Lucina. Yeah, Bryce and Lucina are my biological parents. I thought it was obvious to you guys. I guess I should explain more about myself.

As I said before, Bryce and Lucina are my biological parents; I was born in Forks, Washington the day before my dad's birthday. It happened after my parents got married. Then there's my grandmother Tiffany who is a kindergarten teacher and my step grandfather Jalen who owns Long Corporation. Carlisle and Esme are my great-grandparents, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Lucas and Krystal are my great aunts and uncles, Jacob and Renesmee, who prefers to called Nessie, is my aunt and uncle and also my godparents and Evan and Sarah are my cousins who are my parent's godchildren. Yeah, I have a big family.

Should I be happy about this? Sure, I mean I have great parents with my half-human half-vampire mother being so loving to me and sending 'I love you' messages in my head with her gift to communicate mentally and my charming father raising me to be a great man and my grandparents where one brags a lot with all the work and accomplishments he's done for the company and not to mention his amazing tacking senses and the other one that knows how to heal with her gift along with seeing through a person's eyes. Along with a compassionate doctor and a woman who loves people passionately as great-grandparents. Then a mind reader, an emotion controller, an aura reader and big teddy bear for great uncles along with great aunts where one has extreme beauty, another with a shield, one who is fast and a crazy pixie who sees it all. Now add a werewolf and a half-human half-vampire who shows you her thoughts as godparents and twin shape shifters as cousins and you could call us a unique family.

Oh yeah, Evan and Sarah are shape shifters just like their father. Evan first phased when he was three years old in a fourteen year old body making him the youngest member of the pack to do so. Sarah also phased about a month later after Evan. At first everyone thought she only had vampire and human traits but with Evan being annoying to her _kinda_ pushed it.

And yet everyone is okay with their lives despite what has gone on… unlike me.

It was the middle of the day on a Monday where the sky is all cloudy at school. My family and I are walking our way to the cafeteria from the outside. It's what we always do at school; meet up after class before lunch and then we find a table to sit together.

"Hey Lucien, you wouldn't happen to know where Evan is, do you?" Sarah asked me as we were walking behind of family who were all paired up talking to each other.

"Knowing Evan, he's probably trying yet again to find a girl to imprint on, and failing." I said giving out a small chuckle as my hands were in my pockets as Sarah joined in laughing.

"He's always hoping to find that certain someone." Sarah said.

"How hard is it for you guys to imprint?" I said.

"You can't choose to imprint. You just never know. Take my dad for example." Sarah said. She didn't have to tell me because the next thing that happened was that I was seeing things through Sarah's eyes that is not happening now.

 _ **Flashback from A Christmas Surprise**_

 _Sarah's POV_

 _"Alice made all the preparations for 'my' graduation party." Grandma said, making air quotations when she said 'my'. "The Cullens felt like they had to go to Seattle to take care of the problem. Edward goes hunting to be at his strongest and I am dropped off to spend the afternoon with Jacob."_

 _Daddy's smile vanished and he folded his arms across his chest._ _What did he do_ _?_

 _"That's when I invited Jacob to the graduation party. Then Jacob told me that he's in love with me and wanted me to choose him over Edward." Daddy was in love with grandma? That is so weird._

 _"You were in love with_ Bella _?" Bryce asked daddy as Jalen, Lucina and Tiffany looked at him with weird looks. Mommy gave daddy a playful glare._

 _"That's creepy weird." Jalen stated._

 _"Then stupid, stupid Jacob kissed me," Grandma said._

 _"Nice! OW!" Russell cried when Dexter punched his arm as grandpa growled at Russell. Boys are stupid._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Lucien's POV

"Not all boys are stupid you know, princess." I said after Sarah showed me her thoughts as our family already went inside the cafeteria.

Sarah has a gift opposite of her mother's. It is similar but how it works is different. See while Nessie shows you her thoughts by touch, Sarah shows you hers without it. You could say she's doing it 'wirelessly' and plus her gift penetrates shields just like Nessie.

Evan has a gift too apart from being a shape shifter. He can read minds just like Edward and Jacob, in his wolf form, but here's how it works. You see Evan can hear thoughts from other shape shifters in the pack when they're in their wolf forms but in human form, he hears the thoughts of humans the same way like a wolf but he only hears and shares the thoughts to only members of the Cullen family pretty much like hearing the thoughts of wolves only. And yes, he can hear my mom, Bella and Lucas despite the aura and shields with his other gift like Sarah's.

"I know, its boys like Evan that act like this." Sarah smiled.

"You two talking about me?" Evan said jumping in between me and Sarah as he flung his arms over our shoulders. "How's it going?" He asked happily.

"It's good. Now get your arm off me Ev, you stink!" Sarah said. Ain't that the truth. Depending on the day, Evan's scent is a mix of sweetness, not really sweet or serious dog odor and today, Evan's scent reek of wet dog.

"Hey, it's not like you smell any better." Evan smirked. Good point. I thought. Sarah smells just as bad as Evan.

"Hey!" Sarah said in offense as she whacked Evan on the arm hard causing him to let go of us as he took off laughing.

"You're dead Thomas!" Sarah said calling out his middle name as she chased after him in annoyance to the cafeteria leaving me behind as I gave a weak chuckle and soon immediately frowned.

How is everyone okay after what has happened? Why can't they feel what I feel? Even Jasper deals with feeling everyone's emotion and yet he's cool with it. He had trouble before since he once had the hardest control of his thirst. Why and how?

I was the last one coming inside the cafeteria. The minute I stepped inside the room, I can hear human girls gasping and soon sighing in such a dreamy way as I can hear their heartbeats going crazy. Looking up, everyone was talking not like they normally do in school; something that was a bit similar when my family and I first came to this school of Lakeville South High.

"Oh that's Lucien Summers, Bryce's younger brother. He's in my Algebra class." The guy I know in that class, Damien Grant said explaining about our 'family relationship.' He's actually talking to someone. Damien's usually the loner at this school. I don't understand why though. He sounds like a nice guy according to Edward and Lucas.

I sighed as I walked my way to where everyone is at. I made it to the table and slouched down in my seat with my hands in my pocket.

"So what's everyone in this school talking about?" I asked looking down.

"Everyone's talking about the new girl here." Lucas said causing me to look up.

"Yeah, from what I heard, she's really something. OW!" Emmett said when Rosalie smacked his head. Does he know what loyalty means? "I was just saying it just in case Evan here is interested." He said as everyone else laughs.

"I've seen her from what Edward here is showing me." Evan said. "She's alright but I'm not sure she's what I'm looking for."

"Who is she?" Sarah asked.

"Her name is Luna Snow." Jasper answered.

"Wow, her name is just as beautiful as mine." Krystal said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Bella asked.

"Her mother Maureen Snow just started working with Carlisle and Calvin over the weekend." Edward answered. "Their family moved all the way from Portland."

"So that's the girl Damien's talking to huh." Rosalie said.

"Well, she's gonna need some major help with her wardrobe." Alice said.

"Can't you just stay out of people's closets?" Krystal asked.

"You already became known as the fashion police here doing it to half the school, and the ones who could barely afford a current look didn't ask for a new look." Lucas said.

I tuned out from my family's conversation as I sighed looking down again. Everyone just has to behave and talk like nothing serious had happened. Way to put up an act.

" _Lucien."_ My mom called to me in my head with her gift. That had my full attention. Having your mother talking to you mentally feels the same as having a conversation aloud. I only lifted my head for a slight fraction so that my mom doesn't think I'm ignoring her.

" _Everything alright, sweetie?"_ She asked me.

I sighed as I replied through my head, _"I'm fine mom."_

I could see from moving my eyes up to see mom and dad looking at each other with concern and then turned back to me as my eyes went down looking at my Converse shoes. That's when dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

" _Must we have this conversation again? Don't lie to us, and to yourself."_ He said to me mentally as I sighed again.

" _Really dad, I'm fine. It's just one of those days with the weather."_ I said back to him.

Did I ever tell you about my gift? I can communicate mentally just like mom but I have to make physical contact. It's pretty similar to how my grandma Tiffany uses her seeing gift. My gift works the same way mom's does. See others communicates mentally to her if she allows them; if she talks to you mentally first then that means you both get to communicate and you can be the first to talk to her that way. The same with me. I have to touch you _and then_ talk to you mentally to allow it because if you touch me and then talk in my head first, it won't work. I've used my gift on the whole family except there was no need to some. Since mom uses her gift without the need of touch I can just talk with her that way and Evan uses his gift on me like I was a wolf.

Also I too have a shield but the thing about that gift is that, well… it doesn't really protect my mind. You see my shield works just like my mom's where it protects all mental conversations but once the mental connection has hung up, the shield is automatically dropped down giving people like Edward with his mind reading gift to have access to my thoughts and I can't control it, at all.

" _Okay, but if there's something wrong, please tell us."_ Dad said. I nodded my head and he let go thus losing the connection. Soon, the bell rang signaling lunch is over and it was time for our next class.

"Ah, can we just go home?" Evan groaned.

"Oh suck it up Evan, it's only two classes." Sarah said.

"Two hours long together! I can't stand them, especially history!" Evan said about his final class of the day with me.

"I'm with you on that buddy." Emmett said.

"Two hours is not gonna kill you guys." Mom said.

"Come on." Bella said as we got up and went our separate ways to class. I made my way to Reed's English class. I doubt there's anything new for _me_ to learn since I've memorized the material with my vampire memory and the fact that I've learned this back home when I was only a year or two years old.

In the classroom, I slouched down in my seat after placing my notebook and mechanical number two pencil on my desk and just stared at it. The desk next to me is empty; been like that since the beginning of the year.

The room started filling up with students coming from lunch. The humans are lucky that they have no worries of what goes on or what has happened. Why couldn't my life be like that? I thought as the warning bell rang. That's when I heard Mr. Reed spoke.

"Ah yes, Ms. Snow, you can sit with Mr. Summers over there." He said and at that moment, I caught a scent that I've never smelled before; apart from the scent of blood that has my full attention, there was also the scent of jasmine in it. I looked up and now what or _who_ I'm staring at really has my attention, like I've never seen it my entire life.

This girl has long hair of chocolate cherry, if that's even a thing, with a triangle shaped face showing a thin peachy lips and eyes in an unusual shape of wide round. She is wearing a plaid green and blue skirt with black leggings with a light brown long sleeve shirt that has a white design pattern at the collar. I saw that she was staring at me in surprised as her heart was beating uncontrollably along with a small hyperventilation as she walked up to where I am sitting. I wonder what's up.

The girl sat down next me pulling out her notebook as her hair covered her face. This must be the Luna Snow everyone's talking about. And… she… really is… something. Can a vampire with a human heart actually beat so loud, because that's what's happening to me. How is it that everything inside me feels like a rollercoaster ride? Is it possible to hear a certain song that's not even from your phone? Why do I feel like I wanna move closer to this girl, more closely than you can imagine? Why am I feeling such a thing?

Mr. Reed started his class but I didn't pay attention to his lesson. I mean I never had since I already knew it but this was different because my eyes were on Luna. Why can't I look away from her? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. What the hell is wrong with me? What is going on here? Is this some kind of torture I've been given? I noticed through her hair Luna's eye moved. No, she didn't catch me staring at her, did she?

I didn't know how fast time went by when the bell rang and Luna quickly gathered her things and left the classroom fast for a human as I just sat there and stared at the door Luna exited. Why do I get this feeling that Luna wanted to get out of the classroom to get as far away from me as possible? Does she… I don't know… hate me? I'm somehow ninety-five percent sure she does. The other five percent is something I doubt.

"Mr. Summers, you don't want to be late for your class, do you?" Mr. Reed called me and I realized that I'm the only student in the room.

"No sir." I said grabbing my things and walked out the door, but not before I heard him chuckling. What could be so funny in that guy's head?

My last class is history and just like the rest of my classes unlike what happened earlier, I zoned out. However, my mind was somehow on the events that happened with Luna. I have no clue why I'm suddenly thinking about her or why her behavior in class is a big deal to me. Evan seems to notice because he's been silent all class period instead of chatting with me with our gifts but he didn't press on.

The end of school came and I was at my locker after school grabbing my textbook I needed for tonight's homework. I was walking my way to the front entrance to meet up with my parents for a ride home and I just passed the office when,

"Well what's the matter with that class? Do you have a problem with… Mr. Reed?"

I stopped when I was dead in my tracks and I don't know why but I turned back stopping at the entrance to the main office. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but my will got the best of me.

"What, no I don't have a problem with him it's just… I would really like to have it at a different time if that's possible." That was Luna. She's talking to the front lady of the office… and she's trying to get out of English class, the class I have with her.

I felt like my face fell and my stomach suddenly feels like I swallowed a ton of rocks. Everything inside of me felt like it's shattered right to the center causing the rest to follow through.

She wants to switch out because of me. I knew it! I should've known. She doesn't like me. This is what I get. It's life's way of punishment for what I have done. It's like something was about to grow but then ripped right out of the ground.

"Well I'm sorry dear but most of the other English classes in your grade are all filled, so there's no room. And since you don't have a problem with Mr. Reed, then I can't see why you would want to change it." The office lady said apologetically.

"Can't you just switch my classes, please?" Luna asked desperately. The more and more I listened to them, the more I wanted to run away from here and never come back.

"I'm sorry dear. Maybe this problem needs to be discussed between you and your teacher." The office lady said. Luna sighed and thanked her. I saw Luna come out of the office with her head down until she came to my direction and looked up. The moment she saw me, she gasped stopping dead in her tracks.

I tried to mask the feeling and expression I was developing but I'm pretty sure she saw it all because her wide round eyes of violet were wide as saucers.

"Um, sorry." She said quietly in a voice I've never heard in my life and went around me walking out the door. The minute she was out, Luna started running as fast as a human could run.

I was soon out the door feeling the air hit my face. I was about to go to the parking lot to meet up with my parents when I saw the yellow bus pulling out and right there at the window seat was Luna as she did to me. She turned away as the bus was soon out of school property and drove off to the road taking her with it.

* * *

 **And there you have the introduction of our new characters. A lot will be happening. What do you guys think? Please review.**


	4. What Really Matters

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So as you can see this is a look into the future after my previous story with new characters including new members of the Olympic coven. They have been given major roles in this story while the original characters of Twilight including mine are more supporting characters so you won't be hearing from them much until later maybe. Enjoy.**

 **Let's see how Lucien's dealing it after school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – What Really Matters**

Lucien's POV

I watched as the bus took off with Luna in it. Everything was dead silent until the bus disappeared and I realized that the parking lot was about to get emptied as students started leaving in their cars and I soon joined them.

"There you are, we were wondering what's the hold up." Dad said when I met up with him and mom at dad's black Cadillac CT6 car. "Listen, I got a call from my editor to talk about my new book and Nessie needs Lucina at work so you go ride with Lucas and Krystal." I guess I forgot to tell you all that dad is a writer under the alias of Bryce C. which the C stands for the Cullen name and mom and Nessie owns a shoe and handbag line called Twilight and their own cosmetics N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics which stands for Nessie Black and Lucina Summers.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Lucien, what's wrong?" Mom asked when she caught my tone. Oh shit.

"Nothing." I said looking down.

"Lucien, what did I tell you about lying to yourself?" Dad asked in a disapproved tone.

"I'm not." I said.

"Lucien Bryson Summers," Ah hell, here we go again with mom using the full name on me. I bet my next allowance that I'm either just in trouble or I get grounded.

When I didn't say anything, dad said, "Okay you know what, we'll talk about this later. We gotta go but we expect you to tell us what's on your mind or I'll have Edward do it for you. And don't think that he won't." Of course not and I was right on the dot.

"Fine." I sighed looking up to see my parent's expression soften. Dad patted my shoulder and got into his car as mom gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

" _I love you."_ She said to me mentally before she got in. As soon as those two took off, I walked over to the white Honda where Lucas and Krystal are already inside.

"Damn Lou, what did you do to piss off your parents?" Lucas asked chuckling when I got in the back seat.

"Can you not call me that? It's kinda annoying." I said kindly.

"That's the idea. At least you know what I've been through with everyone in the family." Lucas said as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove our way to the main house.

"Once again Lucas, you are so much like your dad." Krystal said shaking her head with a chuckle.

"I am nothing like that old man!" Lucas said. I sighed as I looked out the window while Lucas drives us for ten minutes in _our_ speed when he pulled over on the driveway of the three story exterior white house. Lucas, Krystal and I walked inside to see Edward and Evan laughing while Jasper and Emmett were wrestling around on the living room floor.

"Lucas, do your thing." Rosalie said and that's what Lucas did when he held up his hand and shot an aura sphere with perfect timing hitting Emmett right in the face causing him to get off of Jasper.

"OW!" He cried as everyone laughs. "Why is it that _I'm_ the one who gets blasted with aura spheres?!"

"I shot some to the others." Lucas said.

"One time, one time on your lunch date with Krystal and you didn't even shot one at her or Bryce or Tiffany or Lucina–" Emmett said counting off his fingers until he was cut off.

"Well maybe now you know what I have to deal with having you guys annoying the hell out of me for fun." Lucas said. I shook my head as I made my way to the kitchen to where Esme is going over a new house design and grandpa Jalen on his laptop no doubt it's about a new creation for the company.

"Hey Lucien, how was school?" Esme asked. How is she always smiling? Not that it's annoying or a bad thing.

Knowing that saying fine will make it obvious, I said, "Alright." I answered as I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple, one of the foods I can eat.

"Nice try Lucien, but your dad told us of your behavior that's different from before even by your reply." Grandpa Jalen said as I turned to see him looking up from his laptop smirking. Dammit dad, must you get everyone on my case?

"Really, I'm fine." I said taking a bite of my apple and started chewing to avoid talking some more.

"You know if you're gonna keep doing that, you're gonna need another apple because I'm going to be doing this until your parents get home." Grandpa Jalen said.

"Jalen, leave you grandson alone. I think he needs some space," Thank you, Esme. "Until he's ready to tell us." I take my thank you back.

"I'm going outside." I said walking out to the backyard where you could see the woods surrounding it. I leaned forward onto the deck handrail looking up to the sky as I took another bite of my apple.

My mind was brought back to the events that happened today in school, on that girl Luna. There I go again thinking about her. Why? Why should I be thinking about this girl when she doesn't even like me? Why should she like me? I'm nothing but trouble. Something bad always happen to the people I love. I was the reason I almost killed mom when she gave birth to me. She was out for hours. I was the reason this person kidnapped me, mom, Nessie, Evan and Sarah because he wanted to exterminate all hybrids for what one caused the death of his sister. Okay, maybe that there involved people like us but still. And… I was the reason I lost a very close friend of mine six years ago.

" _Yo Lou, get your ass in here. It's really important."_ Evan called me in my head with his wolf-human mind reading gift. Why must everyone call me that? I look at my apple and judging by the core, I must have been out here for fifteen minutes. I chucked the core hard as it flew all the way across the woods and went inside.

"What's up?" I asked coming inside to see everyone including Carlisle who just got home from the hospital in the living room. The minute I came in, everyone was staring at me, smiling. Okay, what just happened here? I thought looking at everyone weirdly.

"So Lucien, heard you got lady troubles." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at me grinning. For some reason, I felt a chill coming from my chest right down to my spine and I felt like my heart just went off beat.

"W-W-What?" I asked.

"From what we're hearing, you got a thing for Luna Snow." Grandpa Jalen said smiling as my eyes widened. I turned to see Evan next to me grinning as my hand went to his shoulder in a tight grip like I wanna kill him.

" _You said it was important!"_ I said to him mentally.

" _It is; it's about your behavior change."_ Evan said. Behavior change?! What behavior change?!

" _You are a dead dog!"_ I said.

" _Like I haven't heard that one before."_ Evan said rolling his eyes as he got my hand off his shoulder.

"In Evan's defense, he wasn't the only one who knows what's been going on with you with his gift." Edward said smiling. "And I'm not just talking about me."

"Your depression finally went away, briefly." Jasper said.

"And I saw that color of your aura before it changed into being, oh what's the word, heartbroken." Lucas smirked.

"Wait what?!" I asked in dumbstruck.

"And you said not all boys are stupid." Sarah said giggling. Well they're not.

"That's because you guy are not telling me what you're talking about, and I'm the youngest here!" I said.

"Well it's obvious he doesn't know because he's experiencing his first time falling in love." Bella said chuckling. What?! No way, I can't be in love… am I? I mean sure Luna is beautiful with great hair, amazing smell,… beautiful eyes,… nice skin, and those lips –

"Dude!" Evan said snapping his fingers at my face and I felt like I was woken up from a dream. Why do I feel warm in embarrassment all of a sudden when my family started laughing?

"I saw that blush, not just from your aura." Lucas said.

"And felt it." Jasper said. Alice then started squealing.

"This is great! Now we just need to find a perfect idea of a date for you two!" She said jumping up and down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, you all are being crazy!" I said. "Besides, even if I am 'in love' with Luna which I don't know, she doesn't like me. I mean you two saw her behavior towards me." I said to Evan and Edward knowing they saw it all in my head.

"I think you might have gotten the wrong idea about her, dude." Evan said sounding serious.

"She's probably having a hard time with the classes for her first day of school." Krystal said suggested.

"After all, this girl and her family have been going through some tough times from what her mother tells me." Carlisle said.

"Just because Luna wanted to switch out of her class you have her with, doesn't mean it's because she doesn't like you." Rosalie said.

"And maybe, and I'm not saying I know, she wanted to switch out because she's too shy near you." Esme said. What? No, that would mean that Luna likes me, but,

"I don't know." I said. Does Luna like me? Why should she? After all, I bring nothing but trouble to the people I care about. Before Edward and Evan could say anything from what I was thinking, I heard voices coming in.

"We're home!" We all turned to see Grandma Tiffany coming in from her school of teaching. At that moment, grandpa Jalen swooped in, grabbed grandma in his arms and spins her around before kissing her. Should I find that gross?

"What, I don't get a kiss from my grandson?" Tiffany said smiling to me. What's up with her? I thought as I went up and kissed grandma on the cheek.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"You tell me with your sudden interest in this girl." Grandma Tiffany said smirking causing my eyes to widen.

"You told her?!" I asked Evan.

"No, I saw it." Grandma Tiffany said.

"Wait, since when did you touch me?!" I asked in surprised.

"I might have _accidentally_ grabbed the wrong shoulder." She smirked. Oh god, kill me where I stand! "So tell me about her."

"Tell you about who?" That's when I caught his revolting stench as he flung his arm over my neck in a hold. "How's it going little buddy?" Jacob asked as I saw him smiling.

"Right now, I'm dealing with your stench. I know you patrol most of the days and you work at the shop but you could take a bath once in a while." I said.

"Then use your human nose." Jacob laughed.

"That doesn't work that way." I said.

"Then neither does my smell." Jacob smirked letting me go and thumped my back.

"So what's going on here? What are you all talking about here with Lucien?" Nessie asked looking at us all.

"Lucien here has his eyes on the new girl at school." Sarah said. That's when my godmother started squealing.

"Oh my gosh, my godson is in love!" She said happily hugging me so tight. "I can't believe it!"

"Wow little Lucien is becoming a man." Jacob said laughing with Evan.

"Guys," I said after Nessie finally lets go. "I! Don't! Know! Okay? This is just too much for me! I just… I need some space, please."

"We understand, we just want what's best for you." Grandma Tiffany said rubbing my arm.

"You deserve this." Esme said. "Fate owes you that." Owes me for what, causing trouble because I'm some sort of bad luck and for what I've done? That's when my parents came in. I'm surprised they came in later since mom and Nessie get out of work the same time. I got a feeling what's gonna happen tonight, and this time I'm one hundred percent.

Night has fallen and soon most of us went off into the woods to our cottage; Edward and Bella for themselves, Nessie and Jacob with Evan and Sarah, my grandparents for themselves and one for me and my parents.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked when we arrived at inside the dark brown modern cottage near the lake.

"Actually, it's our time to hunt." Mom said giving me a warm smile.

"Besides, we want to talk to you about earlier but also to spend time with you." Dad said placing his hand on my should with a smile. Man his charm is powerful than mine. That's one of the things I inherited from my dad apart from the reflexes and the eyes and hair. I got the looks from mom. I agreed to go and my parents and I spent the next hour hunting for animals to feed off of. I settled with a few deers and an elk. Once we were done, we walked our way home to our cottage.

"So what do you guys want to talk about exactly?" I asked on the way there.

"First of all, your mother and I would like to apologize earlier after school for being hard on you." Dad started. I looked at him in confusion. They're sorry? "It's just that seeing you like this before gets your mother worried. And when she gets worried, I get worried, you know that."

"Sorry." I sighed.

"Please don't be." Mom said. "We know things have been rough for you. Trust me, it's been hard for us too, but we all have to do our best to move on with our lives." I guess they're right, if it were that easy.

"And now for the other thing, tell us about you and Luna." Dad said and that caused me to groan.

"Why is everyone so interested about what's going on between me and Luna?" I asked as we were inside the cottage.

"Because we believe that this girl means something to you." Dad said as I sighed.

"Look guys, maybe I do like Luna, I don't know still and if I do, she wouldn't like me." I said looking down at my feet. Everything inside me hurts when I first saw Luna and her behavior towards me. Plus, is it okay to bring her in to the world that's different from hers?

"You don't know unless you talk to her." Dad said as he and mom brought me to my room built for teenage boys and we all sat down on my bed. "Get to know this girl. Who knows, maybe she has a thing for you."

"Yeah, until something bad happens to her like to others I caused. I'm nothing but trouble." I said.

"Lucien, you do not cause trouble to others." Mom said taking her hands in mine.

"Why would you say that? I caused misfortune to others like what happened years ago. And… I almost lost you mom." I said looking down.

"Sweetie, look at me," Mom lifted my head up so that I could look into her platinum eyes. "None of those things were your fault. You couldn't control what happened before and that has passed. Do I look like I'm mad at you for almost killing me?"

I didn't say anything until, "No."

"You wanna know why?" Mom asked.

"What?"

"Because I love you Lucien, you are my son." Mom said. "From the moment I found out I was pregnant, I already felt the love coming from you. I can see the kind of person you're becoming. You are just learning about life. Sure you mess up but you learn from those mistakes. What really matters Lucien is not what you did in the past, but who you are and what you do now."

I felt as if things suddenly were instantly reforming inside me as I just stared at my mom. I just can't believe she still loves me after all I done. Was I really that selfish for how I was behaving just because of what I believe myself to be? I think I should be the one getting all the hits instead of Emmett. Mom and dad both got up and were about to leave my room when,

"Mom," She turned around as did dad when I called her just as they were out the door to see me get up and ran up to her where I wrapped my arms around her so tight. My eyes were leaking of tears as I couldn't form the words out loud.

" _I love you. You know that."_ I said to mom mentally from either touching her or not.

" _I know you do."_ Mom replied as she softly cries wrapping her arms around me. I lifted my head and touched my dad's wrist.

" _Dad, I…"_ I wasn't sure what to say but I didn't have to when he went over hugged me and mom.

" _I know."_ He said. _"We love you. Remember that."_ We stayed like this for awhile before it was time to let go of one of another.

"Okay Lucien, it's that day of the week for bed. You got another day at school and tomorrow might be special, for you." Mom said.

"Yeah okay. Night." I said.

"Good night Louie."

"Mom!" I groaned. She smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving my room yawning.

"Night sport." Dad said ruffling up my hair and followed my mom out of the room. I went to the bathroom, got washed up and changed clothes and turn off the lights before I flopped myself on my bed and began thinking. Maybe they're right. Maybe they're all right. It's time to move forward and give things a go. I just hope tomorrow things turn out okay. For the first time in awhile, I was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **I bet you all have questions of what Lucien's talking about but don't worry. All will be revealed in time. Until then, please review.**


	5. On My Mind

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **While Lucien has overcome his depression, meanwhile…**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – On My Mind**

Luna's POV

The bus pulled up in my street and I got out walking the rest of the way home which was only three minutes away. Once I unlock the door to my house with the key I was given, I closed the door and slid down until my butt fell to the floor with my back against it as I was thinking to myself.

Why? Why does he have to torture me? Why does he have to have so much effect on me? The look on his face when I ran into him was one I definitely was not expecting to see from him. Why did he look upset, or maybe hurt? No, there was no way Lucien heard me talking to the office lady, right? There's no way. You would need enhanced hearing to do so.

Anyway, Lucien shouldn't care whether or not I want to be in that class with him. He wouldn't like me. I don't care what my feelings are for him. That's what got me to be the total outcast who gets picked on from the last guy I had a crush on. Just thinking about it hurts so much.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 12**_

" _Had a nice fall dork?" The cafeteria was filled with laughter while I laid face down on the ground covered in meatloaf surprise and chocolate milk. I never tripped before and that was because he stuck his foot out in front of me._

 _I got up slightly, a little sore from the fall and looked down at my favorite shirt. It was wrecked beyond fixing. I looked up to see Patrick looking smug. Of course he did this; he's been doing this since first grade. He just picks on me for no reason and everyone else joins him. I don't know why he's doing this._

" _What a loser." I heard a boy say._

" _Nerd needs to learn how to walk." Another boy agreed._

" _Looney-Luna is at it again." A girl I knew who I hate so much said._

 _I started crying, not being able to keep it in any longer. A girl can only be put through so much._

" _Aw does the baby need a bottle? I would get you some milk, but you are already seemed to be wearing it." Patrick said laughing along joined by everyone in the cafeteria. I looked at everyone me and turned around running towards the exit._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I shook my head from thoughts of the nightmare. How is it that I had a crush on that guy for so long? Sure, he's cute but it hurts to how he treats me, breaks my heart. I don't wanna go through that again, not that I think Lucien and the Cullens are mean people but still.

I gathered myself up and went upstairs to my room changing out of my clothes into something more comfortable at home. As I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail, I still couldn't help but think about Lucien. It still bothers me and I couldn't help but feel guilty of the possibility to cause that frown on his face at the office. I must be. He was acting different right after English class. I tried to think of other possibilities but they all seem endless.

I looked at the clock to see that mom and Korrina will be home in half an hour. I decided to go to the kitchen to get dinner ready. Mom's more of a better cook but I usually get things prepared when she arrives. Saves the energy she has after work. Tonight's dinner wasn't much actually; all I had to do was chopped the lettuce for salad as the lasagna was waiting in the fridge waiting to be cook. After I was done, I went back to my room and curled up in a little ball on my bed.

Lakeville South High is probably the worst experience in my life. I've never felt more alone than ever. Why is it that I'm the total reject of the school? Okay, I have an actual friend Damien but still. Maybe it's because we're both outcast. Anyway, my situation with Lucien didn't help either. I still felt that ache when I thought of him. It was like the ache you get when you fall in love with someone famous but there' no way in hell you have a chance with them because you're both different people from different worlds and that feeling hurts. Great, first the guy I had a crush on since the first grade picks on me and the guy I'm crushing on now is way out of my league. My new life here in Minnesota just gets better and better every day.

Ten minutes past three, mom and Korrina came home. Two hours later, it was dinner time and the three of us were in the dining room enjoying the dinner mom made.

"… and they all made me welcome cards, even the teachers." Korrina said talking about her first day of school. Of course everyone at her school would like her. What's not to love about her? Plus, I've seen the cards. The students there seem to know that she loves mythical creatures.

"That's good." Mom said. "How did you like your school Luna? Have you made any friends?"

"Well, I met Damien Grant and he's in my Biology class." I said.

"I thought you would." Mom chuckled. "I had a feeling you two would hit it off when I told him of your arrival. Calvin's son is such a nice boy."

"Yeah he is." I said.

"Did you by any chance meet the Cullens?"

I almost choked when I was chewing from mom's question.

"Um… I saw them but never actually… met them." I said slowly. "Why?"

"Oh I was just curious. Their father Carlisle works there with me." Mom said. "You should've seen him. I nearly fainted when we first met. At least he's married because all those nurses couldn't focus with him around but I think they're trying every chance they get."

"That would explain how they all look so beautiful." I said.

"Yeah and yet he and his wife adopted them all. And ten of them are in high school." Mom said.

"Wait, there's more of them?!" I asked. Damien didn't tell me that. Maybe he forgot to mention it.

"Yeah, there's… okay I don't think I can pronounce it right but there's Renesmee. She's Emmett, Edward and Alice's youngest sister who is home schooled. There's also Jacob, Evan and Sarah's older brother working at a shop for cars and then there's Lucina's older siblings Tiffany and Jalen. Tiffany is teaching kindergarten and her step brother Jalen works at Long Corporation." Mom said. Wow, that's a big family. I thought. The question is, why so many?

"Are you sure you didn't meet at least one of the Cullens?" Mom asked looking at me like she was scanning and doing x-rays. Crap, mom has to be very observant.

"Well… actually, I had one of them in my English class, Lucien." I said.

"Was it that hard to tell?" Mom chuckled. "So, what's he like? Meeting you I mean."

"Well… um… we didn't exactly… talk." I said looking at my plate.

"And why not?" Mom asked.

"I don't think he and I would get along." I said.

"Luna, why would you say that?" Mom asked.

"We're just different and I don't want to…" I trailed off what I was gonna say and mom picked it up with a sigh.

"Luna, apart from a job offering I've been given, I did this so that me, Korrina and mostly you could start over our lives, together." Mom began. "I know it's been hard since your father died and your school life was rough because of your old crush. But it's time we move passed that and move on. Your father will never be forgotten but for Patrick, it's time. Time for you to come out of your insecurities and try things. You are a beautiful girl who is strong, loving and confident that's waiting to come out."

"You really think so?"

"I do." I turned to see my little sister smiling to me. "I always look up to you."

"Thanks sis." I said feeling touch.

"Besides, boys are stupid." Korrina said causing me and mom to laugh. This was the first time ever in ages I've had a moment like this. When dinner was done, I helped mom with the dishes as Korrina went to watch TV since she doesn't have homework. The same with me. I watch with Korrina seeing her favorite show as mom went upstairs to take a bath. By the time night has fallen, it was time for bed. So we all said goodnight and went to our rooms.

I came into mine and changed into my pajamas after brushing my teeth. I turned off the lights and climbed into my bed. Maybe mom's right; I shouldn't let my past get the best of me. I still don't know about me and Lucien but I'm not gonna let history repeat itself. What happened in my past will now be put in deep in my memory vault. At least I won't see Patrick anymore now that he's back in Portland. With that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Let's see how it turns out the next chapter. Please review.**


	6. Introductions

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Both Luna and Lucien are ready to move on from their pasts. Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Introductions**

Luna's POV

I woke up to the feeling of something chilly. I looked around until my eyes were on the window. I got out of bed and look out letting out a gasp. It's snowing! I haven't seen snow since I was five. It's like I'm seeing it for the first time ever.

"Luna!" I turned as the door burst open seeing Korrina jumping up and down. "It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!"

"Yes it is." I smiled.

"Come on, let's make a snowman!" Korrina said tugging on my hand.

"There's not enough snow to do that." I said causing Korrina to be disappointed. "But when we're done with school, we can definitely do it." That caused her to smile big and began getting very excited.

After our morning routine, mom dropped me off at school. Everyone on campus seemed really happy about the snow.

"Hey Damien," I greeted coming up to him after second period.

"Hey Luna," Damien smiled. "I see you didn't hit my locker." He teased.

"Yeah, I guess we settled our differences." I said causing us both to laugh.

"Can you believe the snow today?" Damien said as we walked to together to Biology.

"I haven't seen snow in like forever." I said.

"Yeah well you're in luck." Damien said. "It snows a lot here in Minnesota, especially in the winter. Heads up though, seniors love throwing snowballs at lower classmen. You know it was weird this past month with the weather."

"Really?" I asked as we both came in and sat down.

"Yeah, we had a storm in the beginning of the week and then there was this one time when it was sunny two weeks ago." Damien said.

"That's strange." I said. I guess the weatherman can't do his job.

"Yeah well let's hope this snow will make up for lost time." Damien said as class started. An hour has passed and lunch came. When we walked in, I saw the Cullens coming in being chased by Jasper, Bryce and Emmett as they threw snowballs at their family. I did a double take as I watch them laughing, including Lucien. How are they not cold the way they dressed? Damien and I sat together again at a table and just talk about things like the snow and of course running into Brittany.

"Am I seeing things, or is Lucien Summers from the Cullen family actually staring at you?" Damien said looking surprised. What?! Without thinking, I looked down at my tray.

"He's not… mad, is he?" I asked shyly.

"No. What did you do to piss him off?" Damien asked in confusion.

"It's complicated." I said and that caused Damien to chuckle.

"Well whatever it is, he sure doesn't look mad." He said.

"Stop looking at him!" I hissed. Damien snickered and looked away. Okay, so Lucien's not mad at me about yesterday… I think. So why is he staring at me then? Why is this causing my cheeks to feel all warm and red?

"You know, it's a first; I never see a Cullen looking at someone that's not in the family at school." Damien said. "You're lucky to get one of them to notice you."

"I-I don't think there's anything interesting about me." I said.

"You're sure?" Damien asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I hear a lot of students saying positive things about you." What? That's totally the opposite of what I expected to hear.

"You must be hearing things." I said shaking my head as the bell rang ending lunch. Damien and I went off to different classes and that means I would have my next class with Lucien. Once I was inside the classroom, I saw him already being seated. The minute he looked up as I approached my seat next to him, I looked down and sat down pulling out my notebook.

"H-Hello," I felt shivers when he spoke causing me to let out a small gasp. I nervously turned my head to see Lucien actually speaking to me. "Sorry if we've never been introduced; I'm Lucien Summers. You're Luna, right?"

"Um," I cleared my throat to be able to find my voice as I said, "Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you from Carlisle." Lucien said holding out his hand with a polite smile.

"Same here with my mom." I said shyly as I slowly reached out and shook his hand which is warm. How is he okay from the weather? That was not the thing that had me; when I touched Lucien's hand, I felt something like… something just clicked from being reunited. As if he read my mind, Lucien and I pulled our hands back quickly and just stared at each other. Thankfully, Mr. Reed started the class to avoid the awkward silence. The first half of class was on another lecture of the lesson. Then for the rest of class, the teacher gave us a worksheet to answer some critical thinking on the book Of Mice and Men to work on with our partners. That means I might be talking to Lucien some more and I was right.

"So how are you liking the school?" He asked as he wrote down the first answer, without even looking at the book. I looked at his answer on his thinking and it looks well accurate. I guess he's already read this book before.

"It's alright." I said looking at the next question and then flipped a few pages of the book. "It's different from my old school in Portland."

"Is that good or bad?" Lucien asked as I wrote my answer for the question.

"It's… I guess you could say good." I said. Lucien looked at my answer I wrote.

"You should add more detail on your explanation." He said and then turned to me. "So… you and your family came here all the way from Portland because you didn't like your school there?" He asked as I added more thought on my answer.

"Well there's that but there's also the part where my mom got offered to work where your foster dad works so she, my sister and I came here." I said and Lucien wrote his next answer.

"And your father?" At those words, my lips trembles as I did my best to fight off the tears.

"He died of Leukemia before I turned fifteen." I said so quietly that I thought he couldn't hear me but he did when I felt his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry." He said to me so softly that I thought I just melted at his voice. I turned to see him being very sincere about it. "You know, my brother, Bryce and I lost our parents when I was three. We had it rough, mostly Bryce." I nodded my head and wiped away the tears as we continued working the worksheet until we were done just as the bell rang. Apparently, Lucien and I don't have homework tonight because those who didn't finish the worksheet has to finish that at home.

"I don't wanna sound insensitive after that last question but, I just wanna know what happened at your old school to make you come here." Lucien asked as we were out of the classroom. I stopped looking down at my feet.

"When I was a kid, I had a crush on this boy named Patrick Devine." I said. "No one knows about that, not even him. If they had, they've would bully me a lot worse than they had before."

"They… They pick on you?" Lucien asked sounding like he's in pain. I just nodded my head. "Why?"

"I don't know." I said still not looking at him. "Patrick just picks on me for no reason and everyone at school follows him. I was pretty much an outsider at that school. He was right about a few things; I'm a loser, no one likes me and I'm just plain for anyone." There goes the tears again.

Next thing that happened is when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me towards someone gently. I looked up and I nearly fainted to see Lucien hugging me.

"I'm so sorry you went through all that. That guy had no right to treat you that way and to think what he believes you are." Lucien said. "You are _not_ plain and you're not a loser. You're far from those two. If you think no one likes you, then why I am here talking to you?" He wiped away the tears but that caused me to let fresh tears. Why? Why would he care about me? It doesn't make sense… yet it feels so right. After I finished crying, I looked back up at him and took in his short black sleeve button shirt.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You don't have to apologized to me," Lucien said smiling causing me to blush. How? "It's my sister Alice you have to worry about apologizing to. She bought this for me, not that I ask her to." I couldn't help but laugh as he joined in.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"I have Algebra." I said.

"Would it be okay if I walk with you? It's on the way to my history class." Lucien said giving me a smile. I must be dreaming… no one pinch me.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Yes, that would be nice." That caused Lucien to smile even more.

"Oh Lucien," We turned to see it was Brittany who has her auburn hair in curls wearing a blue skirt and long sleeve green shirt where at her chest you could see her cleavage showing which is something she's purposely doing. "You don't need to babysit the baby here." Oh no, what have I done? "Come on, let's go to class together. You can do so much better than this trash." She said batting her eyelashes at Lucien. For some reason, I'm in a mix of feeling scared and wanting to rearrange her face in a bad way.

"Brittany, one, I don't have any classes with you and two, you have no right talking to Luna that way!" Lucien retorted. I don't believe it, someone's standing up for _me_. What Lucien said shocked Brittany as her eyes widen.

"What?! You're saying you pick her over me?! But she's a total low life, a reject!" Brittany said.

"You are just as stupid as you look." Lucien said. I think I was hearing things because I thought I heard a growl. Brittany turned red glaring at Lucien.

"No! The nerve of you! No guy ever says no to me!" She said, maybe half shrieked.

"Wow, then I guess that I'm the first." Lucien said causing me to giggle. Big mistake because Brittany turned her glare to me.

"You bitch! I can't believe you had the nerve to steal my man!"

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"I am gonna make your life here miserable until you're in hell!" Brittany said. Crap!

"You will not do a thing to hurt Luna!" Lucien said to her angrily. "You do that and _you'll_ be the one going to hell! Come on." That's when I felt that sudden feeling again when he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from Brittany.

Lucien's POV

I guess it took me awhile to realize it after getting my head on right but, I think I'm in love with Luna Snow. Even her name is beautiful as she looks. There's just no other word to describe her. Her name, her chocolate cherry hair, her wide-rounded pool eyes of violet, everything is the definition of her being beautiful. Is it possible for a girl like her to even exist? Maybe I should explain what happened.

"You should wear a jacket, Lucien." Mom said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Mom, I'm barely cold due to my vampirism." I said referring to my short black sleeve button shirt with jeans despite that it's snowing today which I love. My skin temperature is colder than mom's but it's a slight warmer than dad's.

"You're also human." Mom said.

"I'm technically three quarters of a vampire and a quarter human." I pointed out.

"Yes but still –"

"Lucina, just leave it. Alice will just criticize either way." Dad said knowing how Alice is fashion critical. Apparently, she didn't as we met up with everyone at the main house and went to school. For some reason, I just want the first few of my classes to speed up and I think I know why.

"So, are you gonna talk to Luna?" Sarah asked as we walked with a few of our family members outside towards the cafeteria looking eager to know.

"I'm gonna try but I'm kinda nervous after what happened yesterday." I said.

" _It'll be alright."_ Sarah said to me from her thoughts. _"Just introduce yourself and get to know her. You already know who she is from my grandpa and Carlisle."_

"I hope you're right." I said.

"I have a knack for that." Sarah smirked.

"You sure you don't have a knack for being stubborn." I smirked causing Sarah to punch my arm. OW!

"Look out!" I turned just to see Evan coming in lifting Sarah up in front of him just as a snowball hit her in the face.

"Hey!" She cried as I ducked one while more came in.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Emmett cried throwing snowballs at us joined by dad and Jasper along with a few other seniors as they started chucking snowballs at us and many students who are making their way inside to the cafeteria.

"INCOMING!" I cried as the women in our family screamed along with some of the other girls as we all ran our way to the door.

"I got this!" I saw Lucas scooping up some snow but through that, I saw his hands growing some aura spheres with the snow covering it and shot them both at Emmett.

"OW! Hey, you cheated!" Emmett said as he, Jasper and dad started marking us as targets throwing snowballs at us.

"Heads up!" Lucas cried as we all made it inside dodging snowballs laughing along the way. Well not all of us.

"You put me down this instant Thomas!" Sarah cried trying to get free.

"Okay." Evan said just letting Sarah go causing her to fall right on her ass.

"That's it!" Sarah said getting really pissed. Uh-oh! I thought as I grabbed Sarah when she was about to run at Evan and Jasper send his waves to calm her down.

"Sarah, the last thing we need is you going all wolf before Lucien has a chance with Luna." Jasper said.

"Hey, it's Evan's fault!" Sarah said as I let go and we all sat down.

"You didn't tell me to put you down gently." Evan chuckled earning a high five from Emmett which earned that guy a slap in the head by Rosalie.

"Thomas." Bella scolded to her grandson. As she began lecturing Evan the reminder of Sarah's 'mini-Sarah temper' with Edward, I looked around until I found who I was looking for and she's sitting with Damien again. And they're just talking about today's weather and this annoying girl that makes wanna vomit what I usually eat. That girl Brittany has been trying every moment to ask me out which we know there is no chance in hell I go out with bimbo like her.

You know today's weather is a first. It has been acting strange for a few months lately and really confuses humans especially the weatherman. Even Alice seemed confused because she would've seen that. Anyway,

"No way," I heard Damien whisper when he caught me staring at their table looking very surprised and then he spoke up to Luna. "Am I seeing things, or is Lucien Summers from the Cullen family actually staring at you?" That's when Luna looked down at her tray.

"He's not… mad, is he?" She asked shyly. Mad? Why would I be mad at her? I thought back yesterday; maybe it was because she was caught wanting to switch out of her class I was in. Okay, so her reason does involve me.

"No. What did you do to piss him off?" Damien asked in confusion.

"It's complicated." Luna said and that caused Damien to chuckle as I turned away.

"Do you know anything?" I asked Edward. He looked at Luna and turned to me.

"It's none of my business and you have to hear it yourself, but not now from what I'm getting at." He said. I guess I expected that. "My advice to you is to give her a good first impression." I nodded my head and turned back to Luna and Damien.

"Well whatever it is, he sure doesn't look mad." He said.

"Stop looking at him!" Luna hissed. Damien snickered and looked away. That's when I saw Luna's cheeks flaming red. I wonder what's that about. I looked at the others and Edward just gave me that look saying 'Like I said' from earlier.

"Okay I know you two know." I said to Jasper and Lucas.

"I don't wanna give anything away." Jasper smiled.

"Sorry but my lips are zipped and this did not count." Lucas said pretending to zip his lips and lock it.

"This brings me back to the good old days with Bella's face color as a human." Emmett said laughing.

"Rosalie," Bella said and Rosalie got the hint and smacked Emmett's head again.

"OW!"

"Enough about my bad luck of a human life." Bella said in annoyance.

"But I always loved that," Edward said pulling Bella close to him. "The blush I mean. I miss that." Bella smiled and kissed him full on the lips. That there caused Evan to gag.

"Oh grow up Thomas!" Sarah said smacking his arm.

"So Lucien, when do I get to meet Luna?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"You _really_ need to slow down on that because all I'm doing is introducing myself, just small talk." I said to her.

"Well that's one way to ruin the fun." Alice frowned.

"No, it's called taking time. That's what most of us were doing before. We got forever in case you've forgotten, you crazy pixie." Dad chuckled.

"And you should in future not 'help' others with their future such as this." Krystal said to Alice.

"Yeah just because you see things doesn't mean it's yours to control." Mom said.

"I make things better." Alice said.

"Better? Remember what you always do _after_ weddings?" Krystal asked referring to when Alice always goes through the women in the family's clothes for the honeymoon that I don't wanna know about. Mom did expect that and she really had Alice there when she and dad got married. Let's just say that those clothes were 'one of a kind.'

"You know, it's a first; I never see a Cullen looking at someone that's not in the family at school." I heard Damien say and I turned my head back to their table. "You're lucky to get one of them to notice you."

"I-I don't think there's anything interesting about me." Luna said. That threw me off in surprise. There's _nothing_ interesting about her? She's joking right? Has she not been hearing what everyone's saying about her? Oh duh, she can't hear like us. Good thing I'm not the only one who thinks that way.

"You're sure?" Damien asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I hear a lot of students saying positive things about you."

"You must be hearing things." Luna said shaking said head as the bell rang ending lunch. That means I have class with Luna next.

"Everything will be fine." Mom said patting my arm as we all got up.

"You got this, no problem." Dad smiled and I know what he was hinting at. I chuckled as mom rolled her eyes and with that we all went our separate ways for class. I came in and see that Luna's not here yet. At least that will give me time to prepare myself before she comes in. If she's comes today that is. Thankfully, she did.

I looked up when I heard her walking towards her seat next to me and Luna looked down when I did as she sat down next to me and pulled out her notebook. She looked nervous, probably from what happened yesterday. Gotta remember what Edward said; give her a good first impression.

"H-Hello," I heard Luna let out a small gasp when I spoke and she nervously turned her head to see me. "Sorry if we've never been introduced; I'm Lucien Summers. You're Luna, right?"

"Um," Luna cleared her throat said, "Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you from Carlisle." I said holding out my hand with a polite smile.

"Same here with my mom." Luna said shyly as she slowly reached out and shook my hand. I felt it and it's feels so soft but that wasn't what got me; I felt a sudden jolt from making contact and we both pulled away in sync. Whoa.

Mr. Reed started the class and he spent the first half of it on another boring lecture of the lesson. The rest of class was to work on this worksheet he gave us to answer some critical thinking on the book Of Mice and Men to work on, with our partners. Since we're working, might as well strike up a conversation with Luna.

"So how are you liking the school?" I asked as I wrote down the first answer no needing to look at the book since I've read it after the first time. Luna looked at my answer and seemed surprised.

"It's alright." Luna said looking at the next question and then flipped a few pages of the book. "It's different from my old school in Portland." Okay, I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked as Luna wrote her answer for the question.

"It's… I guess you could say good." She said. I looked at her answer; its looks good but not enough.

"You should add more detail on your explanation." I said and then turned to Luna. I wonder what happened at her old school to make her family come here. "So… you and your family came here all the way from Portland because you didn't like your school there?" I asked as Luna added more thought on her answer.

"Well there's that but there's also the part where my mom got offered to work where your foster dad works so she, my sister and I came here." Luna said as I wrote my next answer.

"And your father?" That's when Luna's lips trembles as she looks like she's about to cry. Oh shit nice going you idiot!

"He died of Leukemia before I turned fifteen." Luna said so quietly. Now I really got nothing to respond to that except reaching over slowly placing my hand on hers.

"I'm sorry." I said to her softly. Luna turned and I saw her showing tears over her beautiful eyes. I just wanna comfort her more than what I'm doing now but I know that's too fast for a move. "You know, my brother, Bryce and I lost our parents when I was three. We had it rough, mostly Bryce." I said using my dad's story as our cover to the public. Luna nodded her head and wiped away the tears from her eyes. I wished I was the one to do that for her.

We continued working the worksheet until we were done just as the bell rang. Lucky for me and Luna, we get no homework since we're the only ones done. Now the next question but I'm not sure it's okay to ask it.

"I don't wanna sound insensitive after that last question but, I just wanna know what happened at your old school to make you come here." I asked as we were out of the classroom. I stopped when Luna did as she looked down at her feet.

"When I was a kid, I had a crush on this boy named Patrick Devine." Luna said. "No one knows about that, not even him. If they had, they've would bully me a lot worse than they had before."

At first I felt a pang in my heart hearing that she had feelings for another guy but then I felt pain from what I heard after that.

"They… They pick on you?" I asked. Luna just nodded her head. "Why?"

"I don't know." Luna said still not looking at me as the tears were falling. "Patrick just picks on me for no reason and everyone at school follows him. I was pretty much an outsider at that school. He was right about a few things; I'm a loser, no one likes me and I'm just plain for anyone."

At those words, my fists tightened as my teeth were gritting that I almost let out a growl. This guy Luna had a crush on picks on her for no reason at all?! He thinks she's nothing?! How dare that guy treated Luna that way! How dare he made her go through all the pain and hurt she went through shattering everything inside her! If I ever see this Patrick guy, I will so rip him apart! That is if I get out of this treaty. Next thing that happened was something calming me down and I can guess one thing what it was.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered so low so he could hear me as I went over and pulled Luna close to me for a hug. Luna looked up and her heart went off beat for a second.

"I'm so sorry you went through all that. That guy had no right to treat you that way and to think what he believes you are." I said. "You are _not_ plain and you're not a loser. You're far from those two. If you think no one likes you, then why I am here talking to you?" I said wiping away the tears from her beautiful eyes but as I got rid of them, more came out. I'm pretty sure she felt touched of my comfort. After Luna was finished crying, she looked back up at me and then at my shirt.

"Sorry." Luna apologized.

"You don't have to apologized to me," I said smiling and that caused Luna to blush. I guess there is an advantage having my dad's charm. "It's my sister Alice you have to worry about apologizing. She bought this for me, not that I ask her to." I said causing Luna to laugh. This is the Luna that should be treated right.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"I have Algebra." Luna said.

"Would it be okay if I walk with you? It's on the way to my history class." I smiled.

"Um," Luna cleared her throat. "Yes, that would be nice." She said causing me to smile even more. Take it easy Lucien.

"Oh Lucien," Oh no. I mentally groaned recognizing that annoying voice. We turned to see Brittany there wearing an outfit that makes me wanna burn my eyes out. Either you get a new shirt or cover it up. What happened to the dress code policy at this school? "You don't need to babysit the baby here. Come on, let's go to class together. You can do so much better than this trash." She said batting her eyelashes at me. What is with this girl? How did Grandpa Jalen deal with that girl Ariana from his old coven?

"Brittany, one, I don't have any classes with you and two, you have no right talking to Luna that way!" I retorted causing Brittany to be shocked as her eyes widen.

"What?! You're saying you pick her over me?! But she's a total low life, a reject!" Brittany said. Easy Lucien, do not jump on Brittany for insulting Luna.

"You are just as stupid as you look." I said possibly letting out a growl. Brittany turned red glaring at me.

"No! The nerve of you! No guy ever says no to me!" She said, half shrieked to be précised.

"Wow, then I guess that I'm the first." I said causing Luna to giggle which causes Brittany to turn to her with a glare.

"You bitch! I can't believe you had the nerve to steal my man!"

"I didn't do anything." Luna said.

"I am gonna make your life here miserable until you're in hell!" Brittany said. Not with me and my family around you're won't!

"You will not do a thing to hurt Luna!" I said to her angrily. "You do that and _you'll_ be the one going to hell! Come on." I said grabbing Luna's hand and started dragging her away from Brittany Bitch. I laugh at the thought of it.

"You didn't have to do that." Luna said as we made it to the math halls when my next class is at the next hall.

"What, you didn't want me to defend you?" I asked in confusion.

"No, no, it's just… I don't wanna… ruin you and your family's reputation." Luna said looking down. Reputation? That's the last thing my family and I want. We never go for that type of thing in high school. My family already went through that when mom met dad.

"My family and I aren't worried about a reputation." I said getting her to look at me. God, I really love those wide-rounded violet eyes. I could just stare at them all day. "It's who you are that matters, not what you are." I learned that from grandpa.

"Well... then… thanks." Luna said giving me a shy smile.

"Don't mention it." I said smiling to her causing that blush to show.

"What up!" Luna and I jumped when Evan popped out of nowhere and flung his arms around us both. Okay, how did I not pay attention to him coming, especially from his smell? "How's it going?" He asked smiling at us both like he did nothing wrong.

"We were doing fine until _you_ showed up." I said to Evan, giving him an annoyed look, causing him to laugh.

"You must be Luna." Evan said turning to her with a smile. "I'm Evan, Lucien's cousin. Nice to finally meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too?" Luna said more like in a question.

"Love to talk but Lou and I have class together and we do not wanna be late. See ya!" Evan said and dragged me away from Luna. I shyly waved to her goodbye as she did the same before Evan and I turned a corner.

"So I see you two hit it off really well." Evan said as we made it in the history hallway.

"We just talked Ev." I said getting him to let go of me.

"That's the same thing man." Evan said as we entered Mrs. Winston's classroom and took our seats in the very back.

"You should've heard her story Evan," I said. "She's has it rough apart from losing her dad."

"I don't have to, you can just show me." Evan said and that's what I did replaying my conversation with Luna in class and after before Brittany Bitch showed up in my head for Evan to see. I'm surprised how calm Evan was through it all.

"Well you can't do anything about that guy now." He said after I was done. "Just hearing about what he did to her just makes me sick."

"Does that mean I can rip him apart?" I asked.

"Nice try but no." Evan said with a smile. Dammit. "Look, we're in Minnesota now and this Patrick guy is in Portland. So there's no point in making a big deal about him. He can't do a thing to Luna at such distance."

"I guess you're right." I said sighing in defeat as the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Even if he somehow comes here, we can always torture the guy by scaring him to death. Better than killing." Evan suggested.

"If it is better and more _realistic_ to others, then that wouldn't be so bad." I said.

"Just do me a favor, will ya?" I turned to Evan when he asked. "Try not to think so much about Luna, will ya? I don't need to hear you going on and on and on with the monologuing about how you're starting to have a thing for her." He said tapping his head.

"Oh shut up!" I hissed shoving him as Mrs. Winston started the class. I wish I hadn't used my human strength because Evan smirked barely moving an inch.

An hour has passed and class ended as well as school. Evan and I walked together meeting up with everyone at the parking lot at their cars. When we did, I turned to where the school buses are and saw Luna walking up to it. She stopped and looked around until her eyes met mine causing my heart to do a somersault. I waved to her with a smile. Luna blushed and waved back and then went inside the bus. I turned around to see everyone smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Dad said chuckling as Evan, Lucas, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were snickering while all the women were giggling including mom. I feel so embarrassed right now. I thought as we all got in the cars and drove home.

* * *

 **That went well don't you think? Please be patient because this story will have action and drama with a hint of romance. Please review.**


	7. Mysterious Disapearances

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **What happens after school now you ask?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Mysterious Disappearances**

Lucien's POV

"What's she like?"

"Did you ask her out?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Does she know that you're a vampire?"

"Too many questions!" I said grabbing my head like it was about to fall off. If I was fully human and if they keep this up, I'mma past out.

"Girls, leave him alone. They just met and talked today." Sarah said. Thank you, Sarah. "Once things get serious, then you can all ask him millions of questions." I gotta stop thanking people.

I am at the Red Lake Reservation late afternoon after school with Sarah and Evan hanging with the kids of the Quiluete tribe. I guess I should explain about that.

See, a few years back when my family and I moved into Minnesota, what three years ago, Evan, Sarah and Jacob were in their wolf forms patrolling and that's when they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, Washington. This was a surprise to Jacob since he never expected to meet people from the same tribe that's not in Forks so he called the entire family and we met up with those people, the Walkers.

The head of the family is Brian Walker with his wife Mia. Turns out that Brian's great grandfather Vin Walker was once a member of Jacob's great-grandfather's pack however there was a riff between the two since the tribe made a treaty with the Cullens the first time they met with Vin saying how they should trust the Cullens if they are different from other vampires not needing for a treaty. That was not okay with the others since, well, you know. So not wanting to go through with them, Vin and his family left the Reserve and moved to another state which was Minnesota. Time flew by and it was just the Walker family living here with Brian with his wife and two kids. The Walkers trust us on our control and everything but Jacob and Carlisle didn't want to feel such a pushover to the family so they agreed on remaking the treaty which is the same as the one back in Forks; stay out of each other's lands and no biting or changing humans unless the Alpha says so which is why I always have access to come to this land when I'm invited over.

So with the Walkers being connected to us, a new pack was formed after Brian's son phased a year after we moved in Minnesota. Jacob decided they might need more members and since there isn't anyone else from the Quiluete tribe here, he called his pack back from Forks telling them to bring their families here so that their kids will phase and they did.

There's Colby Clearwater, the guy with short black hair with red highlights (turns into a reddish wolf) and Seth and Carly's son. Then there's Derrick Call with short black hair and amber highlights (grey fur with red spot as a wolf) and Embry and Danielle's, Isaiah Ateara but prefers to be called Zay, the other black hair guy with a buzz cut (tawny brown fur in wolf form) and Quil and Claire's and Roxanne Dallas, the girl with short curly black hair (her wolf form is grey fur with white legs and belly) and Nathan and Leah's daughter who is one of the female shape shifters along with Sarah who turns all white as a wolf and then Evan in gold brown in his. Evan is the Alpha of the pack due to his vampire genes and Sarah is second in command. Jacob still phases to keep up his immortality but helps the pack when needed and serves with Brian as leaders of the tribal council.

"Why is everyone so hung up about me and Luna? You all make it sound like we're engaged or something." I said speaking to Sarah and Roxanne along with Sabrina (Roxanne twin sister with long sleek black hair), Stacy (Derrick's older sister with long black hair) and Suzanne (Zay's younger sister with black hair) where we were sitting around on the beach.

"We're just curious." Stacy shrugged like it was nothing.

"We just wanna know how vampires dating humans would be like." Suzanne said.

"Why don't you just ask my parents or one of my other relatives?" I asked.

"That's because one of them wasn't stubborn to become a vampire when he refused and had a crazy red head going after her for revenge, another one didn't nearly died from a hybrid who wanted revenge because he killed his mate and the other having an obsessed creepy perverted ass nearly having the entire police force arresting our family." Sarah said.

"Besides, it's better coming from someone our age." Sabrina said.

"You guys are all like two to three years older than I am." I pointed out as I watch Evan playing soccer with Derrick, Colby, Zay and a guy with short spiky black hair and russet skin, Roman Hobbs who is also a member of the pack. Roman is the Walker's kids' cousin whose parents passed away when he was ten. His great-grandfather Jesse also left the pack with Vin as his follower. Roman's wolf form has blue grey fur.

"Well maybe you should hang with kids your own age." Roxanne said giggling.

"It's not my fault I'm the youngest in the family." I said.

"Hey, at least you weren't being monitored at the time being the youngest to have ever phased." Colby said when he came over to retrieve the soccer ball. "And Evan's first time phasing doesn't count. So, Lucien here's got a crush, huh?" He asked smiling as he playfully elbowed me.

"Must you eavesdrop with your super hearing?" I asked pushing the ball out of his hands.

"Hey, you guys were the ones talking in normal volume." Colby said as Roman retrieved it and came over to us along with the rest of the guys.

"If you guys say something about me and Luna, I swear I will rip you apart. I already had to endure enough from Emmett only." I said to the boys.

"We weren't really gonna say anything, but since you asked," Zay said with a smirk.

"I didn't." I said.

"Honestly Lou, this is totally different of you." Roman said.

"Yeah in fact, this is the longest conversation we all ever had with you in like… ever." Derrick said as he and the other guys laugh.

"Wow, what a record." I said sarcastically as I roll my eyes. "Sorry if I ever bored you guys out all this time."

"So, Luna's her name huh?" Zay said.

"Yep, and this kid here has been thinking about her ever since he laid eyes on her." Evan said snickering.

"Oh ha, ha, yeah, yeah, keep laughing." I said. "You want funny Thomas, I'll give you funny." I said as I quickly got up and tackled Evan who is laughing, ending us both in a wrestling match.

"My money's on Lucien!" Derrick said.

"You're on!" Colby said as I was underneath Evan's arm in a hold while I grabbed him by the leg.

"Hey, that hold's illegal!" Evan said as I was laughing when I was able to get him to fall as everyone else cheers us on.

"What is going on here?" I turned my head and that caused Evan the chance to throw me off of him and pin me down on the sandy ground. I was able to look up to see the long brown hair girl who is Brian's daughter, Daphne walking up to us and by her side is her older brother that has short spiky brown hair who is part of the pack in a black wolf with a white tail, Garret. Colby reacted by running to Daphne to hug her with a kiss. The same with Sabrina to Garret.

In case you didn't notice, those two pairs are together due to imprinting. Garret imprinted on Sabrina and Colby on Daphne much to Garret's annoyance. They're not the only imprinted pairs; Zay imprinted on Stacy, Derrick on Suzanne (that was a weird twist) and Roxanne and Roman imprinted on each other. Only Sarah and Evan were left without an imprint.

"Ugh, must he be here?" Garret said mentioning me with disgust. Yeah, did I ever tell you that Garrett doesn't like me because I'm part vampire? Confused about him? Yeah, he just doesn't like the fact I'm close friends with Sarah and Evan and the pack saying it doesn't work that way despite that my family are 'non-human blood-suckers' he calls us.

"I invited him, Garret. Alpha's privilege." Evan said as he and I both got up as we wipe off the sand from our clothes. Alice will probably kill me for this, not that it's a big deal.

"Yeah well your Alpha rights suck." Garret said. "I'm getting sick and tired coming here and smell him when he's here."

"Well it's not my fault your nose can't handle my smell. You smell just as bad to me as I do to you. No offense." I said to the others.

"None taken." Colby smiled.

"Whatever." Garret scoffed.

"Okay back to before Garret's complaint, what's going on? This is so different than before and it involves Lucien the way I see it." Daphne said looking excited to know.

"Lucien here has a crush on the new girl at school, Luna." Sarah said smiling to me.

"What?!" Garret said as his eyes flared.

"It's not a crush, it's a… it's me being… nice to her." I said feeling warm to my ears.

"That's not the way I heard it in your mind." Evan teased as I gave him a dirty look.

"Oh my gosh Lucien, this is amazing!" Daphne squealed as she went over to hug me.

"No it's not, and get your hands off of her!" Garret said as he quickly rushed over and pulled his sister away from me.

"Would you just chill?" Derrick asked Garret.

"How could you all just be okay of him with a human?!" Garrett asked the others angrily.

"Well we don't want a depressing Lucien for the rest of our lives now do we." Roman said.

"Gee thanks." I said to Roman sarcastically.

"How do we know he can control himself near her and not violate the treaty when he bites her?!" Garrett snapped as Sabrina grabbed his arm and rubs it to calm him down.

"I've been on the diet since I was born _and_ I've been attending school with humans without a problem." I defended.

"Besides, if he were to change Luna so that those two can live together forever, then I give Lucien permission to do so." Evan said to Garret.

"Uh let's not get carried away about that part." I said not feeling sure about Luna becoming a vampire.

"You have no say in this, Black!" Garret snapped to Evan.

"Alpha's permission, genius!" Evan said growling. "Therefore the treaty will not be broken."

"Alpha's shouldn't defend leeches!" Garret said.

"Watch what you're saying about my cousin!" Evan snapped shoving Garret. He stumbled back and shoved Evan back as we tried to break them apart from fighting.

"Dude Evan, stop!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Walk away, walk away Ev!" Colby said grabbing Evan from behind as we pulled him back as much as we could with Derrick getting in between as Zay and Roman restrain Garret. Both he and Evan are seriously shaking as they try to fight us off and I can definitely feel Evan's body vibrating like a cell phone. Ah man, they're about to explode!

"Enough!" We all stopped turning to Sarah who spoke out looking really pissed. I'm surprised she didn't phase. "For Christ sakes, you two are in the same pack!"

"In which I should be the Alpha!" Garret said as we all let go of him and Evan.

"Sorry, but we're not risking you pulling a Sam Uley." Evan said mentioning how Sam once tried to call an attack on the Cullens to kill Bella before she gave birth to Nessie.

"At least he was trying to do something right." Garret said.

"No, he was doing something stupid when he was supposed to protect humans." Roxanne said.

"He was taking his job seriously!" Garret said.

"And that is why you're third in command Garret." Zay said. Garret was about to say something but,

"That's it! Garret, you shut up unless you want me to call our dad Jacob here! You wanna deal with the big wolf who's married to our mom who he was protecting from the guy you idolize?" Sarah asked. Garret just glared at Sarah but I could tell he does not want to feel the wrath of Jacob Black. Trust me, you don't mess with him, especially when it involves his family.

"Garret, just let it go," Sabrina said calmly taking his arm again. "This situation involves Lucien only. Don't start something so rational."

Garret turned to Sabrina and his expression softens. "Fine." He sighed. Well that doesn't surprise me since Sabrina is the only one to prevent Garret from losing his cool.

"So, shall we play?" Colby asked picking up the soccer ball smiling like what happened between me, Evan and Garret didn't happen at all.

"How is that guy your brother?" I asked Daphne as the guys formed a team.

"I asked myself that same question every day." Daphne said. "I once tried to convince my parents that they adopted him from aliens because of his behavior. I got grounded for that." We all laughed at her words and we soon join the guys in a game of soccer.

Around six, Evan, Sarah and I said goodbye and walk home. On the way, my mind has been thinking about the one topic. I know I love Luna but the idea of her becoming a vampire seems… I don't know… doesn't sound right. I mean I don't like the idea of losing Luna when her time comes but come on, this girl is just starting over her new life. She has a family and she went through so much with losing her dad and being bullied by that ass. I still can't get over that. I don't wanna make things hard for Luna than it already has for her.

"Okay Lucien, if you're that concern about Luna's future, why don't you ask your mom, Edward or Lucas about it? I mean they have been through this before or you could ask Alice on what she _sees_?" Evan said sounding a bit annoyed from what I was thinking.

"Sorry, it's just that so many things I come up with lead to different directions." I said.

"Well you do know that if we were to allow Luna to become a vampire, we can always tell her mom and sister about all of this since we're the foundation of the world's peace and civilization. We did make that adjustment to the laws after all." Evan said. How could I forget? Since my family and I are the new Volturi, we made the adjustment of the law where our existence must be kept secret. But if you have a family or anyone you're connected to that are still living, then they have the right to know as long as they keep their word to not tell. That's what my family did to Bella's parents, dad's foster family, mom's family and the Penningtons who grandpa Jalen is connected to due to Elena being his foster sister and his goddaughter Melissa who has a younger brother Ian.

"I guess but still," I said.

" _Everything will be alright. You do what makes you happy."_ Sarah said to me in my head.

"Thanks Sarah." I said to her. "Thank you both." I smiled as Sarah hugged me while Evan thumped my back as we arrived at the main house.

As we came inside to see the whole family there, we also saw Carlisle, Esme and Edward come out of Carlisle's office with a girl with olive tone skin and heavy straight midnight-colored hair.

"We'll contact Marcus and the wives about the situation and we'll see what we can do on our side, Tia." Carlisle said to her. Oh I think I've heard of her; she's from the Egyptian coven. I wonder what she's doing here in Minnesota, by herself.

"Everything will be fine." Esme said comforting Tia. Tia nodded thanking them and saying goodbye to us all before she left.

"What's going on?" Evan asked as everyone else turned to Carlisle and the other two.

"Benjamin's missing." Edward said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He and Tia were in India last week but when Benjamin went off to a market by himself, he never came back." Edward explained.

"Couldn't she have just followed his scent to find him?" Sarah asked.

"She did but when Tia caught up to his scent, it stopped, like Benjamin just disappeared from where he stood." Edward said.

"Can't Demetri find him?" Bella asked as everyone joined in. Yeah I mean he once returned to that coven after being freed from the Volturi and then a few years later, he left with his daughter Jemma and her mate Raymundo but they still keep in touch.

"She tried that but Amun couldn't get a hold of him for some reason." Carlisle said.

"Is it that bad?" Mom asked.

"Hearing Tia's story, it doesn't sound like a coincidence." Lucas said. Man, disappearances and weird weathers, why do I get a sudden vibe that something's not right?

"It's happening again to us isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"With us, many things are happening, especially with us being the new Volturi." Jasper said.

"Hey it's been a while since I was able to rip someone apart so it's definitely worth something. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie slapped his head.

"Krystal, did you catch Benjamin's scent?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah, I picked it up before Tia left." Krystal said.

"Good, see if you can find him with that. Jalen, you track down Raymundo. You find him, you should be able to find Demetri and Jemma." Carlisle said to grandpa.

"No problem… I hope." Grandpa Jalen said.

"While you're at it, see if you could both find anything unusual." Alice said. "Lately, I don't see anything out of the ordinary in my visions but if the weird weather we've been having here and Tia's story relates in any way, it could mean that something's up in our world."

"I sure hope not." Sarah said.

"We might as well get going." Grandpa Jalen said.

"Be careful." Grandma Tiffany said giving grandpa a kiss as Lucas did the same with Krystal.

"We'll be fine." Krystal said.

"Yeah, you got nothing to worry about, especially me." Grandpa Jalen said bragging as Grandma Tiffany slapped his chest. And with that, those two left the house.

"So what's been happening with you three?" Nessie asked us.

"Well there's Garret being Garret, _again_ ," Sarah began causing Jacob to shake his head. No doubt she showed Jacob what she saw today.

"And Lucien wants to ask Edward, Lucas and Lucina about how they dealt with falling in love with a human and plus the future of the Mr. and Mrs. Summers." Evan said teasing at that last part as I shoved him on the shoulder.

"Should I be giving him 'the talk?'" OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper smacked his head. I do not wanna know.

" _No you don't son."_ Dad said to me when he placed his hand on my shoulders while chuckling.

"Lucien, I can tell you're having struggles with you wanting Luna, even though she's human, but you shouldn't be worried about the kind of relationship you want to have." Lucas said.

"Things have changed since we became the rulers of our world Lucien, and we made the change for those vampires falling for a human. We do it for what the humans want." Edward said.

"Then you should've turned me into one, years ago." Bella said laughing.

"That's totally different." Edward said to her.

"You have nothing to worry about Lucien." I turned when Carlisle spoke. "I know you've been told about Luna's life and she's been having things hard, and you have too. I can tell you'll both find what you're both looking for and that is each other."

"You deserve this." Esme said.

"We just want you to be happy, my favorite hybrid great-nephew of mine." Rosalie said smiling to me.

"Hey!" Evan said.

"What, he's not the one with multiple smells." Rosalie said as Jacob laughs. "It is better than this mutt here though."

"Hey!" Jacob said causing us all to laugh.

"Everything will be just fine, Lucien." Grandma Tiffany said.

"Yeah because I don't wanna deal with your depression again after so long." Jasper said. I turned when I heard mom crying.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked.

"I can't believe my baby's in love." She sobbed as she went over to hug me tightly.

"Now you know how I feel, Lucina." Tiffany chuckled as I hug my mom back.

" _Mom, please don't cry. For the record, I'm eleven now in a fifteen year old body."_ I said to her.

" _But you're still my little boy. For heaven sakes you drive now."_ Mom said. Did I forget to mention I got my license when I was six? The same with Evan and Sarah. Jacob refused one point to teach Sarah to drive. You know how dads are to their daughters. Sarah is Jacob's princess.

" _You'll always be my little boy."_ Mom said.

" _You're the best, mom."_ I said.

"Are you two done with the mind conversation? OW!" Emmett cried and mom and I broke apart to see Lucas with his hand up facing Emmett.

"It's not their fault they have ways with their gifts and you don't." Lucas said as the rest of us laughs. I really love my family.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please review.**


	8. Try

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Fingers crossed how things will go for Lucien and Luna.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Try**

Luna's POV

Today at school has been so… unreal. Never have I imagine Lucien Summers of the Cullen family would actually talk to me, let alone comfort me along with standing up for me. Everything about him makes me fall in love with him more than I thought. Yes, I am in love with Lucien Summers but the chances of him having feelings for me are slim. At least he's nice to me.

The events of what happened really made my day. Mom notices the changes of my behavior throughout dinner and Korrina was giggling the whole night. I felt a bit red when I had a sneaky feeling she notices it involves Lucien.

That night, I actually had a good sleep, and that's because I dreamt of Lucien.

The morning was the same routine at home and the same when mom dropped me off to school. What's different there was what happened after second period.

"H-Hi Luna," I jumped when I was surprised to hear it was Lucien.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lucien said.

"N-No, no, you didn't scare me, I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm good, nothing new." Lucien said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm doing great now." I said causing my cheeks to burn as I look down. Oh please say that Lucien didn't catch that part.

"Cool, um listen, Luna, I uh… uh I was wondering if, um would you, I mean if you, uh…" Lucien was stuttering while trying to ask me a question.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, would you like to… sit together at lunch, just you and me?" Lucien asked and that made me froze. My heart must have pounded very loudly. Did Lucien Summers asked _me_ to sit with him at lunch? What am I supposed to say? How do I say it?

"W-W-With you?" I asked to be sure.

"Um, if you want to." Lucien said.

"But… what about your family?" I asked.

"They can last a few minutes without me." Lucien said with a small smile as he chuckles. "Well… what do you say?"

"I'd love to but… it's just that Damien sits with me and before I came, he's a loner," I said.

"What about me?" Lucien and I turned when Damien spoke coming up to us and had a surprised look on his face. "Oh, hey Lucien."

"Hey Damien." Lucien said. Damien looked at him and then at me then back and forth between us.

"Uh, so what's going on here?" Damien asked.

"Well Lucien invited me to sit with him at lunch but I didn't want to leave you alone." I said.

"Oh! That's fine, I actually have some work to do in the library. So you two can go ahead." Damien said smiling.

"Well, okay then, I'll have lunch with you." I said to Lucien.

"Great." Lucien said smiling.

"Well then, now that that's settled, Luna and I should get to class. See ya Lucien." Damien said.

"Laters." Lucien said as Damien and I walk our way to Biology. The minute we made it into the classroom and sat down, the questions began.

"Okay, care to explain to me since when you and Lucien became a thing?" Damien asked smiling.

"Shh!" I hissed and looked to make sure no one was listening. "No one needs to hear that you know."

"I'm sure everyone will know at lunch time." Damien said chuckling as I had the face of embarrassment. "So how did it happen between you and him?"

"What are you, a gossip girl?" I asked causing Damien chuckled. "But if you really want to know, he just suddenly talked to me since yesterday in English class."

"I thought so." I looked at Damien curiously at what he meant. "Sounds to me like Lucien has a thing for you." He said causing my eyes to widen.

"What?! N-N-No, he doesn't." I said looking down.

"And why not?" Damien asked.

"Why would Lucien like me? I'm…" I trailed off remembering the words Patrick said about me; being ugly, a reject and someone no one loves.

"Look, whatever you're thinking about, don't try to doubt it with Lucien. If he wants to have lunch with you, seize the opportunity. Give it a chance with him." Damien said.

"I'll try." I said as the bell rang starting class. An hour passed and soon it was lunchtime which means I'll be having it with Lucien. I can't help but feel nervous about this. Damien wished me luck as he went to the library and before I entered the cafeteria, Lucien was there waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Lucien asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah." I said. And with that, Lucien and I walked inside the cafeteria. The minute we stepped in the room, heads turned in our direction. I couldn't help but feel really embarrassed being the center of attention as everyone was staring at us.

"Um… everyone's staring at us." I whispered to Lucien.

"Don't worry about it." Lucien said. "Besides, I wouldn't call being shocked as staring." He chuckled as we walked our way to the line to get our lunch. I just bought lemonade and a salad. I looked at what Lucien got and was surprised that he only got an apple.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him after we paid our lunch and went to find a table.

"Not really," Lucien said as we found a table and sat down, facing opposite of each other. "I'm on a special diet. So is my family, minus our cousins. They eat how their stomachs ask for. Well how Evan ask for." He snickered.

"Um, you know your family's watching us." I said pointing to how the whole Cullen family sitting together is watching us like we're putting on a show. Lucien looked over his shoulder and gave his family an annoyed looked causing Evan and Edward to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I guess they're really interested in what goes on with me. Alice is beyond excited hoping to meet you." Lucien said when he turned back to me.

"Should I know what to wear so she doesn't go all… fairy godmother on me?" I asked and that caused Lucien to chuckle again.

"You heard about that huh." He said trying to calm down from laughing.

"A birdie told me." I said causing him to laugh more.

"Don't worry about her. I warned her about the last time she meddled with someone's wardrobe." Lucien said chuckling and I joined in. There was silence for two minutes as I ate my salad while Lucien only took three bite of his apple.

"So… why did you invite me to lunch?" I asked.

Lucien smiled as he said, "I'd like to get to know you know."

"But why?" I asked.

Lucien looked down shyly as he plays with his apple. "Well, I actually… want… to be… your friend."

"M-M-M-Me?" I stuttered. Lucien looked up facing me.

"Yes."

"You wouldn't want to be friends with me. I'm just a… a nobody. And I don't want to bring your guys' status down." I said.

"I told you, my family and I don't care about our reputation. We showed that to students at the last school we went to before we came here." Lucien said and that's when I felt that spark when he reached over and gently grabbed my hand. "And also, you shouldn't be putting yourself down because of what… he said."

This is so not real. I mean I want this but I didn't think it could happen since Lucien and I are so different if you know what I mean. Part of me says to go for it but the other part is holding me back feeling unsure, not that it's being negative.

"Luna, I really like to get to know you, to be your friend." Lucien said. I thought for a minute until,

"O-Okay. I would like us to be friends too." I said with a shy smile causing Lucien's to be bigger which made me blush. "So… what do you want to know about me?"

"Your birthday, favorite color, what you listen to, your family," Lucien said and that's what we did spending the whole lunch time with me answering Lucien's questions as he told me about himself. We even talked during English class when we have to work together. I was beginning to feel comfortable talking to Lucien. Getting to know him makes me love him more, but does he like me?

"I guess I'll see you later." Lucien said when we arrived at the math halls.

"Bye Lucien." I said as Lucien waved walking away before he disappeared in the other hall. After staring at the spot where he disappeared, I pulled myself together seeing that I'm the only one in the hallways with one minute left before class starts and went off to my class. But before I did, I turned around and froze facing her. Oh no.

Without warning, she covered my mouth as her friends grabbed my arms dragging me far away from my class towards an empty classroom and soon I was let go only to get struck in the face. OW!

"You bitch! I can't believe you had the nerve to steal my man, especially when you asked him out to lunch!" Brittany said as I received another punch causing me to fall. That's when they started kicking me and soon I was crying. It was all too familiar but worst than what Patrick did to me.

"Oh is the baby gonna cry? Well you should have thought of that before you try to steal my man! You should've known that Lucien doesn't like you and he's only talking to you out of pity! By the next day, he'll just leave your sorry ass, you'll see!" Brittany said. At those words, I stopped crying because something inside was different before. I would've back down and stay quiet letting people bully me but this time however part of me was ready to come out, standing up for myself the same Lucien had for me.

"You're wrong!" Brittany and her friends froze. "He's not talking to me out of pity. He actually wants to be my friend but I wouldn't expect you to understand since you believe you get everything you want just because your family works at a radio station. Just because they work for celebrities doesn't mean you're one so that you hurt other people."

I shouldn't have opened my mouth because all three of them just laughed.

"Please, you really think Lucien, Lucien Summers of the Cullen family, wants to be _your_ friend?" Brittany asked in disgust. "You're just an ugly bitch who isn't loved by anyone! You don't deserve to be at this school!" That struck a chord. What if she's right? What if Lucien really doesn't like me at all as well as the whole school, even Damien.

I was so distracted from the what ifs that I was brought back to reality from the beatings Brittany and her friends continue. That's when I got kicked in the head and I faded into a painless black.

Lucien's POV

I can't believe I actually had lunch with Luna Snow. It all seems unexpected to me but I made it happen. Okay, so I was a little… OKAY! I was really nervous when I asked her out to lunch and then I was a bit hurt when she was unsure until she told me about Damien but as if Damien read my mind, he's cool with me having lunch with Luna. Something tells me he only did that for Luna. If that is true, then I should thank him for it.

Sitting at lunch with Luna was nice minus the one thing and I'm not talking about how everyone is talking about me having a sudden interest in Luna. Most of guys here were shocked and disappointed that I asked her before they did which gave me a twinge of annoyance and I have no clue why. The girls were all… okay most of them were giving Luna jealous looks or the possibly of wanting to kill her. That better not be true. Anyway, the one thing that would've been nice if my family wasn't WATCHING US! Man you hear the news about me and Luna having lunch together and the family thinks we're about to put on a show.

 _Anyway,_ I got to really know Luna apart from her past of being bullied by the ass she had a crush on and her father's death. She loves pop music, her favorite color is purple and I can see why because I like it too… now, and she loves dancing. I actually wanna see her dance and I don't care how slow it looks through my eyes. I really wanna catch every movement of her moves. I could watch her dance all day.

"Would you stop that?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat when Evan whispered to me. Well to me it sounded like a shout in a way in normal voice. Its history now and Mrs. Winston was going over a slide show of past events. Should it matter?

"Sorry, can't help it." I whispered.

"Dude, you're really hooked about Luna." Evan said.

"Well Emmett was right, she really is something." I said thinking back learning everything about Luna.

"You really like her, don't you?" Evan said. From his tone, he was being serious.

"Yes."

"Congrats man," Evan said thumping my back sounding genuinely happy. "I haven't seen you like this in six years."

"But I don't know if Luna feels the same way about me." I said. There's that topic again. Does a girl like Luna would really like me? "Does Edward know?"

Evan just looked at me like I was crazy. "Just because Edward and I hear things that people couldn't, doesn't mean we go gossiping around like old women. You go find out about that for yourself." I expected that.

"Great, now all that's left is _how_ I tell her." I said causing Evan to chuckle until he stopped and looked away from me. His expression changed suddenly making him look like he's lost but I know one thing that's going on.

"Evan, what's up?" I asked. Evan took a moment before he turned to me.

"Alice just had a vision." He answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

Evan hesitated until he said the word. "Luna."

No, what could've happen to Luna? Is she hurt? Sick? Did she faint? Is someone harassing her, or worse?

I grabbed Evan's shoulder and used my gift.

" _Show me."_ I said and that's what Evan did, reluctantly.

 _First person I saw was Brittany and two of her friends and all of them were kicking and beating up Luna, telling her things that are not so pleasant. Luna then stood up for herself but not long enough as the beating continued until Brittany kicked Luna's head knocking her out cold and soon the three dragged Luna locking her in a janitor's closet._

I almost cracked seeing Alice's vision Evan saw. How could this happen? How did Alice not see that sooner? It happened right after I left Luna dropping her off to her classroom.

Before I could say anything, Evan hit me on the back of my head sending me down on my desk. OW!

"Mrs. Winston, Lucien's not looking too good. Can I take him to the nurse?" Evan called.

"Yes Evan." Mrs. Winston said and soon I was being carried over Evan's shoulders as I pretended to be ill until we were out of the classroom and out of the hall.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." I said after Evan puts me down.

"Sorry, thought it would be more dramatic." Evan said. "Come on!" He said and both of us started running (well walking to us) in the halls until we ran into Edward.

"Alice told me. This way!" He said and led us to the janitor's closet I saw. Seeing that it's locked, Evan yanked the door open with his strengths.

"Luna!" I cried seeing her unconscious on the floor all covered in bruises as I came to her side and pulling her to me. "Luna, are you okay?! Say something?!" Nothing, not a sound. I can't believe that bitch! How could she hurt such an angel like Luna? She's probably worst than this Patrick.

"Call Carlisle and tell him what's happened. I'll get help." Edward told Evan before he went off as Evan pulled out his phone and started calling. Luna, please be okay.

Luna's POV

I felt like I was floating around with no control, weightless to be précised. There was not a single sound to be heard… until a beeping sound can into hearing. I slowly opened my eyes in a tiresome way and it took awhile for me to see things in focus. I looked around when I felt something on my hand and saw Lucien sitting near me holding my hand. It felt so… comforting.

"Luna, you're okay?" He asked.

"Not exactly," I said feeling so much pain. "How bad is it?"

"You got a lot of bruises and a concussion but Carlisle was able to fix you up no problem. You were only out for like an hour I think. You really had me worried there." Lucien admitted.

"Sorry, Brittany and her friends did it." I said feeling like I should tell him.

"Just tell us who else was involved and we'll make sure they're caught." Lucien said. I nodded my head as I told him the other two that assisted Brittany in the beating.

"Where am I?" I said looking around.

"Well in case you didn't figure it out, you're at the hospital, the one where our parents work." Lucien answered feeling nervous about the last part and I understand why.

"Does my mom know?" I asked knowing what the answer is.

"Yeah, the minute we got you in, your mother saw it. She had to go back to her shift but she'll see you soon." Lucien said.

"So, who found me?" I asked. Lucien looked a bit tensed but calmly said,

"Evan and I did. We were out during class and we ran into your teacher noticing your absence asking to know where you are since I was the last person you were with. We looked around until we found you in the janitor's closet." He explained.

"How did you find me there?" I asked.

"… It's mostly common for students to lock someone there after knocking them out." Lucien said.

"Oh." I said. There was a knock on the door and soon my mother came in.

"Oh my goodness Luna, you're awake!" She cried as she ran over to hug me.

"Ouch, mom, it hurts." I said when she was hugging me so tight.

"Oh sorry," Mom said letting me go. I saw that she is still wearing her work clothes. "What happened? All I got was that Lucien found you in the janitor's closet."

"I got beaten by Brittany and her friends just because she thinks I'm stealing Lucien from her." I explained.

"FYI, Brittany and I are not will we ever be a thing." Lucien pointed out. Mom looked like she was about to have panic attack for some reason until she calmed down.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were gonna say that Patrick was the one beating you but that was a force of habit. Plus I would've known if Patrick was here since his mother was in the same department as me." Mom said. Yeah that would've been true since Patrick's mom is also a doctor where my mom used to work.

"And again, I really wanna thank you Lucien for what you did for Luna." Mom said turning to him.

"It was nothing really." Lucien said causing mom to give him a hug. There was another knock on the door.

"Do you mind if I come in?" We turned to see a man with short straight chestnut brown in a lab coat holding a clipboard in one hand.

"Hello Luna, glad to see you're awake." He said smiling as he walked in.

"Luna, this Dr. Calvin Grant, Damien's father." Mom said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Dr. Grant." I said to him.

"Nice to finally you. And just call me Calvin. Any friend of my son's, well only friend, is a friend of mine." Calvin smiled. "Anyway, I just came in to do a quick examination on you to see if there's anything else wrong apart from your concussion, just to see if you're alright."

"Okay." I said and let Calvin do his thing making sure I could still hear and see things, the basic stuff.

"You're all good. Nothing serious but you won't be out until tomorrow." Calvin said after he was done and I nodded my head.

"Well, I should give this report to Carlisle. Oh yeah Maureen," Calvin turned to my mom. "Can you fill in for Dr. Duncan? She has a patient with a fishing hook in his lips but she had a family emergency she had to attend to." Okay, ouch. That's gotta hurt.

"What?! But it's almost three o'clock and I need to go pick up Korrina from school." Mom said.

"I can pick her up." Lucien offered causing me and mom to be surprised at his offer.

"Oh Lucien, that's nice of you but I can't let you go through all the trouble for it." Mom said.

"It's no trouble really. I got my license in December so it's all good." Lucien said giving mom a smile.

"Well okay, just let me give you a note so that they can allow you for it." Mom said and Lucien nodded.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, I should get going. Nice meeting you Luna. Good to see you again Lucien." Calvin said and then left with mom after she gave Lucien a signed note.

"Well, I better go." Lucien said causing me to be sad.

"Um Lucien… will you come back?" I asked. Lucien turned to me and smiled.

"I was planning on doing that. I'll pick up your sister and bring her here." Lucien said causing me to almost burst into happiness. "I'll be back." He said and left afterwards leaving me alone. Just me and this machine making all the noises. Wow, lying in bed in the hospital sure is boring. I thought.

Instead of listening to that annoying beeping machine and I thought back on earlier between me and Lucien. It's true that nowadays people would lock someone away in a closet after knocking them out although Lucien's expression before he told me got me curious. Could he be lying to me about how I was found? Why would he do that though? Could I would be right and Lucien really does care about his reputation at the school? Does Lucien really wanna be my friend? What if Brittany was right this whole time? No, I can't let history repeat itself on me.

"Luna," I jumped when I saw someone who I was surprised to see at my door.

"Damien? What are you doing here?" I asked as Damien came inside and sat near my bed.

"Well one, my dad works here, two, I always come here after school so that dad and I go home together and three, I wanted to see how you're doing." He said.

"I'm doing well, minus the pain." I said and looked at the clock. Wow, I can't believe it's been half an hour since I was left alone in the room.

"That's good to hear. Dad told me what happened to you. I can't believe Brittany would go that far to a student." Damien said shaking his head.

"I told you I became her favorite." I said causing us both to laugh.

"You're lucky Lucien was the one who saved you. I saw his face after school. He looked really worried about you and all." Damien said and that caused me to frown.

"Yeah, it's great of him for doing that. He's… amazing." I said.

"You like him don't you?" Damien asked.

I didn't say anything until, "I do. Actually, I'm… falling for Lucien."

"But," Damien said catching on.

"He doesn't like me. It doesn't make sense for him to feel what I feel." I said sadly.

"You sure? Because I've known Lucien long enough and I have never seen him at all like this since you arrive. It must mean something." Damien said.

"Maybe he's only talking to me out of pity." I said.

"What if you're wrong?" I gasped at his voice and Damien and I turned to see him appearing outside the door holding a bouquet of violet roses in his hands.

"What if I have feelings for you?" Lucien asked anxiously.

* * *

 **This should be good. Find out on the next chapter. Please review.**


	9. A Chance

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, Luna was beaten by Brittany but saved by Lucien. Luna confesses to Damien that's she's in love with Lucien and Lucien overhears her saying he feels the same for Luna. Let's see how it turns out. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – A Chance**

Lucien's POV

I feel like wanting to beat myself up for what happened to Luna. Because of what happened, Luna is now lying bed with bruises, even though she still looks beautiful, and a concussion. I feel as if it was my fault even though I got her out of the closet with help. I just stood and watch with Luna's mother Maureen by my side as Luna was being examined by Damien's father Calvin. I was relieved that there was nothing major with Luna but she has to stay here at the hospital until tomorrow afternoon. Then Calvin told Maureen that she has to take someone's shift but she has to pick up Luna's sister Korrina from school. Since I have my license on my sixth birthday (even though mom worries about me driving, a mother thing) and I have a car, I offered to pick up Korrina for Maureen. She agreed and gave me a note so the school faculty knows. I told Luna I'd be back and left her room walking out of the hospital until I arrived at the parking lot towards my blue Chevrolet Malibu. Funny thing is I'm pretty sure Alice saw that and drove it here for me. I guess there are some good things having a psychic for a great-aunt.

About ten minutes later in my speed, I arrived at this school Saint West Elementary and went to the parent pickup area as students were waiting for their parents to take them home. I went up to this faculty giving her the note Maureen signed and she nodded her head in approval and called her.

A little girl with long dark red brown hair holding a stuff grey wolf came over to us. She looked at me, then at the faculty and then back at me in curiosity.

"Hello, you must be Korrina." I said to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lucien; I'm a friend of your sister Luna. Your mother gave me permission to pick you up since she got called in at work for an emergency and Luna is in the hospital as well, in bed." I explained.

"Is she okay?" Korrina asked worriedly.

"She's alright thanks to my uncle. So… are you ready to go?" I asked.

Korrina smiled big as she said, "Okay!" Okay, that was odd but alright then. I thanked the faculty and led Korrina to my car opening the door for her to sit in the back seat.

"If you don't mind, I wanna make a quick stop to buy something for your sister." I said as I got into my driver's seat and turned on the car causing the engine to let out a soft purr. Korrina gave the okay and she pulled out a notepad and color pencils and started drawing something and I'm taking a wild guess what it is.

I arrived at the floral shop and looked for the kind of roses to get for Luna. That's when I decided to buy a bouquet of violet ones. After I paid for it, I returned to my car to see that my guess was correct seeing Korrina finish her drawing of her card for Luna wishing her to get well in colors with fairies, princesses, wolves and other of those mythical creatures. Damn, for someone so young, this girl is quite an artist. I'm sure she and Krystal would get along well.

We arrived at the hospital and Korrina and I started heading our way to Luna's room with me holding the roses and Korrina having her backpack on and card in one hand. With each step towards our destination, my thoughts were back on to what happened to Luna. Brittany beat her up and from I can tell it's because I'm starting to have feelings for Luna and Brittany blamed it on her and you saw the results. It's happening all over again. Bad things happen to the people I care about. I'm like a magnet for bad luck to people. A girl like Luna shouldn't be with a guy like me. If she likes me that is.

"You like him don't you?" I stopped just as I arrived at Luna's door when I heard Damien's voice. I forgot he comes here after school so that he and Calvin can go home together. Korrina did the same looking like she loves to eavesdrop. I was about to tell her off but then I heard Luna speak.

"I do. Actually, I'm… falling for Lucien."

I nearly exploded with happiness. My heart somehow did a back flip. She likes me? No, she doesn't like me, she's… in love with me. I can't believe it; Luna Snow, the most beautiful human girl I have ever met is in love with me? But how could she? She's only known me for two days now. Well at least I know now that she likes me as well.

"But," Damien said. Wait, but?

"He doesn't like me. It doesn't make sense for him to feel what I feel." Luna said sadly. What?! Luna doesn't think I like her? What the hell gave her that idea?

"You sure? Because I've known Lucien long enough and I have never seen him at all like this since you arrive. It must mean something." Damien said. Whoa, I didn't know Damien notices the patterns on me. And I thought humans wouldn't catch on.

"Maybe he's only talking to me out of pity." Luna said.

"What if you're wrong?" I said causing Luna to gasp as I showed myself to Damien and Luna.

"What if I have feelings for you?" I asked anxiously directly to Luna.

Luna's POV

I froze at Lucien's question to me. Did he just tell me that he likes me as well?

"Luna!" I looked to see my sister coming in running to me reaching out for a hug.

"Hey," I said hugging her.

"Look Luna," Korrina held out what appears to be a handmade card by her with the words "Get well" in color and lots of mythical creatures on it. "I made this for you."

"Wow Korrina, it looks amazing. Thanks." I said smiling as I accepted her card. My little sister sure knows how to draw so well.

"Well, I think you guys need some privacy. I'm gonna go grab a snack in the lobby." Damien said and left the room.

"Um, I got these for you." Lucien said as he walked over to me and gave me the bouquet of roses.

"Wow, thank you Lucien. They're beautiful." I said taking the roses.

"I'm glad you like 'em." Lucien smiled.

"So… how much did you hear?" I asked causing Lucien to be embarrassed.

"The part where Damien asked if you like me. Sorry about that." Lucien apologized. "So… how do you feel about me?" Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. I'm not sure I should be looking at him. I did though trying to hide my blush as my hair covered half my face.

"Um, I um… I… I really… I really… like you." I said as I slowly turned my head facing Lucien afraid to see his reaction. That's when I felt a gently pull as a hand removed my hair to show my face to see Lucien giving me a smile.

"Luna, you don't have to feel embarrass about it, because I really like you too, a lot." He said causing my heart to nearly pop out of my chest. This can't be real.

"But why? Surely you would want to date someone who is just as pretty as Brittany. Not that I want you to date her. I'm just plain to you." I said.

"Clearly you don't see yourself from what others at school see in you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I feel so… drawn to you. Everything I see in you makes me fall in love; your beauty, your hair, your voice, that blush, your hobbies and those eyes, that's the one feature I really like about you the most Luna." Lucien said causing me to feel like I just melted into puddle. No guy has ever said those things about me that way.

"I know you find it hard to believe Luna and I can understand that but I do like you and I really want us to be more than friends, if you want." Lucien said.

Do I want this? Lucien is so nice to me; he's sweet, beautiful, smart, and caring, a charmer, kind and such a good person. He's been there for me even though I don't deserve it and it's like he's known me forever. I do want this so much but the possibilities of me getting hurt is fifty-fifty. But if Lucien really feels the same way I do then I should take this chance and give it a try.

"Lucien, I really like you as well and I would like for us to be more than friends." I said taking his hand with a smile. That caused Lucien to smile big. There was a knock on the door and we turned to see man wearing a lab coat. I was amazed at this man; he has blonde hair and pale skin adding that he's incredibly beautiful posing as movie star like Krystal or a model like Lucas.

"Hello Luna, glad to see that you're okay." He smiled as he came in. "I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle. And I see you met my nephew Lucien."

"Um yeah." I said.

"I've just received report from Dr. Grant of your examination and I just came in to check in on that." Carlisle said looking at the notes. "There's nothing seriously wrong with you but I suggest you take it easy after you're free to go tomorrow."

"Okay Carlisle." I said.

"I'll call the nurse to make you something to eat and I'll be checking in on you later. Lucien, I think you should head on home now." Carlisle said to Lucien.

"Carlisle, I'm okay staying here, really." Lucien said. Carlisle then placed his hand on Lucien's shoulder and gave him a look raising an eyebrow. That caused Lucien to sigh. I guess he read Carlisle's expression. "Fine." He said.

"Well, bye Lucien." I said feeling a bit sad to see him leave.

"I'll visit you tomorrow after school Luna, I promise." Lucien said as he went over to stroke my cheek with his hand. That caused my heart racing thus causing my heart monitor to go beeping like crazy. That was so embarrassing. Can't hide from that.

Lucien smiled and chuckled. "Nice to know I have that affect on you." _Very_ embarrassing. "Bye Luna." Lucien was just about to leave until Carlisle stopped him placing his hand on Lucien's shoulders again this time with a smile. Lucien nodded and left the room. Carlisle checked on the equipment to be sure they're working and on the IV attached to me before he left leaving me alone.

Wait, scratch that. I turned my head when Korrina was giggling in her seat. I forgot she is here.

"What's so funny?" I asked causing Korrina to smile big.

" _Lucien and Luna, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"_ She sang causing me to turn very red adding the heart monitor going crazy as I covered my face with the sheets.

* * *

Lucien's POV

This must have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never felt so… happy in all my life. Well I was happy before… six years ago but I really don't wanna talk about that. It's just too much for me. Still has.

Anyway, Luna says she likes me as I do to her and she wants to give us a try. Could this really be happening to me? Everyone in my family believes so when they heard about what happened between me and her no thanks to Evan and Edward. Why can't my shield work all the time like mom and Bella's shield? I'd like some privacy once in a while. Krystal seems to agree with me on that. Emmett sympathizes me since he knows how I feel, stating we have now two annoying mind readers to deal with. Mostly he would think about… 'things' just to annoy the hell out of Evan that I don't wanna know what it is but it is funny to watch on Evan's reaction.

Wait, why am I talking about messing with mind readers? Never mind.

So since Luna and I confess our feelings to each other, well, I guess you would call us boyfriend and girlfriend except one problem, we haven't gone out on a date yet. And we can't do that now since Luna's in the hospital but that's okay, I got time.

Thursday after school, I arrived at the hospital where Luna gets to go home which I am giving her a ride, while Maureen is still working.

"Wow, this is your car?" Luna asked seeing my car as we got out of the hospital.

"Yeah, I got it right after I got my license." I said as I opened the door for her to get in before getting into mine. "How do you feel?" I asked as I started the engine and drove off into the road.

"I'm just glad to be out of it. Not that I hate hospitals but sleeping and eating there sucks." Luna said.

"Yeah it does. If Emmett was in there and Carlisle was never a doctor, I'm sure the entire staff would quit." I said causing us both to laugh.

"So what happened at school today?" Luna asked.

"Nothing really; I got some of the work you missed from your classes. Then everyone was talking about where you were since you were absent until they heard about you and Brittany." I explained. "Don't worry; we told the principal your story and he got Brittany and her friends suspended for a week."

"Well that's good to know. She deserves it." Luna said. I nodded my head in agreement as I turned on the radio.

"I love Martin Garrix!" Luna said. Whoa, she recognized it quickly by two seconds of the song?

"Yeah," I smiled. "This song gets me." I said as the song plays.

 _If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_

 _In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love_

 _In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name_

We let the song play as Luna and I continued talking until we arrived at Luna's house.

"This is your stop." I said as I pulled over on her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Lucien." Luna said.

"No problem," I said as I gave her the assignments she has to make up. *Sigh* Must this end today? Well, I can't stay with her all the time. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"You're not coming to school tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"No, tomorrow's gonna be sunny and my family and I are planning on an early weekend going hiking. Some of us need some vitamin D along with their skin." I said. Not to mention that since vampires sparkles in the sunlight while those like my mom and me only glows we don't want to risk exposure.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun." Luna said halfheartedly. I could hear the hint of disappointment. Trust me, I am too.

"If it's not too much, can I have your number?" I asked Luna. That caused her to light up a bit.

"S-Sure." She said and we quickly exchanged phone numbers.

"I'll text you when I have a chance over the weekend." I said taking her hand. God, I wanna hold this hand forever. It feels so soft and warm. Regrettably, I had to let go. "Have a good weekend Luna."

"You too." Luna said as she got out of my car and walked towards her front door until she turned waving to me with a small smile as I waved back returning one to her before I pulled out of her driveway and headed home.

I said it before and I'll say it again; this has been the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

 **Are you guys happy for Luna and Lucien? You think this is over? *Buzzer sound* Wrong! There's still more things happening and mysteries to uncover. Please review.**

 **Songs played:**

 **In The Name Of Love – Martin Garrix feat. Bebe Rexha**


	10. Are They Vampires Or Zombies?

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **To Debbie, STOP IT! Aliens, come on! A review means saying stuff like 'good story' or 'please update' or 'will Luna and Lucien be together' something like that. Not rewriting things like you're telling the story! For heaven's sakes if you want to write a story, write on your own account, not on my stories or someone else's! This is my story! I'm telling it how it happens! Your reviews will never be seen because I don't approve! No one wants to hear what you think should happen! The writer tells it, not you! Get it through your head!**

 **Luna and Lucien confessed their feelings and are going to the stage of boyfriend and girlfriend. Let's see what happens now. This is my favorite chapter that I ever wrote!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Are They Vampires Or Zombies?**

Lucien's POV

I looked around after feeding off some animals from hunting until I found Evan wrestling with a grizzly bear.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't play with your food?" I called to him causing Evan to look around until he saw me.

"Oh hey Lou!" Evan shouted grinning and waving to me. That gave the bear a chance of distraction and strikes its heavy paws across Evan's back causing him to cry. Evan's cry soon changed into a roar as his body shook before he automatically phased into his gold brown wolf form ripping his clothes in the process and attacked the bear. I sat down on a huge rock as I watch my cousin and the bear fight until Evan killed it in the end after five minutes. I got up and walked over to Evan still in his wolf form and then placed my hand on his back.

" _Aw man, mom's gonna kill me!"_ He said to me mentally. " _She told me not to rip out my clothes if I was planning on phasing."_

"Technically, Alice is gonna kill you since she bought the clothes." I said out loud chuckling.

" _If I wasn't so distracted I wouldn't have let that bear play a cheap shot at me."_ Evan said.

"Maybe that's the point." I smirked. I quickly let go of Evan and jumped back when he snapped and tried to attack me. He keeps on doing it while I was laughing as I avoided his every move and jumping up a few trees until I was high enough so that Evan couldn't get me. This annoys Evan even more, as he continues jumping up to try and get me.

"Ah what's wrong? The great Alpha can't even jump high enough just to get a vampire?" I teased, laughing as Evan started barking at me, if possible, swearing. Then I saw Sarah in her white wolf form appear looking at what she's seeing and made a sound close to a sigh and disappeared into the woods until she came back a few minutes later in her human form wearing blue jean shorts and a grey tank top carrying a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt.

"Come on Ev, that's the fourth time you let that happen this week." She said giving the clothes in Evan's mouth before he took off and then returns in his human form wearing the clothes he was given.

"I'll be getting some serious hell from mom and Alice." Evan said as I got down from the tree landing perfectly on my feet.

"And I thought Sarah has problems with her phasing." I said causing Sarah to punch arm. OW… again!

It's a sunny Saturday here in Minnesota and my cousins and I are in the woods hanging out while hunting in the afternoon. I have been texting Luna, in the limit. I didn't want to make her suspicious how I am able to get signals while hiking. I told her I text her tomorrow when I 'get back' and man time could not move any faster.

"I really had a live one back there." Evan said.

"Yeah, up to the point where I made you phase." I chuckled causing Evan to shove me while we were walking our way home.

"Evan, you are such a child playing with your food." Sarah said laughing.

"Well I like to make some action. Apart from training with the pack and patrolling, and doing some with the family, I just like to kick ass." Evan said.

"Well that's why many of us don't wanna fight with you, Edward, Alice and Jalen." I said. "You guys don't put up a fair fight."

"Let's not forget Lucas and Jasper with their fighting skills." Sarah said. "They are the best at fighting." That's true.

"Yeah but Emmett, dad and I are the strongest." Evan said showing the muscles where the Black pack symbol on his right muscle is showing. Show off.

"So what's going now between you and Luna, Lucien?" Sarah asked me. "I know you two confessed each other's feelings but what now?" She sounds so desperate to know.

"We just talked." I said.

"How did she react when you told her you're a vampire?" Sarah asked and that caused me to be silent.

"You didn't tell her, did you." Evan said.

"Well… define telling her," I said.

"Lucien, how come you didn't tell her what you are, what we are?! You know keeping secrets is bad in a relationship." Sarah said.

"I know, I know, but that's way too soon. We haven't even gone out yet. Do you expect me after telling her how I feel I tell her 'Hey I forgot one thing to mention about me, I'm a vampire human hybrid?' You think I would tell her that?" I asked.

"Not in those words you won't." Evan said chuckling.

"Look, there's a thing call 'timing' in a relationship. When there's something you have to tell to someone you love, you have to find the right moment so it doesn't go bad either way. That's what my dad did when he told mom about his asthma." I said.

"Didn't your mom found that out before he got a chance to tell her because of that idiot?" Evan said. Okay, bad example.

"My point is, I will tell Luna about us, just not now." I said as were out of the woods and now on Red Lake. "Once she and I are comfortable with us being more than friends, I'll make my move."

"Okay but make it soon because Alice is going all crazy waiting to meet her." Sarah said causing us to laugh. We continued walking where we were just off the beach when we suddenly heard a howl.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's a wolf howl. Something's happening at the reserve." Sarah said and she and I turned to Evan who is focusing in on something, listening. That's when he turned to us.

"The pack is under attack by a group of vampires. And it sounds serious because our entire family is coming there helping." Evan told us. "Come on!" With that, all three of us ran as fast as we could, running in to the woods

 **(A/N: Now this is where the action begins!)**

Narrator's POV

Somewhere in the woods, six wolves of the Black pack, Garrett, Roman, Colby, Derrick, Roxanne and Zay were fighting off nine mysterious vampires who are invading their lands. The wolves were struggling as they are outnumbered and overpowered due to the vampires' gifts.

Just when they were about to reach their ends, two aura spheres came and missed some of the vampires. Some of them turned to see the entire Cullen family coming in and engaging in on the fight as Jacob phased into his russet wolf form. The tables are now turned in numbers while the strengths are equaled as the fight between the Cullens and the Black pack against the mysterious vampires became intense.

"Hey blood suckers!"

One of the vampires turned hearing Evan's voice to see him, Lucien and Sarah jumping from tree branch to tree branch as they headed their way towards the battle field.

"Get ready to face the wrath of the were-woooaaah!" Evan said while he and the others were still jumping from branch to branch when he was able to see the vampires but was totally surprised to see their appearance where their entire body including their hair and clothes appeared to be coated in shiny grey. "Are you kidding me?!" He asked in shocked with his eyes widened. Evan was off guard by their appearance that he didn't pay attention at the next branch he was headed for until his foot missed the landing.

"Oh shit! Whoa!" Evan cried as he slipped and fell all the way down the bush causing a loud thud. "OW!"

Lucien and Sarah stopped at the next branch they landed on and looked at the spot where Evan landed, weirdly. The same with the Cullens, the Black pack and the shiny grey vampires as they all paused mid fight at what happened to Evan. **(A/N: Sorry, I just thought it'd be funny. Lol)** They stared at Evan for a few seconds before they resumed where they left off.

The fight was reignited as Lucien and Sarah landed on the ground and joining in on the battle as Sarah phased into her white wolf form and Evan, after getting himself up, joined in as well phasing into his gold brown wolf form.

The shiny grey vampires prove to be a challenge to everyone as they are struggling against them. Lucina made her way to a vampire back flipping her way there until her legs caught him around the neck and held him down with her hands on the ground giving Bryce the chance to rip him apart as he runs in and sends a kick to the head. When Bryce's foot made contact however, he felt a sharp vibrate coming from his foot to his leg adding a sting.

"YOW!" Bryce cried hopping on one foot while holding his other one that felt actual pain. "What the hell are these guys?!" He asked as the vampire got out of Lucina's feet grip.

"What's with the grey men?" Lucien asked as he backed away from one vampire's strike.

Rosalie was seen getting a vampire in a headlock as Jasper came in and hammer him from above until his fist made contact causing a sound like hitting thick glass.

"They smell like vampires but they're made out of metal except this metal is way harder than what we're made out of." Jasper said grunting from pain (which is unusual for vampires to actually feel pain like a human) as he held his hand. "They're like new born metal vampires or something."

"New born metal vampires?" Emmett asked as he was back to back with Lucas who came after shooting an aura sphere. He and Lucas thought for a moment, thinking about what the metal vampires could be until they gasped as they figured it out.

"Zombies! Jinx!" Lucas and Emmett said at the same time pointing to each other. They were interrupted when a vampire tackled Lucas and pinned him to the ground.

Lucas was struggling to get her, a tall woman, probably as tall as Jacob, with short hair swinging freely around her face, off of him as her hands were around his neck. As Lucas was trying to break free, he looked at the woman's fierce eyes until felt his entire body froze in its place; everything inside him stopped where it's at like it was shut down. He could still see and hear yet he can't speak. He couldn't move leaving him vulnerable. Before the woman could rip his head off, Lucas was saved by Edward who tackled her away from him. At that moment, Lucas was able to regain control of his body freely as he got up with Edward's help.

"Wait a minute, I know who that is," Edward said as he looked at the woman that attack Lucas as she was fighting off Evan and Sarah. "Her name's Delilah; she has the gift to immobilize people by eye contact. I ran into her doing my rebellious period. I thought she was killed in a fight with another vampire."

Before Lucas could say anything, he and Edward were grabbed by the middle and lifted up high in the air. They looked to see that they are caught in metal hair and they looked to see it was coming from a girl who has her other strands of hair up.

"Hold on, isn't that Dawn?!" Lucas asked recognizing her as he and Edward tried to get out which they were saved by Jalen who got Dawn to let go. Dawn fall back but then something surrounded Lucas, Edward and Jalen very fast in a triangular motion that not even Edward can anticipate however they recognized the person behind it.

"Oh no, not Max again! Wait a sec, Max?!" Jalen said just as Tiffany came in and kicked the real Max straight to the head causing him and his clones to stop running. Just then, something struck Edward below sending him flying as a figure jumped out from the ground and dove back into the red smog as it zoomed around.

"Virgil's here too?!" Jalen said.

"What! I thought I destroyed them back in Detroit." Tiffany said as Max and his clones started charging towards them.

Meanwhile, Esme was fighting off a metal vampire with long hair with an appearance of a diva until Esme fell down on one knee. The cry caused Carlisle to come to her aid but when he tried to strike, the vampire disappeared in a flash. Carlisle turned just to see the vampire sent a kick sending him flying towards Esme. Alice came in but was struggling to see the future to know the next move as she felt a stinging jab from behind her. Krystal grabbed the girl and threw her towards Derrick and Colby as they try to rip her apart. That's when she notices something.

"Oh my gosh, I recognized that diva and her gifts anywhere; it's Miley Ray!" Krystal said in shock. The last time Krystal saw Miley was when she was thrown in a fire by,

She was interrupted when she was tackled by a man pinning her to the trees. Krystal caught his scent; he's sweet but not as sweet as a vampire, a hybrid. Krystal was saved when Bryce threw the hybrid off of her and tries to fight him.

"It's Jonathan!" Lucas said as he ran at the hybrid in rage and started fighting him off with Bryce, Roxanne and Zay joining in.

Garret and Roman were about to attack two young small looking vampires who are twins until Roman stopped crying from a burning feeling as he was down on the ground writhing in pain. Garret was about to help him until he was cut off from seeing along with smelling, hearing and feeling. Suddenly, Garret regain his senses as he was able to see Bella looking determined in focus and saw hazy mist trying to reach Garret but was stopped as Roman was no longer in pain. Garret was able to see that the haze came from the boy. The twin vampires were stopped from what they were doing when they were sent flying by Lucina and Nessie.

"No way, I remember them; it's Alec and Jane." Nessie said when she recognizes them in shock.

"Weren't they supposed to be dead?" Lucina said as Rosalie and Jasper tried to fight off the twins. Meanwhile, Bella was down on her feet losing her concentration of her shield when a vampire zipped past her. She gets up but was knocked down again and she looked to see a average built average looking vampire with short cropped hair but Bella was able to recognize the feature of the man.

"It can't be! Is that… James?!" Bella said frozen in shock as James starts running towards her until he was tackled sending him flying by Emmett. As James regained his footing, he was attack by Jacob and a raged Edward.

"I thought we ripped him apart thirty six years ago." Emmett said in confusion looking at the scene before he helped Bella up.

"What are they all doing here?" Esme asked as the battle continues.

" _How_ are they here? That's the question." Rosalie said.

"I never saw them coming for some reason but it could be because of Miley's false imagery gift to mess with my visions." Alice said.

"I can't see their auras. I don't get it because I saw it coming from most of them before." Lucas said.

"I can't read their thoughts at all. It's like they don't have minds of their own." Edward said.

"We'll worry about that later." Carlisle said. "Right now, we have to stop them" And that's what everyone's trying to do but it was hard seeing as they can't seem to rip them apart like how vampires should be when they get killed.

Lucas was backing away as he shot another aura sphere at Jonathan sending him flying. Lucas looked at Jonathan and then at the battle and soon a light went on in his head.

"Emmett!" He called and Emmett turned to see Lucas running to him with his hand out. Catching on, Emmett grabbed Lucas hand when he came. "Everybody duck!" He called to everyone and they soon did as Emmett threw Lucas in the air causing Lucas to spin while he shots multiple aura spheres hitting the metal vampires. Seeing that they are distracted by the raining aura spheres, Jacob gave command to the pack.

" _Now!"_ He said and he and the wolves pounced on the vampires pinning them hard to the ground preventing them from escaping.

" _Gotcha!"_ Evan said.

" _It's over!"_ Sarah told the metal vampires as the Cullens came over to them, panting for some reason.

"Alright, start talking." Carlisle said to them as the metal vampires were struggling to escape which was useless. "What are you all doing here? _How_ is it that you guys are even here?" He asked as Lucas, feeling drained from shooting too many aura spheres, held out an aura sphere in his hand positioning it at the metal vampires.

The metal vampires were still struggling in the wolves' pinning until they all stopped and face the Cullens as their eyes lit up. That's when the Cullens and the Black pack heard dark laughter, echoing. They looked around to where it was coming from but there was no one else but them and the metal vampires who they see that the laughter was coming from them.

"I see you." A male-like voice said, echoing. "Your gifts will soon be mine."

For some reason, Lucien felt a chill running down his spine as he let out a shuddered breath while Lucina held out her arm in front of him for protection. The same with Bryce to Lucina.

"Uh, is he talking to me?" Lucien asked his family, pointing to himself.

"Wait, which one? They're all talking." Esme said.

"What, seriously?!" Tiffany said in shock as she and the others look back to see sure enough that the male voice was coming out from all of the metal vampires who were speaking, at once in the same voice.

"Whoa, you're right. That is so scary!" Emmett said as he got down and looked at all the vampires. He then turned to the others and had an excited look on his face. "Hey, we should try that too. Maybe it'd be scary back at them. OW!" He cried when Rosalie and Jasper smacked his head.

"Okay but we gotta think about what we're gonna say first. Otherwise it won't be scary, it'll be just stupid, awkward and mostly embarrassing." Jalen said.

"It's not them talking, you idiots!" The metal vampires said using the same male voice at the same time in annoyance. "It's me talking through them. You know what, enough."

At that moment, the metal vampires started dissolving into grey smoke until they form in shiny metal small orbs rising up causing the wolves to drop to the ground scrambling to get up as they and the Cullens watch the orbs shot up to the sky and went off north as everyone started talking at once while the wolves were barking in confusion.

"Whoa!" Lucas said.

"What the hell!" Jalen said.

"Damn!" Edward said.

"Did you see that?!" Alice said.

"What just happened?!" Bella said.

"Oh my gosh!" Krystal said.

"What in the world!" Jasper said.

"That did not just happen!" Tiffany said

"I think it just did!" Rosalie said.

"What, did they just…?" Bryce said.

"How did they…?" Lucina said.

"Weren't they just…?" Nessie said.

"They all turned into grey smoke," Lucien said.

"And they went poof! And poof!" Emmett said.

"Carlisle, what was that?" Esme asked him as everyone turned to Carlisle who is still looking at the place where the metal vampires disappeared until he looked at everyone.

"I have absolutely no idea." He said.

* * *

 **Are you guys curious about what just happened? Not to mention how all the past vampires are somehow back differently? You'll find out next chapter. Bet you guys weren't expecting that coming from me huh. ;) Please review.**


	11. Warnings

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, the Cullens and the pack were attacked by a group of vampires, in metal form. All of them were vampires that were destroyed previously and a mysterious figure is out to get them. What could it be? Who's behind it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Warnings**

Lucien's POV

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Evan said.

"Evan, language!" Nessie scolded him.

"Don't you think we're trying to figure that out ourselves?!" Lucas said to him.

My family and I are all back inside the main house in the living room after the ambush from the metal vampires, newborns, zombies whatever the hell you would call them… after getting Garret to quit being an ass that us vampires came to help them without Evan's permission coming on their land. Evan's words, not mine. Another one for Nessie to scold him about. But Jacob had to remind Garret that he's the council leader and gave rights as well as the Alpha. I don't know what's with that Garret. Is he really the Walker's son?

Right now we're trying to understand what has happened. Everyone was soon arguing to not snap at one another until I saw waves flying everywhere to calm them down caused by Jasper.

"Alright, let's try to review this one more time," Jasper said standing next to a huge white board with Krystal holding a marker on the other side. "Earlier in the afternoon, the pack was attacked by a group of vampires." He nodded to Krystal and soon she started drawing out the vampires we saw in high speed and was done in a few seconds. "And those vampires are known as Jane, Alec, Delilah, Virgil, Dawn, Max, Jonathan, Miley and James, vampires who we believed to be dead." He said as I took a look at the vampires on the board.

There's Jane and Alec. They once served for the Volturi as guards. They are physically the youngest members when they once worked there. From what I heard, they are dangerous. Jane has the gift to cause pain with her mind, like you're being burned alive. She really enjoys doing it from what everyone tells me. Alec has a gift far worse than Jane. He can cut off your senses; you can move but it would be effortless.

Then there's this Delilah girl. Edward ran into her one time when he once rebelled against Carlisle on the diet. She's insane according to Edward. She has a gift to immobilize you when you make eye contact with her. It's like Alec's gift but in the opposite way; you can hear and see but you can't talk or move or even use your gift. It even goes through shields.

The next three are Virgil, Dawn and Max. The three of them were part of this coven grandpa Jalen ran into back in Detroit. Virgil turns into red smog when he runs fast and uses his smog to block both senses and gifts. Dawn can extend her hair at will and uses them like extra arms. Max, Dawn's mate, is annoying from what grandpa Jalen tells me. He can split himself into three and forms a triangular motion with them when running.

The other two are Jonathan and Miley Ray. Miley was Krystal's tormentor from high school who is such a diva coming from a rich family. She has multiple gifts. One, she can plant false images like spreading gossip. Two, she can erase memories. And three, she can send a sharp jabbing pain. She's dangerous. Then there's Jonathan, a half-human half-vampire hybrid. He had a huge grudge against Lucas for killing his mate which was accidental. His gift is to absorb energy from people, human and vampire.

Last of all is James. He has an obsession for hunting, just for fun. James was intrigued seeing Edward protecting Bella as a human and James wanted to hunt her down for sport. James is a tracker like grandpa Jalen where he only catches his prey after picking up their smell, even by a faint one.

All of them were vampires from everyone's past and from what they're telling me, they're dead but now they're back. The question is, how?

"Hang on a second," Bella said looking at the board. "James's hair isn't that long." She said pointing out how James's hair was passed down his shoulders. Jasper looked at it and sighed.

"Fine. Krystal, give him a haircut." Jasper said and Krystal grabbed an eraser and erased James's head along with the hair and redrew it making his hair shorter.

"Okay James was not that attractive for a vampire." Rosalie said.

"Hey _excuse me_ but I never met this James person when you guys were there, remember?!" Krystal said in annoyance.

"Okay forget about that." Jacob said. "Back to the facts; they all came back when they were supposed to be dead, but they're now made of metal in a material that neither the pack nor you guys can do to rip them apart."

"How is it that they're back when they're supposed to be dead?" Carlisle asked. "We know for sure that they were."

"I would've seen them coming since I knew them minus Delilah." Alice said.

"What could they all be doing here in Minnesota?" Esme asked.

"This wasn't random." Grandma Tiffany said.

"They didn't come here coincidently, together." Lucas said.

"They were all under control by someone, someone who we don't know, but they know about us." Edward said.

"He said that… our gifts will soon be his." Nessie said.

"What could that mean?" Mom said.

"What does this guy want our gifts for?" Sarah said.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Dad said.

"With us being the new Volturi, nothing can ever be good." Grandpa Jalen said.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Carlisle asked her as Alice went into a blank expression.

"No, I don't see anything happening for some reason." She said when she came back. "But these vampires could have something to do with the strange weather we've been having or the disappearances of Benjamin and the others."

"But who could it be though?" Bella asked. "Who would mess with the weather, cause the disappearances and want our gifts?"

"It could be that the person behind all of this is someone we don't know that not even Alice can see, the same thing tha happened with Riley." Edward said.

"But what for? What does this guy, or possibly a girl in a guy voice, want with us?" Emmett asked.

"What does it look like Em? We're the new Volturi and someone could possibly want us out of the picture." Tiffany said.

"But why? That's what we need to know. What does he want us for?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe this person liked how things were before we took over." Krystal suggested.

"Well then that guy needs to accept the changes, suck it up and get his head on straight," Lucas said in disbelief. "Because some of us don't like living in the world with the way Aro runs it."

"What are we gonna do?" Mom asked and we all turned to Carlisle as the leader of our coven and the new Volturi.

"Esme, Edward, Bella and I will go to Volterra and talk to Marcus, the wives and Vladimir to talk about the situation." He said. "Meanwhile, you guys see if you can find the metal vampires and find any clues leading to them. And tell all our friends and allies about this as well. It's a possibility that they're in danger as well. Jacob, you, Evan and Sarah notify the pack here and from Forks what's been happening." We all nodded at his orders.

"One more thing," Carlisle said making it sound like it's important. "Stay close to one another. We don't know who it is or who it could be but this person sounds like he means business if he wants your gifts. I can't stand the idea of losing you guys in the hands of someone that could be dangerous to us all so be careful and be on your guard."

We all nodded again and soon Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme left along with Jacob, Sarah and Evan while Jasper, Emmett, Jalen, Lucas and dad went off to start searching for any leads to the metal vampires. Rosalie, Alice, Krystal, Nessie, mom and Grandma Tiffany left to call our friends and warn them of what's happening as I just stayed in the room and stared at the board of the vampires that attacked us.

For some strange reason, I feel something very familiar of this feeling earlier when I heard that voice. I may have never heard him before but I know that tone for some reason but who? Why is it that what has happened today is really bad, for me?

* * *

 **Still confused about Lucien's reaction? Guess you'll find out later on. Please review.**


	12. I'm Here For You

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens along with the vampire world are possibly in danger from a mysterious threat wanting their gifts. Everyone has to be on their guard for anything unusual happening. Until then, let's see how Lucien and Luna are doing.**

 **After the Cullen's encounter with the metal vampires…**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – I'm Here For You**

Luna's POV

I've never been so happy. Not beyond or excitedly happy but just… happy. I just can't believe that Lucien confesses that he has feelings for me. Me, Luna Snow. Does a girl like me really deserve a guy like him? I don't know. I guess we'll just find out when we give this relationship a try… after Lucien gets back from his hiking trip with his family that is.

Lucien has been texting me when he had the chance during the weekend. I wonder how strong his cell service is. Just how much money do the Cullens even have? Oh well.

It's Saturday afternoon and I am in the living room with Korrina watching T.V. where our favorite show Girl Meets World is on.

" _Knock, knock!"_ Cory said coming inside the bakery looking totally freaked out.

" _Who's there?"_ Shawn asked.

" _The only person who could change your life from things are going good right now to Ah!"_ Cory said giving a scream in the end.

Shawn looked at Cory weirdly and said, _"The only person who could change my life from things are going good right now to,"_

" _Ah!"_ Cory screamed.

" _Who?"_ Shawn finished. That's when at that moment, a woman walked in while the audience cheered of her arrival.

" _Hi."_ She said mostly directly to Shawn.

" _Angela."_ Shawn said in shock. That's when the scene was cut off.

" _We interrupt this program with breaking news."_

"Hey, I was watching that!" Korrina complained.

"It was about to go to commercial anyway." I said to her. "Let's hear what they have to say."

" _There was a report from three people who were hiking out in the mountains when they caught sight of a group of people all wearing grey outfits and grey painted skin. According to them, these people were running around the area behaving like either deranged animals or 'zombies.' Here is a photo that was taken."_

A photo was shown; it was a bit blurry but it did show from a distance people coated in grey, entirely. Whoa.

" _There was a report of nine people sighted in the group. It is unsure what the people's motives are for this activity since there has been no harm in the city as of lately but investigators are taking precaution for citizens' safety."_

" _Police are informing everyone to be on the lookout for these mysterious people and are urging anyone with any information to call by the number…"_

"Maybe they are a new species of mythical creatures." Korrina said as I chuckled at her thought.

Wow, that's scary. I wonder what are those people doing up the mountains. Its sounds a bit creepier than that clown sightings mom told me about when she was young. Wait a minute, the people who saw these grey suited people were out hiking? Oh my gosh, Lucien! He's out hiking with his family. I hope they haven't encountered those people.

"Luna, are you okay?" Korrina asked.

"Y-Yeah sorry, I guess the news really startled me." I told her as I pulled out my phone and texted Lucien hoping that everything's okay and he should be careful.

"Me too but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with those grey men. They're probably misunderstood." Korrina said.

"You could be right Korrina but we'll find out later about them. But for mom's sake, let's be careful as the news lady advises us." I said.

"Okay!" Korrina said smiling. How can you not love this girl?

"Girls, can you two help me out with dinner?" Mom called us.

"Coming!" I said and Korrina and I got up and went to the kitchen to see mom cooking at the stove.

"Uh mom, is there a party happening here tonight?" I asked seeing mom cooking up orange chicken after letting the big pot of pasta stay warm on the stove.

"No, I invited Damien and his father to join us if that's okay with you girls." Mom said.

"I'm okay with that." Korrina said as I said the same. It would be nice to have Damien over. We never got the chance to hang out since my first day of school. Korrina helped washed the vegetables after I chopped them instructed by mom. About an hour later, the pasta, orange chicken, salad, mashed potatoes and potato salad were ready and set at the dining room table and soon, Damien and Calvin arrived fifteen minutes later.

"This is really good Maureen." Calvin said five minutes later after we all got settled and started eating dinner.

"Yeah this tastes amazing!" Damien said.

"Damien, slow down. No one's gonna steal your plate." Calvin said chuckling as I laughed at the way Damien's stuffing his face.

"Sorry," Damien said after swallowing his food. "I just hadn't eaten anything like this in a long time."

"What do you guys do for dinner at your house?" I asked.

"Sometimes my parents come over and they cook for us but mostly we go out or order take outs." Calvin said.

"Well Calvin, you and Damien are welcome to come over for dinner whenever you want." Mom said to Calvin.

"Oh Maureen, that's generous of you but we don't want to intrude on your girls' time." Calvin said.

"Dad, let's not turn down the offer just yet even though I too don't want to feel like we're making them go through all the trouble." Damien said.

"Really, it's trouble at all." Maureen smiling to him.

"Yeah, please come over." Korrina said.

"We don't mind. It's nice to have company." I said with a smile.

"Okay dad, _now_ you can decide on turning the down, which I hope you won't, because I accept." Damien said to Calvin.

"Well if my son's okay with it, then so am I." Calvin said giving mom a smile.

"At least we can hang out together." Damien said to me.

"Yeah, maybe we can also study together." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Damien said.

"You know, I did invite the Cullens over but they are out hiking for the weekend. Plus Carlisle told me how he and his family are on a special diet and didn't want me to put too much work on it." Mom said. At the mention of the Cullens, Damien choked on his drink. I couldn't help but giggle at the reason why.

"Yeah the Cullens are strictly serious about their diet. I hope they haven't run into those grey people there." Calvin said.

"You heard about that?" I asked and Calvin nodded his head.

"What grey people?" Mom asked as Damien looked up.

"The news reported about sighting a group of people wearing grey including their skin." Calvin explained.

"What for?" Damien asked.

"I think they are a new magical creatures." Korrina said causing us to laugh.

"Whatever they are or whatever they're doing, officials are taking precaution while trying to investigate. So far nothing." Calvin said.

"Gosh, I hope they catch these people soon." Mom said.

"I'm sure it's not a problem." Damien said. "It's not like they're not really humans." That caused us to laugh even more as we continued eating dinner. Yeah I'm sure they are just a bunch of idiots trying to do something stupid. After dinner was done, Calvin helped mom wash the dishes while Korrina went back to watching T.V. so I decided to show Damien the house.

"Cool room." Damien said when we arrived at my room.

"Thanks." I said as we came inside. "Sorry about the boxes, there are still some things I'm trying to figure out where they should go.

"No worries," Damien said grabbing my desk chair and sat on it the other way. "So, on to other topics; you and Lucien are a thing now?" He smirked causing me to turn red.

"Well, I wouldn't say we are," I said as I sat down on my bed. "I mean, he said he likes me as I do to him but we haven't gone out yet."

"You two will be one to talk about when the whole school hears about this. That will piss Brittany for sure once she gets back from suspension." Damien said. Oh great, that's just what I need to hear and expect on Monday. "You're lucky to be dating a Cullen. I wish that happened to me and Sarah." He said sighing as he looked down.

"I'm sure you and Sarah will be together." I said to him.

"I can always dream but it's not likely." Damien said looking up. "I sit next to Sarah in every class I have with her and not once she looked at me or even talked to me. I would try to talk to her but I'm... I'm…"

"You're…" I said encouraging him to go on.

"I'm shy, okay?!" Damien said turning a bit red when he looked away. "I know how the Cullens look but Sarah is the most beautiful girl ever. All the guys try to ask her out since they know she's single. I'm surprised she turns them down and it's not just because her brother Evan and the rest of the Cullen boys scare them off. I want to talk to her, ask her out but the people at school think I have no chance in hell with her since I'm… a loner."

"You're not," I said causing Damien to look at me. "You have me. And maybe if things work out between me and Lucien, I could ask him to introduce Sarah to you."

"You'd do that?" Damien asked in shock.

"Of course," I smiled. "You're my friend. After all, it'd be the least I could do after you welcomed me at school. I don't know what would have happen to me."

"I think we still would've been together either way." Damien said causing us both to laugh. "Thanks Luna, it means a lot. You're my friend too just so you know." He smiled.

"I'm glad to have met you." I said. Soon it was time for Damien and Calvin to go home. They said goodbye and left in Calvin's car soon after. Night has fallen and it was time for bed. Before I went to the bathroom to get ready, I received a text message from Lucien.

 **Sorry about that. We got back early. We're okay. I should be telling you to be careful but thanks for looking out for me. – Lucien**

I smiled with a small blush reading Lucien's text as I texted him good night with a heart emoji. I soon changed into my pajamas after brushing my teeth and soon went to sleep when my head hit the pillow of my bed.

* * *

 _Running. I couldn't stop running. Why you ask? I'm in a deserted city where I'm being chased by the grey people I saw on the news, and they're after me. I don't why but I just had to get away from them. If only it were that easy._

 _I ran as fast I could away from these people. I'm surprised that I'm not out of breath. I kept on running until I turned to an alley hoping to lose them. Only problem is that I ended up facing a wall. I'm trapped. I looked around to see that there is nowhere else to go. That's when I was facing the grey people who are slowing walking up to me._

" _Nowhere to run." I gasped when I recognized his voice. No, not him._

 _The grey people stopped in their tracks and moved aside showing himself as he took a few steps._

" _You can't escape me Luna. You will always be a loner, no one likes you and you'll always be a loser." Patrick said looking gleeful. "Get her!"_

 _I tried backing away as the grey people were walking up to me like zombies but there was no way. I was hyperventilating in fear seeing that this is the end for me._

 _Just then, something zipped by and attacked the grey person and then the next. He then came to me with his back to me as he was facing Patrick and the grey people but I knew who it was._

" _Stay away from Luna!" He said causing the grey people to back away in fear. Patrick didn't move until I heard a growl and that caused him and the others to run away. He then turned around facing me, his face softens._

" _Luna," He said stroking my cheek. I felt relaxed and safe feeling his warm fingers touching my skin. "I'm here for you."_

That's when I suddenly woke up. I sat up when I thought I heard something and looked around but the room was just empty. I looked at the clock saying that it's ten to five. So early. At least it's Sunday and I can sleep in. I laid back into my pillow and soon fell asleep.

Lucien's POV

Shit, that was too close! Almost got caught! I gotta be more careful of my actions. I guess you wanna know what I'm talking about huh. Let me start over.

After the ambush from the metal vampires, my family and I were taking action. Carlisle informed 'the original' Volturi of what happened and they have sent guards trained by Jasper to go searching for any leads on the metal vampires. All of our friends and allies were warned about the person wanting their gifts and that they'll be keeping an eye out. The pack here in Minnesota was patrolling nonstop. The pack back in Forks was in as well. The old pack had to come out of 'retiring' just until this person is stopped.

Things have been getting a bit tight with us as the new Volturi but that's because we're dealing with something we've never dealt with before that not even the old Volturi knew about. While that's happening, we'll still be living our lives like nothing happened.

During that time, I received an urgent text message from Luna.

 **Hey, I hope this gets to you in time. I heard the news about grey people being seen by some hikers. I was afraid that you and your family might ran into them. If this does get to you just now, please be careful. – Luna**

Whoa, I didn't think word gets out quickly. Well at least the humans sort of know what to do. Grey people, like they don't know that. Ha. I had to wait to reply until some time tonight since well you know, I told you this before and I did.

 **Sorry about that. We got back early. We're okay. I should be telling you to be careful but thanks for looking out for me. – Lucien**

A minute or two later as I was lying on my bed at night (tonight's my time to not sleep), I received Luna's text message.

 **That's okay and I will be as long as you are. Goodnight. – Luna**

I just felt something in my chest wanting to pop out of me when she sent a heart emoji. She really likes me. Should I reply the same way? It's worth a try.

 **Goodnight – Lucien**

I added the heart emoji and pressed send. And that's where I'm at right now laying on my bed. It's past midnight and I'm just bored. Dad was in his room with mom where he's watching her sleep. It must suck to have the inability to sleep when your other half doesn't. I am right now on my IPad just watching videos or playing games. That's when my mind was on Luna. I couldn't help but get a strange feeling of being worried about her.

I know it sounds too soon but the possibility of the metal vampires coming to the city is fifty-fifty. Should I go to Luna's house and checked to be sure she's safe? I could ask Colby or one of the pack members to do that but they can't protect others that aren't on their land says so in the treaty.

And what about my family? I don't think they like the idea of me going out at night. Alice might see that coming since she's been able to see hybrids like me and mom except for Evan and Sarah due to their wolf characteristics. Then again, Alice is out hunting so even if she did saw it coming, I'd be there before they stop me. I listen closely to hear dad still in the room with mom asleep. I think he's too occupied watching her sleep so maybe he won't notice.

I turned off my IPad and got off my bed without making a sound and silently made my way out the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dammit! I thought when I froze where I was just at when I tiptoed myself out of my room and I nervously turned to see dad standing there with his arms folded.

"Uh… to see grandma and grandpa?" I said. Well that was a dumb excuse but hey come on, it was the first thing that popped into my head. To my surprise, dad just chuckled. Is my charm finally working?

"All you have to do is ask." Dad said as I was just stared at him in shock at the response.

"And you're okay with me just wanting to see if Luna's okay?" I asked slowly.

"You sure you're not coming over there to watch her sleep like how I watch your mother?" Dad smirked causing me to feel warm.

"Uh… well, I, uhhhhh…" Well that's not really my reason but I guess it could be.

"Don't worry; I'll deal with your mother if she wakes up but try to be back before she does." Dad said.

"I'll try." I said.

"And be careful out there son." Dad said coming over to pat my shoulder. I nodded my head and soon left the cottage. As soon I was out, I received two text messages.

 **Hey fun. – Edward**

 **Edward and I have really gotta stop spreading the habit. Haha – Lucas**

What! How did they know I was gonna do this… and are okay with it? Did Alice tell them? You know what, I'll figure that out later. Right now I need to check on Luna.

About ten minutes later in my speed, I arrived at Luna's house. The house is dark. Not a single light is on in the room and judging by the three heartbeats I'm hearing, Luna, Maureen and Korrina are all asleep. I jumped up to the window to look and on the first one, I found Luna sleeping on her bed.

Okay, so I know she's okay. That's a relief. So why am I suddenly slowly opening the window and slipping into her room? I don't know why but I just went with it as I slowly approached her bed. Her room looked nice and big. Not like really but average big. It has everything a teenage girl wants.

As I watch her sleep sitting in Luna's chair, I saw Luna tossing and turning. She was then breathing uneasily. What's wrong? Is she having a bad dream?

"No," She muttered. Yep I was right. What is wrong with me? Next thing I'm doing is getting out of the chair and slowly walking over to Luna getting down on her level.

"Luna," I said stroking her check causing Luna to calm down as her breathing eases. "I'm here for you." She leaned in my hand that is stroking her cheek. That's when her heartbeat was speeding up a bit. Oh shit! I thought as I withdrew my hand and got down quickly crawling underneath her bed just before Luna opened her eyes and sat up. Thank goodness I can stay still as a statue as I waited until Luna went back to sleep and her heart beat slowed down.

That was just way too close I tell ya. I crawled out of the bed and got up to see her still sleeping. Okay note to self, no sudden movements on a girl who's sleeping. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was five o'clock. Damn, I better get home before mom wakes up. I closed the window behind me when I got out and landed softly on the ground and ran my way back home.

I know one thing for certain about my future with no help from Alice; I love Luna so much. I know we haven't even gone out yet but I got this feeling that makes me feel positive about us. Luna and I may be two different people but I am willing to try us and… I believe that would make our relationship and me and Luna stronger.

"LUCIEN BRYSON SUMMERS!" I jumped as I looked around seeing that I'm already home in our cottage at the voice. Oh shit! I thought as I turned to see mom facing me with her hands on her hips and her eyes flaring up and behind her was dad who had an apologetic look on his face.

* * *

 **I know you've seen this part before when Edward and Lucas did it but this sounds way funnier. Plus I can understand that Lucien and Luna's story sounds similar to the other stories but trust me this one is different. Please review.**


	13. Where Do We Stand?

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Now let's see how Luna and Lucien are doing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Where Do We Stand?**

Luna's POV

It's Monday which means it's time for school. Oh joy. That was the sarcasm there. I was at the kitchen with mom and Korrina just finished with breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said coming to the door. I wonder who could be here at this hour. I arrived and opened it nearly fainted because of who it is.

"Hi Luna." Lucien smiled.

"H-Hi Lucien." I said blushing. "Um why don't you come in?" I said letting him inside and he did.

"Hi Lucien!" Korrina said waving to him with a huge smile on her face when Lucien and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Korrina." Lucien smiled to her.

"Oh Lucien, good morning." Mom said smiling to him. "What brings you to our home?"

"Well I thought it'd be okay if I drive Luna to school." Lucien said. Wait what?! Is he serious?

"Well if Luna doesn't have any objections to it then sure." Mom said with a smile. Oh my gosh, thank you mom! "That will make things easier with me just dropping Korrina to school before I go to work."

"Then it's settled then." Lucien smiled turning to me that made me blushed. What is wrong with me today? Not that it's bad.

"I guess we should get going then." I said. "I just need to go grab my bag."

"I'll meet you outside." Lucien said and then headed out as I went upstairs to grab my bag. As I came back downstairs, I was met by my mother who gave me a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you Luna." She said.

"W-What?" I asked feeling red over my face.

"Don't think I don't know." Mom smiled when she lets go. "You think you weren't gonna tell me about you and Lucien being together."

"Um, well, we're not, I mean we are, I mean it's just, we just… confessed." I said feeling embarrassed.

"It's still something for you two and I'm happy to see that he's made an impact on you." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I said trying my best not to cry. Mom saw it and wiped the tears off my eyes and then hugged me again.

"I love you Luna." She cried.

"I love you too mom." I said hugging her back.

"You have a good day." Mom said kissing my check. I nodded and said goodbye to her and Korrina before I was out of the house.

"Everything okay?" Lucien asked when I got inside his car.

"Yeah," I said giving him a look to assure him it is. Lucien than reached out to hold my hand as I almost jumped out of my seat from the spark of his touch on my skin but I was able to control it.

"Let's go then." He smiled and then pulled out of my driveway and on the road heading to school. This might be a good day. A few minutes later, we arrived at the school parking lot where the students are hanging around before school starts. Lucien turned off the car, he got out and slid across from the front over to my side where he opened the door for me.

The minute I got out of the car with my bag over my shoulder, heads turned to our direction. Oh no, not again.

"Um, everyone's staring at us Lucien." I whispered to him as we started walking.

"Well not everyone," Lucien said and pointed out. "I think that guy just saw it. Besides," He smirked. "I am breaking the rules anyway."

"Rules?" I asked in confusion.

"You heard what everyone says about me and my family. Well, they're about to see me like they've never seen before. Like this." Lucien said as he took my hand causing some of the students nearby to gasp. Looks like Damien was right; people will know about it soon and it's soon.

"Come on, my family's waiting for us." Lucien said.

"Wait what?! Your family, now?!" I asked.

"Well yeah, is there a problem?" Lucien said when he stopped and so did I. "I know it's soon but I just wanna introduce everyone to my girlfriend. I mean if you want to be called that." Oh my gosh, he called me his girlfriend already? We've only been, well sort of been together for three days and we're already at that stage? Well of course I want this. I just hope we're not going too fast.

"No, no, I mean, I want to be called your girlfriend," I said causing Lucien to smile. "It's just that… well, what if your family doesn't like me?" Lucien chuckled as if he couldn't believe it. That was a stupid question to ask.

"Don't worry; they'll love you. They're really excited to meet you, mostly Alice so be ready." Lucien said.

"Okay." I said and Lucien took my hand again as we walked towards a set of cars parked together where the Cullens are hanging around. I couldn't help but gulp as we came up to them with me being all nervous.

"Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet Luna Snow. Luna that's Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Lucas, Krystal, my brother Bryce and his girlfriend Lucina, you already met my cousin Evan and that's his twin sister Sarah." Lucien said introducing me to his family.

"Um, hello everybody." I said nervously.

"Hi!" I jumped when Alice jumped in right in front of me looking so excited, too excited. "It's so nice to finally meet you Luna! I can tell Lucien is so into you! You and I should definitely go shopping together! You and I can have so much fun! We'll be best friends! I can tell! I'm super excited!" Okay how do I respond to all of that? How can she keep on talking like right now without taking a break in between?

"Okay Alice, you're overwhelming her, and us, _again_." Lucas said pulling Alice away from me and handed her to Jasper. "Sorry about this little pixie. She gets excited over everything and I mean _everything_." Lucas said to me as Alice stuck her tongue at him.

"You live with her long enough and think she's settled down now but no." Bella said laughing. Again, I don't know how to respond to that. Should I laugh with Bella? Suddenly, everything inside me, the feeling loosened up and I felt at ease, comfortable to be exact.

"No need to be nervous Luna," Jasper said smiling. "We're just happy that we all get to meet you."

"By that he means _normal_ happy unlike this girl here." Krystal said pointing out to Alice.

"Well, I'm happy I get to meet you all." I said giving them a small smile.

"You don't know how Lucien is like since he met you. He wouldn't stop thinking about you." Edward said chuckling causing Lucien to look embarrassed as he gave Edward a dirty look.

"Look, whatever you heard about us are nothing to listen to." Rosalie smiled to me.

"Yeah! Now come here!" Next thing that happened was that when Emmett spoke, he ran up to me and picked me up in his arms for a big hug as he spun me around. Okay I know that Emmett is a lot like a huge teddy bear that I really wanna hug if he wasn't smiling but right now,

"I-can't-breathe!" I tried to say.

"Emmett!" That's when he put me down and I stumbled a bit from the dizziness as I regained focus to see Emmett grinning.

"Sorry about him, he's such a child sometimes." Sarah said. "Like my brother here."

"Hey!" Evan said in offense and started arguing with Sarah as Lucien led me to Bryce and Lucina.

"It's nice to meet you Luna." Bryce smiled as he shook my hand. When Bryce smiled, I somehow couldn't resist more than I couldn't resist Lucien's. I can see where he gets that from.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. I then turned to Lucina who then surprised me with a hug instead of a handshake. Okay this is unexpected. Nice but unexpected.

"I'm sorry," She said when she let go wiping away her tears. "It's just that Lucien means a lot to me and you don't know how happy I am that he has you."

"Wow, thank you Lucina." I said feeling touched as Lucina smiled.

"Come on, we should get to class." Sarah said when the five minute bell rang.

"Ah screw the classes. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"I'm with him on that. OW!" Evan cried when Sarah punched his arm. Wow, the girls here sure can hit hard.

"I'll walk you to your class." Lucien said taking my hand as we all walked inside the school building. Everyone was whispering once again when they saw us mostly on me and Lucien due to the hand holding. We soon went separate ways for classes. I saw Bryce patting Lucien's shoulder as Lucina gave him a hug adding a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here's your stop." Lucien said as we arrived at my history class. "I'll see you after class."

"Bye Lucien." I said and Lucien hugged me before he took off to his class. The minute I walked into the classroom, heads turned to me while the teacher was going through her computer. Why does everyone do this? You see me and Lucien together and it's like we have extra heads or something. I quickly went to my desk where I have the row to myself since the desk next to me is empty and pulled out my notebook and pencil.

"Hey," I looked up to see two girls sitting in front of me; one with long plum dark brown hair and the other one with long mahogany dark brown hair.

"You're Luna Snow right?" The plum dark hair girl asked me.

"Um, yes." I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "I'm Kiani Violet, and this is Piper Trakel." She said as Piper smiled to me.

"Thanks for introducing me." I turned to see a boy with curly light brown hair spoke sarcastically as he chuckled before turning to me. "Hey, I'm Leonard Risk. Sorry if we never introduce ourselves to you last week. We weren't sure if you were comfortable talking to people."

"Oh," I said feeling a bit relaxed now. "No it's okay. It's nice to meet you too."

"So, are you and Lucien, you know, an item?" Piper asked me.

"Well… I guess you could say that." I said.

"That is so cool!" Piper said.

"You are so lucky!" Kiani said.

"Yeah it's not every day you see a Cullen dating someone that's _not_ in the family." Leonard said. Okay this is surprising.

"How did it happen between you and him?" Kiani asked me. That's when several girls that are in my class came up to me asking the same thing as some of the boys were the same wanting to know what the Cullens are like. I can't believe this; I'm actually getting attention, in a good way?

It was hard to do any work in class with students hounding me with questions about me, Lucien and the Cullens since the teacher let us do free time due to her not feeling well. If the class is like this I hate to see how my other classes turn out. I was right when it seems to me that today is 'ask Luna about her and Lucien' day. Okay that was a long name but still.

"Hey," Lucien said when I came out of Biology and saw him waiting for me.

"Hey," I smiled as Lucien took my hand.

"Where's Damien?" Lucien asked when he notices that Damien didn't come out.

"I texted him earlier and he's at home sick since Sunday." I answered when he told me he got the flu.

"Damn, I hope he gets better soon." Lucien said as we walked together to the cafeteria.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with his father taking care of him." I said as Lucien nodded his head.

"Well once again, we don't have to worry about him being alone at lunch or we would've made things weird for Damien if we let him sit with us and my family." Lucien said.

"I don't think it's weird." I said. "It's just that well… Damien has a crush on Sarah."

"Yeah, I pretty much knew that." Lucien said. What!

"You did? Does Sarah know?" I asked.

"Nope." Lucien said. "She's all into her studies and doesn't really associate with other boys at this school. It's not that she doesn't get offers, she does. How can she not? I have Algebra class with her and Damien and he sit next to her. I saw him staring at her while she's taking notes. He does that all the time. He stares at Sarah like her and Evan's brother Jacob stare at a new Lamborghini. How could she not notice it for this long?" He chuckled. Wow.

"And you never told Sarah about it?" I asked.

"I don't meddle into people's love life. That's Alice's job." Lucien said chuckling.

"Well just so you know, it's not that Damien would feel weird being with you guys and Sarah, it's just that Damien's a bit… shy to talk to Sarah." I said.

"Really. Hmm," Lucien said as we made it inside the cafeteria where everybody is already at. Lucien led me to the table where the Cullens are sitting.

"About time you two show up." Evan said as Lucien got me a chair to sit down before he sat next to me.

"We were just talking Ev." Lucien said to him.

"Sure, talking. OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper smacked his head. Do they always do that to him? He might have a concussion if so.

"Knock it off, you're embarrassing the new lovebirds." Jasper said. "Mostly Luna." He said as I felt myself feel red.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." I said about to get up

"No don't." Lucien said holding my hand to stop me. He sounded desperate, or maybe hurt.

"Nice going Emmett." Rosalie said smacking his head.

"Less than a day and she now wants to leave us." Krystal said to Emmett.

"N-No, no, it's just that… well, I feel like, with everyone watching us now and well…" I felt embarrassed on what to say but Edward seems to have know what I was gonna say when he spoke.

"Don't worry about us Luna. Everyone here is just curious about us wanting to be friends with you." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's just because there's nothing else to talk about besides sports, music and celebrities since there's nothing really happening much here in the city." Lucas said to me. "New kids are always the talk of the town but it'll die out. I give it about a week or two."

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked still in the spot to get up.

"Of course," Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it." Bella smiled.

"Please? Stay." Lucien said with a look that's so hard to resist.

"Okay." I said putting myself down in my seat causing Lucien to smile as he gives me a firm squeeze on my hand. I actually don't wanna let go of this feeling of his hand on mine.

"Just so you know, we don't care about our reputation at this school." Lucina said.

"Yeah we already went through too much from one of the previous schools we went to." Emmett said.

"What happened at your old school?" I asked.

"That school was being so stereotypical of students staying in the status quo where they can treat other students below them like shit." Bryce said as most of the Cullens shook their heads. Wow.

"Don't even get started on the principal." Rosalie said. "At least he got fired when the superintendent finally found files that failed to be reported and these students who tried to cause us trouble big time got expelled."

"Serves them right." Bryce said.

"Wow, I never knew a school could be like that." I said. "That's way worst than when…"

"Yeah, Lucien told us about this Patrick guy bullying you." Jasper said. "We're sorry for what he did."

"I can't believe he would be such an ass to you." Sarah said as Evan shook his head.

"I don't know what you ever did to get him and everyone he makes do cruel things to you." Rosalie said sneering.

"I wish I knew." I said. I then noticed that Edward is looking at me. It was like he's more like he's examining me.

"So Luna," I turned when Alice spoke to me. "How about that shopping trip?"

"Um, I'm not much of a shopper since I've never shop with anyone except with my mom and sister." I said.

"What!" Alice said as if she was insulted.

"Oh no." Lucien said. What?

"Here we go again." Krystal said.

"We are definitely going shopping soon!" Alice said. "You need a new look! We need to buy you new clothes, dresses for when you go on dates, parties, dances and –"

"Alright, that does it!" Lucas said as he and Krystal got up and dragged Alice with her in her chair away from the table out of the cafeteria.

"Ignore Alice, shopping solves everything in her book. Don't worry about her; I'm not much of a shopper myself." Bella said to me.

"And just in case Alice goes too far such as going through your clothes without you knowing, my sister Tiffany will take care of that." Lucina said causing everyone else to laugh. Suddenly, I felt more relax being with the Cullens.

The rest of the lunch hour was telling the Cullens about myself as well as getting to know them such as how they all got adopted to Carlisle and his wife. Like how they first adopted Emmett, Edward, Alice and Renesmee after losing their parents, and then Jasper and Rosalie. Then after they took Bella in when her parents went to France, they adopted Lucas after losing his family in a fire. Then Carlisle's wife took her niece Krystal in after losing her parents from cancer and being killed. I was already told about Lucien and Bryce's lost and then being told how Lucina and her siblings lost their parents by muggers that killed them. Wow, everyone had it rough.

The bell rang meaning it's time to get back to class.

"It was nice meeting you Luna." Rosalie said as we all got up.

"Hell yeah it was!" Emmett said as he came at me lifting me for another bear hug.

"Emmett!" Everyone said as he laughs when he puts me down.

"We'll see ya later." Jasper said pretending to tip off a hat like a cowboy.

"We really need to shop." Alice said squealing.

"Come on," Jasper said taking her arm and dragged Alice to her next class.

"You should come to our house sometime." Edward said to me.

"Yeah, the rest of our family would love to meet you." Lucas said.

"I mean sure you met Carlisle but you know what we mean." Krystal said.

"You should come over this weekend." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun having you around!" Evan said flinging his arm over my shoulders with a grin.

"Evan, get off of her. What are you trying to do, steal Lucien's girlfriend?" Sarah teased and then turned to me. "Nice chatting with you Luna." With that, everyone else left leaving me alone with Lucien, Bryce and Lucina.

"Well we should get going, don't wanna be late for class." Bryce said. "Hope we can hang out again soon." He said to me. Lucina then gave me hug again. Wow, she must really like me.

"Again, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you two." She said letting me go.

"Thanks Lucina." I said.

"Alright, you should get to class. Lucien as well." Lucina said to him.

"Who are you, my mom?" Lucien teased causing Bryce to burst out laughing as Lucina rolled her eyes giving Lucien a look before she and Bryce left for class.

"Let's go." Lucien said taking my hand for English class. Once again, people are staring at us as we walked our way to the classroom. Even Mr. Reed notices when he smiled seeing me and Lucien coming in together.

"Don't these people have anything better to do than talk about us?" Lucien mumbled as we took our seats together.

"I agree." I said as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Lucien turned and smiled to me. Why does that always make me blush? Mr. Reed started another session with a new lesson. We spent most of the class time writing down notes. Well most of us. I was but it was kinda hard to do it with one hand while your boyfriend holds the other hand underneath the desk. He never let go of it since we came in, not that I'm complaining. I wish he would take notes so that he won't get in trouble but Lucien assures me that he has a good memory. No wonder he has a high GPA.

The rest of the day on the last class was people wanting to know about me and Lucien. Isn't this getting old? I mean I like the different kind of attention I'm getting where people aren't mean to me but this is too much. School ended and Lucien offered to drive me home which I accepted and he drove me to my house.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look today." Lucien said as he walked me over to my front door.

"Th-Thanks." I said.

"You don't think you're beautiful, do you?" Lucien asked. He really picked it up.

"It's like I said; I'm just plain." I said as we arrived at my door.

"Well it's like _I_ said; you're far from plain." Lucien said as he caressed my cheek. I think I just melted again. This feeling I'm having is something I never felt in all my life. Lucien then looked very nervous when he spoke.

"So Luna, I was wondering if you want to, if maybe, this weekend, I don't know, do you wanna… go out?"

I just stared at Lucien. Did he just ask me out? I had to be sure.

"Are you asking me out like… on a date?" I asked nervously.

"If you wanna call it that." Lucien said.

"Then yes, I'll go out with you." I said with a smile causing Lucien to do the same. "So what do you wanna do?" Lucien grinned at my question.

"I actually already have an idea for a date set on Friday after school. What do you say?" He asked.

"I'd love too." I said.

"Cool. I can't wait. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll pick you up in the morning." Lucien said.

"Bye Lucien." I said. Lucien gave my hand a squeeze before he left and got into his car and drove off leaving me in a daze state.

Wow, I can't believe it. Lucien asked me out on a date this Friday. I know I'm feeling a doubt if this is true but I'm not gonna let that get the best of me. Friday couldn't come any sooner. I have a feeling that this date is gonna be special.

* * *

 **Any ideas what Lucien has for a date for him and Luna? Find out on the next update. Please review.**


	14. The Time Of Our Lives

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucien asked Luna out! Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – The Time Of Our Lives**

Lucien's POV

"Do you have any idea what the hell I went through when you were gone?!" Mom shrieked.

Yeah to skip the conversation my mom and I are having, I got grounded for sneaking out at night to watch Luna sleep. I'm surprised at when dad told me when mom woke up, the first thing she said was 'Where is Lucien?' That really made dad all nervous while trying to cover for me.

Anyway, I had to endure the whole morning with mom telling me how freaking worried she was hearing I was gone the whole night. Trust me, she was all momma bear mode except this momma bear was angry at her cub. Lucas told me how grandma Tiffany was like that when these hybrids kidnapped mom as a kid and she took her rage out on Lucas nearly ripping his head off. I can see where mom gets that from. Did I forget to tell you that mom going on and on and on about her worries was only at our cottage? Try listening to her as we walked our way to the main house on Sunday morning.

"Out on your own in the middle of the night! Do you know how dangerous it is at that time?! What if those metal vampires were out there and attacked you?! Never in all my life have I had such a heart attack about your disappearance! When I see Edward and Lucas, I will kill them for giving you the idea of watching Luna sleep, in the middle of the night! And then I'll kill Alice for not telling me about this!"

"How long is she gonna keep this up?" I asked dad as mom continues ranting on.

"Just until we get to school tomorrow where your mother will have a new personality, like what's happening now." Dad said pointing out as if he was signaling to mom.

"I'm such a horrible mother for not waking up earlier to stop this." She sobbed as dad rubbed her back. Then just when we were at the front door at the main house, mom went right back to being pissed.

"What the hell is going on with you guys?" Jacob asked us as we arrived at the living room where everyone is at.

"We have ears like a hawk. I'm sure Canada would've heard that." Nessie said.

"What are yelling about Lucina?" Grandma Tiffany asked.

"Lucien, what did you do to piss off your mother?" Grandpa Jalen asked. That's when Evan covered his mouth from bursting into laughing at what he saw in my head while Edward and Lucas were stifling theirs as Alice giggled. Emmett looked at me and at the four of them back and forth.

"Okay, what do you guys know that we don't? Because even Lucas here knows and he can't read peoples' thoughts." He asked in annoyance as everyone else looked at them until Lucas spoke.

"Lucien went out to watch Luna sleep at night!" That caused him and Evan and Edward to burst out laughing while everyone minus me, being embarrassed, and mom joined in.

"IT'S! NOT! FUNNY!" Mom said. "And I'm gonna kill you three!" She said as she chased after Edward, Lucas and Alice as they ran out of the room laughing.

"What is with you guys watching human girls sleep?" Bella asked laughing.

"In my defense, I just wanna be sure that nothing bad happened to Luna in case of those metal vampires were there." I said.

"So you just stayed there on guard for what four hours and watch her sleep?" Sarah teased causing me to turn a bit red.

"Okay, as funny seeing that Edward and Lucas have rubbed off on you, I have to agree with Lucina. You shouldn't have gone out like that." Esme said to me. Of course she'd say that.

"Yes Lucien, I understand you're worried about Luna for her safety but that doesn't mean you should risk your life and fly right out the window." Carlisle said.

"Even though that was bad ass. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"Guys, it's not that I don't need you all to stop babying me like I'm being annoyed but I can take care of myself." I said.

"That's what I said back when I was human and look how I ended up from my asthma attack. But it was all good though in the end." Dad said.

"Like father, like son." Grandma Tiffany commented.

"Okay so you guys worried about me but not Evan and Sarah when they first phased and they have to patrol most of the days from other vampires?" I asked.

"Actually I still wouldn't want Sarah to be out fighting vampires." Jacob said.

"Dad!" Sarah said to him.

"He's not wrong." Evan said.

"Shut up Thomas!" Sarah said punching his arm.

"Lucien, we understand how you feel but we almost lost you six years ago after what happened and you're just starting to become your old self." Krystal said.

"There's no way we're losing you again from a possibility of those metal vampires being there." Rosalie said.

"Just try to not to do something so reckless again so that _I_ don't have to deal with your mother's ranting." Jasper said chuckling as mom came back pouting as she was being held by Lucas and Edward who set her down on the couch as Alice followed them, smiling.

"You guys should know I'm not that fragile. I'm only twenty-five percent human." I pointed.

"Even so, you're still my baby." Mom said.

"I look like a fifteen or sixteen year old, mom." I said.

"You're only eleven." She pointed out.

"Look, I said I'm sorry for worrying you." I said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're grounded for sneaking out in the middle of the night." Mom said. Ah man.

"Okay moving that aside, what do we got on the update on those metal vampires?" Lucas asked.

"Marcus and the others haven't found anything since we told them yesterday." Edward said.

"Our friends haven't seen anything but they're keeping an eye out while staying on their guard." Esme said.

"What about Benjamin and the others?" Carlisle asked.

"I still can't find Raymundo. Even if he split himself I would still find him since I picked it up from our first encounter." Grandpa Jalen said.

"The pack hasn't found anything back in their lands and neither could the ones back in Forks." Jacob said.

"I still can't see anything that's out of the ordinary." Alice said. "It's a possibly that whoever's behind this is using Miley's gift to lead me off track with her false imagery skill."

"I'd still like to know how Miley and the others have come back." Krystal said.

"And where on earth did they get a new look of being made of metal in a way that's hard for us to rip them apart?" Evan said.

"How is that you don't know about this, Carlisle?" Emmett asked him.

"I don't know because not even Vladimir knows about it or has even seen it." Carlisle said.

"Maybe it's a new kind of gift that is yet to be discovered." Nessie said.

"I don't it think was a gift Nessie; it seems to be more like… a way." Edward said. "You saw how the metal vampires were all controlled and spoke."

"What does he need our gifts for though? What happens after that if he succeeds?" I asked. There was silence and everyone had that look like they don't wanna know.

"Whatever the reason is or the motives for it, we can't let that happen." Carlisle said. "When it comes to power, it comes with a price such as Edward hearing the thoughts of others, or Jasper feeling their emotions. Possessing one gift or two is one thing but to have control of more than that, not like how Aro has done it, could lead to corruption. Not just for the person, but to both our worlds."

God, I can't imagine what would happen if this person has achieve his accomplishments. Just who would be that desperate to collect power?

* * *

Monday came which means it's time for school. Boring. On the bright side though, I get to see my girlfriend Luna. That feels so weird to say it but… nice. It's just too good to be true. Luna's the most beautiful girl that has ever existed. There is a part of me that doubted I really deserve her. Shut up! I thought smacking my forehead causing everyone to look at me weirdly.

"What? I thought a fly was on my face." I said causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay you guys, you should get on to school." Grandma Tiffany said giving me a kiss. "Have a good day Lucien."

"I will grandma." I said. "I'll meet you guys there." I said grabbing my keys to the car.

"Anxious enough to see Luna that you wanna drive her to school?" Jasper asked causing me to feel red as the guys snickered. Why does it have to be me? I turned to my parents nervously since I'm still grounded which means my car is possibly off limits.

"Okay, but your car is only used for school." Mom said after she sighed.

"Thanks mom!" I said kissing her cheek before I ran out the door of the main house and jumped into my car, start the engine and drove off. I guess I was too excited to see Luna again because I arrived at her door in like five minutes. I rang the doorbell and I was happy to see who it was that answered it.

"Hi Luna." I smiled.

"H-Hi Lucien." Luna said blushing. God, she's beautiful when she does that. "Um why don't you come in?" She said letting me inside and I did.

"Hi Lucien!" Korrina said waving to me with a huge smile on her face when Luna and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Korrina." I smiled to her. Man she must really like me already.

"Oh Lucien, good morning." Maureen said smiling to me. "What brings you to our home?"

"Well I thought it'd be okay if I drive Luna to school." I said.

"Well if Luna doesn't have any objections to it then sure." Maureen said with a smile. Thank you, Dr. Snow. "That will make things easier with me just dropping Korrina to school before I go to work." Yeah but most importantly, I get to spend some time with Luna.

"Then it's settled then." I smiled turning to Luna that made her blushed. There are some advantages for having your dad's charm.

"I guess we should get going then." Luna said. "I just need to go grab my bag."

"I'll meet you outside." I said and then headed out and went to my car.

As I was waiting, I hear Maureen talking to Luna; saying how happy she is for her. Wow, it sounds like Maureen approves of me. Have I really brought something out of Luna that much when we first met? I wonder what me and Luna would be like if her dad was still around.

"Everything okay?" I asked when Luna came out and got inside my car.

"Yeah," Luna said assuring me that it is with a look but I knew better. I reached out to hold Luna's hand and Luna's heartbeat was acting up but settled down afterwards. This feels so right.

"Let's go then." I smiled and then pulled out of Luna's driveway and on the road heading to school. A few minutes later, we arrived at the school parking lot where the students are hanging around before school starts. I turned off the car, I got out and slid across from the front over to Luna's side where I opened the door for her.

The minute Luna got out of my car, heads turned to our direction. You have got to be kidding me. I thought.

"Um, everyone's staring at us Lucien." Luna whispered to me as we started walking.

"Well not everyone," I said and pointed out. "I think that guy just saw it. Besides," I smirked. "I am breaking the rules anyway."

"Rules?" Luna asked in confusion.

"You heard what everyone says about me and my family. Well, they're about to see me like they've never seen before. Like this." I said as I took Luna's hand causing some of the students nearby to gasp. Oh come on people, it's not like you never seen a boy and girl become a couple before.

"Come on, my family's waiting for us." I said.

"Wait what?! Your family, now?!" Luna asked. Judging from her tone, she's panicking.

"Well yeah, is there a problem?" I said when I stopped and so did Luna. "I know it's soon but I just wanna introduce everyone to my girlfriend. I mean if you want to be called that." I said nervously.

"No, no, I mean, I want to be called your girlfriend," Luna said causing me to smile. "It's just that… well, what if your family doesn't like me?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her reason.

"Don't worry; they'll love you. They're really excited to meet you, mostly Alice so be ready." I said.

"Okay." Luna said and I took her hand again as we walked towards where my family are hanging around near their cars. I could hear Luna's heart beat acting out as she gulped.

"Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet Luna Snow. Luna that's Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Lucas, Krystal, my brother Bryce and his girlfriend Lucina, you already met my cousin Evan and that's his twin sister Sarah." I said through the introduction.

"Um, hello everybody." Luna said nervously.

"Hi!" Oh no. I thought as Luna jumped when Alice jumped in right in front of her looking way beyond excited. Maybe I should introduce the family and Alice, separately. "It's so nice to finally meet you Luna! I can tell Lucien is so into you! You and I should definitely go shopping together! You and I can have so much fun! We'll be best friends! I can tell! I'm super excited!" Okay, even for a vampire that was too much. I know vampires don't need to breathe but how could she talk like that in one breath?

"Okay Alice, you're overwhelming her, and us, _again_." Lucas said pulling Alice away from Luna and handed her to Jasper. Thank you Lucas. "Sorry about this little pixie. She gets excited over everything and I mean _everything_." Lucas said to Luna as Alice stuck her tongue at him.

"You live with her long enough and think she's settled down now but no." Bella said laughing. Luna looked a bit nervous as she didn't say anything. That's when I saw Jasper send his waves around Luna to calm down.

"No need to be nervous Luna," Jasper said smiling. "We're just happy that we all get to meet you."

"By that he means _normal_ happy unlike this girl here." Krystal said pointing out to Alice.

"Well, I'm happy I get to meet you all." Luna said giving them a small smile.

"You don't know how Lucien is like since he met you. He wouldn't stop thinking about you." Edward said chuckling causing me to give him a dirty look even though I was embarrassed. Stupid shield!

"Look, whatever you heard about us are nothing to listen to." Rosalie smiled to Luna.

"Yeah! Now come here!" Emmett said as he swoops in and scoops Luna in his arms for one of those bear hugs.

"I-can't-breathe!" Luna tried to say as Emmett spun her around.

"Emmett!" He's gonna suffocate her! That's when Emmett grinned when he put Luna down causing her to get dizzy. Can I hit him?!

"Sorry about him, he's such a child sometimes." Sarah said. "Like my brother here."

"Hey!" Evan said in offense and started arguing with Sarah as I led Luna to my parents.

"It's nice to meet you Luna." Dad smiled as he shook Luna's hand.

" _Mom, can you tell dad not to use his charm on my girlfriend?"_ I asked her mentally causing mom to silently chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you too." Luna said. She then turned to my mom who surprised her with a hug.

"I'm sorry," She said when she let go wiping away the tears she has. "It's just that Lucien means a lot to me and you don't know how happy I am that he has you." Oh mom. I thought.

"Wow, thank you Lucina." Luna said feeling touched as mom smiled.

"Come on, we should get to class." Sarah said when the five minute bell rang.

"Ah screw the classes. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"I'm with him on that. OW!" Evan cried when Sarah punched his arm.

"I'll walk you to your class." I said taking Luna's hand as we all walked inside the school building.

Everyone was whispering once again when they saw us mostly on me and Luna due to the hand holding. We soon went separate ways for classes not before dad patted my shoulder as mom gave me a hug adding a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here's your stop." I said as we arrived at Luna's first class. "I'll see you after class."

"Bye Lucien." Luna said and I hugged her before took off.

As the hours go by, I hear people talking about Luna and me and how most of the student body were asking her questions about us. Damn, why is everyone so hung up about us?

"So how's my little boy doing today?" Mom whispered to me that I was able to hear as she walked me to my second period class which is Biology where she is the T.A. in my class.

"Well I heard people are talking nonstop about a girl that's dating a guy from this family in our school." I said.

"Yeah, people are believing that they are being punked." Mom giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh what, hand holding and calling Luna my girlfriend isn't proof enough to them?" I asked.

"Well it's not enough for you two or else you wouldn't call yourselves boyfriend and girlfriend if you haven't gone out on a date yet. Why don't you do that?" Mom asked.

"Oh I would but I have one delay." I said. Mom looked at me in confusion.

"Delay?"

" _Aren't I grounded?"_ I asked her mentally causing mom to sigh.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted a little about what happened last night," Mom said.

"A _little_?" I asked disbelief.

"My point is, you put me through hell and I hate the idea of losing you." Mom said and then mentally added. _"I care about your safety Lucien and I can't stand the idea of something bad happening to you."_

" _I get it mom. I'm sorry."_ I said to her as I pulled her close to me for a hug. There's no difference really communicating mentally with or without touch.

"You're forgiven." Mom said.

" _You never told me, how long am I grounded for?"_ I asked her. Mom thought for a moment.

"Hmm, what if I say you're grounded until this Friday after school?" She asked.

"You're serious?!" I asked in shock.

"Unless you don't have plans with Luna for the weekend, we can make it longer until then." Mom smirked.

"No! I'll definitely ask her this weekend! _Thanks mom!"_ I said saying the last part mentally hugging her as we walked into the classroom causing some students to look at us weirdly. I don't care. Class ended when time flew by as did the next class and it was now lunch and I was waiting outside of Luna's classroom.

"Hey," I said when she came out of Biology.

"Hey," Luna smiled as I took her hand.

"Where's Damien?" I asked. He wasn't in first period this morning and I thought he'd be showing up late but I guess not.

"I texted him earlier and he's at home sick since Sunday." Luna answered. Well that sucks for him.

"Damn, I hope he gets better soon." I said as we walked together to the cafeteria.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with his father taking care of him." Luna said as I nodded.

"Well once again, we don't have to worry about him being alone at lunch or we would've made things weird for Damien if we let him sit with us and my family." I said.

"I don't think it's weird." Luna said. "It's just that well… Damien has a crush on Sarah."

"Yeah, I pretty much knew that." I said.

"You did? Does Sarah know?" Luna asked.

"Nope." I said and then mentally laugh. "She's all into her studies and doesn't really associate with other boys at this school. It's not that she doesn't get offers, she does. How can she not? I have Algebra class with her and Damien and he sit next to her. I saw him staring at her while she's taking notes. He does that all the time. He stares at Sarah like her and Evan's brother Jacob stare at a new Lamborghini. How could she not notice it for this long?" I chuckled.

"And you never told Sarah about it?" Luna asked.

"I don't meddle into people's love life. That's Alice's job." I said chuckling again.

"Well just so you know, it's not that Damien would feel weird being with you guys and Sarah, it's just that Damien's a bit… shy to talk to Sarah." Luna said.

"Really. Hmm," I said. That's interesting. I thought as we made it inside the cafeteria where everybody is already at and I led Luna to the table where everybody is sitting.

"About time you two show up." Evan said as I got Luna a chair to sit down before I sat next to her.

"We were just talking Ev." I said to him.

"Sure, talking. OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper smacked his head. Please god, don't let Emmett embarrass me. I thought.

"Knock it off, you're embarrassing the new lovebirds." Jasper said. "Mostly Luna." He said.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." Luna said about to get up

"No don't." I said holding her hand to stop her. Please don't leave. Emmett, if she leaves I will so never forgive you!

"Nice going Emmett." Rosalie said smacking his head.

"Less than a day and she now wants to leave us." Krystal said to Emmett.

"N-No, no, it's just that… well, I feel like, with everyone watching us now and well…" Oh don't tell me.

"Don't worry about us Luna. Everyone here is just curious about us wanting to be friends with you." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's just because there's nothing else to talk about besides sports, music and celebrities since there's nothing really happening much here in the city." Lucas said to Luna. "New kids are always the talk of the town but it'll die out. I give it about a week or two."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Luna asked still in the spot to get up.

"Of course," Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it." Bella smiled.

"Please? Stay." I said. Maybe I sounded like I was begging but can you blame a guy?

"Okay." Luna said putting herself down in her seat causing me to smile as I gave her a firm squeeze on her hand. Why can't I hold her hand forever?

"Just so you know, we don't care about our reputation at this school." Mom said.

"Yeah we already went through too much from one of the previous schools we went to." Emmett said.

"What happened at your old school?" Luna asked. Oh you don't wanna know.

"That school was being so stereotypical of students staying in the status quo where they can treat other students below them like shit." Dad said as most of us to shake our heads.

"Don't even get started on the principal." Rosalie said. "At least he got fired when the superintendent finally found files that failed to be reported and these students who tried to cause us trouble big time got expelled." Not mention about what that guy Orion tried to do getting grandpa Jalen to break up mom and dad so that he could have a chance with mom. He got what he deserves.

"Serves them right." Dad said.

"Wow, I never knew a school could be like that." Luna said. "That's way worst than when…"

"Yeah, Lucien told us about this Patrick guy bullying you." Jasper said. "We're sorry for what he did."

"I can't believe he would be such an ass to you." Sarah said as Evan shook his head.

"I don't know what you ever did to get him and everyone he makes do cruel things to you." Rosalie said sneering. Yeah, what did she ever do to him?

"I wish I knew." Luna said. That's when Edward was looking at Luna, reading her mind. Maybe he'll tell me about it.

"So Luna," Luna turned when Alice spoke to her. "How about that shopping trip?"

"Um, I'm not much of a shopper since I've never shop with anyone except with my mom and sister." Luna said.

"What!" Alice said as if she was insulted.

"Oh no." I said. She shouldn't have said that.

"Here we go again." Krystal said.

"We are definitely going shopping soon!" Alice said. "You need a new look! We need to buy you new clothes, dresses for when you go on dates, parties, dances and –"

"Alright, that does it!" Lucas said as he and Krystal got up and dragged Alice with her in her chair away from the table out of the cafeteria.

"Ignore Alice, shopping solves everything in her book. Don't worry about her; I'm not much of a shopper myself." Bella said to Luna.

"And just in case Alice goes too far such going through your clothes without you knowing, my sister Tiffany will take care of that." Mom said causing us to laugh. I saw Luna feeling so relax now being comfortable with us.

The rest of the lunch hour was us telling Luna about ourselves as well as my family getting to know her. That's when the bell rang meaning it's time to get back to class.

"It was nice meeting you Luna." Rosalie said as we all got up.

"Hell yeah it was!" Emmett said as he came at Luna again lifting her for another bear hug.

"Emmett!" We said as he laughs when he puts Luna down.

"We'll see ya later." Jasper said pretending to tip off a hat like a cowboy.

"We really need to shop." Alice said squealing.

"Come on," Jasper said taking her arm and dragged Alice to her next class.

"You should come to our house sometime." Edward said to Luna.

"Yeah, the rest of our family would love to meet you." Lucas said.

"I mean sure you met Carlisle but you know what we mean." Krystal said.

"You should come over this weekend." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun having you around!" Evan said flinging his arm over Luna's shoulders with a grin.

"Evan, get off of her. What are you trying to do, steal Lucien's girlfriend?" Sarah teased. He better not. I thought as Sarah turned to Luna. "Nice chatting with you Luna." With that everyone else left leaving me alone with Luna and my parents.

"Well we should get going, don't wanna be late for class." Dad said. "Hope we can hang out again soon." He said to Luna and mom then gave Luna a hug.

"Again, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you two." She said letting her go.

"Thanks Lucina." Luna said.

"Alright, you should get to class. Lucien as well." Mom said to me.

"Who are you, my mom?" I teased causing dad to burst out laughing as mom rolled her eyes and looked at me.

" _Watch that attitude young man or else I might reconsider about your grounding."_ She said to me. Okay, I'll shut up now. With that, mom and dad left for their class.

"Let's go." I said taking Luna's hand for English class. Once again, people are staring at us as we walked our way to the classroom. Even Mr. Reed notices when he smiled seeing me and Luna coming in together. Did he suspect something about us?

"Don't these people anything better to do than talk about us?" I mumbled as we took our seats together.

"I agree." Luna said as the bell rang signaling the start of class. I turned and smiled to Luna causing her to blush. Mr. Reed started another session with a new lesson. We spent most of the class time writing down notes. Luna was, I wasn't, not that I slack off; I just already know this stuff. I just mostly held Luna's hand under our desks. The rest of the day on the last class was people talking about me and Luna. I don't think this will ever die down. School ended and I offered to drive Luna home which she accepted.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look today." I said as I walked Luna over to her front door.

"Th-Thanks." Luna said but I was able to pick up something.

"You don't think you're beautiful, do you?" I asked.

"It's like I said; I'm just plain." Luna said as we arrived at her door.

"Well it's like _I_ said; you're far from plain." I said as I caressed her cheek. God, she feels so soft. Come on Lucien, you can do this.

"So Luna, I was wondering if you want to, if maybe, this weekend, I don't know, do you wanna… go out?"

Luna just stared at me. That can't be good.

"Are you asking me out like… on a date?" Luna asked nervously.

"If you wanna call it that." I said.

"Then yes, I'll go out with you." Luna said with a smile causing me to do the same. She said yes. Alright! Hold your horses Lucien! Don't celebrate until she's gone. "So what do you wanna do?" I grinned at her question. Oh my idea for our first date will be fun. I can promise her that.

"I actually already have an idea for a date set on Friday after school. What do you say?" I asked.

"I'd love too." Luna said.

"Cool. I can't wait. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll pick you up in the morning." I said.

"Bye Lucien." Luna said and I gave her hand a squeeze before I left and got into my car and drove off. Friday could not come any sooner.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror of room seeing myself in just skinny grey jeans and a black t-shirt. I bend my head and patted my hair down and then looked back at my reflection. Just two seconds later, the side of my hair at the end sprung back up.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "This is just perfect; my hair looks stupid, my shirt is all wrinkled and I should've taken mom and Nessie's advice on those cosmetics products for men." I added when examining my face.

"Yeah you should've." Evan said causing me to scream as I jumped and turned to see him and Sarah there by the door.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Just long enough to see you freaking out on your date with Luna." Sarah smirked. Seriously?! How did I not notice them being here? Was I really caught up on what to wear for today's date with Luna or was the twin's scent was not so revolting today or sweet?

"Incidentally, you might wanna fix that hole I punched on your front door before your mom gets home from her meeting at work." Evan said as he and Sarah came inside.

"Again?! Dude, that's the fifth door you broke this month!" I said as Sarah sat down on my desk chair as Evan just grinned looking pleased. "You couldn't knock?"

"I was gonna," Evan said and then shrugged. "But then I was like 'eh, screw that.'"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange and dangerous person?" I asked Evan.

"Constantly." Evan said as he flopped himself on my bed lying down.

"And can you not put your dirty shoes on my bed?" I asked. Evan looked around and grabbed my other pillow placing it under his feet giving me the 'ta-da, problem solved' look as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay enough about that, let me give you a hand for your date with Luna." Sarah said as she went through my closet full of new clothes that Alice bought me yesterday. Is there ever a limit to that pixie?

"Are you sure this is okay for me to wear?" I asked coming out to see myself wearing jeans, a white v-neck under my grey casual thin jacket Sarah picked out for me.

"Well you're not taking her out to a fancy dinner." Sarah said trying to adjust my hair while Evan is bouncing a ball off the wall. "Beside, Alice told me what she saw Luna was wearing and in her words, you two will be like the cutest couple ever when people see you. But I would say the same." She smiled when she was done.

"I'm just hoping this to be a good date." I said.

"Dude, you got nothing to worry about." Evan said sitting up and finally getting his feet off my bed. "You know where you're taking her and you two are just hanging out spending time together before you make it official. It's a walk in the park."

"You make it sound so easy since you've been out with dozens of girls." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, look at this face," Evan said pointing to himself. "What girl could resist all of this?"

"I believe Melissa's the kind." Sarah said causing me to laugh remembering how Evan tried to make a move on Melissa, his 'number one' he's trying to imprint on, but failed due to some 'help' from Asher. What did you expect from the commissioner of the police department?

"Ah she's playing hard to get." Evan said.

"Didn't look like it when she kicked ya right at home base." I said causing me and Sarah to laugh louder while Evan looked annoyed.

"I would tackle you, Lou, but since you got a big date with the future Mrs. Summers, I'll let it slide." He said as he got up. When he did, I caught a small smirk on his face.

"Wait," I said when Evan was about to walk out and had his hand on the door knob as I just had a realization. "You're gonna make fun of me when I get home, aren't you."

Evan turned to me and smirked bigger. _"What do you think?"_ He thought to me.

"No please," I begged but too late; Evan pulled the door hard closing it when he walked out.

"Knob's broken!" He called when he left a hole where the door knob used to be. Unbelievable. I thought shaking my head. Sarah had the same reaction I had as she shook her head as well.

"I should get going." She said. "It's my turn to patrol. But I'll be back in time to hear about your date as will everyone else. Don't leave out any detail! Have fun!" Sarah smiled and left my room leaving me alone.

"Great, I have that to look forward to after my date." I said. By then it was ten minutes to five and it was time for me to get over to Luna's house. The weather is not too sunny which is perfect for this date with Luna. I just hope she likes it.

I arrived at the Snow house right on the dot. I got out of the car and walked over to the front door taking a deep breath before I gave a knock. The person who answered the door was not someone I expected to see.

"Hey Lucien," He smiled.

"Oh, hey Calvin," I said and looked around to see if I was at the wrong house. No, the address is correct.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing here, Maureen invited me and Damien over for dinner." Calvin said chuckling.

"Oh right," I said. "Um, you see I have a date with Luna tonight and –"

"Yeah I heard about that. She's upstairs in her room getting ready with her mother, Korrina and Damien's help." Calvin said as I gave him a confused look. As if he read my mind, Calvin said, "Damien's good with hairstyles." That would explain his hair. "Why don't you come on in for a bit?" He said letting me inside.

"Lucien's here!" Calvin called.

"Give her a minute!" Maureen called. That's when Damien came downstairs with Korrina riding his shoulders.

"Maureen didn't have to be so pushy." Damien said as he put Korrina down allowing her to run towards me for a hug. "Literally, she pushed us out of Luna's room. What could she be doing now that requires us out?" He said. Oh Damien, if you had enhance hearing like I do, you would know that right now, Maureen is comforting Luna to not be so nervous. Well Luna may have no right to be nervous but I do.

Luna's POV

Oh my gosh, I can't believe its happening! I can't believe today I'm going out with Lucien Summers. I can't help but feel completely nervous about this.

"Uh Luna, are you okay?" Damien asked and I turned to see him and Korrina at the door of my room.

"Yeah, why would you ask that kind of question?" I asked.

"Because it looked like a hurricane came in making a laundry pool." Damien said and I looked around to see my entire room being covered with my clothes everywhere you see. "And last time I'd checked, not that I'm a creepy stalker on women, panties are not a head gear as well being put on _before_ the pants." He said pointing out my black underwear on my head and pink one worn outside of my grey sweats while Korrina giggled.

"Okay maybe I'm not okay." I said. "I have no idea what to wear for my date and everything!"

"Did Lucien ever tell you where he's taking you?" Damien asked as he and Korrina helps me pick up my clothes.

"No, he just told me to dress casual." I said. "So that means this date isn't gonna be so fancy and everything but I still have no freaking clue what exactly I should wear!"

"I know what you should wear!" Korrina said dropping my clothes she was picking up and went into my closet. While Damien and I cleaned up half my room (with Korrina making a mess to find me the right outfit), Korrina came back and handed me a pair of white jeans and a dark blue seamless long sleeve crew neck top.

"And wear these!" Korrina said after I returned to my room in the clothes Korrina picked out for me as she handed me a shoebox.

"Oh Korrina, I don't know if I should wear them." I said when I opened it to see a pair of brown long leather boots in them. It's not that I don't like them, I'm just not sure if it's me.

"But you never wore them since you got them last Christmas." Korrina said. "Come on, they'll look great on you."

"Okay." I said as I sat down and put on the boots. "Well, how do I look?"

"Wow." Damien said as he looked at me in amazement. "Lucien is one lucky dude."

"Wait," Korrina said and went through my drawers to pull out a white and orange casual scarf. "Wear this too." I did as wrapped the fabric around my neck. "You look so pretty!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow.

"Korrina, I'm amazed." I said turning to her. "You're a such a little genius." I said causing my sister to smile big as she went over to hug me.

"You look amazing, except for one thing." Damien said. "We need to work on your hair." I looked to see sure enough my hair is all messed up. "Here, I'll help you with that. I know a thing or two about hairstyles. How else did you think I try to make my hair look good to get Sarah's attention?" A few minutes later, my hair has been made into soft curls at the end as one side of my hair was tucked behind my ear.

"Wow Damien, this looks amazing!" I said.

"No need to thank me." He smiled.

"Everything okay in here?" Mom asked knocking on my door and we turned to see her and Calvin standing there.

"Wow Luna, I didn't recognize you for a second there." Calvin said in amazement.

"Sweetie, you look so beautiful." Mom said coming over to me.

"Thanks mom." I said when she hugged me.

"Geez, what did you guys do here?" Calvin asked looking at my room that that still has clothes everywhere.

"Someone got a _little_ nervous for her date." Damien said as Korrina giggled. That's when the doorbell rang. Eep! He's here!

"I'll get that." Calvin said and left room. Sure enough, it was Lucien who is at the door. He sounds surprise to see Calvin here.

"Luna, relax. You got nothing to worry about." Damien said. "What's the worst that could happen?" A lot of things Damien. A lot of things.

"Lucien's here!" Calvin called.

"Give her a minute!" Mom called. "You two, out, right now!" She said to Damien and Korrina pushing them out of my room.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Geez!" Damien said.

"Have fun!" Korrina said to me before she and Damien were pushed out of my room.

"Okay," Mom said turning to me. "Luna, don't worry about what's gonna happen. Just have fun and be you."

"I will." I said. Mom took another look at me and I saw her let out a tear.

"I just wish your father was here to see this; you've changed so much since you met Lucien." She said. I wish he were as well. I'm sure dad would want to see how happy I am even though I'm still nervous.

"Alright, let's go. We don't wanna keep Lucien waiting. Don't worry, I'll clean up your room." Mom said taking my hand as we left my room and walked downstairs to see Calvin, Damien and Korrina with Lucien. I nearly fainted seeing what he's wearing; he looks so handsome. The minute I showed myself, Lucien had a dumbfounded expression as he just stood there staring at me causing Damien to snap his fingers at Lucien's face to snap out of it.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said.

Lucien's POV

There are just no words to describe her. I have no idea how did it happen. How did Luna became like this, not that I don't like it and I didn't like how she looked before, she's just so stunning, possibly a whole new person only from the look. I was so drawn to Luna's new look that I must have been gawking at her like an idiot when Damien snapped his fingers in front of me. Smooth move. I thought after coming back to my senses.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." Luna said blushing.

"I picked out the clothes!" Korrina said smiling proudly. Well then I thank you for doing that Korrina.

"Really, you really did a good job." I smiled to Korrina.

"Well, I think you two have somewhere to be." Calvin said.

"Yes we do." I said offering Luna's hand which she took as she walked over to me.

"Have fun you two." Damien said smiling.

"Bye guys!" Korrina said waving to us.

"Don't be out too late." Maureen said.

"Don't worry Maureen, I'll have Luna home before you get to bed." I said and with that, Luna and I left the house and got into my car.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Luna asked as I was driving.

"Trust me, you'll love where I'm taking you. We'll have a fun time together." I said smiling to her causing Luna to blush as I held her hand.

About twenty minutes later, enduring that slow speed, we arrived at our destination.

"Wow!" Luna said after we got out of the car and came to a huge amusement park with all the rides, games and entertainment.

"Welcome to New Moon." I said. "The place where all the fun is happening like you're in a new world that you never believe to be normal."

"This is amazing." Luna said.

"Thank Lucina's brother Jalen." I said. "He's the one behind it all."

"Her brother made all of this?!" Luna asked in shock.

"He works at his family's company and it was all his idea to make this amusement park. He made an exception for kids with no family that they can get in for free." I explained.

"Wow, that's generous of him." Luna said.

"And also it gives me an advantage since it gives family privileges." I smirked causing Luna to giggle.

"Then I guess I'm lucky." She said.

"I'm the one that's lucky; I'm here with you." I said causing her to blush.

"I'm happy to be here with you." Luna said.

"So am I." I said.

 **(A/N: Play Boyfriend by Big Time Rush.)**

"Come on." I said as I took her hand and we both took off running to the first place we see.

The first ride we went on was the troika. Luna and I got a seat together and got ready for the big spin when they started the machine. Luna and I couldn't help screaming (even though it felt slow to me) when it went up to high gear. The next few rides were just as fun as the first one, one after another. Luna and I had a little competition on the bumper cars where I mostly won on those bumps. I might have 'accidently' went a little hard bumping into some boys trying to get Luna's attention. The Hurricane ride was out of control but Gravitron was crazy like you're in the washing machine. Add the roller coaster, the pendulum ride and the sky shooter and you can call it a blast.

After all the riding all the rides, getting something for Luna to eat and getting our pictures taken at a photo booth, we went to try out some games such as ski balling, hit the targets, and one of those squirt gun races. On one of those games, I had to knock down the bottles to receive a prize. One shot was all I needed out of three to knock down all the bottles and win Luna a purple teddy bear. From the look on her face, she loves it which makes me very happy.

 **(A/N: End song)**

Night has fallen and Luna and I are sitting on the Ferris wheel where it stopped. We're lucky, or maybe I pulled some strings to where only me and Luna were on this ride, that we're sitting at the top and it's a good thing too apart from the view because we are now watching the fireworks.

"They're beautiful." Luna said as she sitting close to me with her head resting on my shoulder as I have my arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah, they do this every weekend. Jalen always wanted to make this special for everyone." I said as we watched the fireworks dance.

"Jalen sounds like a great guy to do something special for people." Luna said.

"He's the guy with a big heart even though he brags a lot." I chuckled.

"You're lucky to have him as well as the Cullens as your family." Luna said.

"No, I'm not lucky; I'm happy to have them. I don't know what I'd do without them." I said as I looked back on my life with family, how everything was great before what happened. I pushed that aside since I finally gotten passed that.

"This has been the most fun I've ever had in all my life." Luna said.

"Me too," I said. "Mostly because I got to spend it with you." Luna looked up to me with a smile with a hint of blush.

I could never get enough of that. I can't believe I'm here with Luna. I don't think it matters where we go or what we do as long as I'm with her; right by her side close to her. The feeling I get when I touch her, listening to that heart beat, staring at her beauty, how is it possible that she's with me?

Luna and I kept staring at each other's eyes. Did I forget to tell you guys I love her eyes as well due to her color and shape? We kept staring at each other until somehow I was leaning in closer to Luna's face. That's when Luna responded by closing her eyes and slowly followed my lead. Slowly, slowly, and slowly are lips were inches apart until,

"Wait Luna."

* * *

 **Sorry guys, don't kill me but please review.**


	15. Good In An Unexpected Way

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Luna and Lucien went out on their first date and they were this close from kissing until Lucien stopped. What for?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Good In An Unexpected Way**

Luna's POV

This has been the most fun I've ever had in like… ever. This has truly been the best date. Hanging out with Lucien at his family's amusement park sure describes it. Going on the rides with him is exhilarating. I thought it was funny how on the bumper cars Lucien pushed boys out of the way. I think it's cute that he's the jealous type. Anyways, one of the best moments of this date was when Lucien won me a teddy bear. How did Lucien know that purple is my favorite color? Again, this has truly been the best date ever and I don't know what else could make this night special.

Lucien and I are sitting in the Ferris wheel where it was only us in it because of Lucien as we were at the top watching the fireworks.

"They're beautiful." I said as I am sitting close to Lucien with my head resting on his shoulder as he has his arm wrapped around me. This feels so nice.

"Yeah, they do this every weekend. Jalen always wanted to make this special for everyone." Lucien said as we watched the fireworks dance.

"Jalen sounds like a great guy to do something special for people." I said.

"He's the guy with a big heart even though he brags a lot." Lucien chuckled.

"You're lucky to have him as well as the Cullens as your family." I said.

"No, I'm not lucky; I'm happy to have them. I don't know what I'd do without them." Lucien said. I can imagine; if Lucien didn't have his family, then there would've been the possibility of us never getting to meet and I would've just been the outcast with Damien.

"This has been the most fun I've ever had in all my life." I said.

"Me too," Lucien said. "Mostly because I got to spend it with you." I looked up to Lucien smiling even though I might have been blushing.

How is it that I'm with the most amazing, most beautiful, most kind hearted man in the world? I didn't think I deserve him but I know better than to doubt myself.

Lucien and I kept staring at each other's eyes. I really like his eyes, so beautiful. I don't know what happened, but we were still staring at each other until Lucien started leaning towards me. Oh my gosh, is this happening? It looks like it when his eyes are closed. I slowly went with it as I closed my eyes and moved in towards Lucien's face where our lips are just a few inches apart. Three inches, two, one,

"Wait Luna." Darn it! So close!

"Yeah Lucien?" I asked when he pulled back.

"There's something I need to tell you before we get serious in our relationship." Lucien said. "I don't want you to regret anything you do with me if I would have decided to have told you later."

"What is it that you wanna tell me?" I asked nervously. Please don't have a hairy back. Please don't have a hairy back. Please don't have a hairy back.

"There's something about me that I never told you about, something different." Lucien said, carefully.

"Well, what's so wrong with being different?" I asked. It's not like he's not human.

"I mean like different, different." Lucien said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire."

I just stared at Lucien from his words. I should be scared to believe it's true but my mind and body wasn't reacting in fear. I don't see why I should but I am nervous. I took a closer look at Lucien, examining him.

"You don't look like a vampire." I said seeing how his skin isn't really completely pale even though he's extremely beautiful.

"Well, technically I'm three quarters of a vampire and a bit human." Lucien said. Wow, didn't see that coming.

"How are you a vampire and human?" I asked.

"My dad's a full vampire and my mom's a half-human half-vampire hybrid. She was like that when I was born." Lucien explained.

"Carlisle's a vampire and his wife's half and half?" I asked without thinking.

"Actually, Carlisle is a vampire but so is Esme." Lucien said as I gave him a confused look. "Also, they're not really my parents." Lucien took a deep breath and said, "They're my great grandparents. Bryce and Lucina are my biological parents." My eyes widened and then suddenly everything went black.

"Luna."

"Luna!"

I opened my eyes to see Lucien looking at me with worry as I realized we are still on the Ferris wheel.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out when I said that Bryce and Lucina are my actual parents." Lucien answered. "I'm sorry. I think that was a bit too much for you."

"No it's okay, I just wasn't expecting that." I said sitting up. Well it does explain about everything about the Cullens. "So Bryce and Lucina are your parents?" I knew he looks like Bryce with the hair and Lucina with her face but having them as his parents?

"Yeah and Lucina's siblings Tiffany and Jalen are my grandparents." Lucien said. "Edward, Lucas, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Krystal, Rosalie and Alice are my great aunts and uncles, Evan and Sarah _are_ my cousins three years older than I am, but Jacob's their dad and Renesmee's their mom who she and Jacob are my godparents."

"But you all look about the same age." I said.

"Vampires don't age physically; they live forever. Most of my family has lived over hundreds of years." Lucien said.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked.

Lucien hesitate until he said, "I'm eleven." Whoa. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No but how are you eleven when you look like a freshmen, maybe a sophomore?" I asked.

"Hybrids have an extreme growth rate growing up fast until they stop at age seven. I've been like this ever since." Lucien said. "Are you afraid?"

"No." I said after a few seconds of silence. "You're not gonna… eat me, are you?" Lucien reacted by placing his hand on my cheek and looking me straight in the eye.

"Never." He said so softly.

"But how will you, I mean I don't want you to…"

"My family and I are different from other vampires; we hunt on animals, not humans." Lucien said. Okay, so they're good vampires. I was wondering why they haven't taken out the whole school population.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of me?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't matter to me what you are. If I'm not allowed to think of myself as plain, why should I think of you as some sort of… monster?" I asked.

Lucien looked down as his hand drops down from my face. "There are… some things I'm not proud of."

"Have you… killed someone before?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say kill, but I did cost someone's life before, but I don't wanna talk about it." Lucien said.

"I understand," I said taking his hands in mine. "I can tell you must have regretted whatever you did but that was the past. What matters is now."

"I know." Lucien said.

"Um… can we get back to what we were doing before you interrupted the moment?" I asked and he looked up to see me blushing.

Lucien chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I said nodding my head.

Lucien smiled as he leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to mine; my moment of bliss.

Lucien's POV

I've always wonder what is it like kissing someone you love, especially on a human. I've heard it from Edward, Lucas and mom but mostly they say it depends on the person you're with.

Before we got to the kissing, I had to tell her the truth about me and my family because who knows how she'll take it later in future if I told her then. I'm surprised that she's not scared of me as being vampire but instead she freaked out about my family's true relationship. That was different from what I envisioned. Well at least it's good to hear that what I am doesn't matter to her although the one part about my past still haunts me. Anyway,

I gently pressed my lips to Luna's and entered my own little world of bliss. Whoa. This feels unbelievably amazing. Luna's lips are so warm and soft against my less warm hard one. Thankfully, I went out hunting before our date because her scent of blood would've overwhelmed me to kill and I would never forgive myself for that, ever.

I cupped Luna's face with one hand while my other hand went to her waist and slowly moved my lips with her. This is heaven I tell ya. That's when Luna slowly opened her mouth and ran her tongue across my bottom lip. That's when my throat suddenly caught fire causing me to pull back quickly.

"I-I'm sorry." Luna said looking down.

"No don't be," I said panting as I gently lifted her face to look at me. "It's just something I need to get used to because of your scent. I should've hunt more than I had today. Trust me I'll be working on that."

"It's okay, I still should be sorry though. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I guess my instincts got the best of me." Luna said causing me to laugh as she joined in. After settling down, I realized that there is one other thing I have to tell her.

"Luna, can I tell you something… important?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" Luna asked with a curiosity look.

"I love you Luna." I wasn't sure how I got that out.

Luna's eyes widened, and I heard her heart falter, then speed. She is blushing a serious deep red. Are those good signs?

Luna's POV

"I love you Luna."

I froze at those four words. My eyes were wide and my heart race. Blood flooded my cheeks. Did Lucien Summers really said that he loves me? I couldn't help but smiled.

I reached up taking his face in my hands and kissed him a quick peck on the lips.

"Lucien, I love you too." I confessed causing Lucien to smile my favorite smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that." He said. That's when the Ferris wheel started moving where we are heading back to the ground. I guess the fireworks are over.

"It's getting late. I should get you home." Lucien said.

"Okay." I said and soon we got out and left the amusement park heading towards Lucien's car. Lucien drove the way home, his hand holding mine. I felt like I was flying.

We arrived at my house. I can tell Damien and Calvin went home since there's no other car here. When we parked in my driveway, Lucien kissed my hand he was holding. Then one second, he was in his seat and then the next second he appeared right outside my side of the car and opened the door for me. Whoa, I'm gonna have to get used to that.

"Thanks." I said while blushing as he took my hand helping me out of my car like a gentlemen.

"Anytime." He smiled as he walked me over to my door. The minute we walked inside, we saw mom who is just about to go upstairs.

"Oh hi kids. I was getting a bit worried about you two." She said smiling to us.

"Sorry Maureen, we were watching the fireworks all the way to the end." Lucien said.

"So, you two had fun I see." Mom smiled seeing my hand still holding Lucien's.

"Yes mom, we had a great time together." I said feeling the blush.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mom said.

"Me too," Lucien said. "I should get going." He said kissing my cheek causing me to blush. "Night Luna. Night Maureen."

"Good night Lucien." Mom and I said before Lucien exited the door and drove off to his home.

"I'm so happy for you Luna." Mom said coming over to hug me.

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her back.

"You don't know how much you've changed since you met Lucien. He's brought something in you, the real you." Mom said causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without him." I said.

"You deserve this." Mom said. "You are a good person and good things happen to those that are good to others." I nodded my head. "Well, goodnight Luna." She kissed my cheek and then went upstairs and I followed her lead going to my room. I changed out of my clothes into my pajamas after brushing my teeth. I hope my breath wasn't bad during the kiss. I was about to go to bed until I received a text message from Lucien.

 **Sleep tight my moonlight. – Lucien**

I smiled while mostly blushed from the pet name he gave me as I texted him goodnight with a heart emoji and soon I got in my bed and thought back on an amazing night with a smile on my face.

I just can't believe how magical it was, literally. It's unexpected but in a good way. It is something I'm gonna have to get used to for the fact that I'm dating a human vampire hybrid. I closed my eyes and soon I drifted off to sleep.

Lucien's POV

The best night of my life. It was better than I imagined it to be. Luna knows what I am now and she's okay with it. More importantly, she loves me. And I love her. Don't even start about that kiss.

I arrived home at the main house after dropping Luna off her home. Now I got one more thing to deal with. I got out of the car and walked inside the main house to see my family there in the living room but they were all talking to each other sounding serious.

"Um, hey guys." I said getting everyone's attention and they turned to me with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Lucien, you're back." Esme said coming over to give me a hug. "How was your date?"

"I'll tell you about it later." I said. "What's going on?"

"We got a call from Liam, from the Irish coven." Carlisle said. "Maggie and Siobhan are missing."

"You mean like Benjamin?" I asked causing some nods of yes. Ah man, things are getting serious with the disappearances.

"There's more to it than that, Lucien." Edward said hearing my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We think there's a pattern going on." Jasper said.

"What pattern?" I asked.

"Think about it; first we hear the disappearances and then the metal vampires showed up here, dead ones with gifts." Jasper said and that's when it hit me.

"You think Benjamin and the others' disappearance has something to do with the metal vampires led by the one who wants our gifts?" I asked.

"It's a possibility." Jacob said.

Something's not right. Why does this guy want the vampires that possess a gift, dead or alive? How is he doing it? What does he want exactly? Power? To take over the world? What for? What are his motives for it? What if it's not just our world that we live in but to the humans as well? Maybe humans that might have a skill before they become vampires. I should be scared that my family and I are being targeted since we have possess the most powerful gifts but there's something more to it than that. The thing is, I just can't describe it. It's just hard to explain. Just what is it that this person is planning to do? Who is it exactly?

"Whatever it is, we have to stop this." Carlisle said. "The guards are already on the move and they'll inform us what they find. We just have to be careful ourselves. We'll put an end to whoever is behind this." I hope so.

"Okay, moving that aside, how was your date with Luna?" Evan asked me smirking, as everyone's expression soon changed to excitement. Ah man. I was kinda hoping they might forget about it because of that conversation.

"Um… it was… nice." I said looking down to avoid showing my face of expression that I was blushing.

"You don't have to hide that from me and Jasper." Lucas said causing him and Jasper to chuckle. Of course not.

"So what happened?!" Sarah asked me excitedly jumping up and down.

"Come on, tell us!" Alice squealed.

I sighed and began telling everyone what happened on our date.

"… then Luna and I watched the fireworks the whole night on top of the Ferris wheel." I said.

"Am I a genius or what?" Grandpa Jalen bragged, grinning.

"What." Grandma Tiffany answered.

" _I said,_ am I a genius or –"

"We get it Jalen!" Rosalie said as grandma slapped grandpa's chest while he is laughing.

"There's more behind the blush, is there?" Jasper said to me. This is the one time I wish the world would just engulf me into a black hole.

"Did you two kissed?!" Krystal asked. I looked down at my feet and that answers everyone's question.

"Alright, way a go Lou!" Emmett cheered as he flung his arm around my neck.

"There's… more." I said and everyone looked at me curiously.

"You told Luna didn't you." Evan said.

"You told her about the whole vampire and werewolf thing?" Dad asked.

"Just the vampire part. She was already overwhelmed when I told her that you and mom are my real parents." I said.

"She took it better than most of us." Grandma Tiffany chuckled.

"What about her family? How did they react when they were told?" Bella asked.

"Uh… actually Maureen doesn't know." I said. Shit, why did I forget that? "I actually didn't tell Luna about the whole secret thing must be kept a secret.

"Luna hasn't told Maureen about it." Alice said when she saw it from her vision. "It will take awhile for her to get used to it all before Maureen and Korrina will be told. I can't see it now since she's unsure what to do but maybe if you invite her over tomorrow, Luna will decide what to do then."

"Yes, do that! I really want to meet her!" Nessie said excitedly.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon for that?" I asked.

"Not really," Esme said. "Besides, some of us haven't got the chance to meet her.

"Yeah bring Luna over. I wanna tell her how awesome I am." Grandpa Jalen bragged.

"You're never gonna stop bragging, are you." Grandma Tiffany said to him.

"Not until there's someone better than me, which is unlikely." Grandpa Jalen grinned as grandma Tiffany rolled her eyes. I don't know who's more immature; Emmett or my grandpa.

"Alright, I'll invite her over tomorrow." I said. "Just promise me that you guys won't do anything to embarrass me."

"Can't promise you that." Emmett smirked. That's what I was afraid of.

"Guys, I'm serious, just please don't embarrass me to death." I said.

"You mean like the time I whooped your ass in training when you were three?" Sarah teased. Strike one.

"Or how you always going on and on and on about Luna in your head?" Evan grinned. Strike two.

"Or like how I call you my little Louie?" Mom smirked.

"Mom!" That's strike three. Why does she always call me that?

"The more you worry me like you did last weekend, the more likely I am to recall so called embarrassing moments when you were little." Mom said with a shrug.

"That is just so evil mother." I said as mom giggled as she went over to hug me.

" _I'm so happy for you sweetie."_ She said to me causing me to sigh when she changed the subject.

" _Thanks mom."_ I said hugging my mother.

" _No matter what, you'll always be my little boy."_ Mom said.

" _I love you mom."_ I said.

"Geez, the two people that mean the world to me are excluding me from this moment." Dad teased chuckling as he came over to me after mom and I let go. "I'm glad to see how much this girl has made an impact on you. Proud of you sport."

"Thanks dad." I said as dad ruffles my hair.

I was soon being tossed around by everyone in the family saying how happy they are for me Come to think of it, I haven't seen them all this happy. I mean they've always been happy even after what happened six years ago but this is more than that. I guess Luna really has brought something in me after so long. Maybe there is an understanding for me about life. Fate does owe me something despite what I did in the past. Good things happen to those people who do good and my family and I are those people that deserve it. And I'll make it right.

* * *

 **I know you guys are curious about Lucien but don't worry we'll get to that in the future. This is as far as I got so far and there are some things I'm working on plus my classes so you might expect slow updates like once every week. But don't worry I will finish this story. Until then, please review.**


	16. The Real Family

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Debbie, I am getting sick and tired of your reviews. Have you not been reading any of my stories? The Volturi you know is dead in my stories! Your reviews are always about you retelling the story like it's your own. It's not! This is my story! Do you not know what a fucking review is?! You just say things like "I love this story, please update soon" or "What happens next?" or your opinion about my work or grammar or something, not this shit! Get your own account and write your own story that's not on a review on someone's story! It's not that hard! Stop making mine all dark with venom, Vulcan and other things! It messes everything up for me and everyone that is reading this! Please!**

 **Everyone else, I'm sorry you have to see this but this person will never leave me alone and I can't do anything about it except not allowing this person's reviews to appear. If you watched The Big Bang Theory where in episode 12 of season 4, where Sheldon takes charge of** _ **Leonard's**_ **idea and criticizing his work, that's just as close as to what Debbie's doing. This is my story and I tell you how it goes my way. Debbie, don't do this like you're saying I'm writing this whole story wrong. You don't even know what my stories are even about. Back off!**

 **Anyway, just enjoy the story and do a PROPER review.**

 **Luna now knows about the supernatural. What happens now?**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – The Real Family**

Luna's POV

I woke up late on a Saturday morning. It took me awhile to realize that what happened last night wasn't a dream. Not only I went out on a date with Lucien but I found out that my boyfriend is a human vampire hybrid. Just… wow. After getting up from my bed and getting washed up, I came downstairs to see mom and Korrina already in the kitchen.

"Good morning Luna." Mom greeted me as Korrina smiled. "I made pancakes for you."

"Thanks." I said sitting down looking at my plate of food. "What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning." Mom said.

"Wow, I didn't think I sleep in that late." I said taking a bite of my pancakes.

"It's okay; you had a big night. There's nothing wrong with it." Mom smiled.

"So what happened last night with you and Lucien?!" Korrina asked excitedly as my cheeks were flaming red.

"He took me to New Moon amusement park. Jalen was the one who made it happen since he created it." I said.

"That sounds fun." Mom said.

"I wanna go there!" Korrina said.

"I'm sure Lucien could help you with that one day." I chuckled. Soon I was telling mom and my sister everything that has happened on my date with Lucien… minus the vampire part. Lucien never told me if what he and his family are should be kept secret but I thought I'd play it safe just to be sure. By the time I was finished with my breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and rushed towards to the door opening it with a smile on my face seeing him.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning sleepy head." Lucien smiled causing me to blush. He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing his eyes are still closed after we kissed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to it." Lucien said opening his eyes. "You smell amazing by the way."

"I didn't put anything on me." I said.

"You didn't have to." Lucien said and then leaned into my ear. "Vampire senses." He whispered. Oh right, that.

"Oh." I said. "Come on in." I said letting Lucien inside leading him to the kitchen.

"Lucien!" Korrina cried as she happily ran into Lucien for a hug. Wow, she really likes Lucien so much.

"Hey Korrina," Lucien said hugging her. "How's it going Maureen?"

"Hey Lucien, we were just talking about your date with Luna last night." Mom said smiling to him.

"Is that so? I didn't think what happened last night was the most talked about." Lucien chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him causing me to blush.

"Did you two kiss?!" Korrina asked excitedly causing me to turn red in embarrassment. What is with this girl? She talks more like a teenager when it comes to me and Lucien.

"Um… that's between your sister and me." Lucien said with a nervous laugh as mom chuckles.

"Well we need to go; I have to drop Korrina off at her friend's house and I have to go fill in Dr. Duncan's shift again. Lucien, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Mom said.

"Actually Maureen, I came to see if Luna would like to come and meet my family at our place." Lucien said. Wait what?

"If it's alright with Luna, then sure." Mom said. "Come on Korrina, you don't wanna keep your friends waiting."

"Okay. Bye Luna, bye Lucien!" Korrina said and left with mom. As soon as I heard the car leave the garage, I turned to Lucien.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be at your place?" I asked Lucien.

"Yeah, I mean you haven't met the rest of my family. What, are you worried about something?" Lucien asked.

"No. Maybe. Do they know that you told me about what you guys are?" I asked.

"Of course they do because I told them, and even if I haven't, I couldn't hide it from Edward and Evan." Lucien said.

"Why?"

"I can't hide my thoughts from them." Lucien said.

"Your thoughts?" I asked confusion.

"Evan and Edward both can read minds." Lucien answered.

"Wait, mind reading? As in… they can hear what others are thinking?" I asked to be sure earning a nod from Lucien. "So they knew about how I feel about you?" I asked in embarrassment.

"They never told me when I asked them before; said I should hear from you personally. And I'm glad you did." Lucien said smiling causing once again me to blush.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" Lucien asked.

"Every time you smile, well, it's really hard to resist." I said shyly causing Lucien to chuckle.

"I can't really control my charm. I was born with it that way. Got it from my dad. His charm is way more powerful than mine." Lucien said. Well that explains it. "So back to the other topic, do you still wanna come over to my place? I can call everyone and say you're not ready and we can just chill here." I thought about it for minute until my mind was set.

"Are they okay with me knowing what you are?" I asked.

"Of course they are," Lucien said. "I mean sure our laws state that we can't reveal our existence to the humans but we made some adjustments to make things easier for other vampires."

"Wait, laws, we?" I asked feeling like I'm about to pass out from everything I'm hearing.

"Yeah, we have laws. Not many but mainly to keep our existence a secret otherwise bye-bye to the person who told the humans and the humans that know have to be either be changed or be killed." Lucien said causing me to gulp. Why did he tell me then? "However, if you have a family or anyone you're connected to that is human and still living, as long as they won't spill the beans, then that's the exception. That goes the same for vampires and humans who become mates."

"As for the 'we' part, well," Lucien chuckled. "You're looking at one of the members of the ones who are in charge of the peace and civilization for both worlds."

"You guys make the laws?" I asked in shock.

"Adjusted." Lucien corrected. "My family and I became the new Volturi for fourteen years now I believe after the downfall of the original Volturi for their wrong doings so we made some tweaks in the main law to make things easier to others."

"Wow." I said. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Lucien said. "So what do you say?"

"Okay." I said. That's when Lucien pulled out his phone when he received a text message. He had an annoyed look after reading it.

"Crazy pixie." Lucien said putting it away. "She just had to see that."

"See what?" I asked.

"Alice, she has the gift to see the future." Lucien said.

"Really?! So she knew about all this? She knows what's gonna happen next?" I asked.

"Only based on the person's decision." Lucien said. "The future can change based on it. Come on." He said taking my hand leading me out of the house and into his car.

"How did your family get their powers?" I asked as Lucien started the car and drove.

"When you get changed into a vampire after being bitten, everything about you gets enhanced; your beauty, senses, skills, everything." Lucien explains. "The main thing is that your strongest character trait from your human life gets developed that could turn into a special ability that not every vampire has."

"Edward and Evan read minds but theirs works differently and Alice sees the future, Nessie can show you her thoughts when she touches you, Sarah's gift works the other way from her mother where she doesn't touch you, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Lucas can use his aura to protect himself and others plus seeing their auras also using them as a weapon he shoots calling them aura spheres, Jalen's a tracker where he can find the person based on the mind he picks up, Tiffany can heal and see through a person's eyes by touch, Bella's a shield and so is my mom who can also talk to you in your head and you can do the same thing after she does it to you first." Wow, they all sound like they have great gifts.

"Um Lucien, if you and your family are vampires, then how come you guys show up in the day, or show up in the pictures you and I took last night, or –"

"The things you hear about vampire are nothing but old myths." Lucien chuckled from my questions. "There are so many things to tell you about but for the basics, we can go in the sunlight, just not where people are around because we sparkle instead of being burned while some people like my mom and me just glow."

"So, how you… eat and everything…"

"Of course what's true about us is that we drink blood to survive. But as I said before my family are different since we survive on animals instead of humans. It was all because of Carlisle who discovered another way. It's not exactly… appetizing as human blood but it does give you the same strength needed." Well that's good to hear.

"Why did you all wanted to become vampires?" I asked.

"It wasn't really a choice Luna." Lucien said. "Apart from me, mom, Evan, Sarah and Nessie who were born one, everyone else minus Carlisle who started it all, Alice who was being saved by a crazy vampire that was after her and Jasper being used for an army, nearly… died. And the only way to save them was to become a vampire since we live forever. Edward caught the Spanish influenza, Esme jumped off a cliff, Rosalie got… ganged up and beaten by her ex-fiancé, Emmett got mauled by a bear, Bella and Tiffany nearly died giving birth to Nessie and mom respectively, Lucas got hit by a car, Krystal hit her head falling at high heights, Jalen got tasered hard and dad had an asthma attack."

"Our lives may not be like we had before but we're happy for the fact that we have each other. You don't see a coven of vampires as a family like ours." Lucien smiling at his words.

"That's good to hear." I said slowly reaching out to hold his hand that isn't on the steering wheel. Lucien turned his head to our hands and smiled bigger to me.

"Um Lucien, one more question." I said.

"Shoot." Lucien said with his eyes back on the road.

"How can you have your license when you're only eleven?" I asked and that caused Lucien to burst out laughing.

"I'm telling about the world you never believed to exist and you question about my ways of getting a license?" He asked.

"Well you did get your license before me and I don't turn sixteen until the fifth of April." I said.

"Well at least now I know your birthday." Lucien chuckled. "The whole driving thing, I've been taught how to drive by my dad when I was five and got my license when I turned six. I looked like this at that age. For the license part, Bella and Jasper had this lawyer forge the documents for us. So whenever we move to another state, we get new documents so that humans don't get suspicious about us. As for me knowing how, hybrid's intelligence like mine is much bigger than you can imagine at a young age. I've been able to speak a week or two after I was born and learn educational stuff before I turned one."

"No wonder why you're so smart." I said.

"It's one of the many advantages of being a vampire." Lucien chuckled as he continues driving to his house.

Did I really say house? Lucien's definition of a house is way different than mine when we arrived at a three story exterior white house.

"Are you okay?" Lucien asked when he opened the door for me to get out of the car as I continued gawking at the place.

"How did you, w-w-where did you, w-w-what did you, how in the world –"

"Will you be completing any of those sentences?" Lucien chuckles.

"How did you guys afford this place?!" I asked.

"We have a lot more money than you could imagine when you live on for centuries." Lucien said as he took my hand. "Not to mention with Carlisle being the best doctor, Jalen running a company, Alice using her visions to predict the stock market and everyone else had their inheritance and Esme making home improvements, well, I guess you could call us a special generation of the Kardashians." He chuckled.

"Wow." I said as he led me inside his home. I was amazed at the place; it's like how celebrities live here but not as fancy as theirs. This place makes the Cullens look… normal. Not that I wanted it but I expected the dungeons, moats and of course the coffins but no, this home is totally opposite of it.

"What do you think?" Lucien asked.

"This place is amazing." I said looking around.

"Thank you," I turned to see a beautiful woman with pale skin like the Cullens, caramel-colored hair with a heart shape face with dimples that's like meeting Snow White in person, walking over to us with Carlisle. "I do a lot of home improvements in my spare time." She said smiling.

"Luna, you already met my great-grandfather Carlisle. This is my great-grandmother Esme." Lucien said.

"We're happy to have you here Luna." Carlisle smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Esme said as she gave me a hug. This is quite a welcome coming from Esme. What's more is that, I feel some sort of strong bond coming from her like she's opening herself to me big, in such a warm way.

"It's nice to meet you too Esme." I said as she lets go giving me a warming smile.

"Come, everyone else is waiting in the living room." Esme said taking my hand leading me to the place with Lucien and Carlisle behind us. Soon, we all entered the big living room with a nice beautiful view where the rest of Lucien's family is in along with four other people I've never met.

One girl has a skin color that not as pale similar to Lucina's with long bronze hair where it's color is similar to Edward. Another girl has long brunette hair that almost resembles Lucina making her Kim Kardashian's twin in her younger days. The guy next to her has dark wavy hair making him look like he was in a surfer's movie as one. The other guy was huge! He looks a lot like Evan with the body and face except his hair is full black and skin tone more dark and taller.

"Our guest is here everybody." Carlisle announced as everyone turned to me with smiles on their faces causing me to feel nervous of the attention.

"Um, hello everyone." I said nervously.

"Luna! You're finally he-hey!" Alice cried when she got up excitedly and was about to run towards me only to be stopped and pulled back by Edward and Lucas.

"Once again, sorry about her, Luna." Lucas said to me as he and Edward held her down on the couch.

"She'll never learn." Edward said chuckling as Alice pouted. Actually, I'm okay with that since Alice is a bit _too_ friendly.

"Welcome to our home, Bella 3.0! OW!" Emmett cried when Bella smacked his head.

"There's a difference between me, Krystal and her you know." Bella said to him.

"Yeah except this girl is dating a guy who is part vampire and human. OW!" Emmett cried I saw Lucas shot a blue orb at his head. "Seriously, stop shooting aura spheres at me!"

"Not until you learn not to say things so idiotically." Lucas said. Okay then.

"Hi!" The bronze hair girl said smiling as she came over to me to shake my hand. "I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie. It's so nice to meet you!"

"You too." I said. "Um, so you're Edward's sister?" I asked seeing how she really looks like him.

"Actually, he's my dad, and Bella's my mom." Nessie laughs as I was shocked.

"You're not gonna faint again, are you?" Lucien asked me.

"No, no, it's just that… once again, I'm just surprised." I said.

"Yeah, you should know that we are adopted but our relationship to each other you've heard is a cover story to the humans." Lucien said. "Those you hear that are dating are married, Jasper and Rosalie are not twins, Alice, Emmett and Edward and Nessie aren't related, Krystal is not Esme's niece, mom is my grandparent's daughter and is actually Lucas's goddaughter while he is not Bella's cousin and Carlisle is not mine and dad's uncle." Wow, this is a lot to take in.

"Anyway, you met my kids Evan and Sarah, and this is my husband Jacob Black." Nessie said introducing me to the big guy.

"Hello Luna." Jacob smiled as we shook hands. Oh my gosh, he's hot! And I'm not saying that he looks hot; he feels hot like over hundreds of degrees. Wait a minute,

"Hold on, you can't be a vampire if your skin is hot and not as pale." I said.

"That's because I'm not a vampire, I'm a shape-shifting werewolf." Jacob smirked and that made my eyes widened.

"A werewolf?!"

"Yep, the same with Evan and Sarah." Jacob grinned.

I just stared at him. "A werewolf?!" I repeated.

"As my dad states, we're not one of those real werewolves, we have the ability to turn into one to protect humans and that's only because the presence of a vampire since they are our natural enemies." Evan said.

"Hold on, if you guys are werewolves, and vampires are your enemies, then how come you guys are okay being in the same house? And Nessie, how is your family okay with you marrying a werewolf?" I asked.

"That's because our family and dad's tribe made a treaty since our family is different from other vampires due to our diet and that treaty states that no fight will come between the two sides as long as we stay out of each other's land and our family doesn't bite humans, to kill or change, unless the Alpha of the pack gives permission to do so." Sarah said.

"And you're looking at the big dog here!" Evan bragged showing himself as Sarah punched his arm.

"And also mainly because Jacob here imprinted on me." Nessie smiled.

"Huh?"

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob said. "It's how we wolves find our soul mates once the two see each other for the first time, more powerful than love at first sight." Wow, that's sounds really romantic.

"So, what does that have anything to do with the whole enemy thing?" I asked.

"The main law about imprinting is that the imprint cannot be harmed, at all. The wolves cannot hurt their member's imprint. It would turn out down ugly. That's why both sides aren't feuding since I imprinted on Nessie since the day she was born." Jacob said. I was about to freak out again about that part but then remembered how hybrids physically age faster. Gotta get used to that.

"Still irritates me as of this day." Edward said causing most of the guys to laugh.

"Well I think it's really sweet how one finds another and ends a feud." I said.

"Thanks!" Nessie said smiling. The same with Jacob as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So have you imprinted on someone?" I asked turning to Evan and Sarah.

"Nope," Evan answered. "It's bound to happen to me sooner and I'm hoping its Melissa."

"Melissa?"

"Hell no you are not imprinting on my goddaughter!" The dark hair surfer looking guy said to Evan.

"Besides, you can't force imprinting on anyone, it's… fate's way of choosing for you sort of thing." Jacob said to Evan.

"Not to mention you two look at each other before and nothing happened after that." Krystal said to Evan.

"And you should get the hit that she's not into you Evan." Rosalie said.

"You should know from Edward, Lucas and I." Jasper said.

"That will change and plus something did happened, she just won't admit it." Evan said.

"That's not what I saw coming from her aura." Lucas said to Krystal and Rosalie causing them to chuckle. Okay then.

"What about you Sarah?" I asked her.

"NO!" I jumped when Evan and Jacob shouted with their hands out like they were saying stop.

"I can answer for myself you know." Sarah said to them.

"And we would still say no." Evan said causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

"No I haven't imprinted on anyone yet." She said to me.

"Correction; never." Evan said.

"Hopefully." Jacob said.

"You two are seriously impossible." Nessie said shaking her head.

"I actually concur with them." Edward said.

"Grandpa!" Sarah groaned.

"Grow up Edward." Bella said shaking her head.

"Moving that along," Lucien said leading me to the surfer guy and Kim's lookalike. "Luna, say hello to my grandparents Jalen and Tiffany."

"Luna, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Tiffany said as she happily hugged me. Okay are handshakes overrated?

"What up Luna, I'm Jalen; UW alum, _owner_ of Long Corporation, the sole tracker and awesomeness," Jalen bragged.

"Jalen!" Tiffany said slapping his chest as Jalen grinned. "That was not what we rehearsed!"

"But I was honest, wasn't I?" Jalen teased causing Tiffany to roll her eyes.

"Sorry about him; he just loves to show off his 'skills.'" Tiffany said to me.

"Come on, we all know that I'm the best." Jalen said.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that pops." Lucien chuckled as Jalen shoved Lucien's head down playfully. That's when Bryce and Lucina came over to us.

"Then bring it on!" Jalen said and without warning, grabbed Lucien and the two got engaged in a wrestling match laughing along the way.

"I haven't seen Jalen and Lucien wrestling like that since Lucien was three." Bryce laughs as we watch the two of them go at it.

"And those two are in an even match with Jalen's tracking skills and Lucien's reflexes." Tiffany chuckles.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Lucien like this." Lucina said with an admirable look seeing Lucien laughing as he got on top of Jalen.

"Hey, that's a cheap shot!" Jalen said as he tries to get out.

"Not so great now are ya?" Lucien laughs.

"What was Lucien like before?" I asked Bryce, Lucina and Tiffany. How is Lucien different today from before?

"Well as a kid, Lucien was just a happy, sweet and special boy who lights up our world. And how could he not with his charm." Tiffany chuckled.

"He was like that even as he grew up." Bryce said.

"Things then changed for him years ago." Lucina said.

"What happened?" I asked. Bryce, Lucina and Tiffany looked at each other and then at me.

"It's not really our place to tell you that," Bryce said to me as Tiffany went over to break up Jalen and Lucien's fight. "It was hard on Lucien then the rest of us. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready one day. He's slowly starting to become his old self."

"And it's all because of you." Lucina said to me.

"What, me? But how?" I asked.

"Ever since you came here, Lucien slowly snapped out of his depression and he's starting to become the Lucien we all know in love. You helped him move passed it and we could never express our gratitude enough for what you bring in Lucien." Lucina said placing both her hands on my shoulders. I had no idea that Lucien was so depressed before I came. Just what exactly happened that caused his depression? Another thing is that I also had no idea that I would mean so much to Lucien if he changed that way to now.

"So… you guys don't think that I'm too… old for him?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Lucina said with a smile. "You should know that age difference is overrated nowadays, especially in our case. I married Bryce and he's thirteen years older than me and we've been together since I was five." She giggled as I was shocked at this information. "And anyway, my son means everything to me and it makes me so happy to see that smile I love apart from my husband's is there on Lucien's face again because he has you. I have my son back because of you. I know you and him are meant to be. You two went through so much from what I've heard about you, and then found each other and I want you both to continue growing stronger, together." That's when suddenly, _"You mean the world to Lucien and nothing makes me happier to see my little boy that way thanks to you."_ She smiled. Whoa. Did she just talk to me in my head? I think that's one of her gifts Lucien told me about.

"I… I… I…" I was struggling on what to say feeling touched by Lucina's words. That's when she gave me a look of encouragement, as in that I should do what she did and I gave it a trying speaking to her mentally. _"I don't know what to say. My life would never be the same if your son never came into my life."_ I thought to her as I was fighting back the tears.

" _You and Lucien deserve each other and we all just want you two to be happy."_ Lucina said to me.

"Thank you." I cried as tears came out. Lucina responded by pulling me close to her embracing me in a hug as she cries softly. I broke away from the hug wiping the tears as Tiffany came back with Lucien and Jalen.

"Come on Luna, I'll show you the rest of the place." Lucien said as he took my hand and led me out of the living room.

"I see you and my mom are already warming up to one another." Lucien said as he showed me around the house and then later upstairs.

"I just can't believe she accepted me like that." I said as Lucien showed me each room.

"Well you are part of my life now. You are already considered part of this family to her and everyone else." Lucien said as he continues showing me around. I am amazed at this place; so many rooms they have, so much art in display, all the furniture they could afford and the way this house built is just… wow.

"So, where's your room?" I asked as we walk downstairs.

"Right this way." Lucien smiled as we were now outside.

"Why are we out here?" I asked.

"I don't exactly live _here_ ," Lucien chuckled. "This is sort of the main house we all come to during the day but most of us like me and my parents have our own cottage made by Esme since we have our own family."

"Really?"

"Yep, now hop on." Lucien said getting down. I was confused seeing why he wants me to climb on his back but I went with it. "You might wanna hold on tight, moonlight." He added as I had my legs and arms wrapped around him once I was secured on his back and without warning he took off running, fast. I yelped as I held on to him so tight while Lucien took off in high speed. Not taking more of things flashing towards me right before my eyes, I closed them shut and pulled my face close to Lucien's as he continues running.

"Um, you can open your eyes now." Lucien said and I slowly did seeing Lucien's face close to mine causing me to blush.

"Sorry." I said as I lifted my head looking around to be at a lake where I saw a dark brown modern cottage stood in front of us.

"Do you wanna get down or do you want me to show you my place this way?" Lucien teased causing me to blush again.

"Sorry… again." I said getting off of Lucien. I was a bit sad though because I felt… comfortable being that close to him. Oh well. Lucien reached into his pocket and pulled out a key inserting it in the keyhole of the door unlocking it before he opens it and led me inside.

"It's not much since it's just me and my parents." Lucien said as he showed me inside leading me to the living room that is connected to the kitchen.

"It's beautiful." I said looking around the white furniture being displayed along with the decoration to give out the place's character.

"Come on," Lucien said taking my hand showing me around. He led me down the hallway where there are a few rooms being shown; an office each for Bryce and Lucina where Lucien tells me that Lucina owns Twilight that shoe and handbag line and N.B.A.L.S Cosmetics with Nessie and Bryce is a writer under the alias Bryce C. Mom would go crazy since she is a fan of his books if she knew who Bryce really is.

"Right there is the closet." Lucien said showing me a room filled with clothes.

"Your _closet_?" I asked seeing that room is big.

"Yeah, as you know, Alice is obsessed with shopping. There's no limit to her with all the money she's getting." Lucien said. "Surprising thing, Rosalie bought most of my clothes since I'm her favorite, more than Evan." He chuckled and we continued down the hall. "Down there is my parent's room," He pointed to the room at the end. "And here's my room." He said as we are now in a room built for teenage boys with dark grey walls, a nice platform bed, shelves filled with books and CDs and posters of his favorite celebrities and his soccer team the Seattle Sounders.

"So wait," I said after examining the place. "Vampires don't sleep in coffins?"

"Actually, vampires don't sleep at all." Lucien said.

"Never?"

"No but for those like me, my mom, Nessie, Evan and Sarah that have human traits can. My condition depends on the time of day." Lucien explained. Wow, I have so much to learn about the whole vampire thing. Wait a minute,

"Hold on," I said trying to understand something. "Nessie's half-human half-vampire and Jacob's a werewolf… so does that mean that Evan and Sarah are human, vampire _and_ werewolf?" Lucien nodded his head.

"Yeah, their species is bit more unique than mine. We're still learning more about their kind but we know for sure that they are immortal even if they stop phasing which is what keeps a werewolf from aging." Lucien said. Again, I have so much to learn. I looked around Lucien's room some more until I came across some photo frames on the wall.

On top were Lucien and the entire Cullen family together; Lucien was the only one who didn't put on a real smile. The next two are photos of him and Bryce and Lucina; on the left were Bryce and Lucina and a baby Lucien who looks about three months old looking very happy and on the right was Lucien who now looks like a ten year old and Bryce with Lucina in her cap and gown on her college graduation, all three of them looking very happy. The next one below shows a photo of Lucien now in a teenager's body with Evan and Sarah laughing with Evan with his arm wrapped around Lucien's neck and Sarah leaning back to back with Lucien as he tries to elbow Evan in the stomach. That's when I saw the photo next to it.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the girl with long balayage hair with a sweet face and nice smile showing her teeth. I turned when Lucien didn't answer and I saw him staring at that photo with a distant and sad look.

"… That's… Kourtney… she was… my first human friend I made when I was five starting my first day of high school. She… died… six years ago." Lucien said and took and uneasy breath. "Today's actually… the anniversary." I looked at him and then at the girl seeing the label at the bottom.

 _ **Kourtney Jean Collier**_

 _ **January 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **2020 – March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2035**_

 _ **May your soul rest in peace forever**_

"I'm so sorry. She must have been a great friend." I said as Lucien walked over wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah. She has." Lucien said still sad from his tone.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I… I can't talk about it." He said looking away. "It's… too much… for me."

"You don't have to tell me. I understand." I said. Although I am curious at what happened back then. What happened to that girl, Kourtney? Did something happen between them that was too much for Lucien? That's when I remembered last night on our date about Lucien's words.

" _There are… some things I'm not proud of."_

" _I wouldn't say kill but I did cost someone's life before,"_

Did Lucien actually kill Kourtney? If that's true then why? Did Lucien lost control of his thirst for blood and Kourtney got to him? No, what I am talking about? Lucien's not a killer. Even if he did kill Kourtney it was unintentional which means Lucien feels bad about it. Well who am I to judge my boyfriend for what he did in the past.

"I wish I could tell you, it's just hard on _how_ to explain it without you judging me-" I cut him off.

"Lucien, I don't care what you did before. I love you for who you are and I care about how much you mean to me. If I shouldn't be putting myself down because of how I was being picked on, why should you beat yourself up for… whatever it is you have to do with Kourtney?" I said.

Lucien turned to look at me. "Even if I was the one responsible for her death?" He asked.

"That's all water under the bridge right?" I asked.

"Maybe but I'm the one that causes misfortune to others and Kourtney is the example of my actions." Lucien said.

"Do we always have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" Lucien and I turned to see Bryce and Lucina standing at the door.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" Lucien asked.

"Esme is about to make lunch and she made us come here wanting to know what Luna would like." Lucina said.

"Oh," I said. "Um, well, tell her to surprise me."

"Alice will let her know." Lucina smiled.

"Anyway, we couldn't help overhear Lucien here blaming himself for what happened." Bryce said as he and Lucina came over to us. "Please don't." He said to Lucien.

"Isn't it supposed to be true though?" Lucien asked.

"It's not your fault if it was an accident." Bryce said

"That I caused." Lucien stated. Wow, just what exactly happened that was so bad to Lucien?

"You really have Lucas's habit to blame yourself than others." Lucina sighed. "Look sweetie, we're all sad about what happened to Kourtney but we don't blame you for it. Can't you just accept that?"

"Easier said than done." Lucien said.

"One day Lucien, you will understand it one day." Bryce said.

"Please Lucien," I said taking his hand causing him to turn to me. His eyes were directing towards mine mirroring the same way. "Don't blame yourself; I can't stand the idea of you going through this that is still affecting you."

Lucien just stared at me until he sighed, "Alright… I'm sorry." He said as Bryce patted his shoulders with a smile.

" _I told you that you mean the world to Lucien. He's willing to do things because of you."_ Lucina said to me in my head and I turned to see her smiling to me.

" _I'll make sure he stays that way."_ I said to her back causing Lucina to smile even bigger.

"Alright you two, let's head on back." Bryce said. "Esme's probably waiting on you guys with the food ready. Plus I'm sure Luna has questions for us about a lot of things." He chuckled. Yes, I do.

The four of us returned to the main house when Esme made lunch for me and those who can eat. The rest of the afternoon, the Cullens explained to me about the world of vampires and werewolves; about their abilities and gifts, what really kills vampires, Evan and Sarah's family tribe's legends, everyone's stories from their early lives and their adventures together as a family up to where they now became the new Volturi.

By four o'clock, it was time for me to go home so I said goodbye to everyone and Lucien drove me back to my home, in high speed which was about five minutes. Apparently this is 'normal' speed to him and everyone.

"So," Lucien said as he opened the door for me getting me out of his car when we arrived at my house. "What do you have to say about everything you've been told?" He asked me as we walked over to my front door.

"It's just so amazing to hear about this kind of world." I said. "I just can't believe I'm part of this."

"Well, you're my girlfriend. Actually, you're more than that; you're my world. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you in it." Lucien said.

"I could say the same." I said. "I don't know what my life would be like if I haven't met you, officially." I added causing us to laugh. "I just can't believe how welcoming everyone is to me."

"I told you not to worry. They already consider you a part this family." Lucien said.

"Yeah." I said feeling touched at everyone's welcome to me.

"So listen, my family and I did tell you that our existence must be kept secret to the humans, but for vampires who fall in love with humans being brought into this world and have living family, they have every right to know about this too. You can tell Maureen and Korrina about this too so you don't have to make things complicated for them." Lucien said. I thought about it and then made the decision.

"I'm still learning about this whole world. It was already overwhelming for me when you told me who your parents are. Korrina may get excited about this since she loves mythical creatures but my mom, I don't want her to go into shock. I'll tell them when I think its right." I said.

"Take all the time you need. We're not in any rush." Lucien smiled and once again it made me blush.

"I'll call you later tonight. Bye." Lucien said.

"Bye." I said and Lucien leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. Wow.

"I love you Luna."

"I love you Lucien."

With that, Lucien went to his car and drove off as I waved him goodbye. I went inside and thought about what has happened. This is gonna take awhile for me to digest everything I've been told. Not to mention that everything around me is gonna take me some getting used to. I just hope that when I tell mom and Korrina about this that they won't freak out like I almost had. After all, Lucien is the one for me.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. You know how busy I am and I'll be busy next week so expect a long delay. Don't worry when my finals are done, I'll be making it all up in winter break updating as fast as I can. So hang tight. Please review.**


	17. Well That's One Way To Tell Them

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **First of all, I found out what Vulcans are which is why as I state again to Debbie Hicks if she's still doing this that Star Trek has NO INVOLVEMENT with Twilight in my stories! I am NOT making a Twilight-Star Trek crossover! So shut up about them in the reviews and again, this is my story!**

 **Anyway,**

 **What happens now you ask? Luna knows what Lucien and the Cullens are, Luna will tell her family about it soon and there's still the mystery of the metal vampires. What now? Well, Hehehe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Well that's One Way To Tell Them**

Lucien's POV

I was lucky that no one in my family embarrassed me one bit when I brought Luna over to our place. I'm happy though that everyone is so welcoming to Luna already as in themselves now that Luna knows what we are. Luna is still learning about it all; she had a lot to take in such as the werewolves, imprinting and the whole age difference thing.

Luna got to meet my godparents and my grandparents for the first time. Grandpa Jalen just loves to show off what he does and my little comment got me in a wrestling match with him. After grandma Tiffany broke up the fight between the two of us, I saw Luna hugging mom as they were both crying. I wonder if mom is allowing Luna to communicate with each other mentally. If she is then I wonder what they're saying. I can tell one thing; mom is happy that I have Luna in my life. So am I.

After showing Luna around the main house, I showed her my family's cottage. I was not expecting Luna to hold on to me… so closely when I was running in vampire speed. Not that I'm complaining about it. Anyway, I showed Luna inside the cottage and then the last place we went to is my room. That's when she saw the photos on my wall. Apart from the ones with my family, parents and cousins, there was one photo that had Luna's attention. It also brought me back to the day I lost her, Kourtney.

Losing Kourtney was not only that I lost my first friend when I started school, it was also the fact that I lost everything. All of it was my fault. Things have never been the same for me since Kourtney died. If I have done things so differently, maybe I would've done something to prevent Kourtney's death.

Thinking back on the day I watched Kourtney die six years ago felt like it was only yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Six years ago March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2035**_

 _ **Lucien age 5 in a fifteen year old body**_

 _I watched as my eyes suddenly turned to horror, everything going into slow motion, seeing his shot heading straight for her._

 _I couldn't do a thing to stop it. It was like I was being held back like someone wanted me to watch this gleefully._

 _Either way, it was too fast as the shot hit Kourtney full sending her flying until she hit the cliff wall. That's when I heard a snap as she started falling lifelessly to the ground with a loud thud echoing in my ears._

" _KOURTNEEEEYYYYYY!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Yo Lou, you're about to break the speedometer if you keep the speed up that way!" Evan called.

"Huh? Oh shit!" I said as I hit the brakes to slow down when I saw the speedometer almost hitting one a hundred and forty. "Sorry guys!" I said.

"Don't do that Lucien. I know you're in a hurry since we missed nearly the whole day of school but that's no reason for you to try to get the cops to chase us down." Sarah, sitting in the back seat, said taking a breath of relief as she places her hand on her chest where I can sure hear her heart beating from panic. Damn, I was so distracted on that memory that I lost track on what I was doing.

"What's gotten into you?" Sarah asked me. That's when I saw Evan staring at her no doubt using his wolf like mind reading to show Sarah what he saw in my head just now. "Oh, that." She said.

"This isn't the first time that thing just popped into Lucien's head; he sometimes has nightmares about that." Evan said sitting next to me. Of course he knows that.

"I can't help it okay." I said. "You guys weren't there in time when it happened."

"Of course we weren't but we don't think about _that_ twenty-four seven." Evan said as I sighed.

It's Monday and Sarah, Evan and I are in my car with me driving to school, late. If you're wondering why well, it's about the metal vampires again. No they haven't come to Minnesota but we had a visit from Marcus and the wives telling us what they got so far about them.

They had a spy trained by Jasper to go after the metal vampires and came back unharmed. Sure enough not even they know what they are exactly. We all know for sure that they are all past vampires that died and they are brought back to life being controlled by whoever this person is. That's not all, all of them possess gifts. Not just dead ones but live ones too when that spy witnessed a living gifted vampire taken by the metal vampires. So it's a possibility that this person not only wants me and my family's gifts but everyone else's as well and it could also mean that Benjamin, Demetri, Jemma, Raymundo, Siobhan and Maggie were caught as well.

We spent hours talking about what to do because when the spy tried to follow the metal vampires after getting the gifted vampire, they turned into that grey smoke we witnessed before and they cut off their scents for him to follow. After finding dead ends, we decided that we wait to see what happens next and hopefully stop this person from achieving their goal. That conversation took hours so we missed half of school although Emmett and Evan don't seem to mind.

"Were you speeding again, Lucien?" Mom asked me sternly when we all arrived at the school parking lot.

"Sorry, I got distracted in my head." I said.

"Just don't do that." Mom sighed. _"Unless you want to get grounded again."_ She said in my head.

"It won't happen again mom, I promise." I said as she gave me the 'okay fine' look before we all went inside the school building where all the students are having lunch in the cafeteria with only a few minutes left.

I was looking around where Luna is, knowing that she's probably sitting with Damien only again, and sure enough I found them, but they weren't alone. I was surprised to see them sitting with three other people; a boy and two girls and the five of them were laughing at some joke. Well this is surprising. Did I miss something at school? The bell rang ending lunch and everyone started heading to class.

"Hey," I said when Luna was the only one left at her table and she was about to get ready. She turned around and smiled when she saw me coming up to her.

"Hey!" She said as came over to hug me before pecking me a kiss on the lips. "Where were you guys?"

"Sorry about that; we had a long," I looked around to make sure no one's around to hear us and turned to Luna. "Meeting. So who were those people you and Damien were sitting with?" I asked as I took her hand and walked with her to English class.

"Oh those were Kiani, Piper and Leonard; they're in my history class and we became friends for awhile. They're good people." Luna smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." I smiled to her. It's nice to see that people now want to be friends with Luna. If people from Luna's old school see her now I'm sure they feel pretty bad for how they treated her. As for Patrick, well, I'm finding ways to get him for what he did.

"So what was this meeting about?" Luna asked whispering so that I could hear her as we made it inside the classroom and took our seats together.

"Volturi business." I whispered.

"What happened?" Luna whispered.

"About two weeks ago, when I told you my family and I are supposed to go hunting on the weekend, the pack and my family were attacked by vampires who are made of metal and they're past vampires we knew them to be dead." I explained.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the grey people I heard on the news, the ones that were spotted out by some hikers?" Luna asked and I nodded my head. That's when Mr. Reed came in with a DVD in his hands.

"Alright guys, we're about to start watching the film of Romeo and Juliet so I expect everyone to be paying attention." He said as he inserted the DVD in the machine and switching the projector on to HDM before turning off the lights and starting the movie.

"I guess we'll talk about this later." I said to Luna.

"That's okay; I've already went through this subject at my old school in the fall. I just wish there was a better way to talk without getting into trouble." Luna whispered. I looked around to see everyone even the teacher watching the film and that's when I turned to Luna and took her hand causing her to smile.

" _Don't freak out."_ I said to her mentally. Luna covered her mouth when she almost screamed. Okay I gotta find a better way of not freaking her out about this. Luna looked around and then at me.

"Did –" But I cut her off giving her a look and she took the hint when she did what I did.

" _Um, hello?"_ Luna said to me.

" _Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out like that."_ I said.

" _You have a bad habit of doing that."_ Luna said causing me to chuckle silently. _"So this is your gift?"_

" _Yeah I talk to people mentally just like my mom, except that it works by touch so either one of us touches allowing us to talk this way."_ I explained.

" _Wow, so um back to the topic,"_ Luna said.

" _Yeah, someone's been controlling the metal vampires; he seems to want to control an army of gifted vampires and he's coming for my family and me."_ I said.

" _Oh no."_ Luna said worriedly.

" _Don't worry about it."_ I said. _"My family and I will stop this before he even gets a chance near us."_

" _I wish there was something I could do to help, maybe protect you."_ Luna said. Oh Luna, you must really love me willing to put yourself at risk for me, for a human.

" _The only thing you can do is pray that everything will be fine."_ I said. Luna sighed as she continues talking to me.

" _Okay but I'm here for you, you know that."_

" _I have your heart, you have mine."_ I said to her kissing her forehead. _"So, how about we change the subject since we both have gone over this story before."_

" _Okay well, what are your plans this weekend?"_ Luna asked knowing we have mid-winter break coming up.

" _Well, you could come over to my place."_ I said. _"I can get Evan to allow me to come so I can take you to the Red Lake reservation where the pack hangs out."_

" _Are you sure it's okay for me to come?"_ Luna asked.

" _Yeah don't worry; you won't be the only human there if that's what you're asking. It'll be the wolves' imprints and Melissa and Ian."_ I said.

" _Who are they?"_ Luna asked.

" _Oh they're friends of ours. Their mother Elena is Jalen's foster sister and he's been made the godfather of her kids. And yes, they do know about us what we are."_ I added.

" _Who else knows about what you guys are?"_ Luna asked

" _Just my mom and dad's family along with Bella's minus her step father Phil. You know how big my family is."_ I said. _"Anyway, come over; it'll be fun."_

" _Okay, sounds great."_ Luna smiled.

" _Awesome! This should be interesting."_ I chuckled.

" _How come?"_ Luna asked tilting her head.

" _Evan has a huge crush on Melissa and he's been trying every way to make her his but fails."_ I chuckled.

" _He couldn't imprint on her?"_ Luna asked.

" _No, he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. A funny story, two years ago, Melissa once had a crush on me and Evan almost ripped my head off but I reacted coolly avoided his wrath wearing him out."_ I said causing Luna to give a quiet laugh.

"Okay so for those who were _watching_ the movie, who would like to repeat the last lines between Romeo and Juliet on their first encounter? Mr. Summers, Ms. Snow, how about you two?" Mr. Reed asked when he turned on the lights, pausing the film, as he and everyone turn to me and Luna. Wow, that went by fast.

" _Follow my lead."_ I said to Luna still holding her hand as I spoke out loud.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Luna said going along with it. Oh my god she speaks so beautifully that I feel like we are Romeo and Juliet minus the family feud.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I said.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Luna said.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I said.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Luna said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I said.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Luna said.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I said as Luna and I stare into each other's eyes. How much I love those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Okay then," Mr. Reed said snapping me and Luna out of our trance as everyone was applauding. "Very good you two but next time have your eyes on the screen." He said causing Luna and I to blush in embarrassment as the lights were turned off and the film resumed where it left off.

" _I guess we should stop talking."_ Luna said.

" _That doesn't mean we can't hold hands for the rest of class."_ I smirked causing Luna to giggle as we watched the film with everyone.

* * *

Luna's POV

Lucien seems to love freaking me out doesn't he? When he spoke in my head, I nearly screamed in class. See, I'm still trying to get used to all this supernatural. How did everyone who was told about this handle it? This will probably take me two years for me to take it all in. Anyway,

It turns out that the grey people I've heard about are vampires made of metal and according to Lucien, they're vampires that were killed adding the fact that they are gifted. This is something the Cullens never knew about. That surprises me for people that live forever. Well, I hope these metal vampires will be stopped along with whoever is behind it all because I couldn't stand the idea that I might possibly lose Lucien. I don't think my life could go on that way. Well I just have to pray that Lucien and his family will be okay in the end. They just have to.

It's Thursday afternoon and it's our four day weekend. Mom is at work with Calvin and Damien is babysitting his neighbor's kid while Korrina is with her friends. Meanwhile, I'm at the Cullen's house where we are waiting for Carlisle and Esme to return from the airport with the Penningtons. They are close friends of the Cullens especially Jalen since he is Elena's foster brother and godfather of her kids. She's the principal of North Central High while Asher is commissioner of the police department. These two helped out the Cullens from being arrested because of this guy Orion for being an ass from what Lucien told me from Bryce. Anyway,

"Oh not again!" Lucas said when Jasper and Emmett dragged him into their wrestling match after breaking up their fight for a few seconds.

"Do they always do this?" I asked Lucien who is sitting next to me on the couch.

"Well most of the time it's just Emmett and Jasper doing it and that would usually leads to Lucas shooting an aura sphere at Emmett." Lucien said causing me to laugh.

"But when Lucas gets involved with those two, it's mostly funny because, well, it's just fun to mess with Lucas." Edward chuckled along with the others as Lucas shot an aura sphere at Emmett to get him off of Lucas while Lucas pins Jasper down.

"I am seriously getting old for this." Lucas states as he gets off of Jasper.

"You know its fun watching you do that, Lucas." Krystal giggles as Lucas went over to her.

"Yeah well, can't there be someone else to laugh at besides me?!" Lucas asked.

"No." Everyone else said in unison causing Lucas to frown.

These last few days, I've grown to be comfortable with the Cullens. Everyone in the family is so unique in their own ways. Carlisle is such a kind and compassionate man. Esme is like a second mother to me. I may or may not be getting used to Edward hearing my thoughts when I'm around him. As for Evan's mind reading, now Evan has access to my head since Lucien and I are together. Bella, Krystal and I are close since we all have similarities to dating a vampire as humans although Bella is stubborn and Krystal tends to complain about being a shield like Bella. Renesmee is a fun and cheery person. Jacob is playful and is great with cars when he's not on wolf duty with Evan and Sarah. Sarah and I actually became best friends. I'm hoping I find a way for her to notice Damien. I do owe him after all. Alice… I think I'll give you guys a minute to take in about me needing a new closet. Jasper helps me calm down with his gift to control emotion so I can always rely on him. I'm surprised that for someone like Rosalie, I expected her to be a bit, I don't know, snobby since she's beyond beautiful but no she's really nice. Emmett tends to behave like a child and he would be scary if he isn't smiling. As you saw earlier, Lucas is so funny that he knows how to make me laugh even when he's not trying and he's such a good fighter along with Jasper. Jalen tends to brag a lot which annoys Tiffany who is really sweet to me. She acts more, well, less grandmotherly in a way. Bryce really is a charming man but in my opinion, Lucien is more charming. And Lucina, well, it feels as if Lucina already thinks of me as a daughter to her due to my relationship with Lucien. Every one of the Cullen family is amazing as Lucien. I couldn't imagine my life if they aren't a part of it.

A few minutes later, everyone looked up and something tells me that Carlisle and Esme have returned with our guests and I was right when I heard the door open and the two came inside the living room.

"Looks who's here for the weekend." Carlisle announced, smiling. That's when four people came in behind them. There was a woman with long golden brown hair with glasses and a thin but muscular and lean man with short light brown hair with spikes and with them is a girl who looks a lot like the woman except with the hair that is the same as the man and a boy who looks like the man only his hair is golden brown wearing glasses.

"Hello everyone!" The woman said.

"Long time no see." The man said.

"Technically, it's only been eight months since we last came to visit you guys." The boy said as the rest of the Cullen family went over to greet them like long time old friends.

"Eight months, two days, twelve hours, twenty five minutes and thirty six seconds to be précised." The girl said smirking as the boy gave her an annoyed look.

"Must you always one up me?!" He asked her.

"No, I don't think I ever will." She grinned.

"Okay you two, that's enough." The woman told them.

"Come on." Lucien said taking my hand as we got up and he walked me over to the family.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my grandson's girlfriend Luna Snow." Jalen introduced them to me. "Luna, this Elena who is my foster sister and principal at North Central High and her husband Asher who is the commissioner of the police department. And these two godchildren of mine are their kids Melissa and Ian."

"Hello." I said.

"What up!" Ian smiled to me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Melissa smiled shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I responded.

"Hey Melly, how's it going?" Evan said as he flung his arm over Melissa's shoulders, grinning. Melly? That's when I saw Melissa had an annoyed look on her face until it turned into a smug.

"I'm doing fine Evan but I would be finer if you could not press your weight onto my shoulders." She said.

"Ouch, way to crush my ego." Evan laughs taking his arm of a Melissa.

"I think that was the general idea." Ian whispered to me causing Lucien to chuckle when he heard it.

"Melissa, do you know how I was thinking about, these last eight months, besides my duty as Alpha of the pack, you?" Evan said to Melissa sounding like he's being romantic causing me to stifle my giggles.

Melissa then held out her hand in front of Evan's face. "Say no more," She said smiling. Wait, she's serious?! "Close your eyes," Evan did so, grinning as he leaned down ready with his lips puckered out. That's when Melissa expression changed into being weirded out as she reached over and grabbed Lucien's wrist. That's when Lucien chuckled and snapped his fingers to Lucas who chuckled and that's when Lucien grabbed Melissa and ran out of the room with her in high speed. Evan still has his eyes closed still waiting until he raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes to have realized what happened when he looked around.

"Oh that is so not cool Lucien!" Evan said looking annoyed as he started running out of the room and looked around for directions as everyone else including myself laughed at the scene. "I can still smell you two!"

"Not for long Ev!" Lucien called out as Evan took off trying to find them.

"Now that was a good welcome!" Ian said.

"That's one way to start off on this but I don't think it matters to Evan whether or not Lucien uses my aura to avoid Evan's mind reading." Lucas laughs. Oh that's what Lucien was trying to tell him.

"Okay, so now we know how Melissa's doing," Jalen chuckles. "How have you guys been?" He asked the other three.

"We're doing fine; school has been going really smooth with students being nothing but respectful to others." Elena said.

"I just got bumped up a level in jiu jitsu." Ian said proudly.

"Up top!" Lucas said high fiving Ian.

"As for me, well, let me answer that question with a question." Asher said causing everyone else to gather around curiously including me. "Have you guys heard anything… unusual in your world, you know, vampire related?"

"Well a few weeks ago we've been attacked by someone leading an army of metal vampires, vampires who are gifted both dead and alive. We've been trying to uncover the mystery about them and who's behind it but so far the person has been remained anonymous." Carlisle explained. "Why do you ask?"

Asher then pulled out a big envelop out of his bag and gave it to Carlisle. "A couple was at a meadow close to the woods when they were attacked by these people in grey. I believed that these people have something to do with you guys. However, when the couple was running, the metal vampires you guys were talking about didn't chase after them; instead they stayed where they are looking around." That there caused the Cullens to be confused.

"Well that's a little unusual." Emmett said.

"What would the metal vampires be doing in Forks?" Lucina asked.

"It sounds to me that they were looking for something but what?" Krystal asked.

"Well we now know for sure that they aren't after the humans." Esme said. "But that's the least we have to be worried about." Carlisle opened the envelope and pulled out some papers.

"In it are a photo of the metal vampires and a map of the location of where it took place." Asher said as Carlisle laid out the stuff on the table for all of us to see. Sure enough there in the photo are about four people in the same grey appearance. Now that I got a good view they definitely look like they are made out of metal. All of them seem to be looking around wildly. Then there's a small map of Washington in the city of Forks where there's a red circle of the location.

"Hang on a second," Jasper said looking at that spot. "That place, that area is where we fought the newborn army thirty five years ago with the wolves."

"But what would they be doing there for? There aren't any gifted vampires there now." Nessie said.

"Don't forget; this person was able to bring back people like Alec, Jane, Max and others from the dead. So that means from this photo this person was doing something to find the dead vampire at that location." Edward said.

"But the only vampires who possessed a gift there were me and Jasper." Alice said.

"And there's no way that the newborn vampires possibly have a gift." Rosalie said.

"I don't think that place is the only location that happened." Bella said. "Edward, Seth and I were up in the mountains with Riley, and Victoria."

"That means that whoever is behind this has brought back Victoria." Bryce said.

"Things are getting serious with our friend here calling the shots." Jacob said. "He sounds like he means business if he's bringing back all the dead bloodsuckers that caused us trouble while capturing all of our allies to join his little club."

"What are we gonna do though?" Sarah asked.

"Well sitting around ain't an option but we still have no leads to where they go. Plus Alice can't see their future, Edward can't read their minds and Jalen can't track them down which means we won't know if the enemy will strike us soon." Lucas said.

"At least we have a lead of what's going on now." Tiffany said.

"And we'll use the best we can to stop this." Carlisle said.

"How are you guys gonna do that?" I asked.

"We're not sure," Carlisle said. "But we do know that we cannot let this person get away with whatever he's planning and we must stop him before he does something that could put our world at risk. Thanks for informing us Asher." Carlisle said to him.

"I'll be happy to help out more with whatever I can." Asher said earning a nod from Carlisle.

"I need to go," Jacob said. "I have to call the pack back in Forks and tell them to scan that area and see if they got anything." He kissed both Nessie and Sarah goodbye and left the house just as Melissa came back with Lucien and Evan behind her.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, time for some fun!" Alice said excitedly.

"And we'll start with us going to Red Lake!" Evan said quickly grabbing Melissa and Sarah while Lucien grabbed me and Ian out of the house. "We do not want to spend most of the time with the pixie." He said when we were out of the house from hearing range causing us to laugh. We arrived at this lake where a couple of people were there. All of them have russet skin and all the guys there were as huge as Evan and hot. Is that what it means being a werewolf?

"There they are!" One of the girls said when she saw us.

"And Lucien brought Luna!" Another girl said excitedly.

"How did they know my name?" I asked.

"Ask Lucien." Sarah giggled causing Lucien to be a bit embarrassed.

"You told them about me?" I asked him in surprised.

"Maybe." Lucien said quickly looking away. Sarah gave Lucien a fake glare.

"Kind of, kind of." Lucien said looking forward to where we're walking. Evan came in front and gave him the same fake glare.

"Yes!" Lucien said in an 'okay, okay' tone. "It was before I confessed my feelings to you." He said. "I just told them about who you are and such."

"Oh well, that's nice of you." I said shyly.

"Luna, you should know that you're now everything to me." Lucien said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek causing me to blush. That's when I heard squealing when we arrived.

"They are so freakin' cute!" Another girl said.

"Luna, these are our friends, family friends to be exact," Sarah said introducing me to the group. "That's Stacy Call, Sabrina Dallas, Suzanne Ateara and Daphne Walker." She pointed out of the girls.

"And these guys are members of the pack," Evan said. "The other she-wolf is Sabrina's twin sister Roxanne. Derrick is Stacy's brother, Isaiah is Suzanne's brother, that's Colby Clearwater, Roman Hobbs and the angry jerk is Daphne's brother Garret."

"Um hello everyone." I said shyly.

"Hi!" The girl named Stacy said excitedly as she ran at me hugging me so tightly. "It's so nice to finally meet you, sister!"

"I… can't… breathe!" I managed to say. And I thought Emmett was the tight hugger.

"Stace, let her go," Colby said getting her off me. Thank you. "Because I was supposed to greet her first!" He said as he shook my hand eagerly. Never mind. I thought as I was soon passed around by all the girls and all the guys for greeting.

"Geez, what are we, chopped liver?" Ian teased chuckling.

"Give it a rest little bro. They sound really excited to meet Lucien's new girlfriend." Melissa said.

"Okay guys let's give Luna a moment before she gets overwhelmed by the welcome." Lucien said bringing me back to him which made me feel comfortable. Once I was in Lucien's arms, I saw this guy Garret looking displeased towards me and Lucien. He was the only one who didn't really greet me.

"Come on guys, let's play some ball!" Derrick said grabbing a soccer ball. Colby, Isaiah, Evan and Roman joined him while Garret was still displeased to me and Lucien.

"Garret, come on man. We need equal teams to play!" Roman said. Garret just stood there until he joined the other guys.

"Um, does Garret not like me?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about him." Lucien said to me. "It's not really you he hates; it's mostly me."

"Why?" I asked.

"My brother is just being an ass." Daphne answered to me as we all sat down. "The pack here is more… well non-prejudice against vampires since the Cullens aren't like the others but Garret seems to go 'by the book' saying vampires are vampires. And Evan being friends with Lucien pisses him off since Lucien is allowed here due to Evan being Alpha."

"That doesn't sound very nice to Garret." I said.

"It doesn't matter." Lucien said to me. "He doesn't bother me much. It's his problem, not mine."

"Yo Lucien, Ian, get over here! We need more players!" Isaiah called them.

"Coming!" Ian said coming over to them.

"And this time Ian, you might have a chance." Evan said then smirking. "You'll most likely play better than Lucien." That caused Lucien to jerk his head towards Evan so fast.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He said in annoyance as he starts chasing after Evan who laughs and runs off.

"There they go again." Roxanne said as she, Sarah, Suzanne, Daphne, Sabrina and Stacy were giggling.

"Wow, Lucien chasing after Evan? That's new. I've known those guys since I was a baby and never have I've seen Lucien like this." Melissa speaking to me as she watched Lucien on top of Evan where he has his arms around Evan's neck as Evan tries to throw Lucien off of him.

"Yeah, um, he's different when I first met him." I said feeling a bit awkward. I mean I'm having a conversation with the girl who once had a crush on Lucien.

"This is different though," Melissa said as Evan now has Lucien in an arm hold around Lucien's neck as Lucien was elbowing Evan to let go. "Look at Lucien's eyes."

"What about them?" I asked in confusion as I saw Lucien just getting out of Evan's arm.

"Get away from me you dirty mutt!" Lucien said as he took off running with Evan chasing after him.

"Get back here you little slowpoke of a bloodsucker!" Evan teased but then turned back. "Oh shit!" He cried as Lucien was now chasing after Evan.

"I'll show you who's the slowpoke!" Lucien said.

"They're so light now." Melissa said. "Before they were like locked in from showing Lucien's true emotions. He's always looked… distant; like he's in his own little world. Now Lucien's expression's changed; he's actually smiling for real. You must have made big impact on him." She said turning to me.

"Oh, um, well…"

"It's okay, I don't hold anything against you Luna." Melissa said smiling to me. "I know Lucien wouldn't have any feelings for me. After all, I was just young having a silly crush." She giggled. "You mean a lot to him if Lucien has changed. It makes me happy to see him this way."

"Wow, thanks Melissa." I said as Melissa smiled.

"So Luna," I turned when Suzanne came over to me. "Tell us about you and Lucien!" She said excitedly.

"We wanna hear your side of the story between you two!" Sabrina said.

"How did it all happened?!" Stacy asked.

"Was it love at first sight for you two?!" Sabrina asked.

"What's it like dating a vampire?!" Stacy asked.

"What about that date you two went on last weekend?!" Suzanne asked.

"Tell us, please!" The three of them said at once.

"Uh…" How exactly am I supposed all these questions?

"It's gonna be nice having a human friend who has no inheritance of vampires or shape shifters." Roxanne chuckled.

Okay, so it's surprising to me to hear how much I've changed Lucien from what everyone's telling me. To be honest though, Lucien was the one that has changed me. If it weren't for Lucien, I wouldn't be who I am. He showed me what having friends are like where they accept you for who you are and treat you with respect and also what it means to be loved by someone who thinks of you as someone very special to that person. He made me open up to people who want to get to know me. I feel like I've blossomed to whom I should be and I owe that to Lucien. After going through much thinking, I spent the rest of the day here at Red Lake with Lucien, the Penningtons and the people of the tribe until the sun sets.

* * *

 **(A/N: Time to skip time again.)**

 _April 5_ _th_ _2041_

I woke up to the sound of an air horn causing me to open my eyes instantly. I rubbed my eyes until they were focused to see mom smiling holding out her phone which it turns out she used an air horn app and Korrina jumping up and down on my bed.

"Happy Birthday Luna!" They both cheered.

"Thanks guys." I smiled as I sat up. I can't believe today I turned sixteen. It means that I'm more independent and more capable of doing things myself. I'm pretty much an adult… sort of.

"Here Luna," Korrina said sitting down as she handed me a small white box. "It's from me and mom." I took the box and opened it gasping at what it is. In it was a Sterling Silver Amethyst & Diamond Accent Heart Frame necklace with a purple topaz stone in it.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." I said when I took it out.

"A woman deserves to wear something as beautiful as the woman herself." Mom said as she took the necklace from my hand and put it on my neck for me. "A perfect fit." She smiled while letting out a tear.

"Thank you." I said smiling as mom and Korrina hug me. I'm just so lucky to have these two as my family for being there for me.

"Okay Luna, get dressed; you have school. I'm driving you there and picking you up. I already told Lucien about it." Mom said. Wow, she really went through it. I wonder what's up.

After getting dressed and having breakfast, Korrina and I were in the car with mom driving me to school until we arrived at the parking lot.

"Okay, have a good day, birthday girl." Mom smiled.

"I will. Bye guys." I said as I got out of the car. As soon the car left, I saw Lucien walking over to me. My birthday just gets better by the second.

"Happy Birthday." He said when he come over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Thanks." I said as Lucien leaned down to kiss me. "You're actually the first person apart from my family that has ever wished me a happy birthday."

"Well then I'm honored to be the first." Lucien chuckled. "Luna, you definitely deserved to have your birthday celebrated by the people who love you, especially me." He smiled causing me to blush. I don't think I'll get enough of that charm of his.

"There they are!" I heard Alice sing as she and the rest of the Cullens came over to us.

"Happy Birthday Luna!" Lucina said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said as Lucas tied birthday balloons to my bag. "Isn't this a bit much?"

"It's like Lucien said, you definitely deserved to have your birthday celebrated by the people who love you." Krystal said as she handed me a tray of brownies.

"Lucien, dating an older woman huh? Hot." Emmett asked him wiggling his eyebrows causing Bella to slap his head. "OW!" He cried as Evan laughs.

"Would you knock it off with the dating someone that has an age difference between them?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"He'll never will, for as long as someone in the family finds that someone in the future." Edward chuckled.

"Here," Sarah said handing me a thin wrapped package. "Spoiler alert, you'll be wearing your gift tonight at the main house where we'll be celebrating. Your family will be there." She smiled.

"You guys really don't have to do this." I said.

"Don't even say it Luna. Of course we have to because we want to." Lucas said.

"Don't make me change your emotions." Jasper teased.

"You can't say no to coming to your own birthday party." Rosalie said.

"Especially with Alice involved." Evan said.

"We want to celebrate your birthday because you're part of this family now." Bryce said.

"Come on, please?" Alice said with the puppy eyes.

In defeat, I sighed. "Okay, I'll be there." I said causing Alice to be excited.

"Great! We'll see you at five!" Alice said giving me a hug and kissed both of my cheeks just as the bell rang for school to start and we all headed inside for class.

Everywhere I go, everyone at school wished me happy birthday. And no it was not sarcasm nor jokes; it was kind and for real. Never in all my life have people wished me a happy birthday this way and never have I have people like the Cullens wanting to celebrate with me and _never_ have I have someone by my side that would care so much for me on this day. I just can't believe this guy is mine.

"Hey Luna," Damien said when I met up with him after second period. "Happy Birthday!" He said handing me a bag. I opened it to see it filled with birthday sweets and a card inside with a gift card for ITunes.

"Thanks Damien!" I smiled as I gave him a hug adding a laugh for the thought as he did the same.

"Sorry I can't come to your party tonight." Damien said as I looked at him in confusion. How did he know about the party? "Lucien invited me. I can't come because my dad and I are staying at my grandparent's place for the weekend downtown."

"That's okay but are you sure it's not because of Sarah?" I teased causing Damien to turn red in embarrassment.

"Maybe." He said looking down. Poor Damien; he's still shy towards Sarah and plus Sarah still never notices him. Trust me, I've been trying to hook them up together but there is a thing called timing. I just need to figure out a perfect way for them to officially meet. "No for real, I am going away for the weekend."

"I understand. Do you want a brownie?" I asked offering the tray that is half empty.

"Hell yeah I do!" Damien said causing me to laugh as he takes two pieces and munches on them like a happy child.

"So you and Lucien look pretty serious now." Damien said as we sat down in Biology.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been three weeks since we've started dating." I said.

"Like I said, you are the lucky one to be dating a Cullen." Damien said.

"I wouldn't call it luck," I said. "I'd say more like… meant to be."

"It's sound like to me like you're saying that he imprinted on you or something." Damien said causing me to almost choke my brownie I was taking a bite out of. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just uh… got hungry." I said.

"Come on, it's not like people are gonna steal your brownies. Oh wait, never mind." Damien chuckled as did I however, I feel kinda bad that I have to keep the whole supernatural thing a secret. Damien has no clue that Sarah is a werewolf/human/vampire. He doesn't know what the Cullens are. How would Damien react if he knew the truth? Would he still be in love with Sarah like I am to Lucien when he told me? I guess only fate will only tell.

School went by and soon it was over which means I have the party to attend at the Cullens.

"I'll see you later tonight." Lucien said kissing my cheek as we saw my mom waiting in the car.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too moonlight." Lucien said and soon I left getting inside.

"Had a nice birthday?" Mom asked seeing the balloons, the tray with left over brownies and the present in my hands.

"Amazing." I said.

"Well I'm sure the party the Cullens are throwing for you will be even more amazing." Mom smiled as she drove out of the school and headed our way home.

"Uh mom, whose car is that?" I asked pointing at the light blue Acura TLX car that's in our driveway.

"I believe that's yours." Mom smiled when she pulled over next to it. Wait, what?!

"No way." I said in shock.

"Way." Mom said still smiling as we got out of her car came to _mine_.

"This can't be real." I said slowly running my hand on the car.

"How's this for not real?" Mom asked and that's when I heard a jingle and I turned my head just in time to catch something small. I opened my hands to see a set of car keys in it.

"Shut up!" I said.

"You didn't think I got this car from a friend of mine in Portland for me did you?" Mom chuckled. I couldn't help but scream as I ran at my mom, probably looked like a tackle, as I hugged her like crazy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said over and over.

"You deserve it sweetie." Mom said softly hugging me back. "Now come on," She said after we let go. "We need to get ready and we have to pick up your sister from school before we head to the Cullens." I nodded my head and that's what happened. After picking up Korrina, we all got dressed by four-thirty and I got downstairs with my hair straightened out with make up on wearing a short dark blue elegant dress.

"Wow Luna!" Mom said when she saw me in her black dress.

"You look pretty!" Korrina said in her red dress.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Alice picked it out for me."

"Well then, let's get going. Lead us there." Mom said as I took the keys and we got into my car and I drove to where the Cullens live.

"Uh Luna, are you _sure_ this is where they live?" Mom asked when we arrived at the place and her eyes bulged when she and Korrina saw it.

"I'm one hundred percent positive." I chuckled.

"It's huge!" Korrina said.

"How much money do the Cullens have exactly?" Mom asked we got out. "I know Carlisle makes ten times the salary at work but not even this is enough to afford this, let alone having the kids."

"They have their ways." I said as we arrived at the door and rang the bell. Soon the door was opened by Lucien looking so handsome in a blue dress shirt in black slacks.

"Hey girls," He smiled. "Come on in." We did so as Lucien took my hand. _"You look so beautiful."_ He said to me mentally causing me to blush.

" _Thank you."_ I said to him as we arrived at the room all decorated where we saw everyone here all dressed and a table was set with presents and food.

"The Snow ladies are in the house!" Emmett boomed as came and lifted me up for a hug while spinning around as I giggled. "And that was for the birthday girl!" He smiled when he puts me down.

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

"You're big." Korrina said looking up at Emmett.

"You bet I am! You must be Luna's sister." Emmett smiled. Korrina nodded. "You can be big too. Here," He grabbed Korrina and lifted her up placing her on his shoulders. "Now hang on tight!" He said and that's when he starts running around the room with Korrina squealing.

" _How_ old is Emmett exactly?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Lucien said like he doesn't want to say it.

"It's just Emmett being who he is, all childish and everything but that's what I love about him." Rosalie said as she came over to hug me while Carlisle and Esme introduced my mom to the rest of the Cullens.

I still haven't told mom and Korrina about all the vampire and werewolf stuff. I have decided that I'll tell them maybe tomorrow. Alice says that it would be fine the way she saw it so I guess I have nothing to worry about. Now I wanna enjoy this day with my family and everyone around it.

"Hey Lucien, where's Evan and Sarah?" I asked him when I didn't see either of them.

"Oh they had an errand to run." Lucien said, out loud and I understood why when he took hand again and said, _"They had a shift to patrol but they should be done now. They just have get dressed and everything and will be here in about twenty minutes or so."_ I nodded my head in understanding as I watched Korrina riding on Jacob now as Nessie laughs from what she's seeing.

"Come on!" Alice said as she starts dragging me into the middle of the room. "Time to open presents now!" She said excitedly as she made me wear a sash that was made while Tiffany placed a tiara on my head. "Now open mine first!" She said as she handed me a white wrapped package.

"Gee, I wonder what it could be." I said sarcastically when I gave it a shake before opening it. In it were two beautiful dresses; one in purple with diamonds and one in red with pearls. "Alice, you shouldn't have." I said. Really, she shouldn't have. I thought as Alice squealed giving me a hug.

Soon everyone was giving me gifts. Rosalie got me new clothes which are not over the top. Lucina got me a red Dasein padlock and key satchel handbag with removable shoulder strap and a black nine west Brielyn round toe pumps. Bryce's was a charm necklace where it has a photo of me and Lucien together. Tiffany and Jalen's gift was a Polaroid camera in a model of an Instagram app. Lucas got me a touch screen laptop and Krystal made drawings of me and Lucien together. Emmett and Jasper got me platinum earrings with aquamarines and diamonds and Edward and Bella got me CDs of my favorite artists and two concert tickets for me and Lucien to go to the Martin Garrix concert. The Black family got me a wolf bracelet and Carlisle and Esme got me free round trip tickets to wherever I wanna go.

"We wanna give you something to lighten up on this day." Esme said as she hugged.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's my turn now." Lucien said as he handed me a small black box. I opened it and gasped seeing purple butterfly brooch in it.

"Lucien, it's beautiful." I said feeling speechless. Lucien took the box out of my hands and pulled out the brooch.

"A beautiful thing for a beautiful girl." Lucien said as he puts the brooch in my hair. That's when mom and Alice took a picture on their cameras and Krystal started drawing on her sketch pad.

"This is precious." Mom said as she showed me the photo she took of me and Lucien and I can see the brooch on the side of my head that's in my hair.

"Everyone, this is amazing of you all." I said.

"You are part of this family Luna so we want this to be special for you." Carlisle said smiling as he hugged me. That's when the doorbell rang. "I believe your cake has arrived."

"I'll get it." Esme said.

"Let me help you with that Esme." Mom offered.

"Sure Maureen, I could use some extra hands. Carlisle?" Esme said.

"You got it." Carlisle said and the three of them left the room.

"How are you enjoying your birthday?" Lucien asked me as wrapped his arms around me from behind giving me a kiss.

"It's the best birthday I ever had. No one ever has done something for me so special. They, apart from my family, even never wish me a happy birthday since I was bullied." I said.

"Well that guy Patrick is complete idiot for trying to ruin everything about you and take away every special moment." Lucien said. "You deserve this."

"Thank you." I said giving him a kiss.

"Hey," We all turned to see Sarah coming in wearing a light green short dress. "Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?"

"Just the presents." Nessie said. "And Luna loves ours."

"That's great. Happy Birthday Luna!" Sarah said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Sarah!" I said hugging her back.

"Besides, you're just in time for cake." Jalen said.

"Awesome because I'm star-" Evan just walked in wearing black pants and a shirt that's close to formal that's unbuttoned at the top when he stopped, like he just froze. He was staring at something apparently judging by his expression. I looked to where he was looking at and saw him staring at Korrina who is looking at him.

"Uh-oh." I heard Jacob said when he saw it. Uh-oh? What uh-oh? What's going on? Lucien looked at Jacob and then Evan and Korrina until his eyes widened and touched Jacob's shoulder.

"Oh boy," Lucien said when he let go and I saw Korrina walking up to Evan as he got down on one knee to be on level with her to talk.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Uh…" Lucien sounded nervous. "I don't know how to say this but uh… Evan… imprinted on… Korrina."

Imprinted? I was trying to remember what that was. Imprinting means something special to the wolves I think. They would do anything for that someone. It's how a wolf finds their soul mates – wait a minute, SOUL MATES?!

"You imprinted on my sister?!" I yelled at Evan who jumped standing up.

"Whoa it's not like that I swear!" Evan said with his hands up in surrender.

"She's eight years old! How could you imprint on a child?!" I asked, maybe half shrieked.

"It wasn't my choice!" Evan defended as I lunged myself at him only to be stopped by Lucien as I heard everyone else laughing.

"Luna, calm down!" Lucien said as he tries to hold on to me.

"I will not calm down! I will kill him!" I said trying to fight off Lucien.

"Like she could no offense." Jasper said causing Emmett to laugh even more.

"Oh Evan, you clearly," Bryce said as he and Jalen laughs.

"This is like the best thing ever!" Lucas laughs.

"What is going on here?" I froze what I was doing as everyone in the room was silent when mom came in with Carlisle and Esme behind her hearing us.

"Uh…" I didn't know what or how to say it as Korrina went behind Evan's legs. Mom looked around in confusion at what's going on as Edward went to Carlisle's side and whispered to him causing Carlisle to be surprised.

"Maureen, we need to talk." Carlisle said to her.

"Come on." Lucien said taking me upstairs, in high speed.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicking when we came into a room. "Mom and Korrina would be sure to have seen that."

"It doesn't matter because Carlisle has to explain to them about us and everything since Evan imprinted on Korrina." Lucien said. That's when my anger came back of the reason why I was so angry.

"I cannot believe he imprinted on my little sister!" I said.

"It's not really like that Luna." Lucien said.

"Then what does it look like?" I asked like I was the only one to have seen the obvious.

"Because," Sarah said coming in. "We can't choose who to imprint, remember like how Evan tried to imprint on Melissa but failed? So imprinting can happen to anyone, even to a child."

"But isn't that, I don't know, scandalous?" I asked.

"Imprinting doesn't work that way on a child." Sarah said.

"Korrina is too young to understand. Right now Evan is just gonna be like a big brother to her and when she needs someone she can easily trust, Evan will be her best friend and when that time comes for Korrina's feelings to be expressed to Evan, he'll be her true love." Lucien said.

I guess they have a point. But still,

"Did it have to be on Korrina now?" I asked.

"It was the first time they met so what did you expect from that?" Lucien said.

"You'll get use to it Luna. Give it some time." Sarah said and then started laughing when she couldn't control herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said in between laughs as Lucien joins in.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked when I didn't get it.

"Well one, it's not every day that someone, like you, just as tiny as Alice can scare off Evan." Sarah said causing her and Lucien to laugh even more. "Also, what happened back there was the same way Bella reacted when my dad imprinted on my mom when she only a baby and you nearly did the same thing she would've done when she found out dad nicknamed my mom after the Loch Ness Monster."

"The only difference is that Bella is a vampire." Lucien said.

"If I was a vampire, I would definitely kill Evan." I said.

"Look Luna, Korrina is happy now. Evan won't ever hurt her, never on purpose. Do you want to take away the one thing that makes your sister happy?" Sarah asked.

"No, I guess not." I sighed in defeat. I admit, Korrina does look happy, happier than she's ever been, when she was with Evan earlier before my outburst. This is just gonna take some getting used to more than getting to know all this supernatural. That's when a knock on a door was heard and it slowly opened.

"Uh, is it safe?" Evan asked nervously looking at me when he stuck his head in.

"She's good Ev." Lucien chuckled allowing Evan to come in.

"Luna, I'm really sorry about what happened." He said to me. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday and I would never think of Korrina that way –"

"Evan, it's okay. I understand. She's happy to have you now, more than she has before." I said. "Just promise me one thing."

"Luna, I would never hurt your sister." Evan said.

"I know but that's not it." I said. "I know you're just gonna be a big brother to her from now on but remember that she's my sister. I'm always there her just as you will."

"Got it. Thanks Luna!" Evan smiled as he went over to hug me. "Anyway, you guys should come down now. Carlisle is explaining Luna's family about it all." That's what we did and we come in to see mom and Korrina sitting on the couch with the Cullens telling them about the whole vampire and werewolf thing. Mom of course nearly fainted hearing this. I was afraid that would happen. Korrina on the other hand was fascinated hearing it. Of course, she loves mythical creatures. After awhile of explaining, mom and Korrina accepted the story. For Korrina, we never told her about the imprinting since she's too young. She'll learn about it later in the future. Soon we settled down with the cake that has arrived and ate along with the food Esme made for those who can eat. By eight o'clock, it was time for me and my family to go home.

"Thanks again for everything you guys." I said.

"Don't mention it." Esme hugged me.

"Happy Birthday again Luna." Lucina said hugging me adding a kiss and everyone did the same. Korrina said goodbye to everyone and so did mom though she felt odd after knowing what they are and soon the three of us got into my car with my gifts and I drove us home.

"Luna, are you mad at me?" Korrina asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked with my eyes on the road.

"Is it because Evan's my friend now?" Korrina said looking hurt through the rear mirror.

"No, no," I said. "I just… find it odd for you to be friends with him but you like him and he likes you and you're happy so I am too."

"Really?" Korrina asked looking hopeful.

"Really." I said showing her a quick smile before I faced back to the road.

"Thanks Luna, you're the best sister ever!" Korrina said happily.

"Remember that." I said as we arrived home. We got inside and Korrina went to her room for bed with mom helping her out to get ready as I went into mine. After setting down my presents, I changed out of my dress and into my pajamas. Just as I let my hair loose, I heard a knock on my door.

"Luna, can I talk to you?" Mom asked when she came in.

"Sure mom." I said sitting on my bed patting a spot for her to sit. Mom sat down next to me and sighed.

"So how long have you known all of this?" She asked.

"About three weeks." I answered.

"And you never told me and Korrina about it?" Mom asked.

"I was gonna tell you tomorrow, I guess Evan had other plans." I said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get used to the idea of him being Korrina's soul mate." Mom said giving a light chuckle as I did the same. "Luna, be honest with me; you're not dating Lucien because of what he and his family has, are you?"

"Of course not," I said. "I love Lucien, and he loves me."

"Yeah but you knew that he's four to five years younger than you are and you're still okay with that relationship?" Mom asked.

"You married dad and he's four years older than you." I pointed out.

"I think my relationship with your father is different than yours and Lucien's." Mom said.

"Look, I love Lucien for him, nothing else. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for him. I just hope you understand that." I said.

"I do. I just want to be sure you know what you're doing." Mom said taking my hand.

"I do. Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Just promise me one thing; be careful and I'm not saying that he'll hurt you which I know he wouldn't. Dating a… vampire… human species can be dangerous." Mom said.

"I will." I said.

"Okay." Mom said kissing me goodnight. "Well, goodnight. I had a long day and I need to get myself out of this dress. Plus I need to uh… clean out my closet." Mom said getting up and was at the door.

"You're trying to find your books for Bryce to sign?" I said, smirking causing mom to blush when she had her hand on the door.

"Maybe." She said. "Happy Birthday Luna." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Well, that's one way to tell my family about what my boyfriend and his family are. I thought as I turned off the lights and got into my bed going to sleep.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I thought it was funny about Evan and Korrina imprinting and Luna's reaction. Please review and also please go to my poll to vote on which story I should write next when I'm done with my After Breaking Dawn series.**

 **Also I'm sorry about the long wait. You know how finals are plus writing this story. But now that I'm on break, I'll be updating as fast as I can.**


	18. Fate Has Its Way

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Luna's family now knows about what the Cullens are in an unexpected way because of Evan. Things are** _ **sort of**_ **back to normal in a way. What now?**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Fate Has Its Way**

Luna's POV

This weekend has been… well I don't know how else to say okay. I mean now my family knows about what the Cullens are. Well Korrina is beyond cool with it. Evan's happy about that. He even comes over to my house to spend time with her whenever Lucien does to help me on homework. Mom's trying her best to deal with all of it like she's pretending that nothing has happened, like the Cullens are humans instead of vampires and werewolves. I mean they do look human and live like one. Well like I said, she's trying. And I thought I was having troubles. Hahaha. On the bright side, mom was ecstatic getting Bryce to sign all of her collection of his books which he seems pleased about.

Anyway, the weekend's over and it was time for school. What's different is that I get to drive myself to school. Whoopee!

"Okay, I gotta go!" I said after I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bag and my keys to my car.

"Wait Luna, there's something I need to tell you." Mom said.

"Can you tell me later? I don't wanna be late and I promised Damien I take him to school." I said as I was at the door putting on my shoes.

"But Luna, it's _really_ important." Mom said.

"You can tell me after school. I gotta go. Love you, bye!" I said and got out before mom said anything else and got into my car starting the engine and drove off to Damien's house with the address he gave me. It wasn't really hard actually when I found his home and knock on his door.

"Hey!" Damien smiled when he answered.

"Hey!" I smiled. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Damien said with his bag ready and closed the door behind him. "Holy shit!" He said when he saw my car. "That's yours?!"

"Yep." I said as we got in and I started driving. "You like it?"

"Words aren't enough to describe how much I love it!" Damien said causing me to laugh. "So how was the party?"

"It was good. The Cullens really went all out for me." I said as we arrived at the parking lot of school.

"Speaking of the Cullens, where are they?" Damien asked. I looked to see none of their cars here. I looked at the clock to see it was a quarter left until eight. That's when my phone vibrated.

"Um, they had some… business to take care of but they'll be here later." I said after reading the text message from Lucien.

 **Jacob saw a metal vampire and needed help. We'll be running a bit late. – Lucien**

Oh Lucien, please be careful. I thought as Damien and I walked inside the school building.

"I wonder what's going on." Damien said as we walked by. Students were whispering. Most of the girls were giggling, excitedly. Now I'm curious about this.

"I don't know. Maybe –" I was cut off when I stopped as did Damien when we were face to face with Brittany who has her arms folded. Oh no, not again.

"Well, look who it is." She said, with a sneer.

"What do you want now Brittany?" Damien asked in annoyance. Brittany just ignored him.

"I just don't understand what Lucien sees in _you_." She said to me.

"I don't get why you expect Lucien to fall for you." I said.

"Hello, can you not see how perfectly we match?" Brittany asked showing herself for me and Damien to see.

"If she means being a total bitch then no we don't." Damien muttered to me.

"Well whatever," Brittany said when we didn't answer. "He had his one chance to be with me and blew it so I hope you two are happy together."

"Uh thanks?" I said in confusion. That was unexpected.

"And you're okay with this now because…?" Damien asked.

"Because this new guy is such a man candy than Lucien is!" Brittany said excitedly.

"New guy? Is that what everyone's talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's from Portland, an athlete and intelligent combined and he's so hot. And _I'm_ gonna be the one for him once I get these girls out of the way." Brittany said. "There he is over there." She pointed to across the hall where some of the students were gathering around someone. Most of them were girls trying to get this person's attention while guys were talking to that person. This person was someone I never saw at school before but it was hard to tell seeing only the back of his head where his coffee brown hair might look like a comb over haircut. That's when he turned his head laughing at one of the guys and it was at that moment my breathing hitch when I recognized his face, his eyes, that look he gets every time he makes me look bad.

Patrick.

"Luna, are you okay?" Damien asked worriedly while Brittany was oblivious of my behavior. I couldn't say anything. I was hyperventilating. That's when I took off running away from the scene as fast as my legs could run until I made it into the bathroom locking myself in the nearest stall, trying to recover what just happened.

I just can't believe Patrick Devine is _here_ in Minnesota, in Lakeville South High where I am. How? This can't be a coincidence. Why didn't mom tell me about this? Patrick's mom works with my mom at the same hospital back in Portland. They're not really friends but are kind to one another. I don't understand why Patrick's mother didn't stop him from bullying me. Wait a second,

" _Wait Luna, there's something I need to tell you."_

" _Can you tell me later? I don't wanna be late and I promised Damien I take him to school."_

" _But Luna, it's_ really _important."_

…

I am such an idiot. Mom was trying to warn me about Patrick's arrival this morning and I completely ignored it. Great, now what am I gonna do? It's gonna be hard avoiding Patrick. I don't think I can avoid him at all. Word will get around soon. First he'll hear about the Cullens which will then lead to _me_. He'll definitely make me look bad in front of everyone just like before only this time it'll be worst, especially in front of Lucien. There's no way out of this.

"Luna?" I was interrupted with a knock outside the stall.

"Luna? Are you there?" Another voice said and I recognized who those two were as I unlocked the door letting Kiani and Piper in.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What happened?" Piper asked. "Damien texted us saying you just took off and told us to find you."

"Are you okay? You don't look good." Kiani said when she looked me over.

"I'm not." I said. "Look I'll tell you in class. The five minute warning bell rang so let's go." They agreed with me and we made it to history with only three minutes left.

"Oh good, you found Luna." Leonard said as I sat next to him while the girls sat in front of us. "Where was she?"

"She was locking herself in the bathroom." Kiani answered.

"What for?" Leonard asked.

"That's what she's about to tell us." Piper said causing her, Kiani and Leonard to look at me and I took a deep breath.

"You guys know about the new guy that just transferred here?" I started.

"Yeah, I saw him; he's really cute!" Piper said excitedly.

"That guy is Patrick Devine, he's been bullying me since we were kids." I said.

Piper's expression instantly changed. "I hate him!"

"You're serious?!" Kiani asked and I nodded.

"Oh shit, that's bad." Leonard said.

"Does he know you're here?" Kiani asked.

"Well it couldn't be a coincidence that he comes to the school I'm in, but he's bound to know sooner or later." I said.

"I'm afraid it's sooner than sooner or later." Leonard said looking away and he pointed at the door. That's when Kiani and Piper quickly went in front to cover me just when I saw Patrick coming over to the teacher's desk handing him his sign in slip. Are you kidding me?! He has the first class of school with me as well?! This could not get any worst. Thankfully, the teacher told Patrick to sit where it's far away from me and the others.

"The nerve of that guy; it's bad enough he's here at the school you're in but to be in the same class as you," Piper whispered in disbelief as we watched Patrick sit down.

"I just hope this is the only class we have." I whispered.

"Don't worry Luna; we're here for you. This guy will have to think twice before he thinks about rebullying you like old times." Leonard said.

"Thanks guys." I said as class started. It felt like time was trying to torture me by going slow. I just want to get out this class away from Patrick. Maybe I could ask the office lady to switch me out of this class. But then I would leave my new friends. Besides, the office lady wasn't very helpful to me the first time.

Nothing has happened in class with the teacher giving lectures about old history of course. Finally after what felt like forever, class ended. Kiani, Piper and Leonard gather close around me making sure I'm not seen as we walk our way out of the classroom. But before we were even at the door,

"Luna, good job on your test last week." My teacher called out causing us to freeze.

"Dammit!" Kiani whispered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Piper said.

"So much for sneaking out." Leonard muttered and I saw over Piper's shoulders Patrick from his seat where he was gathering his things. He looked up to where my friends and I are standing and I quickly turned away as we quickly got out of the classroom. Oh please tell me he didn't saw me.

"You were right on the money Leonard." Kiani said when we separated ourselves while walking down the halls. "Now he knows Luna is here."

"Well he won't do anything with us around, especially with the Cullens which by the way, where are they Luna?" Leonard asked me.

"They'll be here; just a bit late." I said.

"Look we gotta get to our class. We'll see you later." Kiani said and she and Piper left.

"Good luck." Leonard said giving me a quick hug before he left leaving me alone. I quickly arrived at my locker just to put my books away. I just put my notebook for my upcoming class in my bag when,

"In a rush?" I gasped when I heard his voice and turned my head to see him by my locker leaning against it smirking with his arms folded. I quickly shut my locker and started to run but he was right in front of me when I only took four steps.

"I am so hurt that you've forgotten how slow you are, Luna." Patrick said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling scared.

"Did you really think that you could avoid me after moving away from Portland? It's funny how my mom is now working at the same hospital the same where your mother works, _again_." Patrick said. "I thought I was gonna be lonely here after leaving our old school but I was wrong seeing you're here and with some new friends I've made already." I couldn't help but gulp at where this was going. "And I can't wait to introduce them to you so I could tell them what you were like when you cry and couldn't do a thing whenever you get tripped and everything and that name we came up with,"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked trying to run again only to be stopped by a hand placed on a locker.

"That doesn't work that way Looney-Luna." Patrick said.

"Please." I pleaded.

"What's going on here?" He asked and Patrick and I turned to see an angry Lucien standing there.

Lucien's POV

"I don't understand why girls scream mostly for Justin Bieber." Evan said.

"Have you not seen him without a shirt?!" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Of course I have, but there are a lot of celebrity guys that are loaded on their muscles and have a six pack that makes them irresistible to you girls. But those guys have nothing on me!" Evan said showing his muscles and showed his six pack abs.

"Then girls should be screaming for you instead fainting at the sight of it." I chuckled causing Evan to shove me leading us in a little fight.

"Okay boys, that's enough." Mom said breaking us apart. We're at the main house on a Monday morning getting ready for school. Things are well… I guess you can call it normal if you count having Luna's family now knowing about what we are. Maureen now just feels, what's the word to fit it, odd? Yeah she feels odd about it but she's managing it unlike Korrina who is thrilled about it. But she seems more fascinated being with Evan. She's very fond of him. Over the weekend when I visit Luna to help her with homework, Evan comes over and Korrina's face just lights up like a Christmas tree seeing him. Man this imprinting thing sure has its effect on people.

"Come on guys, you should get going to school." Nessie said.

"Where's dad?" Sarah asked.

"He's on an early morning patrol. He should be done now." Nessie said.

"Well then I guess we should get going." I said.

"You just wanna hurry up and see Luna." Edward said to me, teasing causing the guys to laugh.

"Argh! Come on shield, work with me!" I said smacking the side of my head getting my shield to work as everyone else laughs.

"Now you know how I feel." Krystal laughs. That's when we heard a howl coming from outside in a distant.

"That's dad." Sarah said as Evan went out and we followed him seeing Evan phased into his gold brown wolf form and went still to listen trying to get in contact with Jacob. That's when Evan took off running.

"What's happening?" Bella asked as we turned to Edward.

"Jacob just saw a metal vampire and he's chasing after it now. He needs our help." Edward said and with that, the entire family and I followed Evan, Sarah phasing into her white wolf form, as fast as we could. I quickly texted Luna incase she was wondering where I am at school and soon we found Evan with Jacob by his side with Sarah joining them as they are chasing a different vampire but sure enough it's one of the metal vampires we saw before.

"We can't let him get away!" Carlisle said as the metal vampire picked up the speed.

"He's a lot faster than I expected." Jasper said as Krystal and Edward split up different directions and cut off the metal vampire up front causing him to tumble down a hill.

"Yeah, but I'm faster." Krystal stated, smirking.

"So am I!" Edward said.

"Guys, this is not the time for your speed competition." Grandma Tiffany said in annoyance.

"Yeah," Grandpa Jalen said as we all caught up to the two. "Because I'm supposed to be faster even after leaving my old coven."

"Fine, but if we're gonna talk about competition, we should also talk about strengths." Emmett said.

"Guys, focus!" Lucas said looking over. "He's about to get up and escape!" He said shooting two aura spheres to stop the metal vampire as the three wolves jumped over us and leapt in front of the vampire before he could escape and soon as the fastest, Krystal, Edward, Jalen, Jasper and Lucas cut him off one by one before he had a chance and soon all of us was able to circle around him.

"We have you surrounded. Now talk!" Carlisle said to the metal vampire. That's when he showed his face to some of us; he looked a bit young like a boyish look. He looked a bit cheerful but his expression mostly has the wild look in his eyes.

"Wait a second, Benjamin?!" Nessie said in shock. What, Benjamin?! The guy from the Egyptian coven his mate Tia said disappeared? It can't be. At those words, Benjamin's hands were lighting up.

"Look out!" Alice cried and that's when we all got down screaming and ducked down when a long stream of fire erupted from Benjamin's hands. Shit! I looked up and saw Lucas on his feet shooting an aura sphere just as Benjamin shot another stream of fire causing it to explode sending Lucas flying until he hit the tree.

"Oof!" Lucas grunted.

"Lucas!" Krystal cried coming over to him.

"I'm okay." Lucas said getting up.

"Benjamin stop, it's us! Remember?" Esme said to him. That's when Benjamin started laughing, the same dark laugh we heard from before.

"Uh, I don't think its Benjamin's doing." Dad said.

"Well no duh. He's being control by that same person like the others." Rosalie said.

"Benjamin's not here." The same voice said coming from Benjamin when he spoke with his eyes lighting up. That's when I felt that familiar chill in my spine. What's going on with me?

"Who are you?" Carlisle demanded. "What do you want with us? Release our friend this instant!"

"Oh I'm someone you guys know a long time ago and you should all know what I want from you." The guys said through Benjamin. "I'll be coming for you. You will all meet your end!"

"He's getting away!" Esme said when Benjamin starts dissolving into grey smoke. Jasper and Emmett ran towards Benjamin to grab him but it was too late when the smoke turned into a small orb causing those two to bunk into each other while the orb shot straight up to the sky and off to a different direction.

"Dammit!" They both said. A few minutes later, we all returned to the main house discussing what happened.

"What the hell is wrong with us?!" Emmett asked in complaint. "We're losing our game here!"

"If you count nearly getting burned as a game then sure let's call it that." Grandpa Jalen said.

"Looks like we're right on the money there," Rosalie said. "If Benjamin's has become one of those metal vampire army then Demetri and the others might have as well."

"Just who is this person?" Nessie asked. "He said that we've known him from a long time ago. Who do we know that wants our gifts?"

"It can't be James since he's now part of the army." Edward said.

"It could be a girl in a male voice as a reminder but I don't think Victoria is behind it all since she's reunited with James." Bella said adding a shudder while Edward rubbed her shoulder.

"It can't be the old Volturi because we saw those twin leeches a few weeks ago and Aro's probably with them now." Jacob said.

"We can count out Miley," Krystal said.

"And Jonathan since we saw them both." Lucas said.

"There's Joham but the old Volturi killed him. He possesses no gift. Then again, he is the obsessive type who is always curious how things go so he might have found a way." Mom said.

"But still even a scientist like him is not capable of doing all of this." Grandma Tiffany said.

"We know members of Zoran's coven aren't involved, well you know what I mean." Grandpa Jalen said.

"I would laugh if Orion was behind it all but there's no way that's possible. That would mean he was right knowing what we are." Dad said.

"And knowing how old Lucina is." Grandpa Jalen said causing mom to shudder.

"So who do we know that is still out there having a grudge against us and everything?" Esme asked.

"Maybe Maria?" Alice suggested. That woman who used Jasper to make an army?

"I don't think Maria would create a different kind of army to take us out. She didn't even need gifts to reclaim her land back then when I was with her." Jasper said shaking his head.

"What about Justin Knox? He's out of jail now." Grandma Tiffany said to Lucas. Wait, Justin? Does she mean Lucas's old tormentor who killed Lucas's ex-girlfriend?

"I doubt it," Lucas said. "Justin's way too stupid to pull off such a thing if he knew about the supernatural. Besides," He said. "The first time I saw Justin in prison, he sounded sincere when he apologized for everything he's done to me, so I don't think he would hold a grudge still."

"So we still have no clue who is behind it all." Bella said.

"I think the bigger question is how do we stop them." Edward said. "These metal vampires, aren't ordinary vampires; we can't rip them apart like how they normally be killed and our gifts have no affect on them. We almost got killed by Benjamin earlier. These metal vampires must be powerful than their original versions."

"My aura spheres did have some effect on them earlier." Lucas said.

"Then we got ourselves a secret weapon." Emmett commented.

"Excuse me Em, but I can't fight an entire army of metal vampires by myself even if my aura protects myself from their gifts." Lucas said. "I'll get pummeled!"

"Well getting pummeled is your specialty." Jacob teased earning a dirty look from Lucas.

"We have to do something," Esme said. "Or this could be the end not just for us, but everyone else in both worlds." Oh god no. If something were to happen to Luna, I don't think I could live on.

"But how exactly do we stop this army?" I asked. "Even if we had the entire pack and our soldiers with us, we'd still be outmatched."

"Well we can't just take down one vampire at a time. More will come when one falls." Jacob said.

"Then does anyone have any ideas?" Grandpa Jalen asked. We were all thinking about the possibilities to stop the metal vampires when Jasper spoke.

"Wait, remember how the metal vampires all spoke at once? The leader has them under his or her control. He spoke through them and seems to have saw it through their eyes as he once said before saying he can see us." He said.

"So you're saying that the leader is the main source of the army?" Krystal asked.

"You mean like how one person controls the army of a newborn vampires?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's more like the queen of an insect colony." Grandma Tiffany clarified earning me a confused look.

"In a beehive or an anthill, there's only one queen. She lays all the eggs, produces all the offspring, and tells them what to do." Evan said causing us to look at him in surprise at how he knows about all of it even though he doesn't put the effort in school.

"Science channel." Sarah answered to us as Evan grinned.

"So how do you destroy a hive then?" Nessie asked.

"Well when you remove the queen, the bees disband," Dad said, thinking.

"So if the queen dies, the hive dies. Perhaps if we can stop the person who's behind all of this, then _maybe_ we might stop the metal vampires, and we might free everyone who is under his or her control." Carlisle said.

"Uh but the ones who were supposed to be dead, _stays_ dead, right?" Lucas asked to be sure.

"Of course," Carlisle said chuckling. "I'm compassionate, not insane." He said tapping his head as Lucas sighed in relief.

"In that case, you guys should probably get to school. You already missed the first class I believe." Esme said to us.

"Ah man, I was hoping we would cut school because of what happened." Evan complained causing me to laugh.

"Too bad Evan." Jacob chuckled ruffling Evan's hair.

"Get to school and don't cut class." Nessie said to Evan, scolding him.

"Didn't dad cut school when he phased?" Evan asked.

"For only a few weeks, and I was more mature and older than you were back then." Jacob said.

"But –"

"Thomas," Nessie said to him, more like a growl.

"Okay, okay mom." Evan said in a 'I surrender' tone.

"Come on Lucien, we should get going sweetie." Mom said as I nodded my head. Soon my family and I got into our cars; Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie in her BMW, Lucas, Krystal, Bella and Edward in his Volvo, mom with dad in his Cadillac and me and Sarah with Evan in his green and black Dodge Challenger muscle car and soon we were on our way to school.

"So what do you guys think?" Sarah asked from the back seat about the conversation we had back at home.

"Beats me." Evan shrugged while driving. "It could be anyone we know that we least expect."

"You mean someone would suddenly turn against us just like that? Come on Thomas, why would they do that?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that we're the new Volturi and people want our power?" Evan said like it was obvious causing Sarah to sigh.

"What about you Lucien? Do you have ideas?" Sarah asked me.

"Well," I said. "It's… nah."

"Do you know something about this?" Evan asked me.

"No, not exactly," I said. "I don't know who's behind it all but there's something familiar about this. I can feel it in my gut. That voice, he always gets me. For some weird reason, I feel like I know who that guy is both when we first encountered the metal vampires and earlier. I don't recognized the voice but there's something familiar about it." I turned my head when I finished seeing Sarah and Evan, even though he's still driving but has it under control, staring at me. Evan looked at me in concentration trying to get into my head.

"You might wanna tell Carlisle and the others about this." He said.

"I don't think they'll understand." I said shaking my head. "You two probably think I'm being crazy."

"No, you're being serious." Sarah said. "You should tell them."

"No, forget I said it. I'm probably overreacting since I'm worried about Luna." I said.

"Too late." Evan said when we arrived at the parking lot and that's when our family was already out of their cars waiting for us. Oh boy. I thought as we got out of the car.

"You're overreacting about what Lucien?" Mom asked me worriedly.

When I didn't say anything, Edward answered to everyone. "He seems to know something about all of this." That caused the family to look at me in shock.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? It would've helped us." Dad said to me.

"And Edward didn't tell you all about the weird feeling I get whenever I hear his voice?" I asked.

"We're used to weird by now Lucien, nothing can be weirder than what you're experiencing." Lucas said.

"Forget it, okay?" I said.

"Dude, whatever you're thinking can't be any stupider than what I would be thinking." Emmett said.

"Look, I said I'm probably overreacting because of what's happening and I don't want Luna to get hurt if she gets involved in this." I said.

"Uh, I think Luna has another problem apart from what's happening now." Alice said when we saw her coming back from her visions causing Edward to growl.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Lucien, you better get to her locker. Quick!" Alice said and that's when I took off into the school building with worry. What's happening over there? Is Luna hurt? Did she tripped and broke her leg? Is it Brittany again? I didn't have time to answer the questions as I picked up the pace when I was, well fast walking in this slow irritating speed to humans down the hallways where it was passing period after first.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" That was Luna. She sounds scared, very scared.

"That doesn't work that way Looney-Luna." Someone said. Anger was boiling inside me as I turned the corner.

"Please." Luna pleaded.

"What's going on here?" I asked turning to see Luna her back against the lockers with this guy with coffee brown hair in a comb over haircut that has one of his hands on the locker blocking her way as they turned to see me. My eyes were in total fury at the sight I'm seeing. Okay who is the new guy and what the hell is he doing with my girlfriend?!

"It doesn't concern you." The guy said to me.

"It does concern me because that's my girlfriend you're trying to make a move on pal!" I said angrily.

"What?" The guy said as I heard his heartbeat went off for a second in shock. "Who the hell do you think you are? Luna doesn't date. No guy wants to date her. Nobody likes her; she's plain to any guy, she's a no one." That's when I ran at this guy shoving him away from Luna and slammed him to the lockers hard with my hand pressed on his chest.

"I would think twice before you say that Luna is too plain for anyone! She is far from plain!" I snapped fighting back a growl.

"Lucien, please don't. Just let go of Patrick." Luna pleaded and that caused my anger to rise ignoring her.

"So you're the Patrick that's been bullying Luna every since you were kids for no damn reason at all?! You're the one that made her cry while you just sat back and laugh and had everyone else do the same thing to her?!" I asked.

"I-I don't think it's any of your business." Patrick said.

"The hell it's not! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck for trying to make Luna relive the pain she went through because of you!" I said. Due to the fact I was using my human strengths, Patrick got out of my grip.

"I'd like to see you try!" Patrick said and was about to punch me in the face but before my reflexes could stop it, another hand intercepted it. I turned to see it was Evan as he lifted up Patrick's arm and bend his wrist causing a cry from Patrick.

"I wouldn't mess with my cousin if I were you, especially when it involves Luna." Evan said angrily as he pushes Patrick off to the lockers. "If you ever hurt Luna like you did at your old school, I will break your bones." He threatened.

"You'll also be dealing with me." Sarah said coming in on my side. "Don't take me lightly like you had on Luna because I'm a girl who you shouldn't underestimate." She said to Patrick.

"That goes for us as well." I turned when Rosalie, Krystal, Bella, Alice and mom came in.

"You leave Luna alone." Bella said to Patrick as calmly as she could.

"We've heard about how you mistreated her and we do not appreciate how a guy treats a lady that way." Rosalie said sounding venomous.

"You are just the sickest person for making this amazing girl cry. You just allowed us to unleash our bad side." Krystal said.

"And you don't wanna see our bad side." Alice said for someone so tiny to make her scary.

"Trust me, you don't." Mom said trying her best to control herself. Damn, being so protective around me is one thing but for Luna that's another.

"You girls don't scare me." Patrick said. That's when he was quickly grabbed and pinned to the lockers from the front with Lucas pinning him to it twisting his arm from behind.

"You really wanna rethink that. You're already pissing me off by the second!" Lucas said angrily letting Patrick go so he was able to face us as dad, Jasper Edward and Emmett came in.

"Listen here _Patrick_ , I get pissed hearing how people mistreat others who they think are below them and the way I hear it, you are by far the lowest for what you did to Luna." Dad said to Patrick jabbing a finger to his chest. Dad looks so different without the charm.

"Luna is like a sister to us and we do anything for her." Emmett said cracking his knuckles causing Patrick to gulp and that's because of Jasper using his gift for Patrick to experience fear. Edward just stared at Patrick, but he didn't look mad, more like… confused.

"What is going on here?" We all turned to see the principal Mr. Nichols coming over to us.

"This guy here was harassing Luna, sir." I answered to him.

"Ms. Snow, is this true?" Mr. Nichols asked Luna and she nervously nodded her head and the principal turned to Patrick.

"Mr. Devine, I know you're new here so I will just give you a warning to leave Luna alone. Do you understand?" He said to him.

"Y-Yes sir." Patrick said.

"Then you should get to class." The principal said and with that, Patrick slowly backed away from me and my family and turned away walking towards his class.

"You guys should go as well." Mr. Nichols told us. We nodded our heads before he left.

"Luna, are you okay?" I asked as Luna ran into my arms burying her face in my chest as she tries her best to calm down.

"Lucien, I was so scared." She sobbed. "I-I felt like I couldn't do anything like before." She said in between sobs as I soothed by rubbing her back.

"Shh, Luna, it's alright. Everything's okay now." Mom said and I backed away to allow her to hug Lucina for comfort.

"Jasper, can you help Luna?" Alice asked. Jasper nodded and sent his waves over eventually calming Luna down although she hiccupped a bit.

"I can't believe that guy had the nerve to show his face here." Rosalie sneered.

"He better not be in any of Luna's classes." Krystal said.

"I saw it; he only has first period with her." Alice said.

"Maybe I should switch out of my first class for Luna's so that Patrick doesn't get any funny business there." I said.

"She won't be alone there; she's got her new friends with her so they will make sure nothing happens to her." Alice said. "We don't wanna draw attention there." I guess she's right but still,

"Yo Eddie, Ev, what are you two going on about?" Emmett asked and I turned to see Evan and Edward staring at each other. Apparently those two seem to be having a mind reading conversation but what.

"Evan's trying to cut the rest of the school day." Edward said to us.

"Hey!" Evan said.

"Oh I'm so telling mom about that." Sarah smirked.

"Not cool you guys!" Evan complained however I was a bit concerned about Evan and Edward. Something tells me that wasn't what those two were talking about but I didn't I have time to think about that when the warning bell rang.

"Come on Lucien, we're gonna be late." Mom said grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry Lou; my class is on the way to Luna's. I'll take her there." Lucas said taking Luna and quickly left as did the rest of us as we hurried our way to class.

"Lucien, are you okay?" Mom asked as we head our way to class.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because you're about to break into your own skin if you keep clenching your fist any tighter." Mom said and that's when I looked to my surprise that my hand is in a fist that I felt my nails going through my skin.

"Sorry," I said unclenching my hand. "I just can't believe that guy."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. I almost lost myself when I first met Patrick." Mom said nodding her head in agreement.

"Well that's one thing we can agree on." I said.

"Yes but let's not cause a scene, not to mention we shouldn't break the treaty." Mom said. God dammit! Why must the treaty get in the way of something important as this?!"

"Can't we change it to say like if there's someone we really hate so there's no violation?" I asked.

"I don't think it'll work that way." Mom said. "Look, we'll be sure Patrick doesn't get anywhere near Luna and I don't think he'll even try to make Luna look bad in front of people since Luna already made a good impression on them when she came here so I don't think what he'll try to do won't make him look so hot." She smirked.

"I guess you're right." I sighed. After all Luna is already starting to get attention from people in this school and they are warming up to her, minus Brittany. Besides, if Patrick does to try to do something to hurt my Luna, Alice, Edward and Lucas will let me know. Either way, I will not leave Luna's side apart from classes we don't have.

Mom and I made it to class with only seconds to spare. As mom took her seat near the teacher's desk and I sat down in my table, why do I get the feeling I've forgotten something? Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing.

Luna's POV

I thought I was back to being the girl who couldn't do a thing when Patrick had me cornered. It felt like history was repeating itself. That's when I heard his voice and saw Lucien there. The minute I saw him, he looked really angry. That's when Lucien pushed Patrick away from me and shoved him hard against the lockers. Soon Evan, Sarah, Lucina, Bryce and all of the Cullen family came defending me and that's when the principal came breaking it all up and giving Patrick a warning to leave me alone. Once Patrick and the principal were gone, I ran into Lucien feeling safe in his arms even though I wouldn't stop crying for how scared I was. After calming myself down, Lucas escorted me to gym class.

"Don't worry; we got your back. Alice, Edward and I will know if Patrick pulls any funny business. You'll only have to worry about him in first period." Lucas said when we arrived at gym. Well that's good to know.

"Thanks Lucas." I said.

"Don't mention it." Lucas smiled. "I gotta go. See ya." And with that, he took off for his class as I entered the gymnasium.

Word seems to have gotten around in gym about me, Patrick and the Cullens. Students were curious to what was going on. Some of them may have overheard it and told everyone. Some of them find it hard to believe about what happened between me and Patrick while others, most of them girls, don't believe it at all. They are so delusional. How could they fall for a guy that's handsome as Patrick? Well this is their first time seeing him.

Once again, Brittany was all over my case. This time on Patrick when she heard what happened. She didn't do anything bad to me this time; just warn me to stay from Patrick. Not a problem, since he will not be anywhere near me, especially with Lucien and the Cullens around. After gym has ended, I was walking down the hallways and was able to see Damien at his locker.

"Hey Damien." I said coming up to him.

"Oh Luna, are you okay?" Damien asked closing his locker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about this morning." I apologized.

"No it's alright. I heard what happened. That new guy was the one who bullied you, right?" Damien said.

"Yeah, Patrick." I said.

"That guy's got a lot of nerve to actually come all this way to pick on you again." Damien said in disbelief. "I also heard what happened after first period. Good thing the Cullens showed up."

"Yeah, you should've seen them. They look like they were about to kill Patrick like animals." I said.

"Well that's one way to put it." Lucien said and Damien and I turned to him and Evan walking over to us.

"Hey," Lucien said wrapping his arm around me planting a kiss on my cheek

"Hey," I said.

"Everything okay now Luna?" Evan asked.

"It's all good now." I said.

"Uh…" Damien said feeling weirded out.

"Oh right, Evan, I believe you know of Calvin's son Damien. Damien, this is my cousin Evan." Lucien said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Evan said to Damien holding out his hand.

"Uh nice to meet you as well." Damien said grabbing Evan's hand to shake only to pull it back so fast. "Shit, you're hot!"

"Tell me something I don't know. It's not easy looking this good." Evan grinned, examining his muscles.

"Not that, your skin is like freaking burning over hundreds of degrees! Are you having a fever or something?" Damien asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's natural in my family." Evan said chuckling as Lucien and I joined him.

"You're ready for me to escort you to your class?" Lucien asked me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Just hang on a minute, I promised Sarah to meet me here so I can give her my Biology notes for her." Lucien said.

"Wait, Sarah's coming here?! Now?!" Damien asked, his eyes widened.

"Yeah, in fact, there she is now." Lucien said pointing behind Damien and we all looked to see Sarah coming over to us. That's when she stopped frozen in her tracks and her expression changed. She was gazing into something when she saw us. I don't get it; there's me, Lucien, Evan and,

I was cut off when I heard, "No… NO!" I turned just as Lucien let go of me to hold off Evan who is trying to fight off Lucien while looking like he's about to strangle something. I followed Evan's eyes to see them on… Damien? I looked at him and at Evan and then at Sarah. Wait a minute, is this –

"Why don't you and Damien go on ahead? And give this to Sarah while you're at it. We gotta go." Lucien said giving me his Biology notebook and then reached over for my hand and I heard him speak in my head. _"And yes, Sarah imprinted on Damien."_ And soon Lucien let's go of me and pushed Evan, who is still trying to fight off Lucien, as they turned around the corner.

Oh my gosh no way! This is great! The girl Damien has a crush on has imprinted on him! I can't believe it! This is just, wow! I turned back to see Sarah walking over to me and Damien, her eyes were mostly on him.

"Hi, you're Damien Grant, right?" She said to him.

"I, um, uh, I, uh, I, uh, um…" Damien said sputtering. Are you kidding me?

"Yes!" I said assisting Damien and he turned to me as I gave him the 'well duh' look.

"What she said." Damien said to Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Black, nice to meet you." Sarah smiled as she shook Damien's hand.

"I-I-I know who you are." Damien said after he swallowed hard. That there caused Sarah to smile big.

"You do?" She asked happily. She sounds pleased.

"Y-Yeah, I'm in all of your classes except Biology." Damien said and then had that look on his face like he let something slipped and I think I understand why as I couldn't help but giggle. It sounded like what Damien said made him look like a stalker.

"Um Sarah, we gotta get to class. Oh, here's Lucien's notes. We'll see you at lunch." I said giving Sarah the notebook and grabbed Damien's arm and dragged him to Biology. As we turned a corner, I saw Sarah staring at us where I saw her having a daze look on her face. Wow. I thought as Damien and I made it into class.

"You need to work on your people skills." I said as I sat Damien down, who has that look like he's in a different world, before I sat next to him

"Sarah talked to me." He said.

"Yeah she did. Isn't that great?" I asked happily.

"Sarah Rose Black _actually_ talked to me." Damien said. I don't think he was listening to me.

"Yes she did." I said.

"I must be dreaming." Damien said.

"You're not dreaming Damien." I laughed.

"But this is too unreal. How did this suddenly happened?" Damien asked.

"Well she's starting to notice you. Who knows, maybe she likes you." I said.

"That can't be." Damien said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why would Sarah like _me_?" Damien asked. Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because Sarah imprinted on you the moment she actually made eye contact with you? I can't say that. Damien doesn't even know about that yet.

"Let's just say that I believe that you and Sarah are meant to be." I said. "Sarah is finally noticing you. Give it a chance with her." I said remembering the same words Damien said to me when I felt unsure about me and Lucien.

Damien didn't say anything as the bell rang starting the class. After that ended, it was time for lunch and Lucien already met up with me and Damien.

"So Damien, do you want to sit with us at the Cullen's table or do you want me and Lucien to sit with you only?" I asked as we were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Um actually Luna," Lucien said.

"Hi Damien!" I turned to see Sarah already at the entrance to the cafeteria smiling when she us, but mostly to Damien.

"I-I-I-Hi Sarah." Damien stuttered.

" _Sarah wants to have lunch with Damien, just the two of them."_ Lucien said to me holding my hand.

" _Oh."_ I said.

"Damien, I was wondering if you wanna… maybe… have lunch… with me." Sarah said looking like she blushed.

"He'd love to." Lucien answered causing Damien to give us the 'wait what?!' look. "We'll see you later." And with that, Lucien dragged me into the cafeteria all the way to the table where the Cullens are sitting.

"We're here." Lucien said as we sat down.

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked seeing Evan, Edward, Emmett & Lucas looking like they are about to get sick with a hint of annoyance.

"Hell no we are not okay!" Emmett said. I looked at the others in confusion.

"Let's just say that Damien better not give these guys a reason to have his head ripped off." Jasper said and that's when students started whispering and I turned to see Damien and Sarah walking in and taking a table together.

"You guys need to lighten up." Lucina said to them.

"How are we supposed to lighten up?!" Lucas asked. "How do we know Damien won't hurt Sarah?!"

"Like he'd ever hurt Sarah since he's not like us, physically." Rosalie said.

"He does have a clean mind; nothing inappropriate and nothing bad about him, but I'm still not okay with this." Edward said.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Bella said shaking her head.

"No we're not, we're being right about Damien." Evan said.

"Guys, you know this was about to happen to Sarah sooner or later." Alice said.

"I was hoping never." Evan said.

"For Christ sakes, this is how it goes. You can't stop this." Krystal said.

"Oh we can definitely try. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"How are you two okay with this?" I asked Bryce and Jasper as we watched Sarah and Damien talking. I noticed that some of the guys were throwing jealous looks at Damien.

"I pretty much have these guys' anger to do it for me." Jasper said chuckling.

"I dated Lucina much to Jalen's displeasure. He always gets annoyed every time we kissed. This here is funnier on Damien than it is on me." Bryce said letting out a laugh.

"We're a family," Lucien said to me. "We really look out for one another." He's right about that. I thought. Lunch ended and Sarah and Damien walked together to their next class just like Lucien and I are to ours. By the end of the day, school ended and I said goodbye to Lucien and the Cullens as I took Damien to my house.

"So what happened with you and Sarah?" I asked as I drove the way to my home.

"It was nice." Damien said shyly showing that blush.

"What did you two talked about?" I asked excitedly.

"She kept asking me questions about myself, wants to get to know me." Damien said.

"That's great!" I said.

"She's amazing, more than I've ever dreamed of about her." Damien said.

"And she looks like she's so into you." I said.

"I guess." Damien said.

"Damien, just give it some time to get use to it." I said as I pulled over on my driveway. "The girl you've been falling for wants to get to know you."

"I know but it all seems too real for me." Damien said.

"You'll warm up to it later on. Just don't lose this one chance you'll have with Sarah." I said.

"I'll try." Damien said.

"Come on, let's try to get some homework for Biology done early." I said. Damien nodded and we got out of my car and inside my house.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I guess you guys were expecting that huh? Tell me what you guys think of this story so far. Please review. And please go to my poll. I already have one option with the most votes but I would really love some more.**

 **And to this user who wants to know the family tree. I mentioned this before; I am planning to post my official guide of the Twilight Saga from the After Breaking Dawn series. You will get to know about the characters, how their gifts work, the covens, and everything. I'll do it once this story is done.**


	19. Setting It All Up

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens had another encounter with the metal vampires and still have no clue who is behind it all. Meanwhile, Luna's tormentor has returned in Minnesota but his chances to relive the old days with Luna has possibly come to an end because of the Cullens. Also, Sarah has imprinted on Damien. Which of these happens next?**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Setting It All Up**

Lucien's POV

"WHAT!" Jacob shouted causing me to jump. We have just got home from school and the minute we got inside, Evan immediately told his dad with the human wolf-like telepathy about what happened at school; Sarah and Damien. Jacob being not at all okay about this is an understatement as proven by my reaction to his shouts.

"Okay, if you're gonna shout like that Jacob, you might cause an earthquake." Grandpa Jalen said closing his laptop as grandma Tiffany, having a personal day off from teaching, lifted her head off from his shoulders. "What's up?" He asked as Carlisle, Esme and Nessie joined in. That caused most of the guys to look at Sarah who blushed.

"I met this guy." She said shyly. Esme's face lit up as Nessie squealed running over to hug Sarah.

"Who's the guy?" Grandma Tiffany asked, smiling.

"She imprinted on Damien." I answered.

"Calvin's son?" Carlisle asked in surprised as I nodded to him before he laughs.

"I don't like him!" Jacob said.

"Jake." Nessie said to him

"But you don't even know him yet dad." Sarah said.

"I already know enough coming from Evan!" Jacob said.

"But you never heard my side of the story." Sarah said.

"Fine, show it to me." Jacob said. That's what Sarah did showing Jacob her thoughts 'wirelessly' about her and Damien.

"I still don't like him." Jacob said after Sarah was done. That doesn't surprise me.

"You're being ridiculous Jake." Nessie said shaking her head.

"Well at least Jacob knows how I feel about him and Nessie." Edward said.

"And you know how Charlie felt with you and Bella." Jacob said to him.

"Like I said, you're being ridiculous Jake." Nessie said.

"All the guys are being ridiculous." Bella said to Nessie.

"Not me and Bryce." Jasper said.

"What is with you guys? Why are all you acting so strange?" Sarah asked them.

"We have our reasons!" Emmett said earning a slap in the head by Rosalie. "OW!"

"Would you boys just get over it already? What's done is done." Rosalie said.

"Not yet because Damien hasn't made it official so that gives us a chance to –" Lucas said but was cut off when,

"NO!" Lucas gave a scream looking totally freaked out jumping into Edward's arms making them both look like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo when Sarah ran at him with total fury in her eyes as Evan and Emmett hugged each other. Oh shit! I thought as I cowardly behind dad who is just as freaked out as I am.

"You will not hurt Damien!" Sarah said to them. "That goes for all of you boys! If you ever try to lay even a scratch on Damien, I swear to God I will rearrange of your bones into each other's bodies, understand?!" She asked causing Evan, Lucas, Emmett and Edward to shake their heads vigorously. This is why you don't want to piss off Sarah.

"You guys are such wusses." Dad said laughing as Lucas looks to see who was holding him until he jumps off of Edward.

"They don't have what we have Bryce." Jasper said to dad laughing.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing." Mom said.

"Oh so you're okay with Lucien being with Luna?" Evan asked her.

"Lucien deserves what he's been given. That's the same for you Evan with you and Korrina and that means Sarah deserves the same with her and Damien." Mom said.

"Thanks Lucina! You're the best godmother ever!" Sarah said hugging mom.

"I'm your only godmother." Mom smiled.

"Hey, that was my line to you." Lucas said causing mom to giggle.

"So that's seven of us that support Sarah and Damien," Krystal said counting off of Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Nessie, mom, Sarah and herself. "And five of you guys that are against it. Looks like we got a winner." She said laughing at Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Lucas and Evan.

"Hold on, there's still more people that hasn't vote yet." Emmett said turning to those who didn't vote. "Come on guys, back us guys up here." He said.

"Why? Sarah seems happy about it, so why shouldn't I be?" Esme said smiling in amusement.

"I'm with her on that." Dad said.

"Way to help the gender." Emmett said to dad.

"Sorry boys but I'm with them on this." Grandma Tiffany smiled.

"Same here not because I go where Tiffany goes but I enjoy doing this." Grandpa Jalen said grinning wrapping his arm around Grandma Tiffany earning a kiss from her.

"I approve." Carlisle smiled.

"Lucien, don't you dare!" Evan said to me. I sigh causing Edward and Evan to groan.

"Sorry guys." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucas said in disbelief.

"Ah come on!" Emmett complained.

"Hey it was never my business when I knew Damien has a crush on Sarah since the first day and I never meddle in it like Alice does," I said causing Alice to give me a 'hey!' look. "So why should I get in between this?"

"Oh I don't know so it's to make sure this guy doesn't hurt Sarah?!" Jacob said.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Esme said breaking up the argument.

"First Evan and now Sarah, this gets better by the second." Grandma Tiffany chuckled. After settling the case on both sides, everyone went off to their daily lives around the house.

"Damien has a crush on me?" Sarah asked me with a light in her eyes. I should've kept my mouth shut. I thought.

" _Yeah, you should have."_ Evan thought to me.

"Okay you didn't hear it from me hearing it from Luna even though I knew it myself but yeah Damien has a thing for you." I said causing Sarah's eyes to light up even more.

"I will kill you for not telling me Lou!" Evan said to me.

"How was I supposed to know that Sarah would imprint on him?" I asked.

"I don't know, just tell me still!" Evan said throwing his arms around wildly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sarah.

"And Damien's in all of my classes except Biology?" Sarah asked.

"Yep and if it makes you even happier, he sits next to you in all of them." I said earning a murder look from Evan as Sarah was bursting into happiness. "You like him don't you?" I asked her.

"I don't think so," Sarah said slowly blushing and then said quietly. "I'm in love with him."

"Oh hell no!" Evan said and I grabbed his shirt from behind while he is running in place towards the door.

"Look, don't say anything I told you okay? For these guys' sake, don't rush things between you and him until he thinks he's ready." I said to Sarah as Evan stopped what he was doing.

"I would never force him into it." Sarah said. Well it's not like he has a choice since he's head over heels for Sarah. I thought earning a dirty look from Evan causing me to chuckle.

"Well then, you guys wanna chill in Red Lake?" I asked them.

* * *

"I never got the chance to ask; what happened to you guys with that metal vampire?" Luna asked.

"Well it turns out that it's one of our friends Benjamin who is now under, whoever it is, control." I answered. "He really made Benjamin deliver the message to us."

"You should've seen Lucien when Benjamin shot fire at us; he was cowering like a little puppy." Sarah laughs.

"I was not! I was uh, getting down low enough to avoid being burned." I said. Even though I was scared as hell when I almost got burned to death. I thought.

" _Um, I can hear you Lucien."_ Luna said to me mentally. Wait, oh shit! I thought forgetting I was holding Luna's hand.

Sarah and I are at Luna's house in her room on a Tuesday evening doing homework. Evan's here too but he's with Korrina playing with her. Imprinting thing you know, brother and sister stuff.

"Here Luna," Sarah said.

"Oh Sarah, that is so not cool!" I said seeing Sarah showing her thoughts to Luna causing her to giggle.

"Well I'm glad you all are okay, especially you Louie." Luna said to me. That's caused my eyes to widen as I sputtered.

"Who told you about that?!" I asked.

"Your mom told me." Luna said shrugging like it was no big deal. Oh mom, you are just so cruel! I thought as Luna giggled and kissed my cheek.

"So what happened after that?" Luna asked.

"Well Benjamin spoke, except that it wasn't him speaking. It was someone else that is controlling him." I said.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"That's the big question." The three of us turned and I couldn't help but laugh seeing Evan coming in with Korrina's holding his hand smiling while Evan looked like he just regretted something while also being annoyed.

"Um Evan, what are you wearing?" Luna asked stifling her giggles as I was on the floor laughing my head off at the sight of Evan wearing makeup on his face, a princess tiara on his head and a pink boa around his neck.

"I made Evan into a princess!" Korrina said happily.

"Evan? Don't you mean Evina?" Sarah asked in amusement causing me to laugh even harder.

"You want funny Lou, I'll give you funny." Evan said tackling me down engaging us into another wrestling match.

"You fight like a girl Ev. You fight like a girl!" I said, laughing in between, getting him off of me until we were able to break up our fight ending with Evan trying to shove me down as I chuckled while Korrina went over to him and sat on his lap.

"Back to the topic, you guys don't know who's behind it?" Luna asked as I reached over for her hand.

"No, but this person really has something against us saying we've known him long time ago. That's what we're trying to figure out." Sarah said.

"We got this." I said. "He or she won't get far. We just have to find a way on how to stop this." At least that's what I'm hoping so I could enjoy the rest of my life with Luna. Luna turned and smiled to me when she heard me in my head. Well, I was saying it directly to her. As we were talking, I heard a car pull over outside and that's when we heard two voices as they came inside and one of them was heading upstairs.

"Hey Luna, and I assume Lucien's here judging from the car I saw outside, sorry I'm late, dad had a – oh." Damien said coming in with his backpack until he stopped seeing us.

"Hi Damien!" Sarah said, her face lighting up.

"Sarah!" Damien cried almost falling down but regained his balance on the door and cleared his throat. "I mean uh, hey Sarah." He said trying to act cool. "Uh what are you doing here?" He asked as I saw Evan looking like he's about be sick as I chuckled.

"Oh I'm just doing homework with Lucien and Luna. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked him, smiling.

"Well, my dad and I have dinner here with Luna and her family and she and I do homework together most of the nights. I mean it's not like a study date, it's just that, she and I are friends, not that I don't think she's, I mean –" Damien was really stuttering causing me to laugh even more as did Luna while Sarah and Korrina giggled and Evan just sat there glaring at Damien.

"Come on Damien, you can join us. I need your help on that Biology homework." Luna said clearing some space for Damien to use.

"Here Damien, you can sit next to me." Sarah said blushing as she patted a spot next to her.

"O-O-O-Okay." Damien said nervously as he walked over and sat down between Sarah, and Evan. He is still glaring at Damien and I can hear a low growl erupting from his chest as Damien gulped causing Sarah to glare at Evan probably telling him to behave.

"Come on Evan, I wanna do more makeup on you." Korrina said excitedly getting up and grabbing his hand while Evan had a now horrified look on his face causing me to laugh that I will never stop.

"Um, sure Kori." He said and then reached over to grab my shoulder. _"Help! Me!"_ He said to me mentally.

" _Yeah, no, you're on your own."_ I said to him chuckling with a smirk earning a 'you're dead' look from Evan as he was tugged out of the room by Korrina.

"Um Damien, did you get any notes down in algebra? I think I missed some during class." Sarah asked him causing me to look at her in surprise. Since when does Sarah ever miss something in class due to her vampire – oh wait a minute. Duh! I thought as I smacked my forehead earning a confused look from Luna.

" _She's too distracted from Damien. It seems as if the roles have been switched."_ I said to Luna causing us to silently chuckle.

"Uh yeah, I wrote them down. Here, I can show you and maybe help." Damien said turning a bit pink as he pulled out his notebook and opened it to show Sarah.

"So much for helping me with my work." Luna said.

"Here, I'll help you with that." I offered as the four of us spend spent the next two hours doing school work until it was time for me, Evan and Sarah to leave while and Luna, Damien and their family have dinner together. Was I seeing things or Maureen and Calvin always seem happy when they are around each other? Yeah I must be seeing things. Oh well.

* * *

Luna's POV

 _April 19_ _th_ _2041_

I can't believe how much time has passed, and I can't believe of the things that have happened. Lucien and I have been together for over a month now and I couldn't be any happier to have him as my vampire human boyfriend. My mom knows about the world we live in. Evan imprinted on my sister being right now her big brother. At least I know in the future that Korrina will have someone and that's Evan. Damien has been imprinted by the girl he has a crush on. He still doesn't know about the supernatural yet since he and Sarah hadn't made it official yet but they have gotten close. Sarah is smitten to him. Although, most of the guys I hear, well, let's just say that they do not want to cancel their honeymoon plan. Damien has always told me how the boys here at school try to ask her out numerous times no matter how many times Sarah turns them down. Now they are giving Damien a hard time treating him pretty similar to how I was treated at my old school. Luckily for Damien, even the guys were never okay about the two, the Cullens defend him from being harm. Also…, well, get everyone out of the way before Sarah phases. That's all I'm saying. Speaking of being bullied, another thing that has happened was that my old tormentor has moved here in Minnesota but his time picking on me has come to an end. Patrick, not once dare tried to hurt me. Everywhere I go with Lucien and the Cullens and whenever I see Patrick, he would always glare at me but I'm not bothered by him. Not anymore. I'm not the girl he used to pick on long time ago. No. I've changed ever since Lucien came into my life and there's no way I'd let Patrick get in the way of that.

It's Friday morning in school. Nothing much has happening. Well if you count everyone in school talking about how the Cullens have 'changed' since March then fine, you can count that as something. I forgot that the Cullens are still trying to uncover about the metal vampires. Lately, they just got report of another vampire being taken and has now become one of them. Just what is it that this person is planning and what does he or she, has against the Cullens? _Who_ is this person is the real big question they need to know. Anyway,

I was walking down the hallway after gym meeting up with Damien. On the way, I hear whispering as I walk by. I couldn't make out any word of it, only the words "using" and "as if." I try to put them together in a sentence but nothing seems to fit. Oh well, I'm sure it's just a dumb rumor.

"Hey Damien." I greeted when I met up with him at his locker.

"Hey Luna." Damien said as he shut his locker still facing it with his head down.

"Is everything okay?" I asked hearing Damien's welcome tone.

"No." Damien said still facing the locker in the same position.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're right." Damien said. Huh?

"Who's right about what?" I asked in confusion.

"The guys here at this school," Damien said facing me with a pain look. "They're right about me and Sarah."

"What are you talking about? Where are you even getting at this?" I asked not getting any sense from Damien. What's he going on about?

"You know Owen Decker?" Damien asked and I nodded knowing about the guy who is infatuated with Sarah. "Just now, before you showed up, he and his friends were walking by pass me and Owen said," He struggling, like his voice might break.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that Sarah… never likes me, that she's… using me… as a joke." Damien said looking down and I just looked at him like he just cussed for the first time.

"What the hell gave them that idea?!" I asked. "Damien, Sarah isn't like that to you."

"But Luna, think about it; I've been in almost all of Sarah's class ever since the first day. Not once she notices me, talk to me or even looked at me and then suddenly she is interested in me after seven months? How could she suddenly be interested in me?" Damien asked. I was silent for a moment. I can't tell Damien that Sarah imprinted on him meaning that she has found her soul mate. That's between Damien and Sarah and I don't wanna mess that up if I do the job.

"Look Damien, you shouldn't listen to what Owen said. He's just being jealous of how close you and Sarah are. Listen, I know Sarah long enough that she would never use you as a joke. She really does like you." I said causing Damien to shake his head.

"How do I know she's not pretending to be my friend? How do I know what's happening between me and Sarah isn't fake? I just… I just…" And without thinking, Damien tried to take off but I was able to stop him before he got far.

"Where are you going? Class is the other way." I said.

"I… gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be there later." Damien said and soon took off down the hall as the warning bell rang. Not wanting to be late, I went to Biology and made it just in time sitting down in my seat just as the bell rang… and Damien didn't show up. He didn't show up the next minute. And the next minute. And the next minute. And the minute after that as the class moved on to today's topic.

How could Damien think that Sarah doesn't like him at all? How could he think that Sarah is using him as a joke? Why would he believe Owen over her? Gosh, this Owen guy is such an ass. Can't he and all the other guys just get over it? Sarah doesn't like any of them before and she certainly isn't interested in them now. She imprinted on Damien, get over it. Poor Damien, if only he knew the truth he wouldn't be thinking such things. I just hope Damien will clear his head. He's confused after all. He's just struggling to except the fact that Sarah really likes him.

Class ended, and Damien never came to class. Maybe he went to nurse. I was out of the classroom to be greeted by Lucien.

"Hey." He greeted as I went over to get a kiss from him.

"Hey." I said.

"Is everything okay?" Lucien asked.

"Not exactly." I said.

"What's wrong?" Lucien asked.

"Well," I was cut off when someone came at me so fast grabbing both of my shoulders and my heart nearly jumped big time when I was facing an angry Evan.

"Where is he?!" He said.

"Whoa, easy Ev, what's your problem?" Lucien asked getting Evan to let go of me.

"Evan's what wrong?" I asked.

"Tell me why Sarah is crying because of Damien?!" Evan said as his body started shaking.

"What?!" Lucien and I said. Damien, what did you do?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, can someone explain to me what is going on here?" Lucien asked.

"I came out of class and walked by hearing Sarah crying in the stall and that's when she came out with Alice and Krystal with her. According to them, Damien just ended things between them telling Sarah to leave him alone. So tell me where he is Luna so I kill that guy!" Evan said.

"Wait Evan, it's not what you think!" I said as Lucien looked confused.

"Then what is it then?!" Evan asked and that's when Bryce jumped in.

"Guys, let's discussed this in the cafeteria, quietly. You're drawing so much attention here." He said and grabbed Evan with Lucien's help as I followed them into the cafeteria where we found the Cullens at their table with Sarah, crying as she is being comforted by Bella and Lucina. I looked around and saw no sign of Damien in the lunch room.

"Okay can you tell us what the reason is for Evan looking ready to kill someone while also filling me in on what's happening?" Lucien asked as everyone turned to me listening while Sarah just listens, still crying.

"Damien overheard Owen and his friends who made up a dumb rumor thinking Sarah never likes him; that she's just using him as a joke. That's probably why Damien told Sarah to leave him alone. He thinks what they said is true since... well, Sarah… never… notices him… before." I explained.

"I have heard Owen's thoughts being jealous of Damien being with Sarah." Edward said, with a sigh.

"He is obsessed with Sarah judging from his aura." Lucas said.

"I didn't see that coming." Alice said shaking her head. "It just suddenly came to Owen like that and just went with it."

"Why would Damien think I was using him? How could he think such a thing?" Sarah said and then broke down to tears again.

"Look, Damien's just confused." Bella said to Sarah. "If you talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand –"

"No!" Sarah snapped. "He simply won't be happy with me and I don't want that."

"That's it, where is he?! I am definitely gonna kill him!" Evan said getting up only to be held down by Edward and Emmett. Evan stopped struggling when Sarah glared at him.

"Okay, I won't but can I at least kill this Owen guy for causing this?" Evan asked as he sat down.

"As much as I want to get over there and beat the guy's ass, I don't think we should." Emmett said.

"He's right Evan, we can't draw attention to ourselves even if that Owen kid deserves it for ruining everything." Rosalie said sneering when she said Owen's name. "We've already drawn enough when we stopped Patrick getting to Luna."

"Then where is Damien?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk some sense into him." Lucien said.

"He's under the bleachers at the football field," Alice said. "But I don't think we should go after him."

"Why not?" Lucina asked.

"If we go after him, he'll just go to the next location to avoid us and soon if this keeps up… he and Calvin might have to move… out of Minnesota." Alice said sadly causing Sarah to cry even more.

"Shh, it's okay Sarah." Lucina said to her as I just sat back and sadly watch. I have a feeling Damien might really do that. I did the same thing when Patrick was bullying me and telling my mom about it, apart from the position she was offered, she made the decision to move.

"What can we do?" Bryce asked.

"I think the only thing we can do is wait." Jasper said and we all turned to him. "Damien needs space to figure things out. I know how much he loves Sarah from his emotions and he's really torn that it's actually happening to him. He'll come around eventually. He can't deny of what he and Sarah have."

I sure hope Jasper's right.

* * *

 _April 25_ _th_ _2041_

A week has passed since Damien hasn't spoken to Sarah. He hardly speaks to me except at my home when we have homework to do. Damien has only shown up to school in Biology. How do I know that you ask? Lucien told me how Damien wasn't in their class in the morning and then Evan tells me that Damien never shows up to classes since Sarah is in them with him. Alice tells me that Damien's been in the library, under the bleachers, an unused classroom and any other places to avoid everyone.

Rumors have flown around again. Boys seem pleased to hear that Damien and Sarah are done and once again tried to ask her out, everyday of every hour of every class time. Sarah always turns them down but the guys won't take that for an answer. Fortunately, they stopped when that Owen guy said to Sarah "I can give you better than that loser Damien couldn't" and that caused Sarah to snap when she lunged at Owen. It was not pretty I tell you and we were lucky that Edward and Jasper took Sarah home early before she let her anger got the best of her and phase. That seem to have shut Owen and all the other boys up but I don't think they'll leave Sarah alone forever.

Sarah wasn't doing so well either. I've seen her a lot and she doesn't look good. She hasn't been herself this past week. Sarah didn't look good physically either. She looked so thin and hardly slept yet her hair is tidy and she changes her clothes every day. She rarely talks to anyone unless spoken to. The Cullens tried – multiple times – to talk to Sarah. Even I tried but she wouldn't listen. She even refused when Carlisle suggested therapy.

Everyone was hurting to see Sarah like this, including me. Jacob and Edward are taking it hard the most. Jacob looked like someone died each and every time he saw Sarah. Edward looked to be in pain, like it was too much for him. That's when Evan explained to me that a long time ago when Bella was human, Edward left Bella saying he doesn't love her anymore only because it was for her own protection and Bella was like a zombie for months. This just isn't a day for any of us.

"Luna, Damien and Calvin are here." Mom called and I went to open the door for them. It's Thursday evening and Calvin and Damien should be here for dinner with us. They're a bit late.

"Hey Calvin." I greeted.

"Hello Luna." Calvin smiled as I let them in.

"Hey Damien." I asked.

"Hey Luna." He said dully. Damien looks bad as well but not as bad as Sarah.

Dinner was quiet with the five of us eating and mom, Korrina and Calvin doing the talking. Damien hardly ate anything; he was just playing with his food with a fork. Mom and Calvin were looking at Damien with worried looks. That's when mom turned to me and I understood what she meant when I nodded.

"Come on Damien, we got homework to do." I said when I finished my plate.

"I already finished the assignment." Damien said looking at his plate.

"Well then you can help me with it. Come on." I said shaking Damien's shoulder.

"Alright." He sighed and got up following me upstairs to my room. "What do you want Luna?" He asked. I guess he figured it out why I brought him here.

"Look Damien, you've been avoiding Sarah all week. She's really torn up and everything since you… well, broke up with her, you would call it." I said.

"You sure she's not faking it like she's faking our relationship?" Damien asked bitterly.

"Damien, you believe Owen over Sarah?" I asked in disbelief. "That guy is just being a jealous idiot seeing you two together, so close. That's why he came up with a ridiculous rumor about you two knowing you would hear that so that you might end things with you and Sarah and that way Owen can take Sarah for himself."

"Well it least Sarah notices him before." Damien said.

"She likes _you_ Damien." I said.

"Luna, Sarah never notices me until three weeks ago. I've been trying since the first day to get her attention and it never happened until now. Why? How do I know she isn't using me?" Damien asked.

"She is not!" I said. "And as I recall you told me not to doubt things when Lucien wanted to be my friend even though I'd believe I would never have a shot with him and look how we turned out."

"I think my relationship with Sarah is different than yours and Lucien's." Damien said. Okay that's true but still,

"But she isn't what you hear Owen said. Sarah wants to be your friend and she really likes you." I said.

"How would you know? How can you be so sure she isn't lying?" Damien asked, demandingly. I didn't say anything. This time, I didn't have an argument for that because his next question led me straight to the truth that I can't say it, not me.

"I… I can't… tell you." I said quietly.

"You're keeping secrets from me?!" Damien asked. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." I said.

"What the hell Luna!" Damien said angrily causing me to jump. "Why would you keep secrets from me? I thought we were friends!"

"We are." I said.

"What kind of friend keeps secrets from their friends?!" Damien said.

"Damien, I want to tell you, really I do, but I just… I just can't." I said.

"I should've known," Damien said angrily. "You're starting to become just like the Cullens. You were… you were just… you were just using me this whole time just to get close to Lucien!" Right there, felt like a slap in the face as Damien just left my room looking upset. I didn't move as I heard the car pull out of the driveway telling me that Calvin and Damien had left and soon mom came into my room along with Korrina.

"What happened?" Korrina asked.

"Did you try to talk to Damien?" Mom asked me.

"I did but… it wasn't good." I said and explained to them about the conversation between Damien and me.

"Then everything led to the secret, about the Cullens being vampires and Sarah and Evan's family as werewolves and I couldn't tell him about that." I said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Korrina asked.

"That's… between him and Sarah." I said knowing she's too young to understand imprinting.

"And the bad part?" Mom asked.

"Damien's mad that I'm keeping a secret from him and thinks that I am using him to be with Lucien." I said and started crying as mom and Korrina comforted me.

"Luna, are you okay?" I stopped crying and the three us turned around jumped to see Lucien at my open window.

"Oh my goodness Lucien!" Mom said taken by surprised.

"Wow!" Korrina said in amazement.

"Lucien, what are you doing here?" I asked as Lucien came in.

"Alice said that I'm needed here and I see why." Lucien said coming to me for a hug.

"… How did you get here so fast?" Mom asked.

"Um I ran." Lucien said like it was obvious.

"And you climb all the way up here?" Mom asked.

"Vampire privileges." Lucien shrugged.

"That's so cool." Korrina said as Lucien smiled.

"Um," Mom said awkwardly. "I guess you two need some privacy. Come on Korrina." She said and the two of them left not before I heard mom said, "Still trying to get used to all of this."

"Lucien, why didn't you just come through the front door? I know its dark out now but still." I said.

"I'm used to doing this." Lucien said as we sat down on my bed.

"Used to?"

Lucien looked embarrassed as he said, "I _might have_ come to your room most of the nights to watch you sleep. Are you mad?"

"No, no, I'm not mad, just… well, startled in a way." I said. "Why do you come here at night?"

"I had to be sure you're safe. With the metal vampires on the run, there's no telling what they'll do." Lucien said. I guess that makes sense and sweet for him to care for me like that. "So moving that aside, what happened?" He asked and I explained everything with me and Damien.

"Well I don't blame Damien for lashing out at you." He sighed after I was done.

"I wanted to tell him but I'm afraid of what he'll think and now he blames me for using him to get to you." I said as the tears came out.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any of it." Lucien said wiping the tears off my face. "You did the right thing; this situation is between Sarah and Damien and Sarah should be the one to tell him."

" _If_ he talks to her that is." I said. "How's Sarah doing?"

"Not so hot I'll tell you." Lucien sighed. "She nearly bit my head off when I tried to talk to her earlier. Everyone's really taking it hard. She's really devastated from what Damien believes. Last night, Jacob stopped Sarah from running away, staying in wolf form for a long time."

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"Yeah, Evan told her that she's not phasing, that she's not patrolling unless she's needed." Lucien said. "You should've seen what she was like there. The wolves couldn't stand being on patrol with her. Garret was being a dick selfishly telling Sarah to just get over it and Sarah attacked him. That's when she took off trying to run away." I'll never understand Garret. He's such a hypocrite.

"Poor Sarah, poor Damien, he doesn't show it but he's really hurting just as bad as Sarah is." I said.

"Yeah, but don't worry; they'll come around." Lucien said pulling me close to him. "They will."

* * *

Lucien's POV

This has been one hell of a week. Ever since Damien ended things with him and Sarah, she's been a total mess. I don't mean like she smells and looks awful, sure she looks thinner and hardly sleeps, but she's not the same. She's totally zombified like Bella was when Edward left her. Trust me it took dad, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Lucas, Emmett and Grandpa Jalen to hold Jacob from killing Damien. Besides, Sarah wouldn't like that at all.

Sarah's not her usual self; she's always smiling even before she met Damien and now she's depressed. Now I know how everyone felt when I was like that six years ago after losing Kourtney.

Luna told me how she and Damien got in an argument and Damien took it out on Luna since she couldn't tell Damien why Sarah is now interested in him. If only Sarah can tell him the truth then maybe he'll understand why. The only problem is that he won't talk to her. But I think I have an idea on what to do.

"Are you sure about this?" Sarah asked. I am in Sarah's room on a Friday morning before school. She's still in bed wearing her pajamas while her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

"I already talked to your parents. You are gonna tell Damien everything; who you really are, our family and everything at the Red Lake after school." I explained.

"What if he doesn't come?" Sarah asked sniffling.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure he does. That's why you're staying home today from school." I said.

"Lucky her!" I heard Evan complained as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you really sure about this?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure Damien will understand." I said. Sarah took a minute before she said,

"Okay."

"Alright, we'll see you there after school." I said getting up from the chair grabbing my bag.

"Lucien," I turned when Sarah called. "Thank you."

I went over and hugged Sarah. "Don't mention it, princess." I said and said goodbye leaving Sarah's room and soon met up with Jacob and Nessie.

"We really appreciate everything you're doing for us little buddy." Jacob said patting my shoulder.

"It's the least I could do after what you guys did for me." I smiled. Nessie then hugged me, tightly.

"Thank you so much." She cried. "We are so blessed to have you."

"The same here Ness." I said hugging her back. I said goodbye and met up with Evan who is waiting in my car.

"I owe you one Lou." Evan said when I got in.

"You can start by not calling me that." I smirked as I started driving to school.

"Not a chance." Evan chuckled as we arrived at school a few minutes later.

As school was ticking down for it to begin, I was at the library. Why you ask? Well Damien's on his way here to skip class, again, according to Alice but not today. I looked up when I heard Damien's heartbeat and saw him looking down as he was heading towards the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" I asked when I came up to him at the door causing Damien to jump and looked up to be facing me.

"Lucien!" Damien said. "I uh, I was uh, I just, I was gonna –"

"Try to cut class like you do in all your other classes besides Biology this past week?" I asked causing Damien to turn a bit red in embarrassment.

"Look, it's complicated alright? I don't think I can stand being in class with Sarah around and I can't switch out of my classes." He said.

"Well you're not gonna flunk out of them either." I said.

"I'll manage. I'm top of the class like you and… Sarah." Damien said. "I'm not that worried."

"Of course you won't, now come on." I said grabbing Damien's arm and started walking with him to class.

"Lucien, I can't –"

"Relax, Sarah won't be in class. She won't even be at school today either." I said.

"How come?" Damien asked in surprised. Oh now you care? I thought.

"She's not looking too good so we thought she should take time off." I said as we arrived in Algebra.

"Mr. Grant, welcome back." The teacher said.

"You're sitting with me today." I said to Damien sitting him down in a seat next to mine.

"Mr. Summers, since you're already done with the worksheet from yesterday, could you maybe help Mr. Grant fill in on what he's missed?" The teacher asked.

"Sure thing." I said and pulled out my notebook to show Damien what I wrote down.

"So I guess you wanna talk about me and Sarah instead of 'helping me'?" Damien asked as he started writing down what I got.

"Yep." I said.

"Look, I told you Sarah –" But I cut him off.

"Cut the crap Damien, what you heard is nothing but bullshit." I whispered.

"But isn't part of it true?" Damien asked. "Sarah never notices me until now so what gives?"

"What gives is that she wants to be _your_ friend and you only. And before you say anything, no, she is not using you as some joke. If it was true, do you see me laughing?" I asked as Damien turned away and continued copying my notes.

"Look, instead of just blowing things off from what you've heard, why not talk to Sarah?" I asked.

"You sound like my dad. Sarah would have my heart shatter. I don't wanna go through that." Damien said.

"She won't and I know it. That's why you're talking to her today." I said.

"What?" Damien asked looking up at me.

"You're coming with me and Luna after school at the Red Lake reservation. Evan will be there too… and some of our friends there, and mostly importantly Sarah." I said.

"Why should I come?" Damien asked.

"You deserve to know. Meet me at the parking lot after school and don't even think about bailing out by going to the bus because Emmett will meet you since his class is close to yours." I said going through the plan with the family.

Damien looked defeated as he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go."

"See ya then." I said as class rolled on. Class ended and soon I was outside the classroom where Luna is. As students were coming out, I saw Patrick. He saw me as well and glared at me. I played along as I glared back. Just seeing this guy makes me sick. I can't believe he has this class with Luna. At least so far he hasn't done anything to hurt her and it better stay that way.

"Hey." Luna said when she came out of the class greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey." I said and started walking her to her class. "Everything okay?"

"I guess. I'm still bothered about what happened last night with Damien." Luna said.

"Don't worry; everything will be alright." I said.

"How do you know?" Luna asked looking up at me.

"Well one, Damien will be in class since Sarah is staying home but for her to get ready." I said.

"Ready for what?" Luna asked.

"Well that's two, I asked Evan to give me permission to bring Damien over to Red Lake where you and I get to watch Damien hear about the reason why Sarah is so into him now." I explained as we arrived at gym for Luna.

"She's gonna tell him?" Luna asked.

"Yep, once she does, everything will come to Damien." I smiled.

"I hope your plan works." Luna said.

"So do I." I said as the warning bell rang and I said goodbye to Luna before I took off to my biology class earning a mental stern talking from mom for almost being late for class.

School finally ended and Luna and I are at my car waiting for Damien to show up which he did being escorted by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Here he is!" Emmett grinned as he slapped Damien's shoulder a bit hard sending him stumbling towards me. "That'll be twenty bucks please. OW!" He cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"Have fun you guys." Rosalie smiled and went into her car with Emmett with Jasper and Alice who are waiting.

"Where's Evan?" Damien asked nervously.

"Oh he won't be joining us in the car. He went with Bella and Edward." I answered and Damien sighed in relief. "He's getting Sarah so they'll meet us there. Let's go." I said as Luna, Damien and I got into my car and I started driving. The drive was quiet since none of us talked and that was due to the awkward silence between Luna and Damien. We arrived at our destination and the three of us started walking to the beach until we saw Evan and Sarah waiting for us.

I heard Damien let out a small gasp for only me to hear when he saw Sarah.

"I see you brought him." Evan said glaring at Damien causing him to gulp.

"Come on Ev, let's give these two a moment." I said and he and I along with Luna backed a few feet away as Damien slowly walked up to Sarah.

"Sarah," He said looking at her up and down. "Are… are you okay? You don't look… good."

"I'm fine." Sarah said automatically.

"So stubborn like Bella." Evan muttered.

"But Sarah –" She cut Damien off.

"Listen, I really need to talk to you." Sarah said.

"About what, that you were using me?" Damien asked sounding hurt.

"Damien, I would never use you." Sarah said. "Did you really believe Owen and his friends over me? Why would you think like that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you never noticed me before and suddenly you are interested in me now?" Damien asked feeling frustrated.

"Can't you see that I am genuinely interested in knowing you?" Sarah said sounding really hurt.

"But why? Why now you suddenly became interested in me? It doesn't make sense." Damien said. Sarah looked at us and I nodded my head before she turned back to Damien.

"Damien, there's something you need to know about me." Sarah said. "Just please don't be scared."

Damien just looked at Sarah in confusion then at us and then back Sarah as she took a few steps back. Sarah started shaking until her clothes ripped off as she phased into her white wolf form.

"Holy shit!" Damien cried as he fell down when Sarah landed on her four paws while he tries to get up backing away.

"Relax, it's fine." I said to Luna who looked worried as Damien was still trying to get up while Sarah walks up to him and lay down letting out a whine causing Damien to stop as he looked into Sarah's soft expression.

"Sarah?" Damien asked and Sarah crawled up to him and nudged her nose against his foot. That's when Colby, Stacy, Derrick, Sabrina, Roxanne, Zay, Suzanne, Roman, Daphne and Garret arrived.

"Ah man, we missed it!" Colby complained.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, we're just in time." Daphne said.

"But I was gonna laugh seeing him freak out." Colby said.

"I'll show it to you later." Evan said to him.

"Well the cat's out of the bag, or in this case, the wolf." Derrick laughed.

"So you must be Sarah's imprint." Zay said to Damien.

"Huh?!" Damien said having a stupid look on his face.

"Okay you are just as stupid as Derrick sometimes, they haven't gotten to that part yet." Stacy said.

"My bad." Zay said.

"Roxy, get Sarah some clothes." Evan said to Roxanne who nodded and went into the woods. Sarah got up and joined her as I went over and helped Damien up.

"What is going on here?!" Damien asked totally freaked out.

"Relax," I said. "That's just what Sarah is, the same with Evan, his dad, all the guys over there and Roxanne."

"They're werewolves?! I thought those were myths!" Damien said.

"You don't live in a world you think you do." Evan said rolling his eyes. "And we're not really werewolves, we're shape shifters."

"How did this happen?!" Damien asked.

"Technically, it's that guy's fault." Roman teased pointing to me while it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You're a werewolf too?" Damien asked me.

" _No_ ," I said. "These guys started phasing whenever their natural enemy comes by and those enemies are vampires, which is what my family and I are." I said.

"What?!" Damien said.

"And I thought I was having hard times getting used to this." Luna said.

Damien then turned to Luna in surprise. "You knew about this?"

"I've only known about it for a month." Luna said and I saw the guilty look on Damien's face.

"Okay but then how come you guys are good buddies?" Damien asked about me and Evan and the pack.

"It's a long story but to make it brief, my family and I are different from other vampires since we survive on animal blood instead of humans so Evan's family made a treaty to call it a truce. There's more to it but we'll explain it another time." I said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Damien asked.

"Um yeah, Bryce and Lucina are actually my parents." I said and that caused Damien to almost faint until he was caught by Luna.

"Okay guys, I think the shows almost over. Garret, Rome, Colbster, go back to patrol. I'll meet you guys there soon." Evan said and Garret, Roman and Colby both took off their shirts as they phased and ran into the woods as everyone else decided to stay and watch the show and that's when Sarah came in her human form, wearing shorts and a tank top as she walked over to us.

"Damien, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sarah asked softly as Evan, Luna and I backed away from them again.

"Sort of, you gave me a heart attack." Damien said.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"No don't be," Damien said. "At least I now know the real you, in a good way." He said causing Sarah to smile a little.

"Yeah, it was a bit unexpected for me. It's mostly the males who take the role of shape shifting." She said.

"But Sarah, I still don't understand what does all of this have anything to do with us?" Damien asked. "Why are you guys telling me all of this?" Sarah took a deep breath.

"Damien, that day when we actually first met a few weeks ago, I imprinted on you." Sarah said.

"Imprinted?"

"It's how a wolf finds their other half, their soul mate." Sarah explained and that caused Damien to be in shock while I heard his heart beat like jumping for joy. I take that as in he's happy about this.

"Oh hell no!" Evan said causing Damien to jump.

"What?" He asked.

"There's no way in hell are you marrying my sister!" Evan said to Damien.

"Wait, how did you know about that?!" Damien asked with his eyes widen.

"I can read minds like Edward except I only have access to my family's minds and since Sarah here has imprinted on you and you now know what we are, I can read your mind too." Evan said in annoyance.

"Uh…" Damien didn't have a response for that since he's busted now and instead turned back to Sarah. "So you really picked me as the one?" Sarah nodded. "You're not lying to me?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a second and opened them staring into Damien. He stared back at her until he looked surprised seeing Sarah showing him her thoughts and memories. After Sarah was done, Damien was speechless.

"W-What was that?" He asked quietly.

"I showed you my memories." Sarah said.

"Your memories?" Damien said.

"Yes, ever since I met you, you're all I've been thinking about." Sarah said. "I wanted to be your friend back then, I do, and as the days go by, I was in love with you ever since." Damien just stood there as Sarah wiped her eyes while she sniffled.

"Damien, I swear I was never using you this whole time. Everything that has happened between us was real. You have no idea how happy I've been these last few weeks, talking to you and hanging out with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you for not noticing. When you were confused about why I started talking to you and you told me to leave you alone, I wanted to tell you about this but Alice said you might move away and I didn't want to –"

Sarah was cut off when Damien grabbed Sarah's face and pressed his lips to hers. I heard Sarah whimper softly as her lips pressed back to Damien's. I couldn't help but smile as did Luna.

"I saw that tough guy." Luna said and I turned to where she was looking and I was surprised while holding a laugh to see Evan shedding a tear.

"No, I just… had sand… in my eye." Evan said wiping that tear away as I chuckled. I turned back to see Damien and Sarah broke apart from their kissing and Damien pressed his forehead against Sarah's as he wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist while Sarah wrapped hers around Damien's neck.

"I love you Sarah." Damien said.

"I love you Damien." Sarah said as I heard squealing coming from the girls who are watching this excitedly.

"Luna, are you okay?" I asked seeing her tears fall out.

"I'm just so happy now." She said, smiling. Even with those tears she looks beautiful.

"So am I." I smiled causing Luna to blush. After a few minutes explaining a few more things about werewolves and vampires to Damien, it was time for me to take Luna and Damien home.

"Can you girls take Sarah to my house?" Evan asked Sabrina, Stacy, Suzanne and Roxanne who all nodded. Then he turned to Damien. "I need to have a word with you." He said causing Damien to gulp.

"We'll meet you in the car." I said to Damien and walked with Luna to my car.

"I can't believe it." Luna said as she sat in the passenger seat before I got into mine.

"Yeah, I told you it will all work out." I said.

"You know who this reminds me of?" Luna asked.

"No, who?" I asked.

"Us." Luna said. "We both went through something before we met and now look at us." She smiled. "We really came a long way."

"I didn't think I'd ever get a girl like you." I smiled.

"I didn't think you would ever be interested in me." Luna said.

"And here we are." I said and leaned in to peck Luna's lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Luna said as Damien arrived and got in the backseat.

"So, how are you doing?" I teased as I started driving down the road.

"Define that question." Damien said. "I just found out today that the girl I've been crushing on is not only now my girlfriend but is also a vampire human werewolf."

"You'll get use to it. I'd take it about a month." I chuckled.

"Hey Luna," Damien said after he sighed and Luna turned her head to him. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say those things about you. You didn't deserve that. I should've known you were just keeping things secret for the Cullens."

"It's okay, I don't blame you." Luna smiled. "Believe me, I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place to do so." She said and Damien nodded.

"So are we cool?" He asked.

"Of course we are." Luna smiled as did Damien.

"Listen Damien, now that you know about all this, you can't tell anyone." I said. "We have laws in our world for vampires and that's mainly to keep our existence a secret but since we're now in charge of the laws, we made an adjustment saying that if you have a living family or someone connected to, they have the right to know. So you can tell your dad about this."

"I think I'll wait." Damien said. "I nearly died hearing about all of this. I'm not sure how much of all of this will affect my dad before he faints."

"Take your time. At least you don't have Sarah's brother imprinted on your sister to make the timing off." Luna teased earning a double take surprise look from Damien.

"Another long story." I said in a 'don't ask' tone before he asked.

"Man, I don't know if my life could get any crazier." Damien said as we continue our ride home for the next few minutes.

"Hey Damien, isn't that your dad's car?" I asked as I pulled over on Luna's driveway to see a black Bentley there.

"Yeah," Damien said looking at it. "What's he doing here at your house so early Luna?"

"I don't know." Luna said as we got out of the car and she pulled out her phone and I looked at it to see it's a quarter after three. "I know he and mom aren't working today but it's too early for dinner." Now that is odd. I thought as Luna opened the door and we all walked inside. We walked down towards the living room when,

"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL!" Luna shouted causing Calvin and Maureen to jump, separating as they scrambled to sit up straight from making out like crazy and scooted away from each other a bit, both of them blushing as the three of us stared at them in complete dumbstruck.

I think that answers Damien's question.

* * *

 **Any reactions to that? Don't you love it when I pull surprises like this? I hope to get the next chapter by Christmas Eve but if not, Merry Christmas! Please review. I hope I didn't misplaced the names and everything.**


	20. The Reason

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Damien now knows about the supernatural after understanding why Sarah became interested in him now and the two of them are now official. Everything seems to be settled but what happens now apart from stumbling into Luna's mom and Damien's dad making out? ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – The Reason**

Luna's POV

I just stood there gaping at my mom and Calvin with my mouth hanging open when Lucien, Damien, who are in the same position as me, and I caught them kissing in the living room. There was dead silence between us after mom and Calvin scramble to break apart looking embarrassed. None of us didn't say anything. We don't' even know where to begin at all. That's when mom decided to speak first.

"Um Luna," Mom said to me awkwardly. "You're back so soon. I thought you'd be at Red Lake a bit longer after I picked up Korrina."

"Damien," Calvin said to him sounding awkward as well. "… Uh, how's it going buddy?" He asked.

"You tell us." Damien said.

"Uh you know what," I turned when Lucien spoke and I see him looking very weirded out about this. Trust me, this is weird to me as well apart from the supernatural. "I just remembered; I have to do that… thing… at… the place… with… someone. … Gotta go!" Lucien said and took off out of my house and into his car when I heard him drive off.

"Uh… don't you guys have homework to do?" Calvin asked.

"Explain." I said to him and mom causing them both to sigh.

"Can you get your sister?" Mom asked me and I did so allowing Korrina to come into the living looking curious to know what's going on. Mom and Calvin looked at each other and then to the three of us.

"We want to tell you three about something." Calvin began.

"They actually confirmed that the birthmark on your back looks like a giraffe raking leaves?" Damien asked his dad causing me to burst into laughing along with Korrina.

"No!" Calvin said turning red while mom giggled.

"Okay, then what?" Damien asked.

"Calvin and I are dating." Mom nervously smiled as she took Calvin's hand as he did the same. That caused Korrina to squeal while Damien and I were surprised.

"Wait, since when?!" I asked trying to remember when she and Calvin ever went out and spends time together apart when we had dinner. But then I remembered the times when on weekends mom told me to watch Korrina while she goes out with her new friends. Wait a minute,

"We've been together since a week after your mother started working at the hospital." Calvin answered.

"You mean this whole time when you went out for poker night with the other doctors on weekends was actually you going out with Maureen?!" Damien asked. I guess I'm not only one who figured something out.

"Took you long enough." Calvin said to him.

"That explains it." I said.

"Luna, Korrina," Calvin spoke to us. "I know this may be hard on you to take in, and I know how much you love your father, how you miss him, I would never get in the way of Noland and your mother even if he's not here, but I love you mother so much that it's hard for me to not let it out. You know how I always care about you two as if you were my own children. I love you both just as I love your mother."

"And Damien, I understand how much you miss your mother Evelyn after so long. I wouldn't change anything for what you and your father had." Mom said to him. "You know I always thought of you as my own son and I would love you just as your mother has."

"We wanted to wait to tell you guys about this when you three get along with each other and us. Guess the timing was off." Calvin said. I think the perfect timing of telling is overrated.

"We're sorry this sorta sprung on you. We never wanted you guys to just forget Noland and Evelyn but…" Mom trailed off looking anxious of our reaction. I took a deep breath and began.

"Mom, it's okay. You deserve to be happy. I am and I'm sure dad would be too." I said, smiling.

"Me too! I can't when you two get married!" Korrina said causing us all to laugh.

"Hey, I'm not putting any complaints here." Damien said. "If you love Maureen so much dad, then who am I to get in the way of your happiness." He smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Mom said coming over to hug me and Korrina while Calvin hugged Damien.

"Besides, I've already seen things unexpected than this." Damien said when we all broke apart from the hugs.

"Um mom," I whispered to her. "Did you tell Calvin about the… you know, the Cullens?" I asked and mom understood what I meant.

"Of course not," Mom whispered. "I don't want to make things complicated since Damien and Calvin aren't biologically related to you girls."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Damien said out loud and mom and I turned to see him looking at us. I guess he overheard it.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked him.

"What's going on? Did I miss something here?" Calvin asked looking at us all.

"Um dad, Sarah and I are… official." Damien said causing Korrina to be excited.

"You two finally made up?" Calvin asked smiling. "About time you got your head on straight." He said ruffling Damien's hair.

"Yeah but there's a story behind it all." Damien said and that's when mom had a realization look on her face. She turned me and I nodded my head answering her unasked question.

"What, you got into an arranged marriage or something?" Calvin teased.

"Sorta like that." Damien said. "Dad, Sarah's a human vampire werewolf." Calvin just stared at Damien and just gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha, that's funny," He said. You wish. "For a minute there you said that your girlfriend is a human vampire werewolf." He said laughing.

"That's what I said." Damien said and that caused Calvin's eyes to widen and looked at mom, Korrina and me.

"Wait, you're serious?!" He asked and we all nodded to him. "So that means that the Cullens are…"

"Evan and Sarah are what Damien told you and their dad, Jacob, is only werewolf but the Cullens are vampires and Lucien is a human vampire. The same as his mom Lucina and Sarah's mom Nessie." I explained causing Calvin to just stare at me and fell backwards right on the couch.

"Well I think he took that rather well." Damien said causing us to laugh while Calvin sat up.

"Am I going crazy here?" Calvin asked holding his head with one hand.

"If it makes you feel any better Calvin, I only know about what the Cullens are for about three weeks and I'm still trying to get used to all of this." Mom said sitting next to Calvin rubbing his back. "We'll take you and Damien to the Cullens on Saturday and they'll explain everything to you."

"Please do without having my head fall apart." Calvin said causing mom to giggle and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like my dad and I will be spending a lot time at your home." Damien said to me, smiling.

"Looks like it." I smiled. I guess we don't have to worry about anything now. I don't have to make things complicated since Evan imprinted on Korrina leading mom to be told of the supernatural, Sarah imprinted on Damien so now my best friend knows and Calvin is dating my mom now knowing about the world he lives in. Looks like the puzzle is complete in crazy ways.

* * *

 _April 29_ _th_ _2041_

So Calvin and Damien now know about the supernatural. We took them to the Cullens on Saturday for them to explain the two about it. They now know what they are; their history, what vampires and werewolves really do, their powers and gifts, what role they have and everything. Just like me and mom, Calvin is trying to get used to all this. I've only know the supernatural for almost two months now and I'm still trying my best here.

Calvin and Damien now come over to our house more frequently other than for dinner. Mom and Calvin spend time together while Damien, Korrina and I hang out. It was nice. We were like one big happy family. I admit though it is hard being a new family since dad died, and it's kinda hard to see things now changing but change can be good. It made people happy. So am I. And I know Damien believes the same thing. I'm just happy at how close we are now.

Damien and Sarah's relationship have now gotten better since Damien now knows why Sarah is so drawn to him. He's happy that he is with the girl he's been falling for since day one and Sarah couldn't be any happier. Even though Evan and Jacob are acting all brotherly and fatherly overprotective of Sarah, they are happy for her. Things are started to look bright for all of us.

It's Monday morning at school and we're near the end of the school year. Things are getting serious with school work for us especially to the seniors since they are graduating. If you actually make it a big deal for the Cullens who have graduated many times along with college. That must suck.

I am in history class trying my best to stay awake in class since the teacher is going over another lecture today. Why learn from past when we should focus on the future?

"If this keeps up, I'm gonna go nuts!" Leonard whispered.

"I agree." Kiani whispered. "This is all so pointless."

"Yeah, I should be going shopping instead, not being bored to death." Piper whispered.

"If Alice was here, she would totally agree with you." I chuckled. I'm lucky to have friends like these three. They're all so nice to me unlike everyone at my old school including Patrick.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?" Kiani asked and I turned to see him looking at my right side through the corner of his eye.

"Patrick seems to be staring at you again Luna." He said and I slightly turned my head to see Patrick sure enough staring at me.

This isn't the first time as Leonard pointed out. There is something going on with Patrick lately. Ever since he came here, he's acting… well, different. He's always glaring at me outside of classes whenever he sees me and the Cullens together but in class, he looks… troubled when he sees me. I wonder what's up.

Class ended and we all left the classroom for our next one. I went separate ways with Kiani, Piper and Leonard as I went to my locker. I just closed it after putting my things away when,

"Luna." I turned to see him standing there. The only difference is that this time his face isn't the kind he uses when he picks on me.

"What do you want Patrick?" I asked bitterly.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"If you're trying to throw insults at me or try to make me look bad, it's not gonna work." I said and started walking away only for Patrick to cut in front facing me.

"That's not it." He said.

"Look Patrick, the Luna you once knew is gone. I'm not the same girl you used to pick on back in Portland." I said.

"I know that," Patrick said. "I know because you were never that girl at all."

"What?" I said in confusion causing Patrick to sigh.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this." Patrick said looking away. "I didn't know how else I can do this. But now it's too late."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Patrick faced me.

"You need to hear the truth Luna," Patrick said. "There's a reason why I came here to Minnesota. There's a reason why I've been picking on you since elementary school."

"I only wanted to get your attention. I wanted you to notice me. I didn't know how else I could because I was too shy to speak to you like this. I made everyone at school do what I did because I don't want any other guy to have you. I did this because… because I'm in love you Luna."

I just stared at Patrick for a long minute, speechless. Patrick said that the reason he's been bullying me is because he's in love with me?

"I really am in love with you Luna. And I want you to choose me over Lucien." Patrick said. "Luna, you don't know how hurt I was when I heard you and your family moved away. I couldn't sleep every night because I couldn't see your beautiful face every day. It killed me inside that you left. I had to talk to my mom into moving here knowing where you are and working at the same hospital your mom works in to find the school you're in. And when I found you, I was too late to see that you already found someone else. It hurt just seeing that Lucien is the one by your side instead of me and I never got to tell you how I feel."

"Please Luna, I know I've been an ass for how I treated you but how else can I get your attention, to notice me? Give me a chance to show you what I could give you that Lucien couldn't. Please." He pleaded and I saw his begging expression, something I've never seen on him.

I couldn't help but hyperventilating. All this time, the guy I once had a crush on who's been bullying me since we were kids is actually in love with me. All the memories of me being tormented by him were flooding into my mind while also dreams of me and him together. It was like life was literally flashing before my eyes. But then there are the memories of me and Lucien together, laughing and smiling and being in love with one another. Why is my heart going out of control moving like a pinball? All I know is that everything started to get dizzy and my eyesight was getting blurry.

"Luna?" I heard Patrick say as I somehow lost the feeling in my body losing the ability to stand up.

"Luna!" I heard someone else say my name but I didn't make out who it was as everything went black and silent.

* * *

 **Didn't see that one coming did you? I know it sounds stupid for Patrick's reason but can you blame him for being shy as a kid? Please review and make sure to go to my poll to vote.**


	21. It Can't Be

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Patrick confesses to Luna that the reason he's been bullying her is because he's in love with her. What happens?**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – It Can't Be**

Lucien's POV

"You make me the happiest girl in the world." Sarah smiled.

"Are you sure? Because you're the one who's made me the happiest guy to have ever lived." Damien smiled to her.

"I love you." Sarah said.

"I love you." Damien said and then leaned in to kiss Sarah's lips.

"Uh I'm right here you know." I said causing those two to break up apart, blushing.

It's Monday morning at school and Sarah, Damien and I just got out of class walking down the halls. I couldn't exactly concentrate in class because these two over here wouldn't stop talking to each other so low for me to hear. Now I'm starting to have second thoughts of what I did.

"At least you know how I feel." I turned and we saw Evan walking up to us.

"Feel about what?" Sarah asked looking at me and Evan.

"He's just annoyed seeing you guys make out in front of him." Evan smirked causing me to shove him in annoyance.

"Well it's not like you and the rest of your family are any different." Damien teased as he wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself!" Evan said to him. "Or at least put them in a different location!"

"You want me to place my hand on her ass?" Damien asked innocently while Sarah seriously blushed furiously as I hold off Evan from wanting to murder Damien.

"Whoa buddy, cleansing breaths! Cleansing breaths!" I said trying to calm Evan down, which he did. "You both seriously have anger issues." I said to him and Sarah.

"Sarah has anger issues?" Damien asked curiously.

"Yeah so if I were you, I run now before she loses it and scars you for life, literally." Evan said to Damien.

"I mean as in I don't see any since Sarah and I have been together." Damien said as Sarah snuggled to his chest.

"I've been able to learn how to restrain myself with help from Leah and Nathan and its slowly improving." Sarah said.

"Unbelievable." Evan said disbelief as I chuckled. That's when Evan's expression suddenly changed and I knew what that means.

"What's going on?" Damien asked.

"Did Alice saw something?" Sarah asked.

"No, I saw Luna at her locker, and Patrick's with her." Evan said to us causing my blood to boil.

"What's he doing to her?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"They're just… talking," Evan said causing the rest of us to be confused and Evan's eyes widen. "Oh shit, something's wrong with Luna! I can't see anything coming from her mind!" He said causing my eyes widen in panic. I took off before anyone else could and ran as fast as I could in this annoying human pace down the hallways. What happened to Luna? How come Evan can't see what she sees or hear her thoughts now?

"Luna?" That was Patrick. What's going on? I just turned a corner and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Luna!" I cried when Luna fell down. That's when Sarah, Damien and Evan arrived and saw it.

"Luna!" Sarah and Damien cried as they came to her just as I rushed at Patrick, grabbed him by the shirt of the collar and shoved him against the lockers.

"What did you do to her?!" I asked demandingly in anger.

"I didn't do anything." Patrick said causing me to pull him away from the lockers and slammed him hard causing a loud bang.

"Don't lie!" I yelled. "If you didn't do anything then how come Luna's on the floor?!" I asked where I am seconds away from killing this guy.

"I don't know but I do know one thing and that she deserves better!" Patrick answered angrily while I was trying to hold back my growl when I was face to face with him as I grabbed his neck.

"Lucien, stop!" Sarah called as Patrick was struggling in my neck hold.

"Dude, you're gonna kill him!" Evan said and that's when I felt a pair of hands on me.

"Easy Lou, come on, let go!" Lucas said as he tries to pull me back.

" _Son, stop this right now!"_ Dad said when he grabbed me. That's when huge amounts of waves came around and eventually calming me down which allowed me to let go of Patrick who was gasping on collecting air while I was being pulled back. I started to regain myself realizing I lost color except for red when I witnessed what I was seeing. Shit, did I go too far?

"No, he's okay. Had we not come here you would've killed him." Edward whispered to me. I couldn't help myself when my knees fell to the ground.

"Lucien, it's alright." Dad said pulling me close to him with his arms around me.

" _But I almost killed him."_ I said.

" _But you didn't and that's all that matters."_ Dad said. Well I'm glad I didn't kill Patrick even though he deserves it but still,

"Geez and I thought I was the one who goes berserk." Lucas said.

"Look, go to Luna right now. She needs you." Dad said to me and I lifted my head and looked around to see Luna not here as well as Sarah and Damien but the rest of my family here as everyone was gathering around at what's happening.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Sarah and Damien took her to the nurse's office. She'll be fine." Jasper said.

"But first, you have to settle things with the principal." Edward said just as Mr. Nichols came through.

It took about half an hour when the principal question me and my family who were there and Damien about what happened hearing our side of the story. Soon it was my turn with Evan by my side.

"And Ms. Snow fell down just as you two arrived." Mr. Nichols said to be sure.

"Yeah, Patrick was with her and whatever he did caused her to faint." Evan explained.

"I see." Mr. Nichols said.

"Sir, I want Patrick away from Luna!" I demanded. "He is not allowed to be within twenty feet near her nor should he be in any of her classes! That guy has been picking on her ever since they were kids and now he came here to do it again!"

"I understand Mr. Summers, and I'll see what I can do." Mr. Nichols said calmly. "You two may go now and bring Mr. Devine in." Evan and I both nodded and exited the principal's room.

"You're up." Evan said bitterly to Patrick who is sitting near the door. Patrick got up and glared at me as I was doing the same to him before he walked inside the room. The second he closed the door, I was shaking so much that I couldn't help myself but lash out my anger.

"Arghhhhh!"

"Whoa buddy!" Evan said stopping me quickly from punching the wall. "Hmmm-Mmm, let's not get into trouble than we already almost gotten ourselves into." He said putting my hand down.

"Argh! I can't believe that guy!" I said grabbing a fist of my hair. "I should've killed him even if I shouldn't! Why didn't you just let me?!" I asked Evan.

"Shh!" Evan shushed and led me away from the principal's room and out of the main office. "Are you trying to get into trouble? Because it's about to work. Look, apart from not wanting to violate the treaty, there's a reason why I wasn't threatening to beat up Patrick."

"Humor me then." I said.

"There's a reason why Patrick's been bullying Luna." Evan said.

"Oh he actually has a reason this whole time? Gee, I wonder what it could be to give _me_ reasons why I should kill him." I said sarcastically.

"Lucien, Patrick's in love with Luna." Evan said and I just stared at him blinking three times.

"This is no time for jokes Evan! Even Emmett knows that!" I said.

"I'm not joking Lucien. I heard it straight from Edward who heard it straight from Patrick; he's in love with Luna." Evan said.

"That's complete bullshit!" I said.

"Is it? Then explain to me this," Evan said. "Why has Patrick been bullying Luna since they were kids? Why did he make the whole school follow his lead? Why did his mom suddenly moved into the _same hospital_ Maureen and Carlisle works in here? Why is he in the _same school_ we're in? Did it ever occur to you that Patrick actually was glaring directly at _you_?"

I didn't say anything as my anger slowly went away when Evan explained it and that made me think back. Now that Evan mentions it, Patrick being here seems way too much of a coincidence. He has been glaring whenever he sees me like last Friday but I thought it was also at my family since I was with them because of how we defend Luna.

"This whole time was Patrick… being in love… with Luna?" I asked slowly.

"He only did this to Luna because he was too shy to get her attention, so the only way for Luna to notice him was by bullying her. He made everyone do the same thing because he didn't want any guy to have her. He came here to follow Luna and now you've became Patrick's rival fighting for Luna's affection when he found out you two are a couple." Evan said.

"Luna told me she once had a crush on Patrick." I said and then fear came to me. What if Luna still has feelings for Patrick? Could that be why Luna fainted? Did Patrick tell her how he feels about her? Is she now been given options? What if she does still have feelings for Patrick and chooses him over me? Would this whole time mean that I was just a pawn in her game?

"Snap out of it!" Evan said slapping my shoulder.

"Ow." I said rubbing it.

"You're being paranoid in your mind." Evan said. "Look, talk to Luna okay. See how she felt when Patrick told her. Talk this over and tell her how you feel about this. I know for sure from her mind that Luna loves _you_ and only you but talk to her."

"I will and I hope you're right." I said.

"I have a knack for that." Evan smirked as I rolled my eyes. Well for the records, the guys are mostly right.

"Is Luna still at the nurse?" I asked and Evan took a moment trying to find Luna's mind.

"Yeah, she just woke up and is now being treated. Go on ahead." He said and I made my way to the nurse's office. The moment I came in, I saw the nurse with Luna who is awake lying on the bed.

"Hey Luna." I said.

"Hey Lucien." Luna said with a small smile.

"Um young man, can I help you with something?" The nurse asked me.

"I actually came here to see Luna." I said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can allow that." The nurse said kindly.

"Please, she's my girlfriend after all. Just for a few minutes?" I asked giving the nurse a flash of my charm for persuasion which it worked. Thank you dad for giving me this skill.

"Okay but not too long." She said and then turned to Luna. "I'll call your mother." And she left to give me and Luna some privacy.

Luna's POV

I didn't know what happened when I woke up. All I know was that I was lying down on something uncomfortable until I realized I'm at the nurse's office. When the nurse told me how I got here, I remembered now why fainted; Patrick said that he's in love with me.

I can't believe that this whole time Patrick was only picking on me to get my attention, just for me to notice him. That sounds a bit stupid don't you think? Well I guess I don't really blame Patrick for what he did causing me pain and misery. After all, we were just kids. We had no idea how love goes. Now Patrick wants me to choose him over Lucien. Should I really choose Patrick? I did love him before but through all of that, he really hurt me. I thought I was never gonna be loved. Then when I met Lucien, he's brought something in me when we got together, something Patrick never really had.

I don't know but I need to set things clear. I can't believe that I have two guys fighting over me.

My thoughts were interrupted first with the nurse who checked on me and said I should go home early and then Lucien who came to see me. His arrival made me smile. After Lucien convinced the nurse to give us some privacy with his charm, it was just us two.

"Are you okay?" Lucien asked pulling a chair close to me.

"Yeah, I just passed out; I wasn't nauseas, sick or feeling funny but the nurse said I should take it easy and go home." I explained.

"Please do," Lucien said taking my hand which felt so right. "You went through too much today after what happened."

"You've heard?" I asked nervously causing Lucien to sigh.

"Yeah, Evan told me what happened; of why Patrick is here and everything. It appears that this whole time Patrick hates me." He said letting out a small chuckle.

"It was a bit much worse than when you told me about you and the Cullens." I said.

"Don't worry Luna, I already talked to the principal; he'll make sure Patrick is out of your classroom and doesn't get anywhere near you." Lucien said being serious.

"At least that'll give me some space for a while until I set this right." I said. Lucien didn't say anything as he looked nervous.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. "Have you… considered… Patrick's option?"

"Lucien, back then, no one back in Portland knew I was in love with Patrick." I said. "I never knew until now he felt the same for me. When I came here in Minnesota, I started feeling the same thing I felt for Patrick when I met you. But you, it was something different; it was something I never felt in all my life. You turned my world around showing me the light of things. You brought something in me that I didn't think was possible. I may not have experience how Patrick would have done it but you loved me like no one has love, different than anyone. It was then I knew even if Patrick told me how he felt way before that you were the one, the one I wanted to be with. The feelings I have for Patrick is nothing compared to you. You are and will always be my guardian angel."

"I'm glad you feel that way about me Luna." Lucien said holding my hand tightly. "You don't know how lost I was before you came. It was like I had no soul at all, emotionless to be exact. You lit up my heart Luna. There's no one I wanted to be with other than you. You are my moonlight and I love you."

"I love you." I said. Lucien lowered his head and kissed me as I felt that warmth spreading around me. This is definitely the guy I love for real, always and forever.

"Besides," Lucien said when we broke apart. "If you were to choose Patrick over me, I would so fight for your love." I smirked.

"I would love to see that." I said causing us both to chuckle.

"Luna?" Lucien and I turned to see my mom there. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Mom asked.

"I guess." I said getting up.

"I'll come to your house after school." Lucien said kissing my forehead. Mom then went over and hugged Lucien. They both stayed like this for a few seconds before they broke apart and I can tell they were communicating mentally. Soon we said goodbye to Lucien and left the school getting into mom's car.

"So," Mom said as she was driving. "The reason why you collapsed is because Patrick confessed that he loves you."

"Yeah." I said.

"I told his mother that he's messing things up and now he went too far." Mom said shaking her head.

"Wait, you knew about this? You knew Patrick is in love with me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, when you finally told me that Patrick's been bullying you, I talked to his mom about it and she told me why. I asked her to talk to Patrick and just tell you. She did but he was just too shy to tell you so he continues doing it. We thought he would come around when he got older but no. When you had enough, that's when I was lucky to find a job opening in here." Mom said. Wow, so this whole time they knew about all of this and I went through all the suffering.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this." Mom said knowing what I was thinking. "I wish I would've done something about that earlier."

"That's okay mom." I said. "If you had done something, we wouldn't be here in Minnesota, and I wouldn't have met Lucien and you wouldn't have Calvin."

"And Damien wouldn't have Sarah noticing him still and Korrina wouldn't have Evan." Mom smiled.

"Actually, that last part I'm okay with." I teased causing us to laugh as we rode the rest of the way home.

Mom stayed home with me since she's off work. So we spent the day watching TV and eating junk food until I was tired and went to my room. When I'm there, I text Lucien who's been checking on me between classes to see how I'm doing. This is the guy I want to be with, everyone. I wonder how Patrick will take it when I tell him who I want to be with. Would he try to make my life just as bad as before that not even the Cullens could stop him? Well I doubt that but still. He just needs to understand. He has to.

I was lying on my bed just resting on an afternoon where it was five minutes past one when my mom came into my room. I turned to see her wearing her doctor's uniform.

"Hey Luna. Listen, I got a call from Carlisle saying I'm needed to fill in for someone at the hospital." She said.

"Okay."

"I won't be gone long, just for a few hours which I'll be back in time before dinner." Mom said looking at her watch. "Would you mind picking up Korrina from school later?"

"Sure thing mom." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Mom said kissing my head before she left my room closing the door behind it. Soon I heard the car engine running and soon the car moving out of the driveway. As it did, my eyes, drooped until they were closed.

And then, quite distinctly, I heard a door closed. I sat up bolt right, listening. That's weird, I haven't been out that long, not even for five minutes. Mom couldn't be back so soon, and in any case, I hadn't heard her car. I looked at the clock and saw the time was only gone by a minute. There was silence. Still nothing. It might be nothing but it couldn't hurt to check and be sure.

I got out of bed and walked out of my bedroom, down the hall and slowly downstairs.

"Hello?" I said when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Mom, is that you? Did you forget something?" There was nothing but silence. I looked around and saw no sign of mom. I went to the living room and looked out the window and only saw my car. Maybe I was hearing things.

"Nice place you got here." I gasped and turned around to see who spoke and sitting in the armchair was a scrawny yet muscular boy, probably about my age, wearing a tight black t-shirt over a grey long t-shirt with blue faded jeans with short black hair in a shaggy cropped haircut. He has pale skin yet not as pale as the Cullens but he looks beautiful.

"W-Who are you?" I asked as he was leaning back in the chair putting one foot up on his leg for relaxing. I also noticed that there seems to be a handle sticking out behind him and at the end was a chain.

"Oh it doesn't matter who _I_ am," He said switching feet. "But I know who you are," I gulped. "Luna Rainbow Snow, resident from Portland, lives with her mother and little sister, daughter of the doctor who works at the hospital, the hospital Carlisle Cullen works at who you know him and his family, as vampires," He said that last part looking right in my eyes as they widen. That's when I took off running out of the living room. Just as I did, I was grabbed and my back is against the wall as I was facing him.

"Now, now, that's not a way to behave when you have a guest." He smirked as one hand was on the wall blocking me, not that I could outrun a vampire.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as my heart was beating in fear.

"Oh don't worry sweet thing, you don't owe me anything." He said as he reached the handle sticking out of his back and a swooshing sound was made when he pulled out a large grey sword. "But you are something crucial to what I have planned and that there is something you will have no time to hear me explain it." He said as the blade was placed near my neck and I couldn't help but feel scared when it lightly touches my skin.

"You got any last words to say." He asked.

I love you Lucien. I thought as I took one last breath and held it.

Just then, something came in so fast and shoved the guy out of the way sending him flying as he tumbled regaining his balance when he landed while holding on to the sword where the chains attached to it are wrapped around his wrist. The guy was facing the one person who I am most happy to see.

Lucien.

"Skai!"

Lucien's POV

The event that happened with Luna and Patrick was one to talk about. Students were talking about what Patrick did to make Luna faint. That's because they don't know the truth like me and family do. I'm surprised that most of them still have Patrick's back. Show off.

Patrick has been told to be away from Luna after what happened. He's been removed from his class he has with her. Things are starting to see things my way. But I'm still upset for what Patrick did to Luna this morning. If he and I were the same species I would totally take him out in a fair fight where I am better. The nerve of that guy to come up to Luna and tell her how he feels making her choose him over me pisses me off by the second.

" _Okay I should ask Jasper to be T.A. for this class because you really need to chill out that anger of yours in your head."_ Evan said when he grabbed my shoulders.

" _Well excuse me if Patrick is pissing me off!"_ I said turning to him. _"It's bad enough he's here at I school where I am force to see him but in my class now?!"_ I asked and Evan and I looked to our left to see a few desks away was Patrick sitting there glaring mostly at me as I was to him. Since Patrick has been switched out of Luna's history class, they changed his classes around where he now has history class with me and Evan. That's a slight downside about this.

"Well at least I don't have to hear his angry thoughts." Evan whispered when he let go of me.

"I can't believe Patrick would pick on her just because he's trying to tell Luna that he loves her." I whispered in disbelief as Evan turned to me. "What kind of idiot does these sorts of things?" I asked.

"Well love does make people do crazy things, and that includes being stupid." Evan whispered.

"And now wanting Luna to choose him over me? That's so low." I whispered.

"But she chose you." Evan said.

"Not that I'm showing her off as some trophy wife, but yeah, she did." I smirked.

"Well there you have it." Evan said letting out a chuckle. "At least it wasn't so dramatic like the Bella, Edward and Jacob triangle."

"Yeah but the difference is that Patrick is human and I'm a quarter human and all vampire so he couldn't _really_ do a thing to stop me." I smirked causing us both to silently chuckle as Patrick's name was called to answer a question and he turned his head facing the front of the room.

When we stopped chuckling, Evan's expression changed and turned away from me. There's that look again; he must be hearing our family's mind, or particularly Alice's mind.

"Evan, what's up?" I asked but he didn't answer until his eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" He hissed and turned to me. "It's him, he's back!" He said causing everything inside me to feel coldness dropped like it slipped out of my hands as I felt the shiver in my spine. There's only one him I know he's talking about.

"What about him?" I asked. Evan hesitated until he said the one word.

"Luna."

With that, I jumped out of my seat and bolted out the classroom ignoring Mrs. Winston's 'Mr. Summers!" as I was already out and running in vampire speed lucky to have an empty hallway as I ran out of the school building and into my car, shoving the key in ignition, turning on the engine and hit the gas pedal driving at high speed not caring if the cops come after me.

"Please, please, please," I muttered, praying. "Anything but that." I said as I soon arrived at the Snow resident quickly getting out of my car and kicking the door open to see Luna pressed against the wall in fear where right to her neck was a large grey sword touching her neck and from the handle of the sword was a chain where the other end is wrapped around the guy's wrist, the guy who is about to kill Luna.

Luckily, he was too focused on Luna to have noticed me giving me the element of surprise as I dashed and tackled the guy away from Luna sending him flying as he tumbled regaining his balance when he landed while holding on to the sword where the chains attached to it are wrapped around his wrist. He lifted his head to show the familiar face with his short black hair in a shaggy cropped haircut, pale skin, scent as sweet but not as sweet as a vampire.

"Skai!" I growled.

"Well, well, well, Lucien Bryson Summers," He said looking pleased as he stood up. "Long time no see old friend."

"Six years wasn't long enough." I said.

"But it was long enough for me as I discovered things, like your friend Luna here which you interrupted our moment." Skai said.

"You leave Luna alone!" I said. "She has nothing to do with it!"

"Why not? You took away what was mine years ago!" Skai snapped.

"That was not my fault!" I said. But Skai didn't listen when he started charging at me raising his sword above his head ready to strike. I quickly reacted just as Skai strike grabbing the sides of the blade pulled Skai down as I got down on the floor in a curled up position and threw Skai over my head, off of me with my foot sending Skai flying out the door.

"Luna, get upstairs!" I told her as I got up to see Luna did so without question running up the stairs as fast as her legs could go. Just as I heard the door closed upstairs, I was grabbed by the neck and was shoved all the way until I was slammed to the wall as I was facing Skai.

"You sure know how to quickly react to my moves." Skai said as I was trying to get Skai's hand that is holding my neck off of me. "Your reflexes never failed to amaze me," He then pulled me back and slammed me hard to the wall. "But you're still weak!"

" _Maybe,"_ I said to him mentally. " _But I'm strong enough to kill you!_ " I said angrily as I sent a kick to the stomach sending Skai flying as I charge at him and the fight began.

It's a whole new battle since I'm fighting the guy who now wields a sword and judging the way he attacks, he must have been doing this for ages. At least I am able to avoid his slashes while attacking back Skai. The funny thing is, this sword didn't felt like an ordinary sword when I made contact with it. It felt like an ominous force was moving around me for a second there and… was I hearing voices?

I just got behind Skai and did a back kick on him causing him to head straight to the wall. He turned around to see coming at him ready to deliver the punch when suddenly Skai threw his arm in a form of a punch and a stream of fire came out of his hand.

What the! I thought as I avoided the flames. What the hell? Since when does Skai shoot fire? That's when suddenly I was being lifted up and spun around slowly feeling the wind around me until the speed picked up.

"Wh-Whoa!" I cried as I then started falling landing right on my ass. I just scrambled getting up when a stream of water shoved me against the wall. I was able to see that it's coming from Skai. I dunk my head in the water, lifted my feet up against the wall pushing off towards Skai until we collided.

I just had him down on the floor when Skai just disappeared right under me through red smog. I looked around until I was struck from underneath when Skai came out from the smog. Just as I regained myself, something was surrounding me so fast in a triangular motion. It stopped and I did a double take seeing three Skais surrounding me.

"What's a matter?" Skai one asked.

"Are you confused?" Skai two asked.

"Not so hot are ya?" Skai three said and before I could say anything they started running around me again as I started feeling sharp jabs from directions hitting my legs, arms, chest and shoulders.

That's when I felt my whole body instantly burn. I fell to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt every tiny part of me burn slowly giving me no time to even breathe. But how? How is Skai doing this? Suddenly the pain stopped. Actually, I couldn't feel anything; I couldn't hear or see anything either now. I tried moving but nothing. I lost my senses! Then slowly I started regaining them. I was able to move, I saw myself lying on my back facing the ceiling. That's when I saw hazy mist moving away from me and I was able to see it returning to Skai's hands. That's when everything came to me.

"It was you." I said in a statement, still lying on the floor as Skai walked up to me.

"Oh so you noticed." Skai smirked as he pulled out his sword and lifted his shirt to where at his belt were lines of metal medallions with faces on them; some of them I recognized as the metal vampires my family and I have encountered. "That's right I was the one who sent those metal vampires. They are under my control now. And it's all thanks to my new friend here." He said holding his sword up to him looking at it like a trophy. "Six years being in the shadows, you discover things such as this and you learn how its abilities and my gift are very compatible giving me what I want." He then held the sword right at my face barely touching it.

"I would kill you now Lucien, after what you've put me through for so long but that's way too soon." Skai said pulling his sword back and put it in his back holder. "I still have a few more vampires to obtain for their gifts. But once I do, I _will_ destroy your family Lucien, and your girlfriend, and then you. I told you that you will pay for this. So until then, enjoy the rest of your moment." And with that he took off and I scrambled up to see Skai running through the window causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Come back!" I yelled when I came to the window and saw Skai disappearing into the red smog taking off. "Come back you coward!" I said as I watched Skai run off until he was gone.

"Lucien." I turned to see Luna, unharmed but shaken.

"Luna." I said running to her, holding her so tight while she hugged me like she doesn't want me to go. "God, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Lucien, who was that?" Luna asked looking up at me.

"That was Skai," I said as my voice shook. "He was… my best friend."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, drama. Better review and vote on my poll in my bio.**


	22. IL Mietitore Capacità

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Luna was attacked by a half human half vampire hybrid named Skai who is the one controlling the metal vampires… and was Lucien's best friend.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – IL Mietitore Capacità**

Lucien's POV

"Best friend?!" Luna asked.

"Okay, ex-friend I guess you would say." I said.

"What happened?" Luna asked and I sighed.

"It's a long story." I said. Luna left the room and quickly returned with a towel in her hand seeing that I am still soaked from Skai's water control attack. After Luna helped drying me off, she and I sat down on the damaged couch.

"What happened?" Luna asked again as the towel was wrapped around me.

"It happened a long time ago before I met you Luna," I began. "You remember when my family told you how I was like before you came?"

"You mean what happened to Kourtney?" Luna asked and I nodded my head. "What does she have to do with… Skai?"

"She's part of the reason of my behavior back then." I said and took a deep breath before telling her something about my past.

"It happened about six years ago in Montana," I said. "I was five years old in a fifteen year old body. When I was old enough, I started my first day of school, high school. I was really excited to attend it with my family although I was nervous because I wasn't sure how to make friends with the humans. Jalen always tells me that there are some people who treat others with respect, but there are others who think only 'important' people matter and treat others poorly. Anyway,"

"That's when I met Kourtney. She was in my first class at that time. She was really nice to me and from that day, she and I became friends. Kourtney got along with my family. They really liked her. We all did. She was like family to us."

"Did she know what you guys are?" Luna asked.

"She didn't know then until… he came." I said.

"Skai?" I nodded my head and continued.

"It was around the beginning of March six years ago when I met Skai. I was hanging out with Kourtney after the movies. We took a shortcut down the alleyway when we ran into a group of thugs who tried to pick a fight with us. I was at an unfair advantage since I couldn't use my vampire abilities and thought Kourtney and I were done for when Skai came in and helped me out."

"Skai's a vampire, right?" Luna asked.

"Skai is a half human and half vampire hybrid like my mom." I sighed when I said the next part. "He's four years older than I am. He lost is parents right after he was born."

"What happened to them?" Luna asked.

"It happened around the year Evan and Sarah were born but before my family and I became the new rulers of our world." I said. "You see Skai's dad was in love with Skai's mother when she was human. I don't wanna go into detail but Skai's mother was pregnant."

"Things got complicated for Skai's family from his mom's side because they have no idea how she could be _that_ pregnant and she couldn't tell them about his father's existence. Skai's father would've taken his mother and got the both into hiding but her family really had him cornered so he was forced to tell them and that's when Skai's mother went into labor at that time."

"Skai's father was able to deliver the baby and Skai was born." There was sadness in my voice when I said the next part. "His father didn't get to hold Skai for more than five minutes, his mother never got the chance for anything."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You remember our main law? Never reveal your existence to the humans. And Skai's father paid the ultimate price for doing it." I said. "The Volturi came and did the job for law breakers, without a chance for him to explain. Actually they hardly listened or weren't even fair because they only cared for the fact that he made a big no-no, probably mostly because of Caius. They killed Skai's father and the rest of the family who were there. Skai's mother was never saved after she gave birth to Skai because he was killed before he could inject his venom in her. That was punishment to her from them and the Volturi left Skai just like that."

"That's terrible." Luna said.

"Yeah, thankfully they were destroyed a few months later before we became the new Volturi." I said. "If we had earlier, then we would've let Skai live a… a happy life."

"Is that what he has against you, because you're now the new Volturi?" Luna asked.

"No, that's not it," I said. "Okay so after Skai saved me and Kourtney and I took Kourtney home, I brought Skai over to my family. He told us all about himself and what he went through in his life. We told him about us since he was curious about how we are civilized with humans like I was with Kourtney."

"When we told Skai that we're the new Volturi, at first he was mad but only for a moment hearing that we modified the law. Skai's been with us since; he never lives with us even though we offered."

"As for me and Skai, well, he and I became best friends. We always hung out together. Whenever he was in trouble, I had his back and he did the same for me. We were like vampire versions of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley or Dom Toretto and Brian O'Conner. He's not like Kourtney or even Evan and Sarah." I sighed.

"Back then, I felt like… the odd one since I'm not half and half like my mom and Nessie and I don't turn into a wolf either so I couldn't really… fit in I would say. Skai understood me. Even though we're not exactly the same, he understands me. That's why I put my trust in him." I paused. "That was my mistake."

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"Well about two weeks later since Skai and I met, Kourtney found out about the supernatural." I said. "She was following me and Skai and I guess we were too focused on our conversation to notice her presence."

"What were you two talking about?" Luna asked.

"Skai had a… idea." I said. "He's been thinking hard about the future of our world lately. After the Volturi killed his entire family, Skai thought there was no hope for the future with them ruling our world, not the way they run it with the immediate punishments and no second chances of appeals, torturing and such. When we took over, he thought of this as an amazing stroke of fate how he was lucky to have bump into me. Seeing us taking over and how we made a change to make things easier for humans and vampires who fall in love inspired by Edward and Bella, made things happy for everyone. We're so fortunate in many ways."

"Where was Skai going with it?" Luna asked.

"He was okay with the changes but he wanted more. He thinks that now we're in charge, we have the power to make a difference. With our gifts that are unique, nothing like anyone has ever seen, we would be the most powerful coven to have ever existence. Skai really has let power go over his head pretty much how Aro was power-hungry. I thought he was being silly then." I sighed for what I said next.

"I didn't believe it at first when my family told me about it." Luna was confused as I continued. "Alice couldn't see his future for some reason; he must have found a way to avoid it and I'm not talking about his gift."

"What's his gift?" Luna asked.

"Skai has the power to absorb the gifts from other vampires by touch. You know, transferring it to him. In other words, like he's stealing. But you can regain them if you touch him." I explained.

"So what happened between you, Skai and the Cullens?" Luna asked.

I looked away for a moment shutting my eyes as I spoke. "When they told me that Skai wants to use our position of authority in the wrong way, that he shouldn't be trusted, I refused to believe them since he's my best friend. They tried to get me to listen but… then I… I said things that… hit them hard. I said that… they are all selfish… stupid… heartless people to take away the one person who understands me, the one person I considered close and I ran away." I said as the memories of my family's faces of their reactions from my words pained me right to the heart.

"I went to Kourtney and stayed with her there. I was always welcomed at her place by her parents." I said turning back to Luna with my head down. "Skai came after I did and I confronted him about what my family said. Unfortunately for me, he admitted it. You could say that he's bringing things the way everything was when Aro took over but much worst. Kourtney seems to agree with Skai on it which pleases him." I sighed when I looked at Luna.

"Skai had a thing for Kourtney but I didn't know until she knew about this that Kourtney was in love with me. I was young at that time to understand love."

"I tried to talk to Skai that what he his thinking is wrong, but he wasn't listening just like how I didn't listen to my family. So I left him and Kourtney feeling betrayed of the two people I could count on as friends."

"I was all alone. I had no one by my side. I couldn't face my family after what I said and yet they were looking for me. I learned things from Tiffany like hiding from Alice's visions and yet Lucas found me in the end. That's when it happened."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lucien age 5 in a fifteen year old body**_

 _I was alone sitting in an abandon parking lot. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I felt betrayed that my friends were against me but it was nothing compared to how I betrayed my family._

 _The looks on their faces when I told them how heartless they were for telling me about Skai breaks my heart. I hurt them so much, and I can't take it back. My parents, I hurt them the most. How can I ever face them and the rest of my family again? I don't deserve to be a part of this family. I don't deserve this life!_

 _I was so mad at myself for what I did that I yanked off the necklace where the Cullen crest is on it and threw it away from me. I expect to hear it clinking as it bounces but instead I heard a soft catch._

" _If you didn't like the style, you could've just asked." I looked up to see Lucas standing there where his hand was up from catching my necklace._

" _How did you find me?" I asked._

" _It wasn't that hard." Lucas said walking up to me._

" _But I thought I was able to hide from Alice's visions." I said._

" _Have you really forgotten about your grandfather's tracking skills?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Ugh!" I said slapping my head. I am such an idiot for a vampire._

" _So this is what you've been doing this whole time." Lucas said sitting next to me._

" _Why did_ you _come?" I asked._

" _Answer my question first; what happened to you and your friend?" Lucas asked._

" _You guys were right." I said looking down in shame. "I can't believe Skai would think like that. And Kourtney actually agrees with him for a human. I feel so betrayed."_

" _Well that's what happens to those who want power, they'll become the next Aro and end up dead." Lucas said._

" _You're not gonna say 'now you know how we feel?'" I asked looking up to Lucas causing him to sigh._

" _We're not mad at you Lucien." He said. "I mean yes you hit us hard what you said back home but it's our fault for not understanding you. We should've been more reasonable and thought things through. We should be the ones apologizing so I'm sorry."_

" _You guys really gonna forgive me like that?" I asked._

" _Of course we do," Lucas said. "We're a family and we forgive each other no matter what we've done. I know what it feels like saying things that are not meant to be said because I went through the same thing with your grandmother and my other human friends after my family were killed and gave up everything. I did the same thing you did by running away. That's why I volunteered to be the one to find you only. I'm thankful that you didn't kill yourself otherwise… well, let's not imagine what your mother would look like." He chuckled._

" _Trust me, the first thing that'll happen when we get home is that everyone will hug you to death. You'll see." Lucas said as he handed me my necklace back with a smile. I just stared at Lucas giving him a tiny bit of a smile._

 _That's when from a distance we heard something. We got up and looked around until we turned behind us to see a car driving at us in high speed._

" _Get back!" Lucas yelled as he shoved me back hard causing me to tumble down while Lucas held his arms up to his face to cover himself as a car screech when it gave a spin causing the sand in the area to create a small dust cloud not before I caught her driving it through the tinted windows, Kourtney. Since when does she drive? She doesn't even have a learners permit._

 _Before Lucas and I could react due to the dust, I saw him jump out of the car flying over Lucas until he landed on his back grabbing him by the shoulders causing Lucas to freeze._

" _No Lucas!" I cried as Lucas eyes started to droop a bit until he fell to his knees looking like he's sick as Skai jumped off of him and landed on the car as the dust cloud cleared away._

" _I knew you guys would come to Lucien. Thanks for helping me out there pal." Skai said smirking causing my eyes to flare as I charge toward Skai only for him to shoot an aura sphere at me fast, and hard._

" _Oof!" I grunted as I tumbled down. That hurt!_

" _I'll take it from here Kourtney." Skai said and I got up as he hopped into the car after Kourtney switched seats and they quickly got away._

" _Lucas!" I said running to him as he started groaning. Oh man, that's the same thing that happened to me when Skai showed me his gift. I quickly helped Lucas up placing his arm over my shoulders while supporting his body as I ran as fast as I could back to the main house._

" _Lucas found Lucien!" Alice called when we arrive home. "Wait a second, Lucas!" That's when she and everyone else came outside and saw us and soon I was assisted on bringing Lucas in._

" _Lucas, what happened to you?" Krystal asked him worriedly after we sat Lucas down. Lucas slowly opened his eyes causing everyone to gasp seeing the color of sickish green-yellow._

" _No." Carlisle said seeing what it means._

" _Skai… and Kourtney… ambushed us." Lucas was able to say and his head fell down closing his eyes panting._

" _Lucas!" Esme cried coming to his side as Krystal started crying._

" _He's okay," Carlisle said. "Taking Lucas's gift took his energy but he'll be fine. He just needs a moment to regain himself."_

" _That's it, I'm sorry Lucien but we gotta take that leech down!" Evan said._

" _First things first, we have to get Lucas his gift back from Skai." Edward said._

" _Small problem, where is he?" Emmett asked and everyone turned to Alice who blanked out until she came back._

" _I can't see Skai nor Kourtney. How is he keep avoiding my sight?!" She said in frustration._

" _I can't track them down. Skai must be using Lucas's aura around them both." Grandpa Jalen said._

" _Now what are we gonna do?" Jacob asked._

 _While everyone was busy trying to figure things out about Skai, I quickly snuck out of the house and took off running because I know where they could be._

 _A few minutes later, I arrived where I smelled the salty air as it hit my face. The sea was rushing against the rocks while reaching the sandy area. I was able to see the ocean making a splash from the highest rocky mountains where I'm standing when I saw an aura sphere being shot across it._

 _Found him._

" _Wow." Kourtney said as she watches Skai do another trick with Lucas's gift._

" _This feels incredible." Skai said and shot another sphere. "I hope you're enjoying the show, Lucien." He said as he and Kourtney turned around facing me._

" _What the hell Skai?" I said._

" _I believe I was able to obtain one of your family's gifts. And man it feels good." Skai said. "Just wait until I get the rest of your family's. With Lucas's gift, they won't see it coming."_

" _Give Lucas his gift back, now!" I demanded._

" _You're joking right?" Skai chuckled. "I know you Lucien, you're seriously joking."_

" _I'm not joking when it involves my family." I said gritting my teeth. That caused Skai's expression to be serious._

" _I will not stop my plans Lucien." Skai said. "It's time we make a change for both our worlds."_

" _We already made a change for our worlds while still keeping things intact." I said. "Why can't things be okay like that?"_

" _Because it's not enough. Some of us want more to make it right." Skai said._

" _Are you listening to yourself?" I asked like Skai has lost his mind._

" _Lucien," I turned when Kourtney spoke. "What about friends and other people we are close to? You know I've been having trouble keeping your secret and my family kept asking me funny questions."_

" _Kourtney, I'm sorry if this secret is messing up your life but you know we can't tell them, we can't, unless the situation came like Bella and Edward or my grandmother. You're just gonna have to accept that." I said in frustration. "And do you really think you're having it difficult? You don't even know the consequences of one change. Do you want people to maybe be scared of us knowing that they live in a world with vampires, or maybe they'll be scared of_ you _knowing that you're friends with them? Do you wanna live like that the rest of your life? Or do you wanna instead have people wanting to use us for some entertainment or slavery or something? I thought you would at least understand Kourtney, but I guess I was wrong, wrong about our friendship." I said causing Kourtney to have that look at what I said. Okay maybe I went too far again but hey, people today are pushing my buttons._

" _Way to go Lucien," Skai said looking upset. "Way to let a girl down gently after knowing how she feels about you." He said causing Kourtney to have a small blush._

" _Well it's not my fault I don't understand love." I said. Not to mention I don't exactly feel what she's feeling while Skai is falling for her._

" _Skai, I'm asking you one last time to give back Lucas his gift." I said._

" _Why are you insisting on being scared to use you and your family's new form of power?" Skai snapped._

" _There's more to ruling our world than power Skai. I know that you want to make a difference because of how the old Volturi killed your entire family but this is not the way. Possessing too may gifts will only lead to corruption, not just to the person but both our worlds." I said._

" _I see Carlisle taught you well on his wisdom." Skai said._

" _He's compassionate," I said. "That's what makes him a great leader not just to our coven but our world."_

" _So you're really gonna choose your family over me, your best friend Lucien? After all you and I have been through together?" Skai said as I just stared at him while Kourtney backed away in fear._

 _I thought back on the memories of me and Skai together; from the day we met, back when he saved me and Kourtney, how we always laugh and joke around, how I was there for him when he was attacked by nomad vampires and I stopped them since my scent is mostly sweet protecting my human scent, how I always looked up to him and everything._

 _But then there were memories of me and my family; Carlisle being a compassionate man, Esme being loving and caring, Edward annoying me with his mind reading since my shield doesn't work that way, Bella being funny when she's stubborn, Nessie and Jacob being great godparents, Evan and Sarah being awesome cousins, Rosalie treating me as her favorite, Emmett being such a jokester, Alice being a crazy pixie, Jasper all calm but serious for the ones he loves, Lucas being funny to mess with, Krystal laughing when I fail to outrun her like Edward, my grandparents Tiffany who actually sees through me and Jalen having a habit of bragging and mom and dad, loving me like I was the most important thing in their world, a gift to them._

" _Yes." I said._

" _I see," Skai said and then quickly shot an aura sphere at me so fast but I quickly reacted by grabbing the aura sphere with perfect timing and redirected it at Skai who pushed it out of the way._

" _Too slow." I said._

" _Guys, stop, don't do this." Kourtney pleaded but we didn't listen as Skai and I charged towards each other igniting the fight._

 _Skai shot aura spheres at me as I dodged them easily as I started engaging him in a hand to hand combat._

" _Your reflexes may be good Lucien," Skai said in between fights. "But it doesn't cover the fact that you're weak."_

" _We'll see about that." I said as I got under Skai from throwing a punch at me and got behind him sending a back kick sending him flying. Just as he landed and turned around to see me coming at him for a strike, Skai held out his hand where I saw an aura sphere appearing on his hand ready to strike. I was able to see that coming as I quickly got behind him and grabbed Skai's arm causing him to shoot the aura sphere at a different direction, the wrong direction. I turned to see the aura sphere was heading straight to Kourtney who has her eyes widen, frozen in her spot._

 _I watched as my eyes suddenly turned to horror, everything going into slow motion, seeing his shot heading straight for her._

 _I couldn't do a thing to stop it. It was like I was being held back like someone wanted me to watch this gleefully._

 _Either way, it was too fast as the shot hit Kourtney full sending her flying until she hit the cliff wall. That's when I heard a snap as she started falling lifelessly to the ground with a loud thud echoing in my ears._

 _"_ _KOURTNEEEEYYYYYY!"_

 _Skai was able to throw me off of him as he ran towards Kourtney who is lying on the ground. I scramble myself and ran up to them to see Skai crying in agony as he held Kourtney close to him._

" _No, Kourtney no!" He sobbed as his hand was Kourtney's dark red ribbon tie that fell off._

" _Skai –" But before I could finish what I was about to say, Skai dropped Kourtney and launched himself at me pinning me to the ground._

" _You! You did this! It's your fault Lucien!" He yelled assaulting me with punches. "Your fault! You killed Kourtney! You killed her – I'LL KILL YOU!" Skai shouted as he raised his hand up with an aura sphere ready in his hand._

 _Just before he was about to shoot, a gold brown wolf grabbed Skai by the neck and threw him off of me and that's when I saw my family coming in just as a white wolf and russet wolf helped Evan fight off Skai._

" _Lucien!" Mom cried as she pulled me to a hug so tightly._

" _Are you okay?" Dad asked. I didn't say anything as Jacob was able to pin down Skai and Lucas came in grabbing Skai by the shoulders._

" _I'll take my gift back thank you very much." He said as I saw the color in his eyes returning to normal._

" _No!" Skai said as he struggled to break free but it was too late as Lucas fully regained his gift just as Skai was able to push Jacob and Lucas off of him. Skai jumped high just as Jasper and Emmett were about to grab him and Skai landed on the highest mountain._

" _You'll pay for this Lucien Summers! Do you hear me?" Skai said as Jacob, Sarah and Evan were climbing up to catch Skai but they were too late as they reached the top just as Skai took off in high speed echoing,_

" _YOU'LL PAAAAAYYYY!"_

" _Carlisle, can you…" I turned when Esme spoke and saw her and the others gathering around Carlisle who is examining Kourtney, her eyes closed and no sound coming from her._

" _It's too late." Carlisle said sadly. "She's dead."_

 _Everyone in the family had sad looks on their faces as I just sat where I am in my mother's arms seeing the damage I've done as Skai's words were ringing in my ears._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"We tried to find Skai but Jalen caught his mind seeing that he was already passed the border line up north. And we haven't seen or heard from him since. A few days later, we attend a funeral for Kourtney." I finished.

"Oh Lucien," Luna said sadly.

"It was all my fault," I said. "Not only did I lose Kourtney… but I lost my best friend."

"Lucien, it wasn't your fault." Luna said.

"Yes it was," I said. "I turned against my family, I caused Kourtney's death and I hurt my best friend. Now because of me, he's coming for you Luna and you know what happens when a vampire loses their mate; they will not move on until the person responsible suffers and that's by killing that person's mate. He'll kill you to get revenge for what I did." Even though I do deserve it for what I've done. Before Luna can speak, lots of footsteps came rushing inside and Luna and I turned to see my whole family coming in.

"Oh my gosh my baby!" Mom cried as she and dad came over to me hugging me with mom hugging the tightest when they saw I was still wrapped in a towel.

"Lucien, what in the name of hell were you thinking taking off like that?!" Dad asked frantically.

"Are you two okay?" Carlisle asked me and Luna.

"We're fine." Luna said as Esme went over to hug her.

"Sorry we didn't get here earlier, but the principal and teachers were all up in our asses since Lucien took off so suddenly after receiving the news." Lucas said.

"We all tried to get out of class when you did but the principal stopped us before we had a chance so it took awhile for us to tell him that we have a family emergency." Alice said.

"I had to come to their school to settle out the situation and I thought the others would come." Carlisle said looking at Esme, Nessie, Jacob and my grandparents.

"Sorry, I had to deal with Garret again." Jacob said in a 'my bad' tone.

"I would've but it was hard finding a substitute at a late notice." Grandma Tiffany said.

"I had a bad timing when I was about to give my next design for a new house." Esme said.

"I had a meeting with the company that won't end." Nessie said and we turned to grandpa Jalen.

"I _might have_ got carried away about my next idea for the company." He said scratching his head nervously. "Sorry!" He said when grandma Tiffany slapped his chest. Moving that aside,

"So it's true, Skai's back?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah and he wants revenge by killing Luna." I said.

"Damn, first Edward and Bella then Lucas and Krystal and now this? Will this ever end?" Emmett asked.

"There is the price when dating a vampire." Krystal said as Bella nodded her head in agreement.

I saw Rosalie looking around. "What the hell happened here?" She asked seeing the place in wrecks.

"Skai and I got into a fight." I answered like it was obvious.

"Well we can see that but the question is _how_ exactly did it happen?" Jasper asked. "It's like Super Smash Bros. gone wild or something." I looked at Evan and Edward showing them my thoughts of what happened earlier.

"Whoa." Evan said after I was done.

Edward then has his eyes widen in shock. "Impossible!"

"What? What is it Edward?" Bella asked when we all turned to him. Did I miss something when I showed it to him?

"Skai, he's behind it all; the metal vampires, the disappearances, everything." Edward answered.

"What!" Everyone minus me and Luna said.

"What he said, Skai actually found a way to get what he wants." Evan said.

"But how?" Nessie asked. "How is he doing all of this?"

"Something that Carlisle thought was just a myth." Edward said. "He thought about it once before after he changed me."

"I did?" Carlisle asked in surprised.

"You remember when you were with the Volturi? You came across a story of legends of our world, including _the one._ " Edward said to Carlisle causing him to freeze.

"I… remember that story. I didn't even think they were actually real. But then again, the world is full of unreal." Carlisle said.

"Dude, would you stop leaving us hanging here and tell us what you know?!" Emmett asked in annoyance. I'm with him on that. I'm so lost now.

"Yeah, because I believe all of us don't know what you guys are talking about here you know." Lucas said causing Carlisle to sigh.

"It happened during my time with the Volturi," Carlisle began. "I came across a library of theirs; it not only gives out properties of education but stories about our world. There were stories that were like the Quileutes' stories, the ones they thought were legends such shape shifting into wolves and imprinting on children. Like our world we have legends of our own, most of them we thought were just legends such as a human mother conceiving a half human half vampire child and singers. But there was one legend that was confirmed to be just a legend that stands out; IL Mietitore Capacità."

"IL Mieti-huh Capa-what now?" Grandpa Jalen asked with a stupid expression the same as Evan as Carlisle explained.

"Long before the Romanian coven was formed into the ruling coven of our world, there were squabbles of many vampires who show themselves greatness to possess gifts. Not many of them are gifted as you well know and those gifted vampires would ridicule others who don't, mostly killing them if they please."

"There was one vampire who stood out for not possessing a gift and he was ridiculed the most by others, Vitaly."

"Through all the suffering Vitaly went through, he wanted them to pay dearly for what they did not just mostly to him but to everyone. That's when Vitaly stumble upon a great sword in the woods one day, a dangerous sword."

"Are we talking about the same sword I saw Skai used?" I asked earning a nod from Edward.

"What does that sword do?" Grandma Tiffany asked.

"That sword is known to give the wielder the power stripping the gifts of vampires from them while also turning them into energies for the sword." Carlisle explained. "It's also known to help combine its power with someone else's that has a gift to make them even stronger especially with an army of metal vampires he uses from the victims he attacked. That's another effect that this sword has; he'll have vampires under his control."

"Once he has learned of the sword's use, Vitaly laid waste and sought out his revenge. He stripped off the gifts of vampires while turning them into energy. He also now obtains their gifts making him powerful, but also terrifying."

"He was soon feared by everyone, vampire and human that he was soon driven mad with power and vengeance. No one stood a chance against him. That is until a group of vampires came, elemental vampires. Each with an elemental ability like Benjamin; lightning, fire, earth, water and wind. Together, they were able to stop Vitaly and freed everyone that were held captive and regaining their gifts. They destroyed Vitaly, but not the sword because it was gone."

"It vanished?" Dad asked.

"Yes, because before Vitaly was destroyed he vowed to have his work to where it was left off hoping someone else would continue his work which was why he placed a part of himself in that sword and sent it into hiding before his execution. Many have tried to find the sword to recover it, but it was never to be found." Carlisle said.

"Until today." Evan said and Carlisle nodded his head.

"That's why the legend had a name, the same as the sword itself; IL Mietitore Capacità, Italian for, The Ability Reaper." Carlisle finished.

"Doesn't sound at all scary for a sword." Emmett commented.

"Yeah well it scared me when Skai used the gifts from the vampires he captured when we fought." I said. "He and that sword looked like they are pieces of a puzzle that have been waiting to be put together."

"Who knew Skai could be as twisted as Aro." Lucas said.

"Not to mention dangerous," Esme said. "If that sword is as dangerous as you said Carlisle, and Skai has actually found it, then this is bad news worse than Luna being Skai's target for revenge."

"I can't exactly see it but it doesn't look good with all the changes." Alice said. "If Skai continues collecting gifts from everyone including us, it could be the end for us all."

"How are we supposed to stop Skai though?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, because I'm taking a wild guess here that those elemental vampires aren't alive now to help us out." Jacob said.

"We'll have to do things our way and stop Skai before he gets far." Edward said.

"Yes, but first," Carlisle turned to Luna. "We have to move you and your family into our home."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"You are who Skai is after and your family could be in danger. You three will be much safer at our place with extra protection from the pack." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want my family and I to be a bother and make things complicated for you guys." Luna said.

"Don't worry about it." Esme said. "You girls are our number one priority now. We'll do everything we can to keep you safe from Skai." Esme said taking Luna's hand.

"Okay." Luna said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Alright then, Rosalie, you and Esme go to Korrina's school and pick her up there. Call Maureen when you get there." Carlisle told Rosalie who nodded her head and she and Esme left the house.

"Carlisle, I think we should also bring Calvin and Damien in as well." I said. "There's no telling if Skai will come at them for information." I said and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I'll go pick up Damien. School should be out soon." Sarah said.

"I'll drive us there." Evan said although I did detect a hit of 'brotherly protectiveness' there.

"When you're done, meet me with the rest of the pack. We have a lot of things to do." Jacob told them before they left.

"I better head back to the hospital and get Calvin and Maureen and tell them what has happened. Alice, you come with me. Bella, you, Tiffany, Lucina and Nessie help Lucien grab Luna and her family's things and guard them here until Emmett and Lucas come back to move things. The rest of you, see if you can find Skai or the metal vampires while informing everyone of the situation." Carlisle said and everyone nodded before they took off while I stayed here.

They'll do what they can to help, but I'll do what I can to protect Luna… and stop Skai myself if I have to.

* * *

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas!**

 **I believe the reaction you're looking for is holy shit right? This was not an easy thing to do writing out a story way before the Romanian coven was formed so I hope I didn't leave any confusion. Please review and go to my poll in my bio.**


	23. Stronger And Dangerous

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucien told Luna his past with Skai and Carlisle tells everyone of the sword Skai possess that controls the metal vampires. Now Luna is in danger for Skai's revenge. Will the Cullens protect Luna and stop Skai? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Stronger And Dangerous**

Luna's POV

I can't believe what is happening. First I hear that the guy who almost killed me was Lucien's best friend who wants me dead as revenge for what happened to Kourtney and now I'm his target and my family could be in danger. Then I hear that Skai is the one controlling the metal vampires with the power of this sword that takes away the gifted vampires and uses them at his control while using the gifts as he pleases. Skai really wants to make a difference using the Cullens' power as the new Volturi. Now he sounds like he's about to make it happen with his new power. Lucien believes that it's his fault that this has happen but I don't blame him. There are some things that are out your control.

After getting mom, Korrina, Damien and Calvin safe home and informing them what has happened, the Cullens helped us pack so we could move into their home. I can't believe we're moving again only this time it's into someone else's house with a few minutes' drive there.

As we're getting everything we need, I couldn't help but feel bad that the Cullens are doing all of this just to protect us. I knew my mom would be right about the consequences of dating vampire but I didn't think it would be like this. Just when I thought I finally have something they add something else in a bad way. Today is just really not my day.

"Luna?" I turned to see Bella and Krystal at the door of my room which is full of packed boxes.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Lucas and Emmett will be here shortly with the cars so we should get these downstairs." Krystal told me and I nodded my head.

"Is everything okay Luna?" Bella asked as she came over and sat next to me on my bed. "You've been a bit quiet since we started packing."

"I don't know," I said. "Why do you guys go through so much just to protect me and my family?" I asked as Krystal came and joined us.

"You know we care about you. You're part of this family now." Krystal said.

"But is this really worth risking your lives just for me, for us?" I asked.

"Of course it is," Bella said. "I know how you feel. We both do; we went through the same thing with Edward and Lucas at that time."

"But this isn't like the last time," I said. "This is something no one has ever dealt with, so how can you be so sure everything will be fine? Alice can't see them in her visions."

"We don't know but we do know one thing and that's that we will stop Skai. He will not do a thing to achieve what he wants along with you. We're gonna put a hurt on him so bad that he'll wish that the Volturi would've killed his mother before she had the chance to give Skai a life." Krystal said giving a smirk causing Bella to laugh, including in me.

"Everything will be fine Krystal. Once things have settled, you and Lucien can be together without any interference." Bella said taking my hand, smiling.

"Thanks girls." I smiled.

"Okay then, let's get these boxes downstairs." Krystal said and she and Bella quickly did so in ten seconds. After they grabbed the last boxes, I went downstairs to see Lucien waiting for me at the bottom along with mom and Korrina.

"Lucas and Emmett are outside now. You ready to go?" Lucien asked taking my hand.

"Yes." I said.

"Don't worry Luna; I'll protect you!" Korrina said like she was giving a most important task causing Lucien, mom and I to laugh.

"I'm counting on you then." I said to her.

"So am I." Lucien said just as a vehicle honked its horn, five to six times. Bella looked annoyed as she went over and stuck her head out the front door.

"Emmett, cool it with the horn!" She yelled.

"The moving men are here!" Emmett announced happily.

"Please don't say that." Lucas begged.

"Come on, let's get everything inside quickly before Skai makes a move." Krystal said just as another honk on the horn was made. "We're coming!" She yelled in annoyance and another honk came. "Lucas!"

"OW!" I heard Emmett cried.

"Now lay off the damn horn!" Krystal said.

"Alright, alright." Emmett said. How is everything seem fun to Emmett?

Everyone helped loading everything my family and I needed into Emmett's jeep and Lucas's car and soon we were on our way to the Cullen house. We saw Calvin and Damien already there as they have all their things inside.

"We already have your rooms set up." Esme said as we all came inside and some of the Cullens started bringing the boxes inside. "Luna, your room is the third door on your right when you turn left upstairs next to Korrina's. Maureen, yours is on the right hall with Calvin, unless you'd prefer to have the room to yourself, we can arrange that."

"No, I mean, if Calvin's okay with it, then sure." Mom said where I saw her turned a bit pink.

"Calvin said the same thing. You girls make yourselves comfortable." Esme smiled and went into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

"Hey Kori," Evan said walking over to her as mom went upstairs. "Do you want me to show you your room?"

"Yeah!" Korrina said excitedly as she took Evan's hand and the two of them went upstairs.

"Hey," Damien said as he came over to me for a hug. "You're alright?"

"I guess." I said.

"Man first Lucien, then Patrick and now this Skai guy? You really have your way to get a boy's attention." Damien chuckled.

"It's not exactly how I pictured it." I teased and then sighed. "Damien, I'm really sorry I got you and your dad into this mess."

"Ah don't worry about it." Damien said. "If bringing me and my dad into the Cullen's home is the way to protect you from that psychotic hybrid, then I'm cool with it. Besides, at least I get to spend more time with Sarah." He smiled as Sarah went over to wrap her arms around Damien as he did the same.

"Watch those hands!" Jacob said causing me and Damien to jump while Sarah rolled her eyes as Nessie smacked Jacob's arm.

"Of course, I'll be dealing with that." Damien said.

"Don't worry about him Damien." Sarah said kissing his cheek causing Damien to smile. I decided to leave those two alone as I walked upstairs to see my room. I walked passed my sister's room to see her jumping up and down excitedly on her bed until she jumped off flying towards Evan who caught her as they both laugh together. I sighed as I entered my new room which is much bigger than my old room. Everything was already set out like I've been living here for months now. I just can't believe all of this because of what's happening.

"Luna?" I turned when I heard my mom and saw her coming into my room. "Are you okay?" She asked walking over to me.

"You were right mom, dating a vampire is dangerous." I said.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." Mom said as I looked at her. "Okay I did but I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Well it did." I said sadly.

"Luna, don't feel bad about this. The Cullens are doing all of this to protect you." Mom said stroking my hair.

"But why? Why does this have to happen to me, to you, to Korrina, to Calvin and Damien? Why?" I asked.

"You were only doing this to find your happiness. And I'm sure Lucien went through the same thing with that happened between him, Kourtney and Skai. Things happen Luna, they can't be controlled, they are just telling our story." Mom said.

"And what is the ending that they are trying to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know yet since Alice can't see that part of the future, but we won't know unless we turn the next page and it writes out how it happens next." Mom said.

"But it'll be good for us, right?" I asked.

"Let's hope so." Mom smiled and pulled me close for a hug. I can only pray that no matter what, Lucien, my family, the Cullens and everyone I know that are involved in this will be alright and this ends soon.

Lucien's POV

Have you ever blame yourself for something that _is_ your fault? The damage you caused years ago that has been haunting you since, has now come back? Now it's here to pick off where it started but with more cause to it? No? Really? Yeah? Well lucky you!

You're lucky that the ones you love are not in big danger because of the person you once considered close are now after them as revenge for the death of someone he loved. Because that's what is happening to Luna, her family and Calvin and Damien. Skai wants Luna dead for what happened to Kourtney. Sure Skai did shot that aura sphere but I was the one who directed it towards her even though it was unintentional but still. Now my family and I have to put them in strict protection. They'll still go through their daily lives like school and work and such but my family and I have to be on our guard. Since Alice can't see their future, there's no telling when Skai and the metal vampires will strike.

This is exactly what I was afraid of since Luna and I got together. I'm nothing but trouble; bad things always happen to the people I love when they are with me. I don't deserve any of this, at all. I don't even deserve to live. Why couldn't Skai just finish me off back at Luna's house? I couldn't help myself putting the blame when I was banging my head on the wall in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay if you're gonna do that, you could've just asked me to shoot an aura sphere at your head." I turned when Lucas spoke and saw him and Edward there staring at me.

"I guess I don't have to tell you why I'm doing this." I said since Edward saw it all.

"Look Lucien, we understand how hard this is. Lucas and I went through the same thing with our love ones." Edward said.

"I think a red headed woman fake loving to a man to create an army of newborns and a hybrid being misinformed by the old Volturi just to get rid of you guys is way different than this." I said.

"You're right, it is different, but that doesn't mean the outcome of this will end bad for us." Lucas said.

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"Because we have something that Victoria, Jonathan, the old Volturi, Skai and many others don't," Edward said with a determine look on his face. "We're doing this to protect our family. You, Luna, Damien and everyone here, we're all here for each other; we mean the world to one another. And there's no way we are gonna let Skai or anyone get in the way of that."

"Trust us Lucien, we're gonna put the hurt on Skai so bad that he'll wish that Aro and the others killed his mother with him. Plus, I owe Skai some payback for that cheap shot taking my gift before." Lucas smirked.

"I hope you guys are right." I said.

"Us guys are always right." Edward smirked.

"Wrong!" I heard the girls said from downstairs causing Edward and Lucas to laugh. I turned when I saw Maureen coming out of Luna's room. She came over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

" _Please protect Luna."_ She said to me mentally.

"I will." I said to her and she left downstairs with Lucas and Edward as I walked over to Luna's room.

"Hey." I said walking over to her.

"Hey." Luna said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you like your room?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nice." Luna said as I kissed her head and pulled her closer to me.

"Don't worry Luna; I will not let anything happen to you, your family, everyone. Skai will not get far." I said to her. He better not because he'll regret the day he mess with my family, ever. And he'll regret the day he took our friendship for granted.

* * *

 _May 16_ _th_ _2041_

It's been about two weeks since Skai came and we brought Luna, Damien and their families into our home for protection. We've been on the lookout for Skai since and also informed Marcus and the wives in Volterra of what we've found out. They've been trying to find Skai but still no luck.

Lately, more gifted vampires have been reported being taken by the metal vampires. With each gifted vampire Skai captures, he becomes stronger. If we don't stop Skai soon this could be bad news for all of us, vampires, werewolves and humans. The question is how do we stop Skai? That sword is extremely powerful and even more now that Skai has posses it. Now with it, he can not only take gifted vampires and posses their gifts and control them as the metal vampires, but that sword will grant him of his wishes and adapt its abilities with his gift. However we can do it, we must stop Skai.

It's the day before the weekend and the middle of school. Nothing has changed since the Skai incident except for Patrick switching classes he has with Luna. Ever since we found out the real reason why Patrick's been picking on Luna, everywhere in the school when Patrick sees us, he's always throws glares at me just because Luna is with me. Sorry Patrick but you've messed up your chances to be with Luna. I didn't need to get her attention, I had the guts to make a move even though I had doubt in myself back then.

"How's everything with you guys?" Luna asked. It's after second period and I just met up with Luna at her class at gym where we are walking together to meet up with Sarah and Damien and possibly Evan. You know him and why. Anyway, I understood what Luna is talking about.

"Nothing has happened yet." I said. "Things are getting a bit intense but don't worry; we got this." Hopefully. I thought.

" _You and me both man."_ I turned to see Evan catching up to me and Luna.

"Has the guys got anything on their lands, both here and Forks?" I asked.

"Zip," Evan answered shaking his head. "Not a single zombie bloodsucker had set foot since the last time. From what Edward told me from Alice, Skai will come for us last." Well at least that'll give us time to prepare.

"How soon is that?" Luna asked.

"That depends how many of the gifted ones are left before we're next." Evan said.

"Let's hope the guys back in Volterra have found something." I said as the three of us turned a corner. And I wish we made a better timing because leaning his back against his locker was Damien who is busy making out with Evan's sister.

One word: awkward. **(A/N: Sing that word in two syllables.)**

"Hey!" Evan objected causing those two to turn to us when their lips separated when Evan spoke in annoyance like they hadn't realized we're here.

"I told you for the thousandth time to keep those hands to yourself!" Evan said to Damien.

Sarah rolled her eyes, her cheeks a burning crimson.

"You're worse than dad, Thomas." She noted.

"Wrong princess, if dad saw this now, he would have buried him alive, and that's the simplest way to put it." Evan said causing Damien to gulp.

Sarah was silent until Evan sighed. "No Sarah, I'm not mad."

I turned to Luna when she broke into laughter. "Oh… my… gosh!" She said in between giggles. "You're so mean Evan." She said as I joined in.

"Am not!" Evan said like an eight year old.

"Are too." I smirked as Evan shoved me.

"Are not!" He said.

"Yes you are!" Luna said. "Look at their faces," She said as Damien and Sarah blushed. "If my dad was still here and he saw me and Lucien making out – I-I mean… um." Now it was Luna's turn to blush as I chuckled.

"Uh Luna, bad time for you to blush." Damien said.

"Why would you say that Damien?" Sarah asked. Damien pointed something behind me and the rest of us turned to see him heading our way as I pulled Luna close to me like he's about to put the hurt on her as Evan walked over to Patrick.

"That's as far as you can get!" Evan said stopping Patrick causing him to stay five feet away from us.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Patrick said angrily as he shoved off Evan's hand.

"Stay close to them." I said to Luna who nodded as I joined Evan.

"You better have a good reason for trying to break your little restraining order." I said to Patrick trying my best to keep my cool as I walk over to him.

"You mean the restraining order you made the principal use on me?" Patrick snapped.

"That was for Luna." I said. "You've already caused enough damage first by bullying her, then showing your face here and then causing her to faint overwhelming her."

"All I did was had the nerve to admit my wrongs trying to tell her how I feel." Patrick said to me angrily.

"Well you were too late and completely stupid to get her attention that way because all you did was caused her pain. She once had doubt thinking I would like her because of the things you said to her." I said as my fist tightened from shaking.

"You don't force Luna into something you want!" Patrick snapped.

"Like you are telling her to pick you over me? That is so low of you." I said.

"She has a choice. She can choose who she wants to be with. Tell him Luna." Patrick said to Luna as I turned to her who seemed started when being spoken.

"Patrick…I… I-I just need space right now. Please." She said.

"You heard her man." Evan said to Patrick.

"When she's ready to talk to you, I'll let you know. So good day." I said to Patrick.

"No, you don't speak for her!" Patrick said and I quickly grabbed his fist when he was about to strike at my face.

Before either of us did anything, we heard a scream and we all turned to see a student running inside the building and the door burst open where three people showed up looking around wildly, in metal form.

"Oh shit!" Evan said as Patrick joined everyone else getting out of the building screaming while getting away from the metal vampires who we recognized before as James, Max and a thin girl with bouncy curls who I've seen her before as Maggie, from the Irish coven. They were looking around until their eyes lit up when they saw me, Luna, Evan, Sarah and Damien and they started running towards us. Evan quickly reacted by placing his hand on the locker and jumped in the air sending a kick to James as Sarah grabbed Maggie by the middle and threw her back and I tackled Max back to the other two. Those three regained their footing as they stared at us.

"Get them!" I heard Skai said.

Narrator's POV

" _Code red! Code red! They're here!"_ Evan informed the family at this school as he, Lucien and Sarah fought off Maggie, James and Max.

"Luna, Damien, get out of here and call Carlisle and the others!" Lucien cried as Luna and Damien did so but before they could get out they are cut off by three more metal vampires. One of them had her hair extend quickly grabbing Luna and Damien raising them in the air before they could get away.

As the two were struggling to escape, they were soon dropped freely being caught by Jasper and Edward when Lucas jumped in and kicked Dawn causing her to let go of Luna and Damien as Bella and Emmett tackled the other two vampires who they recognized as Delilah, the one who immobilize people by eye contact and Demetri, a former member of the Volturi with the ability to track people.

"Go, now!" Edward told Luna and Damien and the two quickly ran out of the now empty hallway just as more metal vampires appeared.

Lucien was pinned to the walls by two of Max's clones as the third one assaulted him with fast and numerous punches while Lucien is unable to move until Bryce and Lucina tackled Max away from Lucien causing the other two to instantly return to Max and let Lucien go.

" _Guys, we can't expose ourselves with our gifts and abilities!"_ Evan said as Jane and Alec appeared along Benjamin, Virgil, Jonathan and Miley and a few other metal vampires the Cullens recognized; a tall long and curly hair woman with a seductive, feline beauty for her fierce look named Victoria (with the ability to avoid danger she detects and James' mate), an average built man with long hair Aro (the ability to read minds by touch and former leader of the Volturi), Chelsea (former member of the Volturi with the ability to manipulate relationships), a very tall woman with a muscular body Siobhan (the leader of the Irish coven with the ability to manipulate the outcome), Jemma (Demetri's daughter with the ability to be untrackable along with having no scent), Raymundo (Jemma's mate collecting information from people through eye contact along with splitting himself in two), Blake and Christina (hybrid siblings and children of Joham; Blake detecting a vampire with an ability and Christina turning into white mist when she runs fast and uses them to block out scents and abilities), May, Niall and Olivia (vampire siblings; May turning the user and others invisible, Niall turning into black smoke when he runs fast and uses them to block out scents and abilities and Olivia with the ability of hypnotism) and many other vampires with gifts.

"This is so not happening!" Krystal said fighting off Jemma while Bella assisted Rosalie and Alice going after Alec and Jane.

Edward was fighting Aro but was at a disadvantage since he can't read the metal vampires' minds and was pinned down on the floor until Aro was tackled by Carlisle and Esme who came.

Bryce and Lucina were being surrounded by Max and his clones in a fast triangular motion adding Virgil popping out from his red smog underneath until Jalen came and stopped the real Max causing the other clones to fuse back together with him as Tiffany stopped Virgil in his tracks causing him to reveal himself from the smog.

Sarah and Evan were struggling fighting off Blake and Christina due to Christina's white mist until Nessie came in and got the two hybrids out and Jacob jumped in kicked them both flying.

The fight continues as the Cullens fought off the metal vampires until the metal vampires stopped what they were doing and looked up. That's when they started dissolving into grey smoke.

"Stop them!" Alice said as the metal vampires turned into small orbs quickly before the Cullen could catch them. One by one the metal vampires were disappearing after turning to orbs, except one.

"Gotcha!" Emmett said when he and Jasper grabbed Aro holding him down against the lockers while the Cullens gathered around.

"Show yourself Skai!" Carlisle demanded causing Skai to laugh through Aro when his eyes lit up.

"You think it's that easy?" He said.

"Stop playing games with us you little bloodsucker! You're pissing us off here!" Evan snapped at Skai.

"Hey, I'm getting closer and closer to reaching my goal. I just need a few more vampires with their gifts so why not already send these guys to you all? Oh well, I will be coming for you all, especially you Lucien!" Skai said causing Lucien to let out a shudder breath when he was being addressed. "Once I destroy your family and your girlfriend, you're next and then I'll be taking over both of your guys' world!" He said as he began laughing evilly while Aro's body is dissolving into smoke turning him into a small orb slipping out of Emmett and Jasper's grasp as it zoomed out of the school with the others.

"Ah come on!" Jalen said.

"Attentions all students and faculty, due to the mass break in on campus, all classes and activities have been postponed for the rest of the day. Please return home until further notice." Mr. Nichols announced on the intercom.

"Guys, we have to get out of here before we draw attention for the humans. Find Luna and Damien and let's meet back home." Edward said to everyone and they all quickly left the school building.

Luna's POV

"Oh thank goodness you guys are okay!" Mom said hugging me and Korrina.

"Um, do these crazy sorts of things happen a lot to you guys?" Calvin asked after hugging Damien.

"Oh, hardly at all." Jalen said and the five of us looked at him and the Cullens.

"Okay maybe since 2005," Emmett said.

"Or maybe since we keep getting new members into the family and meet new people." Lucas said. Wow.

We are all back in the Cullens house after the metal vampires attacked us in school. Thankfully nobody suspected something different about the Cullens since the whole school evacuated and Lucas and Jalen quickly hacked into the school system and removed all footage of the scene. After that was done, school was dismissed and we all came here after pulling Korrina from her school and mom and Calvin from work.

"Well we knew that Skai would come for us sooner or later, and because of that leech, its sooner." Jacob said.

"We have to stop Skai now." Esme said. "With each passing second, more gifted vampires are being taken under his control. Skai will get more powerful with every gift he takes."

"He will continue taking them until he is at full power once he has us." Rosalie said.

"And then he'll come for Luna and me." Lucien said.

"How are we gonna stop this?" Tiffany asked. "We have to find a way to put an end to Skai before he destroys everything."

"Well then we're gonna have to fight him." Bella said.

"Easier said than done Bella. Skai may be only one guy against nineteen of us but it's his number of gifts against ours." Jasper said. "Plus he has an army of metal vampires at his control; everything they see, he sees. We have to be aware of that."

"We will fight Skai." Carlisle said. "But," He then turned to me. "We have to send you and Lucien away."

"What!" All of us said minus Edward, Alice and Evan.

"Why?" Lucien asked.

"Skai wants you two; he saving you guys for last. It'll put Luna in less danger so that Skai doesn't get to Lucien and then us that way. Plus we're too big of a target together risking humans involved like what happened at school." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, are you sure that it's safe that way?" Mom asked worriedly.

"He's positive about it." Edward answered. "But to be sure, Evan and Sarah will go with them."

"What?" Damien said in a hurt shocked kind of way.

"Wait, Evan's leaving?" Korrina asked sadly.

"Whoa grandpa, you can't be serious about this, right?" Evan said to Edward.

"I can't leave Damien. What if Skai comes to him?" Sarah said.

"Not gonna happen because Damien, Korrina along with Calvin and Maureen will go to the Red Lake and stay with Brian and Mia at their place." Jacob said.

"Over my body that I trust Garret to protect Korrina!" Evan said angrily.

"Then don't but I already got his dad to be sure to talk some sense into him." Jacob said to him. "Anyway, they'll be fine since they'll be protected by the pack. Those metal vampires wouldn't dare to come here."

"Well where are we going?" I asked.

"You guys are taking a flight to Portland." Alice said. "I've already made reservations at a hotel there. Your flight leaves in three hours."

"Look I know you guys want to protect Luna but you can't expect me and Sarah to leave Damien and Korrina for it." Evan said.

"Evan, you and Sarah are protectors to our tribe and this family. If Skai wants Luna dead, then you both need to protect her and Lucien." Jacob said.

"But dad –"

"Don't! Don't make me use my Alpha voice on you two because you know that I'll do it!" Jacob said trying his best not to be angry. Evan just stared at Jacob until his eyes looked like they are in defeat as Sarah's eyes were in tears.

"Alright." Evan said quietly.

"So we got a plan?" Bryce asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, let's get everything ready." He said.

I just can't believe this is happening, and it's not good.

We spent the first two hours with me gathering the things I need for this trip. I can't believe I have to leave my family, all of them, as a way of protection from Skai while the Cullens are risking their lives for me. I can't help but worry what will happen if they're gone. Who will protect my family and Damien's? What's gonna happen to me? What does it mean to die? Is it a type of sleep where you don't wake up? That you can't have the life you wanted because it must end? That fate is telling you that your life is over? What about Lucien? What's gonna happen to us? Will we be together if we both die in Skai's hands? Well if that's the case, at least I won't die alone. But I'm happy that I won't be leaving him since Lucien will come with me along with Sarah and Evan.

"Korrina, please don't cry." I said to her.

"But I don't wanna leave you and Evan!" She cried as I comforted her.

"Korrina, you have to go with mom, Calvin and Damien. You'll be safe there and I'll be too with Lucien, Sarah and Evan. I promise you that I'll be fine." I said getting down on Korrina's level.

"You promise?" Korrina asked wiping her eyes as she looked at me.

"Of course," I said pulling my little sister for a hug. "You'll see me, Evan and everyone else again soon when this whole thing is over." I said. At least I hope so. I thought.

"Okay." Korrina said.

"I love you Korrina." I said as a tear came out.

"I love you Luna." Korrina said.

"Kori," Korrina and I looked up to see Evan, Sarah and Damien with his bag ready by the door of Korrina's room. "Are you ready?" Korrina nodded as I grabbed her bag.

"Come on, Evan and Sarah will take you guys there." I said taking Korrina's hand and walked over to the others handing her bag to Evan.

"Let's go." I said as I let go of Korrina's hand so that Evan will take it as they both walked downstairs.

I turned to Sarah and Damien and gave Damien a hug.

"Take care of my sister." I said.

"I will." Damien said hugging me back. "Just promise to be careful."

"I will." I said when I let go and soon Damien and Sarah headed downstairs together hand in hand. That's when I saw mom and Calvin walking over to me with their bags ready.

"Do be safe out there Luna." Mom said hugging me tight as she softly cries.

"Come home to us when this is over." Calvin said hugging me as well.

"You two will be okay there?" I asked when we were done.

"What matters is that as long as you're safe, we have nothing to worry about." Mom said.

"We'll be just fine Luna." Calvin smiled as he took mom's hand. "We promise you that." He said as I nodded my head.

"Guys," We turned when Lucien spoke. "They're waiting for you two." He said to mom and Calvin.

"Let's go then." Mom said.

"I better not see more unexpected things there." Calvin said causing us to laugh as they went downstairs.

"Luna?" Lucien said coming over to me. I closed my eyes and took his hand.

" _I'm scared Lucien."_ I said to him.

" _Don't be. As long as I'm here, Skai won't hurt you. You're safe with me."_ Lucien said.

"I trust you." I said out loud and stood up to kiss his lips. This could be the last time I might kiss Lucien like this.

"Come on, we should get going." Lucien said sadly and I agreed as I went to my room to grab my bag before we went downstairs with Lucien having his bag ready to see everyone else there. I saw Lucina walking over to Lucien pulling him into a tight hug as she tries to put on a brave face but I could tell she could be crying.

"Here," Esme said giving me another bag. "There's money plenty enough for the trip for a long time. You should be good." She said and then hugged me. After going through the hugs of goodbyes, Evan and Sarah came back with their things.

"They're all good." Evan said.

"Good, now take these with you." Carlisle said giving Evan, Sarah and Lucien cell phones that are not theirs. "Call us when you get there." He said and the three of them nodded. "And be careful, the four of you." He added just as we saw a taxi cab pull over outside.

"It's time." Nessie said as we all head outside to the cab.

"Take them to the Falls International Airport." Carlisle told the driver as I sat in the back seat with Sarah and Lucien while Evan got the front. The driver nodded and rolled up the window as the four of us looked out the window to see the Cullens watching us as the cab driver pull out of the driveway and into the road. We waved to them sadly as they did the same until we could no longer see them.

 **(A/N: And now we have some of the original characters of Twilight along with my old new characters after so long!)**

Edward's POV

My family and I watch as the cab drove off into the road with Luna, my grandchildren and great nephew with her as they head for the airport. As much as it pains me to send them away, it's for their own protection. I know after doing _everything_ I can to protect Bella.

Why is it that every time many of us have found happiness, a consequence must be added? First I dragged Bella into her wanting to be become a vampire because I love her and she knew about what I am. Then Victoria wanted Bella dead because I killed James just because he wanted to hunt my Bella as a sport due to her blood. Then my daughter was born and it was the greatest gift given to me by Bella until the old Volturi stepped in to try and take that away. Then Lucas came where he once had a happy life until Aro killed his family for a snack after searching ways to take my daughter. Then Jonathan was purposely misinformed by the old Volturi that Lucas killed his mate and he went out to kill Krystal. Then Joham continues creating a super race of half-human half-vampire hybrids and got Tiffany involved and then desperately wanting Lucina.

With new vampires we meet and joined our coven like Jalen and Bryce, things always happen to us. Why? Is there a lesson to all of this? Did we ever do something to deserve this? Did we even deserve to be where we are now in the first place? Sure we found something in the end but why must it look bad to us at first?

But this here is much bigger than breaking the laws, avenging mates or experimenting humans. This involves both our worlds and Skai is the huge threat to us all. He must be stopped before he could not only destroy everything we live our lives for, but my family as well.

"Do you think it's a good idea to send away Lucien, Sarah and Evan with Luna?" Esme asked after we watch the cab disappear.

"Yeah, what if Skai gets to them? He'll find them with Demetri's gift." Nessie said worriedly.

"Skai wants to be at full power. After he collects every vampire that has a gift, he'll come for us before he gets to Luna and the others." I said to everyone.

"Sooo… basically you're saying that we're screwed. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie and Jasper smacked his head.

"But we'll stop him before he gets the chance." Lucas said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lucina asked and we all turned to Carlisle who is still facing the direction the children took off.

"Since Alice can't see the future that involves the metal vampires, and none of our gifts have any effect on them, we have to do things on our own here." He said.

"And how are we gonna do that Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"You're gonna find out where Skai is." Carlisle said turning to him. "See if you can find the metal vampires and follow them. But do not engage, for with every gifted vampire Skai faces, he becomes stronger, and dangerous." He said. Jasper nodded his head as Carlisle turned away and he was about to walk inside until Jasper spoke.

"Wait, why me? Is it because I asked?" He asked. Carlisle began to chuckle as I stifle my laugh when he turned to Jasper with a smirk.

"No, it's because the fastest way to travel without drawing attention with vampire speed is by motorcycle. And you're the best at riding them. Now go!" He said.

" _Well sure, that seems fair."_ Jasper thought sarcastically as I chuckled.

"Ha! You should've kept your mouth shut." Jalen said to Jasper as he laughs.

"And take Jalen with you." Carlisle amusingly added causing Jalen to immediately stop laughing and looked at Carlisle in disbelief.

"Ah what!" He complained as all of us laugh at his reaction. "Is it because I –"

"Yes." I answered for Carlisle while laughing causing Jalen to groan. Soon he hopped onto Jasper's Ducati with Jasper driving and soon the two of them took off in search of Skai.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Things will get intense for the next few chapters. Please review and go to my poll! Oh and if I don't update tomorrow, Happy New Years!**


	24. If It Comes To This,

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **What do you know? I had time for another chapter update. Enjoy!**

 **Lucien, Sarah and Evan must go with Luna to Portland and protect her there while the Cullens stay back and stop Skai before he achieves his goal. What's gonna happen now?**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – If It Comes To This…**

Lucien's POV

After three hours on this flight where we sat in first class, we arrived at the airport in Portland where Luna and her family once lived before she moved to Minnesota. Evan, Sarah, Luna and I grabbed our bags and got out of the plane out of the airport where we took a cab to the hotel Alice checked us in. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the Stone hotel on an almost soon to be night where Lucas's great grandfather owns and the four of us went inside to check ourselves in and went to the top floor where we got a luxurious room with a view, two bedrooms and a big bathroom. It's nice but I don't think it's the time to enjoy it. Not with what's happening now.

"Well this is it." Evan said as he closed the door behind us and we all set our things down.

"So, guys will take one room and us girls will take the other." Sarah said.

"How are you feeling Luna?" I asked when she sat down in a chair.

"I'm fine." Luna said taking deep breaths. "I guess three hours on that plane made me feel a bit nauseous." She said as I came over to her and rubbed her back.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I just need to freshen up. Maybe I'll go take a shower." Luna said.

"Go ahead. We'll order room service while you're there." Sarah said and Luna nodded. I gave her a kiss before she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and the water started running, I turned to my cousins.

"Alright, what's the status update?" I asked after Evan got off the phone.

"I just called Carlisle." Evan said. "He told us to stay put until further notice."

"Do you think our family will stop Skai before he comes to us?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe," Evan said. "But this is Skai we're talking about so there's no telling if our family falls down in his hands, not that I doubt them."

"Well we can't stay here forever with Skai on the loose." I said.

"Then let's wait for five days. If we don't hear from them at that time, we'll have to make a move to another state." Evan said.

"Like where?" Sarah asked.

"We have plenty of options. Like Forks, we can visit the old pack there. They might help us out. Or Alaska. We have the Denalis there and they have gifts that are useful. And if not, we can always go to Jalen's old place in Detroit where he and his old coven once stayed at. He said that no one has been there since they left." Evan said.

"What's gonna happen if Skai has our family?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"Then we'll have to fight him ourselves." Evan said.

"Evan, can I ask you just one favor?" I asked and Evan's eyes widen of what I thought. "If it comes down to that, you and Sarah take Luna and get out while I deal with Skai."

"Lucien, are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Evan said.

"You're not fighting Skai by yourself and we're not leaving you." Sarah said to me.

"Guys, this is my battle with Skai, not yours. I've caused this six years ago and it's time I fix the damage I did hurting you, our parents, our family, Kourtney and everyone we know." I said.

"Ain't gonna happen Lou." Evan said. "I'm not gonna let my cousin risk his life just to stop this maniac from destroying us and our world."

"Besides, what will your parents think if you die? How will Luna take it?" Sarah asked in a pleaded look.

"Well then this is what I'll get after everything I've done." I said after a moment of silence.

"Lucien please, think about what you're doing." Sarah said.

"Evan?" I turned to him as he just stared into my eyes, pleading him.

"Alright, but I don't think Luna should know about this, until we have to move." Evan said.

"Evan!"

"It's his choice Sarah. We have to respect that." Evan said to her as they both stared at each other. Sarah had a look of defeat as she said,

"Okay."

"So, what are we gonna do until then?" I asked.

"Well, for the safety of Luna, I think we should take turns patrolling while she sleeps." Evan said after a thought. "One of us goes out in the hall and walk around. The hotel is two miles away from the woods so we can hunt there if we're thirsty. The other one can sleep with Luna while someone else guards inside the room."

"Sarah, why don't you sleep with Luna tonight? This night is when I don't sleep." I said and Sarah nodded.

"You guard the room the Lucien. I'll take the first watch outside the room." Evan said and I nodded. "Alright princess, call room service because when Luna sleeps, it starts now." He said to Sarah and she went to pick up the room phone.

* * *

 _ **Three days later…**_

Jasper's POV

"You're being ridiculous." I said.

"No, I'm being a genius." Jalen bragged as I rolled my eyes.

It's been three days since Jalen and I left Minnesota on the search for Skai. We've searched most of the U.S. country as we try to pick up where the metal vampires attacked but still they keep getting away. And since Jalen can't track them down with his gift, this mission keeps making it difficult for us as we have found nothing.

Right now we are in Canada riding on my motorcycle through a deserted city due to everyone being evacuated into their homes for safety. News have gotten out everywhere along with a procedure on what to do. Meanwhile, I am enduring Jalen's ranting where he came up with another idea. Sort of related to his company but in vampire terms.

"I'm telling you, these suits will take your gifts to the next level." Jalen said as we were riding on the road while on the lookout for Skai or any metal vampires. "Like Edward's mind reading and Alice's vision will give them serious telekinesis. Bella can actually project physical shields with her hands. Tiffany can show us what she sees from what someone else sees. Lucas can make weapons with his aura. You could even shoot blast of energies based on your emotions Jasper."

"And what, your gift can just tell you where that person goes before they make a move?" I teased.

" _No_ , it'll give me serious tracking powers where I can posses their shadow. I told you, I'm a genius!" Jalen bragged.

"My emotions would have to disagree with you on that." I smirked as I saw in the mirror that Jalen gave me an annoyed look until his expression changed.

"Whoa! There!" He said pointing up ahead where we saw three vampires running ahead of us and a purple haze zooming with them and Jalen and I recognized who they are.

"Kate, Eleazar, Eden, William, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as we caught up to them.

Eden jumped out of the haze and ran with the others as she spoke.

"The metal vampires were attacking our city." She said. "We were able to track them here."

"Stop!" Eleazar called and we did as I pulled the brakes on my bike while the others skidded to a stop where up ahead was an abandoned factory judging by the way it hasn't been used.

"They must be in there." Kate said as Jalen and I got off my bike and joined the others. It would make sense for someone to hide out here but do bad guys always have to be at an abandoned place? Something doesn't feel right about it though.

"Guys," I whispered. "Carlisle strongly advised us that we should –" I didn't get to finish what Carlisle told us to do when Kate started charging in towards inside the building.

"Hey wait up! Let me at 'em!" William said excitedly as he ran after Kate.

"Guys wait! Get back here!" Eleazar said going after them.

"Not to engage." I said in a 'too late' tone.

"We gotta get in there." Jalen said.

"But Carlisle said –"

"Jasper, are you seriously afraid? Even Eden's going in there!" Jalen said turning his head and turned back to me. "And she's the shy one who hides in the haze." He added as Eden turned into purple haze when she took off running and zoomed inside the building. As soon as Eden disappeared inside, grey light was emitted through the open door they came in and windows a couple of times.

"Whoa!" We heard William cried as Eden screamed causing Jalen to gasp.

"That's it! I'm going in!" He said and started taking off.

"Jalen!" I hissed. "We have orders not to –"

"Dude, they need our help!" Jalen said when he stopped and turned to me and turned back running towards the building but not towards the door. "Come on. I'll go high, you go low." He whispered.

"No, wait!" I whispered but too late as Jalen jumped up to the broken window grabbed the top and acrobatically jumped in.

"Ahhh! Sneak attack!" Jalen yelled when he got in. Okay, sneak attacks doesn't count if you yell. Even Emmett knows that.

"Alright," I heard Jalen said once when he was inside. "Where are you so I can kick your ass you little – Uh-oh." He said when the same grey light was emitted. Oh shit!

"Hang on man, I'm coming!" I called as I ran as fast as I could towards the building. Luckily I saw Jalen as he jumped back.

"Tracking powers go!" He said closing his eyes as he did some sort of Dragon Ball Z move and then opened his eyes. "Ah shit! It didn't work!" He said holding his arms to his face when the grey light emitted around him.

"Jalen!" I cried as I got in just as the grey light disappeared and Jalen with it.

I looked around on my guard to see where the light was coming from but I didn't see anything unusual here.

"Jalen?" I whispered to see if he was here still as I carefully walked around. "Jalen."

But nothing. I didn't see him, Eleazar, Kate, William, Eden or anyone, nor can I feel their emotions or smell their scent. It's like they disappeared here. Unless,

That's when something jumped on me from above landing on my back causing me to go down, but I wasn't gonna go down without a fight and that's when I was able to throw the person off of me. I quickly got on my feet in a stance ready to pounce as I was facing the guy himself.

Skai.

"Hmm, your gift is strong." He said impressively. "Just like your friend," He said as he looked down and lifted his shirt to show a belt line of grey medallions and placed his hand around one particular medallion. "The tracker." He said showing me Jalen's face causing me to gasp.

"Jalen." Fueled with rage for what he did to my brother, I charged at him only to be sent flying when Skai shot a grey light blast right at me as I hit the wall.

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell to the floor. I groan as I started panting. That actually hurt a lot worse than Lucas's aura sphere. I thought as I got up.

"Oh don't worry Jasper, I'll put your gift to good use," Skai said walking over to me as he pulled out his sword behind his back. "First I'll take you and your family, then that human girl," He stopped. "And then Lucien Summers himself."

"No." I muttered as I looked down in front of me was a crate. I quickly kicked it hard towards Skai causing him to slice it open with his sword like it was nothing as I burst through the walls and ran as fast as I could towards my bike.

I was only a few feet away when something caught me and brought my arms to my body binding me and I looked down to see chains wrapped around me and soon I was being pulled back fast and I turned to see where I was being pulled towards.

Oh shit! I thought as Skai's hands glow of grey light when I got close.

* * *

 **That can't be good. Hope you like the New Years treat! Get ready for 2017 you guys! Please review and go to my poll to vote.**


	25. Closer

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Luna, Lucien, Evan and Sarah are now staying at the hotel waiting for the news from their family. Meanwhile, for the Cullens…**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Closer**

 _May 20_ _th_ _2041_

Luna's POV

I was tossing and turning until I was woken up suddenly as I rose from my bed panting like I just did a swimming marathon.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see a lamp on near Sarah's bed. I looked around to see we are still in the hotel room we are staying at.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's a quarter after two in the morning." Sarah answered and I looked out the window to see it was still dark outside.

"Wait, who's watching us now?" I asked.

"It's Lucien's turn to go patrol outside plus he needs to hunt and Evan is sleeping." Sarah said rolling her eyes as we could hear Evan snoring loudly from the other room.

"That must be the real reason why I woke up suddenly." I said throwing the blanket off of me as I sat up causing Sarah and I to giggle.

"Bad dream?" Sarah asked as she turned off the TV in our room.

"I wouldn't say bad, but it's not good either." I said as I got out of bed to grab a glass of water near my bed. "Have you heard from your family lately?" I asked before I took a sip.

"No, nothing yet; when Evan called Carlisle of our arrival, he told us that Carlisle sent Jasper and Jalen out to find Skai, just to see where he's at before they strike." Sarah said.

"And my family and the others?" I asked.

"They're safe and sound there so they should be okay." Sarah said with an assuring smile. "It's too bad I can't contact Damien to be sure he's okay." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be," Sarah said as I sat back down on my bed. "I have a job to do and so does Evan and that's to protect you and Lucien."

"That's kind of the bad dream I had." I said as I pulled my knees to my chest. "Somehow I dreamt that you and Evan took me away by orders from Lucien while he fights Skai… and he didn't make it." That caused Sarah to drop the cell phone she was playing with as her eyes widen.

"L-Lucien actually told us to do that, and it happened?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said looking at her weirdly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sarah asked.

"I pretty much know you and the Cullens long enough so I can tell something's up to you guys as a human." I said giving a light chuckle. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Luna, I'm not sure I should tell you. He might not like it if we told you." Sarah said hesitantly.

"Who?"

Sarah sighed as she turned her body to face me.

"Luna, when you were in the showers when we first came here, Evan, Lucien and I talked about what to do while we stay. We're not sure but there's no telling if Skai has gotten to our family." Sarah said.

"You think that happened?" I asked fearfully.

"No but that's not it," Sarah said. "You see… Lucien said that… if it comes to Skai having our family and we have to fight him ourselves, Lucien told Evan and I… to take you… and let Lucien fight Skai on his own."

"No!" I gasped. "He wouldn't!"

"I'm afraid he might." Sarah said sadly.

"But why? He could get killed by Skai!" I said.

"That's what we tried to tell him," Sarah said. "But you have to understand Lucien; first he and Skai became best friends, like brothers, and sided with him over us before he saw what Skai became after using him to try and take Lucas's gift, then Kourtney died caused by Skai and now Skai wants you and then Lucien. He really believes it's his fault and that this fight with Skai should be only between those two."

"But Lucien shouldn't –"

"Don't worry Luna," Sarah said coming over and sat on my bed to take my hand with hers. "Just trust us. Our family knows what they're doing. They've been through situations like this,"

"And everything went okay?" I asked.

"Well… I wouldn't say okay," Sarah said. "There were always one thing that led to another but it was all good in the end." She quickly said on the last part when I panicked. "Everything will be fine. Let us do the worrying here, okay?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and said, "You three are the vampires so I trust you on it." I said causing us both to laugh at my comment. I just hope that everything turns out okay.

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _2041_

Narrator's POV

Everywhere in the state of Minnesota was quiet in the afternoon; not a car was heard, no birds were chirping, not a single chatter was uttered by a person. Not a single one of them was seen outside a building, except for the Cullens who are outside their home.

Carlisle was outside on the phone with the people from Volterra while the rest of his family gathered around on the update they've received. It has been five days since Lucien, Luna, Sarah and Evan were sent away and Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai and things have been getting intense as of lately.

"I just got a call from Tanya," Edward said. "Sophia and Ariana are gone. They haven't heard anything from Kate, Eleazar, Eden and William but they're still waiting."

"That was Kachiri," Nessie said as she hung up the phone. "They lost Zafrina."

Bryce, Emmett and Tiffany returned in high speed joining the others.

"We found Alistair's scent but it stopped where he disappeared." Tiffany said and everyone turned to Carlisle who hung up the phone with his back to them still.

"They lost Marcus and many of the guards there." He said. "All of them. Every gifted vampire here on this planet, has vanished."

"Maybe they are all at a party." Emmett suggested.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said slapping the back of his head.

"OW! I didn't get invited either." Emmett said rubbing his head.

"Skai has taken them and has obtained their gifts." Carlisle said and then turned to his family who are looking at him anxiously. "We are the only ones left that can stop him."

"I didn't think it would come to this." Bryce said.

"This doesn't look good." Lucina said as Bryce took her hand.

"We've fought battles with other vampires before, but not like this." Bella said.

"But not impossible." Emmett said.

"We better arm ourselves ready." Jacob said. "This is probably gonna be one of the most intense battles we've ever faced."

"We must stop Skai, to protect Luna and Lucien, our friends, family and the world." Esme said.

"And we will. Skai will regret the day he has ever messed with this family." Carlisle said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now first things first," Carlisle said as everyone followed him down the stairs where the outside leads to the woods. "All the humans, have they been evacuated?"

"We've already sent an alert to the news anonymously all around the world." Lucas said.

"They should all be safe inside their homes and buildings they've been provided." Alice said.

"And Maureen, Calvin and their families?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing has changed since they were dropped off there. And no signs reported from both packs." Jacob said as Carlisle nodded.

"Good. What about Jasper and Jalen?" He asked.

"We still haven't heard from them." Krystal said.

Suddenly Alice gasped and everyone turned to her seeing that Alice is in a blank expression.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked as Edward looked into Alice's mind in confusion. Both of them are seeing everyone where they are at now where each member was disappearing but then reappearing back and forth in their spots as the scenes kept switching places.

"Wait, what's that?" Lucina asked and everyone turned to where she was pointing where up ahead in a distance something was heading towards them where a dust cloud was coming from behind a Ducati driven by two people.

"It's Jasper and Jalen! They made it!" Krystal said.

"Oh thank goodness." Esme said as everyone was relieved to see them in one piece.

"Wait a minute guys," Lucas said seeing something when he didn't see an aura around the two and everyone took a closer look until they were able to get a full view of Jasper and Jalen riding on Jasper's motorcycle, their eyes lit up grey.

"No!" Carlisle said seeing the two in metal form.

"Look out!" Edward cried as he and everyone got out of the way just as Jalen and Jasper jumped off the bike as it flew towards the Cullens crashing into a tree. Everyone turned to see the two landing on their feet ready to pounce.

"Jasper!" Alice cried.

"Jalen!" Tiffany cried but neither of them responded as they both have menacing looks. Soon the sky got darker with a rumble as purple haze slowly joined Jalen and Jasper and soon he slowly appeared from the haze showing himself.

"Skai." Carlisle said as everyone got close to him.

"Well, well, well," Skai said smirking. "The Cullen clan, this is quite the welcome you guys got here."

"How dare you set foot on this land, you leech!" Jacob said to Skai angrily as everyone else glared at him.

"Look at you all, trying to stop me from seeing my old friend Lucien." Skai said, chuckling.

"You and Lucien were never friends after what you tried to do!" Lucas snapped pointing at Skai.

"What _I_ tried to do, short stuff?" Skai said as he pulled out his sword.

There were growls erupting from the Cullens as Carlisle held out his arms preventing his family from rushing in as Jacob's body was shaking.

"That guy had my back like I did for him." Skai said looking at the sword where he saw his own reflection in the blade. "I loved him like a brother. And… he not only betrayed me, but… he took away the one girl I loved, Kourtney." He said as he looked at the dark red ribbon tie that is tied to the sword as he closed his eyes.

"Well, now I will destroy everything he has loved and cared for!" Skai yelled as his eyes opened and threw his sword holding on to the chain that is attached to it as it went straight at the Cullens like an arrow.

"Go!" Carlisle called and everyone jumped out of the way just as the sword was sent to the ground and everyone, Jacob ripping his clothes when he phased in his russet wolf form, charged towards Skai.

Jacob struck first jumping towards Skai but Skai jumped and sent a kick to Jacob sending him flying as Emmett came in and tackled Skai until he got pushed back before Skai reeled his sword back to him. Skai soon dodged Esme, Lucas, Rosalie, Tiffany, and Lucina and shot his sword at Renesmee who dodged it by sliding down passed underneath Skai and attacked him from behind just as Lucas did a flying kick to Skai but misses. Lucas was about to strike but got kicked hard sending him away by Skai.

Skai held on to the chain letting the sword fly freely when Skai jumped in the air and spins as Edward, Krystal, Bella and Alice came in but got struck from the hit of the sword. Skai landed just as Bryce attacked. Skai sent swings of his sword as Bryce avoids it with his reflexes. Bryce just dodge a swing and jumped up to attack but Skai got on his back leaping up for a kick sending Bryce flying and he got on his feet pushing Carlisle away and shot his sword at Lucas who jumped and held out an aura sphere shoving it right at Skai when he was close pushing Skai away.

"Oof!" Skai grunted as he got down on all fours just as the sword hit the ground.

"How's that for a short stuff?" Lucas smirked when he landed as everyone else was on their feet.

Skai panted until he lifted his head and his eyes lit up in grey. At that moment, Jasper's and Jalen's eyes lit up as well and Jasper launched himself at Lucas.

"Ah!" He cried as Jasper tackled Lucas far.

"Lucas!" The Cullens scattered when Jalen jumped and landed near them. That's when Edward was quickly caught with his arms and legs bind together by chains.

"Dad!" Renesmee cried as Edward was quickly pulled back towards Skai who held out his hand where it glow of grey light and suddenly Edward's body was glowing of the same color as Skai's hand as he soon starts dissolving just as he was brought to Skai where his body has been turned into a medallion where his face is showing.

"Edward!" Bella cried and went at Skai in rage.

"Bella no!" Carlisle cried and was about to stop her for recklessly charging in when Skai split himself in three and two of them stopped Carlisle from interfering as Skai's extended his hair and grabbed Bella before she could escape and Renesmee when she was trying to stop Bella and threw them both in the air and then throwing his chain from the sword wrapping it around them and pulled them towards Skai and soon both of their bodies dissolved transforming them into medallions like Edward. Horrified at what he saw, Jacob angrily charged Skai.

Meanwhile, Bryce was thrown off by Jalen and was helped up by Krystal just as Emmett was thrown at their feet by Jasper.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our asses whooped?" Emmett asked still on the ground as he saw Jasper fighting off Lucas and Alice.

"It's just you." Bryce and Krystal said to Emmett as he got up and the three went in to help the others.

"Jasper, stop it! It's us!" Alice said when she got on Jasper's back. He reacted by jumping in the air lifting both feet up and kicked Lucas just as he was about to strike Jasper and then Jasper grabbed Alice from behind and threw her hard towards Skai who held out his hand and soon Alice joined the others in the medallion line.

Tiffany and Lucina were looking around with their backs towards each other until Jalen got in between them and grabbed by the shoulders dragging them both towards Skai. Jalen rushes passed Skai but let's go of Tiffany and Lucina allowing Skai to turn them into medallions. Jalen soon rushes back to assist Jasper while Bryce and Carlisle fought off with Skai.

Skai swung his sword by using his chain like a yo-yo and sent Carlisle flying as Bryce avoids the swings again as he attacks Skai in a hand to hand combat. Skai threw his sword at Bryce but Bryce quickly caught sticking it to the ground and pulled the chains like he and Skai are in a tug-a-war.

"I will not let you destroy my family so that my son will suffer!" Bryce said to Skai angrily.

"Why not? He made me suffer." Skai snarled.

Meanwhile, the others are trying to stop Jasper and Jalen as Lucas came back after being sent away.

"Come on Jasper! Snap out of it man!" Emmett said grabbing him from behind. Jasper reacted by lifting his legs up and kicked Emmett in the round tables causing Emmett to double over as Jasper leap behind him and kicked Emmett sending him tumbling. Emmett looked up after he regained himself just to see Bryce being sent flying and he turned to see Skai, who quickly threw his chains around Emmett before he could react.

"Hmm," Skai thought examining Emmett as he was struggling to break free of the chains Skai was holding in one hand with the sword in the other. "You may not possess a gift, but your skills are quite impressive. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage." He said placing the sword with the hand that is holding the chains as Skai uses his other hand to emit the glowing light around it and soon Emmett's body was transformed into a medallion quickly brought to Skai to join the line with the others.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried as she launched herself at Skai but Skai was too quick as he grabbed Rosalie by the leg with the chains and pulled her towards him as he held his hand still glowing, up turning Rosalie in a medallion.

Jacob jumped on Skai from behind but Skai leaped and landed on Jacob muzzling him with his chains as he held out his hand and soon Jacob's body dissolved turning him into a medallion. Soon he threw his chains around Esme who jumped back from Jasper's attack and pulled her towards him turning her into a medallion.

"Esme!" Carlisle cried and was now fighting Skai for taking away his wife. Skai shot his sword at Carlisle but Carlisle jumped on the chains and then into the air ready to strike Skai until he saw the belt lines of medallions and one of them showed Esme's face causing Carlisle to hold his strike while he was falling staring into the medallion.

Seeing Carlisle distracted, Skai reeled his sword back and shot it at Carlisle.

"Ah!" Carlisle cried when he was struck sending him flying until he hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Carlisle!" Lucas cried coming to him to see if Carlisle is okay.

"Bring them to me." Lucas turned to see Skai holding out his hand as it glows. Jasper, who has Krystal in a choke hold position, and Jalen pinning Bryce to the ground by the neck, both lifted their heads towards Skai as their eyes lit up and did as they were commanded.

Both Bryce and Krystal screamed when they were both dragged by Jalen and Jasper towards Skai as all of them turned into medallions with the others in line.

"Bryce, Krystal!" Lucas was about to go in there but was stopped.

"No Lucas!" Carlisle said grabbing Lucas by the wrist and Lucas turned to see him still on the ground. "You have to find Lucien and the others, and protect them." He said but Lucas refuses to leave Carlisle behind.

"Carlisle please, I can't just –" But Lucas was cut off when a sword was shot at them sending Lucas flying elsewhere as Carlisle was tumbling until he stopped and soon chains were wrapped around him restraining him to move as Skai walked over to the house where the Cullens live.

"I'll show you what it means to have power." Skai said as his hands lit up in flames and soon he shot a stream of fire straight at the Cullen's home.

"No!" Carlisle cried as the house started to catch fire as it soon started spreading until it began to fall down in flames.

Carlisle watched the horror of what he's witnessing as ash began to fall.

"Esme, everyone, please forgive me." Carlisle said looking away. That's when he heard Skai laughing as he walked over to Carlisle.

"What do you guys think? Do you all forgive Carlisle?" He asked lifting his shirt to show all the captive members of the coven to Carlisle. "What about you Kourtney?" He asked looking at the ribbon tied to the sword.

"You may have obtain all the gifts, but there is a price to possessing too many of them." Carlisle said to Skai glaring at him. "It will only lead to your own destruction. You will never succeed."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Skai said. "I will not fall as long as I have what I'm fighting for. And as long as I got this power and you and your family's position of our world, nothing will stand in my way." He finished and soon held out his hand where the light glows around it causing Carlisle's body to transform into a medallion.

From afar, Lucas watched in horror as Skai transformed Carlisle into a medallion just like the others and soon Skai's body and the sword soon glows.

"Yes." Skai said as he felt power surging inside him and the sword. He is now in near completion from reaching his goal. Now he just needs Lucas's gift along with Evan and Sarah's and soon he will end Luna's life and then kill Lucien for the suffering he caused.

Lucas watched and turned around taking off in a run with his aura still on even though Skai will know where he will go.

* * *

 _May 22_ _nd_ _2041_

Lucien's POV

" _And as off now, no sightings have been made lately of the grey people who attacked the cities but authorities advise everyone to still stay indoors until it is confirmed to be safe and the people responsible are caught."_

The news ended and went to commercial.

"I can't believe this." Luna said as we turned off the TV.

"That doesn't look good." I said.

"Nothing is ever good." Sarah said.

"Well we haven't heard from our family yet but we're gonna have to move now." Evan said as he looked at the clock where it showed the time of half pass six. "Sarah, see if you can book us a flight to Forks. We should have enough money for tickets there. Everyone else go pack your things. I'll go to the front desk to check us out." He said.

It's been a week since we've been staying at the hotel. We still haven't heard from our family about Skai. Maybe they have found him and are preoccupied to call. Yeah, that's it. Whatever it is, if Skai does find us, I know what I have to do.

After all I've caused it to happen since the beginning. I was the reason why Skai is like this now. If facing Skai by myself means I might die, then I will die a happy life. Because I have great parents and an awesome family who love me. I had an amazing life. I had good friends. And most importantly, I had the best girlfriend who loved me for me any guy could ask and I'll remember and cherish every moment I've made with everyone I loved.

We just got up and was about to get ready when a knock was banging on our door.

Luna gasped as Sarah, Evan and I got around her in a protective stance and I grabbed both Evan and Sarah.

" _They found us!"_ Sarah said.

" _This is it. Remember what I said."_ I said to them as more banging came. That's when Evan's eyes turned into surprise and rushed towards the door flinging it open.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I have to stop right there. Happy New Years Eve! Please review and go to my poll.**


	26. What Must Be Done

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Skai has taken the Cullens under his control along with possessing most of their gifts… except for Lucas who flees to find Lucien and the others. Meanwhile, Lucien, Luna, Sarah and Evan appeared to have a visitor.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – What Must Be Done**

"This is it. Remember what I said." _I said to them as more banging came. That's when Evan's eyes turned into surprise and rushed towards the door flinging it open._

Luna's POV

Evan flung the door and to our surprise, Lucas nearly fell over holding his side with one hand while the other one was holding on the frame of the door panting as the bag he was carrying on his back was dangling on his shoulder.

"Lucas!" We gasped as we all came over to him and helped him into a chair after Evan closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lucien asked Lucas.

"I thought you were with the others back home." Evan said.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked seeing Lucas with his clothes having a few rips.

"Skai attacked us." Lucas answered after taking a few breaths.

"What?" I gasped as the others were dead silent.

"He's got every gifted vampire on this planet, all of our friends and allies we know; the Denalis, Marcus and the guards, including your parents and Carlisle and the others." Lucas said.

"No." Lucien said.

"Yes, and now he's on his way here, soon. There's no doubt he'll find us with Jalen's tracking skills. He's coming for me, then Evan and Sarah, Luna and then Lucien." Lucas finished causing Lucien to pull me close to him, like he's about to lose me.

I can't believe it; the Cullens have fallen? They lost to Skai? All of them, including the other people of the Volturi and everyone they know? How? Skai is that strong? Is there no stopping him? Is this really the end?

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Lucas said. "Skai attacked yesterday and Carlisle told me to come to you guys before he got taken. I would've arrived earlier but I had to shake off two metal vampires that were tailing me back in Denver. I thought I'd be too late when I came here thinking that you guys moved to a new location and I didn't wanna risk calling you."

"We were about to leave until you showed up." Evan said.

"So what's been happening to you guys here? Have you had any encounters with any metal vampires?" Lucas asked.

"No, nothing has happened since we came here." I answered.

"We just took turns patrolling at the hotel while guarding Luna." Sarah said. "We were planning on moving now if we didn't hear from you."

"What happened since we left? Are Luna and Damien's family okay?" Evan asked worried as I turned to Lucas like I was about to panic.

"Relax, Korrina, Damien, Calvin and Maureen are all safe." Lucas said causing everyone else and me to be relived. "We sent Jasper to locate Skai, along with Jalen since he should've kept his mouth shut," Lucas said chuckling and then sighed. "The next thing that happened was that those two came back as metal vampires and they and Skai ambushed us."

"I thought Skai wanted gifted vampires. Why did he take my dad, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and the others?" Lucien asked. That _is_ weird; none of them posses a gift and yet Skai decided to take them?

"Apparently Emmett's strengths, Krystal's speed, Bryce's reflexes and Jacob's shape-shifting ability were useful in battle. Add Carlisle's compassion, Rosalie's beauty and Esme's love and you get a one of a kind vampire." Lucas said.

"What are we gonna do?" Evan asked. "How the hell do we stop Skai if he has almost every single vampire's gifts? Add the damn sword and those metal vampire army and he's unstoppable."

"Not quite." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Lucien asked.

"Four days ago before we got attacked, Marcus contacted us about what he and the wives found out about the legend of that sword." Lucas said. "There's a possible way of defeating him, freeing everyone to where they came from and destroying that sword."

"You mean without those elemental vampires' assistance?" Sarah asked and Lucas nodded his head. Really, there's a weakness to the sword? We can stop Skai and free everyone that has been taken? Great!

"Alright so how do we stop Skai?" Evan asked.

"Well….," Lucas seemed a bit nervous when he spoke. "It's a bit risky and some of you won't like the idea but –"

"Shh," Lucien said and we all turned to see him holding his hand up.

"What is it Lucien?" I asked.

"Do you guys hear that?" Lucien asked. I didn't, but I'm sure the others have as they listen in on what Lucien heard. That's when Lucas went towards the window and opened it as we followed him. The outside was quiet due to everyone being inside as the night has fallen judging from the sky and that's when we looked down.

"Oh shit!" Evan said when we saw a metal vampire climbing up the walls heading towards our window, and fast.

"They've found us!" Sarah said as Lucas shot an aura sphere at the metal vampire causing it to fall.

"We gotta move, NOW!" Lucas said and we all rushed out of the room and took the stairs with Evan in the lead, Sarah behind him and Lucas behind me and Lucien holding my hand. We just got down to the third floor when we heard a cry from behind us and we turned around.

"No Lucas!" I cried seeing him being pinned to the floor by a metal vampire on top of him as we saw four more coming in from down the hall.

"Get going!" Lucas said trying to get the metal vampire off of him. "I got this! I'll meet you guys at the lobby! GO!"

"Come on!" Lucien said hoisting me on his back as he followed Sarah and Evan down the stairs so fast. With each floor we reach, more metal vampires appeared and Evan and Sarah fought them off without the need of their wolf powers. We just entered the empty lobby when Evan and Sarah just got grabbed and lifted into the air by a female vampire using her hair.

"No!" I cried as Lucien quickly puts me down.

"I'm coming guys!" Lucien said as he was about to run over there when an aura sphere was shot hitting the metal vampire causing her to drop Evan and Sarah as they landed on their feet and we all turned to see Lucas at the bottom of the stairs with his hand up.

"Lucas!" We all cried running over to him.

"You're okay!" Sarah said.

"No time for that, we gotta move!" Lucas said and soon we are out of the hotel where the roads are empty.

"Uh guys," Lucien said and we turned to our left to see Lucien pointing at another group of metal vampires coming at us. How many of them are there?

"Luna, hang on to Lucien!" Lucas said and Lucien quickly puts me on his back again and I held on to him for dear life as he and the others started running in vampire speed.

"This way! We'll lose them in the woods!" Lucas said and we all followed him until we were out of town and soon into the woods. It must have taken hours later before we were out of the woods and soon into another city that we stopped at a bus station that's empty.

"Are they still following us?" Evan asked after Lucien puts me down on a bench as Lucas looks back.

"No," He said turning back to us. "I think they stopped after we went passed the tallest tree and down the path where we saw that bush that looked like Kanye West. Skai must have called them back."

"That was close." Lucien said as we all took a breather. "What are we gonna do? Skai is coming for us for sure."

"We can't run from him forever. Skai won't stop until he gets what he wants." Sarah said.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone in his way once he gets us." Evan said.

"That won't happen." We turned to Lucas who spoke. "Here," He said giving me the bag he was carrying when he got here. "I booked a private flight before I got here; there are tickets and passports and money as well. The plane will take its destination to Volterra. There, Vladimir will be there and explain everything on what to do to stop Skai and the metal vampires." He explained.

I looked into the bag to see sure enough to see it filled with tons of cash, some food and a bottle of water and tickets and our passports. I'm surprised they had mine readied. But then I noticed something.

"Wait, there's only four tickets here," I said counting them off and then looked at Lucas. "What about you?" I asked as the others turned to Lucas.

"I'm staying here." He answered.

"What?" Lucien said as we were shocked at his answer.

"I'm gonna fight Skai, by myself." Lucas said.

"Lucas, are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Evan said.

"Of course he will not because he wants my gift. Besides, he and I still have a score to settle." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you can't fight Skai on your own, not when he has the metal vampires at his control, including our family and the sword he has." Sarah said.

"Who says that I will lose, not that saying that I'll win either. I can hold Skai off for as long as I can, giving you guys enough time to get on that flight." Lucas said.

"We're not leaving you Lucas." Lucien said.

"Don't worry about me. You need to protect Luna and get to Volterra so they can help you stop Skai. You don't have much time. If we don't put an end to Skai's psychotic plan, it'll be the end for us all." Lucas said.

"No Lucas, please," I said running over to hug him. "Don't do this! Please! I don't wanna lose you like we lost the rest of your family." I said as I started crying.

"I'll be just fine." Lucas said gently letting me go and handing me over to Lucien. "What matters is that you guys get to Volterra where you'll be safe. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He looked around. "Evan, take that rental car." He said and we turned to see him pointing at a silver Chevy car out in the parking lot along with a few other cars. "Use that as transportation to the airport."

"Lucas, are you sure there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Sarah asked.

Lucas was silent staring at us all.

"My mind has been made up the minute I got here. Look, whatever happens to me, don't turn back. Keep going… and be careful." Lucas said and we all nodded our heads.

"Now go, get going before he gets here." Lucas said and ushered us to the car. The four of us got inside with Evan in the driver's seat and Sarah sitting with him while Lucien and I took the backseat. Evan took off the plastic cover and grabbed two wires connecting them together causing the engine to start as the headlights were turned on to give out light up ahead.

"Alright," Lucas said sticking his head in when Evan rolled down the window. "This car should be good all the way to your destination since the others are all crappy. Now get going. Don't worry about me no matter what. Go!" Lucas said bringing his head out as he stepped back and Evan shifted the gear to drive grabbing the steering wheel and soon driving out of the parking lot and into the road. Evan looked through the center mirror as Sarah, Lucien and I turned back to see Lucas watching us drive away without him.

* * *

 **This just gets intense by the minute. Wait until you see the next chapter. Please review and go to my poll to vote which story you want me to write about next. I have two stories that are in a tie based on your votes and I want a tie breaker. Note these stories are not involved with After Breaking Dawn just so you know.**


	27. Showdown

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas has found Luna, Lucien, Evan and Sarah but quickly sends them away to go to Volterra while he stays behind and fights Skai.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Showdown**

Luna's POV

The ride was silent as we were on the road to the airport. The sky was dark and the only light shown was the headlights ahead of us from the car and the small light inside.

"Luna," I turned as Lucien was holding my hand the whole time. "Everything will be fine." He said stroking my hair as I nodded my head feeling a little relaxed.

"How far is it to the airport?" Sarah asked Evan.

"From what I got in Lucas's mind I say probably about an hour." Evan said as his eyes were on the road. "I would speed up but I don't wanna make _someone_ here pass out. Plus… well… I guess I'm in a mix of turning back or keep going. Unless I want Lucas's aura spheres to the head." Sure enough, we all are thinking the same thing.

"Do you think Lucas will stop Skai?" I asked.

"Well, Lucas is one of the best fighters in the family; not only with his gift but his martial art skills as well. He shouldn't be in a disadvantage against Skai." Lucien said looking away. "Fighting Skai before without that trick he pulled back then, Lucas could take him down in seconds, but... with the power Skai has now, well…" Lucien trailed off and I can hear the fear in his tone.

"What do you think Lucas and the others know on how to stop Skai and put an end to that sword?" Sarah asked.

"Who knows," Evan said. "I didn't get a chance to hear that part in his head since we got occupied with the chase we were given earlier. But maybe it's some kind of reverse effect or something."

"Lucas seemed hesitant when he was about to answer. Why is that?" I asked causing the other three to put into a thought.

"Guess we'll have to find out when we get there." Lucien said.

"Better hit the gas pedal Ev." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I got it." Evan said sighing and continues driving.

Oh Lucas, please be okay.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Lucas's POV

Here I am standing alone on a dark night where the clouds are getting blacker and blacker where you could hear the rumble through it all. Apart from that, I can hear the wind slowly whistling passed me as I stood alone in this abandoned amusement park waiting for Skai to come with my hands in my pocket.

I'm glad to have found Lucien and the others but that doesn't mean that it's all good. Skai is coming for us and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He's nearly there and he's become more powerful than ever. I know I probably won't stand a chance against him but as long as I can keep Skai occupied for a long time until the others get on the flight safe to Vladimir and the wives in Volterra, they should be fine. At least I hope so.

I was facing at the entrance of the amusement park waiting for Skai as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I know what I have to do. I heard the thunder boomed and I slowly opened my eyes facing him from a few feet away as another flash of lightning hit.

"What, you're not gonna run away like you did before back there? Or like you did back in Minnesota?" Skai asked, smirking.

"I didn't have a choice," I said gritting my teeth as both of my hands tighten to a fist in my pockets. "You took away my family, but it stops right here."

"You know, the last time you and I fought, you hardly put up a fight, if I called it a fight that is." Skai said chuckling.

"That's because you used my great nephew for your own selfish ways. Plus you pulled a cheap on me back there so it doesn't count." I said angrily.

"Whatever," Skai lazily said turning his head and placing his hands in his pockets. "So where are Lucien and the others? I would know but I thought it'd be fun hearing it from you." He said turning to me with that smirk still on his face.

"If you want them, you have to go through me first." I said taking my hand out of my pocket holding out an aura sphere that appeared while putting on my aura around me to protect myself from other psychic gifts like Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions. "If I win, you come with me quietly and released my family and every vampire you have taken and put the others back where they belong. If I don't, you can take me with you."

"Ah so you're willing to put your life and gift on the line for your family? That's cool with me," Skai said pulling out his sword and looking at it. "Your gift was pretty cool to use before so I will definitely use it again once I have you."

"Then what are you waiting for? Come and get me. I've been waiting a long time for some pay back." I said.

 **(A/N: Play Showdown from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 soundtrack.)**

"So, if that is how it's going to be," Skai turning around with his back to me.

"That is how it must be." I said taking a step back so that I am still facing Skai with my body sideways to him.

Skai turned his head to me and then quickly his whole body as he shot a stream of fire at me and I quickly reacted by shooting the aura sphere that is in my hand causing the two attacks to explode when they collide. I jumped back to avoid getting hit like last time until the explosion cloud were pushed away when a blast of wind pushed me back.

I grunted as I was being sent flying crashing into the bumper ride area and caught myself at the gate just as Skai appeared on the other side from black smoke.

"I went through hell for six years because of your great nephew's betrayal!" Skai said angrily.

"Stopping you from going mad with power is not betrayal!" I said as I was on my guard when Skai walks up to me.

"He understood what I was going through just as I had to him," Skai said taking a stop. "And what did he do when I had an idea for a change for both of us?! Not only did he betray me, he also killed the one girl that was my whole world, Kourtney!" Oh come on, like you two were ever together.

"She was at the wrong place at the wrong time! That was not her fault!" I tried to reason him.

"Of course it wasn't, it was all Lucien's fault!" Skai said shooting the sword at me like and arrow and jumped out of the way while backing away from Skai as he pulled the sword back with the chain that was attached to it.

"He is the one that caused it all!" Skai said smashing the ground causing it to split in two as I jumped out of the way to avoid falling into it.

"He's the reason I suffered!" Skai said shooting a blast of grey light causing me to limbo underneath it allowing it to fly passed me. That was a new one of Skai.

"He is the person that has ruined it all!" Skai yelled carelessly throwing the sword as it spins and I saw it have electricity showing no doubt it's from Kate and thankfully with my aura protecting me from all psychic gifts, I gracefully grabbed the sword maneuvering around me until I stuck it to the ground.

"Yeah sure, blame anyone but yourself!" I said causing Skai to growl as he yanked the sword out of the ground with his chains and pulled it back to him.

As soon as he has the sword in both hands, Skai came at me raising the sword over his head. I bent down blocking the sword when Skai got close with the aura sphere in my hand and shoot one with my other hand sending Skai flying. Once he was in distance, I turned around and ran in high speed until I went inside the mirror room.

I was deep inside until I stopped and looked around me where I only see my reflections through hallways of mirrors in my path; doing what I'm doing mimicking my every move.

Exactly how is this supposed to be fun? I thought to myself as I was walking around keeping guard for Skai's movements. Thankfully my old cop senses picked up something and I turned around jumping away just in time when Skai popped from his white mist to attack me from above.

"Not exactly your best move to sneak up on someone who can detect something around him, especially in a hall of mirrors." I said when Skai landed. That's when there was a crash behind me and I turned to see two Skai's literally breaking the rules by going through the mirrors which I'm sure he might get bad luck unless he changes the outcome of it.

"Oh boy." I said in a 'not good' tone as those two came at me; one rushing at me in red smog and the other transforming into a russet wolf. Both of them I avoided by jumping over them climbing up the top of a mirror and shot myself into the roof breaking free of the place.

I slid down and jumped off the roof landing on the ground and looked back to see Skai and his clones reforming into one causing me to run while avoiding Skai's fire attacks.

Just as I fell from a fire explosion behind me, I was grabbed by the arm and soon another as I was being lifted into the air. I turned back struggling to break free seeing myself being pulled to Skai by his hair.

I turned myself around and shot an aura sphere at Skai right in the face causing him to drop me. As I landed on my feet Skai came at me swinging his sword while I block every strike. With every swing, I can feel this power coming from the sword along with voices I'm hearing, including my family. They sounded lost and scared.

I pushed Skai back and quickly looked around to see we're at a Ferris wheel and I quickly leaped high landing on the carriages and grabbed the rail swinging myself up as Skai followed me. I shoot aura sphere after aura sphere as I climb to the top at Skai but he keeps dodging them while trying to catch up to me.

I was just at the top when I felt a chain wrapped around my feet pulling me down as my head hit the rail and soon I was pulled up to see Skai in the air after jumping off from the top of the Ferris wheel bringing me to him like a yo-yo with the chains wrapping around me with each spin. And like a yo-yo, he sent me down causing the chains to release me as I was spun down so fast that I didn't have time to regain myself and soon I was free but crash landed in the ground causing a loud thud sending a puff cloud around me.

I tried to get myself up when I was facing the ground but I could hardly lift myself as I was breathing from feeling drained. That's when I realized something; Skai's used Jonathan's energy absorbing gift on me when he wrapped the chains around me taking my energy.

That's when I felt the chains wrapped around me again and I was soon on my knees because of Skai who walked over to me.

 **(A/N: End song)**

"You may have won this battle, but you won't win this war." I said panting as I had no energy to fight back.

"Keep telling yourself that Lucas and _maybe_ something will happen." Skai said still holding the sword in his hand that is wrapped in a chain I am tied to. "With your gift, I am this closer to reaching my goal, and avenging Kourtney's death."

"Good luck getting to Lucien and the others," I said having a small smirk. "By now they are probably made it to their flight and are now on their way to Volterra where you will meet your end." That's when Skai started laughing.

"Did I miss the joke here?" I asked.

"You think I didn't see that with Alice's visions when you had your aura on?" Skai asked like he couldn't believe it. "Sure I couldn't see that part in the future but when _I_ truly mastered her gift, I was able to put two and two together when finding the others in the visions and put it all together. That's why I sent some of my metal vampires to stop those guys before I came to you." He smirked.

"No!" I gasped when the smirk disappeared on my face.

"Oh yes," Skai said looking pleased. "Once I'm through with you, I should have Evan and Sarah's gifts and abilities no problem. Then I will take care of Luna so I can watch Lucien suffer until he begs me to end his life. Either way, it'll be over for him."

No! I tried get out of this but I have no energy left in me as I watch Skai's free hand being held up as it glows grey light around it and that's when my body stopped what it was doing as I felt like the air was sucked out of me and everything I'm seeing is getting fuzzier and fuzzier while hearing Skai's dark laughter.

* * *

 **Do I have to say it? Could this be the end? Please review and go to my poll.**


	28. The Battle Of Two Brothers

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucas fights Skai but loses in the end despite the efforts.**

* * *

" _Lucas seemed hesitant when he was about to answer. Why is that?" I asked causing the other three to put into a thought._

" _Guess we'll have to find out when we get there." Lucien said._

" _Better hit the gas pedal Ev." Sarah said._

" _Yeah, I got it." Evan said sighing and continues driving._

 _Oh Lucas, please be okay._

 **Chapter 28 – The Battle Of Two Brothers**

Lucien's POV

Suddenly, Luna let out a gasp and I turned to see Luna with her hand over her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as Sarah turned to us while Evan looked through the mirror.

"I-I-I don't know," Luna said. "I feel like… something just happened, something bad."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Actually," I turned when Sarah spoke. "I feel it too. I feel as if something just happened to Lucas." To be honest, I know exactly what they're talking about because I'm feeling it as well.

"Okay so I wasn't going crazy throughout this trip." Evan said and we turned to him while he was driving.

"What do you mean Evan?" Sarah asked.

"I just realized now that I've felt like I was cut off from everyone in the family with their minds. I was still able to hear Lucas's thoughts just a tiny bit until I was like disconnected from him and it's not because of the distance we're in." Evan said. "It could only mean one thing."

"No." Luna said.

"Yeah, Lucas lost to Skai." I said realizing the truth. I should've known. Lucas was no match Skai as he is now and we're not even close to the airport.

"What are we gonna do? We're not even at the airport yet." Sarah asked.

"To go back or not to go back, Skai is after us now so we have to get going and head to the airport before he catches up to us." Evan said as the car suddenly speeds up.

"How far are we?" Luna asked.

"Not too far," Evan said. "We're only a few miles away so we should –"

"Look out!" I called pointing at what's ahead.

Narrator's POV

Everyone turned at where Lucien's pointing at what's ahead.

"Shit!" Evan cried when he swerved the car around when they saw a metal vampire in front of them.

"They found us already?!" Sarah asked as Lucien looked back to see that metal vampire chasing after them with another one joining him.

"I knew they were faster than before but not this fast to catch up to us after Skai took Lucas." Lucien said.

"Or that leech sent them before he got to Lucas." Evan said angrily as he pressed the gas pedal all the way speeding up the car.

"Evan, more are them coming and they're gaining on us!" Lucien said seeing four more joining in on the chase.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucien, Sarah and Luna asked Evan at the same time seeing that there's no way to outrun the metal vampires with a car.

"What we should've done earlier," Evan said hitting the brakes while turning the car around facing the metal vampires. "We go back!" He said placing his foot back on the gas pedal all the way.

"Evan, no!" Sarah cried holding on to her seat seeing that they are heading straight towards the metal vampires.

"What the hell! Are you crazy?!" Lucien cried with his eyes widen as Luna hugged Lucien looking away from the impact.

But Evan didn't listen as he soon knocked away all the metal vampires that were in the way like bowling pins. Once they were down, Evan spun the car around and stopped it in its place.

"Everyone okay?" He asked turning to everyone.

"I think so." Luna said looking a bit shaken as Lucien kissed her head.

"Thomas!" Sarah said looking mad as she started slapping Evan's arm to death. "What! The! Hell! That is the last time I am ever riding with you!"

"Hey just be thankful I was able to take care of those guys giving us some time." Evan said holding off Sarah's slap fight. "At least things couldn't get any worse."

"Are you crazy?!" Lucien said and the others turned him in confusion. "Don't you know what happens when you say things like that?!"

"Ah come on Lou, what other unexpected surprises could actually happen?" Evan asked.

That's when they heard something and the front of the car caused a small explosion up front and everyone quickly got out and looked around until they got down just in time to see the metal vampires coming back only this time they are shooting blasts of grey light at them from their hands.

"They shoot energy beams?!" Sarah asked in a 'are you kidding me' tone.

"You had to ask didn't you?!" Lucien yelled to Evan as the metal vampires kept shooting energy beams at them while heading their way.

"This way!" Evan yelled taking Sarah's hand and heading into the forest with Lucien after them holding Luna's hand.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Luna asked as they were now being chased into the forest.

Before anyone could say anything, they all skidded into a halt when a stream of fire stopped them in their paths. They looked around until they see coming from the dark trees, was Skai causing Lucien, Sarah and Evan to gather around Luna as Skai and the metal vampires slowly came to them.

"Going so soon? We were just about to celebrate and you guys are invited." Skai said to them, smirking.

"And that celebration would be…" Evan said.

"The part where I now have your great uncle. He was actually better than the last time." Skai smirked showing the medallion with Lucas's face on it.

"No, Lucas." Sarah gasped as the others were shocked that their hunch was correct.

"Yep," Skai said holding out the aura sphere in his hand after putting away the medallion. "It feels good to have it back in my control. Now, who's ready to join him and the others in the place I'd like to call," Skai pulled out his sword. "The end of the Cullen era."

Without Skai seeing, Lucien stared at him while placing his hand on Evan's back.

" _Evan, remember what I told you."_ Lucien said to him mentally.

Evan was silent until he spoke out loud.

"I'm sorry Lou," He said. "But I'm breaking our promise." And before Lucien could say anything, Evan grabbed Lucien and threw him at the top of the tree that is behind them.

"Go Sarah!" Evan said and Sarah quickly got Luna in her arms and jumped all the way to the top with Lucien as Evan stopped the metal vampires from preventing the girls from getting away.

"Evan, what the hell?" Lucien yelled to him as Sarah landed on the branch with Luna in her arms.

"You three get going! I'll hold them off!" Evan said as he took down more metal vampires that were coming to him.

"Evan no!" Lucien cried when a metal vampire got on top of Evan.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! GO!" Evan said struggling with the metal vampire on his back.

"Come on!" Sarah said after getting Luna on her back and took Lucien's hand as they were now jumping away from the scene branch to branch.

Evan was able to throw off the metal vampire that was on his back just as Sarah and Lucien got away with Luna.

"Get them." Skai told three of the metal vampires and they climbed up the tree and went after them while Skai called the rest of metal vampires to him and they all dissolved to smoke turning into medallions returning to Skai leaving him and Evan alone.

"So, the great Alpha decided to face me after lying to Lucien about what he promised." Skai said reading into Evan's thoughts.

"My cousin went through too much because of you." Evan said to Skai. " _You_ are the reason for what happened six years ago and there's no way in hell am I letting you make it worse for him by killing the one person that made him the cousin I know and love." He said remembering back at the hotel Lucien asked him to promise to take Luna and Sarah and let Lucien take Skai by himself. Only Evan lied to Lucien explaining to Sarah through his gift on what to do instead.

"I didn't just almost lose my cousin twice, I almost lost my brother, and that is something I will never forgive you, you bloodsucker!" Evan said as his body started shaking.

"Better not lose that temper of yours." Skai toyed feeling Evan's emotions from Jasper's gift as he held the sword out in front of him ready as Evan ripped his clothes off when he phased in his golden brown wolf form ready, growling.

Skai and Evan stared at each other until they both broke into steps charging towards each other until they leaped into the air.

* * *

"You knew Evan would do this the whole time?!" Lucien asked in disbelief.

"Lucien, did you really think we were gonna leave you if it comes to this?" Sarah asked as they jumped from one branch to another to get away from the fight between Evan and Skai and his army of metal vampires.

"Why can't you guys understand that is my battle with Skai, not yours?" Lucien asked. They should know that he was the one that has let this happen. Therefore Lucien should be the one handling Skai back there, not Evan.

"Why can't you see that your problems are our problems? Why can't you get it through your head that we do things together as a family? If something happens to you Lucien when we get force to just let you handle things by yourself, our family will be completely broken, worst than what you were like before." Sarah said.

"Our family has already fallen because of me. You think I'm gonna just sit back and let Skai take away the one thing that is important to me?" Lucien asked.

"Lucien, please don't be mad at Sarah and Evan." Lucien turned his head a bit when Luna who is now on Lucien's back, spoke. "They just don't wanna lose you, and neither do I. Please." She said. Lucien sighed knowing he shouldn't have snapped at his family for trying to help.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"I know but we can still stop this." Sarah said hopping to the next branch with Lucien behind her. "Once we get out of the words, we should get to the airport with the directions Evan gave me through his mind and then –" Sarah was cut off when a blast of grey energy shot passed her and the three turned to see some of the metal vampires following their lead chasing after them branch after branch.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucien said as Luna held on to Lucien while he and Sarah avoided getting hit by the blast the metal vampires are shooting.

"This way!" Sarah said and Lucien followed her going to the ground where they landed.

"Look out!" Lucien called when a black smoke, red smog, purple haze and white mist appeared and zoomed towards them but the two avoided them all when Niall, Virgil, Eden and Christina appeared from their substance to attack and Lucien with Luna, and Sarah continues running from them.

Lucien and Sarah continue running as the metal vampires shoot tons of grey energy beams at them. There were too many of them that it was difficult for Lucien and Sarah to avoid them; Sarah has taken hits on her left arm and Lucien got hit behind his right leg causing him to fall but not before he heard Luna gave a cry.

"Luna!" Lucien cried when Luna got the full blast right on her back as the two were tumbling down causing Luna to fall off of Lucien.

"Luna!" Lucien said doing his best to get up with a damaged leg as he went over to Luna joined by Sarah. Luna's clothes wore torn from behind caused by the blast exposing her back which is scarred as the two quickly turned to her to see Luna with her eyes closed. "No!"

"It's okay," Sarah said hearing her heartbeat. "She's just unconscious but hurt badly." Lucien quickly took off his shirt leaving him in his second shirt he was wearing and placed it over Luna's head and with Sarah's help, the two quickly got Luna to wear Lucien's shirt to cover her back and turned to see the metal vampires catching up to them.

"We gotta move!" Lucien said scooping Luna into his arm as he got up still a bit shaky.

"Lucien, you go ahead." Sarah said facing the metal vampires. "I'll hold them off."

"The hell you are!" Lucien said. "I'm not leaving you like we left Evan!"

"Lucien, there's no time! You and Luna get to the airport and head to Volterra so you can stop Skai! Hurry! GO!" Sarah said as the metal were getting closer and Lucien hesitated until he turned around and broke off into a run with Luna in his arms.

Sarah took her chance and phased into her white wolf form and began charging towards the metal vampires getting their attention as they were engaged in a fight.

Sarah took down one metal vampire then another and then another one gets added but Sarah wasn't about to give in. She knew can't fight them all but she can at least buy some time for Lucien. That's when the metal vampires stopped what they were doing and moved aside when Skai appeared.

"Nice." Skai smirked as Sarah growled at him. "Very tacky. It's fun chasing down one family member after another." He said as Sarah barked at him.

" _How could you do such cruel things?!"_ Sarah thought to Skai knowing that he can now read minds. _"Don't you ever think about what you're doing? You're letting the death of Kourtney get in your head blinding you to what's happening adding the fact on what that sword is doing to you!"_

"You don't get it!" Skai said to her out loud. "You don't understand what I went through, not just from losing Kourtney but my whole life before I met you and your family. You guys took me in knowing I was alone and then you all betrayed me when I had an idea to help you guys use your power!"

" _Skai, you're not thinking straight. Please, stop this fight and release everyone you have taken captive and my family and I can help you."_ Sarah thought to him.

"Who said I'll be fighting?" Skai smirked. "I don't wanna leave my friend here out of the fun." He said and then stepped aside causing Sarah to let out a wolf-like gasp when she saw a huge horse-size wolf in metal form walking slowly passed Skai but Sarah was able to recognize the wolf immediately… as her brother.

"Let's see how interesting this fight gets between the big brother Alpha and his little Beta of a sister." Skai smirked, patting Evan's head and then stepped aside while Evan just stared at Sarah, menacingly.

" _Evan, it's me! Snap out of it Thomas!"_ Sarah said to him.

"That won't work. Nothing will." Skai said. Evan growled causing Sarah to back away slowly. She can't fight her brother even if he's not there. She couldn't. Sarah stopped when she looked behind her to see some of the metal vampires are blocking her way of escaping. She looked around to see that she is surrounded by the metal vampires, Evan and Skai who starts laughing gleefully, as Evan jumps in the air and dives towards Sarah.

* * *

Lucien's POV

I kept running as fast as my legs could go with one fine leg and one where it stings with every step I take. That energy blast those metal vampires shot really had a huge effect on me. It's as close to deadly as fire is to us just not the killing part. I looked down while running to see Luna in my arms as she is still unconscious. Poor Luna, she took the hit big time. I guess the energy blast is way stronger to humans than it is to us.

I looked behind me once I was out of the forest to see none of the metal vampires chasing after us. Sarah seems to have gotten their attention. I can't believe she and Evan are letting me go ahead with Luna while they stay back like Lucas did and now look what happened to Lucas. There's no doubt that Sarah and Evan will end up the same way.

I can't take it anymore. I'm about to lose my family and everyone I knew because of Skai and it's because of me. I'm all alone now. Everyone in my family has sacrificed themselves just to protect me and Luna, because of what I did. I can't run from Skai any longer. I have to stop him but first things first; Luna.

I was able to find a road and soon a city nearby. A few minutes later, I decided to stop at an abandon factory and went inside. I gently placed Luna so that she was leaning against the wall and checked outside to see any side of the metal vampires and thankfully none… for now.

"Luna." I said coming to her. "Luna, wake up." I said giving her a gentle shake. Thankfully Luna slowly woke up as she stirred. Her eyes were a bit unfocused when she looked at me.

"Lucien?" She said so weakly. Thank god.

"Shh, it's alright Luna. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay." I said bringing the bag Lucas gave us earlier and opened it pulling out the water bottle.

"Here," I said taking the cap off and placed the bottle to Luna's mouth. "Drink it." I said and Luna did so.

"What's going on?" Luna said panting.

"You got hit pretty badly but it's gonna be okay." I said. Man I wish Grandma Tiffany wasn't taken by Skai. Then she could help heal Luna with her gift. "Just stay here and rest."

"Where are you going?" Luna asked when I got up.

"I'm gonna fight Skai." I answered.

"No, Lucas, please don't do this." Luna pleaded as she was trying to move but I gently stopped her.

"Luna, I ask you kindly to stay out of this. Please." I said and kissed her forehead. "This is something I have to do."

"But Lucien –" Luna was cut off when the wall near us exploded sending me and Luna flying.

"Oof!" I grunted when I hit the ground. I got up coughing and looked around. "Luna!" I cried when I saw her on the ground. I rushed over to Luna and turned her over to see her unconscious again. That's not all; I smell something so good and followed its scent to see it coming from behind Luna's head where my hand is. I slowly removed my hand and gasped to see blood coming from Luna's head. I forgot how good human blood smells but it was years ago that I drank it when I was a baby. But that wasn't the case,

"No," I said putting my hand back behind Luna's head. "Luna no wake up! Wake up please!" I said giving her a shake. I can hear Luna's heart beating which means she's still alive but her condition is not good. "Come on Luna, please wake up!"

"Aw what's wrong? Is your girlfriend hurt? Is she unconscious? Or perhaps maybe she's dying." I turned when I heard him and saw Skai standing there watching me and Luna.

"Well maybe now you know what it's like Lucien, to see your one true love die in your hands. You'll see what it's like suffering for years losing her like I have. Lucky for you, you won't have to live the rest of your life wallowing of your soon to be lost, because I will end things for you, right now. And if Luna is alive, she can watch me kill you right in front of her eyes that she'll be begging me to kill her too. It's a win-win for me." Skai said as he soon started laughing as my body was shaking in rage. My growls weren't being held back. My fists tighten so hard that I might break my own hands.

"SKAAAIIIIIIIII!" Skai stopped laughing but didn't flinch at my yell as he was facing me seeing the anger in my eyes.

"You went too far this time!" I said placing Luna down and getting up to face him. "You made me hurt my family. You made me lose my friend. You attacked my family and took them away from me. You hurt my Luna. That is where I draw the line! You think this is the way to get to me? This fight should be between you and me only! No one else! You want me, come at me!"

"I've waited six years for this." Skai said pulling out his sword. I looked around me and saw a couple of titanium poles lying on the floor. I used my foot to pick one up to my hands and held it like a sword.

"This ends now!" I said. Skai and I stare at each other while the storm was rumbling outside until we broke into a run towards each other raising our weapons up until they collided, causing metal sound when we made contact.

It was a serious street fight between me and Skai as we swung at each other while avoiding one's attack by blocking or dodging the swings.

I jumped back when Skai swung his sword right at my mid section and avoiding another swing from above quickly head butting Skai before he could use my dad's reflexes causing Skai to stumble a bit since he's half-human against my mostly vampire strengths.

"I see you have improved yourself." Skai said and took another swing at me.

"I see you're fighting fair instead of using Edward or Alice's gifts." I said and gave another strike.

"Surprising as it seems, I believe in fair fights, but only for you." Skai said as we continue our fight. "You think you can stop me?"

"I have a reason that is far more superior to yours!" I said getting behind Skai for another swing where Skai blocked me without looking. "I do things for what is right while you are blinded by power and lost love!"

"You were the one that made me lose Kourtney!" Skai said shooting an energy beam at me and I jumped out of the way.

"I wasn't the one who shot the aura sphere at her so strong!" I said and Skai jumped in the air and I rolled out of the way before he delivered the big blow where his sword hit the ground straight down.

"No but you were the one who made me shoot it at her!" Skai said pulling his sword out and faced me. "I expected better of you. Come on, you have to do more than that."

"I was getting warmed up." I said spinning the pole in my hand and stopped it in a grab getting ready for what Skai has next.

"Is that so. Well then," Skai lifted his shirt up and grabbed something underneath it. "Why don't we make things interesting," He said and I saw him threw a handful of medallions in a total of eighteen in the air. The medallions then spun until figures popped out its form and landed on the ground and I gasped seeing that I wasn't just facing Skai's army of his vampires under his control, I am facing my entire family.

"No." I said seeing Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Lucas, Krystal, Jacob, Nessie, Tiffany, Jalen, mom and dad including Evan and Sarah in metal form.

"Now, let the fun really begin!" Skai said looking pleased. "Go!"

 **(A/N: Play Courtyard Apocalypse from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 soundtrack.)**

He commanded my family and soon he stands back and watches as they came at me.

I'm about to regret this. I thought as the fight between me and my family began.

First Emmett came at me first but I got down on my back curled up and threw him off of me with my foot and got back up just when Carlisle attacked me but I got down and swept him from below with my pole.

I then lifted myself in the air holding on to the pole as I swung myself around in a spin pushing away Rosalie, Bella and Nessie. Alice saw that coming and avoided my kicks but I got on top of the pole grabbed it and lifted it up causing the end from below to hit Alice when I quickly thought of it before she saw it coming.

I was soon on my feet with the pole in my hands when Esme and Grandma Tiffany grabbed each ends of the pole and pushed me towards the wall trapping me with the pole from escaping.

"I'm sorry." I said to them lifted my feet up and did a split kick at them pushing them away setting me free.

I jumped in the air when Jacob, in his wolf, attacked me and I jumped on his head. Soon I jumped on Sarah's and then Evan's head, both in their wolf forms as I flew up and stuck my pole in a pillar swinging myself around until I landed on the next floor of the factory with the pole with me.

I started running when Edward, Jasper, Lucas, Krystal and grandpa Jalen started following me. I soon turned around and spun the pole in front of me as a shield when they shot multiple energy beams at me and then swung my pole like a bat when Lucas shot an aura sphere and I sent it back at them before I turned and run until I saw in my path were my parents. Aw man.

"Sorry mom!" I said when I slid and swept her right off her feet. "Sorry dad!" I said when dad tried to jump on me but I stopped him with the end of the pole at his stomach and pushed him away and I got up and jumped down to the first floor coming at Skai reigniting our fight.

Skai and continue our fight until he shot an energy beam at me so close that it sent me flying while adding a stinging effect to my front.

"Gah!" I grunted clutching on to my front and I looked up to see Skai bringing back my family to him returning them in metal forms. Skai then came at me and soon the fight has gotten intense between me and him.

I was now on the defense since he keeps attacking me so fast that I had to rely on my reflexes to help me while I was backing away from him until he knocked the pole out of my hands away from me. Shit!

Soon I was getting away from Skai as I was climbing up the pillar with Skai following me until we broke through the roof and we started a hand to hand combat in the air.

Next thing that happened was that I was sent straight down back to the factory and then I felt something wrapped around me so fast and just when I hit the ground, I was pulled back up straight to Skai who is holding the chains to his sword that is wrapped around me and kicked me hard causing me to spin until I hit a pillar.

"All I ever did, I wanted to make a difference to our world, for us!" Skai said bringing me back to him and threw me in a different direction until I hit wall. "I wanted to show you and your family how I much I wanted to be a part of their lives!"

"Tell me how you love me now Lucien!" Skai said bringing me back to him and with all his might threw me hard with his chains so fast that I didn't have time to regain myself. "TELL ME!"

I cried when I hit another pillar and fell to the ground. I couldn't move, not even a finger. It was like I lost everything inside me to fight back, like I have no energy left.

 **(A/N: End song.)**

I was then pulled up until I was on my knees and was able to see myself still chained around me as I saw Skai walking over to me, one hand holding the chain and the other one holding the sword.

"We… We would've… taken you into our family… no matter what." I said to him weakly. "You didn't have to… prove anything. I have… I have always loved you. You were like… a brother to me. And I was blinded by our friendship… to see the truth of who you are and what you are… to me."

"Ever since Kourtney died, I blamed myself… for what I've caused. It has haunted me since that day… and every day since… even now." I continued as Skai stared at me still holding the sword and chain. "Because not only did I hurt my family… not only did I lose Kourtney… but I lost… I lost my best friend. And I'm s-… I'm sorry." I said giving him a sad look.

Skai stared at me for a moment until somehow I saw his expression soften a tiny bit. I thought it meant something. But I was wrong when the chains tighten around me.

"I don't want you to apologize," Skai said angrily. "I want you to die!" He said and raised his sword up as my eyes widened. This is it; it's the end of my life, my family's, Luna's, our friends… and the whole world.

Just then, something stopped Skai from moving. Skai and I looked at his hand and I was shocked at who grabbed his arm.

"Luna!" I cried as Luna was panting. I'm glad she's awake but she shouldn't get involved in this. She's no match for Skai.

"Let go you bitch!" Skai said trying to shake her off. I'm surprised Luna held on to him still.

"Leave… him… alone!" Luna said as she was able to reach out and touched the handle of the sword that Skai's holding. That's when something happened.

The sword started shaking in Skai's hand slowly until it went on vibrating like mad. Next thing that happened is that the sword was glowing in a bright light as it raised both Skai and Luna in the air while the chains released me.

"What are you doing?!" Skai asked as they stopped in midair.

What's going on? What's happening? What is up with that sword because Skai sure doesn't seem to know? I need to get in there and get Luna away but I couldn't move still since I lost my energy to do so.

"Luna, you gotta let go!" I yelled but Luna didn't let go. Actually, she looked like she's trying but she couldn't. Why? Then the strangest thing just happened; when the light that was showing on the sword reached its limit, it exploded but not the bomb kind of explosion. It was more… soft and magical kind where it finally made Luna and Skai let go causing them to fall to the ground as all the medallions Skai has were in the air and started glowing until,

Poof!

They turned into orbs and were scrambling everywhere out of the factory while eighteen of them spun until their bodies were formed showing my family who all fell to the ground.

"Oof!" Lucas cried as Krystal fell on top of him.

"Whoa!" Edward said as Bella screamed falling on him.

"Sorry." She said to him as Nessie fell next to them giving a scream soon joined by Jacob in his human form wearing only shorts.

"Okay, OW!" Jacob said just as Emmett appeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" He said looking around and Jasper appeared underneath him holding Emmett up as Rosalie and Alice appeared shaking their heads like they were shaking off the feeling.

"Oh!" Esme gasped when she appeared and Carlisle appeared next to her. Soon Evan and Sarah appeared in their human forms (Evan in just shorts and Sarah in shorts and a tank top) and were soon joined by my grandparents and my mom and dad.

"Hey we're free!" Evan said looking around.

"We're back to normal!" Sarah said looking at herself and everyone else.

"No it didn't work! I'm still grey!" Grandpa Jalen said panicking.

"Jalen, those are your clothes." Grandma Tiffany said causing him to look at himself again.

"Oh, right." Grandpa Jalen said chuckling.

"Lucien!" Mom cried when she saw me and she and dad ran over to me.

"Son, are you alright?!" Dad said as he and mom hugged me with mom giving me kisses everywhere on my head and face.

" _I'm fine but sore with barely any energy in me."_ I said when they touched me.

"Mom, help Lucien." Mom said to Grandma Tiffany and she came over. She looked at where I was hurt which is my mid section I was still holding where I got hit from those blasts and closed her eyes after she gently moved my hand out of the way. That's when I feel my injuries starting to heal from her gift.

"It looked like Marcus's theory was right." Edward said as everyone got up. Huh?

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked. But before anyone could answer,

"Uh Lucien," I looked over to see Evan talking as he turned to me. "Is he… you know…?" He said getting close pointing at Skai who is lying on the floor face down.

"I'm still alive…" Skai growled as he lifted his head up causing Evan to give out a scream as Skai was able to grab Evan's foot. Oh shit! I thought as Evan fell down and kicked Skai in the face to let go as Emmett and Jasper came in and grabbed Skai by the arms.

"Hey," Skai said when he had a look of concentration but nothing happened. "What's going on? Why can't I transform into a wolf? I just touched him."

"Sorry to disappoint you Skai," Lucas said coming over to him. "But you lost your gift to do so, just as you lost all the power from that sword."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What I was about to tell you guys until we got chased down." Lucas answered.

"You see, back when they stopped Vitaly when he had the sword, it turns out that the elemental vampires were actually half-vampire and half-human." Carlisle explained. Whoa seriously?

"The Ability Reaper feeds on the gifts from the gifted vampires controlled by the vampire itself, but if a human or half-human were to made contact with the sword, then the sword can have a drawback." Edward explained. "There were five elemental vampires who are all half-human, so with it and their half-human traits canceling each other out and they were able to stop the sword. Luna was able to let the sword react due to Skai's half-human trait with her all human trait and it's because of her that sword is finally destroyed and has released us all and returned the dead ones back to where they belong." That's when I realized something.

"Luna!" I said and I was able to get up rushing over to Luna who is on the ground. "Luna!" I said as I pulled Luna close to me and see that she is unconscious again.

"Luna, can you hear me moonlight?" I asked getting her to face me. "It's me Lucien." I said. "Please wake up." I stared at her close eyes as I listened closely to her heart until Luna's head tilted lifelessly.

That's when Skai started to laugh and I turned to see him looking pleased.

"What are you laughing about you leech?" Jacob snapped at Skai as everyone turned to Skai while he is still being held by Emmett and Jasper.

"I may not have been able to kill Lucien as I planned it, but at least I got what I wanted and now the girl is dead!" Skai said and then turned to me with a smirk. "You will now spend the rest of your life wallowing over your love's death until you wish to die! Don't you get it? I won this game! I won! I w –" Skai was cut off when Emmett wrapped one of his arms around Skai's neck in a choke hold to shut him up.

"No, NO!" I pulled Luna and took her hand. _"Luna, I know you're there. Please wake up! Please! You can't die! Please!_ " I tried to talk to her but no response causing me to break down and cry as the tears came out seeing that I have lost my Luna. It's over. I now officially lost it all.

"Wait Lucien," Carlisle said and I turned to him as he went to Luna and placed his ear to her chest. "I can hear her heart give out a beat." And everyone stopped and listened closely.

"I can hear it as well." Sarah said and sure enough I can hear her heartbeat, not much but she's alive.

"We can still save her before it's too late," Carlisle said lifting his head up facing me. "We have to change her."

"No!" Skai said after he got Emmett to let go of his neck and tries to break free. "I will not let you Lucien! You must suffer! Kourtney will be ave-" He was cut off when Emmett let go of Skai's arm letting Edward take his place as Emmett stuffed a piece of clothing in Skai's mouth.

"Put a sock in it Skai!" Emmett said to him and turned us grinning. "You see what I did there? I actually put a sock in it. Literally." He said causing us to groan.

"Lucien, change her before it's too late." Evan said to me as permission as Alpha to allow me to do so. I nodded my head and set Luna down gently as Carlisle backed away from us.

"Luna, everything's gonna be okay." I said to Luna to her in her ear. "Remember, I'm here for you." I kissed her cheek and moved my head to her neck. I took a second until I sank my teeth into her neck causing Luna to let out a scream.

Everything's gonna be okay. I can do this. She'll make it out all right. I thought to myself over and over again as my venom went through her bloodlines. I did not have time seeing how good human blood taste as I was too focus on saving Luna. That's when,

"That's enough Lucien!" Carlisle said and soon I yanked my teeth out of Luna's neck panting and looked at Luna. "She's good, just in time. She'll wake up in three days." He said.

"Luna." I said kissing her forehead feeling grateful that Luna will live.

"Now all that's left is him." Lucas said and everyone turned to Skai and Skai's face actually showed himself looking scared for the first time. He turned to me just as Emmett grabbed Skai's head with Edward and Jasper holding Skai down as I gave Skai a sad look that says 'I'm sorry' before Emmett ripped off Skai's head and Edward and Jasper ripped Skai's arms from his body.

"Start the fire!" Alice said and grandpa Jalen found some broken planks of wood putting them in a pile and Lucas held two aura spheres together sending out sparks at the pile until the fire is lit. Soon when it was big enough, Edward, Emmett and Jasper threw Skai's body parts in the fire and I watched the guy I once counted as my best friend turned to ashes.

"All right, let's get out of here." Grandpa Jalen said and dad got me in his arms since I'm still feeling a bit weak and Emmett got Luna in his arms and soon all of us left the building heading home.

* * *

 **I guess you guys aren't surprised that Luna will be turned into a vampire huh. Please review and go vote on my poll. Also when I'm done with this story, I'm going back to all my stories of the series to fix my errors, again. I really don't wanna confuse you guys before I post my official guide. During that, I might make some modifications. Nothing major, just a few tweaks to make it better like adding some elaborations and descriptions to improve my writing skills. Note, I start class again and this is my final quarter before I graduate so expect a slow delay but not too long.**


	29. Gone Through So Much

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucien fights off Skai and is nearly defeated by him until Luna steps in and grabs the sword causing Skai to lose his powers along with destroying the sword and releasing everyone from its control and back to where they should be for those that are dead. Luna gets turned into a vampire when she almost dies and Skai is destroyed. Now what?**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Gone Through So Much**

Lucien's POV

"Mom, you've been kissing nonstop since we got on the plane." I said as she continues assaulting me with kisses all over my head but I didn't fight her off.

We are now on a plane heading back to Minnesota. After destroying Skai and changing Luna into a vampire, we arrived at the airport and booked a flight and now we're heading home. So much has happened, so much I went through. Right now I am sitting between my parents still feeling exhausted from the fight.

"Don't you have any idea how much I went through worrying about you?!" Mom said looking at me.

"Me? I was the one worrying. You guys were the ones that got taken. I had to fight you all." I said looking down.

"It's alright," Dad said patting my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "You did what you had to do. Just understand that it's our job to be worrying about you, not the other way around." He said and I nodded my head.

"I love you guys." I said earning another kiss from both of them.

"We love you too." Mom said giving me a warming smile. Dad did the same when I turned to him and then I looked over to see Carlisle sitting with Esme and resting her head on Esme's lap was Luna. I can hear Evan and Jacob snoring in a few rows behind us and maybe Sarah as well as they and Nessie were asleep. Everyone was awake due to the lack of sleep but was silent throughout the flight. Even Emmett didn't say a word which is good for us. We all have gone through so much.

"Do you guys think it was right to change Luna?" I asked as I watch Esme stroke Luna's hair.

"Of course." Mom answered.

"Even though it cost everything she has?" I asked turning to them. Because of what happened, Luna will now be immortal. It's not that I'm worried that she might lose herself at the smell of human blood (my vampire scent covers most of my human scent so there's no worry and I'm sure she'll be good when she follows our diet) but she has so much to live for. I mean sure I didn't wanna lose her back there but still,

"She didn't lose everything." Dad said. "She still has her family who now knows what we are thanks to our new improved law so we don't have to fake her death or anything. She can choose to go to college and she has you. I know that's the one thing she wants and that's to be with you, forever."

"You really think so?" I asked hopefully.

"I know so since I went through something similar when I almost died, and the one thing that matters to me in my new life is your mother, and you." He smiled to me.

"Yeah and I can see where our son has gotten his recklessness from, Bryce." Mom said causing dad to chuckle as she rolled her eyes. That's when I yawned.

"Sleep Lucien, you need your rest." Dad said. "You went through a lot this week."

Mom pulled me so that my head was resting on her shoulder. "Sleep well Louie." She said giving me one last kiss. I didn't argue mom for calling me that as I was too tired and closed my eyes drifting into sleep.

* * *

Luna's POV

Everything hurts. It hurts a lot. So much pain. That blast when the metal vampires shoot energy beams at us hit me from behind. It was like a quick burning sensation that stung badly. So bad that it was enough to cause everything around me to black out.

That's when I woke up but couldn't see clearly to see Lucien looking at me. I could barely move and that's when Lucien told me to stay put while he fights Skai. I try to stop him from a possible chance of him dying until an explosion came from behind us and I was sent flying until my head hit a pillar and everything went black again.

I slowly opened my eyes to feel my head hurting so much and I was able to see outlines of figures moving. Someone was tied up in chains and I recognized his hair as Lucien and he was facing someone else who I recognized as Skai who walked over to him with his sword and chains in both hands.

No. I can't lose Lucien. He doesn't deserve any of this. Skai shouldn't have taken away the things that mean the world to Lucien and I'm not just talking about me. Yes there's me but there's his family who love him just as much as I do. I will not let Skai hurt Lucien anymore.

Somehow I was able to have the strength to crawl all the way to where Skai and Lucien are. With each crawl, I hear Lucien telling Skai what he went through since Kourtney died, how sorry he is for what he did losing his best friend. Skai was so focused on Lucien that he didn't noticed me standing up, a bit wobbly, and I grabbed his hand when he raised his sword up ready to kill Lucien. When I went further and grabbed the handle of the sword, it started shaking and soon it was glowing as Skai and I were lifted in the air like worms stuck to a hook. Skai was confused and possibly scared at what's going on. Lucien told me to let go. Trust me, I tried but for some reason I couldn't like I was glued to the handle. Next thing that happened was that the sword was glowing brighter until it softly exploded causing me and Skai to finally let go.

As I was falling, I felt a strange sensation in me. It was spreading my center until my whole body. Whatever it was, it was too much for me to handle causing me to black out, again.

" _Luna."_

Huh? That voice. It spoke.

" _Luna."_

There it goes again and what's more, I recognized that voice; I haven't heard him in over a year.

" _Luna. Don't stop now. You came this far in your life. You've finally become the daughter I know and love who has finally smile. You can't let this end so soon, not with what's happening now."_

Dad. I can't believe I'm hearing his voice.

" _Luna, hang in there."_ Dad said. Then another voice spoke.

" _Luna, everything's gonna be okay."_

Lucien.

" _Remember, I'm here for you."_ That's when I felt something warm against where I felt my cheek and I know for sure that Lucien kissed me. Suddenly, something pierces into my neck causing me to scream.

Everything was burning inside me. First from my neck and then started spreading all over my body like wildfire. It felt like forever until whatever it was pulled out of my neck but this fire is still burning inside me and that's when everything was cut off.

* * *

Nothing. Nothing was happening around me. I can't see or move. Maybe I can but I couldn't tell since I couldn't feel anything. Except for this warm feeling where my hand is. I'm sure it's my hand I'm feeling. It was then I was able to see something when I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I woke up is that I'm facing the ceiling; I must be lying down. I moved my eyes around until I turned my head to the right to see him where I realized the warm feeling on my hand.

"Lucien."

"Luna." He smiled. I did the same as I slowly got up.

"What happened?" I asked looking around to be in a room for hospitals but more like at home.

"We're all back at home now." Lucien answered.

"Wait, you mean that everyone…?"

"Yeah it's a lot to explain but basically you were able to cause the sword to react making it release all the vampires that were taken and back to where they belong and the sword itself was destroyed." Lucien explained.

Wow, I had no idea I was able to do such a thing. All I did was wanting to stop Skai from hurting Lucien.

"And Skai?"

Lucien sighed when he said, "We destroyed him. That was his punishment for hurting loves ones and letting power go over his head."

"I'm sorry." I said feeling bad that Lucien officially lost his best friend or ex-friend I guess you would now call him.

"That's all right," He said still holding my hand. "He had it coming so I expected that." He was silent until he said, "There's one more thing that happened." Lucien got me up and walked me over to a mirror and I gasped at my reflection.

I see myself wearing a light blue short wild heart dress. My hair has been straightened out and I appeared to have makeup on me. But that's not what really had my attention. My skin is very pale, my eyes were no longer violet and instead red and I look… beautiful.

"Am I…"

"Yeah," Lucien said walking over and standing behind me to see me watch my reflection. "You're now a vampire. How that happened is that one you hit your head hard that would've killed you and when you reversed the effect of the sword, the explosion was too much for your body to handle. I thought you died but thankfully your heart beat and so Evan gave me permission to change you."

Wow, so I'm a vampire? This is so unreal.

"Are you mad?" I turned to Lucien when he spoke and he looked nervous.

"No, why would I be mad?" I asked.

"I changed you… which mean that you won't get to move on since you will be stuck this way." Lucien said and I shook my head.

"Lucien, I'm not mad," I said. "I know my life won't exactly be the same now but all that matters now is you. All I want in my life is you and you only. My life before and my life now wouldn't be the same if you hadn't come into my life."

"You have no idea how much you've turn my world around." Lucien smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "If I hadn't met you, I would still be all depressed over what I did long ago with Skai and Kourtney. I love you."

"I love you." I said standing up a little higher to kiss him. I can actually smell something that's mostly sweet yet I smell something not as sweet but it was mostly sweet coming from Lucien. Before I could do anything, Lucien stopped me by placing his fingers on my lips.

"Sorry," He chuckled. "But even though my vampire scent covers up almost my human scent, you need to get that thirst of yours under control." That's when I felt something burning in my throat.

"Come on, I'm taking you out. This time for your first hunt." Lucien said taking my hand and soon led me out the window flying to the ground and straight into the woods.

I don't wanna go into details but let's just say I need help on hunting. It took me like ten times until I was able catch a deer and feed from its blood. The taste? I wouldn't say it taste bad more like… unappealing but its making me feel stronger and helps me in control of myself.

"How do you feel?" Lucien asked after I was done and we were walking back to the Cullen house together.

"This is a lot to get used to more than hearing about it." I said causing Lucien to chuckle when we arrived at the house outside.

"Hold on, before we go in, I just need to let you know something." Lucien said stopping me. "You're right now a newborn vampire which means not only you will be temporary stronger than a normal vampire especially Evan and Emmett, but you might have the hardest control. We told Maureen and Korrina and Damien and Calvin what happened and they understood the situation that since they are humans, their scents will give out to you making it difficult for you control even with the animal blood you have drank. We just don't want you to hurt them until you're ready especially that since Damien and Korrina are Evan and Sarah's imprints."

I can't help but feel nervous. I don't wanna lose control of myself since my family and friends might smell good for me to control myself but I can't just avoid them for like weeks or maybe months until I was ready. I have to do this.

"If I don't control myself, get me out of here as fast as you can." I said and Lucien nodded giving me a kiss before he took my hand and led me inside where we saw everyone in the living room; all of the Cullen family, mom and Korrina and Damien and Calvin all turned when they saw us.

"Um, hey guys." I said nervously.

"Luna!" Korrina cried happily and ran towards me before mom and Evan could stop her giving me a big hug.

I froze where I was unsure what to do. I looked at Lucien who still has my hand in his.

" _I believe in you."_ He said and I slowly let go of his hand and wrapped my arms carefully around Korrina. I can smell her blood which is weird. It was like calling to me, tempting to be more elaborate. But I knew better than to listen to that voice because this is my sister we're talking about. That goes the same with mom, Damien, Calvin and everyone I know as humans. I will not use them for my own survival.

"Hey Korrina." I said.

"You're look very pretty!" Korrina said looking at me, smiling.

"Come on, I'm not as pretty as you." I chuckled.

"But you're prettier, like a real princess!" Korrina said.

"Why thank you." I smiled and let go of her and looked up to see Evan looking relieved giving me a smile as mom walked over to me.

"I just started getting the hang of this whole supernatural and now I'm seeing my daughter as a vampire?" She teased.

"You're okay with this?" I asked.

"Hey, what matters is that you're alright. And if you're okay with what you want, then I'm happy." Mom smiled as I did too when I gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Mom said as I heard her crying softly.

"I'm glad you and Korrina are okay." I said. Mom let go and kissed my cheek before letting Damien and Calvin come over.

"Wow," Damien said looking at me head to toe to head. "Just… wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled and hugged Damien.

"Now everyone at school will not stop talking about you. First you as the new student, you and Lucien and now you and your new look? You're on a roll girl." Damien teased when we let go and Calvin gave me a hug.

"These things will not stop surprising me, will it?" He said.

"No I don't think they will." I chuckled. "Thanks for taking care of my mom while we were gone."

"Hey, I love you just as I love your mother. I should be thanking you and Korrina for allowing me and Damien to be a part of you girls' and your mother's lives. And I'm happy to see you are okay." Calvin said and kissed my head.

"Welcome to our family." Esme smiled as she went over to hug me.

"You look amazing Luna!" Nessie said hugging me as well and soon I was passed around to everyone hugging me which makes me happy.

"So what now?" I asked after all the hugging was done.

"Well," Lucien said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Skai is gone, the sword is destroyed, all the vampires and everyone that were taking from it are free, with the dead ones back to being dead, and you're now a vampire and is capable of controlling herself around humans, I'm not exactly sure what's next."

"I know what to do!" Alice said and we all turned to see her jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh no!" Evan complained as Edward groaned. What?

"Apparently with new members in our family, we celebrate, and that gives Alice an excuse to throw a party." Sarah said.

"Oh." I said. "We don't have to make it big." I said to Alice.

"Oh yes we do! Be right back!" Alice said and then left the room in high speed.

"There's no end to that pixie is there?" Tiffany said.

"No." The rest of the Cullens said and most of them left the room to get the party started while some chat with my mom and Calvin. Evan and Sarah were mostly the ones talking to Korrina and Damien respectively.

" _How are you feeling Luna?"_ Lucien asked me mentally. I turned around wrapping my arms around him burying my face in his chest.

" _I'm so happy."_ I said.

" _Me too,"_ Lucien said. _"I never would've thought…"_ He sighed and I looked up to him smiling.

"I know. Believe me I do." I said as Lucien smiled my favorite smile and he leaned down to kiss my lips.

* * *

 **I am not done yet you guys! Please review and go to my poll.**


	30. Epilogue - Long Live Life

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Luna is now a vampire capable of controlling herself. With Skai out of the picture and the metal vampires are done for, so what now?**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Long Live Life**

Luna's POV

 _ **Three years later in June**_

"Evan Thomas Black, Minnesota State Community and Technical College. Automobile mechanics." Mr. Nichols announced on the mic and everyone in the gymnasium cheered and applauded as Evan went up on stage in his cap and gown accepting his diploma from the principal.

Yes everyone, it's my senior year of high school and I'm graduating today. We are all gathered here at the gym where the commencement ceremony is being held filled with students that are graduating, teachers and friends and family to watch us receive their diplomas after finishing their education getting ready for the future.

Evan received his diploma and turned to face the audience and I can hear the Cullens cheering for him including Korrina. I turned to see Nessie in tears as Jacob smiled proudly at their son as Evan waved and then walked down the stage.

"Sarah Rose Black, University of Washington. Education and Fitness." Now it was Jacob's turn to shed tears when Sarah walked up on stage and received her diploma.

So yes, we've all have been thinking about what to do after we graduate. Of course if you're the Cullens, you don't have to worry about it since you went through college before. Now if you're like Evan, Sarah and Lucien, I guess it's a big deal.

Sarah has decided to take a break from her duties as a shape shifter and go to Washington to study to become a yoga instructor to help out people release all the stress and anger and to calm their mind. I think she'll be great since according to Evan, Sarah has gotten good control of her 'temper' and didn't let that control her phasing.

As for Evan, he wants to study more about cars like Jacob and chose a school that's only a few miles away from his home. The reason for that apart from his duty as Alpha of his pack is because he couldn't stand the idea of being away from Korrina and I'm sure my sister would feel the same. Right now Evan and Korrina are best friends since she's now in her preteens. That's all Evan is to her and he's fine with that. We all know for sure when the time comes, Korrina will start to develop feelings for Evan in the future.

"Patrick Sheldon Devine, University of Oregon; football scholarship. Sociology." More cheers came joined by me as Patrick went up and received his diploma before exiting the stage.

"Damien Otto Grant, University of Washington. Biology." Sarah was back in her seat cheering loudly as Damien went up and received his diploma.

Damien has decided on studying to become a doctor like his father and he chose the same school Sarah is going making them both happy.

As Damien went up on stage, girls were going crazy as Damien showed himself all pale and extremely beautiful where the Cullens and I could see his gold eyes. You guess right, Damien is now a vampire. How did that happen you ask?

Well about a year since the Skai incident has passed, Damien was working late one night at Reebok doing an extra shift to earn extra money for a gift for Sarah to celebrate their anniversary the upcoming day when he got involved in a car chase by Owen Decker (the guy you probably remember as the one who is madly in love with Sarah who was responsible for making Damien break Sarah's heart by making a rumor that she was using Damien when she imprinted on him) and his friends. That's when Owen got Damien by t-boning him with his car causing Damien's to flip on top. Damien was struggling to free himself since his seatbelt is on and the impact he received nearly knocked him out and Owen came ready to kill Damien with a gun until we came in and stopped Owen and got him and his friends arrested.

However Damien was hurt badly from the crash and was about to die even though we tried CPR. Sarah was about to lose it since she might lose Damien until Evan stepped in and changed Damien and that leads to what Damien is now.

I bet you think it's weird that Sarah, being human, vampire and werewolf is dating a full vampire like Damien but that's just how imprinting goes. Damien doesn't seem to mind because he loves Sarah, which was why Damien proposed to Sarah a month before today. Of course Evan and Jacob weren't okay with it. You know how it is to them for Sarah. That's why for those two's sake, Sarah says that she and Damien will wait until they both finish college. Or until both Jacob and Evan allow it sooner when they come around. I'm sure they will. Anyway,

"Brittany Julia McKay, University of Albuquerque. Dramatic arts." Another round of cheers came as Brittany went on stage to receive her diploma smiling proudly with a tiny bit of a smug. The names continue being called until we came to the Rs.

"Leonard Jackson Risk, Arizona State University. Physics." Leonard got up on stage and received his diploma. Soon we arrived at the Ss.

"Luna Rainbow Snow-Grant, University of Washington. English and Education." I received big applause when I went up on stage and receive my diploma. I guess there are two things that have also happened in the last three years apart from vampire-Damien.

First, Damien and I are now brother and sister. Calvin proposed to my mom over the summer since my transformation and got married a month later thus making all of us and Korrina a big happy family. I'm glad mom has someone in her life that makes her happy just like dad did when they were together.

Another thing, yes I decided to also go to Washington and I will be studying to be a high school English teacher. That's where Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina, Jalen and Bryce all went to and it'll be nice to see the Cullens' 'home' since we'll be staying at their old house. Sarah and Lucien could introduce me and Damien to some family and friends there. Oh yeah,

"Lucien Bryson Summers, University of Washington. Mathematics and Education." I joined everyone as we cheered for Lucien who went up on stage to receive his diploma. As I wait for him before we head back to our seats, I saw Bryce looking proud as Lucina was in tears seeing their son graduating and having a plan for his future which is studying to be a high school teacher like me only in math.

After Lucien got his diploma, he caught up to me on the side of the stage, smiling as he took my hand.

"Almost there." He said as I smiled and we walked back to our seats to see the rest of our friends go up.

"Piper Alexa Trakel, Stanford University. Microbiology." Piper went up as we cheered for her soon we were at the Vs.

"Kiani Farrah Violet, University of California, Los Angeles. Neurobiology." After Kiani received her diploma, there were only a couple of Ws, Xs and one Y and soon the last student got his diploma and exited the stage.

This is it. I thought as Mr. Nichols went to the mic facing us graduates giving us the signal to stand up.

"Please move your tassels from right to left." He said and we did so. "I present to you guys the class of 2044 Lakeville South High School graduates!"

That was our signal as the audience watched us cheer while throwing our caps in the air showing that we are done.

After the end of the commencement ceremony, we started meeting outside saying goodbye to one another since we won't see each other for a long time. I said goodbye to Kiani, Piper and Leonard who tearfully all got me in a group hug. I will miss these guys. They were actually my first group of friends who actually had my back since I came here. After that, I smiled when I saw Patrick and gave him a hug as he did the same for me.

I know it sounds hard to believe but Patrick and I have actually become friends. It is crazy after how he treated me back then was only for my attention. I'm just glad we talked things out since the Cullens and I got back and school started again.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **May 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2041**_

 _ **The first week back to school**_

" _When will people stop talking about me?" I asked._

 _It's the first day back to school after word got around that the 'grey people' to the humans are no longer an issue and it's safe now. The Cullens and I just got inside school and everyone turned seeing me in a completely new look to them. Add the talking and I'm like the Hollywood starlet._

" _Probably never." Lucien said. That's just great. I thought as we were walking together in the hallways until we stopped at where I wanted to be._

" _Are you sure about this?" Lucien asked as we watch Patrick going through his locker._

" _Yes," I said. "I'm positive."_

" _I trust you." Lucien said kissing my cheek and then walked away to his class and I walked over to Patrick._

" _Hey Patrick." I said and Patrick turned his head and saw me in surprise._

" _Oh Luna!" He said and looked at me up and down. "W-Wow, you look – you look great."_

" _Thanks." I smiled. "Um, can we talk?" I asked nervously._

" _Uh yeah, of course." Patrick said and closed his locker. "What's up?"_

" _Well… it's about well… about what you told me… you know," I started._

" _Yeah?" Patrick said and I can tell he had a hopeful tone in his voice, just a tiny bit. I took a deep breath and said what I wanted to say._

" _When you told me that you were only… doing all of this to get my attention, I_ was _happy because I've had feelings for you ever since elementary school," I said and I saw Patrick gave a small smile. "But, it was hard for me then to express my feelings after what you put me through. You really hurt me so much. I didn't think after what you… you said, that I wouldn't find someone who would love me, let alone be my friend." That's when Patrick sighed._

" _I know, I know, I'm really am sorry for what I did to you Luna." Patrick apologized closing his eyes and licked his lips. "I should've listened to my parents and not have done any of those things to you. You didn't deserve any of that." He opened his eyes looking at me. "I would blame the whole… 'I was young and didn't have a damn clue about telling a girl how I feel' thing, but… no it was really just me being a complete ass. And I'm sorry."_

" _You're forgiven." I said._

" _So… I take that as you chose to stay loyal to… Lucien?" Patrick asked in an 'I've should've known' tone._

" _Patrick,_ I'm _sorry you came all this way and seeing how it has turned out, but my heart belongs to Lucien, and will always be with him. If it wasn't for Lucien, I wouldn't be the person I am. This whole time when I thought I had feelings for you, it was Lucien that I have strong feelings for. It's always Lucien. He and I… complete each other for what we went through. Not that you ever_ really _intended to hurt me." I said causing Patrick to sigh._

" _I knew it was a long shot," He said looking down. "Coming all this way and making you choose me over Lucien and everything. I'm such an idiot for screwing things up."_

" _I'm sorry." I said feeling bad how this might turn out. "I didn't want things to be like this." Patrick looked up facing me again and sighed._

" _Luna, the last thing I ever want to do is hurting you for real and to make you unhappy for my own satisfaction." Patrick said. "And I can see that Lucien has made you very happy. If you're happy with him, then I don't see why I shouldn't be."_

" _Thank you Patrick." I said. "That's sweet of you."_

" _I mean it." Patrick said. "I just wish you would still let me show you what I could give you to be yours."_

" _We could be friends." I suggested. "It'll be much better that way."_

 _Patrick thought for a minute until he smiled. A real friendly smile. "I'd rather have us as friends than not at all." He said causing me to smile._

" _Friends?"_

" _Friends it is." Patrick said holding out his hand. I looked at it and instead went over and gave Patrick a hug. Patrick was surprised but he hugged me back. I'm glad Patrick and I have cleared things up. There's no more drama between us. I know it must be hard for Patrick but he was never really the bad guy in my life. There are no bad guys who only wanted to be your friend unless you're Skai._

" _I guess I'll see you around Luna." Patrick said when the warning bell rang._

" _Yeah. Bye." I said and Patrick waved before turning around and walking to his class, with a smile on his face._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Ever since then Patrick and I are still friends. His hatred to Lucien went away. I wouldn't say Lucien and Patrick are friends; they are friendly but I guess that's it but there is no feud between them. They're not the only ones there. Brittany and I actually called it truce. Yeah, surprising. I know. Patrick started asking Brittany out sophomore year and the two have been together since. Brittany was happy about it and so was Patrick and I'm happy for him.

After going through all the goodbyes and taking pictures, I met up with my family and the Cullens who are all waiting for me.

"Ready to celebrate?" Lucien asked taking my hand.

"Let's go." I smiled.

"It's time to celebrate!" Alice said and soon all us got into the cars heading to the Cullen's house where our graduation party is being held.

* * *

Lucien's POV

 _June 18_ _th_ _2044_

"Come on Lou, time for hunting, right now." Evan said.

"Uh Evan," I said. "I was uh…"

"You can do that later." Evan said.

It's been a week since I graduated high school and right now it's a Saturday night. This was actually supposed to be the night for something special I have planned but apparently my cousin has other ideas.

"Can't you guys just go without me?" I asked.

"Nope." Evan smiled. "It's a guy's night since the girls are spending together so let's leave them like that and go out ourselves."

"Fine." I sighed. I guess I can do it later. That caused Evan to grin when he heard that.

"He's in!" He said to the other guys.

"Then let's go!" Emmett called. "Hurry before all the good bears are taken!"

"It's not like there are other vegetarian vampires who are out hunting here." Grandpa Jalen said.

"Don't you think we would've known that?" Jacob teased.

"Come on!" Evan said dragging me out of my room and we met up outside with dad, grandpa, Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Lucas and Damien. Carlisle is out with Esme celebrating their anniversary.

"All right," Emmett said. "The one that has caught the least animals hunted in one hour has to wear a female superhero costume in public for a day." **(A/N: You guys wanna take a wild guess who loses? Hahaha)**

Oh dear god, please not me. I thought as all of us ran into the woods. I'm in for a long night.

Luna's POV

"Evan and the others just got Lucien out of the house and are now off hunting." Sarah said after reading her text message. I am sitting in Alice's room with her, Sarah, Lucina, Nessie, Bella, Rosalie, Tiffany and Krystal.

"Alright Luna, are you ready to make Lucien's heart pound like you've never heard before?" Alice asked excitedly as she dug through her closet.

"Yeah, I just hope this all works out tonight." I said nervously sitting on the bed with Lucina and Tiffany by my side.

"Of course it will. Lucien loves you." Rosalie said. Of course he does. I can't believe we've been together for over three years now.

"I know but what if he's not ready?" I asked feeling like my dead heart is swelling with sadness.

"We're sure he is. We believe so." Nessie said.

"This is your big moment with Lucien. Don't fight back with doubts." Krystal said.

"Luna, you can do this." Lucina said taking my hand in hers. "You want this and I know Lucien would want this as well."

"There's no doubt about it." Tiffany said taking my other hand. "Lucien will be all over the moon for you. Trust us, we can tell."

"I think the real question you should be asking is, are _you_ ready?" Bella said looking at me.

I smiled. "Yes, that is the only thing I am completely sure of." I said confidently.

"That's the spirit Luna!" Sarah smiled.

"Here," Alice said handing me an elegant violet silk dress. "Put this on." I did so when I was in the bathroom.

This dress went down to my knees and had short sleeves. I felt more relaxed when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked great, a girl showing how much she loves Lucien. When I walked out of the bathroom and back into Alice's room, she let out a high pitch squeal that made most of us cover our ears.

"This is getting old but none of this will for Alice." Bella said.

"You look gorgeous Luna." Rosalie said looking at me proudly.

"Thanks Rose." I said flattered that the most beautiful vampire in the world would compliment me like that.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lucina said and I saw a tear coming down from her eye.

"Time has gone by so fast to us Lucina." Tiffany said rubbing Lucina's arm.

"This is it." Sarah said excitedly.

"Yes but first, you, sit." Krystal said bringing me down to sit on a chair. "Stay still and let us do your hair and makeup."

"Ok." I said getting ready.

Lucien's POV

"Lucien wins!" Lucas said.

"And Emmett lost, again!" Jasper said causing us minus Emmett to laugh.

"How is this even possible?!" Emmett complained.

"You just suck at bets and contests nowadays." Dad laughed.

"I swear to god you guys are cheating!" Emmett said.

"No, Lucas shooting aura spheres from a distance to scare the animals you were hunting would be cheating." Edward chuckled.

" _Actually, I shot tiny aura spheres at some of the animals I was hunting and had them run off to where Emmett was scaring some of the animals he was hunting."_ Lucas said when he grabbed my shoulder, smirking causing me to laugh.

"Does Emmett always lose at everything like this?" Damien asked.

"Well let's see, Bella destroyed Emmett at arm wrestling as a newborn, I kicked his ass when I was human, and our friend Nathan beat Emmett as a human at a hunting content like this on my bachelor party, so yeah he does." Lucas said laughing.

"Are we done now?" I asked. Evan was about to say something until his cell phone rang. He pulled it out grinning when he read a text message. He looked at the others and nodded his head.

"Actually Lucien, yes. Since you won, you get to be the first one running home to your girl." Evan said to me. I was confused but hey I get to leave. So that's what I did and ran back to the main house in full speed.

The moment I entered the living room, I gasped. All the lights were off. There was candles everywhere, and rose petals on the floor. I sat down on the couch and looked around in awe. Whoa, I wonder what's all of this is for. Maybe I could use this scenery to my advantage.

That's when Luna came into view causing me to gasp again. Luna had on a beautiful violet dress that hugged her perfectly and ended at her knees. She walked over to me, her hands behind her back and sat down beside me. She took a deep breath and began.

"Lucien, you know I love you very much." Luna said looking at me with love in her eyes.

"Yes, and I love you too." I said wondering where this was leading.

"And you know I trust you completely, and ever since we first met, I have loved you deeply." Luna said.

"Yes, but where are you going with this, moonlight?" I wondered. Luna slowly brought her hands from behind her back and showed themselves holding a tiny black box. I gasped when she opened it showing me a rose gold ring with a diamond on it. I recognized that ring; it was the ring grandma Tiffany wore all the time (been in her family for generations) that grandpa Jalen used to propose her with. Wait a minute,

"Lucien…will you marry me?" Luna asked looking at me with pleading written all over her face.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think. I just couldn't believe it. The girl I have loved and have been with for over three years has just proposed to me! The silence continued and I could see pain come into Luna's eyes. I nodded quickly since I couldn't speak cupped her face and crushed my lips to hers. She kissed me back relief flooding into the kiss along with intense love.

" _I love you."_ I said still having my hands to her face as I pressed my forehead against hers. I could feel all the love, all the happiness, fill my body with love.

" _I love you too, my husband to be."_ Luna said tearfully without the tears. We let go and let Luna take the ring out of the box and slip it in my finger. When that was done, I pulled out a white tiny box from my pocket and opened it to show Luna a diamond ring with three sapphires on the sides, the same ring Krystal wore when Lucas proposed to her.

"Luna, will you wear my engagement ring I was gonna propose you with?" I asked her shyly. She covered her mouth and nodded her head when she was crying without the tears again as I slipped the ring on her finger. It fitted her perfectly.

"Thank you Lucien." Luna said.

"No, thank you for everything you have given me I never imagine that could happen." I smiled and kissed her forehead as Luna smiled as well.

That's when the lights turned on and Luna and I looked to see my family there cheering at us.

"Congratulations!" They yelled and I saw Alice holding out her phone where I saw on the screen was Carlisle and Esme who appeared to be FaceTiming watching us. The same with Sarah where I saw Maureen, Korrina and Calvin as they are all smiling on our double engagement.

Looks like my plan for tonight has sort of worked but it doesn't matter because the girl that has brought so much in me will soon be my wife and I couldn't be any happier. Luna is the reason that my life has changed and I am forever thankful to have her into my life and forever she will be when we spend our lives together.

* * *

 _August 1_ _st_ _2044_

Today's the day. The time has finally come where I will soon get married and have Luna as my wife. I just can't believe this is happening. My wedding. I was thrilled by this but at the same time very nervous and possibly jumpy.

I am now pacing in my room, all dressed in a black tuxedo thinking about Luna. It's really unfair that I am not allowed to see her until the wedding starts. They say the reason for that is to prevent bad luck. Sounds stupid but it is best to not have my wedding in a total disaster.

"Oh Lucien," I turned when mom came in wearing a beautiful silver silk dress. "You look so handsome. Luna is one lucky girl."

"Thanks mom." I smiled and that's when she started crying.

"I just can't believe my baby's getting married." She said hugged me.

"There she goes again and you and Luna aren't even up on the altar." Dad said coming in and saw us, chuckling.

"He's fourteen Bryce." Mom said wiping her eyes which thankfully there were no smudges on her face from her makeup due to the waterproof products.

"He's got the mind that's like ours and has grown up right before our eyes." Dad said smiling proudly at me. "How are you feeling son?"

"You tell me." I said.

"Lucien, it's okay to be nervous, but remember that this is Luna you are marrying, not some stranger, or in your mother's case a creepy pervert who has an obsession of her," He chuckled causing mom to roll her eyes. "Enjoy you wedding day because if you worry the whole day, it will be over before you know it." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said letting the joy flood into my eyes as I thought about Luna walking towards me in a beautiful dress with a big warm smile on her face.

"Alright, we should get going," Dad said. "Our guests are arriving and Lucien needs to be out there on the altar."

"Let's go." Mom said taking my arm and we all left my room heading outside where my wedding with Luna is being held at.

Luna's POV

"You might wanna calm down Luna. It's starting to annoy Jasper, Edward and Evan." Sarah said as she interrupted my frantic pacing.

This is it; in a few minutes, I will be walking down the aisle and will be married to the love of my life. I was so nervous and anxious to finally see Lucien, my soon to be husband. I will be Luna Summers. It really has a nice ring to it. I am wearing a nice dress; it was so long, had all kinds of sparkles and designs on it.

"Sorry Sarah, I guess I'm just getting _a little bit_ nervous." I admitted.

"You'll be fine." Sarah said as Tiffany came in saying that everyone is now outside and Lucien is waiting at the altar. I was soon being hugged before they left the room leaving me alone. I sighed as I went over to the mirror to check myself one last time.

My dress looks amazing and so is my hair. Add the makeup the shoes that are right now killing me and I look beautiful. I just hope Lucien likes it. I had just finished examining myself when I gasped at what I saw and turned around.

There he was standing there was a man with short dark brown hair smiling at me as I was shocked to actually see him after so long.

"Dad?!" I said as he walked over to me.

"My daughter," He said placing him hands on my arms and looked at me up and down. "You look so beautiful, just like you've always been."

"How are you here?" I asked. How is this possible? He's here when he shouldn't be, not that I'm complaining about it.

"I had to see you get married and make sure you've been okay." Dad smiled.

"I'm fine, more than fine, I'm doing well." I said. Dad then cupped my face and I saw dad still smiling, with tears in his eyes this time.

"I'm… so… glad." He said. I couldn't help but cry as I hugged my dad.

"Daddy, I miss you so much." I said.

"I miss you too." Dad said wrapping his arms around me. "Remember that I will always be with you, Korrina and your mother no matter what." We stayed like this for awhile until we broke apart.

"I wish you and Lucien the best." Dad said kissing my cheek. "I love you Luna."

"I love you too dad." I said and he gave me one last wave with a smile before he disappeared.

There was a knock on the door.

"Luna?" I turned as the door opened and Calvin appeared. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm ready." I said and walked over to Calvin. He took my arm and walked me downstairs until we were at the door where everyone is seated outside.

"This feels odd." Calvin said. "I can't believe I'm walking a vampire down the aisle on her wedding day." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And yet your son is the vampire?" I teased.

"That's the other side of oddness." Calvin said letting out a laugh. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm nervous." I said.

"I didn't think vampires could be nervous." Calvin chuckled. "But don't worry Luna, everything will be alright when you see Lucien up on that altar."

"Thank you Calvin," I said. "And thank you for being there for not just me, but for my mom and Korrina."

"You know I will always be there for you even when Maureen and I die together." Calvin said.

"You know it doesn't have to be like that. Carlisle could change you two." I said.

"That's considerate of you guys but I think Maureen and I belong where we are now until the time comes." Calvin said.

"Promise that you'll take care of mom." I said.

"Always." Calvin said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. That's when the music started playing. This is it.

I feel like Calvin was dragging me as we walked outside and down the aisle where everyone stood up. I started to struggle with keeping in pace with the music and it began to feel like I was pulling Calvin instead.

When we finally arrived at the altar, Calvin gave my hand to Lucien. I felt the electricity flew all the way from my hands up my arms as our hands touched. I turned to look at the audience.

I can see the Cullens up in the front row; all of them were smiling for me and Lucien. Sitting with them is mom sitting next to Calvin and Korrina and Damien. Sitting next to mom was Lucina, both of them were in tears. I saw throughout the crowd and saw more people I recognize. There was Evan's pack members minus Garret and their families, my friends from high school; Kiani, Piper, Leonard, Patrick and Brittany, there's Lucien's family from Washington; Gwen and Hayden who are Tiffany's parents, her sister Sam and her nephew Kellan, Bryce's foster family, the Penningtons, our cousins from Denali with Jalen's old coven and Bella's father Charlie and his wife Sue. All of them are here on this special occasion. I smiled as I turned towards him.

If I was still human, I would be feeling my face all warm as I looked deeply into Lucien's eyes. Lucien smiled his usual smile. I could tell by the look on his face that he wants to hurry up and kiss me. I don't blame him. I want the preacher to hurry it up. Lucien and I faced the preacher and it began.

Our vows were simple and old-fashion. And finally when we got to the binding words, I felt like my heart would be starting to pound faster.

"Do you Lucien Bryson Summers take Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked him.

"I do." Lucien said proudly.

"And do you Luna Rainbow Snow-Grant take Lucien to be your husband?" The preacher asked looking at me.

"I do." I said shyly looking at Lucien who was gleaming with triumph and love.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. Lucien smiled brightly and then slowly leaned in and kissed me with the most passion as he has ever had in our kisses.

Lucien and I broke our kiss and turned around to see the audience erupted with cheering and clapping. This is officially the best day of my life; I am finally with Lucien, forever.

At the reception, we did all the custom things; we shoved cake into each other's mouth, I shoved cake into Lucien's mouth, he smeared some on my face playfully, Lucien removed the garter with his teeth and flung it to the crowd and I threw my bouquet of roses behind my back and turn to see them both caught by Brittany and Patrick. We danced; Lucien was passed around to the women while I was dancing with the men.

Soon it was time for me and Lucien to leave for our honeymoon. After getting changed and saying goodbye to everyone, we were off to the airport in Lucien's car with him driving. Once we arrived there, we got on a private plane where it takes off to our destination.

"This is gonna be a killer honeymoon." I smiled.

"Maui." Lucien smiled and kissed my cheek. Once the plane was in the air, I looked out the window of the beautiful city we're leaving for a few weeks.

 **(A/N: Play Begin Again by Taylor Swift.)**

As we were flying, I remember everything that has happened on our wedding, especially everyone's words when they were giving me and Lucien their private best wishes.

 _ **Flashback to the wedding**_

" _I always knew this was gonna happen," Alice said as she and Jasper were with me and Lucien. "But congratulations you guys. I'm so excited for you."_

" _We are very happy for you Luna to see you as part of this family and for making Lucien so happy to have you in his life before, now and forever." Jasper smiled._

* * *

" _Luna, Lucien, congratulations!" Emmett grinned as he and Rosalie are with us. "I cannot wait to hear your stories and your adventures together on your honeymoon."_

" _We are wishing you two a lifetime of love and happiness. May the love you share today grow stronger as you grow together." Rosalie said smiling._

* * *

" _Luna, Lucien, we just wanna wish you the happiest marriage and longest life, together forever." Carlisle smiled._

" _Thank you Luna for being a part of our lives and Lucien's. We love you both and are sending you our love and joy." Esme smiled._

* * *

" _Best wishes to the happy couple," Bella said, smiling. "The two of you have been given the most valuable thing anyone can be given in this life."_

" _We trust that you guys will appreciate it and each other every day." Edward smiled._

* * *

" _Lucien and Luna, oh my gosh, we wish you guys the best wishes on this wonderful journey as you build your new lives together." Nessie said beaming._

" _We're wishing you joy, love and happiness on your wedding day as you begin your new lives together." Jacob smiled._

* * *

" _Luna, Lou, thank you for making me a part of this. Thanks for making me your best man Lucien," Evan said._

" _And thanks for making me your maid of honor Luna." Sarah said._

" _Congrats you guys. Here's to you two starting a life together." Evan smiled._

" _Here's to a long and happy marriage." Sarah smiled._

* * *

" _Lucien and Luna, you are lucky enough to be best friends who love each other." Lucas said, smiling. "And that's the strongest kind of love, because at its core it has kindness, patience and respect."_

" _Congratulations you two, and may the love and happiness you feel today shine through the years." Krystal smiled._

* * *

" _I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm NOT gonna cry." Jalen said looking away._

" _And three, two, one," Bryce said and right on the signal, Jalen started crying without the tears._

" _Okay then," Tiffany said like nothing happened as Jalen continues crying. "Luna, we're happy Lucien has found you. Welcome to the family!" She smiled._

" _We couldn't be happier to have you Luna as part of this family. Best wishes to you both." Bryce smiled._

" _Luna, thank you for giving my son what he needs and that's having you in his life. My Louie, you're becoming a man who will treat Luna with love and respect. Be that man, and I love you both so much," Lucina said as she was wiping the tears in her eyes. "Best wishes to you both."_

* * *

" _Luna." Patrick sighed happily. "Luna, when we met, I knew there was something special about you. I'm not gonna lie to you Luna, I still wish you and I could've had something together. B-But you know what uh I-I'm glad things worked out between you and me because you and I are friends and we will always be friends to the end." He smiled to me and then to Lucien._

" _Lucien, you're a lucky guy having this amazing woman. You love her but why wouldn't you?" He said as he and Lucien chuckled together. "She's great so you better treat her right. Luna, from the bottom of my heart, I love you and I hope you guys have great lives together. God bless you and best wishes to you both."_

* * *

" _Hi Luna, hi Lucien," Brittany said. "Um, thank you for inviting me to your guys' wedding, it was very kind of you both. It's a really beautiful ceremony. Luna, you look… really beautiful." She admitted with a kind smile. "Best wishes to you both."_

* * *

" _Congratulations to you guys," Leonard said happily. "And I hope you have a great life together."_

* * *

" _Congratulations guys," Kiani said smiling. "The wedding was beautiful. Luna, you looked incredible and I'm… just so happy for you guys. I'm gonna miss you so much."_

* * *

" _Congratulations to you two," Piper smiled. "Thank you for inviting me to share in this day with you and your family. Best wishes." She said and blew us kisses._

* * *

" _Love and happiness to you both," Calvin said. "We are so, so happy for you."_

" _Luna Snow," Damien said. "As what your mom told me, your name is the definition of beautiful. But I believe it to be more than that. Your name translate to beautiful moon in the winter on snowy nights." He smiled to me. "That's what you are to Lucien, Luna because you always made every moment with him special. You always say that Lucien made things special for you Luna but you should know in Lucien's eyes that you were the one that made it special for him. Congratulations to you both."_

" _I love you both. Today I gain a new sibling and I couldn't be happier!" Korrina smiled. "Lucien, you bring my sister so much joy. I thank you for that with all my love. Luna, I'm so thankful to have a big sister like you. And I wish you and your new husband lifelong joy."_

" _My daughter Luna, and my son-in-law Lucien, I wish you all the happiness in the world." Mom smiled to us as the tears rolled down. "And many, many, many adventures together in your life to come. I love you."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I wish I was able to produce tears from hearing those thoughtful wishes and love by everyone has given me and Lucien. It really has touched my heart. Who knew I was once the girl who thought she was gonna be a loner for the rest of her life and now I'm a woman with a big family with friends and a guy who is now my husband. My life has really changed a lot and I wouldn't change it for better.

"Luna, we're here." Lucien said pointing out the window to see the land of Maui. "Are you ready for a new adventure?" He asked me.

"I sure am." I smiled. Time to start my life with my husband, as a Summers, as a Cullen.

 _ **Luna Rainbow Snow-Grant**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Lucien Bryson Summers**_

 _ **Married on**_

 _ **Monday, The First Of August**_

 _ **Two Thousand And Forty-Four**_

 **(A/N: End song.)**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Just because that's the epilogue doesn't mean it's the end but I'm happy how this story turned out, don't you? :) Please review and go to my poll.**


	31. Outtake 1

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **For these next few updates, they are on outtakes on some of your characters. After that, I have to go back through all my stories to fix errors and some modifications. Anyway,**

 **These first few outtakes are on Bryce and Lucina; on their marriage and when they had Lucien. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Outtake 1 – Lucina Stewart-Long & Bryce Summers Part 1**

Lucina's POV

 _October 18_ _th_ _2029_

"Bryce, where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you and women ever heard of surprises?" Bryce teased as he was driving his car on a Thursday evening.

"All you did was have me all dressed up." I said pointing at my Kay Unger silver silk sequin mesh halter cocktail dress I am wearing and seeing Bryce in his silver dress shirt and black slacks. "Why can't you tell me?" It's been driving me crazy all week when Bryce said he has a surprise for me and it's gonna happen at dinner where we are heading.

"Because that would ruin the point of surprises. Where's the fun in that?" Bryce chuckled as I huffed.

"Fine." I said, pouting.

"Come on, you're not mad at me, are ya?" Bryce asked and I turned to see him flashing his charm at me.

I sighed. "Who could be mad when you do that?" I said causing Bryce to chuckle as he continues driving to wherever we're going. It wasn't long until five minutes later, we arrived at a familiar place.

"Why are we here in Sky City?" I asked when Bryce got me out of the car.

"Well it has been three years as of this day that we've been dating, what better way to celebrate our anniversary than at the restaurant that started it all?" Bryce said.

"But you can't eat." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Bryce said as we walked inside and the host was there.

"Reservations for Summers." Bryce said to him.

"Ah yes, right this way." He smiled and led us to a private booth and Bryce and I sat down.

"I can't believe you actually got us the same table when we first came here." I said after the host left.

"I'll never forget our first night together." Bryce said. "That was before I knew what you guys are and your actual age." He laughed.

"Yeah, you should've seen your face when you realized that Jalen is actually my dad." I laughed remembering when we told Bryce everything after we changed him into a vampire.

"That wasn't the only thing that happened," Bryce said. "Remember when Orion and the rest of The Big Five were here?"

"Yeah Orion really had a creepy crush on me. He always blames you for his failed attempts to ask me out." I said remembering how Orion was infatuated of me and yet he hated my family and Bryce.

"He accused me of ruining his chances of asking you out on this date and was about to make me look bad and that's when I met Jacob." Bryce said.

"You looked like you were about to pee your pants back then when you saw Jacob's size." I laughed as Bryce shook his head.

"Anyway, it was also the night that I told you how I feel about you." Bryce said.

"And I told you the same thing." I smiled as Bryce did the same. Although he looked a bit nervous judging from the smile. I wonder why. That's when the waiter placed apple champagne before he walked away.

"Really Bryce, champagne? I'm not even close to the age." I said.

"I know but it's just a special something for a special occasion." Bryce said in a mysterious way.

"Okay." I said in confusion. I wonder what's up. I thought as I started to drink the champagne.

As I was drinking, I felt something pressed against my lips, something that was not champagne. Curious, I pulled out the mysterious object to see a gold ring with a diamond on it. I looked at it and then at Bryce and saw that he was kneeling down in front of me.

It took several seconds for me until I gasped when I realized what was happening. My heart started going a million miles an hour.

"Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long, I love you, and you love me too. There's nothing I want more in my life than to marry you, to be your husband. I will always be with you every step of the way and to love you more than you can imagine. Will you do the huge honor of becoming my wife?" Bryce said as I started crying. They are tears of happiness just so you know.

"Yes Bryce, of course I will!" I said and Bryce got up take the ring from me and slips it into my finger and that's when I flung my arms around him as Bryce hugged me tightly kissing my lips.

" _I love you sunshine."_ Bryce said mentally.

" _I love you my angel."_ I said to him.

I could hear the other people in the restaurant clapping at us at what they are seeing as they were saying sweet things about us. I had to admit that I was a little embarrassed by all the attention but I didn't care. I was now officially engaged and I could not be happier.

"Bryce, you do realize that I could've easily choked on that ring though, right?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"To be honest, I thought you would at least see it before drinking it." Bryce chuckled as I gave him a playful slap to the chest.

Bryce's POV

I cannot believe I did it. I actually proposed to Lucina. God she looks so beautiful wearing my mom's ring that she gave me in her will. I'll tell you I was nervous as shit. I mean what did you expect from me? At least I didn't do a proposal that is way over the top like Alice would envision it or something creepy or… something if you were Orion. Not the point, the point is that Lucina is now my fiancé and will soon be my wife and I couldn't be happier for it.

I know it sounds way too soon for her since she's only nine in a seventeen year old body and now in UW with me and Jalen and I said that I will wait for her but I guess I was wrong because I can't wait. I'm just glad I was able to talk to Jalen about it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A month ago**_

 _I was walking my way towards the cottage where Jalen, Tiffany and Lucina live. If I was human, my heart would be pounding or I could pass out any second before I even get there. Should I really be doing this? What if I get a no? Well I_ have _to talk about it._

 _I arrived at the cottage and knocked on the door and just as I expected, Jalen was the one who answered._

" _If you're looking for Lucina, she's out shopping with Alice and the others against her will," Jalen said. "Mostly because Alice has them against their will." He chuckled._

" _I know that." I said. "I uh… actually came to talk to… you." I said nervously._

" _Alright, come on in." Jalen said letting me inside and into the living room._

" _So spit it out man, what do you want?" He asked as we sat down. I took a deep breath and began._

" _Jalen, you, Tiffany and everyone else know that I love Lucina, and that she's everything to me," I said. "I know I should be asking you when she comes of age saying that I'll wait, but the truth is, I don't think I can wait any longer." I finished and Jalen sighed deeply._

" _Bryce, she's too young and you know it." He whispered and didn't sound not at all harsh as I expected him to react._

" _Jalen, does she even look nine, or act_ nine _? Or even go to the grade level at nine? She's about to join us at UW in a few weeks." I said._

" _I can't Bryce. How hard is it for you to wait like Jacob did with Nessie?" Jalen said._

" _That's because the Cullens didn't want things to be confusing to Renee and Charlie if Nessie married at a young age since the law prevents us from exposing our kind, but that was before we told them, Elena and Asher, my family and even Gwen, Hayden and Sam of the supernatural since we became the new Volturi and adjusted the law." I said. "They know what Lucina is now and understand that she's smarter than the age she looks and more mature at that age. We don't have to hide things from them anymore."_

" _That's not the reason why." Jalen said looking down with his hands in his hair._

" _Then what is it then?" I asked. Jalen looked up at me and I saw a sad look in his face._

" _I don't want Lucina to leave so soon." He said as I just stayed silent. "I just felt like I became a father to her and she's growing up so fast to me. It was hard enough when I saw her graduate and it was hard before when I allowed you two to be together. I just… I just don't want my little girl to leave me." There was silence between us until I finally spoke._

" _Jalen, you know Lucina loves you very much. It's not like I'm gonna take her away from you guys." I said. "Nessie and Jacob have a cottage with their family near the main house, I'm sure Esme will do the same for me and Lucina."_

" _I know but still," Jalen said._

" _And you should know, Lucina talks about you a lot when we're alone together." I said and that got Jalen to look up at me._

" _Really?"_

" _Of course," I said. "She always tells me what a great father you are to her; how you made her smile, took care of her and how you are willing to do anything for Lucina to make her happy. She loves you a lot more than you think man."_

" _I know but_ nine _? Sounds a bit scandalous." Jalen said._

" _Maybe to the people who knows but not in this family." I said and Jalen nodded then sighed heavily._

" _So is that a yes?" I asked._

" _Don't get cocky," Jalen said giving me a serious look. "This is as close to a yes from me. You still have to talk to Tiffany about it to be sure."_

" _No problem." I said. Literally no problem. I thought. Because little does Jalen know that I already talked to Tiffany before I came here and she said yes._

" _One more thing," I said. "Do I get to call you dad?" I teased._

" _Hell no!" Jalen said causing me to laugh._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Now that that's out of the way, I just have to rely on Alice to know the perfect date for our wedding. I just can't wait for the day to come.

* * *

Lucina's POV

 _November 3_ _rd_ _2029_

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Aunt Alice chanted. "Time for the bride to wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned. But still, I got up anyways. I was getting excited. Today's the day Bryce and I get married.

After my shower, Aunt Alice made me wear a couple of beauty masks. Once that was done, grandma Esme made me smoked ham for me to eat. After my meal and brushing my teeth, I went to my massive closet where Aunt Alice is along with mom, Krystal, Aunt Bella, Nessie, Sarah **(A/N: Sarah is three years old in a thirteen year old body. The same thing with Evan)** and Aunt Rosalie.

"Alright, let's do your hair and make-up before we get you in that dress." Nessie said as I sat down on a chair in front of the huge mirror as Nessie and Krystal did my make-up while Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie did my hair.

"Now it's time for the dress." Aunt Bella said after my make-up was done and Aunt Alice appeared with a thin package of my dress.

After I slid into my dress, mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can't believe my Lil Lucy is getting married already!" Mom said as she was silently sobbing. "Time passed so quickly." I hugged her back and smiled.

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere. Really." I assured her as a tear came out. Mom wiped away the tear and looked at me.

" _I love you baby girl."_ Mom said mentally.

" _I love you too mom."_ I said.

"Okay girls, its nine now, so we need to get moving." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Hold on," Krystal said leaving the room so fast and returned seconds later with a white box in her hands opening it to reveal a heart sapphire blue crystal tiara, the same one she wore on her wedding. "Now you're ready." She said when she placed it on my head.

"Wow Lucina, you look so beautiful." Sarah said, smiling.

"Thanks Sarah." I said giving her a hug.

"Are you girls done already?" I we turned to see dad coming in wearing his tuxedo as the others were in dresses.

"Dad," I said amazement seeing what he's wearing.

"I know, I know, I look hot!" Dad grinned when he walked in.

"Jalen." Mom scolded as dad and I laughed. "Knock it off with the bragging!"

"Ah come on T-Stew, you know I look this good." Dad said causing mom to fight a smile.

"You're lucky that this is a special day for our daughter and I'm letting this slide." Mom said as dad gave her a kiss before turning to me for a hug with a smile on his face.

" _You look beautiful Cina."_ Dad said mentally.

" _Thanks dad. I don't need to tell you that I will always be your little girl, do I?"_ I asked causing dad to chuckle.

"No, you don't have to." He said. "Let's go." Soon all of us left the room and dad and I wait at the entrance while everyone was outside; my family and friends including Bryce's, the Penningtons, the Golds, the Denalis with dad's old coven and the pack members.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked and I noticed that I was gripping his arm so tight.

"Sorry." I said loosening my grip. "I'm just nervous."

"You know you can always back out." Dad said.

"Dad!" I said causing him to chuckle.

"I'm joking," Dad said. "Maybe." That earned an elbow jab from me. "Okay, okay, okay. Anyways, congratulations kiddo."

"Thank you dad. You know I love you, right?" I said.

"No doubt about it. I'm really happy for you." Dad said. I couldn't help when my lips trembled.

"Promise not to let me fall." I said fighting the tears.

"I'm here for you every step of the way." Dad said and I went up and kissed his cheek. That's when the music started playing.

I took the dad's arm and walked with him down the aisle, supporting my weight on his strong arm as I began to feel nauseous. I was getting more nervous by the second. For those that don't know the true relationship of me and dad thinking that we're step siblings, we told them that since they know Jalen is an adult that finished high school, it's his job as the man in our family to walk me down the aisle.

Nina, being the flower girl, was throwing cute little pink petals on the floor in front of us but still in the front were Tori, Trina and Sarah. On our way to the altar, I saw Nessie on one side where she is my maid of honor and then I saw Bryce looking as handsome in his tuxedo with Colton by his side as best man. As dad gave my hand to Bryce, I lost track of everything. Bryce's eyes never left mine as the minister kept talking.

In a few seconds, I would be married to Bryce Greyson Summers. He would be mine and I would be his.

In a few seconds, I was going to be Mrs. Lucina Samantha Summers.

We soon arrived at the vows and they were special and beautiful. Then came the moment of truce.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Oh my gosh, is this really happening? "You may now kiss the bride." It's happening!

Bryce leaned down and met his lips with mine and the audience erupted in cheers. We turned around and saw everyone clapping with huge smiles on their families but none of their smiles compare to ours.

I am truly happy. Bryce and I are now Mr. and Mrs. and we can't wait to see where the next chapter in our story lies ahead. Starting with our adventure in Cancun where our honeymoon is at.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please review and go vote on my poll please! I have two stories in a tie and I don't want all ties to be settled by me. :)**


	32. Outtake 2

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, you saw the story of how Bryce and Lucina got married. What happens to them next? ;)**

* * *

 **Outtake 2 – Lucina Stewart-Long & Bryce Summers Part 2**

Lucina's POV

 _November 19_ _th_ _2029_

"Bryce, are we there yet?" I asked mumbling, groggily. I can hear him chuckling.

"We'll be home in a few minutes," He assured me. "But first we're stopping to fill up the gas." And I looked at the dashboard to see sure enough the gas tank is almost on E.

We soon arrived at the Chevron gas station and Bryce started pumping the gas while I stepped out of the car for some fresh air. I really miss Forks. Cancun was beautifully amazing for our honeymoon but I do miss our family. It has been a long two weeks since I got to see them. As I took a deep breath for the Forks air, I smelled something, something… good.

"Bryce?"

"What's up?" He asked still filling the gas as I looked around and found the source of smell.

"What's over there?" I asked pointing at a fast food restaurant. Bryce looked at it and gave me a weird look.

"Um that's Sonic and they have mostly burgers and hotdogs there." He answered. "Why do you need to know?"

"It actually smells good over there." I commented causing Bryce to give me another weird look.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to my wife?" He asked causing me to laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go there?" I asked. Now Bryce looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

" _Why?"_ He asked slowly.

"I wanna try some, plus I'm hungry." I said.

"If you're hungry we packed some smoked ham for you." Bryce said reaching inside the car and handed me the lunch they'd packed for us.

I opened the box to see slices of ham in it. But I just don't feel like eating ham. Why won't he understand? That's when the tears were forming in my eyes.

"Bryce!" I whined. "I wanna eat at Sonic, not ham!"

"Lucina? Are you seriously crying because I won't take you to Sonic which by the way has foods that you don't eat?" Bryce asked looking astonished.

"Yes!" I kept crying. Bryce had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What's wrong sunshine?" He asked as if he was cautious.

"I! Want! Sonic!" I growled and that's when I gasped. Did I seriously growled at Bryce? "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I cried as the tears came again.

"Damn Lucina, what is up with you?" Bryce asked and I shrugged as Bryce finished filling the gas and paid for it. "Look, we'll go there but leave me out of it if everyone sees you throwing up."

"Thanks Bryce!" I smiled as I went up and give him a kiss. We soon went to Sonic where Bryce ordered me a hotdog, which was the thing that smelled so good, from the drive thru and I ate it. It tastes so good. Why didn't I eat this before?

"We're here." Bryce announced when we arrived at the main house. Home.

Bryce got out of the car and opened the door for me, held my hand and led me inside. There, we saw our family waiting for us at the door.

"Hey!" I greeted them.

"Lucina! Bryce! You're back!" Sarah yelled happily as she was about to run at me for a hug only to be stopped by Evan.

"Hold it princess, I get to hug Lucina first!" He said pulling her back and ran at me only this time to be stopped by Sarah.

"No you don't Thomas! I get to hug her first!" Sarah said.

"I'm the oldest so I get dibs!" Evan said.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?!" Sarah said as those two continue fighting back and forth.

"Guys," I said getting my godchildren's attention with a smile. "You know that I can hug you both at once." I teased and that's when I got to hug Sarah first before Evan picked us up.

"Okay you two, move out of the way!" Mom said after Evan put me and Sarah down and mom hugged me so tight.

" _Oh I missed you so much baby girl!"_ Mom said to me mentally as I hugged her.

" _I miss you too mom!"_ I said. Dad was next.

"Hey kiddo," He said hugging me. "Did you two get a divorce?"

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding." He chuckled.

"Yeah I love you too Jalen." Bryce teased.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked seeing that only Aunt Alice, Krystal and Aunt Rosalie are not present.

"Shopping." Uncle Jasper answered in a 'isn't it obvious?' tone. "They said it's very important." I turned to Uncle Edward.

"Alice blocked me and Evan and so did Rosalie. Krystal persuaded Lucas to give her his aura so none of us here have no clue what's going on with them." He answered.

"What could be so important to hide for about a week?" Lucas said and Uncle Edward shrugged. That is a bit odd.

"Alright my turn for a hug!" Uncle Emmett demanded as he ran towards me but was stopped by Nessie.

"No way, I'm hugging her first Uncle Em!" Nessie said. Are you kidding me? I thought while I was laughing.

"Just what exactly happened while we were gone?" Bryce asked as we were being passed around through the hugs.

"Nothing except Evan triggering Sarah's phasing on purpose." Jacob chuckled.

"We just miss you guys." Lucas said hugging me with a kiss. "Should that really be a crime?" He chuckled.

"Actually, _we_ do have a surprise for you two." Uncle Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked. Next thing that happened was that someone covered my eyes from behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to your surprise." Uncle Jasper answered chuckling as he was the one covering my eyes.

"Why blindfolding us?" Bryce asked. I guess I'm not the only one of course.

"What's the point of showing you the surprise if we tell you now?" Grandpa Carlisle chuckled. Now you know how I feel Bryce.

"Just go with it," Aunt Bella said to us. "But I'm sure you two will love it."

"Fine." I said as I felt mom taking my hands.

Soon we were walking outside for a few minutes until we stopped. That's when I was able to see what was in front of me and I gasped.

"Whoa!" Bryce said.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" I said in a whisper like yell. We are standing in front of a beautiful cottage, surrounded by the familiar woods.

"Welcome to your home!" Nessie said.

"Are you serious?!" Bryce said.

"Yep, and it's made by this woman right here!" Evan said patting grandma Esme's shoulders.

"I just thought you two could have a place of your own for a special occasion." She smiled giving me hug.

"What do you mean by 'special' occasion?'" I asked curiously.

"Well you two are married," Grandma Esme shrugged. "Plus your home is not too far from Jalen and Tiffany."

"Just in case you wanna leave Bryce." Dad said to me.

"Jalen!" Mom said slapping dad's chest.

"OW!" He cried.

"Okay, let's show them the place." Lucas said and we all went inside. The first room was the living room with the flat screen TV surrounded by pictures of my family and friends and Bryce's (our family now), couches, armchairs and loveseat, all black contrasting with the off-white walls. The second room was the master bedroom, judging by the size. The bed was huge and silver plated. There was a huge photo of us in the wedding right above the bed. From the master bedroom, you could go to our closet, a massive one of course with all the designer clothes you could ever imagine. You could go to the main bathroom too. There are also two office rooms. One for me and Bryce for our studies and a kitchen.

"This place is amazing." I said in awe.

"What's in there?" Bryce asked pointing at another door that appears to lead to a closed room.

"We have no idea." Mom said.

"You never bothered to look in it?" Bryce asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice is working on a special project in there." Grandma Esme smiled. Okay there's that special thing again. And from what I'm seeing from Uncle Edward, she seems to be blocking her mind form him too to not know what it is. The same thing happening to Evan.

"Can't you tell us?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry but she made me not to say a word to you guys and not let Edward and Evan see it." Grandma Esme said.

"Why can't you just go in there without Alice knowing?" Bryce asked.

"You think we could get away with Alice's visions on the alert? And thanks to Lucas here, Krystal has his aura on her so that we don't sneak past Alice." Dad said.

"She can't see you three." Bryce stated pointing to Jacob, Evan and Sarah.

"We would, but Alice threatened me, dad and the other guys that we'd be her dress-up dolls." Evan said causing him and most of the guys to shudder.

"And she threatened us girls that she'll drag us to long hours of shopping trips for a month." Aunt Bella said.

"No thank you." Sarah said.

"Well she's not gonna stop us at our own cottage." Bryce said and walked over to reach the doorknob. You tell them Bryce.

"You do that and Alice will reveal personal things to Lucina from your journal." Uncle Edward said causing Bryce to freeze in his place.

"Stupid little pixie." He muttered as he pulled his hand back. Curse you Aunt Alice!

"We'll leave you guys alone but be back at the main house. Alice, Rosalie and Krystal will be home soon." Mom said.

"No funny business!" Dad said to Bryce causing me to roll my eyes.

"Come on." Mom said grabbing dad's arm and they and everyone else left the cottage. Our cottage. Wow!

"Can you believe it Bryce? It's our home! Just you and me." I said excitedly.

"It's still hard to believe." Bryce said and kissed my cheek as he pulled me close to him. This is perfect. I'm married. We have our own home. I don't know how this day could get any better.

That's when we were able to hear a car honk.

"We should probably get going." Bryce said.

I sighed. "Yeah. Hang on, let me get a jacket. I feel cold." I said.

"You are? You don't get cold." Bryce said.

"Maybe it's because of my human traits." I shrugged and went to the massive closet and grabbed a white jacket before Bryce and I left our cottage and to the main house.

"There's my goddaughter with my new godson-in-law!" Krystal said hugging Bryce and then me. "I missed you!" She said to me.

"I missed you too!" I said.

"Well that was hurtful." Aunt Rosalie teased causing me to chuckle.

"You know I love you Aunt Rose." I said giving her a hug.

"My turn!" Aunt Alice said excitedly tackling me for a hug. "There's my favorite little niece!"

"Well that was hurtful." Nessie said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey Aunt Alice." I said hugging her.

"Lucina," Aunt Alice said when we let go and she gave me a demanding look. "Where are the clothes I got you for the honeymoon?" Oh boy. I thought as Bryce whistled while looking away.

"Um… most of them were…. uh… destroyed?" I said more in a question nervously.

That caused her eyes to widen. "How!? Could!? You!? They were French!" She said.

"Our bad." Bryce said, although he didn't sound sorry causing me to chuckle.

"So what were you girls shopping for anyway?" I asked.

"Stuff." Aunt Alice said simply earning another look from Uncle Edward and Evan who she once again is probably blocking her thoughts from them. Lucas is also looking at Aunt Alice suspiciously when he saw her aura. What is going on?

"What is this stuff you guys keep talking about?" Bryce asked.

"Finally, I'm not the only one! What are you girls up to?" Uncle Emmett asked in annoyance.

"In a minute but first we got a few more things to unload from the car." Aunt Alice said grabbing Aunt Rosalie and Krystal and they left the house in high speed.

"Okay, what is with that pixie? Because blondie and Krystal know, including Esme!" Jacob said pointing to her.

"It's starting to annoy me that Alice keeps blocking me from seeing her visions these days." Uncle Edward said.

"How is she doing it anyway?" Evan asked.

"And I thought Lucina's behavior was weird enough." Bryce said.

"What weird behavior?" Mom asked. Before Bryce could say anything, I felt a lump in my throat. Uh-oh. That's when I rush my way to the nearest bathroom, which was open. Oh whatever!

I threw up in the toilet and I felt a cold hand hold my hair. I looked up and found it was dad who got here first and Bryce was next to him. After I got everything that I'd eaten and washed my mouth, I sat down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Bryce asked me worriedly.

"Alice, did you see this coming?" Dad called.

"Would you and Rosalie stop singing in your heads and get Krystal to give Lucas his aura back?!" Uncle Edward yelled annoyance. Mom came in handing me a glass of water and I drank it.

"I told you that you would throw up from eating that hotdog at Sonic." Bryce said to me.

"Wait, she was eating hotdogs?!" Nessie asked in shocked.

"Well yeah, it smelled really good." I said. That's when Uncle Edward had a realization look on his face causing Evan to be surprised as dad's eyes widened and looked down somewhere on me and back up to me.

"Okay how the hell did I miss _that_?!" He said. Huh?

"That's what I wanna know." Aunt Rosalie laughed. "It should've been obvious for you guys to hear that." Hear what?

"Bryce, you might wanna run." Krystal said to him.

"Why?" Bryce said in confusion.

"Someone care explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" Aunt Bella said losing her patience.

"Thank you Bella! What's wrong?" Uncle Emmett asked sounding irritated.

"Nothing's wrong," Uncle Edward said. "Lucina's –"

"Pregnant!" Aunt Alice announced happily. I froze along with the others except Uncle Edward, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Krystal, Aunt Rosalie and Evan.

I was what? Pregnant? Oh my gosh! No way! I'm pregnant!

"Aunt Alice, don't mess with me. Really?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around it.

"Yes!" She confirmed jumping up and down. That's when dad gave a yell and tackled Bryce.

"Oh shit!" Bryce yelled when he was tackled out of the bathroom.

"I will literally break your neck!" Dad yelled.

"Oh my gosh," Mom exclaimed. "My baby's having a baby!" Her face was the happiest I'd ever seen, even happier than my wedding day.

"Why are you and Nessie making me old?!" Lucas complained.

"I'm older than you Luke." Jacob teased.

"Lucy, this is great! Congratulations!" Nessie squealed hugging me up and down and soon I was hugged by everyone again, this time on my pregnancy. Dad was still out there trying to kill Bryce.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother." Mom said. I can't believe it either. I'm having a baby. "I look too young to be one. And mom and dad are gonna be great grandparents and Sam's gonna be a great aunt and they were just getting the hang of the whole supernatural. And Kellan is gonna be an uncle at age two." She laughed.

"Yeah that's true." I chuckled.

"So Lucina, now that you know everything, are you and Bryce ready to see the other room of your cottage? That is after Jalen is done with Bryce." Krystal asked laughing when she looked out in the hallway and I saw Bryce being chased by dad.

"Someone help me!" Bryce cried.

"Get back here so I can kick your ass!" Dad yelled.

"This is funnier on Bryce than it is on me." Jacob laughed.

* * *

 _November 26_ _th_ _2029_

It's been about a week since we've discovered the news that I'm pregnant. We told the Gold family who were beyond excited to hear our announcement and my grandparents and Aunt Sam who were surprised that were close to faint but happy for us. I just can't believe Bryce and I are going to have a little family, like mom and dad and I are, or Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella and Nessie or her, Jacob and Evan and Sarah. This is the greatest gift of our marriage. I am happy about this, really I am. But there is one problem.

You see after finding out about my pregnancy, Carlisle did a check up on me about my baby with Bryce by my side. First like before, we don't know the gender that not even Aunt Alice can see it but I'm fine with that. I'd like to go old school. But that's not it.

Well you see the baby will be about seventy-five percent vampire and twenty-five percent human, which means that this baby will possibly be stronger than a half-human half-vampire hybrid like me and Nessie. This pregnancy will be much different than when Aunt Bella and mom were pregnant. Maybe it'll be similar like Nessie but we don't know for sure.

Hearing about this has made everyone worried, mostly Bryce. He had so many mixed emotions about this. First he'll be very worried about me on how I will survive when I give birth and then he flipped out about other things if the pregnancy does go well. I'm thankful that no one thought about me having an abortion. I love my baby already, I do but I'm now having second thoughts about this.

"And for the final touch," Aunt Alice said adding the last piece for my baby's room. "There! The perfect room for this little one of our family!" She said excitedly.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Now all that's left is to know the gender and it's shopping for the baby's clothes!" Aunt Alice said as she playfully squeezed my belly.

It's only been a week and I'm already showing like I'm three months pregnant. I have to stop going to school for a bit telling campus that I got the flu. I have been keeping up with my studies though. Dad and Bryce go to my professors to pick up assignments for me to do and I keep in contact with them on what I miss and what to do so that I'm on top of things. That's the least of my worries.

"Come on, the girls are waiting downstairs." Aunt Alice said taking my hand and led me to the living room where Aunt Rosalie, Krystal, Aunt Bella, Nessie and Sarah are sitting around. Mom is teaching at her school while Grandma Esme is back at the main house going over another house design she wants to work on. Grandpa Carlisle is at work at the hospital and Jacob and Evan had patrolling to do with the pack. Dad is with Bryce at UW while the rest of the guys are doing some training in the woods.

"How's the mommy-to-be?" Krystal asked excitedly as we sat down.

"A bit tired I guess." I said.

"Don't worry about it Lucina. When this flies by, your baby will be in your arms before you know it." Nessie said.

"Have you come up with baby names yet?" Sarah asked me.

"Well… not yet." I answered.

"Do you know what you want it to be?" Aunt Bella asked and I put it into a thought.

"It would be nice to have girl," I said thinking about all the fun things I could do if I have a daughter; I could braid her hair and do her makeup telling her how beautiful she is. Then see Bryce's reaction to it trying to lock her up. "But I would like this baby to be a boy." I said now imagining having a son. He could be the spitting image of Bryce with his hair, eyes and that charm, a mini Bryce. And I could spoil the little boy with so much love as much as possible.

"Well I'm sure your baby will be special to you and Bryce." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed and that caused everyone to be concern.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Alice asked. "You don't sound all excited about this except when you heard the news."

"Are-Are you not happy about it?" Sarah asked.

"I am. Of-Of course I am," I admitted. "I'm… I think it was just the hormones mom told me about." I continued when they all gave me that look for me to go on. "It's just weird and unexpected and I'm not talking about this supernatural weird. Bryce and I never talked about having kids after we got married and hearing the news really got us excited but then hearing about how my baby is different than the others could result in a difficult childbirth really had Bryce worried and then he flipped out about it and then on the baby if I do survive and now this feels like a bad idea and now I'm gonna get fat!" I said as I started to cry.

"Oh no, no Lucina, you're not gonna get fat." Aunt Bella said when she came over and soothed me by rubbing my arm for comfort.

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna be beautiful, glowing and have the cutest baby bump ever!" Nessie assured.

"Easy for you to say skinny bitch!" I said and I looked up realizing what I said and saw all the girls with their mouths wide open at me. "Sorry, hormones." I said mostly to Sarah who had her ears covered by Nessie.

"Oh that's okay; all I heard was skinny." Sarah shrugged as Nessie let go of her ears.

"Lucina, I wouldn't make too much out of Bryce overreacting on things." Krystal said. "He is worried about you after all but he does care for your baby."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was just the initial shock of it all." Aunt Rosalie said.

"You girls are probably right." I said after putting into much thought. "I guess that's normal for men to react that way when their wives get pregnant. I'm sure Bryce has calmed down now."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Bryce's POV

"I shouldn't be raising a kid! I never took care of myself seriously when I had asthma!" I said totally panicking.

"Bryce,"

"Do you know how expensive having at least _one_ kid is?" I asked. "Damn, it's like my nuts just kicked me in the nuts. I have to hurry up and finish college so I could get a job."

" _Bryce,"_

"And what if it's a boy? He'll get picked on if he goes to school like I was before I met you guys! And if it's a girl, they're so innocent and you know what guys are like these days." I said. "They'll be like bad influence to them or worse," I gasped at the thought that came to me. "No way are they doing that –"

"Dude!"

"OW!" I cried when Jalen slapped my arm.

"One, you're overreacting on every little thing such as money because we got that covered," Jalen said. "Two, I highly doubt humans would bully a vampire since they are incredibly beautiful and three, maybe now you see why I wasn't okay with you dating Lucina so soon."

Jalen and I are outside at UW just sitting at a table. Most of the students are in class, some have jobs here on campus, some, most are girls, are just walking by gawking over me and Jalen and some are just chilling.

It's been about a week since we found the news that Lucina's is pregnant. She's pregnant with my child. I just couldn't believe. I've always wanted to start a family with Lucina but we never talked about it. Now that it has happened, Lucina and I will have a child together. Although there's the problem with how the baby is different than Lucina or Evan and Sarah and hearing about it freaks me out along with other things once the baby's born and if Lucina does survive.

"Sorry." I said taking deep breaths. "It's just that… well it's not that I'm freaking out because I might lose Lucina if she gives birth, I'm just concerned about… what happens after that. You should know that I have zero experiences of raising a kid, let alone a vampire human kid, since my own parents were never around during my childhood. My mother never got to see me walk or hear my first word and my father never got to see me help North Central win the basketball game at our rival school."

"Yeah we both had it rough at such a young age you and me." Jalen said.

"I just don't know if I have what it takes to be a good father. I'm afraid that… I'll fail to be a good parent." I said. "And I can't talk to Austin and Ellie for their advice, and it's not because they have no clue on parenting a vampire, they just don't understand the situation I'm in."

"I know what you mean." Jalen said as he finally turns to face me. "After I married Tiffany and adopted Lucina as my daughter, I had no clue about parenting just like you are in right now. I didn't think I could live up to how Tiffany raised her or how Lucas acted more like a father to Lucina than a godfather from what I was told. But I had help, not just from Edward and Bella from their experience raising Nessie, but from everyone in the family. They are here for me just as we are here for you."

"Look man, it'll be fine." Jalen said. "People have kids every day. Well the humans do but vampire hybrids are sort of the same thing. My point is; you'll figure this out. Bryce, this is great news and you know it." Jalen looked around probably to make sure no one's listening and I was right when he said, "You're being a good husband to my daughter. You're gonna be a father to my grandson. Your family. Hold on to that. This is something that you should enjoy right now."

"You're right," I said after a moment of being silent. "It is good news. I'm just… a little overwhelmed right now."

"Well then get Jasper to take care of it instead of me." Jalen said.

"I'm sorry man." I said. "I think I have to apologize to Lucina as well. I must have made her so worried and that's not good for the baby."

"You do that." Jalen said and then turned away. "Now will you please shut up?" He asked he was flipping the pages of his business management textbook. "I have a test in a few minutes and I haven't even studied yet." He said causing me to chuckle.

* * *

"… and then I nearly choked at my drink when there was a ring in it and that's when daddy got down on his knee and proposed." Lucina said stroking her little baby bump. "Daddy is right now studying in school so that he will become a writer. Maybe he'll right a story about you one day. After all, he loves you very much, just as I do."

"I love you two as well." I said causing Lucina to jump from the couch not noticing I'm here watching her telling our child the story of our engagement as I got back from school to our cottage. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's my fault for not noticing." Lucina said as I gave her a kiss.

"I wasn't bothered," I said kneeling down on one knee. "I really enjoyed listening to you talk to the baby that way." I smiled causing Lucina to blush.

"How were your classes today?" She asked reaching over to stroke my hair.

"Eh, nothing really exciting or anything new." I shrugged. "What have you been doing here?"

"Well," Lucina pulled out a small book that reads "Baby Name Definitions." "I've been thinking about names for our child."

"What do you got?" I asked in interest.

"Well for a girl, I came up for one that would mean beautiful and that would be Breeann Luvena to her." Lucina said.

"I totally agree with that," I said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, just like her mother." She blushed again. "What about the boy?"

"Well, I thought of one that would be cool just like yours and I came up with, Lucien Bryson." Lucina said shyly.

"I love it." I said causing her to smile. "They sound perfect."

"Well, we all have beautiful and cool names in this family." Lucina said.

"We sure do." I said and then sighed. "Listen Lucina, I'm sorry how I was freaking out the whole week when we found out about what our baby is. I want you to know… I'm done being scared."

"Bryce, it's okay," Lucina said taking my hand. "It's okay to be nervous. I am too."

"Thank god because I was lying. You might not have to wait the next few weeks to see a guy pee his pants." I said causing Lucina to laugh. "But I'm also really excited. I mean it. Whatever happens, I will always love you and this baby… forever."

I saw Lucina's eyes in tears while she was smiling. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said leaning forward to kiss her lips. Then I turned to her belly. "And I love you as well." I said and gave it a kiss.

Just as I placed my lips on Lucina's belly, I felt a small push that hit me right there.

"OW!" I said placing my hand near my lips and then gasped with Lucina. "Did I just felt that?!"

"I'm pretty sure I felt it too." Lucina said and we looked at her bump. I pressed my hand on top of Lucina's and we gave a small pressed to her bump and held it there. That's when we felt it.

"It kicked!" Lucina said as I couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my gosh, our baby just moved!" She exclaimed, her smile plastered on her face. Our baby. Wow.

"I know." I said giving the bump another kiss. "I love you, both of you." I kissed Lucina's forehead.

"We love you too." Lucina said.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop right there. Another update coming soon for Bryce and Lucina and then we have other outtakes. Please review and go to my poll. I now have a three way tie for which story to write. Please do!**


	33. Outtake 3

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Previously, the Cullens received the news that Bryce and Lucina are going to be parents. It was exciting at first only until later they hear how different the baby will be going through Lucina's pregnancy but they learned to get passed the worries. Now,**

* * *

 **Outtake 3 – Lucina Stewart-Long & Bryce Summers Part 3**

Lucina's POV

 _December 18_ _th_ _2029_

"Guys," I groaned.

"Lucy, please." Nessie said.

"Yeah come on Lucina, we do not wanna have a long line of Bella's stubbornness of the generation." Jacob said earning a slap to the chest from Nessie.

"Isn't it enough that everyone has to worry about me?" I asked. I am sitting at La Push beach with Nessie and Jacob where he was the one who invited me here as Alpha. It's been a month and I'm now looking like I'm nine months pregnant. The baby will be here any time soon. I'm excited but nervous but I try to not show my nervousness. Bryce already has enough worries from his finals he and dad are doing now at UW. That's why I'm out here because I need some fresh air but my family and Bryce suggest that I shouldn't go alone which is kinda annoying.

"You really don't have to this Jacob." I said as I was eating my sandwich grandma Esme made me.

"The pack can last without me." Jacob said waving it off. "Evan and Sarah got it covered so don't worry about it. I'm with you and Nessie just in case some rogue leech comes around. It's not likely but you'll never know, _Nessie_." He said directly to her.

"I said I'm sorry Jake. For the record, that guy really was here to see his human family after so long and wanted to change diets." Nessie said referring to what happened when she was pregnant. That goodness nothing bad happened to her, or Evan and Sarah.

"So it was a good idea to give me, Edward and everyone else a heart attack, huh?" Jacob said.

"Can't you just let it go?" Nessie said snuggling close to him. Jacob sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Ness, I was just trying to prove a point to Lucina." He said.

"Let's drop the subject. I'm just really excited to meet our godchild!" Nessie said excitedly. Yes, I made Nessie and Jacob the godparents to my child.

Since I was born, Nessie has been an amazing cousin to me and it's not because we're both half-human and half-vampire. As for Jacob, he acts like a big brother for me just like he has for Nessie even though he never imprinted on me. I remember when I was little and Nessie made Jacob turn into a wolf so I could ride on his back for fun. It was funny how Jacob felt like he lost his dignity in embarrassment.

There's no one I trust more than these two to be a part of my baby's life than they already about to.

"So am I. But I'm staying out of the room when you give birth Lucina." Jacob said to me. "I already went through enough with you, Nessie and Evan and Sarah when I was in that operation room. If I'm in there again, that room will be turned into an amniotic slip and slide!" That causes me and Nessie to laugh.

That's when I felt… weird.

Bryce's POV

After finishing my essay, I skimmed through it to make sure I got it right and then looked at my other test where I wrote my answers. After that was done, I gather all the papers and grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulders and walked over to the professor's desk.

"Here you go." I said handing her my final. Apparently I'm the first one done in short time.

"Alright but I have no doubt that you did well on it." She smiled. "Good luck on your future and I can't wait to read your book when it comes out."

"I'm sure you'll love it." I said giving her a smile and walked out of the classroom where I saw Jalen waiting for me.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Easy as hell." I smirked. "I'm sure a chimp would've done it." I said causing us to laugh as we started walking.

"How many finals you got left?" Jalen asked.

"All I got is a presentation tomorrow and I'm done. What about you and your finals?" I asked.

"I would hardly call it a final." Jalen scoffed. "But I just have to turn in my take home final tomorrow for Stats and I'm good to go." He said as we walked out of the building and sat down at the Drumheller Fountain. "Just think; we get to walk on stage early this Saturday."

"I know, I'm just glad to be done." I said. That's when I remembered something. "Hey, how's Orion doing now?" I asked.

"From what I've heard from the workers there, they're really giving him a hard time. Not badly but hard enough for him to have a taste of his own medicine." Jalen said.

"I still can't believe you let him work at your family's company." I said even though it's been about two years since we've heard what Jalen did for Orion. "After what Orion did to you, to me, to Lucina, to all of us, you'd still give him a job." I said causing to Jalen sigh.

"Trust me, I don't believe it either," He said looking up to the sky. "But I figured he went through hell long enough."

Man, I wandered what happened between him and Orion that would make Jalen act like that towards the guy who once had it all.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jalen's POV_

 _ **Mid-November 2027 Sophomore Year in UW**_

 _I was driving on the way home after finishing my afternoon classes. They were a killer. I'm telling you the professor is trying to make me look bad just because I understand things faster than the students in class even the professor himself. One time, the professor handed us a test with ridiculous questions that was way off topic that really pissed us off and the professor got suspended for that for a short time._

 _Okay I think I'm being off topic but let me say that he can never outsmart a vampire. I'm just that awesome. Just saying._

 _I stopped at the gas station to fill up the gas to my car since it's nearly empty. I entered the information to pay the gas until the screen lit up._

 _ **Pay at the cashier inside**_

 _I couldn't help but groan. Man I don't wanna go in there! It's full of weirdos and crazy people. Unfortunately for me when I checked the other gas stations around me, they all read the same thing. Dammit!_

" _These humans here better not smell as bad as Zoran's coven." I muttered as I made my way over inside the gas station. I was just at the door to get in when suddenly,_

" _Well, look who it is." I froze when I heard his voice, recognizing it and turned to see someone I was not expecting to see._

" _Orion?!" I said surprised seeing him standing a few feet away from me._

" _Funny seeing you here Jalen." Orion said, his voice sounding harsh._

" _What are you doing here?" I asked stepping away from the door._

" _I should be asking you the same thing." Orion sneered._

" _Maybe I'll give you a minute to admire my car that is parked here at the gas station." I pointed out. "But I think what I should've asked first is what the hell happened to you?" I asked looking at Orion to see his blonde hair is a total mess and his face has grown facial hair, his face all tortured, dark circles under his eyes wearing worn out sneakers, faded jeans and a hooded jacket over his white t-shirt. He looked a bit thin too._

" _Like you don't know?" Orion sneered. "Ever since I got expelled, I have to repeat senior year at another school district and everyone there made fun of me treating me like a total loser. I didn't get accepted to any schools since that superintendent place some bullshit facts about me on my permanent record, I lost my chance to run my family's company, I lost Lucina because of Bryce, my family disowned me and I got nowhere else to go. And it's all your fault!"_

 _That's when I snapped and came at Orion and grabbed him slamming him against the wall._

" _Yeah sure, blame me because you tried to arrest my family when they were trying to clear my innocence when you jumped straight to the conclusion about me and Elena!" I snapped. "Blame me when you were the one treating others below you like shit! Blame me when you tried to blackmail me to breakup and Bryce and Lucina only to lie right at my face! Blame me when Bryce is ten times the man to Lucina than you will ever be!"_

 _I then let go of Orion only to pin him facing the window so that he can take a good look at himself. He needs to get his ass on straight._

" _Look at yourself!" I said with such venom in my voice that it feels like I was back to my old self when I was with my old coven in Detroit when we once believed that humans are disrespectful to others except for those that do matter after what they did to us._

" _What? Are you fucking insane?!" Orion asked and looked the other way of the window. I grabbed his face with my other hand and moved his face so he can look at his reflection._

" _Look at yourself god dammit!" I screamed at him. Orion looked scared at my yelling. That's new._

" _Do you know what I see there?" I asked as Orion look at the window. "I see a guy who is a selfish, manipulative, self-centered ass who abuses his power of position to get what he wants and does things his way! I see a guy who thinks he can get away with mistreating others below him based on stats just because he has money more than anyone can imagine! I see a guy who doesn't care about others than himself! The reason why you lost everything you ever had and now living on the street was not because of me or my family! It's all you! You did this to yourself!"_

" _Your family disowned you because you disgraced their name for what you did hence why you had no right to run their company! You brought this embarrassment on yourself as to why others make fun of you!"_

 _I let go of Orion causing him to fall to his knees as he still stared at himself._

" _This is what Karma does to you Orion!" I said. "Now you know what it's like losing everything and being treated like shit for no reason!"_

 _Not caring what he has to say responding to my words, I marched inside and quickly paid for my gas and walked out to pump the gas. As I got out, I turned to see Orion still facing the window of his reflection only this time he was burying his face in his hands and sobbing. I went my way and filled up the gas. As soon as I was in my car and making my way out of the gas station, I looked at the rear view mirror to see Orion still in the same spot doing the same thing I saw him and my anger expression changed and I felt a pang hitting me inside once I was on the road._

* * *

" _Jalen, are you okay?" Tiffany asked later in the evening where she and I are sitting together in the living room of our cottage and Lucina's asleep in her room._

" _Not really." I answered with a sigh as I stared at the fire._

" _What's wrong?" Tiffany said snuggling close to me. "You know you can tell me." I sighed again and spoke still staring at the fire._

" _I was at the gas station after class today to fill up the tank, and I ran into Orion there." I said._

" _Oh yeah, that pervert who wanted Lucina." Tiffany said. "How's he doing?" She asked… like it was nothing. I turned away from the fire and looked at Tiffany giving her a 'are you kidding me' look._

" _Oh he's terrible. He looks like shit living off the streets thanks for asking considering that he was being a total douche bag, treating people like shit, having a crazy obsession with Lucina and oh I don't know trying to have us arrested!" I said sarcastically._

" _Then why are you making a big deal about it?" Tiffany said looking at me. "Orion got what he deserved for what he did and lost everything he had from what I'm hearing from you." That caused me to sigh._

" _Well that's kind of the problem." I said. "Don't you think that… the reason why Orion has ended up where he is now is because of… me?"_

" _Why would you think that?" Tiffany asked._

" _Well, ever since Orion and I first met, things haven't been going well for him. Now after that prom fiasco, Orion lost everything after what happened and it pretty much involves me." I said._

" _Jalen," Tiffany said as she started stroking my chest. "None of those things that happened to Orion were your fault. All of those things were because of Orion and he brought it all on himself. What you did back in high school was making a difference so that people would treat others with respect. And according to what Lucina, Lucas and the others are telling us, you really made an impact on that school."_

" _I know but… I can't help but feel guilty about Orion. The things I said to him were true but… pretty much harsh." I said. For a second back there I thought I lost myself with Orion._

" _Well, whatever you do, it's your choice." Tiffany said. "You may have had things rough but you always made good choices. You chose to start over your life as a vampire by joining me and the Cullens and being a father to Lucina. You chose to finish your education and helped the school do a complete one eighty to change their ways. You chose to attend college to start a career in your life. You've made good choices since then and I'm sure whatever you do will be just the same."_

 _Tiffany then got up from the couch and kissed my cheek._

" _I'm gonna take a bubble bath. You're welcome to join me when you're ready." She smiled adding a wink and left the living room leaving me alone thinking about what Tiffany said._

 _Should I really do it whatever it is she thinks I'm thinking? I put it into much thought. I have made choices that turned out well. Look how far I've come; I'm married to my best friend, I'm legally the father to Lucina, I've learned the light about humans who are actually treating me with respect, I've been reunited with Elena and became the guardian to her daughter Melissa and I'm studying at my parent's alma mater where I got interviewed at my family's company to get hands-on experience during school before I work there. And I've done things to make it right such as sacrificing my life by bringing Bryce and Lucina back to together. Maybe I should do this… mostly because I wanna get this guilt off my back._

 _I told Tiffany I'd be with her soon as I pulled out my phone and dialed the number._

" _Hey, it's me." I said when they answered the phone. "I need you to listen very closely…"_

* * *

" _I hope I'm not regretting it." I said to myself as I was driving my way to UW. I made a detour by making a stop when I followed his mind with my tracking senses and found him sitting outside the same gas station from yesterday._

 _Once I found a parking spot, I got of my car and made my way over to him and that's when he looked up seeing me._

" _What do you want now?" Orion sneered and I threw the uniform at him. "What is this?"_

" _Your janitor's uniform for you to wear at work." I said causing Orion to look at me. "You're doing janitorial service at my family's company. You start first thing tomorrow morning at eight a.m. sharp. I already told them of your arrival so you should be fine when you get there."_

" _I am not working at that company your family runs!" Orion said._

" _You think I want you there? I'd rather drink bleach then throw up." I said and took a deep breath to calm down. "But face it Orion, you got nowhere to go and have nothing except for the clothes on your back. If you want to avoid being mistreated for living on the streets and get back on your feet, then you better accept this job. You're lucky you got one offered to you and it's better than having none."_

" _Here," I said as I then threw a bag to Orion. "In there are some clothes for you to wear, a cell phone and a shaving kit. You might as well start by looking decent. Also there's cash in there for you. There's probably about five thousand dollars for you to buy food and such. We got you a motel for you to stay at. We got the rent taken care of for you so you don't have to worry about it until you're ready to pay it yourself. You also don't have to pay us back but let us know when we can stop babying you."_

 _Orion looked inside the bag and then at me still with that disgusted look on his face._

" _Why are you helping me?" He asked._

" _Because unlike you, I don't go treating others like shit just because I have power_ and _I don't just leave one person around like he was a ghost to us all." I said and then took a deep breath. "And… there's also another reason why I'm helping you – and I swear to god I'll kill you if you tell anyone including my family about this –, it's my way of saying," I struggled on the next part like I was trying to avoid swearing. "Thanks."_

" _Thanks for what?!" Orion asked in disbelief._

" _Because if I weren't for you trying to arrest me and my family, I would've never known that Mrs. Pennington was actually my foster sister who you believed I really raped. I would never have been reunited with Elena if it weren't for you and I would never have cleared my name because of it. For that I… consider this as in we're even… in a… sort of way – my point is, just be grateful I did something for you as payment but don't make me all soft and gushy towards you and don't even think about thinking us as pushovers as in taking advantage of our offer." I said and walked away from Orion and went to my car._

 _As soon as I got in and started the engine, I looked at my rearview mirror to see Orion getting up with the things I gave him in his hands and pulled out a cell phone from the bag. I waited and saw a taxi pulling over and Orion climbed in telling the driver the address to the motel and it drove off into the road and I did too heading to UW._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Bryce's POV

I was interrupted from thinking when my cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to see Nessie's name on the caller ID.

"Nessie?" I answered getting Jalen's attention.

"Bryce, it's time!" Nessie said.

"Do you mind speaking in English?" I asked.

"Bryce!" Nessie whined. " _It's_ time!"

It took me a second to realize what Nessie's talking about causing my eyes to widen.

"AHHHHH!" I said jumping to my feet. "It's time! What?! Now?!" I asked panicking as Jalen was on his feet too hearing it. The baby is coming?!

"What do you think? Get your ass here now! We just got Lucina into the main house and Carlisle is with her!" Nessie said. That's when I heard the phone being yanked.

"The only thing missing is you!" Jacob said. "Hurry up before I get involved in that room! Again!"

"We're on our way!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Come on!" Jalen said and thankfully with no humans around, we ran at full speed hopping into Jalen's car and on the road within seconds.

Jalen was way over the speed limit not caring if a cop was gonna catch us for speeding. I didn't care either because I need to get there.

It's happening. The baby's coming. _Our_ baby's coming. I should be excited about this, right? I am but hearing all the birth stories from the Cullens was never easy and experience Nessie giving birth and adding my baby's condition to Lucina…

Well… I'm trying my best not to jump to the worst conclusion. Carlisle said that everything would go on as naturally as possible but as if Jalen read my mind, he hit the gas pedal hard and sped up until we arrived at Forks where our home is.

Jalen and I ran into the main house to see Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Lucas, Krystal, Evan, Sarah and Esme in the living room.

"It's okay Lucas, deep breaths." Krystal said as Lucas did so.

"Okay if I can make it through the Star Wars the Forces Awakens movie I can definitely make it through this." Lucas said, panting.

I was about to ask where Lucina is until I heard a muffled scream upstairs.

"There you are!" Rosalie said when she came down the stairs as Nessie came down and went to get towels and she ran back up the stairs. "Get up there now! Hey mutt, the father's here!" She called and that's when Jacob arrived.

"About time you showed up! I was about to grab a bucket before I throw up in there!" He said and dragged me upstairs.

"Bryce," Jacob and I stopped and turned when Jalen spoke. "Remember, the moment you get in there, everything changes. Your new life is about to begin." He smiled to me as did everyone else in the room. I smiled to them and ran up the stairs with Jacob behind me.

"This is you." Jacob said when we arrived at the half-open door. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

"It's going to pass," Tiffany said as she kept whispering to Lucina who is lying down. "Everything's going to be fine. Think about how you'll get to finally see the little one." Lucina broke out a half sob.

"I… really… can't… think," Lucina panted and closed her eyes for the shortest while in what appeared to be relief. "Bryce." She acknowledged and I was by her side at an instant kissing her lips.

"Hey," I breathed and got out a feather that was on her mouth. Lucina half-smiled looking exhausted already. I turned and saw Carlisle looking calm through it all as he was waiting. He's calm knowing what might happen?! You know what, forget that because Lucina just let out a scream, her hand just grabbing mine and crushing it. Okay OW!

I kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

" _I love you."_ I said to her mentally since she probably can't speak at the moment.

" _You think I don't know that by now?"_ Lucina asked as Tiffany wiped Lucina's sweat with a towel.

Next thing that happened was that the contractions came and Lucina was crying in pain. It was killing me inside seeing my wife in this situation while I just sit back and do nothing but holding her hand.

"Now," Carlisle instructed. "Here we go, I can see the baby." He said and Lucina gave out another cry as she squeezed my hand so strongly that I'm sure it'll get ripped off of me.

"Bryce!" She cried as she whimpered and I kissed her hand.

"I'm here." I said.

I'm not sure how long it has been throughout the screaming until Carlisle spoke again. I'm amazed how Tiffany was silent through the whole thing.

"Bryce, Lucina, say hello to your son." What?! For real?! I turned to Carlisle as he handed the baby to Rosalie for her to wrap the baby in a towel.

"Lucina, did you hear that? It's a boy. Lucien." I said feeling excited and turned to her until my excitement went away. "Lucina!" I cried seeing her eyes closed as her hand had loosen her grip on my hand.

"Is she okay?!" Tiffany asked now panicking.

"Lucina's fine." Carlisle said calmly with a smile. "Being mostly vampire was a bit strong for Lucina to handle. She's just out right now but will wake up." I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. That really scared the shit out of me. I thought I would lose Lucina forever and my son would live without a mother. Wait a second,

"Bryce," I turned when Rosalie spoke and she was smiling big. "Come here and say hello to your son." She said holding the baby wrapped in a blue towel in her arms.

I reluctantly let go of Lucina's hand and held out my arms for Rosalie to hand me my son. I felt like the moment I saw his face, my heart feels suddenly warm and if I was human, I would shed a tear right about now.

I was surprised about this baby; he looks so beautiful. He looks just like Lucina with such a beautiful face to look like one of Kourtney Kardashian's son Mason. His skin is paler than Lucina's or Nessie's but a bit less than mine. Then he opened his eyes and I was amazed that his were marine blue just like mine were when I was human and he also has my hair.

I just can't believe this. This little one right here in my arms is my son.

"Lucien." I managed to say with a smile and my son smiled at me… with my charm.

* * *

 **We are not done with Bryce and Lucina yet you guys! Please review and go to my poll!**


	34. Outtake 4

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Lucina went into labor and Lucien was born. Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

 **Outtake 4 – Lucina Stewart-Long & Bryce Summers Part 4**

Bryce's POV

I still couldn't get over what has happened; my son has been born. This is too good to be true but it is. I've never felt this happy in all my life apart from my marriage with Lucina. Who knew she has giving me so much.

I looked up from my son to see the room was empty except for me, Lucien and Lucina who is still out after the intense birth. I guess everyone wanted to give us privacy. I sat down near Lucina as I continue looking at my son who is looking at me curiously.

"Hey Lucien," I smiled sounding a bit speechless. "I'm your daddy and I love you so, so much… son." I said as we looked at each other's eyes. It will take awhile to adapt the whole me being called a dad.

Lucien just looked at me with his eyes and smiled as he started shifting around in the towel he was wrapped in until he was able to pull out his arm free. Wow, smart guy already. Lucien was then waving his free hand and I chuckled as I gave him my finger for him to play with where his tiny hand wrapped around it.

" _Daddy."_ WHAT THE!

I was completely shocked at what happened and it wasn't just because the baby said his first word… sort of.

" _Did you just talk to me?!"_ I asked Lucien in shock without even trying to know what I was doing.

" _Yes."_ I heard Lucien answered with a smile. Oh my god.

"Guys, crazy weird unexpected things are happening in here!" I asked out loud in a freaked out tone where I might have squeaked as I pulled my finger away from Lucien and looked at the door. That's when Carlisle, Edward, Lucas and Jalen burst into the room.

"What is it?! Where's the fire?!" Lucas asked looking around wildly as he has his hand up ready to shoot an aura sphere.

"Here's the fire; Lucien just called me daddy." I answered causing them to look at me in surprise.

"Wait a second, if Lucien called you daddy, then that means he was able to… talk to you?!" Jalen said giving me a weird look.

"Actually, he talked to me in my head." I said.

"You mean like Lucina?" Edward asked.

"I think so." I said. "It sounded like it."

"That's amazing. Can you ask Lucien to speak to us? It might be that his gift works the same way as Lucina's where he has to speak to us first." Carlisle said sounding interested to know.

"Okay," I said turned to Lucien, still in my arms. "Son, can you talk to your grandpa Jalen, or the guys like how you talked to me?" I asked. Lucien turned his head and was waving his little hand around for nothing.

"I don't hear anything." Jalen said.

"Me neither." Lucas said and the same with Edward and Carlisle.

"But I can hear his thoughts." Edward said.

"You can hear him?" Carlisle asked him and Edward nodded his head.

"Thank you!" We heard Krystal say.

"What did he say?" Jalen asked Edward.

"He wanted us to grab his hand." Edward said.

"Wait a second," I said remembering how it was done and let Lucien grabbed my finger again as I looked at him. _"Can you hear me now?"_ I asked.

" _Yes."_ He smiled.

"I can hear him now." I said looking at the guys. "I guess he only talks this way by touching."

"Okay I didn't hear you guys talking; I was blocked out from both of you for a second there." Edward said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Krystal asked in disbelief causing all of us to laugh.

"So it seems as if Lucien has inherited Lucina's gift opposite; where she communicates mentally from even a distance, Lucien does it by physical contact, a gift that works similar to how Nessie and Tiffany do theirs." Carlisle said looking intrigued.

"Although the shield part, we'll have to test that one out later." Edward said.

"First Nessie, then Lucina, then Evan and Sarah and now Lucien. We got a whole line of gifted hybrids in the family." Lucas said.

"Yeah but I'm awesome! OW!" Evan cried when someone hit him, possibly Sarah.

"So can I meet my grandson?" Jalen asked me.

"Um," I looked at the guys and then at Lucina who is still out before I turned back to them. "Not that I'm hogging the little guy from you all but I don't wanna upset Lucina if you guys get to hold him before she does when she wakes up."

"We understand Bryce." Carlisle said nodding his head.

"Good call," Edward said and then chuckled. "We don't wanna repeat what happened with Nessie when she didn't get to see both _her kids together._ " He said causing us to laugh and the four of them left the room leaving me alone again with my family.

My family. Damn.

" _Daddy, where's mommy?"_ I looked down forgetting the Lucien is still holding my finger as he spoke to me.

"Mommy's, uh… resting right now. She's not gonna wake up for awhile. Do you wanna see her?" I asked and Lucien said yes. I pulled my finger away from Lucien and walked over to where Lucina is laying and sat down next to her.

"Here's your mommy." I said as I adjusted my hold so that Lucien is able to see her. "Do you wanna sleep with her?" I asked Lucien and he nodded his head. I placed Lucien closed to Lucina's head like they are snuggling together. Lucien adjusted himself to be closer to Lucina. The moment he made contact with her, Lucina's head shifted towards him in such a motherly gesture. Soon Lucien closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep making my heart feel warm at what I'm seeing.

I reached over and grabbed Lucien's hand. _"I love you son."_ I said giving him a kiss on his head and just watch the two most important in the world sleep together.

* * *

Lucina's POV

I was way more than exhausted, if that's even possible, and sore. Both of those things together are what caused me to black out. It was like I felt a bit lifeless after the intense heavy lifting. I didn't know what happened after that except for feeling something. It felt… so nice that I wanted to be closer to it, which was what got me to try and wake up. And I did.

I slowly opened my eyes with all my might. Things were a bit blurry until it slowly started to focus. That's when I saw his face.

"Hey Lucina." Bryce smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I said weakly with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Bryce asked taking my hand in his.

"Tired. What happened?" I asked.

"You were only out for about half an hour maybe after the baby came." Bryce explained and that's when it came to me.

"Where's our baby?" I asked causing Bryce to smile as he looked like he was about to cry happily.

"Our _son_ is right here, and he's beautiful." Bryce said lifting his other arm for me to see the little bundle in a blue blanket. I gasped at the baby who is smiling at me while gurgling, a smile like Bryce's along with his human eyes and hair, with a face like mine; my son. Lucien.

"Let me… see him." I said with a slight tone of demanding. Bryce did so without hesitation and handed the baby in my arms.

I just couldn't believe it. I mean I had about a month to get used to the idea that I was having a baby but it wasn't real as when I held him in my hands, alive and beating. He looked a bit older than a newborn baby. Not much but a bit older. He looked at me like he knew who I was, like he was seeing me for the hundredth time instead of the first. Like he knew I was his mother with his natural instinct. I can feel myself glowing at the feeling seeing my baby in my arms. You could picture me spreading so much love to this little one like how a mother should love her child.

"Hello Lucien," I said giving him a smile. "I'm your mommy."

Lucien kept smiling as he held out his little hand and reached out to touch my cheek causing me to smile big.

" _Mommy."_ I couldn't help but gasp.

"Did he just…"

"Yeah, he talked to you with his gift." Bryce said smiling as Lucien let go of my face. "He does it mentally but the difference is that he has to touch someone for it to work."

"Wow." I said. I only just met my baby and I'm already amazed at what he can do.

"He's so gifted, like his mother." Bryce said. I smiled to him and then to Lucien showing him my gift how it's done.

" _Mommy loves you already."_ I said to him mentally without the need to touch him. Lucien smiled big having Bryce's charm as he reached out again to touch my face.

" _I love you mommy."_ He said causing me to shed a tear as I kissed my son. My baby.

That's when there was a knock on the door and Bryce and I turned to see everyone coming in.

"Finally, you're awake!" Aunt Alice said as everyone came around.

"There's the new edition to the family." Evan said seeing Lucien.

"He's so cute!" Sarah smiled.

"Bryce won't let us see him until you got to hold him first." Dad said coming over to me. "How are you feeling kiddo?" He asked.

"I'm great." I said and showed him Lucien. "Look." Lucien smiled when he saw dad who smiled back at him.

"He's beautiful." Dad said looking like he was about to cry.

"Look at this," Mom said when she came over to me. "My baby with her baby. I'm gonna have to stop calling you my baby girl." She teased causing me to chuckle.

"Congratulations sweetie." Grandma Esme said giving me a smile.

"Okay come on, I wanna hold my godson! You two already had your moment with him and it's time to share!" Nessie said and reluctantly I did. I felt like I just held my son but I guess everyone deserves to do so. I have forever with my baby with Bryce.

As Lucien was being passed around to everyone in the family, the doorbell rang.

"That would be them." Uncle Edward said.

"Who?" I asked.

"My family along with Gwen, Hayden, Sam and Kellan." Bryce said. "They called them right after Lucien was born. I'll be back." He kissed me before he was out of the room in a flash. I guess I have a long day.

* * *

Finally, I am out of this hospital like room after one day. It was a drag staying in bed but on the bright side to that part was having Lucien by my side snuggling close to me. I was surprised when I woke up that Bryce told me that Lucien didn't sleep at all when I did. Turns out there are certain days to when Lucien decides to sleep. It all depends on how his body system works.

"Are you ready?" Bryce asked. It was later in the evening and it was time for Bryce and me to go home to our cottage, with Lucien who is in my arms right now.

"I'm all set." I said and Bryce and I walked out of the room where our family is waiting for us. We said goodnight to them and the three of us walked our way to our home. Wow.

We arrived there a few minutes later and there was silence after Bryce closed the door when we were inside.

"This is it." Bryce said.

"Welcome to our home Lucien." I said to him who smiled. That's when Lucien yawned.

"I guess tonight he's ready to sleep." Bryce chuckled.

"I got this. Let me change him into some clothes for him to sleep into." I said and went over to Lucien's room. I went as slow as I could changing Lucien into his pajamas as I cherish this special moment between me and my son. He was giggling when I was trying to get him in his onesie. Once he was dressed, I got him in my arms and rocked him to sleep.

"Sleep tight… my little Louie." I said. Lucien yawned closing his eyes as he reached up to touch my face.

" _I love you mommy."_ Lucien said before he dropped his hand and drifted off into sleep.

" _I love you too."_ I said giving Lucien a kiss on his little head. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You don't know how seeing you with our child make me fall in love with you over and over again." Bryce whispered in my ear causing me to blush. Bryce let go of me so I could go over and set Lucien down in his crib for him to sleep in. Once I did, I just stood and watched as my son was sleeping.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping." Bryce said coming over to me to watch Lucien.

"He's the greatest thing that has ever happened to us." I said.

"He's the greatest thing _you_ have given me. Thank you." Bryce said kissing the top of my head.

"I should be thanking you for making this happened." I smiled to Bryce.

"I wouldn't have done it without you, my wife. Mother of my child." Bryce said.

"I love you, my husband. Father of my child." I said and Bryce leaned down to kiss my lips. I've never been more happy to have two amazing men in my life. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Bryce," I said as we looked at our sleeping son. "How long will it take until Lucien wakes up?"

"Hmm," Bryce thought as he moved my hair away as he leaned into my ear. "I'd say about maybe two hours or so." He said and then giving a gentle bite to my ear causing me to fight off a moan. I turned around and kissed him fully as my arms flung around his neck.

"Lucina, you keep that up and I don't think we'll make it to our room." Bryce said in between kisses.

"Then let's hurry." I smirked as he lifted me up carrying me to our room.

* * *

I was in a blissful heaven when I woke up to see myself snuggling close to Bryce's bare chest.

"Morning sleepy head." He smiled giving me a kiss.

"Morning." I said as I traced a pattern on Bryce's chest. "It's real."

"What is?" Bryce asked.

"This," I said. "Our family is real, it wasn't a dream."

"Believe me, I thought it was a dream too, but it's not. You, me and Lucien are the real deal." Bryce said pulling me close to him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Bryce said and then kissing me. We were in our moment of bliss when I heard a cry.

"Lucien!" I said pushing Bryce away from me and got out of the bed quickly, grabbing a robe for me to put on before I was out of our room in a second and arrived in Lucien's room where my son is crying.

"Shh, it's okay," I said after picking up Lucien and held him close to me. "Mommy's here." I said and Lucien immediately stopped crying as he snuggled close to my chest.

"Geez, what am I, chopped liver?" Bryce teased as I saw him coming in wearing a dark robe.

"My baby needs me." I said.

"He's my baby too but you don't see me leaving you hanging, not to mention being pushed out of bed." Bryce said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's all good." Bryce said wrapping his arms around me. He then sighed. "My two favorite people. I love you both."

"We love you too. Look." I said and Bryce turned to see the three of us facing our reflection in the mirror. "It's us."

"Our family." Bryce smiled and kissed me and then Lucien's head.

Yes, our beautiful happy family.

* * *

 **That's Bryce and Lucina's story and the introducing on Lucien but I'm not done yet. ;) Please review and go to my poll. Still in a three way tie and I'll tell you what they are;**

 **Mending Heart**

 **Trust My Heart**

 **The Twilight Universe**

 **Go vote for which one you want me to write.**


	35. Outtake 5

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **These next few outtakes are on Damien and Sarah. We hear their story from when Sarah imprinted on him and how Damien learned about the supernatural. This takes place during the story starting in chapter 18.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 1**

Damien's POV

 _I looked around seeing I was in a beautiful meadow where the sun shines and the flowers blooms in this perfect green area. It was raining rose petals until I found her from a distance with her back towards me._

 _Like one of those movies when you and your true love see each other, I was running towards her in slow motion. Finally I arrived to her._

" _Sarah." I said taking her arm and turning her around to face me. She lifted her head up and I was now staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

" _Damien." She said as her skin was glowing when the sunlight hit her. God she is so beautiful._

 _She took my hands in hers and closed her eyes as she lean towards me, her lips ready. I closed my eyes and followed her lead as we were inches away from the moment of truth. Centimeters. Millimeters,_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Whoa!" I cried when I woke up suddenly and I fell off my bed. I shook my head until I was able to focus seeing myself on the floor while my alarm was making that annoying sad of an excuse called sound.

"Dammit, so close." I said as I rubbed my head while getting up and hit my alarm to turn off and made my way over to the mirror of my room. I looked at myself wearing a plain white t-shirt with black basketball shorts where my chestnut brown hair is all messed up. I sighed as I began my morning routine to get ready for school.

There I go again with that dream; the dream where I was this close to kissing Sarah Rose Black… again. The girl I've been crushing on since the very first day of school. Can you blame a guy for being in love with the most beautiful girl in school? Well sure there's her family the Cullens who are her cousins, like Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Krystal and Lucina who guys go head over heels for but Sarah is the most beautiful of them all to me.

But I'm not the only one who's in love with her; all the guys at school want her just as bad as I do. Lucky for me, she keeps turning them down and it's not because of her twin brother Evan and the other guys there Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Lucas and Bryce. Another lucky thing for me is that I have Sarah in all of my classes except Biology _and_ she sits next to me in all of them.

 _Unfortunately_ for me, Sarah never notices me, at all. She talks to me but only school related and then there's the 'Hi' back or 'Good', simple short answers whenever I try to talk to her. She never even looks at me when she speaks. What did you expect? She's way out of my league but a guy wants to try things out with her.

After finishing my shower, brushing my teeth and getting into some decent clothes to wear for today, I did my hair getting them in their natural waves and soon I was downstairs in the kitchen where my dad is all dressed up for work.

"Morning Damien." He smiled as I grabbed a bagel and smeared jam on it.

"Morning dad." I said taking a bite of my bagel.

"So, how close were you this time?" I nearly choked on my bagel when dad asked me that question and I looked up to see him smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I asked turning a bit red.

"I'm talking about how you fell off your bed, _again_." Dad said chuckling as I took another bite of my bagel to avoid talking.

Dad knows me too well about my crush on Sarah. He works with the Cullen's adoptive father Carlisle (another lucky thing about me). I don't know how Carlisle and his wife could afford that many kids. There are actually more of them that don't go to school. One of them, Jalen is Lucina's older step brother and he works at his family's company Long Corporation and her older sister Tiffany is a kindergarten teacher. Then there's… Renesmee I believe it's pronounced. She's the youngest of Emmett, Edward and Alice. And then there Jacob, Evan and Sarah's older brother who works at an auto shop near the Red Lake Reserve. I guess Carlisle and his wife just love having kids. Anyway,

Dad knows I've been in love with Sarah for like ever and he always tell me to just ask her out. That's easier said than done. There's the fact that I'm… shy, okay. Do you think a girl like her would want to go out with a guy like me? Hey I'm trying alright?! Anyway, there's also the fact to how to do that without embarrassing myself. Well one thing I'm trying to do is to get her attention, like how I do my hair. Let's hope today's new hairstyle would do the trick.

"Anyway dad, you don't have to give me a ride today," I said after finishing my breakfast. "Luna got a car for her birthday and she promised that she'd drive me to school."

Luna Snow is my friend I made in school. She's actually my first ever friend since I was the loner throughout my life. Her mom Maureen works with Carlisle and my dad. My dad and I always have dinner at their place since neither of us can really cook joined by Luna's sister Korrina. Luna and I have a lot in common; we were both loners at school and we both lost a parent. The small difference is that Luna is dating a Cullen, Lucien. She's lucky but I'm happy for her.

"That's fine with me." Dad smiled and that's when there was a knock on the door.

"That would be her." I said and went over to answer the door to see her standing there.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey!" Luna smiled. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" I said with my bag ready. "Gonna go dad, see ya." I said and closed the door behind me. "Holy shit!" I said when I saw a light blue Acura TLX car in my driveway. "That's yours?!"

"Yep." Luna said as we got in and she started driving. "You like it?" Like it?! What's the word that shouts out 'Damn!'?

"Words aren't enough to describe how much I love it!" I said causing Luna to laugh. "So how was the party?" I asked about the party the Cullens threw for Luna. I wasn't able to go since my dad and I stayed over at my grandparent's place. That and the possibly I wasn't ready to speak to Sarah outside of class.

"It was good. The Cullens really went all out for me." Luna said as we arrived at the parking lot of school.

"Speaking of the Cullens, where are they?" I asked when we got out and I didn't see any of their cars there.

"Um, they had some… business to take care of but they'll be here later." Luna said and I turned to see her reading a text message. Hmm, I wonder what business the Cullens have that requires the whole family. I shrugged to myself and Luna and I walked inside. The minute we did, we see students whispering to each other.

"I wonder what's going on." I said as we walked by. I hear some of the girls were giggling, excitedly. I haven't seen them like this since the Cullens came to this school.

"I don't know. Maybe –" Luna was cut off when we stopped when we were face to face with Brittany McKay who has her arms folded. Oh boy. This girl is such a bitch just because her family works at Star 101.5 where she gets access to meet celebrities believing herself to be one. She has a serious grudge against Luna since she and Lucien are a thing. The last time those two encountered each other, Brittany got suspended for beating up Luna and locking her in a janitor's closet.

"Well, look who it is." Brittany said, with a sneer.

"What do you want now Brittany?" I asked in annoyance and she just ignored me. Okay, I see how it is.

"I just don't understand what Lucien sees in _you_." Brittany said to Luna.

"I don't get why you expect Lucien to fall for you." Luna said.

"Hello, can you not see how perfectly we match?" Brittany asked showing herself for me and Luna to see. And what the hell are we supposed to see exactly?

"If she means being a totally bitch then no we don't." I muttered to Luna.

"Well whatever," Brittany said when we didn't answer. "He had his one chance to be with me and blew it so I hope you two are happy together." Say what now?

"Uh thanks?" Luna said in confusion. Okay this doesn't sound right.

"And you're okay with this now because…?" I asked.

"Because this new guy is such a man candy than Lucien is!" Brittany said excitedly.

"New guy? Is that what everyone's talking about?" Luna asked. Of course, with new students coming here, they are always the talk of the school. Take Luna for example when she came here.

"Yeah, he's from Portland, an athlete and intelligent combined and he's so hot. And _I'm_ gonna be the one for him once I get these girls out of the way." Brittany said. "There he is over there." She pointed to across the hall where some of the students were gathering around someone. Most of them were girls trying to get this person's attention while guys were talking to that person. I can't exactly see him because I'm only seeing the back of his head where his coffee brown hair might look like a comb over haircut. That's when he turned his head laughing at one of the guys.

"He looks really popular to get everyone's attention huh Luna. Luna?" I said when I didn't get a response and turned to Luna when I noticed something about her while Brittany was oblivious of what's going on.

Luna looked shocked, or frozen, or possibly scared. Or maybe all three of it together. Whatever it is, Luna is hyperventilating.

"Luna, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Suddenly, Luna just took off in the other direction where everyone is talking to the new guy.

What in the world was that about? Is Luna okay? She looked like she was about to pass out any minute. I would go after her but she's probably heading to the bathroom which is why I pulled out my phone and texted Kiani Violet who is another student I just became friends with along with Piper Trakel and Leonard Risk.

 **Can you find Luna? She just took off suddenly. I think she might be in the bathroom. – Damien**

It wasn't long when I got a text back from her.

 **Piper and I are on it. We can take it from here. – Kiani**

Okay then. I put my phone away and made my way to Algebra class. I hope Luna's okay. I wonder why she was freaking out earlier. Could it have something to do with the new guy? Does Luna know him? Something tells me that she does.

Algebra was a bit boring. One was because it was just a review of last week's lesson and two is because Sarah and Lucien weren't in class today. Class ended and I made my way to history. Another one of my boring classes.

As I sat down, students were talking big time when they walked inside the classroom and I was able to catch what they said.

"Dude, did you see what just happened with Patrick and the Cullens?" Huh?

"Wait what happened?"

"Apparently Patrick must have made the Cullens very pissed."

"I saw it. They look none too happy with him."

"What did Patrick do?"

"I think it was because he was probably hitting on Lucien's girlfriend. You should've seen Lucien, he looked like he was ready to kill him."

"Are you sure? I saw those two earlier before Lucien and the Cullens showed up. I heard them saying something about how they did not appreciate him for bullying Luna."

"Patrick? A bully? No way. He's too cute to be one."

"Yeah, they were probably there because Lucien got all defensive and insecure seeing another guy with Luna."

As the students were talking, I reeled in on what I heard. Patrick? Luna? Wait a minute I remember now. Patrick is the guy who picks on Luna for no reason. It's because of him that Luna was a loner throughout her life before she came here. Shit, Patrick's that new guy! I can't believe that asshole would come here. And how stupid are these people to side with Patrick. What is wrong with them? Well on the bright side, the Cullens were there to stop Patrick before he could do anything to Luna. Wait a minute, THE CULLENS ARE HERE?! NOW?!

I looked up at the door just in time to see Sarah walking in. And god she looks as beautiful as ever with her long black hair with a hint of bronze highlights that is about short passed the shoulder length, nice skin tone and her smell of strawberries. Yeah, I sound that pathetic don't I. She soon made her way to her seat, which is next to me. Come on Damien, just talk to her.

"H-H-Hi S-Sarah." I said. Nice. I thought sarcastically.

"Hey." Sarah said sitting down, not even looking at me. Aaaannnnnnddd just like always.

"Um, uh, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Sarah said, still not looking at me just as the bell rang for class to start. And another failed attempt to get past the level to get Sarah to notice me. That's number five hundred and seventy one. Again, I'm that pathetic.

No one in class really cared to pay attention in history and I don't think the teacher does either as he just goes through slides of historic events. All I did was doodle in my notebook which involves drawings of me and Sarah. I even wrote her name with my surname on it a lot. See what I mean by pathetic?

After an hour has passed, the bell rang and at that moment, Sarah was out of the classroom before anyone else, like always. I sighed as I put my notebook away and left the classroom and walked down the hallway to my locker.

"Who am I kidding." I muttered to myself as I arrived at my locker and opened it to get what I need for Biology next. That's the only class I don't have with Sarah.

Who _am_ I kidding. Sarah and I are just too different; she's the most beautiful girl in our class and I, Damien Otto Grant, am just nothing compared to her. She deserves to be with a guy who's more better looking than me. The thought of that kills me seeing Sarah with another man who isn't me. But it would be better that way since it's what fate sees.

"Hey Damien." I was interrupted from my thoughts and turned to see Luna coming up to me.

"Oh Luna, are you okay?" I asked closing my locker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about this morning." Luna apologized.

"No it's alright. I heard what happened. That new guy was the one who bullied you, right?" I said.

"Yeah, Patrick." Luna said.

"That guy's got a lot of nerve to actually come all this way to pick on you again." I said in disbelief. "I also heard what happened after first period. Good thing the Cullens showed up."

"Yeah, you should've seen them. They look like they were about to kill Patrick like animals." Luna said.

"Well that's one way to put it." Luna and I turned to see it was Lucien who spoke walking up to us and with him was Sarah's twin brother Evan.

"Hey," Lucien said wrapping his arm around Luna planting a kiss on her cheek. Man I'm jealous of those two.

"Hey," Luna said.

"Everything okay now Luna?" Evan asked.

"It's all good now." Luna said.

"Uh…" I said feeling weirded out. This is my first time meeting the Cullens officially apart from Lucien.

"Oh right, Evan, I believe you know of Calvin's son Damien. Damien, this is my cousin Evan." Lucien said introducing me to Evan.

"Nice to meet you." Evan said to me holding out his hand. Well at least he's nice to me.

"Uh nice to meet you as well." I said grabbing Evan's hand to shake but that's when I pulled back too fast. "Shit, you're hot!" I said when I felt his skin and it felt like a hot iron.

"Tell me something I don't know. It's not easy looking this good." Evan grinned, examining his muscles.

"Not that, your skin is like freaking burning over hundred degrees! Are you having a fever or something?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's natural in my family." Evan said chuckling as Lucien and Luna joined him. Just what exactly are these Cullens? It's like they're not even human

"You're ready for me to escort you to your class?" Lucien asked Luna.

"Yes." Luna smiled.

"Just hang on a minute, I promised Sarah to meet me here so I can give her my Biology notes for her." Lucien said. WHAT?!

"Wait, Sarah's coming here?! Now?!" I asked as my eyes widened, panicking.

"Yeah, in fact, there she is now." Lucien said pointing behind me and I turned to see sure enough Sarah coming over to us.

That's when Sarah stopped where she was. She looked frozen but her expression looked like she was seeing something for the first time. What's more, she's staring me. Me?! I couldn't help but froze as well. This is actually the first time I got to see her face like face to face not like see her face when she's not seeing me. There's more to it; I felt like I forgotten how to breathe she was staring at me. The minute that happened, everything around me was cut off like it was only just me and Sarah and no one else.

I was snapped out of my trance when Sarah started walking over to me. Wait, Sarah's walking over to me?! Shit, what do I do?! What do I do?!

"Hi, you're Damien Grant, right?" Sarah said to me. My heart was doing summersaults; she said my name!

"I, um, uh, I, uh, I, uh, um…" I said sputtering. Oh great I look like bumbling idiot.

"Yes!" I heard Luna answered for me and I turned to see it was only her who gave me a 'well duh' look and it looks like Lucien and Evan went off to class.

"What she said." I said to Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Black, nice to meet you." Sarah smiled as she shook my hand. Oh god, she feels just as amazing as I imagine her to be although the hot temperature part like her brother still got me but she feels so soft.

"I-I-I know who you are." I said after I swallowed hard and Sarah smiled big on her beautiful face.

"You do?" She asked happily.

"Y-Yeah, I'm in all of your classes except Biology." I said and then I wanted to slap myself in the forehead as I heard Luna giggling. Nice, not more than five minutes having a conversation with Sarah and she probably now thinks of me as a stalker!

Thankfully I was saved when Luna spoke.

"Um Sarah, we gotta get to class. Oh, here's Lucien's notes. We'll see you at lunch." Luna said giving Sarah the notebook and grabbed my arm and dragged me to Biology.

"You need to work on your people skills." Luna said as she sat me down before she sat next to me. I was trying to reel in what just happened. My face probably had the expression that reads 'what the hell did I just do?' look .

"Sarah talked to me." I said.

"Yeah she did. Isn't that great?" Luna asked happily.

"Sarah Rose Black _actually_ talked to me." I said.

"Yes she did." Luna said.

"I must be dreaming." I said.

"You're not dreaming Damien." Luna laughed.

"But this is too unreal. How did this suddenly happened?" I asked. One minute she had no interest making a conversation with me this morning and now she's into me?

"Well she's starting to notice you. Who knows, maybe she likes you." Luna said.

"That can't be." I said.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Why would Sarah like _me_?" I asked. I mean yes I got Sarah to finally notice me but _now_? Why now and not earlier? That's the big question.

"Let's just say that I believe that you and Sarah are meant to be." Luna said. "Sarah is finally noticing you. Give it a chance with her."

I didn't say anything as the bell rang starting the class. I didn't pay attention as my mind was all over about what actually happened with me and Sarah. After that ended, it was time for lunch and Lucien already met up with me and Luna.

"So Damien, do you want to sit with us at the Cullen's table or do you want me and Lucien to sit with you only?" Luna asked as we were walking towards the cafeteria. Before I could say anything,

"Um actually Luna," Lucien said.

"Hi Damien!" I turned to see Sarah already at the entrance to the cafeteria smiling when she us, but mostly to me.

"I-I-I-Hi Sarah." I stuttered. Okay, so I wasn't hallucinating last period.

"Damien, I was wondering if you wanna… maybe… have lunch… with me." Sarah said shyly. Wait, did she seriously ask me that question?

"He'd love to." Lucien answered. Wait what?! I thought giving Lucien a panicked look. "We'll see you later." And with that, Lucien dragged Luna into the cafeteria leaving me and Sarah alone. Oh shit is this really happening?

"Um okay." I said causing Sarah to smile.

"Great, let's go." She said and she and I walked inside the cafeteria, together. The minute we got in, every head turned to our direction. Ah shit. I thought as everyone started whispering. I gulped when I saw most of the guys here giving me the 'you're dead' look. I try my best to stay cool as Sarah and I grabbed our food and then found an empty table to sit at.

"Your dad works with Carlisle, right?" Sarah asked me as I took a bite of my food.

"Um correct." I said after swallowing.

"What about your mom? What does she do?" Sarah asked and I looked down at my tray sadly.

"My mom was a dental hygienist." I paused. "She died in a car accident when I was five." I said. I miss my mother Evelyn. She was just like any mother to their child; kind, loving and beautiful. When I was a kid, mom says I was her number one patient. Dad was head over heels for her. Things took a huge turn when she died. It was a struggle but we managed through it all but still,

"I'm sorry," I looked up to see Sarah with a sad expression. "I lost my grandmother in a car accident as well. I never got to meet her. That's where I got my name from."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You have a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I said causing Sarah's cheeks to flush. Seriously Damien, why can't you control yourself?! I thought while resisting myself from slapping my forehead. Luna's right; I really gotta work on my people skills.

"Um," I said trying to change the topic. "So uh, why did you ask me out to lunch?" I asked nervously.

"I just want to spend time with you." Sarah replied with a smile making my heart beat faster.

"Why?" I said sounding like I was pleading.

"Because I… I want to be your friend." Sarah replied shyly.

I looked at Sarah and looked behind me and then back to her. "You're talking to me, right?" I asked to be sure and she nodded her head.

I must be dreaming. No one pinch me. Sarah wants to be my friend? For real? I've been dreaming about this since the first day where we first become friends and then later be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well that is if she wants to be my girlfriend.

"I-I would like that." I said causing Sarah to smile. Since then we've spent the rest of lunch just talking. Mostly it was me that was talking since Sarah just asks me questions about myself. I try to ask Sarah about herself but she states that there's nothing interesting about her. I'd find that hard to believe from a beautiful girl.

Lunch ended and Sarah and I walked together to our next class together and the same with our last class. By the end of the day, school ended and it was time for to say goodbye.

"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Sarah when we were out at the parking lot.

"Damien, can I um… have your number?" Sarah asked shyly causing my heart to do another summersault.

"Yes! I mean," I cleared my throat. "Sure." I said and gave her my phone for Sarah to put her number in as she gave me hers for me to do the same.

"Well… bye Damien." Sarah said and next thing that happened was that Sarah went over and wrapped her arms around me. She's hugging me. Sarah's hugging me! I'm being hugged by Sarah! Come on Damien, you can do it.

"Um bye, Sarah." I said slowly wrapping my arms around her causing my heart to beat like crazy. Sarah and I let go and she went over to the Cullens who are waiting for her. The Cullen girls were smiling big and I saw her brother Evan and Edward, Emmett and Lucas glaring at me causing me to gulp and I turned away heading to Luna who is waiting for me at her car.

"So what happened with you and Sarah?" Luna asked as she started driving to her house.

"It was nice." I said shyly where I might have blushed at the moment I had with Sarah.

"What did you two talked about?" Luna asked excitedly.

"She kept asking me questions about myself, wants to get to know me." I said.

"That's great!" Luna said. It sure is. I thought.

"She's amazing, more than I've ever dreamed of about her." I said.

"And she looks like she's so into you." Luna said.

"I guess." I said. Still, would a girl like Sarah really want to be with a guy like me?

"Damien, just give it some time to get use to it." Luna said as she pulled over on her driveway. "The girl you've been falling for wants to get to know you."

"I know but it all seems too real for me." I said.

"You'll warm up to it later on. Just don't lose this one chance you'll have with Sarah." Luna said.

"I'll try." I said.

"Come on, let's try to get some homework for Biology done early." Luna said. I nodded and we got out of Luna's car and inside her house as my mind warped into what has happened.

I actually got to spend the day talking to Sarah Rose Black.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of that? Please review and go to my poll to vote.**


	36. Outtake 6

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So as you know Sarah has imprinted on Damien and now you get to hear what their story is during Long Live Life.**

* * *

 **Outtake 6 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 2**

 **(A/N: Takes place during the first half of Chapter 19.)**

Sarah's POV

I didn't know what was going on, but I sure liked it. The feeling was priceless. Meeting him felt like he was the one thing that tied me to the earth, the power that ruled me now, more than anything. He was my universe.

Damien.

There's just something about Damien that made me feel… drawn to him. He is just so… cute. I just want to get to know him, be his friend.

And that's what I did asking Damien to have lunch with me. I've spent that time getting to know him, everything about him. He's just amazing the more I got to know him. What's more, Damien is in all of my classes except Biology. And he knows who I am! It made me so euphorically happy to hear that.

After school ended, I asked Damien for his number which he gave it to me as I gave him mine. I sadly said goodbye to Damien and met up with my family. My great aunts, Alice, Rosalie and Krystal, my grandmother Bella and godmother Lucina were smiling when I joined them but my older twin brother Evan, my grandfather Edward and great uncles Emmett and Lucas weren't; more like glaring and they were at Damien who I heard him gulp and turned away to get a ride with Luna.

" _That wasn't nice Thomas."_ I thought to Evan so he could hear my thoughts. Me showing my thoughts to Evan while he does it like how he does it in his wolf form is hardly a difference to tell who's using their gifts to do this.

" _What, he deserved it."_ Evan thought. "Get in." He said out loud and I joined him and Lucien in Evan's car as we and the rest of our family were on our way to the main house.

"What's up with him?" I asked Lucien.

"Well you know how Evan was hoping you imprinting on someone were to never happen? Well it happened." Lucien answered.

"Oh." I said feeling like I blushed. "So how come I've never seen Damien in class before?" I asked Lucien.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Lucien chuckled and I reached over and slapped his head. "OW!"

"Be serious!" I said.

"You never asked before." Lucien said rubbing his head as we arrived at the main house. We got out of the car and Evan was the first one inside when we came in.

"WHAT!" Dad shouted causing Lucien to jump when we came inside to see dad in the living room along my other great Aunt and Uncle, Tiffany and Jalen. Dad just stood there looking angry after Evan just stared at him. Thomas, what did you tell dad?

"Okay, if you're gonna shout like that Jacob, you might cause an earthquake." Jalen said closing his laptop as Tiffany, having a personal day off from teaching, lifted her head off from his shoulders. "What's up?" He asked as my great grandparents Carlisle and Esme and my mom joined in. That caused most of the guys to look at me.

"I met this guy." I said shyly with a blush. Esme's face lit up as mom squealed running over to hug me.

"Who's the guy?" Tiffany asked, smiling.

"She imprinted on Damien." Lucien answered.

"Calvin's son?" Carlisle asked in surprised as Lucien nodded to him before he laughs.

"I don't like him!" Dad said. Are you kidding me?

"Jake." Mom said to him

"But you don't even know him yet dad." I said.

"I already know enough coming from Evan!" Dad said.

"But you never heard my side of the story." I said.

"Fine, show it to me." Dad said. I did so showing dad my thoughts like how mom does it except I don't need to touch people. I showed dad how I first met Damien and everything I've learned about him from today.

"I still don't like him." Dad said after I was done showing it to him. Seriously?

"You're being ridiculous Jake." Mom said shaking her head.

"Well at least Jacob knows how I feel about him and Nessie." Grandpa Edward said.

"And you know how Charlie felt with you and Bella." Dad said to him.

"Like I said, you're being ridiculous Jake." Mom said.

"All the guys are being ridiculous." Grandma Bella said to mom.

"Not me and Bryce." Jasper said.

"What is with you guys? Why are all you acting so strange?" I asked them.

"We have our reasons!" Emmett said earning a slap in the head by Rosalie. "OW!"

"Would you boys just get over it already? What's done is done." Rosalie said.

"Not yet," Lucas said. "Because Damien hasn't made it official so that gives us a chance to –"

"NO!" I yelled causing Lucas to give out a scream looking totally freaked out jumping into grandpa Edward's arms making them both look like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo when I ran at him as Evan and Emmett hugged each other.

"You will not hurt Damien!" I said. "That goes for all of you boys! If you ever try to lay even a scratch on Damien, I swear to God I will rearrange of your bones into each other's bodies, understand?!" I asked causing Evan, Lucas, Emmett and Grandpa Edward to shake their heads vigorously. They better because Damien is everything to me.

"You guys are such wusses." Bryce said laughing and I turned to see Lucien cowardly behind him as Lucas looks to see who was holding him until he jumps off of Grandpa Edward. Okay, so I still have issues with my temper since I was three which doesn't help with my phasing nowadays. It's not my fault I get annoyed mostly by my idiot brother.

"They don't have what we have Bryce." Jasper said to Bryce laughing.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing." Lucina said.

"Oh so you're okay with Lucien being with Luna?" Evan asked her.

"Lucien deserves what he's been given. That's the same for you Evan with you and Korrina and that means Sarah deserves the same with her and Damien." Lucina said.

"Thanks Lucina! You're the best godmother ever!" I said hugging Lucina. This is why I love her so much!

"I'm your only godmother." Lucina smiled.

"Hey, that was my line to you." Lucas said causing Lucina to giggle.

"So that's seven of us that support Sarah and Damien," Krystal said counting off of Rosalie, Alice, grandma Bella, mom, Lucina, me and herself. "And five of you guys that are against it. Looks like we got a winner." She said laughing at Grandpa Edward, Emmett, dad, Lucas and Evan.

"Hold on, there's still more people that hasn't vote yet." Emmett said turning to those who didn't vote. "Come on guys, back us guys up here." He said.

"Why? Sarah seems happy about it so why shouldn't I be?" Esme said smiling in amusement. I love Esme's love and support.

"I'm with her on that." Bryce said. And I love Bryce for being an amazing godfather including with his charm.

"Way to help the gender." Emmett said to Bryce.

"Sorry boys but I'm with them on this." Tiffany smiled.

"Same here not because I go where Tiffany goes but I enjoy doing this." Jalen said grinning wrapping his arm around Tiffany earning a kiss from her. Yes!

"I approve." Carlisle smiled.

"Lucien, don't you dare!" Evan said to him. Lucien sighed causing Grandpa Edward and Evan to groan. Greatest cousin ever!

"Sorry guys." Lucien said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucas said in disbelief.

"Ah come on!" Emmett complained.

"Hey it was never my business when I knew Damien has a crush on Sarah since the first day and I never meddle in it like Alice does," Lucien said causing Alice to give him a 'hey!' look. "So why should I get in between this?"

"Oh I don't know so it's to make sure this guy doesn't hurt Sarah?!" Dad said.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Esme said breaking up the argument.

"First Evan and now Sarah, this gets better by the second." Tiffany chuckled. After settling the case on both sides, everyone went off to their daily lives around the house.

"Damien has a crush on me?" I asked Lucien. Hearing this made my heart leap. I saw Evan gave Lucien a dirty look before Lucien turned to me.

"Okay you didn't hear it from me hearing it from Luna even though I knew it myself but yeah Damien has a thing for you." Lucien said to me causing me to smile big. I can't believe it, he really likes me?! Why didn't Lucien tell me this before?

"I will kill you for not telling me Lou!" Evan said to Lucien.

"How was I supposed to know that Sarah would imprint on him?" Lucien asked.

"I don't know, just tell me still!" Evan said throwing his arms around wildly. Lucien rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"And Damien's in all of my classes except Biology?" I asked.

"Yep and if it makes you even happier, he sits next to you in all of them." Lucien said earning a murder look from Evan as I was bursting into happiness. How come no one told me this?

"You like him don't you?" Lucien asked me.

"I don't think so," I said slowly blushing. Maybe I do. He's so handsome and very sweet. It made me feel something I've never felt in all my life. Then I said quietly. "I'm in love with him."

"Oh hell no!" Evan said and I saw Lucien grabbed Evan's shirt from behind while he is running in place towards the door.

"Look, don't say anything I told you okay? For these guys' sake, don't rush things between you and him until he thinks he's ready." Lucien said to me as Evan stopped what he was doing.

"I would never force him into it." I said. Just because Damien has feelings for me doesn't mean I should just jump right in and ask him to be my boyfriend. That's not how imprinting works. Whatever he wants me to be, I'll be that kind of person to him.

I looked up to see Evan giving a dirty look to Lucien causing him to chuckle. I wonder what's so funny.

"Well then, you guys wanna chill in Red Lake?" Lucien asked.

* * *

Damien's POV

I was just sitting in the waiting area listening to The Weeknd on my phone when I heard my name.

"Hey," I pulled out my headphones out of my ears when I saw dad coming up to me out of his work clothes. "Sorry about that. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing my bag and dad and I left the hospital and riding in his car taking us to Luna's house for dinner.

We were running a bit late due to dad having to fill in for one of the doctors who had to take care of a patient; a man in his fifties who fell on his ass from falling down flights of stairs. Don't ask.

"So Damien, care to explain why you didn't tell me about you and Sarah having a thing now?" Dad asked smirking causing me to turn red in embarrassment.

Ever since yesterday, Sarah and I actually became friends. I don't know how it happened but it did. Last night, Sarah and I were texting each other nonstop. She's better than I dreamed of her to be.

"How did you know about that?" I asked since I never told dad about it… yet.

"Carlisle told me." Dad said in a 'duh' tone. Aw man. What is with the Cullens? Who blabbed it to him? "So you finally asked her out huh?"

"She and I just… talked." I said.

"And then you asked her out?" Dad asked smiling.

"Uh I did… in here." I said tapping my head. May I say it was so easy to do so?

"Damien, let me explain something to you," Dad said. Oh boy, here it comes. "It might be a bit more satisfying if you ask her out, out here." He said moving his hand in the air of a small circle while he's still driving.

"Maybe but dad, we're talking about Sarah Black, from the Cullen family." I said. "A family who you know them to be wealthy to afford a family this big and to be extremely beautiful. And even if by some miracle she did go out with me, it would probably go downhill."

"And how would it go?" Dad asked in amusement.

"Something like this," I said. "Say we're at this restaurant sitting together, just the two of us. I'd try and be cool, kind and funny and Sarah would laugh at my jokes and blush at my words to her. Everything is going great."

"So what's wrong with that?" Dad asked.

"I didn't even finish!" I said as dad laughs. "Anyway, then I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Sarah tells me to hurry back. I get out of my seat and left the table."

"Not more than two seconds when I walked away, I turned around to smile to Sarah only to see Sarah being surrounded by like seven or eight guys who are way better looking than me. One of them was sitting in my seat and was whispering something in Sarah's ear causing her to giggle."

"I try to get through to her… but to no avail. She was gone. Those guys weren't even trying to kick me out of Sarah's life. It was like they hardly lifted a finger or even moved a muscle." I finished.

"Okay Damien, you're overreacting about this." Dad said. "I didn't think I had a chance with your mother when we met at college and look how we turned out then."

"I'm pretty sure the situation with me and Sarah is quite different from you and mom." I said.

"Well you're not gonna know things if you don't do it. Or at least try. Damien, you've been crushing on her since the first day and this is the chance for you to give things a try with Sarah. Luna did it with Lucien so I'm sure you can do the same." Dad said.

"I'll try. That is if I have the guts to do so and not embarrass myself to death." I said causing dad to chuckle as he pulled over on the driveway of Luna's house.

"Looks like Lucien's here as well." Dad said and I looked over to see sure enough to recognize Lucien's car next to Luna's and Maureen's. I guess Lucien here to give Luna a hand since those two have English together.

Dad and I got out of the car and went to the front door where dad rang the doorbell. The door opened and Maureen was the one who answered.

"Hello boys." She smiled.

"Hey, sorry we're late. I had to fill in for one of the doctors at work." Dad said as Maureen let us inside.

"That's okay; dinner's not ready yet so you boys make yourselves comfortable." Maureen said causing dad to smile at her. "I believe they are upstairs." She told me.

"Cool." I said taking my bag and head on upstairs and made it to Luna's room. "Hey Luna, and I assume Lucien's here judging from the car I saw outside, sorry I'm late, dad had a – oh." I stopped when I arrived at Luna's room and saw not only Luna, Lucien and Korrina here, but also Evan and,

"Hi Damien!" She said, smiling so happily.

"Sarah!" I cried almost falling down but regained my balance on the door. Shit, I wasn't expecting Sarah to be here, outside of school!

I cleared my throat. "I mean uh, hey Sarah." I said trying to act cool. "Uh what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just doing homework with Lucien and Luna. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, still smiling.

"Well, my dad and I have dinner here with Luna and her family and she and I do homework together most of the nights. I mean it's not like a study date, it's just that, she and I are friends, not that I don't think she's, I mean –" Ah man, I'm screwing up big time! Why can't I shut up?! I thought while stuttering. I heard Lucien laughing along with Luna while Sarah and Korrina giggled and Evan was dead silent, glaring at me. Man, this could not be any more embarrassing.

"Come on Damien, you can join us. I need your help on that Biology homework." Luna said clearing some space for me to use.

"Here Damien, you can sit next to me." Sarah said shyly as she patted a spot next to her.

"O-O-O-Okay." I said nervously as I walked over and sat down between Sarah, and Evan. Once I did, Evan never took his eyes off of me still glaring.

Okay, I know he looks funny wearing makeup on his face, a princess tiara on his head and a pink boa around his neck but Evan is still intimidating judging by his size. I knew there was gonna be a problem with me starting to get close to Sarah. Was I hearing things or did I hear a growl? Whatever it is, I gulped suspecting it was Evan and that caused Sarah to glare at Evan.

"Come on Evan, I wanna do more makeup on you." Korrina said excitedly getting up and grabbing his hand while Evan had a now horrified look on his face causing Lucien to laugh like crazy. Oh thank you Korrina!

"Um, sure Kori." Evan said and then reached over to grab Lucien's shoulder giving him a pleading look. Lucien just chuckled earning a 'I'm gonna murder you!" look before he was tugged out of the room by Korrina. Okay, glad that was taken care of.

"Um Damien, did you get any notes down in algebra? I think I missed some during class." Sarah asked me.

"Uh yeah, I wrote them down. Here, I can show you and maybe help." I said turning a bit pink as I pulled out my notebook and opened it to show Sarah.

Man, I've been dreaming about this my whole life since the beginning; I wrote all my notes so that one day if Sarah misses class I can show them to her. I think I'm already at first base now! Score!

I started telling Sarah what I got. Through it all, Sarah was staring at my face. It was hard to tell whether she was actually listening to me or just staring.

"And that's it." I finished causing Sarah to look like I had broken her from a trance, still smiling. Man I love that smile.

"Thanks Damien, you're a lifesaver." She said causing me to blush.

"Uh I uh, no problem." I said where I might have squeaked.

"Guys, dinner's ready." Maureen called.

"I guess we should go." Lucien said.

"Oh," Sarah said as her face fell. "Yeah I guess so."

"Hey Damien, Luna's borrowing my notes for Biology so when she's done, she can give them to you so you can return them to me in Algebra." Lucien said. Huh? Wait, oh shit!

"Oh god Luna, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to help you with that!" I said, panicking.

"It's alright; Sarah needed you help and Lucien has what I needed so there are no worries." Luna smiled to me.

"Okay." I said.

"Come on you two," I turned around to who spoke. Ah man. I thought seeing Evan sticking his head out the door with no tiara and boa and makeup free. "We gotta go. Sarah, we got some business to take care of back home." He said to her after giving me a quick glare that I almost pissed myself.

"Okay," Sarah said still sounding disappointed to leave. "Thanks for helping me Damien." She said giving me a small smile.

"N-No problem." I stuttered as we got up and I was so nervous with Sarah being this close to me as I was putting my books away in my bag when my one of my notebooks fell out and onto the floor between me and Sarah.

Oh shit! I thought as Sarah looked at my notebook the same time I did. God kill me where I stand! Why? Because my notebook opened to the page where I written out 'Sarah Rose Grant' like a million times all over it! Why does this keep happening to me?! I looked from the corner of my eye looking nervous hoping Sarah wasn't angry or embarrassed or anything.

Much to my surprise, her lips grew big to a smile as she dreamily looked at my notebook. I heard a scuffle and I turned to see Lucien holding off Evan who is targeting me with a murder look on his face while Luna was laughing. Okay one, how is Lucien able to hold Evan when he has muscles like that and second, oh double shit!

"Okay, let's go big boy!" Lucien said getting Evan out of Luna's room. I turned to see Sarah picking up my notebook and as she did, she got a closer look to what was written on the page and I just froze there dumbly.

Well, what could I have said to make this situation any _less_ awkward, huh? _If_ I had opened my mouth then things would have definitely got more awkward so I just finally shut my mouth for once and just looked at Sarah.

Great spirits, just take me away! Sarah Rose Black of all people had seen the most private page of my notebook and she was just staring at it with a smile tucked on her lips. Just when I started to drop my gaze from Sarah's face, her eyes held mine.

"I like the sound of it." Sarah said as she gave me back my notebook and I was like stunned at her words as my heart started beating like crazy as hell.

Did she mean the sound of Sarah Rose Grant? No way, she could never have meant _that_!

"T-T-T-The sound of what?" I asked dumbly as I took my notebook and put it in my bag.

Sarah smiled. "Sarah Rose Grant." Oh sweet god! The sound of it from Sarah's mouth made me burst with happiness, my heart was pounding and I was about to pass out any minute now, in a good way.

"Bye Damien. Bye Luna." Sarah said to us and left the room but not before she gave me one last smile and wave to me directly.

 _What_ the hell just happened?! I thought as I heard Sarah and the others left the house and Lucien's car pulled out of the driveway.

"Someone's really thinking about the future." I turned to see Luna giggling.

"You weren't supposed to see that! No one was supposed to see that!" I said feeling my ears going warm.

"Oh Damien, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Luna smiled. "Sarah seems pleased about it."

"You don't know that." I said.

"So she wasn't smiling because you put your surname with her full name?" Luna smirked. Gah! Why?!

"C-C-Come on, dinner's probably getting cold." I said leaving the room with a laughing Luna behind me as we entered the dining room for dinner with my dad, Maureen and Korrina.

Okay yes, I was beyond happy that Sarah loved the idea of her name with my last name but that was so embarrassing when she discovered something personal of mine. None of the less, all I could think about was of how Sarah said 'Sarah Rose Grant' and the sound of it rolled right off the tongue. God I just never wished for this to never end.

* * *

 **I thought you guys like to see a little detailed moment between Damien and Sarah. What did you think? Please review and go to my poll.**


	37. Outtake 7

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In this next chapter, Damien end things with Sarah when he heard a false rumor from Owen Decker, who is infatuated with Sarah, that Sarah is using Damien since she never notices him until now. Let's see how they both dealt with this kind of pain.**

* * *

 **Outtake 7 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 3**

Damien's POV

Can you ever believe the fact that it's been almost a week since Sarah and I became friends? You can understand why I can't but I'm happy. I know I get nervous being around Sarah but at the same time, I felt comfortable with her. I felt like I could trust her about everything, like she's there for me when I need her.

The one problem is me and Sarah being friends. Why? Well, ask the guys at school who have been trying to ask Sarah out since the first day and she turns them down numerous times. This results me having my ass beaten, if they could that is. You see whenever a guy who has a thing for Sarah tries to make me look bad, Lucien and the Cullens step in to defend me. Yes, even the guys of the Cullen family apart from Bryce and Jasper stepped in even though Evan still has those glares at me.

Also, it really pisses off Sarah for what the guys at school try to do to me. Every time a guy gives me a hard time, Sarah looked like she is ready to kill. Now I'm hearing things because I thought I heard Sarah growl. Plus her body was shaking like a cell phone vibrating. Normally I would be a _bit_ freaked out about Sarah's reaction but somehow I feel relieved and okay with it. I don't know why but I just went with it.

Still, through it all, I have a bit of doubt to understand why Sarah suddenly wants to be my friend. Why is it exactly? Is she being genuine about it? Is there more to it? Should I know something about what this is? I don't know, this is a lot to get used to.

"Does that teacher even know he even has a class?" Sarah asked as she and I were walking out of history class together.

"I think the big question is whether he wanted to be a teacher." I said causing Sarah to laugh. Wait, was I making a joke?

"Well, I should get going to my class." Sarah said when we arrived at my locker. "I'll see you at lunch." She smiled.

"O-O-Okay. B-Bye." I said earning a wave from Sarah as she started walking away to her class I don't have her with.

"I still can't believe she's my friend now." I said to myself still watching where she disappeared around the corner.

"No one can." That's when something bounced off my head hard causing me to almost fall but I caught myself before that happened. I grunted while rubbing the back of my head and turned around to see who it was that did that. I sighed seeing a slender guy with sleek white-blonde hair wearing his varsity letter jacket and by his sides were two muscular guys.

"What do you want Owen?" I asked as Owen Decker tucked his basketball under his arm as his friends Greg and Donald just stood there and watched.

Like all the guys here at school, Owen is head over heels for Sarah. He's been giving me a hard time since we were kids. There wasn't much between me and him since we arrived at high school until now.

"What you just said earlier, no one can believe that you and Sarah are friends when she should be with someone that's in her league and clearly you aren't and she deserves to be with someone with better status, someone like me." Owen said as I resisted myself from rolling my eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Owen." I said turning around and opened my locker to get what I needed for Biology. "I have class since education is the main thing in life. You should know considering that you need to keep your grades up if you want to stay on the team after almost getting cut off." I said hiding my smirk. That earned me another hit in the head from Owen when his basketball bounced off me causing me to stumble when my head hit my locker.

"Pathetic, Grant." Owen said. Greg and Donald laugh as they and Owen walked away from me.

Well it's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I thought as I grabbed my notebook for Biology.

"Can you believe that Damien is with Sarah?" I heard Owen say, talking to his friends. Well I wouldn't call that she's with me. We haven't gone out yet, if I had the guts to ask her out that is.

"Sarah, wanting to be that loser's friend?" Donald scoffed.

"Puh-lease." Greg said.

"Ignore them Damien," I muttered to myself. "They are just jealous and are trying to get in your head like before."

"What does Sarah see in him now?" Owen asked.

"That guy is a total outcast." Greg said.

"Yeah but that was before Luna came here." Donald said.

"I so would have had a chance with her if Lucien hadn't got in the way." Greg said.

"I believe _she's_ right for Lucien but Damien and Sarah? Come on." Donald said.

"Yeah, she was never interested in Damien since the first day and now suddenly she is, like instantly." Owen said. "I'm willing to bet that she's just using him for some laughs."

That had my whole attention as I hitched a breath. My heart just went off a beat from what I'm hearing.

"That must be it." Greg said in agreement. "She's probably pretending to be Damien's friend so that he could help Sarah catch up on homework. You know how the Cullens miss most of the classes these days."

"Of course, it all makes sense. I mean a girl like Sarah who is hot possibly having a thing with a lonely loser like Damien is a one in a million chance. She wouldn't date him if he was the last guy on earth." Donald said.

"Just wait, I'm willing to bet that Sarah ends it with Damien by the end of this day." Owen said laughing with his friends and I heard their footsteps walking away to class.

Could that be it? Is this why Sarah is suddenly interested me now? She was using me? As I thought of it, everything clicks in and I felt like I was just dropped down from a hole underneath me when reality hits me from the truth.

"Hey Damien." I heard Luna greeted coming up to me.

"Hey Luna." I said as I shut my locker still facing it with my head down.

"Is everything okay?" Luna asked.

"No." I said still facing the locker in the same position.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"They're right." I said.

"Who's right about what?" Luna asked in confusion.

"The guys here at this school," I said facing Luna feeling hurt. "They're right about me and Sarah."

"What are you talking about? Where are you even getting at this?" Luna asked like she doesn't understand what I'm talking about.

"You know Owen Decker?" I asked and Luna nodded. "Just now, before you showed up, he and his friends were walking by pass me and Owen said," I was struggling, like my voice might break.

"What did he say?" Luna asked.

"He said that Sarah… never likes me, that she's… using me… as a joke." I said looking down.

"What the hell gave them that idea?!" Luna asked. "Damien, Sarah isn't like that to you."

"But Luna, think about it," I said looking at her. "I've been in almost all of Sarah's class ever since the first day. Not once she notices me, talk to me or even looked at me and then suddenly she is interested in me after seven months? How could she suddenly be interested in me?" Luna was silent for a moment. It looks like she knows I'm right but doesn't want to admit it.

"Look Damien, you shouldn't listen to what Owen said. He's just being jealous of how close you and Sarah are. Listen, I know Sarah long enough that she would never use you as a joke. She really does like you." Luna said causing me to shake my head.

"How do I know she's not pretending to be my friend? How do I know what's happening between me and Sarah isn't fake? I just… I just…" I couldn't take it anymore and with that I tried to take off but I was stopped by Luna.

"Where are you going? Class is the other way." She said.

"I… gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be there later." I said soon taking off down the hall as the warning bell rang but I did not go to class, instead I locked myself in the bathroom and sat down in the stall burying my hands to my face.

It was totally obvious from the beginning. I can't believe I was a fool to believe this. It's all too good to be true. Sarah never really likes me. She never wanted to be my friend. I was just a pawn to her. Everything inside me hurts so much like my heart was torn off replacing it with a carrier holding something sending jabs of painful truths. It will get worse when she tells me off when I least expect it. I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't. I wasn't crying like a girl but I was crying like the loser I am. I can't go through this. I don't want to get hurt more than I already am from finding out the truth.

I looked at my watch to see there were only five minutes until class ends. I had no idea time went by so fast. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my bag unlocking myself out of the stall and out of the bathroom.

"Damien?" I froze where I was when I got out from hearing her voice. I turned to see her, and at this time.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly. What is she even doing here, coincidently? Oh why should I care like she ever had?

"Leave me alone." I said walking away from her.

"Damien, what's wrong?" Sarah said grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Don't pretend like I didn't know!" I snapped yanking my arm off of her.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked getting in front to get me to look at her as I saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Drop the act! I know what you're up to." I said trying not to cry again. "If you never wanted to be my friend you didn't have to go through all this and just go back to ignoring me like you always have."

"W-What?" Sarah said, her voice sounded like it broke. Way to keep up the act.

"Just leave me alone Sarah. Don't bother talking to me." I said getting passed her and took off running.

"Damien, wait!" I heard Sarah called but I was determined to get away from her, away from getting anymore hurt. I was out of the school building just as the bell rang signaling time for lunch but I was not hungry, not with a broken heart. I looked back to see if Sarah followed me, but she didn't.

I looked around to see I was at the football field and I took my chance before I was seen and hid myself under the bleachers where I stayed there for rest of the school day while I let the tears fall.

* * *

Sarah's POV

It hurt. It hurt so much. Damien told me to leave him alone believing I was just pretending to be his friend, that I was using him as joke.

How could Damien think I would do something like that to him? When Luna told me how Damien overheard what Owen said and that Damien knows that I never noticed him until lately made it comes to the fact that it was all my fault. I was the reason why Damien is hurt; I never noticed him and he sits next to me in all of my classes together. When he talked to me before, I never looked at him and just gave short talk, like I hardly care. I am a horrible person to Damien and now he wants nothing to do with me. I was willing to tell Damien about the reason why but I never had the chance.

Damien walked away from me, told me he never wanted to talk to me again. Ever. And you wouldn't believe how… how crushed I was. I thought my life ended right then.

It's been four days, eleven hours, twenty minutes, thirty seconds and counting. Yeah, that's how pathetic I turned. I couldn't eat. I could barely sleep. I hardly talk to anyone in my family including my parents and Evan. I just couldn't do anything when everything reminded me of Damien. Yes, I mean everything; I see my family paired up with one another with love even Evan with Korrina even though he's being a brother to her, every song I hear reminds me of Damien, every color of green reminded me of Damien's beautiful eyes as brown reminded me of his hair.

Damien hasn't spoken to me since he left me. Actually, he never shows up to classes I have with him but only Biology since Luna has that with him and knows. Alice told me that Damien's been in the library, under the bleachers, an unused classroom and any other places to avoid me and everyone else. I would go to him and talk things out that I really do want to be his friend and that I was never using him but Alice said that if I go up to him, Damien would continue avoiding me until he can't take it anymore and he and Calvin might have to move out of Minnesota. That, I couldn't let that happen because I can't stand being away from Damien and I didn't want to drag my whole family to follow them. Damien will hate me for it and I couldn't do that to him.

I wasn't able to stay away, nevertheless. Every day after school when I'm not on patrol, I would follow Damien using his scent and arrived at his house where I watch him from a distance being able to see Damien through the window; he would watch TV, play video games or do his homework and I watch him sleep before it was time for me to return home not caring that my parents will be mad at how late I was out and when I make it to my bed, I cried myself to sleep.

My entire family and Luna tried – multiple times – to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I refused when Carlisle suggested therapy. They just don't understand what I'm dealing with here. None of them went through this. Not even my dad. Sure he was heartbroken when Grandma Bella chose Grandpa Edward over him before mom came in but that's different in a weird way.

Luna tried to talk to Damien but he hardly speaks to her except when they do homework at her house. Damien has seemed to have made it clear about his decisions.

Mom was always there for me when I cried. She never really talked to me about it, my tears were loud enough. And, well, dad must've filled her in on everything that was going on in my head since he was in wolf form at one time. He looked like someone had died each and every time he saw me now. Do I look that bad? Well I didn't care. Physically, I didn't look awful; my hair is tidy and I change my clothes every day. I hated how they and Evan were suffering because of what I was going through but I can't help it. It just hurts so much.

"Hey Sarah." I heard someone called my name on a Wednesday morning. I was just out of my first period with Lucien when someone called and then came in front of me but I didn't look up.

"What." I said with not much emotion. That's when I heard Lucien growl so low that only I could hear.

"I was wondering if you're free this weekend." He asked happily.

"This is not a good time Owen." Lucien said bitterly. That's when my head instantly shot up when I heard what Lucien said and saw sure enough facing me was Owen, the guy who ruined it all!

"I wasn't talking to you Summers, I was talking to Sarah." Owen snapped at Lucien and then turned to me with a smile. "So what do _you_ say?" He asked.

"No thanks!" I said as blood was boiling inside me from the anger I've been given to what Owen has done.

"Hey I know Damien hurt you but I can totally make you feel better if you go out with me." Owen smiled still.

"I said I'm not interested!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Listen Sarah, I can understand how hung up you are about him but I can give you something better than that loser Damien couldn't –" Owen was cut off when I snapped and lunged myself at him slamming him against the lockers.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" I shouted as I pinned Owen while he had a horrified look on his face while I heard everyone calling out what was going on but I didn't care. "You're the one who's a loser! You and the rest of the boys who been picking on Damien! Why Damien, huh?! What makes him a loser?! He's smart, kind, patient, and funny than you all! So why does that make him a loser?!"

"You think you're _so_ cool and think a girl like me would go out with a guy like you? Like hell I would!" I said as I was blinking the tears away even though I was beyond pissed at this guy. "I would never go out with you even if you were the last guy on earth! Never, especially what you did taking away the one guy who made me so happy so if you're gonna treat Damien poorly, then you can treat me the same! It's you who make Damien think he's below the rest of us when really he's miles above any of us, including me! If you ever do something to Damien again I will never forgive you!"

That's when I felt a pair hands on me trying to pull me away from Owen.

"Whoa chill princess, let go!" Lucien cried.

"Jasper, a little help here!" Lucas said and that's when I felt his calm waves hitting me causing me to loosen my grip on Owen.

"Come on." Jasper said calmly as I was being pulled away while I started crying. Next thing I knew was that I'm in a car. What's going on?

"We're taking you home early." Grandpa Edward answered hearing my thoughts and I looked to see him driving his Volvo with Jasper sitting next to me in the back.

"Everything's gonna get better Sarah. Trust me." Jasper said taking my hand with an assured smile.

I wish I could believe him, but it's hard for me to.

My day just gets worst as today goes by. Today was my turn to patrol (it was me, Evan, Colby, Roxanne and Garret) but it's hard to do so. Actually, it's hard for the pack. Since we are in wolf form, we can hear each other's thought no matter what which means that they can see and feel the pain I was going through. It hurts how most of the pack wanted to avoid patrol with me around but I guess I expected that. What happened there made me lose it.

" _Sarah, come on. I know things may seem bad but it'll come around."_ Colby said as he came up to me as I was just lying down on the ground.

" _Yeah, Damien can't stay away from you forever. He's your imprint after all."_ Roxanne said as she rubbed her head against mine to comfort me.

" _But he hates me. After all I never noticed him throughout school and he was right next to me."_ I whined.

" _So you made a bad timing on the imprinting. You're not the first."_ Colby said, chuckling in his head.

" _Colby."_ Roxanne said in a 'you're not helping' tone as Colby gave a wolf-like shrug.

" _Give Colbs a break Roxy. He's trying to cheer Sarah up like my family and I are trying to do."_ I heard Evan said and saw him coming over to check on me in person.

" _I'm sorry."_ I said to Evan.

" _Don't say sorry if you're gonna keep acting like this, princess."_ Evan said firmly. _"We're worried about you. You're going through the same thing Lucien went through six years ago."_

" _I think what happened with Lucien, Skai and Kourtney is a lot different with me and Damien."_ I said. Evan was about to say something but was cut off.

" _Oh shut up!"_ Garret said as he came over to us. _"I can't patrol with you being miserable that your imprint rejected you!"_ He said to me in annoyance.

" _Garret! Can't you see that Sarah's having a hard time dealing with the situation she's in?"_ Roxanne asked in a disapproved tone.

" _Ugh! Sarah, it's been like four days! He doesn't want you and he shouldn't considering that he's a pathetic human and you're part bloodsucker so just get over it god dammit!"_ Garret said and that's when I snapped getting up and attacked Garret in rage.

" _Don't you dare talk that way about Damien!"_ I said in between fights.

" _What, it's true, isn't it?"_ Garret asked.

That's when I was able to tackle Garret hard sending him flying into a tree. Not taking any more of this, I took off running, away from the pack and home ignoring the other's call for me to come back.

I was still in my wolf form since I ran away. I am once again watching Damien from afar at his house at night. He was once again doing homework. I saw through the window that Damien looked just as bad as me but not worst. He was in pain and confused. Damien, if you knew how sorry I am for not noticing you, you would understand that I really do like you.

I continue watching until Damien put his stuff away and turned off the lights going to bed. I wonder what Damien's dreaming about. I wish I had Evan or my grandpa's mind reading ability to know. Could Damien be dreaming about me before what happened? Or is he dreaming about being with another girl? My heart was crushed at the idea.

It was getting late, I should be home now. But why would I go home when I'll give out more misery to my family? Better me suffering only, alone, than my entire family.

With that, I decided to turn around and run away, away from home until I was stopped by a huge figure in front of me.

Renesmee's POV

"Seriously Evan, what were you thinking?" I asked as I washed my son's face with a warm towel.

"I was thinking about giving Garret a piece of my mind." Evan answered.

"Don't you know by now that violence doesn't solve anything? I thought you were the calm one for heaven's sakes." I said shaking my head after I was done and rinsed off the towel in the sink.

It was late at night and Evan and I are at our cottage. Evan was a bit dirty. Apparently from a fight with Garret.

"May I ask what exactly happened? Because all I got from your father is that he had to go find Sarah." I said. Evan sighed and replayed everything that has happened with his gift like he does when he's a wolf except in human form.

It turns out Garret was being rude and told Sarah to just get over Damien since he ended things with Sarah. That caused Sarah to attack him when he insulted Damien. After that, Sarah took off running still in her wolf form. That's when Evan attacked Garret both for hurting Sarah and attacking her. They were at it for a while until Jake came in breaking them apart after he was called by Colby. That must have been why Jake went off to find Sarah after he brought Garret over to his father Brian.

"Still, you shouldn't have acted out so rationally." I said looking at the clock to see it was late. Jake has been gone for a while. You would think he should have no problem finding Sarah if she was still in her wolf form if he phased or even with directions from Jalen.

"Well maybe if Garret would stop being an asshole and learn to accept that there's a difference between us and those that survive on human blood, then _maybe_ I'll cut him some slack." Evan said.

"Thomas, watch that language!" I scolded.

"What, it's true about him." Evan shrugged like it was nothing. I was about to tell my son to watch that attitude until we heard a fuss outside. Evan and I came out when we heard who it was and to my relief, saw Jacob carrying my daughter in her spare white dress that was always outside for emergencies. Sarah's eyes were bloodshot and Jake didn't flinch as she hit his chest.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" She whined. "It would've been better! It felt better!"

Jacob's face was fixed on an expressionless state. "I know how it's like, you're not running off Sarah. I know it hurts but it isn't happening." He said to her.

"What?!" Evan and I exclaimed in one breath.

"Running off? What do you mean?" I asked. Jacob's eyes held more than hurt; grief.

"As in staying in her wolf form for a while, a long while." Jacob answered.

Evan looked at Sarah in shock as I couldn't help but cry. My poor Sarah. She's in so much distress with what's happened between her and Damien. She was willing to go far doing what Jacob once did. I ran over to Sarah after Jacob put her down and pulled her into a hug as Sarah flung her arms around me sobbing.

"You know what Sarah?" Evan said and I looked up to what he has to say. "You're not phasing unless I tell you that you're needed. And if killing that guy is what it takes for you to finally snap out of this then I'll do it.

"Thomas!" Sarah warned Evan while glaring forcefully at him.

"Alright I won't." Evan promised. "But know that I'll do anything to snap you out of this, even if it meant murder." He said as Sarah continues crying in my arms.

* * *

Sarah's POV

Why can't they just leave me alone? I would've made things better from them. Maybe not happy but better with less suffering. I can't believe my dad caught up to me and stopped me from running away and stay in wolf form for a while. I guess I would've been found either way by him or Jalen with his tracking skills. Now I'm being told by Evan as the Alpha that I can't phase unless I'm needed. That's just great. Now what am I supposed to do?

I am outside at the main house sitting on the deck with nothing to do. My heart still hurts from Damien's word but also what I did to cause it. I can never fix the damage that is already done. If I have noticed Damien on the first day, then maybe things would've turned out differently. How so I wondered.

"Sarah?"

"What?" I snapped turning my head to see Lucien jump when he came over to me.

"Easy Sarah, I just came to comfort you." Lucien said being cautious.

"I'm not in the mood Lucien." I said turning away. Will anyone ever leave me alone so I can deal with my heartbreak? My imprint, my problems.

"Look Sarah, you're not your normal self… like I was before I met Luna." Lucien said as he slowly sat down next to me.

"This is different." I said shaking my head.

"No it's not because I wasn't dealing with love at that time." Lucien said. "Sarah, if you want to make things right with Damien, try talking to him."

"But he doesn't –"

"We know what he said!" Lucien said causing me to flinch. He sighed and continued. "But sitting around and avoiding the problem is not gonna help."

"No but I don't wanna make things worse." I said sadly.

"Maybe –" Lucien was cut off when someone came out.

"Lucien," I heard Alice said. "You need to get to Luna's house."

"Why?" Lucien asked sounding a bit worried.

"Just get over there." Alice said and Lucien got up and took off leaving me alone. Well, Alice was still there for a few seconds and then she went back inside. Only when I heard someone else come out and sat down next to me.

"Come on sweetie," Dad urged giving me a gentle shake on my shoulder. "Esme made dinner. You should eat, you're killing yourself."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." I said for what felt like the millionth time. "I don't want to eat, I'll just throw up." Dad sighed.

"Sarah –" I cut dad off, looking at him with the puppy eyes.

"I beg of you," I whispered. "I'll eat when I feel like it, I promise. I won't starve myself to death."

Dad kissed the top of my head. "No," He decided firmly. "You will eat right now, whether you like it or not."

I sighed. "But daddy –"

"No buts now come on." Dad said getting me up. I groaned as we walked inside.

Damien's POV

It's been five days, four hours, forty five minutes, twenty four seconds and counting since I told Sarah to leave me alone. Once again, I'm pathetic. The following school week was horrendous. I spent every minute avoiding Sarah by not showing up to class I have with her minus Biology. I hear students snickering and making rumors to why I haven't been in class as I walked down the hallway but I didn't care. I've been places around school avoiding everyone; under the bleachers at the football field, library, an unused classroom, auditorium, and the bleachers in the gym.

I hate how my life is turning out. The love of my life was only using me just for a few laughs. I should've known her suddenly wanting to be my friend was too good to be true. It already hurts enough that she never notices me but hearing her reason why being interested in me now hurts more.

You wanna know something confusing? I am also hurt that I pushed Sarah away from me. Why? I should be glad I didn't get into something worse but this feeling was driving me crazy. Everything I see reminds me of Sarah. Every girl I see reminds me of Sarah (weird right?). Everywhere I go reminds me of Sarah. Why? It's like whenever I try to walk away from Sarah, I feel a pull like I was being brought back like a magnet except it's making me go around back to Sarah. Why is the universe trying to torture me?! What did I ever do to deserve this?

I am on my bed on a Thursday evening with my laptop on watching The Big Bang Theory where in this episode the guys thought about how their lives would've been like if Sheldon wasn't in it.

" _Hi, uh,"_ Leonard said walking up to Penny who turned to him when he got her attention. _"Um, um, I'm Leonard?"_

Penny gave him a weird look playfully. _"Really? You don't sound so sure."_ She teased.

" _No I am… he."_ Leonard said shyly. _"Uh, uh any-anyway, um, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a long time. Um,"_

" _What's that?"_ Penny asked.

" _I-I was wondering, if you're not too busy, um, if you would be interested in…"_ Leonard was struggling looking nervous as Penny was patiently waiting on what Leonard was about to ask. _"Telling me where the restroom is?"_

Raj and Howard who were watching the scene had those looks like they should've known that was gonna happen as Leonard looked a bit awkward that he blew his chance to ask Penny out.

Penny was looking a bit awkward too and looked down with a surprised look. _"I think you're too late."_

" _Come on,"_ Leonard said to Penny bringing them back to the present day. _"I would not had peed my pants."_ He said as Penny smirked after telling how it would've turned out.

Raj and Howard took a moment.

" _She nailed it."_ Howard said.

" _Sounds about right."_ Raj said in agreement.

Leonard is lucky though that he got to married that hot girl later on in the series. He's smart, I'm smart. Penny's hot, Sarah's hot but Penny notices Leonard from the very beginning when they first met unlike Sarah. Why can't I have something like that?

I was interrupted by a knock on my door and I looked up to see dad standing there.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Sure," I said closing my laptop . "What's up?" I asked as dad walked up to me.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you haven't shown up to any of your classes except Biology?" Dad asked with his arms folded and I sighed when he gave me a disapproved look.

"They called you?" I asked knowing what the school did of my absence.

"They didn't have to. Well?" Dad said.

"It's… complicated." I said, unable to face my dad.

"Complicated with your teachers or complicated with the students? Or should I say _a_ student, particularly Sarah." Dad said. Ah man. I thought. "That there was why the school didn't have to call me."

I should've known Carlisle told dad about this. The question is why when Sarah was using me this whole time?

"Damien, what's going on? Why are you avoiding Sarah?" Dad asked.

"She never likes me dad. She never wanted to be my friend. I was just a… a joke for her to use." I said feeling the hurt whenever I said it out loud.

"And you know this _how_?" Dad asked.

"I… overheard Owen and his friends talking about it." I said.

"And you believed _them_ over Sarah?" Dad asked.

"Well… yeah." I said.

Dad exasperated with a sigh. "Son, did you even _talk_ to Sarah when you heard about it?" He asked.

"She never notices me at all in the beginning dad. She hardly talks to me and won't even look at me and now she became interested? Doesn't that sound odd to you?" I asked looking at dad.

"Maybe, but I would still talk to her if I were you." Dad said.

"And have my heart broken? I don't think so." I said causing dad to sigh.

"Damien, you have to talk to Sarah. If you really like her, you should trust her on what she has to say. I'm sure there's a good reason why now she's noticing you for the first time." He said. Now it was my turn to sigh. There's just isn't much to talk about when I know the truth.

"Come on, we're a bit late for dinner." Dad said and I got out of bed and soon we arrived at Luna's house for dinner.

"Hey Calvin." Luna greeted when she opened the door for us.

"Hello Luna." Dad smiled as she let us in.

"Hey Damien." Luna said.

"Hey Luna." I said dully.

Dinner was quiet with the five of us eating and dad, Maureen and Korrina doing the talking. I hardly ate anything what was on my plate; I was just playing with my food with a fork. I wasn't really hungry. I didn't pay attention to what was going on.

"Come on Damien, we got homework to do." Luna said.

"I already finished the assignment." I said still looking at my plate.

"Well then you can help me with it. Come on." Luna said shaking my shoulder.

"Alright." I sighed and got up following Luna upstairs to her room. "What do you want Luna?" I asked knowing that Luna didn't brought me up here for homework since we finished that in class today.

"Look Damien, you've been avoiding Sarah all week. She's really torn up and everything since you… well, broke up with her, you would call it." Luna said. Sarah, torn up because of me? As if.

"You sure she's not faking it like she's faking our relationship?" I asked bitterly.

"Damien, you believe Owen over Sarah?" Luna asked in disbelief. "That guy is just being a jealous idiot seeing you two together, so close. That's why he came up with a ridiculous rumor about you two knowing you would hear that so that you might end things with you and Sarah and that way Owen can take Sarah for himself."

"Well it least Sarah notices him before." I said.

"She likes _you_ Damien." Luna said. Whose side is she on?

"Luna, Sarah never notices me until three weeks ago. I've been trying since the first day to get her attention and it never happened until now. Why? How do I know she isn't using me?" I asked.

"She is not!" Luna said. "And as I recall you told me not to doubt things when Lucien wanted to be my friend even though I'd believe I would never have a shot with him and look how we turned out." Okay maybe I did say that but they sorta met right away and saw each other the first time. That's totally different!

"I think my relationship with Sarah is different than yours and Lucien's." I said.

"But she isn't what you hear Owen said. Sarah wants to be your friend and she really likes you." Luna said.

"How would you know? How can you be so sure she isn't lying?" I asked, demandingly. Luna was dead silent, like I got her in a dead corner.

"I… I can't… tell you." Luna said quietly. What!

"You're keeping secrets from me?!" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Luna said. Are you kidding me?! She knows something that I don't and won't tell me?!

"What the hell Luna!" I said angrily causing Luna to jump. "Why would you keep secrets from me? I thought we were friends!"

"We are." Luna said.

"What kind of friend keeps secrets from their friends?!" I said.

"Damien, I want to tell you, really I do, but I just… I just can't." Luna said. I don't believe this! She can't tell me what's going on because she can't?! What kind of friend is she? After all I've done having this girl's back, this is how she repays me?

"I should've known," I said angrily. "You're starting to become just like the Cullens. You were… you were just… you were just using me this whole time just to get close to Lucien!" And with that, I left the room as Luna just stood there not saying anything.

"Everything okay?" Maureen asked when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and I see her with my dad.

"I wanna go home." I said to dad and went out the front door and into my dad's car. I waited until dad finally came out and got in the car.

"What happened?" Dad asked like this wasn't the first time I got in a fight with Luna as he was now driving us home.

"Ask Luna for being a terrible friend!" I said feeling so pissed. "She's keeping secrets from me."

"And?" Dad asked.

"She knows what's going on with why Sarah's interested in me now and wouldn't tell me." I said.

"Well maybe she had a good reason for it." Dad said trying to reason with me.

"What, to make me look like an idiot in front of the whole school? Because it's kinda of working!" I snapped at dad. Dad was silent until he sighed as we arrived at our house.

I went inside without another word and marched up to my room slamming the door behind me. I kicked in frustration at my drawers which might've been a bad idea since that was too hard. The world hates me! I've been treated like an outsider my whole life! The girl I love never notices me! Now she was using me as a joke! And now my best friend who I can count on has been in on this the whole time! I feel so betrayed! Since when do bad things happen to people who do good things? This sucks!

I know it's too early but I changed out of my clothes into shorts and a t-shirt and went to bed since I couldn't do anything. Not with what's been happening to me.

* * *

 _I was lying in bed sleeping. Mostly I was tossing and turning. That's when it happened._

" _Damien." My eyes instantly opened at the familiar voice and I got up looking around. That was when I saw her coming up to me; a woman with tanned skin and an elegant slim body was glowing, her long black hair with brown highlights and waves flow softly without the wind and her smile was shown on her oval shape face._

" _Mom!" I said throwing the sheets off of me and gave her a hug._

" _Oh Damien, you're continuing to grow by the minute." Mom chuckled as she sat down next to me._

" _Am I glad to see you again." I said. Did I ever tell you guys that I see my mom in my dreams all the time? It was always a dream but it felt real. Mom always comes to me whenever I need her such as moving on without her in mine and dad's life and of course Sarah._

" _As I am seeing you." Mom smiled as I stared into her bright green eyes that I got from her._

" _Have I ever told you how much I miss you?" I asked seeing mom like she hasn't aged since she died in that accident. For someone in her early forties now, she looks young._

" _Every time whenever I come to visit you." Mom answered placing her hand on my cheek as I leaned into it. God, I love my mother. Why did they have to take her away so soon from me? "Now tell me what's going with you and Sarah lately."_

 _Where do I begin?_

" _Mom, it actually happened," I said when she let go of my face. "Sarah really talked to me, for real." That caused mom to smile big. "She's noticing me."_

" _That's great." Mom said._

" _But that's the problem." I said looking down. "She_ now _notices me even though I'm in all of her classes and I sit right next to her in all of them. She hardly talks to me and never looked at me before. And now she wants to be my friend only I heard that she's only using me as a joke. She was faking it this whole time."_

" _And you believed what they said about what Sarah was trying to do?" Mom asked._

" _It makes sense from where I was going." I said as I looked up causing mom to sigh._

" _Damien, I think you should talk to Sarah to be sure if it's true which I'm positive that she's not." She said causing me to groan._

" _But mom –"_

" _Damien, how do you feel right now at this moment since you haven't talked to Sarah?" Mom asked._

" _Well, I'm… hurt. Both when I found out the reason why Sarah talks to me now and when I… told her to leave me alone." I admitted._

" _Then you need to tell Sarah how you feel about this. When I met your father, he felt so insecure about asking me out. He had no idea back then how madly in love I was with him. That's when before winter break of our freshmen year when it was just the two of us, I told your father I how felt and he nervously said he felt the same which made me so happy to hear him return his feelings for me." Mom said with a dreamy smile as she looked away from a distance before she turned back to me. "That's why you should talk to Sarah how you feel. It's better to talk things out instead of avoiding it."_

" _What is with you parents and talking things out all the time?" I asked and that earned a glare from mom. "Okay, fine, fine," I said holding up my hands in surrender. "I'll talk to Sarah." Just not now. I thought._

" _You do that. I may not be with you anymore but that doesn't mean I can't tell you what to do." Mom said fighting back a laugh causing me to instead._

" _Well, I should go now." Mom said, about to get up._

" _Do you have to?" I asked sadly feeling like a child being taking to school for the first time, sad to leave the safety of their mother's arms. Right now, I can't stand to see her go, like always._

 _Mom enveloped me in a tight hug. "Well, I'm sure you know that I don't want to leave you. But I have to go pop into your dad's dreams. I'm sure he wants to tell me something important you and I deserve to know."_

" _What's that?" I asked curiously._

" _Oh I'm sure you'll know soon." Mom smiled letting go only to kiss my cheek._

" _Mom?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I love you." I said earning a sweet smile from mom._

" _I love you too Damien. So, so much." She said and with that, mom got up and walked away until she disappeared._

My eyes opened up suddenly and I got up. I looked around through the darkness until I found the switch of my lamp and turned it on. I looked at my alarm saying that it was three in the morning. Next to it was a picture frame I picked up staring into it.

There I was looking young at age three smiling big with my hair all neat wearing a white dress shirt and red bow tie. Then there's dad looking good wearing a grey dress shirt with a dark blue neck tie as he too was smiling big. Then there's mom looking beautiful as ever wearing a stunning black dress and like me and dad, she was smiling as her arms were around me while dad's was around us both.

Man, mom always gives me good advice. And tonight she has done it again. The question is though could she be right about this one? Could I have been wrong about Sarah? It was really hard to tell. We're talking about Sarah Black after all. But I guess if talking's the way to do it, then fine. It's just that how can I be ready if all of this is really true? And what if it's not? There's a ninety percent chance of doubt but the other ten is hope. We'll have to find out when I feel like I'm ready to talk to Sarah.

* * *

 **How do you guys feel when you read this? I almost cried writing this down. Please review and go to my poll. Also can you let me know if I misplaced the names? I don't wanna confuse you guys on who's who.**


	38. Outtake 8

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **You have seen Damien and Sarah go through their heartbreak in a more detail version. We're still on chapter 19 of this story.**

* * *

 **Outtake 8 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 4**

Sarah's POV

Here I am sitting on my bed on an early Friday morning still in my pajamas. My bed was hardly used last night; I barely slept. How can I when the one person that has tied me to this earth wants me out of his life? How can I move on with my life? How can I ever make it up to Damien for the hurt I caused him? How can I fix this?

There was a knock on my door. "Sarah?"

"Come in." I said so quietly and Lucien came inside. "What do you want?" I asked as Lucien pulled a chair setting down his bag and sat down close to me.

"Listen Sarah, we know this is hard for you and we get how you're respecting Damien's wishes to stay away from him, but this here isn't gonna solve anything." Lucien said firmly. "And before you say it, we get what he said."

"What else can I do?" I asked pulling my knees to my chest.

"You're gonna tell Damien about you imprinting on him." Lucien answered.

"What?"

"Damien deserves to know why you suddenly became interested in him and you're gonna tell him that. Everything, today." Lucien said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I already talked to your parents. You are gonna tell Damien everything; who you really are, our family and everything at the Red Lake after school." Lucien explained.

"What if he doesn't come?" I asked, sniffling. What if Damien isn't okay with this? What if he really rejects me?

"Don't worry; I'll be sure he does. That's why you're staying home today from school." Lucien said.

"Lucky her!" I heard Evan complained as Lucien rolled his eyes.

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked.

"I'm sure Damien will understand." Lucien said. I was silent for moment. Maybe I should tell Damien about this. He does deserve to know if he's gonna be a part of my life. It may risk what Damien told me to do but he should at least know.

"Okay." I was able to finally say.

"Alright, we'll see you there after school." Lucien said getting up from the chair grabbing his bag.

"Lucien," He turned when I called him. "Thank you."

He went over and hugged me. "Don't mention it, princess." He said and said goodbye leaving my room.

I sure hope Lucien's idea will work. And I sure hope Damien will understand.

Damien's POV

I got out of the bus on a Friday morning and just went right inside the school building. As always, I hear people whispering as I pass by, whispering about me no surprises there. I sighed as I continue walking to avoid the drama and humiliation and head on to the library, today's hideout.

I know I should talk to Sarah about us. I will but I'm still not ready yet. I don't even know how to do this. How long until I can stop hiding like a coward from the love of my life?

"Going somewhere?" I jumped and looked up to see at the entrance to the library was Luna's boyfriend. Shit!

"Lucien! I uh, I was uh, I just, I was gonna –"

"Try to cut class like you do in all your other classes besides Biology this past week?" Lucien asked causing me to turn a bit red in embarrassment.

"Look, it's complicated alright? I don't think I can stand being in class with Sarah around and I can't switch out of my classes." I said.

"Well you're not gonna flunk out of them either." Lucien said. True.

"I'll manage. I'm top of the class like you and… Sarah." I said. "I'm not that worried."

"Of course you won't, now come on." Lucien said grabbing my arm as he started dragging me to class.

"Lucien, I can't –"

"Relax, Sarah won't be in class. She won't even be at school today either." Lucien said. What! Sarah's not gonna be here? Why?

"How come?" I asked in surprised.

"She's not looking too good so we thought she take time off." Lucien said. Sarah's not looking good? Why? No, surely she isn't,

"Mr. Grant, welcome back." Our teacher interrupted me from my thoughts as Lucien and I came into her classroom.

"You're sitting with me today." Lucien said to me as I was force to sit down next to him.

"Mr. Summers, since you're already done with the worksheet from yesterday, could you maybe help Mr. Grant fill in on what he's missed?" The teacher asked.

"Sure thing." Lucien said and pulled out his notebook to show me what he wrote down.

"So I guess you wanna talk about me and Sarah instead of 'helping me'?" I asked as I started writing down what Lucien got.

"Yep." Lucien said.

"Look, I told you Sarah –"

"Cut the crap Damien, what you heard is nothing but bullshit." Lucien whispered. Man, why can't everyone just drop the act? We all know I knew.

"But isn't part of it true?" I asked. "Sarah never notices me until now so what gives?"

"What gives is that she wants to be _your_ friend and you only. And before you say anything, no, she is not using you as some joke. If it was true, do you see me laughing?" Lucien asked. Maybe not but you are in your head. I thought as I turned away and continued copying Lucien's notes.

"Look, instead of just blowing things off from what you've heard, why not talk to Sarah?" Lucien asked. Seriously, again with the talking? First, dad, then mom and now Lucien? What is with them being convinced about that?

"You sound like my dad. Sarah would have my heart shatter. I don't wanna go through that." I said.

"She won't and I know it. That's why you're talking to her today." Lucien said.

"What?" I asked looking up at Lucien. What's he talking about?

"You're coming with me and Luna after school at the Red Lake reservation. Evan will be there too… and some of our friends there, and mostly importantly Sarah." Lucien said.

"Why should I come?" I asked. What's he playing at? Is this to give me more humiliation?

"You deserve to know. Meet me at the parking lot after school and don't even think about bailing out by going to the bus because Emmett will meet you since his class is close to yours." Lucien said. Dammit! It's like the Cullens knew what I was gonna do before it even happened.

Feeling like there's no way out of this, I said, "Fine, I'll go."

"See ya then." Lucien said as class rolled on. Class ended and Lucien and I went our separate ways where I headed off to history.

I deserve to know what exactly? Why should I come to the Red Lake? What does Sarah want to talk to me about? I thought she was clear what she wanted with me. Should I really go? And why is Luna gonna be there as well? Plus who is else is gonna be there apart from her, Sarah, Lucien and Evan?

Just what is it exactly that's gonna happen there?

Sarah's POV

I just got out of the bathroom after taking a shower and came into my room drying my hair. Since I'm staying home from school, I've been thinking about what to do for later afternoon. Lucien is brining Damien at the Red Lake where I will tell Damien about not only who I really am but the reason why I became interested in him.

How exactly am I supposed to tell him? Damien has no clue about the world he lives in since he's human. He doesn't know about the world of vampires and the Quiluete legends. Would he believe any of them? What if he doesn't? What if he believes I'm only saying those things to make fun of him some more as he thinks I am to him? He will hate me for sure, so how will I ever tell Damien… that I love him?

"Sarah?" I turned around to see mom coming in. "Are you okay?" She asked sitting on my bed next to me.

I wasn't sure how to say it so instead I showed mom what I was thinking with my gift to know what was going on in my mind.

"Oh Sarah, there's nothing to fret about," Mom said rubbing my arms to soothe me. "I'm sure Damien will understand why you suddenly care so much for him."

"How can I do that when I never noticed Damien until now? He's hurt because of me and now he won't trust me." I said. There was silent between us and that's when mom finally spoke.

"You know, I think I know someone who went through something similar like this before." She said causing me to look at her. "You know your Uncle Jared?" I nodded my head remembering one of my uncles in La Push.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, he imprinted on his wife Kim in school but before then, he never notices Kim and she sits next to Jared in class every day plus she had a crush on him." Mom explained. "That was before Jared first phased and looked at Kim for the first time after he changed. Of course Kim was unsure why Jared suddenly became interested in her now similar to you and Damien. She believed that Jared was making fun of her when he was trying to be her friend."

"So how did Uncle Jared work things out with Aunt Kim?" I asked. I sounded like I was begging. Well I need to know what to do.

"How about I call Jared and you talk to him about it?" Mom said and I nodded my head. She pulled out her IPhone and started calling.

"Hey Kim, its Nessie." Mom said on the phone. "Yes it's been awhile." She smiled. "How are Neville and Alessia?" She asked about their two kids. "That's great. Sarah and Evan are doing well. Actually um, is Jared there? Sarah wants to talk to him about something." There was another pause for a minute. "Hey Jared. Sarah wants to ask you something." Another pause. "Yeah she's right here." Mom said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey princess," Uncle Jared greeted happily. "Your mother said you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah, I um, need your advice." I said.

"Well that depends what this advice is for." Uncle Jared teased. "So what is it?"

"Okay well, you see, I imprinted on this guy," I started.

"What?!" Uncle Jared growled. Okay first Evan, then my dad and my great uncles and now Uncle Jared? Are the rest of my uncles or even my great grandfather Charlie are against this?

"Look Uncle Jared, I really need your help," I pleaded. "See, Damien thinks I was using him as some joke because I never noticed him before and he sit next to me in almost all of my classes. I really messed things up and now he won't talk to me anymore. You went through something like this similar with Aunt Kim, how did she accept how you felt about her?"

I heard Uncle Jared sigh before he spoke. "Honestly Sarah, I felt bad for not noticing Kim before the imprinting came in. I still do." There was a pause and then a whisper. "Don't tell her I said that." He said causing me to giggle for the first time in a while.

"But nothing bad happened at first when I became her friend," Uncle Jared continued. "I can tell she had doubts about why until I told her the legends and my becoming a wolf and the imprinting. She soon took it in well in stride after hearing me out."

"Well how can I do that with Damien?" I asked. "I'm supposed to meet him at Red Lake and tell him the same thing you did with Aunt Kim but I'm afraid I'll make things worse with him."

There was another pause. "I'd tell it from the heart." He said. "From what I'm getting at, Damien sounds a lot like Kim, and if you really care about him, you should tell him how much he means to you. A little apologizing wouldn't hurt as well. Actually, get on your knees and apologize over and over." He said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks Uncle Jared." I said.

"Anytime princess. Oh and may I say something?" Uncle Jared asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Tell this Damien guy that if he ever hurts you, he'll be dealing with me. And that goes the same from Sam, Paul and the others." He said causing me to laugh. Uncle Jared sounded serious but I know he's teasing.

"Whatever you say." I said and hung up giving the phone to mom who was smiling.

"So you think you know what to say to Damien now?" Mom asked and I nodded my head. "Alright, I'll just let you be prepared for the afternoon." She was about to leave my room until she turned to me. "Good luck." She smiled and left the room.

I need all the luck I can get. I sure hope Damien will understand. Looking at the clock, I have only two hours until Lucien brings Damien to Red Lake. So with that I went to my closet and looked through something for me to wear.

Damien's POV

I could hardly focus in class today. Here I am sitting in English and instead of listening to the lesson I am looking at the clock. There's two minutes left until school ends and that means I will be going to Red Lake where Sarah will be.

I don't even know how I am gonna go through with this. How do I even know that what Lucien is doing isn't a setup? Why else would some of these friends of his would be there? I can't go through more humiliation. I'm still not ready to talk to Sarah.

My mind's made up; I'm not going. I'll just make an excuse that something just came up or maybe I can get out of class and out of school before Emmett meets up with me. Yeah, I can do that. With one minute left, we gathered our things and I was the first one at the door. The minute the bell rang, I was out the door when I bumped into something hard causing me to look up and do a double take.

"What up Damien!" Emmett smiled and by his side was Rosalie. Are you kidding me?! How did they get here so fast?! "Well that hurts seeing your reaction. That was not how I envisioned it." He said feigning a hurt as I just stared at them in disbelief.

"What, you had other plans or something?" Rosalie teased me. You have really got to be kidding me! How did they even know?! "Come on, Lucien and Luna should be waiting for you at his car." Great, there's no getting out of this.

"Let's go!" Emmett said flinging his arm over my shoulders and dragged me out of the school and to the parking lot where Lucien and Luna are at his car waiting for me.

"Here he is!" Emmett grinned as he slapped my shoulder a bit hard sending me stumbling towards Lucien. "That'll be twenty bucks please. OW!" He cried when Rosalie smacked his head.

"Have fun you guys." Rosalie smiled and went into her car with Emmett with Jasper and Alice who are waiting.

"Where's Evan?" I asked nervously when I didn't see him.

"Oh he won't be joining us in the car. He went with Bella and Edward." Lucien answered and I sighed in relief. Thank goodness because I don't think I'll survive a car ride with Evan in it. "He's getting Sarah so they'll meet us there. Let's go." Lucien said as he, Luna, and I got into his car and Lucien started driving. The drive was quiet since none of us talked. That would be because of the awkward silence between me and Luna. We haven't talk to each other since last night not counting Biology when we have work there. It wasn't long until we arrived at Red Lake and the three of us started walking to the beach until we saw them and I let out a small gasp.

Right next to Evan was Sarah who looks as beautiful as ever, even her hair looks neat but there was something different about her. She had deep bruise like shadows under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes seemed dull, like they held the sparkle no more and she looked… thinner.

Did I really do this to Sarah? She really was hurt… because of me? She suffered for this past week because I told her to leave me alone? Why? How is that possible? Does she really care about me for real?

"I see you brought him." Evan said causing me to gulp when he was glaring at me. Ah man, something tells me I am here to get my ass beaten by her twin brother.

"Come on Ev, let's give these two a moment." Lucien said and he and Evan along with Luna backed a few feet away giving me and Sarah some space as I slowly walked over to her.

"Sarah," I said looking at her up and down. "Are… are you okay? You don't look… good."

"I'm fine." Sarah said automatically. Fine?! How could she be fine?!

"But Sarah –"

"Listen, I really need to talk to you." Sarah said.

"About what, that you were using me?" I asked sounding hurt.

"Damien, I would never use you." Sarah said. "Did you really believe Owen and his friends over me? Why would you think like that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you never noticed me before and suddenly you are interested in me now?" I asked feeling frustrated.

"Can't you see that I am genuinely interested in knowing you?" Sarah said sounding really hurt.

"But why? Why now you suddenly became interested in me? It doesn't make sense." I said. Sarah looked at Lucien, Evan and Luna and Lucien nodded his head before she turned back to me.

"Damien, there's something you need to know about me." Sarah said. "Just please don't be scared."

I looked at Sarah in confusion then at Lucien and the others and then back to Sarah as she took a few steps back. What she's talking about? What don't I know about Sarah?

Sarah started shaking suddenly. Is she okay? She looks like she's about to explode. Before I could step in, Sarah's clothes ripped off and in her place was a white wolf that appeared suddenly causing my eyes to widen.

"Holy shit!" I cried as I fell down when the horse-size wolf landed while I was trying to get up backing away. Why aren't those guys helping me?! I thought when I caught Lucien, Luna and Evan just standing there watching.

The wolf walks up to me and lay down letting out a whine causing me to stop as I looked into the wolf's soft expression, right into her eyes.

"Sarah?" I asked and she crawled up to me and nudged her nose against my foot. This is Sarah? She's a wolf? How? And what does this have to do with why she's interested in me now? That's when I heard someone running and I looked to see about ten people arriving. All these people have russet skin and all the guys are just as huge as Evan.

"Ah man, we missed it!" The guy with short black hair with red highlights complained.

"What are you talking about?" A girl with long sleek black hair asked.

"Yeah, we're just in time." Another girl with long brown hair said.

"But I was gonna laugh seeing him freak out." The same guy with short black hair with red highlights said.

"I'll show it to you later." Evan said to him.

"Well the cat's out of the bag, or in this case, the wolf." The guy with short black hair and amber highlights laughed.

"So you must be Sarah's imprint." The other black hair guy with a buzz cut said to me.

"Huh?!" I said in dumbstruck showing it on my face. What the in the name of hell are they even talking about?!

"Okay you are just as stupid as Derrick sometimes, they haven't gotten to that part yet." The girl with long black hair said to that guy who spoke to me.

"My bad." He said.

"Roxy, get Sarah some clothes." Evan said to the girl with short curly black hair who is the long sleek black hair girl's twin who nodded and went into the woods. Sarah got up and joined her as Lucien went over and helped me up.

"What is going on here?!" I asked totally freaked out. I have questions and I need answers before I wake up from this crazy possible dream!

"Relax," Lucien said. "That's just what Sarah is, the same with Evan, his dad, all the guys over there and Roxanne."

"They're werewolves?! I thought those were myths!" I said.

"You don't live in a world you think you do." Evan said rolling his eyes. "And we're not really werewolves, we're shape shifters." Okay I guess that makes sense since it's the middle of the day.

"How did this happen?!" I asked.

"Technically, it's that guy's fault." The guy with short spiky black hair teased pointing to Lucien who rolled his eyes.

"You're a werewolf too?" I asked Lucien taking another look at his skin that is paler than the others but not as pale as the Cullens.

" _No_ ," Lucien said. "These guys started phasing whenever their natural enemy comes by and those enemies are vampires, which is what my family and I are."

"What?!" I said. Vampires?! _Vampires_?!The Cullens are vampires?! I mean sure they all are extremely beautiful, they have pale skin and they don't eat… oh my god they are vampires.

"And I thought I was having hard times getting used to this." Luna said. What?

I turned to Luna in surprise. "You knew about this?"

"I've only known about it for a month." Luna said. What, Luna knew about this the whole time? Ah shit, no wonder why she couldn't tell me; Luna must have been trying to keep things secret for the Cullens. Man, I feel like an idiot for accusing Luna as bad friend.

"Okay but then how come you guys are good buddies?" I asked about Lucien and Evan and the people that are still here. It looks like those two are close without getting in a fight.

"It's a long story but to make it brief, my family and I are different from other vampires since we survive on animal blood instead of humans so Evan's family made a treaty to call it a truce. There's more to it but we'll explain it another time." Lucien said. Okay, so they won't suck my blood. That's a relief.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Um yeah, Bryce and Lucina are actually my parents." Lucien said and that caused me to almost faint until I was caught by Luna.

Bryce and Lucina are _Lucien's_ parents?! I thought Lucien having Bryce's hair and Lucina's face was just a coincidence!

I was able to regain myself just to see three of the guys who were watching us took off their shirts and they turned into wolves like Sarah and ran into the woods. That's when Sarah came, in her human form, wearing shorts and a tank top as she walked over to us.

"Damien, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sarah asked softly as Evan, Luna and Lucien backed away from us again.

"Sort of, you gave me a heart attack." I admitted.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"No don't be," I said. "At least I now know the real you, in a good way." I said causing Sarah to smile a little.

"Yeah, it was a bit unexpected for me. It's mostly the males who take the role of shape shifting." She said.

"But Sarah, I still don't understand what does all of this have anything to do with us?" I asked. "Why are you guys telling me all of this?" Sarah took a deep breath.

"Damien, that day when we actually first met a few weeks ago, I imprinted on you." She said.

"Imprinted?" I asked in confusion.

"It's how a wolf finds their other half, their soul mate." Sarah explained. Whoa, stop right there!

Imprinting is how a wolf finds their soul mate?! I'm Sarah's soul mate?! No way! The girl I've been in love with since the first day of school chose me?! Sarah made _me_ her soul mate?! Me?! Damien Otto Grant as Sarah Rose Black's soul mate?! Wait, does that mean that Sarah will be my girlfriend?! We might get married one day?!

"Oh hell no!" Evan said causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked.

"There's no way in hell are you marrying my sister!" Evan said to me. Say what now?!

"Wait, how did you know about that?!" I asked with my eyes widen. I wasn't talking out loud, was I?

"I can read minds like Edward except I only have access to my family's minds and since Sarah here has imprinted on you and you now know what we are, I can read your mind too." Evan said in annoyance. Wait, what…

"Uh…" I decided to avoid that and turned to Sarah. "So you really picked me as the one?" She nodded. "You're not lying to me?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a second and open them staring into mine where I was able to see her eyes of chocolate brown. That's when something happened. Something flashed right in front of my eyes.

 _I was seeing things… but it doesn't look like I was the one seeing them._

 _Okay this is weird. First I see myself with Luna, Evan and Lucien. That's when I hear myself talking to… Sarah?_

* * *

 _The image changed and now I see myself having lunch… talking to Sarah._

* * *

 _It changed again and here I see myself again writing down notes and I look like I wasn't paying attention at who's looking at me._

* * *

 _Another scene appeared. I was at Luna's house in her room with Luna and Lucien. It quickly changed to the part where my notebook showed the page of 'Sarah Rose Grant' all over it._

 _Wait a minute, are these coming from Sarah's eyes? She's showing me… what she saw?_

* * *

 _It changed again but this is different. It's new… something I've never seen before, or yet it looks like it hasn't happened yet. I see myself wearing a tuxedo standing at an altar. I looked around to see we're in some sort of ceremony. That's when I gasped when I saw Sarah walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding gown being escorted by a guy who looks like Evan but bigger as they arrived to me. Then I saw myself removing the veil that was covering Sarah's face as she smiled and I saw myself with a big smile on my face._

* * *

 _The scene changed and this time I see myself cuddling with Sarah in my arms sitting on a porch of a huge cream house as we watch the sunset. Right then, a little boy with chestnut brown hair with chocolate brown eyes came running to my lap, calling me daddy and hugged me tightly while laughing playfully. A few seconds later, a little girl with the same hair but with bronze highlights and bright green eyes and about the same age as the boy jumped into Sarah's lap and called her mommy. We both hugged the kids and went in together… to our home._

I was completely speechless when it was over as I was facing Sarah in the present time. Whoa.

"W-What was that?" I asked quietly.

"I showed you my memories." Sarah said.

"Your memories?" I said.

"Yes, ever since I met you, you're all I've been thinking about." Sarah said. Seriously, Sarah has thinking about me this whole time when we actually met? She was dreaming about me too?! "I wanted to be your friend back then, I do, and as the days go by, I was in love with you ever since." I just stood there completely shock at Sarah's words as Sarah wiped her eyes while she sniffled.

"Damien, I swear I was never using you this whole time. Everything that has happened between us was real. You have no idea how happy I've been these last few weeks, talking to you and hanging out with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you for not noticing. When you were confused about why I started talking to you and you told me to leave you alone, I wanted to tell you about this but Alice said you might move away and I didn't want to –"

I have no idea on who or what possessed me in that moment, but I didn't even think about it as I grabbed Sarah's face and pressed my lips against hers. I heard her whimper softly but her lips reacted against my own, pressing back. I can't believe I'm kissing Sarah Black. God, those lips are sweeter and softer than I ever could imagine.

Finally what felt like forever, Sarah and I pulled apart and I pressed my forehead against Sarah's as I wrapped my arms around her waist while Sarah wrapped hers around my neck.

"I love you Sarah." I told her saying the words I wanted to say from the very beginning.

"I love you Damien." Sarah said as I heard squealing coming from the girls who are still here, watching us excitedly.

Honestly, I don't care because what matters is the girl in my arms. I am Sarah's true love. My true love is in my arms.

* * *

 **Happy cheers for Damien and Sarah! We're not done with them yet guys! Please review and go to my poll!**


	39. Outtake 9

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Damien now knows the reason why Sarah is interested in him and the supernatural. What happens now through their POVs?**

* * *

 **Outtake 9 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 5**

Damien's POV

I just can't believe all of this. It all seems unreal. Not only have I been brought into a world I thought things are normal, Sarah Black has chosen me as her soul mate. And she loves me, she really loves me. Damn.

After my first ever kiss with Sarah, she and the others filled me in briefly everything about vampires and werewolves. They told me that they aren't the kind of vampires and werewolves I read in stories. I've also been filled in on the family's true relationship with each other. Apart from Bryce and Lucina being Lucien's parents, the others are Lucien's great aunts and uncles and Jalen and Tiffany are his grandparents. Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter and she's married to Jacob who are Sarah and Evan's parents. I also now know of each of the Cullens actual age. Sarah is only fourteen. Whoa. They also tell me about the abilities vampires and werewolves have and the gifts the Cullens can do like Sarah showing me her thoughts without touching unlike her mother, Evan hearing family member's thoughts in human form and Lucien communicating to others by touch. Man, I didn't know that the supernatural could be like this.

"Damien, are you okay?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah, I just can't believe all of this." I said.

"I know," Sarah said taking my hand with a warming smile. "You don't know how happy I am now, more happy than I was before. You really gave me the best days of my life Damien." That's when I felt the guilt inside me.

"But I left you," I said. "I hurt you."

"No you didn't." Sarah defended quickly automatically. I can see that she's stubborn.

"Yes I did." I said pulling my hand away from her as I grabbed my hair in frustration. "If I hadn't listened to Owen's bullshit rumor, I would've never made you suffer throughout the past week. Look at you, you're –"

"Damien, I never blamed you for what happened to me." Sarah cut me off when she cupped my face with her hands. "I should be the one to be blamed. I never noticed you before and I made you confused when I did. Please don't blame yourself for something I did. It kills me to see you like that." She said making me look into her beautiful eyes. She was gaining her color the moment we kissed earlier.

"But –"

"Damien, please. I can't stand the idea of you beating yourself up when I caused it." Sarah said.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked, reluctantly getting Sarah to let go of my face as I still hold her hands. It felt so right. Sarah nodded her head. "You have to eat better, get some sleep and stop lying that you're okay."

"Damien –"

"Please," I said as I felt her soft cheek. "For me?"

Sarah didn't say anything until, "Okay." She said and I gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's all I want from you." I said.

"I guess we should get on going." Lucien said. "I gotta take Luna home and I should probably take Damien there as well."

"Yeah, I guess I should go. I got a lot of work to make up for my absence." I said sighing sadly.

"I can help you with that." Sarah said giving me a warming smile.

"That would be helpful." I smiled.

"Can you girls take Sarah to my house?" Evan asked the girls who are still here Sabrina, Stacy, Suzanne and Roxanne who all nodded and took Sarah away. Then he turned to me. "I need to have a word with you." He said causing me to gulp. Ah shit, I don't like where this is going.

"We'll meet you in the car." Lucien said to me and walked with Luna to his car leaving me alone with Evan.

Man, what do I say to defend myself against Sarah's twin brother who is almost as tall as Emmett? I'm only close to six feet and Evan's pretty much twice my size even though I'm older than him.

"Um… what's up?" I asked as Evan has his arm crossed over his chest with his eyes narrowing me.

"Do you think it's that easy, huh?" Evan asked, his voice sounded venomous making me gulp. "You knowing everything makes things back to normal? That everything is okay now?"

"Well… I wouldn't say okay, just… glad to clear the misunderstanding." I said trying not to get on Sarah's brother's bad side since he's part human, part wolf and part vampire like her.

"Look Damien, just because Sarah cleared the air with you as well as Luna and Lucien, doesn't mean you're okay with me." Evan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You broke her too much, Grant." Evan said. "You can't expect everything is now candies and sunshine or any of that after what you did. Yes, I get that you never intended to hurt Sarah when you got all confused," He said before I spoke of my defense. "You just gotta understand how much she went through and how hard it was not just for me or my parents but everyone else in the family."

"Um how bad was it?" I asked nervously.

Evan half-smiled. "Let's just say that you better pray that you won't give my family a reason to change our diet thus violating the treaty." Evan then grabbed my shoulder causing me to panic as my heart was acting up. "You don't know how _much_ I wanted to kill you for hurting my sister but if I did, she would not like it one bit." He growled and then paused, taking a deep breath letting me go. "Just… don't hurt her _more_ , you got that?" I wasn't sure if I trust myself to speak out loud so I let Evan hear my thoughts.

" _Got it."_ I said. Evan nodded his head and walked away from me to where Sarah and their friends took off.

Wow, that was less scary than I imagine it would be. I thought as I turned around and arrived to Lucien's car and got in the backseat.

"So, how are you doing?" Lucien teased as he started driving down the road. No doubt he heard all of that through his heightened senses.

"Define that question." I said. "I just found out today that the girl I've been crushing on is not only my girlfriend but is also a vampire human werewolf."

"You'll get use to it. I'd take it about a month." Lucien chuckled. Well, now that all of that has been cleared, there are a few more things I need to do.

"Hey Luna," I said after I sighed and Luna turned her head to me. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say those things about you. You didn't deserve that. I should've known you were just keeping things secret for the Cullens."

"It's okay, I don't blame you." Luna smiled. "Believe me, I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place to do so." She said and I nodded in understanding.

"So are we cool?" I asked.

"Of course we are." Luna smiled as I did as well.

"Listen Damien, now that you know about all this, you can't tell anyone." Lucien said. "We have laws in our world for vampires and that's mainly to keep our existence a secret but since we're now in charge of the laws, we made an adjustment saying that if you have a living family or someone connected to, they have the right to know. So you can tell your dad about this."

Wow, I didn't know vampires have rules. And the Cullens are now in charge of their world? They say it's okay to tell my dad? I wonder if Maureen and Korrina knew about this as well.

"I think I'll wait." I said. "I nearly died hearing about all of this. I'm not sure how much of all of this will affect my dad before he faints." I know my dad too well; I get my reactions from him.

"Take your time. At least you don't have Sarah's brother imprinted on your sister to make the timing off." Luna teased causing me to have a surprise double take look on my face.

What?! Evan imprinted on Korrina?!

"Another long story." Lucien said in a 'don't ask' tone before I asked.

"Man, I don't know if my life could get any crazier." I said as we continue our ride home for the next few minutes.

"Hey Damien, isn't that your dad's car?" Lucien asked as he pulled over on Luna's driveway to see dad's black Bentley there.

"Yeah," I said looking at it. "What's he doing here at your house so early Luna?"

"I don't know." Luna said as we got out of the car and she pulled out her phone. "I know he and mom aren't working today but it's too early for dinner." That's weird. Why is dad here so early then? Luna opened the door and we all walked inside. We walked down towards the living room when,

"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL!" Luna shouted and I was shocked to see my dad making out with Maureen until Luna shouted causing them to jump and separate as they scrambled to sit up straight and scooted away from each other a bit, both of them blushing as the three of us stared at them in complete dumbstruck.

What! The! Hell?!

There was dead silence between us. None of us didn't say a thing until Maureen spoke.

"Um Luna," She said to Luna awkwardly. "You're back so soon. I thought you'd be at Red Lake a bit longer after I picked up Korrina."

"Damien," Dad said to me sounding awkward as well. "… Uh, how's it going buddy?" He asked.

"You tell us." I said.

"Uh you know what?" I turned when Lucien spoke and I see him looking just as weirded out about this as Luna and I are. "I just remembered; I have to do that… thing… at… the place… with… someone. … Gotta go!" Lucien said and took off out of Luna house and into his car where I heard him drive off. Lucky wuss. I thought.

"Uh… don't you guys have homework to do?" Dad asked. Cut the crap, dad.

"Explain." Luna said to him and Maureen causing them both to sigh.

"Can you get your sister?" Maureen asked Luna and she did so allowing Korrina to come into the living room looking curious to know what's going on. Dad and Maureen looked at each other and then to the three of us.

"We want to tell you three about something." Dad began said.

"They actually confirmed that the birthmark on your back looks like a giraffe raking leaves?" I asked dad causing Luna to burst into laughing along with Korrina.

"No!" Dad said turning red while Maureen giggled.

"Okay then what?" I asked.

"Calvin and I are dating." Maureen nervously smiled as she took dad's hand as he did the same. That caused Korrina to squeal while Luna and I were surprised. Whaaaaaaaaaaat.

"Wait, since when?!" Luna asked.

"We've been together since a week after your mother started working at the hospital." Dad answered.

"You mean this whole time when you went out for poker night with the other doctors on weekends was actually you going out with Maureen?!" I asked dad. I thought dad was looking weird whenever he goes out at night wearing double layers and comes back looking really happy than usual.

"Took you long enough." Dad said to me.

"That explains it." Luna said.

"Luna, Korrina," Dad spoke to them. "I know this may be hard on you to take in, and I know how much you love your father, how you miss him, I would never get in the way of Noland and your mother even if he's not here, but I love you mother so much that it's hard for me to not let it out. You know how I always care about you two as if you were my own children. I love you both just as I love your mother."

"And Damien, I understand how much you miss your mother Evelyn after so long. I wouldn't change anything for what you and your father had." Maureen said to me. "You know I always thought of you as my own son and I would love you just as your mother has."

"We wanted to wait to tell you guys about this when you three get along with each other and us. Guess the timing was off." Dad said. You think?

"We're sorry this sorta sprung on you. We never wanted you guys to just forget Noland and Evelyn but…" Maureen trailed off looking anxious of our reaction. That's when Luna took a deep breath and began.

"Mom, it's okay. You deserve to be happy. I am and I'm sure dad would be too." She said, smiling.

"Me too! I can't when you two get married!" Korrina said causing us all to laugh. Well that's four. Make that five.

"Hey, I'm not putting any complaints here." I said. "If you love Maureen so much dad, then who am I to get in the way of your happiness." I smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Maureen said coming over to hug Luna and Korrina while dad hugged me.

"Thanks son." Dad said.

"Besides, I've already seen things unexpected than this." I said when we all broke apart from the hugs.

"What could be more unexpected than finding out I'm dating your best friend's mom?" Dad teased.

"Well…" I was trying to figure out how to tell him that if Maureen does knows and I don't want him to be left out. That's when I was able to hear Luna whisper to Maureen.

"Of course not," Maureen whispered. "I don't want to make things complicated since Damien and Calvin aren't biologically related to you girls." Well that makes it easier.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said out loud and they turned to see me looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked me.

"What's going on? Did I miss something here?" Dad asked looking at us all.

"Um dad, Sarah and I are… official." I said causing Korrina to be excited.

"You two finally made up?" Dad asked smiling. "About time you got your head on straight." He said ruffling my hair. Great, this one took me twenty minutes to make it look good.

"Yeah but there's a story behind it all." I said.

"What, you got into an arranged marriage or something?" Dad teased.

"Sorta like that." I said. "Dad, Sarah's a human vampire werewolf." Dad just stared at me and just gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha, that's funny," He said. Am I really that funny?! "For a minute there you said that your girlfriend is a human vampire werewolf." He said laughing.

"That's what I said." I said and that caused dad's eyes to widen and looked at Maureen, Korrina and Luna.

"Wait, you're serious?!" He asked and we all nodded to him. "So that means that the Cullens are…"

"Evan and Sarah are what Damien told you and their dad, Jacob, is only werewolf but the Cullens are vampires and Lucien is a human vampire. The same as his mom Lucina and Sarah's mom Nessie." Luna explained causing dad to just stare at her and fell backwards right on the couch.

"Well I think he took that rather well." I said causing us to laugh while dad sat up.

"Am I going crazy here?" Dad asked holding his head with one hand.

"If it makes you feel any better Calvin, I only know about what the Cullens are for about three weeks and I'm still trying to get used to all of this." Maureen said sitting next to dad rubbing his back. "We'll take you and Damien to the Cullens on Saturday and they'll explain everything to you."

"Please do without having my head fall apart." Dad said causing Maureen to giggle and kissed his cheek. This is gonna take some getting used to.

"Looks like my dad and I will be spending a lot time at your home." I said to Luna, smiling.

"Looks like it." Luna smiled.

Sarah's POV

I'm just so happy that everything has been settled. Damien knows about the supernatural and he now understands why I became so interested in him now. And he loves me, he truly loves. Of course, Damien felt bad for what he did, believing Owen over me and everything but I never blamed him for it. Maybe my dad and Evan are but I'm sure they'll understand to get over it. Anyway, it's all water under the bridge now.

"I'm so glad you and Damien cleared things up." Mom said hugging me. I was back at the main house where the rest of my family is minus Lucien who took Damien and Luna to her house and Evan just got inside after talking to Damien. He better not has said anything to scare Damien away from me.

"Me too," I said as I was hugged by Grandma Bella after telling everyone what happened.

"So am I! I can't wait when he ask you out on a date!" Alice said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Can someone shut her up?!" Lucas complained rubbing the temples of his head causing me to giggle.

"What does it take to get a pixie to stop?!" Jalen asked joining Lucas.

"Nothing stops me from making sure you guys look good on dates." Alice smiled.

"When will you learn that we don't need your fashion advice?" Krystal asked.

"I really don't see what your guys' problem is." Alice said.

"The same problem we have with everything else on special occasion; you." Tiffany smirked causing us minus Alice who stuck her tongue at Tiffany, laughed.

"So Evan, what did you tell Damien?" I asked to be sure.

"Relax, I didn't threaten to kill the guy or anything." Evan said causing me to raise an eyebrow to be sure. "I just told him that since he knows and your reason that everything won't be back to normal just like that. You know what I mean."

"Thanks Evan… for going easy on him." I said. Evan sighed and then came over to hug me.

"You know I love you princess." He said.

"Love you too Thomas." I said hugging him back. We broke apart until I was facing dad.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm positive." I said. "He loves me, and I love him. I'll be what he wants me to be."

"Don't try to sound it like he's forcing you into something just because you care." Dad said giving me a half smile.

"He's not." I said.

"I just want to be sure sweetie." Dad said giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said as dad kissed my forehead. Dad and I let go when we heard Alice giggling causing Evan and Grandpa Edward to stifle a laugh.

"Okay what is it now?!" Emmett asked in annoyance. That's when we heard Lucien's car pull over and soon Lucien came in. He was acting weird; he looked horrified or maybe surprised. Probably both. Either way, his right eye was twitching uncontrollably yet he came into the living room without a problem even though he was like lost in a distance.

"Lucien, are you okay?" Lucina asked. Lucien didn't say anything as his eye continues twitching.

"What happened to you?" Bryce asked.

"I've seen things." Lucien said leaving us minus Grandpa Edward, Evan and Alice in confusion. "Unexpected things. Things that I didn't see coming at all. Things I didn't think would happen when said."

"What is it?" Grandma Bella asked.

"Let's just say Luna should've ringed that doorbell before we came in there." Lucien answered. Okay, I'm so lost now. We turned to grandpa and Evan for answers.

"Apparently Calvin and Maureen became an item." Evan answered bursting into laughter along with Grandpa Edward while the rest of us were surprised.

"What! How did I not notice that?" Carlisle asked laughing.

"They've been dating a week since Maureen started working at the hospital." Grandpa Edward laughs. Wow, I did not see that coming.

"Wait, so if Maureen and Calvin are dating and Damien has become my boyfriend, does that mean Calvin will know about what we are too?" I asked earning nods from them.

"Yep, the Snows and the Grants will all be here tomorrow and we will tell them about it." Alice smiled.

"This just gets better by the second!" Emmett said earning a smack in the head by Rosalie. "OW!"

* * *

 **That ends chapter 19 from the story but there's more for Damien and Sarah. I'd say two more updates for them. Please review and go to my poll.**


	40. Outtake 10

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So yeah, Damien knows about the supernatural and he and Sarah are finally together. Now as you remember after that, Patrick Devine tells Luna the reason he's been bullying her and that was to earn her affection (the almost Bella-Edward-Jacob triangle). Then Skai returns, about to make his revenge on the Cullens, mostly Lucien. For their safety, Damien, Luna and their families stay with the Cullens and then at Red Lake minus Luna when the situation got intense. In the end, Skai is destroyed and Luna becomes a vampire.**

 **Here's what happened before the epilogue.**

* * *

 **Outtake 10 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 6**

Damien's POV

 _ **One year later after Chapter 29**_

 _April 25_ _th_ _2042_

"Damien, I can close the place from here. You get on home; you worked a lot today." Joanne said when there was ten minutes left until closing.

"Okay, have a good night Joanne." I said after signing my name on the list of my shift.

"You too and here's your paycheck." Joanne said handing me a slip of paper and I looked at the amount on it. Yes! That's enough to get what I needed!

"Awesome, thanks so much!" I said.

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "Have a good day with Sarah tomorrow."

"I will. Thanks." I said and left the Reebok store.

Man, what a night. I can't believe I spent an all nighter at Reebok so I could earn more cash but you know what, it's worth it when I get to see the look on Sarah's face on the anniversary present I will give her.

Anniversary.

Damn, has it really been one year since Sarah and I started dating? Has it actually been a year since I was brought into the supernatural finding out that my girlfriend is a human-slash-vampire-slash-werewolf like her brother while her dad is full werewolf while the rest of the Cullens are vampires while some are human vampires?

So much has happened since I was brought into the world I thought was normal.

First after knowing the truth about Sarah's sudden interest in me, I was soon properly introduced to the Cullens. Everyone was very welcoming there. Well, okay some of the guys gave me a hard time at first but we were okay in the end. Dad and I learned about the kind of world no one believes to have existed and the histories of the Cullens and their lives since they came together. Of course dad was freaked out from every detail more than I was but he managed it in the end. Sort of. It was a lot to take in after all but we're not the only ones. Luna and her family are still learning as well even though they've known it longer. Korrina on the other hand was very cool with it.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention my step sister is a vampire now? I guess I should explain about them both.

Let's start with Vampire Luna. After the weekend when dad and I were filled in from the Cullens, Luna was sent home early from school because of Patrick. What did he do to her you ask? Can you believe Patrick was only bullying Luna because he's in love with her and was too shy to get her attention so he thought by picking on Luna and having others to follow him would make sure he gets his chance with Luna? That is completely bullshit. Even I know better if I wanted to get Sarah's attention, not that she could ever be bullied but that wasn't the point. The point is while Luna was at home, alone, a half-vampire half-human hybrid named Skai came in and was about to kill Luna until Lucien came in.

You remember those grey people you heard on the news before? Well it turns out they are metal vampires and they are vampires under the control of someone; dead and alive ones with gifts. That's not all, Skai is the one behind it all and he's out for revenge on the Cullens for stopping his attempts to make a better world since they are the new Volturi and losing his would-have-been mate Kourtney but mostly Lucien because, get this, he unintentionally caused it. Can you believe those two were best friends?

Anyway, Skai wanted Luna so that Lucien would suffer the same way Skai had for losing Kourtney and that's to kill her. So for her safety, the Cullens moved Luna and her family into their place for protection and as a precaution, they did the same for me and dad since we now know and of dad and Maureen's relationship.

Sarah of course felt bad for putting me in a situation but I understood that it's for Luna's protection. I would be the same if Sarah were in my shoes.

Of course our protection didn't last long. Two weeks later, those metal vampires attacked in school and Skai, talking through them says that he's nearly complete getting every gifted vampire and is now after the Cullens.

Since Skai wants Lucien and Luna at full power, the Cullens sent them away… along with Evan and Sarah. The thought of me being separated from Sarah really tore me inside. I couldn't stand being five minutes away from Sarah. But if protecting Luna is the wolves' main priority, then I had to stay strong. So while they were sent away, dad and I along with Maureen and Korrina stayed at the Red Lake Reservation at the Walker's place. They are tribe members to Sarah's family back in La Push who aren't prejudice to vampires who survive on animals except for their son Garret.

It's a long story for me to explain but anyway I spent my days there worrying about Sarah, hoping she's okay. It felt like forever until we got a call from one of the guys of Evan and Sarah's pack who got it from Lucas that Skai attacked him and the Cullens and has captured them all. Lucas took off to find Sarah and the others and that was all that happened since. Then a few days later we got another call and we were relieved to hear that the Cullens have been freed from Skai as well as stopping the metal vampires and destroying Skai. That must have been hard for Lucien since they were once best friends. The bad news was that Luna was nearly killed by Skai and was about to die and the only way to save her was to change Luna into a vampire and that's what she is now, very well tamed and in control of her thirst.

So everything was back to the way it was. I wouldn't call it normal unless you don't know about this kind of world but nothing strange or unusual has happened since.

As for the other part, well you know my dad has been dating Luna and Korrina's mom since March right? Well after Luna's transformation, around the summer dad proposed to Maureen and the two of them got married a month later thus making Maureen as my step mom and Luna and Korrina as my step sisters making us a big happy family. And I love it. I'm glad to see dad so happy with someone to spend his life with and I know my mother Evelyn would feel the same for him.

So yeah, a lot of things had been happening since I was brought into this world and it's great. I got a new family, I have great friends and I have an amazing girlfriend who I will spend my anniversary with tomorrow.

It was late at night and the streets are empty. Only a few cars drove by but not much traffic. I looked at my watch to see it's ten p.m. now. I better get home before Maureen panics. She really has been treating me like her own son, the way a stereotypically mother behaves to their son. I was walking down the streets heading to my car that's in the parking lot. As I did, I heard something behind me.

I was able to see from the corner of my eye to see a white Lexus driving slowly, a good distance behind me. I don't like the looks of it so I decided to pick up the pace and speed walk. I just turned the corner when I looked back to see if I was being followed and sure enough the same car turned when I did. That's not all; a red Toyota was now behind it doing the same thing the Lexus was doing. There was something familiar about those two cars but I can't put my finger on it at the moment. I do however know that this can't be good so with that I took off running as fast as my legs could go until I finally arrived at my silver Buick car. I quickly got in and started the engine and soon I was out on the road.

"That was too close." I muttered once I was safe inside. Who were those guys and what do they want with me? I am the only one on the streets so who else would it be and why else had they slow down to keep up with me?

I looked at my rearview mirror and was shocked to see the two cars that were following me earlier are now right behind me. Not good. I thought as I hit the gas pedal speeding up. Screw avoiding getting a ticket, I wanna live! I thought.

I was driving fast on the streets and yet those two cars are still on my tail. When I looked back, I was able to catch a glimpse of details on both of those cars and I recognized who's driving them; Greg and Donald. Shit!

If they're here chasing me then that means Owen is with them. But the question is; where is he? I didn't have time to think since right now I need to get away from his friends. It felt like I am in a street race where the one in the lead which is me is being chased down by the runner ups.

I skidded when I turned left and I just reached the intersection of the road when something hit my car from the side causing my car to flip over after several rolls until it landed on its top.

During the impact, I felt serious pain. A lot of pain. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. My head hurts. The glass had broken and entered some parts of my body. I was struggling to breathe because of the seatbelt that I'm stuck to in my seat. Things started to get dizzy but I was able to see someone coming over to me.

"This is what you get for having Sarah to choose you over me." That was Owen. Is he for real? Ever since Sarah made it clear to him that she loves me, Owen tries every chance he gets to get rid of me. Every attempt he tries to do was thwarted by the Cullens since Alice can see the future. I didn't know he would go this far. I heard a click and things started to get fuzzy as I saw something pointing at me.

"Say goodbye to Sarah, and your life, Grant." Owen said as everything started to go black but not before I heard a cry yelling 'No.'

Sarah's POV

I was in total rage when I tackled Owen knocking the gun away from him as I pinned Owen to the ground.

"You asshole!" I yelled followed by punch for each comment I gave out slamming my fists on any parts of his body and then his face. "I told you to stay away from Damien for the last time and you took too far by trying to kill him! I'm gonna make you wish that you never laid a hand on Damien!" I said as I continue doing everything I could to hurt Owen.

"Sarah, stop!" Lucien yelled grabbing my wrist.

"That's enough!" Dad yelled grabbing my other hand as they both pulled me away to see Owen lying unconscious with a bloody nose. I looked to see Emmett and Grandpa Edward carrying two of Owen's friends who are also unconscious.

"We gave them a taste of their own medicine." Emmett said putting them next to Owen. They deserved it. If Alice hadn't seen Damien in her visions where he was being chased by Owen and his friends where Owen was about to shoot his gun at him, it would've been too late… for me. I just wish we got here sooner.

"Get him out of there!" Grandpa Edward said and I saw Evan running over to Damien's car and ripped the door off with the help from dad.

"Unbuckle his seatbelt!" Dad said to Evan as his arms were stretched out and Damien fell into dad's arms when he was released from his seatbelt.

"Hang on, we got you." Evan said as he and dad pulled Damien out of his car. I couldn't help but sobbed seeing Damien unconscious.

"Come on buddy." Dad said as Emmett and Grandpa Edward came to assist them until Damien was able to get out.

"Is he breathing?" I asked when Lucien and I came over to them as they set Damien down.

"Sarah, I want you to keep his head tilted, all right?" Lucien said as he got down next to Damien and I quickly went to Damien's head doing what I was instructed to do.

"Keep it back like this." Lucien instructed. "Pinch his nose, keep his head tilted. Breathe into him, now. Go." Lucien said after he did sets of pumping on Damien's chest and I did so pinching Damien's nose and breathed into his mouth.

"Good. Come on Damien." Lucien said as he continues pumping his chest when I lifted my head up. "Come on Damster! Come on! God dammit! You come on! You breathe!" He said in frustration when Damien didn't respond.

"Go, go! Breathe." Lucien said to me and I did it again giving Damien CPR. "Come on. Damn it! Let's go. Come on Damien, I need you to breathe. Come on! Come on Damien! Come back! Come on Damster!" He cried as I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Damien, come on! Come on!" Lucien said ignoring me as he continues pumping Damien's chest.

"Back off!" I cried pushing Lucien away.

"Will you stop? Breathe into him." Lucien yelled at me fighting my attempts to move him. "You breathe into him!"

"Get off of him!" I cried finally pushing Lucien out of the way. "Back off! Back off!" I said as I was crying. "Please." Lucien did so, silently as were the others who were watching while I pulled Damien's head close to my chest as I hugged him carefully but tight enough.

"Damien, baby, I know you're still there so please listen to me," I said. "Stay with me, and listen to my thoughts." And I did so showing him my memories of us.

 _I showed Damien from the first time I ever saw him. The day I imprinted, the day that he brought me to this Earth._

 _There was the memory when I first had lunch with Damien, getting know everything about him._

 _There's the memory when Damien and I were at Luna's house and he filled me in on what I missed in class. That's when his notebook fell and I saw it open to the page that reads 'Sarah Rose Grant' all over it making me burst into happiness at the sound of it._

 _I showed Damien on the day I showed my true identity to him by phasing into my wolf form and bringing him into the supernatural. That was when we had our first kiss._

 _There's the memory where Damien and I were walking down the beach of Red Lake hand in hand._

 _There's the memory on July seventeenth my birthday along with Evan's and Damien gave me a beautiful necklace he got me which made me cry tears of happiness as I gave him a kiss._

 _Then there's the memory where my family and I were counting down until the New Year begins and finally when the clock struck twelve, fireworks were displayed and Damien and I kissed at that moment._

"If you die, I won't be able to live without you." I said after showing Damien my thoughts, sniffling. "And I don't want to lose you. We only just started our lives together. This moment is still ours. You are everything to me. I love you." I said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. That's when I was able to hear something.

"I heard his heart." Grandpa Edward said. And sure enough I can hear Damien's heart beat, but faintly.

"Sarah, move." Evan said. I moaned when I pulled Damien closer to me. "I'm gonna change him."

"Evan, are you sure?" Dad asked my Alpha of a twin brother. I looked at Evan who is looking at me and Damien.

"I already almost lost my sister once because of Damien. And I'm not gonna lose her again because of him." Evan said.

"Let's get out of here first." Dad said.

"You go on; I'm calling the police to handle these three. Emmett and Lucien, stay with me." Grandpa Edward said. Evan got Damien is his arms and I followed them to dad's car.

"Okay son, you better do it." Dad said to Evan as he started driving. I was in the back seat with Damien and Evan. Evan took a deep breath and leaned in biting Damien's neck causing him to scream. He continues screaming even when Evan pulled out.

"Shh, Damien, it's okay." I said taking his hand while he continues screaming. "Stay with me. It'll be over soon." Damien continues screaming until he slowly stopped. The venom has taken over and now Damien is in the process of becoming a vampire.

* * *

Damien's POV

I thought my life was over. I thought I was gonna die. That's when I saw something that came flooding to me like a river, softly. Sarah's memories.

She was showing me of our times together from the first day to now. I always love it when Sarah shows me her thoughts to know what she's thinking, her dreams and everything. That's when I was able to catch the words from Sarah.

" _You are everything to me. I love you."_ And then I felt something warm on my lips. It was at that moment I felt like I was brought back from something but felt like I had moments to live.

Then I felt something pierce into my neck and I started screaming, not knowing that I could after what happened, when I felt something burning inside me. I couldn't stop screaming even when whatever it was that was on my skin pulled out as I felt like I was being burned alive until everything just stopped and I was out.

* * *

There was nothing to see and nothing I could do. I didn't know what I was even doing until my eyes finally opened.

Okay, who turned up the brightness? I thought when the light hit me too hard. Surprisingly though, it didn't really hurt my eyes. I took a better look around with my eyes to see where I am noticing that things are being sharp when I see them. Am I wearing contacts lens or something?

"Damien." I turned at the sound of her voice and saw her staring at me holding my hand.

"Sarah." I said realizing I'm lying down which was why I sat up.

"Damien!" Sarah cried when she hugged me. "You're okay." She said as she crying. That's when I caught a very bad odor.

"Um Sarah, no offense but you don't smell… good." I said causing Sarah to let go. I hope I didn't offend her.

"It's okay, that's just how I am with your new senses." Sarah said.

"My senses?" I said and then I looked at my skin noticing that it's pale, extremely pale. Wait a minute,

I got off of whatever I was sitting on and found a mirror taking a good look at myself seeing my whole skin is pale, my eyes are red and I look extremely beautiful. That could only mean one thing; I'm a vampire.

"Did I miss something?" I asked turning to Sarah.

"Damien, you got hurt really badly when we pulled you out of your car." Sarah explained walking over to me. "You were barely alive. I thought I was gonna lose you. That is until Evan stepped in and changed you."

Evan? Wow, I didn't think he would do that for me. But I guess it was to make sure Sarah wouldn't do anything such as killing herself if I did die.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said shyly.

"Don't be," I said stroking her cheek. "I should be grateful to Evan that he saved me so I could be with you. Isn't that what matters; that I'm here now?"

"It does," Sarah smiled and I went down to kiss her lips which feels even better than ever.

"Get him out for his first hurt!" Evan yelled causing Sarah and I to jump when we pulled back. Something tells me he did that on purpose.

"Come on," Sarah said taking my hand and out the window into the woods.

After several disastrous attempts until I was able to feed off a few deers, Sarah and I walked into the main house where the Cullens are in the living room along with Luna, Maureen, Korrina and dad. They saw us when we came in and dad looked speechless.

"Damien." He said with a smile as I saw a tear coming out of his eye.

"Hey dad." I said giving him a smile. Dad slowly walked over to me and paused. Then he came over embraced me in a hug.

"I was so worried about you." He said as I hugged him carefully.

"I'm good now dad." I said. Dad and I let go of each other and he gave me another look to examine me.

"I just gotten used to this whole supernatural and now I see my son as a vampire?" He said causing everyone to laugh.

"Not my fault." I said.

"Damien!" Korrina cried as she happily ran at me for a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Maureen said as she gave too many kisses all over my face.

"Welcome to this side of the family." Luna teased after giving me a hug.

"Happy to be a part of it." I chuckled as I was soon hugged by everyone in the family.

"You better not hurt Sarah for real." Jacob said to me.

"Never." I said earning a nod from Jacob as Nessie hugged me. I turned to Evan who is the last person left.

"Hey Evan, thanks for changing me, you know," I said.

Evan smirked. "I didn't do this for you. I only did this for my sister. Remember that." I nodded and Evan held out his hand for me to shake. Well, glad we cleared the air.

"Alright," Alice said excitedly. "Now let's –"

"Sorry Alice but I'm taking Damien to the bonfire." Sarah said taking my hand and I think I know why. "Come on guys." She said and soon she and I along with Korrina riding on Evan's back and Lucien and Luna ran out of the house in high speed to avoid Alice's party she was gonna throw for me while we heard everyone laughing at Alice's disbelief look.

* * *

 **We're almost done with Damien and Sarah. Please review and go to my poll.**


	41. Outtake 11

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Damien was almost killed by Owen until he was thwarted by the Cullens. However Damien nearly dies until Evan changed him turning him into a vampire. What happens now? ;)**

 **A/N: From the previous chapter, yes Alice didn't see that coming from Sarah. The reason; like shape shifting werewolves, Alice can't see Evan and Sarah in her visions since they have werewolf traits. I mentioned that before in the story.**

 **Anyway,**

* * *

 **Outtake 11 – Damien Grant & Sarah Black Part 7**

Sarah's POV

 _May 16_ _th_ _2044_

"Where are we going?" I asked for like the millionth time, shifting in my seat of my white Jaguar car that Emmett is driving for some reason. Sitting in the passenger's seat is Jalen and sitting in the back with me is Lucas.

"You'll know later, she-wolf." Emmett said adding a teased causing me to roll my eyes. He just enjoys calling me that since I started phasing. "You can't really bore a vampire kiddo. Your grandma would've done that years ago, if it's possible."

I rolled my eyes again. "Maybe I just want to know why we've been on the high way for like three hours, at minimum speed. It's irritating you know." I said.

"We're well aware of that." Jalen said.

"But that's the fun part!" Emmett stated proudly.

"Huh?"

"OW!" Emmett cried when Lucas reached over and smacked his head causing Emmett to swerve the car a bit. "Do you want us to crash?"

"How about you stop talking and drive?" Lucas asked in annoyance as Jalen laughs. Emmett mumbles something and did so.

"That was the fun part." Jalen said and then turned to me. "You sure you haven't told your brother?"

Ever since I was abducted by my great uncles from my room during the afternoon and told me we're going on a 'road trip', they insisted that I couldn't tell anyone about it, not even Evan, dad or even Damien.

I missed Damien so much. It had been over three years that we got together. Right now, he's away with Luna, Calvin, Maureen and Korrina to stay with his grandparents for the weekend. They should be back today. Damien is supposed to celebrate his nineteenth birthday today when he gets back. Damien called every day but I still missed him so much it literally hurt.

"No, but mom seems to know." I said.

"Well then keep it at that." Jalen said, grinning. "We're lucky to have taken you while your dad was at work and Evan was patrolling."

"So where are Rosalie, Tiffany and Krystal?" I asked, distracting myself.

"They're with Alice." Emmett answered. "And Lucina and Bella I think. Or maybe they didn't tell them. I don't know."

"Tell them what?" I asked and that's when Lucas snapped.

"I will shoot this at your head if you don't shut up for once!" Lucas said holding his aura sphere at Emmett's head causing Jalen to burst out laughing. What is with these guys? I thought. That's when my phone rang and I pulled it out seeing my brother's name on the caller ID. Oh great. I thought sarcastically.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm trying to sound calm now, but I'm not!" Evan said. "W-h-e-r-e are you?" He didn't sound calm, not one bit. Wow, and I thought I was the one with a temper.

"Can't tell you." I said.

"What the hell do you mean you can't tell me?! You're getting us all worried! I come home to see you're not there and not in the main house either!" Evan said.

"Did you ask grandpa or Carlisle or anyone there, let alone hear them?" I asked.

"Don't you think I wouldn't call you if I did?! Besides, all of them blocked me out of their thoughts including grandpa." Evan said. "So where are you? Because I know you're not out shopping with Alice and the others."

"Can't a girl just go out for no reason?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're not even with Damien. He and the others aren't gonna be home until later afternoon." Evan said.

"Did you try asking mom? She might know." I said.

"She wouldn't tell me either. Come on Sarah!" Evan said.

"Just tell dad not to worry. I'm not on the other side of earth or anything. I'll tell you when I know for sure." I said.

"Who's with you?" Evan demanded.

"Emmett, Lucas and Jalen." I said.

"When did they get here? I thought they were out hunting." Evan said.

"Earlier in the afternoon. Look I gotta go." I said.

"Sarah –" But I cut him up when I hung up. This was gonna be a long trip.

Damien's POV

Okay, everything is going according to plan. Sarah should be coming back from her 'trip' with Emmett, Lucas and Jalen. If Sarah was around today, I would probably screw up just like when I first talked to her. Or she was gonna bust me.

Anyway, Evan and Jacob hear that Emmett, Lucas and Jalen were out hunting but really they have Sarah. My family going to my grandparent's place for the weekend was actually just a cover story with a precaution of me having Lucas's aura so that Evan doesn't hear my thoughts if he catches me when I'm here instead of there.

"You really gotta calm down." Dad said to me where we are staying low at our new house since he married Maureen and we all became a family. "You're getting too nervous."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I just want this to be perfect. It is. She'll love it. She'll love it right?"

"It's gonna go smoothly son. But don't you think it's too soon?" Dad asked to be sure.

"Dad, you know I love her and she loves me. What difference does it make if I do it now or centuries later?" I asked.

"I just want to be sure." Dad said patting my shoulders and gave me a proud smile. "Go get her son."

I nodded my head and left the house and into my new blue Skyliner car, a gift from the Cullens after my becoming of a vampire. I arrived at the Cullen house and listened. Sarah's not here yet and neither is Evan and Jacob. Good. It has been two days since I haven't seen Sarah. It was torture but it will be worth it. All I want right now is to just stare at Sarah, without any words. But today, words are a great importance.

I took a deep breath when I arrived at the front door and knocked. That's when Alice answered with a wide grin. Even though having Lucas's aura on me blocked Alice from seeing my future, I did tell her of my plan and she agreed to help, without question or hesitation.

"You're just in time." She beamed. "Come on." She said dragging me in. I don't understand how someone so tiny can be that strong for a vampire? "Wait here." Alice said putting me in a room and then left.

I can hear Rosalie, Tiffany and Krystal in Alice's room waiting and finally I heard the car pull over.

"He's here! Let me go! I wanna see him!" I heard Sarah said impatiently.

"Hang on, we wanna make you look decent." Krystal said when Sarah was brought in the room the girls are in. That was my cue to go down to the living room and wait.

"Almost done," Tiffany said.

"And there! Voila!" Rosalie said.

Feeling like I've impatiently waited too long, Sarah was striding down the stairs gracefully in a simple light summer dress and sandals, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail making her bronze highlight tips come together, meeting her chocolate brown eyes that was complemented by her black eye lashes. The perfect symbol of beauty.

"Damien!" She chirped running to give me a hug so tightly.

"Hey princess." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I miss you." She said when we broke the hug and I led her outside.

"Not as much as I miss you." I said.

"Happy Birthday." Sarah said to me.

"Thank you." I smiled giving her a kiss.

"I didn't know what to get you this year for your present." Sarah said. I believe you'll give me the greatest present of all.

"Just being with you is enough." I said. "I do have something for you while I was gone."

"What is it?" Sarah asked curiously.

I pulled out a small black blindfold from my pocket and wrapped it around her eyes. "You'll see." I smiled.

Sarah's POV

Something was off today. What was everyone hiding from me? Why is Damien blindfolding me?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Damien said and next thing that happened was that I was hoisted on his back when he said, "Hang on tight." And that's when he started running. Damien stopped and puts me down. That's when he removed the blindfold and I saw where we are at.

"Why are we at Red Lake?" I asked.

"Well, this is the place where you told me about who you are, and… that love you me." Damien said shyly.

"It was the best moment of my life." I smiled.

"It has for me as well." Damien smiled. "Here's what I got for you." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Damien –"

"It's not expensive, I swear." Damien said pulling out his phone and handing it to me. "Go to this app, and hit the start button." I did so and I smiled big seeing photos of me and Damien showing in a display of a slideshow. This is so sweet of him. I thought as I continue watching the slideshow while listening to the music that is being played.

"Sarah," I looked up when the slideshow ended to see Damien only to find him on his knee in front of me. I literally froze.

He was holding a satin box with the cutest ring ever.

"Sarah Rose Black," He started, his eyes pleading. "I love you. You know I do. With all my heart. Will you give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with my hand trying not to cry with joy. Oh my gosh!

"Damien," I started, my voice shaking a little. "Yes, yes, yes, you know I will!" Damien stood up and slid the ring on my finger and then kissed me.

"You've giving me the best birthday present I could ever ask for." Damien said when we broke apart and then kissed me again. Our lips moved together for a while, both of us savoring the moment.

I was engaged to Damien Otto Grant.

Jacob's POV

What is going on?

Nessie refused to tell me what _everyone_ knew. Evan was no help either since everyone is blocking their thoughts from him to read their minds. I have no idea where Sarah is except that she is with Lucas, Emmett and Jalen from what Evan tells me. Doing what? Why do I feel like I am the last to know?

"Jake, relax." Nessie said taking my hand. "Sarah's fine."

"Then why won't you tell me where she is?" I asked and Nessie just shrugged. Man, I thought husband and wife were supposed to be on the same team together.

"You're not the only who is about to find out and I'm not talking about Evan." Bella said.

"This isn't fair you guys!" Evan said. You're telling me son.

"You don't need to worry. Look, here they are." Edward pointed and Nessie and I turned to see Sarah coming into the main house with Damien holding her hand.

I'll be honest with you guys; I'm not much of a fan of Damien. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy from what I've seen but he was the one that caused Sarah to be zombified like Bella was. Now it's not exactly helping me today that my daughter is dating a vampire. Yes, my wife is half-vampire and my kids have vampire traits in them and Damien can't really go for Sarah's blood due to her mix of smell like Evan's but still I'm trying my best not to run up there and rip that kid's head off like all other bloodsuckers that is not like the Cullens. The only reason how I was controlling myself around Damien is because of Sarah. She wouldn't forgive Evan and I if we did so.

"Can you get everyone here? We have something to tell you." Damien said. Every Cullen came in including Luna, Maureen, Korrina and Calvin brought by pixie who is smiling big. Something tells me that this is not good.

Sarah took a deep breath, glancing at Damien before she turned to us releasing her hand from Damien's. "We're getting married." She announced showing a ring on her finger.

I was right; not good!

* * *

"Twenty five," I insisted. "Not before."

"Dad." Sarah whined. "That is way too unreasonable."

"No, he's right!" Evan agreed with me.

"You both are seriously impossible." Nessie shook her head, leaning on Sarah's bedroom door.

It's too soon and I know it. Sarah hasn't graduated high school yet and that's in June. She's not even eighteen! I'm not going back on my word. Why is everyone except Evan against me? I thought Edward would be on my side like before.

"Fine," Sarah sighed.

"Really?" I said. Wow, that was easy.

"Are you sure?" Nessie asked as Sarah got up. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Let me finish. Fine, we'll wait until Damien and I finish college." Sarah said. "At least that will give you some time to think about it, maybe allow it sooner before we finish." She said smiling giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Hmm, let me think about it…

Nope, still waiting until she's twenty five.

Damien's POV

I didn't let Jacob's decision affect my happiness with what had happened today. I know it's too soon for me and Sarah but we both know we are meant to be together. Nothing would change that.

Who would've thought that would happen? Three years ago, I wouldn't have ever considered I would ever hear Sarah say what she said today. Her words rang through my head over and over.

I was engaged to Sarah Rose Black.

* * *

 **And that ends Damien and Sarah's story. But I'm not done** _ **yet**_ **! ;) There's one more story to write an outtake on! Please review and go to my poll to vote.**


	42. Outtake 12

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **I was gonna do this but this reviewer spoiled it. Hahaha. Here's the story of Evan Black and Korrina Snow. This takes place four years later since the epilogue of the story.**

* * *

 **Outtake 12 – Korrina Snow & Evan Black Part 1**

Korrina's POV

 _Around February 2048_

"Geez Korrina, what did that little pixie put in your cereal this morning? Pixie dust?" Lucas asked when he saw me bouncing up and down in my seat through the rearview mirror as he was driving his Honda.

"How about you hurry up so I can tell him?!" I asked excitedly yet also impatient.

"You've been spending _way_ too much time with Alice." Krystal commented to me.

"What, I love Alice. She's so cool! She's like my own Tinker Bell." I said, smiling.

That's when the phone rang through Lucas's car system and Lucas hit the button to answer it.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Thank you Korrina!" Alice said happily causing me to smile as Lucas hung up in annoyance.

"Ah too bad, we lost her." Lucas said in a 'well that's a shame' sarcastic tone as Krystal giggles and that's when my phone rang and I smiled putting on speaker.

"Nice try Lucas!" Alice said.

"Damn it!" Lucas said pounding the steering wheel as Krystal shook her head while I laugh.

"Crazy pixie." Krystal muttered.

I don't know why everyone's complaining about Alice. She's amazing! I consider her as my BFF. Well, second BFF. But I also love all the Cullens in the family. Lucas is so funny when he gets annoyed especially because the Cullens tease him for entertainment. Krystal is kind and beautiful and I love her artistic skills especially when she teaches me those things. Edward, well, I guess you can say he won't give me some privacy. I wish I had a shield like Bella. She gets things her way. Lucina has a shield too and I laugh how people thought I was friends with Kylie Jenner. The same with Tiffany when she looks like Kim K. Jalen just loves to brag because that's who he is. Bryce is quite the charmer just like his son. Lucien is an amazing brother since he married my sister Luna. Rosalie is so beautiful and yet she always complemented me on how beautiful I am. Emmett is someone I would hug for fun since he's like my own teddy bear. Jasper is someone I can rely on if I'm feeling stress and everything. Carlisle is kind and passionate who I consider him as the best doctor to have ever existed. Esme is like my second mom to me. I do love my birth mom Maureen as well and my step dad Calvin. Jacob is a kind and carefree guy where apart from helping the pack with their wolf duties, he's good with cars. Nessie is a fun and cheery person and I love how she shows me her thoughts like Sarah does. I'm happy to have Sarah as another sister since she married my step brother Damien after their sophomore year of college, once Jacob was able to accept it. I just love being part of a family who are way beyond different than others, vampires and werewolves. I'm that kind of girl who loves the abnormality.

"You're happy now? We're here." Lucas said when we arrived at their main house after school and I immediately bolted out of the car and into the house. I ran inside giving a quick hello to Esme who didn't mind me running in the house as I found him.

"Hey Kori!" He smiled.

"Evan!" I said, happily running into his arms.

I'm so happy to see my best friend! He's the one with the best hugs besides Emmett's. He's the one person I love the most out of the Cullen family. He was like a big brother to me since we first met at Luna's sixteenth birthday party where he would come over to my house and play with me. I would usually dress him up as a princess. That was my favorite moment.

As I got older into my teen years, Evan has become my best friend. He's always there for me when I needed him. I would always tell him about my day and my problems. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Geez, what got you all excited?" Evan said as he puts me down.

"That's what we would like to know." Lucas said as he and Krystal came in joined by Edward, Bella and Alice who followed. No doubt Edward and Alice knows.

"I got a perfect score on my essay!" I said whipping out the paper from my bag and showed Evan my essay and my A plus on it.

"You mean I had to deal with your energetic personality during the ride from school just so you could tell Evan of _another_ good grade?!" Lucas asked in disbelief and the rest of us laugh at his reaction.

"Well it was fun to hear how you reacted from those phone calls." Edward chuckled.

"Oh that does it!" Lucas said and tackled Edward to the ground since Edward didn't see that one coming when Lucas turned on his aura and the two ended up in a wrestling match. See, I love how everyone teases Lucas for fun.

"That's amazing Korrina. I'm proud of you." Evan smiled.

"Thanks Ev." I smiled. "Do you wanna go outside?"

"Sure." Evan said and he and I walked outside to the back and sat down. "So how was school?" He asked.

I started talking about how my day at school was, like I always do. Evan would just listen and talk at the right moment. He's such a good listener. I can always tell him everything and when I couldn't, he could just read my mind since he imprinted on me. Though I couldn't fully understand that concept when I was told. All I knew was that Evan loved me and will always be there for me. Anyway,

"… and Harper was trying to get Lucas's attention and that caused Krystal to snap when she gave her a warning glare." I said causing me and Evan to laugh.

"That must have been funny." He said.

"Yeah it was." I said. "Um Evan, there's also something else that happened."

"What's that?" Evan asked curiously.

"Well… there's this guy I met at school," I said shyly looking down at my feet. "His name is Randy. He's sweet, kind and… cute." I said with a small blush.

"Oh." Was all Evan said. It was unsure of the tone he was using.

"Then today, he… he asked me out." I said.

"And… what did you say?" Evan asked.

"I said… yes." I said, blushing how Randy came over to me during school and asked _me_ out. "We're going to the movies this weekend."

"That's… great Korrina. I'm… happy… for you." Evan said. I turned to look at Evan and saw that he wasn't looking at me. His expression was… neutral. What's more is that he was shaking, his whole body was.

"Evan, are you okay?" I asked, worried that I upset him somehow and he might phase into his wolf.

"Yeah," Evan said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just that… I… had… a lot on my mind. That's all." Oh.

"What's wrong Evan?" I asked.

"Look, I gotta go," Evan said getting up, still not looking at me. "Duty calls; got patrolling to do and such."

"Oh," I said, feeling disappointed that he always have to go patrolling. "You'll come over tonight at my place, right?"

Evan turned, finally facing me with a small smile. "Of course I will. You know that. I'll see you later Kori."

"Bye Evan." I said as I watch Evan run into the woods taking off his shirt until he turns into his golden brown wolf form. I couldn't help but feel sad about this. Did I do something wrong? I hope not.

Evan's POV

After saying goodbye to Korrina, my body was shaking like a cell phone (or maybe a huge bomb about to explode, I don't know) as I took off my shirt and phased into my wolf form. I didn't want Korrina to see me get all upset for what she just told me and I do not want to repeat the Sam and Emily story.

I can't believe this! This Randy guy had the nerve to ask Korrina out before I did! And what's more, she said yes to _him_! How could she! I thought she and I had something going on. Well what did you expect when she has no clue about the imprinting thing. She does but not the whole story.

As the years go by since I imprinted on Korrina, she was growing up, getting older. She's now in her teens now fourteen (fifteen, next week) and has become the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. It was then I saw her in a different way. I was in love with Korrina. My feelings for her became stronger than before, more than a brother or a friend to her. Everything made sense to me. I knew that we were meant to be.

Korrina has a choice. She does, but instead she chose to have feelings for this Randy! That there sent me over the edge for taking Korrina from me! Normally, I'm the calm one unlike my sister with her temper before she imprinted on Damien (still can't get over the fact that she married a vampire) but Randy here has triggered my nerves.

I was running in my wolf form in so much anger that I bashed my head in frustration into the tallest thickest tree a couple of times before it loosen its attachment from the ground.

" _Whoa Ev, you keep that up, you might cause a racket if the tree falls over!"_ Colby warned me and I stopped calming myself down, just a little bit, and turned to see him, Derrick, Zay, Roman and Garret coming over to me in their wolf forms. Roxanne is having one of those 'day out' with the guys' imprints.

" _Damn man, what the hell did the tree ever do to you?"_ Roman joked.

" _You really wanna know?"_ I asked and then replayed the conversation I had with Korrina through my thoughts to them.

" _Ah man, Evan, I'm sorry to hear it. That must've suck."_ Zay said when I finished.

" _Ya think!"_ I said.

" _What are you gonna do about it?"_ Derrick asked. _"Are you gonna find this Randy and… kill him?"_ He sounded scared when he asked me that question.

" _No way,"_ I said shaking my head and looked away. _"Korrina wouldn't like that. I don't wanna hurt her more than I almost did when I left her just now. I just want her to be happy. She's… happy to go with… him."_

" _Well, we can always scare this guy until he pisses himself."_ Colby suggested. None of us find that funny. … Maybe a little to me but still,

" _That's the fun part but what good that would do?"_ Roman asked.

" _Well this didn't have to happen if you would've just_ told _Korrina how you felt about her."_ Zay said to me. _"She is old enough to know."_

" _I know but… I can't."_ I said.

" _What's that? The great Evan Black, Alpha of our pack here says that he can't tell his imprint how he feels about her when he asked out numerous girls before without a problem? That's a new one."_ Derrick teases, laughing along with Roman and Zay causing me to give them a glare to shut them up which they did, after a few seconds.

" _It's not that, you guys wouldn't understand."_ I said.

" _Oh I understand,"_ I heard Garret said. I turned to him and saw in his mind that he was smirking. _"Sounds to me that Korrina has made her decision not to be with you."_

" _What's the supposed to mean?!"_ I snapped, growling at him.

" _Well obviously Korrina has come to her senses that she doesn't want a committed relationship with a shape shifter who is also a bloodsucker which is why she chose to go out with this Randy person."_ Garret said.

" _Garret, how could you say that?"_ Colby asked. _"They're just going to the movies together. Sorry."_ He said to me when I winced at what he said.

" _And besides, Korrina wouldn't deny the feeling she has for Evan. It's not likely that the imprintee would turn down the wolf as their soul mate."_ Roman said.

" _But she does have a choice."_ Garret said, still smirking at me as anger was boiling inside of me. _"Just because Evan imprinted on her doesn't mean that she would feel what he feels."_

" _You shut up Garret! You don't know what she feels!"_ I snapped.

" _Don't I? I don't know that she shouldn't love someone who would kill her since he's part bloodsucker?"_ That tears it with Garret! I thought as I attacked him. Garret and I would always end up in fights when it involves my ways of leading the pack, him being prejudice about all vampires are the same, vegetarian or non-vegetarian, unlike his ancestors, insulting my sister six years ago and now this!

Garret and I were fighting until the guys joined in to break us apart.

" _Evan, chill!"_ Colby said pushing me away with help from Zay as I try to fight them off so I can get over there and kill Garret who is being pushed back by Derrick and Roman.

" _Come on guys, we're all on the same team here you know!"_ Roman said.

" _A team where all of us are not part bloodsucker!"_ Garret said and that there sent me over the edge worse than Randy. I finally broke free from Colby and Zay and ran passed Derrick, Roman and Garret giving Garret one last shove before I took off running away from them ignoring their calls for me to come back just as the rain started pouring.

As soon as I was away, I took a minute to calm down until I phased back into my human form, although I was still upset, but not angry. After putting on some clothes, I made my way towards the cottage where it was just me and my parents. Sarah is on her final year of college back in Washington with Luna, Lucien and… Damien.

I arrived at the cottage and went right inside. That's when I saw mom in the kitchen.

"Evan?" She said seeing me in surprise. "I thought you were patrolling today."

"I'm going to my room." I said walking passed her and down the hallway towards my bedroom and closed the door behind me when I came in. For a guy like me who is responsible, mature and loves to joke around a lot, I have a messy room.

"Alexa, play Mercy by Shawn Mendes." I said to my Amazon Echo device as I flopped myself on my bed face down on my pillow.

"Okay." It said and started playing the song I requested.

 _You've got a hold on me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around ya  
Show me an open door  
And you go and slam it on me  
I can't take anymore_

 _I'm saying..._  
 _Baby, please have mercy on me_  
 _Take it easy on my heart_  
 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_  
 _You keep tearing me apart_  
 _Won't you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?_  
 _Won't you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?_

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice  
Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice_

 _Oh, please have mercy on me_  
 _Take it easy on my heart_  
 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_  
 _You keep tearing me apart_  
 _Won't you please have mercy on me?_  
 _I'm a puppet on your string_  
 _And even though you got good intentions_  
 _I need you to set me free_  
 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_  
 _I'm begging you, begging you, please, baby_  
 _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy_  
 _Ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you_

My heart just aches from hearing what Korrina told me. Hurts worst than this guy asked her out before I did. Trust me, I do wanna ask her out, I do. I love Korrina Valerie Snow with all my heart. Why didn't I ask her out sooner?

Oh yeah, dad.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A year ago**_

 _I just got finished with another day of patrol. Seriously, Garret needs to stop questioning my leadership. The way he acts makes me, dad and even Garret's dad Brian positive that Garret will not will he ever be Alpha of the pack no matter what. I shook my head from my thoughts as I headed my way to the cottage. I went inside to see it was only dad here who is in the kitchen going through the refrigerator._

" _Hey dad." I said._

" _Oh hey Ev." Dad said before he stuck his head back in the fridge._

" _You'll never wait until mom makes dinner, will you?" I chuckled as I leaned my shoulder against the wall._

" _I'm hungry, you should know that considering that you're a wolf as well." Dad teased._

" _Yeah but my stomach is more patient than yours." I laughed as dad came out of the fridge looking disappointed that he couldn't find something to satisfy his stomach._

" _So how was patrol this morning?" He asked getting a drink of water._

" _Pretty quiet," I shrugged. "The only exciting part was when Garret got on my nerves again."_

" _I'll never understand how he's related to his great grandfather." Dad said shaking his head as he took a sip. "So what do you got now today?"_

" _Well, Korrina said she and I are gonna hang out together at Red Lake when she gets back from her shopping trip with Alice." I said. That depends how long that is._

" _That reminds me, I need to talk to you about something." Dad said, and he looked serious._

" _What's up?" I asked._

" _Well, don't get mad but it's about you and Korrina." Dad said cautiously._

" _What about us?" I asked, slowly being careful._

" _I know this isn't any of my business but don't pretend like I didn't notice how you're always spending time with Korrina, not that it's a bad thing." Dad said quickly before I spoke. "You're doing a job for her; being what she wants you to be and that's great. But I also noticed your changed feelings for her."_

 _Damn, was I that obvious or did Grandpa Edward caught it from my head telling dad this?_

" _Okay so what's the problem?" I asked._

" _Well we all know Korrina is at the age to be dating and we know for sure you're starting to fall in love with her," Dad said. "I don't want you to rush things with her."_

" _What are you saying exactly?" I asked getting impatient._

 _Dad took a deep breath and said, "I think you shouldn't tell Korrina how you feel about her if she isn't ready; you have to wait until she confesses to you first."_

 _I was completely dumbfounded._

" _What!_ I _have to wait until Korrina says that she's in love with me first? You can't be serious dad!" I said. How could he just tell me on when to tell my imprint how I feel about her? Dad's right, this isn't any of his business!_

" _I'm afraid I am, Evan." Dad said sadly._

" _Dad, do you how long that could take for Korrina to come around? I don't think I can wait another year or maybe fifty until Korrina confesses her feelings to me." I said as my fists were shaking._

" _And what are you gonna do then huh? Are you gonna tell her how you feel today? What if she isn't ready? Or I think a better question is what if she doesn't feel the same way about you?" Dad asked._

" _What the hell are you talking about? Kori's my imprint; she's the reason I'm here." I said._

" _Yes she's your imprint. I know that, you know that, the whole family knows that and even Korrina knows that but she_ doesn't _know the whole story. She was eight at that time." Dad said._

" _But surely what I feel she feels the same." I said._

" _You don't know that. Yes, Korrina would never choose someone else over you but if you tell her when she isn't ready, that could jeopardize your friendship, or maybe worse."_

" _How would you know?" I asked, my fists still shaking. "How would you know that could possibly happen to me and Korrina?"_

 _Dad sighed closing his eyes and then opened them with a look of sadness, and regret._

" _Because I made that mistake when I told your mother how I felt about her." He said and that cause my shaking to slowly stop as I looked at him in confusion._

" _It was on her sixth birthday," Dad said. "Nessie had a body of a sixteen year old. I was a best friend to your mother then. I thought of her that way too until I saw her in a different way. I was in love with your mother. I thought she felt the same way since I imprinted on her when I told her how I feel. My mistake."_

" _What happened?" I asked._

" _I kissed her… and she didn't felt the same for me at that time. I noticed that I hurt your mother from her eyes and I saw history repeating itself in a way like how I kiss Bella forcefully." Dad said. Yeah I still can't get over that part about dad kissing grandma._

" _Edward almost killed me for what happened to Nessie. I would've deserved it." Dad continued with a sigh. "Instead, I wasn't allowed to see Nessie for two weeks. It almost tore things apart between your mother and me."_

" _But you two got together in the end." I said._

" _Yeah," Dad sighed with a small smile. "It did take awhile for Nessie to come around until she confessed her feelings to me even though it was too soon at that time."_

 _Man, I didn't know that part of the story about my parents. I mean I can hear my family's thoughts but I guess like Grandpa Edward, I don't pick up everything at that moment like Aro has._

" _This is what I'm talking about Evan." Dad said to me. "You have to give Korrina time until she is ready to confess her love to you. I don't want you to do anything that would jeopardize your time with her. … And I don't want to lose you if things don't turn out if you do tell her when she isn't ready like how we almost lost Sarah at that time with Damien."_

" _I understand dad." I said looking down seeing that everything makes sense now._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door knocked.

"I said leave me alone mom!" I snapped even though I felt bad for doing so.

" _It's me Evan."_ Dad. Of course. I thought as I sighed.

"Come in." I granted and heard the door open.

"Alexa, stop." Dad said and the music was off.

"I thought you were at work." I said turning my head to see dad bringing up a chair and sat down close to me.

"I thought you were supposed to be on patrol," Dad teased. "But Colby told me that you thought leaving in the middle of duty is healthy."

I sighed as my eyes moved down. Colby, you can be such a tattle tale sometimes.

"So, care to explain why your mom got worried when you came home? Because you know how I get when she's worried." Dad said.

I didn't say anything and instead showed dad everything through my thoughts like how a wolf does it with my gift.

"Oh." Dad said sadly when I was done. Yeah, oh. That's all he has to say. "Evan, I –"

"No dad, don't you say you're sorry because that jackass stole Korrina away from me." I said burying my face back in my pillow.

"Well I was gonna say that I'm sorry because this is all my fault." Dad said. "I shouldn't have told you to wait for Korrina to confess her feelings to you. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Dad, you were just trying to look out for me. And I appreciate that, really." I said sincerely turning to face him. "Besides you're right; I don't wanna ruin my friendship with Korrina. You saw what I showed you; she seems happy that Randy asked her out. So it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same about me right now."

"But that doesn't mean she'll pick him over you. You're everything to Korrina just as she is to you." Dad said. "She'll come around until she realizes her feelings to you."

"You think so?" I asked hopefully.

"I know so Ev." Dad smiled. "You both need each other; Korrina wouldn't feel complete without you so it's certain that you two will be together in the end. Do you want you can to make both of you happy."

I thought about it and said, "I'll still wait. Right now I'll be there for Korrina if she needs me. I'm her best friend after all. And that's what I'll be to her until she sees me more than that."

"And that is why you're Alpha of the pack over Garret." Dad smiled proudly as he reached over and patted my shoulders. "By the way, I already had a word with Garret after Colby told me and his dad and I made an agreement on what to do with him to stop acting as 'the next Sam Uley.'" He chuckled.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously as I got up and saw dad smirking.

"Until he gets his head on straight about my family, and not to just get out of it because its torture, instead of patrolling, he's gonna be spending time dress shopping with Alice whenever she wants. And you know there's no limit to that pixie." He said causing us both to laugh. That should get Garret's ass on in the right place.

As sad as I am still that Korrina is going out with someone that is not me, I just have to respect that and be happy for her. I'll always love Korrina and be there for her when she needs me. And I do hope in time that Korrina will eventually return the feeling to me.

* * *

 **Don't be mad at me how I wrote out for Evan and Korrina but believe me it's a good one. It's like Sarah and Damien's and other wolves with their imprints minus Jared and Kim, Embry and Danielle, Leah and Nathan, Seth and Carly and the new generation of the pack who all encountered the least problems; Sam broke Leah's heart when he imprinted on her cousin, Emily; Jacob imprinted on infant Renesmee, causing a temporary rip to his friendship with her mother, Bella; Quil imprinted on toddler Claire causing a problem to some people who knew; Paul imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel, who didn't like being in La Push due to the pain of her mother's death; Sarah never noticed Damien who believes she's using him as a joke. What do you think? Please review and go to my poll.**


	43. Outtake 13

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Korrina has been asked out on a date but not by Evan. How will this go?**

* * *

 **Outtake 13 – Evan Black & Korrina Snow Part 2**

Korrina's POV

"What time is Randy gonna be here again?" Justina asked.

"The movie starts at seven, so about six thirty." I said.

I am in my room on a Friday night with my friend from school Justina Dizon where she is helping me get ready for my movie date with Randy. She got me wearing simple blue jeans with a dark green jacket over a pink shirt and also helped me with my hair and makeup.

"This is so cool! The cutest guy in school has asked you out, a freshman and he's a junior!" Justina said excitedly.

"Yeah… it is." I said.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked looking at me. "You don't sound excited."

"I am. Really I am." I admitted. "It's just that… it's… well… I am bothered lately because of Evan."

"Your friend from the Red Lake Reservation, right?" Justina asked and I nodded my head. "What happened?"

"Well, lately Evan's been acting… well weird." I said noticing his behavior for the past few days. "He's not his usual self. He's been a bit distant, hardly talks to me like he always do or look at me, and he never smiles now. He does but not the same one. I don't even know what's wrong with him."

And I really need Evan now at this time. I am nervous about my movie date with Randy. Evan usually knows what to do and apart from Jasper, Evan would always make me feel calm. Actually, everything that would happen to me, Evan is there. He makes my life feel complete. Why do I get the feeling that I really have upset him? Why do I feel guilty since then?

"Ah," Justina said.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's jealous." Justina said, smiling wickedly.

"Why would he be jealous?" I asked in confusion.

"Korrina, in the past two years since you introduced me to Evan, I've seen how he looks at you. He even does that when you're not even looking." Justina giggled causing me to feel warm in the ears for some reasons. "The way he does that is like he sees you more than just a friend."

"But Evan's my best friend. He knows how I feel about him. Are you sure he's not jealous because there's another guy in my life and Evan thinks I won't spend time with him like we always do?" I asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure it's more than that." Justina smirked.

"You know what, I don't have time for this. I shouldn't have told you this." I said shaking my head.

"I was just trying to help out." Justina shrugged as she was tying her black hair in a ponytail.

"Justina, your sister's here to pick you up." Mom called.

"Coming!" Justina said getting up. "Have fun tonight!" She smiled to me and left my room.

I don't understand where Justina's getting at. Why would Evan be jealous? That would mean that he likes me, like really likes me. But Evan's my best friend. At least that's what I believe. But something inside me is telling me that there's more than friendship between me and Evan. Then again, it might be just a feeling.

"Korrina, everything okay?" I turned around to see mom and Calvin at my room.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said with a smile as they came over to me.

"You sure you wanna do this? Are you sure about going out with… what's his name?" Calvin asked.

"Randy. And yes I am sure. Why do you guys keep asking me that?" I asked. Ever since I gave the news that I'm going out with the cutest guy in school, my friends at school were excited for me but my parents and the Cullens… well, I wouldn't say they disapproved Randy or the fact that they treat me like I'm too young to date or they don't like him, more like… well… they don't think I _should_ go out with Randy. I don't understand why and I'm not mad about it, I'm just confused about what's going on. Do they know something that I don't? Because even mom and Calvin knows as well and they aren't even vampires.

"We just wanna be sure." Calvin said leaving me in confusion.

"Just… have fun but be careful." Mom said giving me an encouraging smile that made me feels more at ease.

"I will. Thanks." I smiled and that's when the doorbell rang. That's him! "I'll get it!" I said and bolted out of the room and down the stairs to the front the door where I opened it to see Randy Fowler looking so handsome with his light blonde hair in style of bangs wearing faded grey jeans and black jacket over his light blue American Eagle t-shirt.

"Hey Korrina." He smiled.

"Hi Randy." I smiled big.

"Are you ready to go?" Randy asked.

"I sure am." I answered. "Mom, Calvin, I'll be back from the movies." I called them.

"Don't be out too late." Mom said.

"I won't." I said and closed the door letting Randy take my hand into his car. Once we were in, Randy started the car and we were on our way to the movies.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Evan's POV

"Guys, please don't." I said, getting tired of this.

"We don't have to go." Mom said.

"Yes you do. You guys deserve to." I said. "When was the last time you two ever went out together, just the two of you?"

"A long time." Dad answered.

"Six months wasn't that long ago." Mom said to him.

"It feels like it to me." Dad said, chuckling.

It's Friday night and I am at the cottage with my parents who are all dressed up to go out to dinner together. It's been awhile since my parents went out on a date. Maybe it's because since Sarah and I came and mom and dad are busy with their jobs supporting us. Or maybe it's because of all the crazy things that have happened to us and the rest of the family since we became the new Volturi. Well, these two deserve to take a break and I assisted on them going out but they of course didn't think so since it's not my night to patrol and I'll be alone on this night. Mostly because Korrina is now on her movie date with… Randy. See, I'm still trying my best not to go over there and break that guy into pieces for thinking its okay to take Kori away from me like that. Anyway,

"Look, just go have fun you guys." I said, and I truly meant it.

"Evan, are you sure you're okay with this?" Dad asked.

"Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just gonna sit here, watch TV and maybe order some pizza." I said giving them a smile, a small crooked smile.

"What else has my dad passed down to you?" Mom said shaking her head with a smile and I just shrugged.

"Now you two better get going before someone takes your table." I said.

"I don't think that's not likely." Dad said. "We better get going Ness."

"Right." Mom said.

"You two behave yourselves and don't stay out too late." I teased causing mom to slap my arm as dad chuckled.

"We got it Ev." Dad said ruffling my hair. Come on, I just did my hair earlier!

"Behave yourself." Mom said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said and soon those two went into dad's new red Charger car. As soon as those two were gone, I sighed. I hope Korrina is having a better time than I will. I thought as I pulled out my phone and ordered some pizza.

Korrina's POV

The movie we went to, Fifty Shades Darker was a good movie. I love Jamie Dornan; he made an awesome Christian Grey. And he and Dakota made awesome chemistry together in the movie. I wish I had that.

You see during the movie, I was with Randy and I was really excited being there with him. He's a great guy; he's nice, allows me to talk about my day and he's a gentleman when he bought the snacks for me. But there was something… wrong with this date.

Let me tell you an example. I sit next to Randy when we were watching the movie. You know how couples are very close when they watch romance movies? Well… Randy and I weren't like that. Trust me I do, and I know Randy does as well but… like this one time during the movie, Randy had his hand resting on the armrest and it looked opened for me to hold his hand. Believe me, I wanted to hold his hand but some reason, I was resisting myself to do so. It was like something was telling me not to.

Then there was when Randy made a move. When my hand didn't go to his, Randy pretended to stretch his arms and then laid one of them behind me. For some reason I felt… uncomfortable. Like I don't want any contact with him.

Whatever the reason is, I don't think this is gonna work out between me and Randy, even though he is cute but still.

"Well that was a good movie." Randy said as we left the theater.

"Yeah, I'm happy for those two." I said as we walk towards his car. I didn't know what else to say to him after that awkward silence in the movies.

"Korrina, have you ever thought about us like Ana and Christian? Minus the bondage relationship I mean." Randy said causing me to stop.

"Um," Just tell him Korrina, like ripping off a band-aid very fast. "Randy, I think we should be friends. I had a good time, really. You're a great guy but I think you and I should be just be friends." I said. I think that should do it.

"Ah come on Kori, you and I both know we like each other; I like you and I know you like me as well." Randy said with a smile.

"Don't call me Kori." I said kindly. Only Evan calls me that.

"Kori, you can't deny what we have." Randy said grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped yanking my hand away from him.

"Come on Kori!" Randy said.

"I said don't call me that!" I said getting away only to be grabbed by the arm and being turned around until Randy grabbed my face and I closed my eyes tucking my lips in when he leaned towards me.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Evan's POV

I was sitting in the living room on the couch with my feet on the table (mom scolds me for doing that) with pizza, a can of soda and TV watching Furious 7.

" _So let me get this straight,"_ Roman said as he and Dom's crew gathered around on this plan to get the hacker and free her before she gets killed. _"There's only one road that leads in or out, sheer drops on every side, a motorcade from hell protected by a small army from one mile in either direction?"_

" _Yeah, that's about it."_ Mr. Nobody said simply.

" _You done?"_ Mr. Nobody's soldier asked.

" _No, I'm not done."_ Roman said and then turned to the crew. _"So you all wanted me to break into a police station. Fine. Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes ever. I shot that shit out of the sky. Mmm."_ Roman held his hands together and did a thing like he shot with a gun. _"It's nothing. But this right here, my friend, happens to be, the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life."_

" _I forgot that you_ were _the only one to bring the plane down."_ Tej said sarcastically.

" _No, no. The only thing I've ever seen him take down was 'No Knees' Denise. Remember, at prom?"_ Brian teased.

" _Really, Brian?" You're gonna do that right there?"_ Roman frowned as I was chuckling at the joker of the group. He is so much like Emmett. I was just about to reach over for my seventh slice of pizza when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from the table and sigh seeing Alice's name on the ID.

"I am not getting involved with one of your fashion crisis Alice." I said when I answered it.

She ignored it when she said, "Evan, get to the movie theaters!"

"Why?" I asked in confusion. Besides, Korrina's there on her… date. I don't want her to think I was planning on sabotaging it if she sees me.

"Korrina needs you, now!" Alice said and that's what got me off the couch, out of the cottage and into my muscle car hitting the road.

What could possibly happen to Korrina? Did she get sick from what she ate there? Did she throw up from whatever she was watching? Did she get hurt? Did Randy do something to her? He better not! I thought as I was doing my best to calm down while driving as fast as my car went.

I arrived at the movie theaters and begin looking for Korrina through her mind but for some reason it was all black yet I can hear what she's saying. She's not dreaming but she's sound like she's in a nightmare. Well I didn't need to read her mind when I heard her muffled a scream. I stopped my car when I was able to find her and what I saw nearly triggered my phasing.

Korrina has her eyes closed her lips tucked in her mouth while trying to look away but Randy is holding her face trying to get Korrina to face him. I got out of my car and ran up to them and grabbed Randy by the face when he had his eyes closed and was able to get Korrina to face him and shoved him away from Korrina. He stumbled and looked up opening his eyes to see me.

"What the fuck's your problem?!" He asked in annoyance.

"My problem is that you decided to try and force Korrina into something she obviously doesn't want to do!"I growled while controlling myself from phasing.

"It's none of your damn business!" Randy snapped trying to throw a punch at me but I grabbed it and then punched him hard right in the gut causing Randy tumbling to the ground.

"The hell it is!" I said finally able to calm down as Randy wasn't able to get up and instead was groaning. Well at least I didn't go too far.

"Evan!" I turned to see Korrina running into my arms.

"Korrina!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her for comfort. "God, are you okay?" I asked as she was sobbing.

She didn't say anything but instead allowed me to hear what she was thinking right now. _"I'm fine."_

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." I said rubbing her back to soothe her. Korrina looked up to me and I wiped the tears off her eyes. She looks so pale and a bit shaken. Probably from what happened with Randy. Easy Ev, don't scare Korrina if you start shaking again. I thought. "Come on, let's get you home." Korrina nodded and I led her to my car.

"You're still shaking." I said as I started driving.

"I guess I'm still cold." Korrina said quietly. Still having my eyes on the road, I reached over and grabbed one of my leather jackets and gave it to her. "Thanks." She said putting it on.

"Don't mention it." I said. "So… what happened with you and Randy back there? Alice called and said that you needed me and when I looked into your mind when I got there you had your eyes closed trying to fight off Randy."

"Well, after the movie, Randy wanted me to be his… girlfriend. But I said no and he didn't take that for an answer. And then he tried to… kiss me." Korrina explained.

My hands were gripping the wheel too tight that it might break. Randy was trying to kiss her?! Two things; one he really was forcing Korrina into something she didn't want to do and he tried to kiss my Korrina! Wait hold on a second, Korrina said something that calmed me down.

"I… thought you liked him." I said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I thought so too. But I just… didn't feel it." Korrina said.

What? Korrina didn't feel it with Randy? Part of me was rejoicing hearing the news but there was another part of me that was confused. What could she mean by that? I took a quick peek in her mind seeing how Korrina was getting a feeling lately. Something that she thinks is just a feeling until now but she's not sure. Could she actually be finally having feelings for me? Whoa Evan, don't get your hopes up. Wait for her.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and him." I said, genuinely. Well not really but I'm not sorry for leaving Randy alone after his date went off with me.

"Thanks Evan. And thank you for saving me back there." Korrina said. I turned to give her a smile.

"Hey, you know I'll always be there for you Korrina. I'm your best friend after all." I said ignoring that tug inside me from the last statement. Korrina smiled to me and was starting to look better. We continue making small talk when we arrived at Korrina's house.

"Here's you stop." I said when I pulled over on the driveway. "Have a good night."

"Um Evan, will you walk with me?" Korrina asked shyly.

"Of course." I said. With that, I got out of the car with Korrina and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks Evan." Korrina said when we arrived at the front door.

"Don't mention it." I said pulling Korrina into a hug and kissed the top of her head. I resisted myself from sighing as I let go of her. "Goodnight Kori."

"Goodnight Evan." She said and opened the door heading inside. As soon as the door closed, I let out that sigh.

"Damn, what a night." I muttered and walked my way to my car and getting in. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." I said starting the engine and head on home.

Korrina's POV

I don't know what's wrong with Randy. I thought he would understand but he's being so stubborn to get the fact that I'm not interested in him. When Randy grabbed my face, I knew he was attempting to kiss me and I didn't want that from him so I closed my eyes tried to fight him off but Randy was stronger than I am. I just wanted him to get this over with.

That's when Randy was suddenly pulled away from me, hard. I opened my eyes seeing to my relief, Evan standing by my side, and he was none too pleased. His body was shaking and I didn't want Evan to phase. Not to mention hurt Randy, not that I care about him. Thankfully all Evan did was punched him in the stomach causing Randy to fall to ground groaning in pain. That's when I ran into Evan's arms. Being in them made me feels so safe. I'm just so glad Evan came, like he always does.

After calming down, Evan drove me home in his car. There, he let me borrow his jacket to wear since I was cold. I couldn't help but take in the nice smell of Evan's jacket that he wears not to mention being comfortable. It felt like a blissful heaven. Then I asked Evan if he would walk me to the front door when we arrived home. I just felt more at ease that way. When we were there, he hugged me. This feeling from the hug felt different; it felt so warm, so comforting that I didn't want to let go. Then he kissed the top of my head causing me to blush. Why?

Evan wished me goodnight and I was soon inside. The lights were off. I guess mom and Calvin called it a night early. I was about to take off my jacket when I realized that I still have Evan's jacket on me. I guess I'll give it to him tomorrow when I see him. What's weird is that instead of hanging Evan's jacket on the coat rack, I brought it with me instead to my room. Once I changed into my pajamas, I went to bed… holding on to Evan's jacket like a blanket as if I was three years old.

* * *

 _I was walking in a forest, alone. I kept wandering around trying to find a way out but the place seems endless. That's when somehow I saw Evan out of nowhere, leaning on a huge tree. He was smiling my favorite smile causing me to run over to him. Once I did, he reached out for my hand and I grabbed. That's when I felt a spark when we made contact and I gave a small gasp when he touched my cheek._

" _I love you Korrina." Evan said and leaned down closing his eyes causing me to do the same. His lips soon met mine causing me to wake up._

I bolted up, panting and looked around seeing that it's the middle of the night. I looked at the clock seeing that it's two thirty in the morning. What's more, I noticed that I'm still holding Evan's jacket. Looking at it, I realize the feeling I've been getting for the past few days and everything came to me.

I'm in love with Evan Thomas Black.

* * *

 **Let me hear you guys what you think. Please review and go to my poll.**


	44. Outtake 14

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **After seeing that Randy isn't the one for her, Korrina realizes that she loves Evan. ;)**

* * *

 **Outtake 14 – Evan Black & Korrina Snow Part 3**

Korrina's POV

I felt like I was wide awake the whole night when the sun rose and shine a bit through my window on a Saturday morning. I was lying in bed after what came to me. I am in love with Evan.

I thought it was just a feeling for what's going on between the two of us. I thought it was just friendship between me and Evan. By then, it feels like more than that; like… like the way mom and Calvin were looking at each other or Lucien and Luna, Damien and Sarah, or even the Cullens each with their love ones. They reminded me about how Evan and I talked.

I thought back about Evan. He was like a brother to me and my best friend. He's always there for me when I needed him. He listens to everything what I talk about so patiently. Evan is the first person I go to for anything I need. He always gives me the best presents. I love his smile and his personality. He's kind, caring and funny as well. Then I noticed how he takes off his shirt when he phases that I noticed his muscles and body that is toned and muscular but balanced making him so strong for a wolf adding his vampire traits and his skin is beautiful making him so hot.

I love Evan but there's one problem; he's my best friend. He said so himself last night. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if I mess up our friendship? I don't wanna lose that. But I'll be heartbroken if I don't get to tell Evan how I feel. What am I gonna do?

I decided to get out of bed now and get changed after taking a shower. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find mom and Calvin already there.

"Morning Korrina." Mom smiled as she gave me a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Morning." I said and started eating my breakfast.

"So…" Calvin sounded a bit awkward to speak. "How did your date go? Went well?"

"No," I said after swallowing my food. "The movie was good but I told Randy that he and I should just be friends."

"Oh," Calvin said sounding surprised where I thought I heard a pleased tone in it. "Well um, that's good to just start as friends only." Okay.

"Yeah but Randy didn't think so." I said. "He tried to kiss me,"

"He what!" Calvin shouted causing me to jump from my seat and mom came to calm him down.

"But Alice saw that coming and Evan came and stopped him." I finished quickly causing Calvin to relax.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well that's great of Evan to have come and saved you, Korrina. He's a _really_ good friend to you." Mom smiled to me.

"Yeah, he is." I sighed as I continue to finish my plate.

"I'm sorry if the date didn't go well but I know what will cheer you up," I looked up when mom spoke and she was smiling. "While you were out last night, we got a call from Alice saying that Luna, Lucien, Damien and Sarah are coming over for the weekend since they're having the week off from class."

"Really?!" I asked having my full attention from hearing the news. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Does that answer your question?" Calvin teased as mom called them to come in. I turned just to see the four of them zip into the kitchen so fast.

"Surprise!" Sarah smiled.

"Hey guys!" Damien smiled.

"What up!" Lucien smiled.

"Long time no see!" Luna smiled.

"Luna!" I said running over and attacked my big sister in a hug. She has gotten so beautiful than ever!

"Hey sis," Luna said hugging me back, carefully not to break my bones. "Wow, you getting big." Oh like she hasn't since she's stuck that way as a vampire? I thought.

"Yet she's still short." Damien teased earning me to stick my tongue at him.

"She's only the second shortest." Sarah chuckled.

"Hence makes her Alice 2.0." Lucien chuckled causing me to roll my eyes as I went over to hug him.

"Well we're so happy to see you guys." Mom said giving them each a hug as Calvin did the same.

"So Korrina, how have you been?" Luna asked me.

"Fine." I answered. She was silent for a moment.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" Luna asked and I nodded my head before she took my hand and we arrived at my room in just seconds.

"Okay, what's going?" She asked as we sat down on my bed.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Korrina, you're my sister. I know things about you." Luna said. Of course she does. "So tell me what's up?"

"Well I um," I wasn't sure how to tell Luna about this. And doesn't make a difference since our conversation is being overheard by Sarah, Lucien and Damien since they can hear everything. "Well you see I… I think I'm…. I'm… in love… with Evan."

"Since when?" Luna asked.

"Last night, after he saved me when this guy I went out with Randy, didn't accept that I just wanted to be just his friend and Evan stepped in. Then I had a dream about him last night and… everything came to me." I said.

I looked up to see Luna muttering something so low but I didn't catch it.

"So what's really the problem?" She asked.

"Evan's my best friend; that's all he thinks of me as." I said. "I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel, he might not feel the same and I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I said sadly if that were to happen. My heart would break at that.

"Korrina, not that it's any of my business, but I'm sure Evan wouldn't reject you." Luna said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because I've known Evan for a long time since I met him and seeing how he's there for you shows that he cares about you more than you think." Luna said. "Trust me, you should tell him how you feel. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way about you."

"You think so?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't wanna give it away." Luna smiled causing me to punch her arm. OW! I thought shaking my hand of the pain causing my sister to laugh. "You wanna come with us? Lucien and Sarah are planning to visit their families later. Maybe you can tell Evan then." I nodded my head.

"Thanks Luna." I said.

"You know I'm always here for you like Evan has." Luna said giving me a hug.

"You're the best!" I said hugging her back with tears in my eyes.

We stayed like this for awhile until it was time to go back downstairs. Two hours later, I joined Luna, Lucien, Sarah and Damien to the Cullen's main house where we arrived inside to see Esme there.

"Hello you guys, welcome home!" She said greeting them with hugs. "Hello Korrina!" She said hugging me last.

"Hi Esme," I said. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle is at work, Alice, Rosalie and Tiffany went shopping, Nessie and Lucina have a meeting, Jalen's at a conference, Jasper, Emmett and Bryce are outside training, Edward, Bella, Lucas and Krystal left yesterday for hunting and Evan is with his dad at Brian's garage to work on his car." Esme smiled.

"Hey come on, let's see if we can pull a surprise attack on my dad and the others while they're distracted on each other." Lucien said to Damien, both of them snickering as quietly as they could, left the room and towards the back outside with Sarah and Luna behind them quietly giggling.

I pulled out my phone and called Evan.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring like always.

"Evan!"

"Kori! Hey, what's up?" Evan asked.

"Well one, I'm at the main house with Lucien, Damien, Luna and Sarah who are here now but I called because I need to talk to you. Unless you're busy, it can wait." I said.

"No, I can over now." Evan said causing me to smile. "I was only filling in for Seth since he and his family went to visit Sue in Forks. I'll be there soon. Just let me take care of a few things with my car and I'll let dad and Brian do the rest."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I said and then hung up. I couldn't help but feel nervous. How exactly do I tell Evan about this? I would call Alice but she can't see Evan's future like how she can't see Sarah and Jacob due to them being wolves. I guess I'll let fate tell me when Evan comes over.

A few minutes later, I was just sitting in the living room eating some food Esme offered to me when I heard him.

"Hey Kori, you feeling okay now?" Evan asked after I hugged him.

"I'm good now. Oh by the way, I forgot to give you your jacket last night. Here," I said giving Evan his jacket I brought with me today.

"Thanks." Evan said and sat down on the couch next to me. I looked around to see it was just us two, alone. That gives us some privacy for me to tell Evan what I wanted to tell him.

"Evan,"

"Yeah?"

"I have something important to tell you." I said, feeling like a coward and avoided eye contact with Evan. I felt his big hands lifting my face forcing it to look at Evan, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"What?" He asked in concern.

"Evan, I… well, I don't know how to say it, but, um…" Stupid speechless moments!

"You what?" Evan asked softly.

"Iloveyou." I said so quickly that only a human couldn't hear it. That's when I saw Evan's face lit up.

"Um… what did you say?" Evan asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"I… said… I'm… in… love… with… you." I said like I was speaking to an infant.

Then Evan smiled big, not like the smiles he shows before, and hugged me gently.

"Korrina, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say those words. I love you too." He said causing my heart beat like it was about to jump out of my chest.

"Really?" I asked like I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, more than you know it." Evan said causing me to wrap my arms around him.

I can't believe it, I did it. I told Evan how I feel about him and what's more, he loves me too!

Evan's POV

I was irrevocably happy. Though I've known about that for days. But when it came out of her lips, it was like there was someone inside me hopping up and down from the sheer excitement, happiness, love, passion… everything. She has been my whole life since I first met her when she only was eight years old but today my life meant nothing. She was my everything. She was my existence, not life but existence.

Korrina.

"I'm so happy." Korrina said as we let go.

"I know, you didn't have to say that out loud." I teased causing Korrina to blush. I took a deep breath. "Since you told me something, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" Korrina asked.

"It's just as important to what you just told me Korrina." I said. "You know I imprinted on you, right?" I asked and Korrina nodded her head. "Well you don't know the whole thing, what it means exactly." Korrina was just silent and let me continue.

"It's a wolf thing really after they first phase." I started explaining. "You see, the second the werewolf imprints, that's when they see someone for the first time eye to eye, the gravity of the earth no longer ties him or her to where they stand. Their imprint does. The world just makes perfect sense to them. Nothing else matters to them; they would do anything for them, be what they want that person to be."

"In most cases, the imprint just becomes our lover instantly, without going through any other stages, like Sarah and Damien." I let out a small shudder when I saw it happen that time. Still can't get over about the main fact. Anyway,

"But in other cases, some of us imprint on a child which means that he or she isn't ready to have a lover in the first place." I continued. "Like when my dad imprinted on my mom when she was only a baby. But that's not what imprinting means. Our imprints are our second halves; we protect them, take care of them and love them in so many different ways. Like in my mom's case; she was in a body of a little kid and she needed a brother, so that was what my dad was, her big brother."

"Then when she grow up looking like a teenager, what she needed more is a best friend; someone she can easily trust, rely on and someone who would protect her from all what she needs to be protected from, so dad became her best friend."

"As she got older, despite her age she's half-vampire and half-human, mom started falling in love with dad when she starts having feelings for him. And that's how those two got together making them lovers."

"That's what happened between you and me. The minute I saw you at Luna's sixteenth birthday party, I knew everything made sense. I knew that we were meant to be. So I was like a brother to you until you needed a best friend. As you got older, I saw you in a different way. I was in love with you. I began to have an even stronger feeling than what I had before, a passionate love that just hit my head every time I see you." I said and waited for her reaction. She was putting it all from what I told her.

" _Wow, did everyone knew about this?"_ Korrina thought and I nodded my head. _"Meant to be, commitment and love, passionate love, this is something I never expected with me and him."_

"So you were in love with me this whole time? Why didn't you tell me before?" Korrina asked causing me to sigh.

"Believe me Korrina, I _really_ wanted to tell you how I feel, but… I wasn't sure if you felt the same for me back then. I didn't want to risk our friendship if you weren't ready." I said. "I had to wait until you came around for your feelings to me and I was right when you weren't ready at that time for me when Randy asked you out and you got all excited to go with him. I didn't want to get in the way of what makes you happy. You didn't know about the true story of imprinting and I wanted to let you choose."

"That must been so hard for you to wait so long." Korrina said.

"You have no idea," I said and then gave her a smile. "But you know what, I'm glad it worked that way, because now you love me as I love you."

"I love you more." Korrina smiled.

"No way." I said and slowly placed both of my hands on her round shape face gently as I stared into her hazel eyes. Then Korrina slowly took my face in her hands, which are tiny compared to my cheeks, and slowly leaned towards me with her eyes closed. I followed her lead and what felt like forever, my lips met hers and I felt an exhilarating rush flowing through my body coming from her. All the other girls I kissed in the past before, I stopped when I met Korrina, were nothing compared to hers.

She's the one thing that matters to me and the only girl I will love, well apart from the women in my family.

Kori and I were still kissing until we heard an electric sound causing us to break apart. I saw Korrina blushed furiously and I turned around, my eyes widened to see Sarah, Lucien, Luna and Damien standing there watching. Sarah and Luna were giggling while Damien and Lucien were stifling a laugh.

"How long were you guys standing there?!" I asked. How did I not pay attention to them when I could've heard their thoughts?! Was I too distracted with Korrina that I was in my own little world to hear them?!

"Oh just long enough to see you guys making out like crazy teenagers." Damien smirked making me feel like I just dropped a huge chunk of ice inside me despite my heated body.

" _Evan and Korrina sitting in a tree,"_ Luna sang.

" _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Sarah sang along. Man this could not be any more embarrassing!

"Oh shut up you guys!" I said which sounded pathetic since that was my only comeback.

"Okay, then we'll just show everyone the video of your guy's make out session I recorded before we interrupted." Lucien smiled mischievously and held out his phone showing me a video of me and Korrina kissing.

"That tears it Lou!" I snapped, bolting off the couch and ran at Lucien and started chasing him around the room with him laughing at me along with everyone else minus Korrina.

"Now you know how I feel!" Lucien laughs as I continue chasing after him.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'm not done with Evan and Korrina's story yet. Please review and go to my poll.**


	45. Outtake 15

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Korrina confesses her love to Evan as Evan explains to her about the whole imprinting and both of them are happy with one another.**

* * *

 **Outtake 15 – Evan Black & Korrina Snow Part 4**

Korrina's POV

 _March 23_ _rd_ _2048_

"You are wrong." I said.

"No I'm not!" Justina said.

"Will you two just drop it?" Bella asked.

"Not until Korrina proves Justina that she's wrong, which she is." Edward chuckled while Alice giggled.

"Justina, I'm telling you they are not." I said.

"They are too!" Justina said.

"Can't you see you got it all wrong just because you see things the other way? You just don't want to admit that you're wrong." I said to her.

"Sounds like someone I know who is also added to be stubborn." Edward chuckled earning a punch in the shoulder by Bella who is annoyed.

"Seriously, when have I ever been that stubborn?" She asked.

"Well there was the one time when –"

"Oh shut up!" Bella huffed while Edward kissed her cheek.

"Well _you_ are just jealous to the fact that I discovered something that you didn't," Justina said to me. "Mummies and zombies are the exact same thing." Sorry Justina, but I discovered something before you did if you were ever brought into it.

"Oh yeah?" Krystal said joining in, smirking at Justina. "Mummies are wrapped in bandages while zombies wear clothes but ripped, faded and torn out, explain that." You tell them girlfriend! Take that Justina!

"That's called a fashion choice." Justina clarified causing me to sigh.

"Okay, I didn't want to play this card but you brought this on yourself. Lucas, get her." I said snapping my fingers and pointed at Justina and that was Lucas's signal who is on his phone playing a 3DS emulator until he looked up when called.

" _If_ a zombie bites you, you turn into a zombie." Lucas said to Justina as I folded my arms and smirked. "However if a mummy bites you, all you turn into is some schmo with a mummy bite. So, like a zombie that's been eaten from the waist down below, you, my lady, have no leg to stand on."

"Thank you." I said giving Lucas a high five as Justina huffed folding her arms. Never doubt Lucas with his inner nerd when he was human.

It's Monday morning before school and I am hanging outside with Justina along with Edward, Alice, Bella, Lucas and Krystal. I'm what people call me the 'lucky girl' that is with beautiful people like the Cullens but to me, I'm the lucky girl who is part of a family of vampires and werewolves. Hey, that's the kind of girl I am.

It's been about a month since Evan told me the whole story of him imprinting on me and it's also been a month since we started dating. I am just so happy to have Evan as my boyfriend. That is just so fun to say! Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Hehehe.

Evan is amazing, more than he has been to me before. He's everything I want him to be as a boyfriend. Well as a protector, that's his job to me as an imprint. He calls me when I wake up in the morning, he drives me to school and home, kisses me a hello and goodbye, treats me like I'm the most important person in the world, a princess to him and spoils me with love which I think is a bit much but hey, he loves me. And I love him, more than he knows it.

"Why must you guys always one-up me?" Justina pouted.

"Well at least you know how I feel." Bella said to her.

"Besides, it's not our fault we know a lot of things since we went to a lot schools." Alice teased winking at me.

"Plus, it's just fun to prove you wrong." Lucas teased.

"Hence what makes you so much like your father." Krystal teased to Lucas.

"I am not like my dad!" Lucas said in annoyance.

"What do you mean? You have his hair, you look like him, you inherited his cop senses and you both joke around a lot." Edward chuckled.

"Alright, you ask for it!" Lucas said in annoyance getting out of his seat and ran at Edward tackling him to the ground in a playful wrestling match again as the rest of us laugh at those two. That's when the bell rang signaling school to start soon and we all went our separate ways to class.

I arrived at my math class and just pulled out my textbook when I realized I don't have my notebook with me and it's in my locker. Dammit!

"Sir, I left my notebook in my locker, can I go get it real quick?" I asked when I came over to the teacher.

"Sure, but take the pass." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed the pass before I left the class and made my way to my locker.

The bell just rang as I arrived at my locker and opened it. As I reached in, I sighed happily, pausing when I saw the wooden charm bracelet I was wearing with a tiny silver wolf on it. I love this so much. It was a gift from Evan as a birthday present on the twenty seventh of February a few days earlier. How is it that I'm the one for Evan, me out of every girl in this world? I guess this is how fate sees its way.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard footsteps heading my way and I turned my head to see Randy standing there.

"Um, hi Randy." I said.

"Korrina, can we please talk?" Randy asked. There was something up with him today. Ever since the movie date and I started going out with Evan, Randy didn't take it too well. He's been trying every chance he gets to make me his girlfriend. Well he can just save it because my heart belongs to Evan and nothing can change that. Randy should get the hint but apparently not seeing me with him since Evan doesn't go to this school thinks it's over between us. From what Lucas tells me, Randy is seriously infatuated with me like this Mike Newton was to Bella according to Edward.

Anyway, Randy didn't look good; there were shadows under his eyes, he was breathing unevenly, his hands, one in a fist and one opened, were shaking and he has this… mad look in his eyes. I got a bad feeling that I need to get out of here.

"I can't, I have to get back to class." I said reaching in to grab my notebook but that's when Randy reached in and grabbed my hand that was in it.

"Kori please," Randy begged. Would he stop calling me that?! That's Evan's doing. "You don't know how much I love you. Why won't you stop making up rumors about you dating this Evan guy and go out with me?"

"I'm not making it up!" I snapped, able to break free from his grip. "Evan and I are official and I love _him_."

"You don't have to use him to get to me." Randy said. Ugh, I don't have time for this.

"Look, I need to go." I said quickly grabbing my notebook and shutting my locker. I was about to walk past Randy until he stopped me.

"No wait," He said and pulled me close to him. "Let me hold you." He said as I tried to push him off of me. "Just a hug." He said as he was stroking the back of my hair causing me to shudder.

"Randy, let me go!" I pleaded as I tried to get out of his arms. Finally I was able to break free and tried to make a run for it until I was grabbed from behind and something came around my neck.

I tried to fight Randy off when he got me in a neck hold but I started to get dizzy. Plus I couldn't breathe through my lungs because of what's holding my neck. I tried to scream, maybe get the Cullens to come here but a hand covered my mouth. Everything started to get fuzzy until the hand released me and that's when I heard a soft click.

"If I can't have you, no one can." Randy whispered in my ear and things started to go black as I heard someone shout.

Evan's POV

"Here you go." The guy said placing the third box of motor oil on the counter. "That'll be $150."

"You got it." I said swiping the card on the machine.

"You sure don't need any help getting these in?" He asked.

"I got this." I scoffed and got all three of the boxes no problem in my hands and left the Cut Rate Auto Parts loading them into my car before I drove off.

Okay, got the motor oil the guys needed at the shop since they're low. Now I just gotta head on over there and help dad, Brian and the others out there and then I got to patrol after that. I never get a break do I? Well on the bright side for this day, I'll see my girlfriend when all of this is done.

Man, Korrina as my girlfriend is a concept that I still had a hard time understanding. It was all good to be true. She is the most beautiful, delicate, caring, loving, and innocent girl that has ever existed. I doubted that I really deserve her.

"Oh shut up!" I said out loud, smacking my head doing so. Okay, _maybe_ I see what Lucien was dealing with at that time with Luna.

I was driving my way home when I passed the school Korrina and my family is attending since it's on the way there. I would attend there but one, I don't wanna go through high school again and two, I don't wanna confuse people there and anything.

Just as I was driving pass the school, I picked up something.

" _I'm gonna kill him!"_ That was Lucas's thoughts. Whoa, what's going on? He's sounds beyond angry. Before I got to look into his mind, I heard another one.

" _I better get the principal!"_ That was Grandma Bella. What's happening? I decided to make a detour and turn my car towards the school. Once I parked my car, I ran into the building trying to find Lucas and my grandma.

" _No, this is not good!"_ Alice? I was able to see into her mind that she is on the floor and who I saw lying down with her eyes closed caused me to panic.

"Korrina, hang in there." Krystal said and I turned a corner and saw Alice and Krystal by Korrina's side and from a few feet away from them was Lucas and Grandpa Edward pinning Randy who is struggling, to the walls where I saw a pocket knife in Randy's hand.

"What happen?!" I asked. Grandpa Edward turned to me looking just as angry as Lucas but not at me. He showed me what he saw in Alice's visions and what happened when they all came here causing me to be sent over the edge worst than when Randy asked her out before I did.

Randy tried to kill my girlfriend by strangling her and was about to slit her throat with a knife just because she rejected him?! He's gonna pay and he's gonna pay hard!

"Evan, calm down!" Alice said when my body was shaking and she tried to hold me off with help from Krystal.

"Over here!" Grandma Bella said and she ran passed me with the principal behind her.

"Tell the school to be on lock down! I repeat put the school on lockdown!" The principal said to his walkie talkie and soon the staff announced it on the intercom.

"We have to get Korrina to Carlisle." Krystal said.

"You guys go; I'll stay and explain things to the principal." Alice said and once I was able to calm down, I scooped Korrina in my arms and Krystal, Lucas, Bella, Edward and I left the school building.

"Evan, give me your keys. I'll drive your car home. You go with Bella and Korrina in mine." Grandpa Edward said and I quickly handed him my keys, even though I never let anyone drive my second baby.

I quickly joined Grandma Bella in grandpa's car and she started driving as fast as she could. With each passing second, Korrina's heart was beating, thank god she is alive, but it was barely hearable to humans. No one wonder grandpa told the principal that we're taking her to Carlisle which we arrived at the main house less than five minutes later.

"Get her in here." Carlisle said as we came with Korrina in my arms and led us to his room with all the hospital stuff. "Have you guys done CPR on her?"

"I've already done that five times before we got here and she's still struggling to breathe." I said.

"How exactly did this happen?" Carlisle asked to be sure.

"Randy went a little mad, blinded by his obsession with Korrina that it corrupted his mind to allow him to strangle and try and kill Korrina." Grandpa Edward explained causing my body to shake again until I was calmed down by Esme who came in along with mom and dad.

"Can you save her Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"With the way Korrina's breathing for this long, even with proper help, by that time it'll be too late," Carlisle said sadly. No, NO! I can't lose Korrina! I'll die if that were to happen, after I kill Randy! "Unless,"

Unless? Wait, does he mean,

"Yes Evan," Grandpa Edward answered for me. "We have to change her."

"It's your call Evan. You're the Alpha but I know you want to do this." Dad said to me as mom nodded her head in agreement.

I thought about it very quickly. As much as I hate to take away what Korrina has now and the fact I'll be dating a vampire like my sister, I don't wanna lose Korrina. And I got a strong feeling Korrina would want to be with me no matter what. That there I did not need to read her mind.

"Alright," I said after taking a deep breath. "Stand back guys." I walked over to Korrina who is still unconscious as I got down near her level.

"Kori, don't worry; I'm here for you, always and forever." I whispered into her ear and then went to her neck piercing my teeth into her skin causing her to let out a short gasp but I can hear it in her mind that she was screaming from the burning pain from my venom in her body. Once I pulled out, I watched in pain seeing Korrina's body trying to fight off the venom until she stopped. It's happening, Korrina is starting her transformation to become a vampire taking place after three days.

"I love you Korrina." I said kissing her cheek as I held her hand.

* * *

Korrina's POV

I don't know what hurts more; Randy trying to strangle me or this burning inside me. It hurts so much at first when something pierced into my skin and still does when it came out. I begged for this to stop as my body was fighting in the inside against the burning but it was effortless.

That's when I heard a voice.

" _I love you Korrina."_ Evan. My boyfriend. I love him. For some reason, it helped me go through with this burning pain and with that, everything was cut off.

* * *

 **(A/N: For the record, I'm getting a bit tired now writing the whole transformation process but I don't wanna skip details either. Oh well.)**

I didn't know what happened because I couldn't open my eyes even if I had full strength like they were restricted to. They were like waiting for it to do so.

"Come on Korrina, open up." And that's all it took when I opened my eyes instantly.

The first thing I saw was the ceiling meaning I'm lying on my back. The next thing, or should I say person, I saw was when I felt something warm on my hand causing me to turn seeing him sitting by my side.

"Hey Korrina." Evan smiled.

"Evan," I said as I slowly got up. "What happened?"

"Randy is what happened." Evan scowled. "Since I 'stole you' from him, he thought it was best that no one else can have you if he couldn't. Had not the others came in and saved you, Randy would've slit your throat." I couldn't help but shuddered. "However he did nearly suffocate you and… I had to change you." He said sadly.

"Oh," I said looking at my hands and arms seeing that they are pale. I looked around and found a mirror and went over there to get a good look at myself where I look extremely beautiful without makeup and my eyes now red. Wow.

"I'm sorry Korrina." Evan said walking over to me.

"Sorry? Why?" I asked turning to him. "Is it because I'm stuck this way living forever since I'm immortal like Luna and Damien? Or that I'm a vampire since I am always fascinated by the supernatural? Or maybe that at least I get to be with you, forever? You shouldn't be sorry about this." I said taking both of his hands.

"Still, you didn't deserve to end up this way." Evan said.

"That's just how it is, just like imprinting." I smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that." Evan smiled as he pulled me close to him for a hug.

"So what happened to Randy?" I asked.

"He's been sentenced life in prison without parole for attempt murder. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Evan said. That's good to know. "So you're really okay with all of this?"

"I've been okay with the supernatural better than mom and Calvin, how could this be any different." I said wrapping my arms around Evan. "I love you."

"I love you." Evan smiled. I stood up a little higher closing my eyes until Evan's pressed his fingers to my lips causing me to pout.

"Sorry," He chuckled. "But you gotta hunt first. Come on." Evan said taking my hand and we were out the window into the woods.

Luna and Damien told me how their first hunt was like; difficult. I don't see how or what they're talking about. It's a piece of cake. I was able to catch a couple of deers in minutes and the blood taste really good. Hunting is fun!

"Alright, everyone is here including Sarah, Damien, Luna and Lucien." Evan said as we walk together to the main house, hand in hand. "I got a feeling that you got this not because I believe that you have total control of your thirst." He teased.

"You know me too well." I giggled.

"You're everything to me." Evan said kissing my cheek causing me to blush and soon we arrived inside the main house where everyone is waiting in the living room.

"Hi guys!" I said happily.

"That's even a weirder reaction than when I first experience Bella as a newborn." Jasper chuckled.

"Korrina!" Luna said running over to give me a hug. "Thank god you're okay."

"Now we're officially sisters." I laughed as I hugged back Luna.

"Why must when something happens, it has to end up like this?" Mom teased hugging me.

"This will never end, will it?" Calvin said shaking his head as he hugged me.

"Well at least you were changed before the age of sixteen." Damien said hugging me. "Otherwise if it was later, _you_ would be the older sister." He teased.

"Still, she'd be short." Luna laughed causing me to punch her arm. "OW!" She cried.

"But now I'm stronger!" I smirked.

"Hell yeah you are! Now come here Shorty!" Emmett said lifting me up in his arms and spinning me around.

"Alrighty," Alice said excitedly after everyone gave me the hugs. "Now that you're a vampire, it's time to –"

"NO!" Everyone, including myself, said in unison.

"We are not throwing another party!" Tiffany said.

"Ah come on!" Alice pouted.

"Alice, you know I love you but just this once, we don't need a party just because I'm now a vampire. Okay?" I said to her.

"Fine. But I'm still planning on your birthdays and graduation." Alice said.

"Deal." I said.

"Welcome to our family." Evan said giving me a kiss and a hug.

I love this world.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. It got tiresome writing the transformation process. We're not done with Evan and Korrina. Please review and go to my poll.**


	46. Outtake 16

**Long Live Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Korrina was almost murdered by Randy but he got arrested. She almost dies until Evan saves her by changing her into a vampire and she took it in stride. What now? Dare you guess? ;)**

* * *

 **Outtake 16 – Evan Black & Korrina Snow Part 5**

Korrina's POV

 _August 15_ _th_ _2051_

"So I'm glad you guys are here. There's something I want to share with you." Daphne said as soon as Stacy, Roxanne, Sabrina, Suzanne, Sarah and I sat around at Red Lake while Daphne, the new Mrs. Clearwater was standing, facing us. She's not the only one who's married; Sabrina married Garret last year, Stacy married Zay a year before they did while Suzanne married Derrick a month after Garret and Sabrina and Roxanne married Roman eight months ago.

"So what is it?" Stacy asked as I heard my phone let out a beep meaning I got a text message and pulled it out reading what it says while Daphne took a deep breath.

"Colby and I are going to –" I cut Daphne off when I gasped at the text message.

"Evan says you're pregnant!" I said reading the text message.

"What!" Sarah gasped in amazement as everyone else squealed. Roxanne was elbowing me hard in the ribs but I didn't pay attention when I got another text message from Evan.

"Don't say anything. Act surprised when she tells you." I read it out loud. Whoops. I thought looking at my phone and then at Daphne who had that 'Yeah, that' look. "Okay how do you wanna do this?" I asked Daphne as the rest of us turned to her.

"I'm pregnant." Daphne said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" I exclaimed when I ran at Daphne for a hug.

"This is so exciting!" Sarah said hugging Daphne as well and soon she was hugged by everyone here at Red Lake.

"Thanks you guys!" Daphne said.

It's been three years since I became a vampire. I graduated high school two months ago and Sarah, Damien, Luna and Lucien had finished college a few months since my becoming of a vampire. Sarah has been certified to be a yoga instructor and has been teaching classes to people apart from her duties as a shape shifter. Damien is working with Calvin, Maureen and Carlisle at the hospital as a doctor. Now that place has two good looking men the nurses will be drooling over. Luna and Lucien are both teaching in high school with Luna being an English teacher and Lucien teaching math. As for me, I decided to go to this college here in Minnesota where I'll be studying business and cosmetics where I will soon work with Lucina and Nessie at their company.

I'm happy with how things turned out now but I do feel like I'm missing something, something very important that I needed. What exactly?

We were just talking with Daphne about planning her baby shower when Evan texted me again, this time saying he's on his way here. And that's what happened five minutes later.

"Hey." Evan smiled as I ran over to hug him.

"Hey." I smiled. "Nice timing on the texting Thomas." I said punching his arm playfully.

"Hey excuse me if I got all excited as you were that I forgot to tell you that." Evan chuckled as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"So what were you doing?" I asked. He didn't have work today and it's not his turn to patrol so what was he doing at this time?

"Oh I had a quick errand to run." Evan shrugged. Oh. I thought as he kissed my cheek. "Are you ready to hang out together?"

"You bet I am!" I said. "What do you wanna do?"

Evan's POV

"Let's go cliff diving." I suggested. "Do you need to get your swimsuit or –"

"I already changed before I came here." Korrina said, smiling to me.

"Eager, aren't ya?" I chuckled. "Let's go." I said taking her hand and led her to my muscle car.

As soon as we were on the cliff, I parked and got out, holding the door for Korrina. She chuckled, probably suspicious now. She got out of her sundress Alice bought her as I took off my shirt, staying in my shorts now. I can tell Korrina is blushing when she saw me like this even if she's a vampire. Telepathy thing, _my_ thing.

"I want to talk to you before we dive, please?" I said hiding my nervousness. Korrina only sensed my seriousness and nodded. I gestured for her to stand right on the cliff, the sun behind us where the light hits Korrina allowing her skin to sparkle like diamonds making her even more beautiful than ever. I could hear the waves crashing down the cliff.

I got down on one knee, movie style and held her hand getting out the little box I got from mom earlier. Her wedding ring dad used when he proposed to her with his mother's, my late grandmother Sarah's ring. **(A/N: Just so you're not confused or if you forgot, Evan's sister Sarah was named after Jacob's mother Sarah.)** Korrina gasped realizing what this was about and was having that look like she was fighting a tear and I can hear her thoughts like crazy bursting into happiness. I knew her too well.

"Korrina Valerie Snow-Grant, I love you and there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with other than you. I promise to love you forever and ever. Kori, will you marry me?"

Korrina didn't know what to say out loud. She was trying to figure out how to say in her thoughts before she could reply.

"I love you too Evan Thomas Black. Yes! Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!" She practically squealed at the last part causing me to smile big. I got up just as Korrina jumped up to fling her arms around me and placed her lips on mine.

"Wow, so that means you're my fiancé?" I said causing us both to chuckle. That felt weird to actually say that.

"Yep, and you're my fiancé." Korrina said as I slid the ring into her finger.

"It's my mom's ring, once belonged to my other grandmother." I explained.

"It's – It's… wow Ev." Korrina said staring at the ring. "Spectacular, magnificent, jaw-dropping, beautiful or even fantastic doesn't even cover it." She mumbled, still staring at it.

"Whatever it is, you look beautiful wearing my engagement ring." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Korrina said quietly.

"No, thank _you_." I mumbled as we stayed like this for a while before we broke apart and hold hands before we jumped off the cliff together.

* * *

Korrina's POV

 _October 4_ _th_ _2051_

"This is confusing me still," Lucien teased as he was dancing with me. "Are you my sister still or my cousin now?" He asked causing me to laugh.

"Brother and sister sounds more fitting in this family." I smiled.

"Come on everybody! I want my wife back!" Evan whined causing Lucien to chuckle. My heart fluttered at the word.

I am married to Evan Thomas Black. Evan is now my husband. I'm now his wife. I am Mrs. Korrina Black. It sure fits perfectly.

"Here you go." Lucien said letting me go as Evan playfully pushes him away as I held Evan's arm.

"Hey Mrs. Black." Evan whispered in my ear causing me to grin.

"Hey Mr. Black." I mumbled as he smiled his crooked smile at me. "Calling you my husband still hasn't come to me since we got married."

"I know." Evan said. "You look beautiful by the way." He said pointing out my beautiful white wedding dress I am wearing.

"You look handsome yourself." I commented on his black tux. I'm surprised to see him dress up like this.

The music started again and Evan took my hand.

"Shall we, Mrs. Black?" Evan asked causing me to chuckle. I'll never get enough of that.

"We shall." I said and soon we started dancing together along with the other couples that are on the floor, mostly our whole family with each other.

Evan's POV

I just can't believe that it has happened.

I am married to Korrina Valerie Black. Korrina is my wife. It does sound weird to say. Weird in a good way though.

Last night during my bachelor party, I wanted to tell them that all I could think about was her, that I didn't want to celebrate my last night of freedom. All I wanted is to be with Korrina. I wanted her to be mine. Forever.

She looked breath taking in her white dress, like an angel from heaven. Even now, when I'm married to her, I can't believe she's in some twisted way one of the things I deserved.

What _did_ I do to deserve her?

Mrs. Black.

Double wow.

Korrina and I continue dancing to the sweet music in each other's arms while staring in each other's eyes. This woman is with me, forever and I can't wait for our adventure together. Starting with our honeymoon in Malaysia.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too. You know how much I do." Korrina whispered back as she rests her head on my chest closing her eyes.

"No way." I said as we continued dancing together for the rest of the perfect night.

* * *

 **And that is it! The end of this story and the end of After Breaking Dawn. No sequels after this. Sorry. I know, I'm sad that it has ended. So now I'm about to go back to all my stories and fix my errors and do some modifications. The official guide that will talk about the new characters, covens and everything will be posted and I'll let you know. I already got the first one done. I just need to do one last check on it so stay updated. Please review and please go to my poll. Love you guys and thank you for everything!**

 _ **Revised 5/22/17**_


	47. Official Guide

Guys, I started my official guide for the After Breaking Dawn series. It's titled After Breaking Dawn Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. It's not a story but it's worth reading to understand my stories. Enjoy! :)


End file.
